


Wonderful Unknown

by GypsyHope



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 272,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyHope/pseuds/GypsyHope
Summary: Jane and Maura meet during their senior year in high school and become fast friends with the prospect of something more.  But will Jane be able follow her heart and accept her feelings for Maura or better yet, Maura's feelings for her?





	1. Something New

Wonderful Unknown  
Chapter 1- Something new  
Maura Isles sat in her Anatomy class with her forehead resting in the palm of her hand. She attempted to read through her notes but quickly realized that there was too much going on around her. It was becoming a steady buzz in her brain. At this point, concentration was out of the question. Annoyed by all the adolescent chatter that surrounded her, she could feel the start of a headache beginning in her temples with a dull throb.  
She let out a long, slow breath which caused her hair to flutter up and away from her face before falling back into her tired eyes. It tickled her nose, causing her to let out another puff of air in a feeble attempt to blow it out of her eyes. Without much thought she used her fingers to tuck the offending strand of blonde hair behind an ear.  
Closing her eyes against the onslaught of constant stimulation, Maura tried to focus on anything except the noise that filled her ears. She knew it was her own fault she was in this place. She had begged her parents to let her spend her senior year at a public high school, thinking that the education in social interaction before she started college might be useful. Knowing that it had been her own choice didn't make it any easier however, especially since she hadn't spoken a word to anyone her own age since her arrival.  
From across the room, Jane watched the new girl, Maura Isles, with interest. The blonde head was bowed in concentration and her eyes were closed. The early morning sun was streaming in through the window, highlighting the occasional burst of copper weaved within the golden locks that fell in gentle curls around bent shoulders. Jane couldn't force herself to look away. Deciding to indulge her curiosity, she took this opportunity to study the new girl unnoticed.  
There was something different about this girl that had piqued Jane's interest. The way she dressed, the way she carried herself, and the way she spoke when addressed by their teacher were all unlike anything Jane had ever seen or heard before from her other classmates.  
Jane knew that Maura was smart, like wicked smart. She had seen on many occasions the annoyed look that had crossed Maura's face when someone answered a question wrong, only to have the teacher turn to her for the right one.  
Jane couldn't help but notice how lonely Maura looked though and for some reason it tugged at her heart. As she sat there quietly observing from across the room, she made the decision to get to know the lonesome girl.  
With the flip of her wrist, Maura closed her notebook. Suddenly she felt a shiver move through her causing her to look up. She had this funny feeling that she was being watched, but it wasn't an uneasy sensation. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a girl from two rows over watching her carefully.  
Dark brown eyes studied Maura's movements with an intense curiosity. Maura gazed back with the same intensity and then smiled shyly at the other girl. Although her face was partly obscured by the long, dark hair that hung around her broad shoulders in soft waves, Maura could see the small smile aimed in her direction.  
The quiet moment was unexpectedly interrupted when the girl was accosted by a tall, lanky boy who had the same eyes and dark hair. It had happened so fast that Maura almost didn't feel the slight flutter in the pit of her stomach the instant their eyes met.  
"Come on Jane…you gotta talk to Cindy for me." The dark haired boy bounced around his sister's desk.  
"Jesus Frankie, go to class before you get detention and Ma finds some way to blame it on me." Jane reluctantly turned her attention away from Maura and towards her brother.  
"Janie…you said you'd ask her if she wants to go out with me." Frankie leaned over Jane's desk. He looked over his sister's shoulder catching Maura's eye before giving her a wink and a smile. It caused Maura to blush a furious red at having been caught watching.  
"Okay, okay Frankie." Jane said waving her hands around in defeat. "I'll talk to her this afternoon. Now get outta here!" She shoved him towards the door in an attempt to get him to leave. For some reason it pissed her off that he had focused his attention on the new girl. Something had shifted deep within Jane the minute her eyes had come into contact with Maura's.  
She tried to casually look over at Maura and saw the blush that had colored the other girls face. She gave Maura a reassuring smile as she tried to shrug off the strange feeling that was fluttering around in her chest before turning back to Frankie.  
"Yes, Mr. Rizzoli. Now that we have your love life in order, maybe, if it is alright with you, I can begin my class, minus one Rizzoli." Mr. Dennison, the teacher, stood at the front of the room with his hands on his hips. He gave Frankie his best glare, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. It was hard not to like the Rizzoli's and like most, he wasn't immune to theirs charms either.  
Frankie looked wounded, then looked at Jane expectantly. "Oh, you mean me, Mr. Dennison." He grinned broadly as he dramatically pointed to his own chest.  
Everyone laughed except Jane and Maura.  
"You're lucky that you're Jane's brother young man or I'd give you detention for a week." Mr. Dennison tried his best to smirk at Frankie, but failed miserably.  
"Alright… alright." Frankie conceded. "Remember Jane…" he said giving an exaggerated bow as he backed out the door.  
"Really…?" Jane muttered under her breath as she watched her brother finally leave. She sank lower in her chair trying to make herself less visible to everyone in the room allowing her long, dark hair to cover her face.  
Mr. Dennison closed the door behind Frankie before proceeding towards the front of the room. As he passed Jane, he gave her a consoling pat on the back. "Brothers…gotta love them." He said with sympathy.  
Jane rolled her eyes before letting out an exasperated sigh.  
"Can't live with them and Mom won't let me lose him in an enchanted forest." She said running her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.  
"Face it Jane, he would just charm the wicked witch into letting him go." Mr. Dennison laughed.  
Watching the exchange with the utmost interest, Maura never took her eyes off of Jane. In the two weeks since school had started, she had caught glimpses of the dark haired girl she now knew was Jane Rizzoli, the Jane Rizzoli. She had heard that name spoken with respect and sometimes reverence as she walked the halls to her next class, but she had yet to understand why. Today was the first time she had been acknowledged by Jane. The feeling of excitement it had caused surprised her.  
When class had finally started, Maura found it difficult to concentrate because her eyes kept going back to Jane. She didn't know why, but she felt as if they might have had a connection. Maybe this was someone she could be friends with, but how? She had no experience in initiating a casual conversation. She reminded herself that this was why she had wanted to go to public school in the first place. She wanted to make friends and have a social life like most kids her own age.  
As Maura's thoughts wandered, the hour quickly came to an end. She was startled out of her reverie when Mr. Dennison placed her graded test down on the desk in front of her.  
"Perfect score… nice job Miss Isles." He smiled down at her.  
"Um, thank you." She managed to mumble as she slipped the test into a folder and then started to put her things away.  
"Jane, I need you to stay after. We need to talk." Mr. Dennison was standing over Jane's desk.  
Maura was watching intently, trying to hear what was being said without it being obvious as she took her time gathering her things. She had hoped to maybe run into Jane and try to talk to her, but the more Jane talked to Mr. Dennison, the more upset she seemed to be getting.  
"Come on Mr. Dennison. Help me out here!" Jane's anger was evident as her voice got louder.  
"Like I told you before Jane…," he began, and then noticed Maura was still in the room. "Did you need something Miss Isles?"  
"Um…," Maura stammered. "No sir." She continued to watch Jane was still looking down at her paper with a furrowed brow. Maura willed her to look up, but she didn't. "Sorry…," she said turning to leave as quickly as her feet would carry her.  
"Have a good rest of the afternoon then." Mr. Dennison said, turning his attention back to a very irate Jane.  
***  
Surrounded by four empty chairs, Maura sat at a small round lunch table feeling rather small in the large cafeteria. Eating her salad alone as she had every day since the first day of school, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She knew she was different. It was something that had been pointed out to her on a daily basis while she attended boarding school. Even her parents had, on more than one occasion, declared she needed to find a way to fit in. But fitting in wasn't something that came easy to Maura. It was much easier to find solace in her solitude then to try to pretend to be like everyone else.  
As Jane entered the cafeteria, her eyes fell upon the lone figure of Maura. For some reason, her heart broke at the sight of the new girl eating her lunch alone.  
She stood in the doorway contemplating whether she should do something, but was interrupted by strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. As she felt herself being lifted off of the ground, all thoughts of Maura escaped her mind.  
Twisting around to see who was suicidal enough to hug her, let alone touch her, she was greeted by twinkling blue eyes. She smiled as a tall, blonde haired boy set her down, hugging her tightly.  
"Steve! You're back!" Jane shouted as she threw her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah, good as new…" He smiled at her as he let go to show her his wrist, flexing it from left to right. "I just wanted to say 'hi' on my way to class. See you this afternoon?"  
"You bet!" Jane beamed at him as he turned to leave, waving at her as he headed down the hall. She watched as he disappeared in the crowded hallway as the second bell rang. The ringing of the bell drew her attention back to the cafeteria and to the person she had been thinking of before being interrupted.  
As she scanned the room trying to locate Maura, she was disappointed to find the table that was once occupied was now empty.  
"Damn…" She muttered under breath. "Next time..."

***  
When the final bell rang, releasing a crowd of teenagers into the halls, Maura was glad to see that she only had a few more feet to go before she was outside and away from the rush.  
As she made her way past the throngs of people pressed together at their lockers, her mind began to wander. She wondered how she could feel so lonely when she was surrounded by so many people. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she felt less alone when she was by herself in her room at night.  
Just as she was several steps from freedom, she felt something hard hit her in the back, knocking her into something else hard before she found herself on the ground.  
"Damn…watch where the hell you're going." An angry voice said from above Maura, causing her to wince at the tone.  
"Um…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Maura said in a quiet voice as she gathered her books and book bag without looking up to see who the angry voice belonged to.  
"Hey…," the angry voice seemed to soften. "I'm sorry…,"  
Maura saw a hand extended towards her and tentatively took it. With strength she didn't expect, she was pulled to her feet and then she found herself face to face with Jane Rizzoli.  
Maura didn't release the soft, warm hand that had helped her up as an unexpected heat radiated up her arm and right to the bottom of her stomach. She had to look up to meet the dark brown eyes that seemed to soften in an instant.  
With a small gasp of surprise, Maura fumbled to let go of the hand that still held hers. Suddenly, she began to struggle with her books as well as her words. "I think…maybe…someone bumped into me…causing me to bump into…you." She stuttered nervously.  
"It's okay…I'm sorry I snapped at you." Jane smiled at Maura. She could see that Maura was flustered and wondered if Maura could see that she was too. "No harm, no foul."  
They stood there looking at each other expectantly, each not knowing what to say next when Frankie rushed past them.  
"Hey Frankie…," Jane shouted towards her brother. "I need to talk to you."  
"Can't…gonna be late for practice…," he shouted back over his shoulder as he hurried by.  
"Damn…sorry, I gotta go." Jane said as she pushed past a stunned Maura and ran after Frankie.  
Maura stood stock still, blinking a few times before shaking her head. Jane's abrupt departure had left her feeling empty all of a sudden. She wasn't quite sure how to process what had just happened, or if it had even happened at all.  
When she finally came to her senses, she looked over her shoulder to see a fast moving Jane as she disappeared through the door at the end of the hall. As if on cue, another body slammed into her, knocking her into some lockers and thoughts of Jane flew from her mind. Pulling herself together, Maura took a deep breath and headed towards the freedom that awaited her outside the school walls.  
***  
"The guidance counselor called today." Constance, Maura's mother, stated as they sat down to dinner at the large dining room table.  
"What did she want?" Maura asked taking a bite of her salmon without looking up.  
"She wanted to know if you would be interested in doing some after school tutoring, and I would appreciate it you would look at me when I am speaking to you." Constance said with a sharp tone.  
"Did she mention anyone in particular?" Maura looked up, curiosity clouding her hazel eyes. She tried to smile at her mother, but couldn't find it in herself.  
"Apparently the star quarter back isn't doing so well in Anatomy and needs some help. Someone by the name of Rizzoli I believe she said." Constance didn't look up as she waved a hand in that dismissive she had, as if she was trying to push the name away. She had noticed Maura's reclusive mood and it annoyed her.  
Maura paused before she could take another bite of her salmon and stared at her mother. Her heart gave a small jolt at the mention of that name. Rizzoli was Jane's last name, but then the word 'quarterback' sank in. With a heavy sigh, Maura realized that it couldn't be Jane; therefore, it must be her brother that needed help. Constance noticed a sudden flash of light behind Maura's hazel eyes before it was quickly extinguished. With a puzzled expression, she looked expectantly at Maura. "A football player?" It was all Maura could manage to say as she looked away towards the window and thought for a moment. An image of Frankie flashed before her eyes before being quickly replaced by Jane's dimpled smile.  
"Well, I think it would be a good thing for you to do Maura. Maybe you'll make some friends." Her mother watched her with curiosity, wondering what the faraway look Maura had on her face was all about.  
"Okay mother, if you think I should, then I will." Maura sighed resigning herself to the fact that she would do anything that her mother told her to.  
"Good. The counselor said you should meet this Rizzoli person at the football field at 4:00 tomorrow."  
"You already told her I would do it didn't you." Maura gave her mother a wary look. Her mother had already committed her to doing it; Maura realized that asking had merely been a formality.  
"Of course I did. I knew you would make the right choice dear." Her mother gave her small smile.  
Maura sighed before turning her attention back to her meal in silence.  
"Maura…," Constance paused waiting for Maura to look up at her. "I hope that this will help you open up a little, maybe make some friends."  
There was a sincerity in the words that Maura was unaccustomed to, so she tried to smile as she silently nodded her head. There was only one person she wanted to get to know better and that was Jane Rizzoli. It was that thought that brought a genuine smile to her face for the first time that evening as she went back to eating her dinner under her mother's concerned gaze.  
***  
Maura sat on the bleachers watching the players run back and forth on the football field. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the band practicing on the other side of the field. Their brass instruments were shinning in the sun as they marched in formation, side by side in several long lines. The drums were loud and rhythmic, and she didn't recognize the song they were playing.  
She looked down at her watch and noted the time. It was already 4:30 and it didn't look like they were getting close to finishing. She fidgeted with her notebook hoping to make the time go by faster.  
As she sat there thinking about her day, she felt disappointment well up inside of her. It seemed that any chance she had to speak to Jane had slipped past her all day. Jane hadn't looked her way in class at all and for some reason it had caused a knot to form in Maura's stomach. Lunch had been the same as she sat alone lost in her own thoughts eating her salad.  
She didn't see Jane any more the rest of the day and she sighed as she sat there on the bleachers watching the sun fall lower in the sky. She tried to bring her thoughts to the here and now in an attempt to force herself to show interest in what was going on around her.  
Her eyes scanned the field trying to find the quarterback, but to no avail. She couldn't tell the difference between any of them. They all looked the same. White pants, red jersey, red helmets and pads everywhere.  
Maura's senses were being assaulted by too many sounds and smells. The band in the background, the coach shouting plays, the players shouting at each other. The smell of dirt and fresh cut grass hung heavy in the air. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different. She wasn't used to this much going on at once. She was much more comfortable in a museum, surrounded by the quiet of patrons silently observing.  
The bleachers were dotted with groups of girls that were there to watch their boyfriends or secret crushes practice out on the field of expansive green before her. She began to feel uncomfortable and out of place as she wondered exactly why she was out there. Just as she was about to give up, she heard someone shout out 'Rizzoli'. She looked up to see who she presumed to be Frankie about to take his place on the field.  
Her reaction took her by surprise. She hadn't really thought much of Frankie when she saw him in class earlier. He was tall, lean, and she could see the muscles in his forearms as he gripped the football. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember him being that much taller than anyone else.  
She watched as strong hands held the ball tightly before releasing it in a straight line right into the hands of another player. It caused Maura to shiver with a new found excitement. She didn't know much about this game, but she knew Frankie was good, really good.  
On the next play, Maura's eyes followed Frankie as he took the ball and pushed through an armored clad wall of red jerseys. She watched silently as play after play, Frankie passed or handed the ball off to someone. He took hit after hit, shaking each one off as if it were nothing. There was quiet strength, a grace even, about the way Frankie moved. Maura watched on with admiration, not being able to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.  
She couldn't help but smile as she watched the tall, slender form walking across the field towards her. Other players were slapping him on the back and playfully shoving him. Maura felt her mouth suddenly go dry watching his long legs stride towards her with all the confidence of a star-quarter back, which he was. He had a swagger that commanded the attention of everyone. Watching his approach, she felt a flutter of anticipation in her stomach.  
Maura's eyes lingered over Frankie's uniform, slim waist, and broad shoulders. There was something mesmerizing about the way he stood there in front of her, head cocked to the side as if to see her better through the helmet he was still wearing. As he unbuckled the chin strap and pulled off his helmet, Maura watched as long, thick, black hair cascaded down a strong back. With wide eyes, Maura recognized the dimpled smile of Jane Rizzoli.  
________________________________________


	2. Study Date?

Chapter 2: Study Date?  
"Hey, you're Maura, right?" Jane ran her slender fingers through her sweaty, tangled hair as she looked up at the honey blonde sitting in the bleachers above her. Casually holding her helmet under one arm, she tilted her head to one side to avoid the light that was filtering over Maura's shoulders.  
Maura was astonished by the striking beauty that stood in front of her. Long, midnight black hair framed the chiseled features of a Greek Goddess or at least what Maura would expect a Greek Goddess to look like. Dark eyes gazed at her from behind long lashes, rendering Maura momentarily speechless. She was afraid to blink, fearful that Jane would suddenly disappear and be replaced with Frankie.  
Jane couldn't help but smile crookedly at Maura's reaction. She had seen realization set in those wide eyes when she took her helmet off and it had amused her. Jane was used to surprising people, but there was something different in the way that Maura was regarding her. Jane felt a pleasant warmth wash over her at the look she was receiving.  
Drinking in the tall, fit figure that stood in front of her, Maura's gaze slowly moved from bottom to top until she was met with a pair of inquisitive brown eyes. She cleared her throat in an attempt to cover up her blatant ogling.  
"Earth to Maura…" Jane waved her hand in front of Maura's dazed stare.  
"Sorry," Maura began, blinking a few times before she continued. "I wasn't expecting…it's just…I was expecting your brother."  
"Yeah…?" Jane gave Maura a dazzling smile. "Well, I guess you got me instead. I hope that's okay?"  
Maura's heart almost stopped. That smile filled with bold confidence was all Maura saw for a moment, causing her to suddenly look away shyly.  
Only minutes earlier she had been watching Jane run around on the field thinking she was Frankie, thinking she was a he. She had been admiring that strong body as not so innocent thoughts floated through her head. Now, Jane stood in front of her, commanding Maura's attention. When her eyes finally focused back on Jane, she felt a shiver run through her from head to toe.  
"Um…yes. It’s more than okay…," Maura blushed as she realized the implication of her words.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll meet you in the library in fifteen minutes." Jane said with a wink as she turned towards the girl's locker room feeling a confidence she couldn't quite place. She looked over her shoulder, smiling again at a flustered Maura.  
Maura felt, yet again, another blush creep across her face as she watched Jane's retreating figure. She was feeling that same flutter in her stomach as before. A jolt of desire, followed by a sudden sense of confusion had Maura fumbling to gather her books with shaking hands.  
When Jane looked back over her shoulder she gave Maura a roguish grin. Maura suddenly felt as if she couldn't catch her breath. Was it that smile, that body, or that sexy wink that had turned Maura's world upside down in an instant?

***  
Maura fidgeted nervously as she waited for Jane in the all too large, almost empty library. Sitting at a long table, she began setting out her books, notebooks, and pens. She felt a slow calm wash over her at the familiarity of the things that were laid out in front of her. Surrounded by quiet, wrapping itself comfortably around her, she sighed contently.  
Knowing she was in her element, Maura sat in satisfied silence. But even though she felt slightly relaxed, something kept nagging at her thoughts. She kept replaying that moment on the football field when she realized that it was Jane standing in front of her.  
Jane, in all her glory, was wearing her white padded pants and red jersey looking every bit the star football player. Maura had stared at her long enough to even note the grass stains on the skin tight pants. Jane was really a football player. Not only was she a football player, she was the quarterback. This turn of events had been a pleasant surprise for Maura, a very pleasant one indeed.  
Running her fingers through her hair, Maura pushed a few strands away from her eyes. She then rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. The sun had dropped lower in the sky, causing the shadows to creep across the trees that lined the front entrance to the library. As she sat there, shrouded in pockets of shade and sun, she didn't notice as Jane entered.  
Standing in the doorway, Jane quietly observed Maura. She was sitting in the late afternoon setting sun as it streamed through the windows. The light reflected off of Maura's honey, blonde hair causing Jane to have the sudden urge to feel those beautiful, sun –kissed locks slipping through her fingers. She shook her head in an attempt to dismiss the impulsive desire that crept into the forefront of her thoughts.  
As Jane started towards Maura, she noticed the deep look of concentration on Maura's face. It caused her to pause, allowing a moment of quiet reflection. There was something about the small blonde that had captured Jane's interest, something Jane couldn't quite identify.  
She watched as Maura ran her hands through her hair again, before tucking the long strands behind an ear. Her eyes however were still hidden by the shadows that slipped in past the light causing Jane to frown momentarily. It wasn't until the light pushed the shadows away from Maura's eyes that Jane caught a glimpse of the light hazel, mixed with the barest hint of green.  
Jane struggled to catch her breath for a moment as she watched sunlight touch the fair skin of Maura's cheek. A tingling sensation spread across her fingertips as she wondered how soft that skin would feel if she were to reach out and touch Maura. She tried to push away the strange feelings that kept coming up when she looked at the other girl. In an attempt to show some semblance of control, she skipped across the room and jumped into the seat opposite from Maura's.  
Maura jolted with a start looking up at Jane. Long, unruly hair was pulled back into a ponytail revealing the magnificence that was Jane Rizzoli. Taking in the dark eyes, high cheekbones, and perfectly arched eyebrows, Maura realized that Jane was perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen. A t-shirt with the name of some rock band that Maura had never heard of revealed tan, muscular arms and a pair of faded Levis and Chuck Taylors rounded out the casual ensemble.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Jane said, slightly breathless.  
Jane's energy radiated off of her in waves and Maura could feel herself being carried away.   
"No, um….I guess I was just lost in thought." Maura shook her head to try to drive her earlier thoughts from her mind.  
Jane studied Maura for a minute like she wasn't sure what she should say next. She had noticed the way Maura had been looking at her earlier, as if she were memorizing every detail before her eyes. A small smile crept across her lips as she realized she like it.  
"Okay…" Jane said, turning serious. "What can you do to help me with this?" She patted her Anatomy book.  
"Well, first thing we need to do is talk about your study habits." Maura began as casually as she could. "Would you say that you spend an appropriate time studying?"  
"Define appropriate." Jane raised an eyebrow.  
"Every day…" Maura stated, slightly exasperated.  
"Come on Maura…I've got football practice every day." Jane leaned back in her chair to give Maura a pathetic look.  
"Hmm…I see. So that would be a "no"." Maura eyed Jane disapprovingly.  
"Okay, okay. What do I need to do?" Jane sighed, feeling suitably chastised, not at all liking the look she was getting.  
"I would suggest that the first thing we do is set up a regimented plan of study. Make an outline of the next chapter, make vocabulary cards, and then highlight your weaknesses. And study…, every day!"  
Jane leaned forward and put her arms on the table in front of her and took a deep breath. She knew what she needed to do and was willing to try anything Maura suggested. "Alright, where do you want me to start?"  
"I am glad to see that you’re so anxious Jane." Maura said, excitement tingeing her words. She was starting to feel more at ease as their conversation moved towards something she knew well.  
"You have no idea Maura." Jane said pulling out a notebook and some pens from her book bag. "If I don't pass the next test, I can't play in the first game. It's my first game as a senior."  
Maura could see the hurt and worry in Jane's eyes.  
"Don't worry Jane. I'll do everything I can to help you." Maura gave her a small smile. "I guess we should start by reading the next chapter. Then we can talk about it while we outline it together."  
"Sounds like a plan." Jane said opening her book. She leaned over to read before looking across the table at Maura. "Thanks for your help Maura."  
"You're welcome Jane." Maura smiled at her over the top of her text book, feeling the sincerity of Jane's words wash over like a soothing balm.  
Having already read ahead to the end of the unit, Maura took this time to study Jane's face. Jane was intently reading, her brow furrowed and her mouth set in a grim line. Gone was that radiating smile punctuated by dimples, replaced with a look of stern concentration.  
Maura noticed something different about the Jane that sat here in the library across from her. It wasn't the same Jane that had swaggered off the football field full of cocky confidence. This Jane didn't have the same level of self-assurance. She seemed vulnerable, maybe a little lost and here she was asking for Maura's help. While she was lost in thought again, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately, she realized that Jane was watching her.  
Maura had that look on her face again and Jane stopped reading to watch. Here they had just met, but Jane already recognized that pensive look on Maura's face. It was one that she had worn earlier that day and Jane could sense the deep thoughts that were going through Maura's mind. She wasn't sure what it meant yet, but she knew Maura was lost somewhere in that big brain of hers.  
"You done already…?" Jane ventured to pull Maura out of thought.  
"Um, yeah…. I've already read it." She felt the warmth of a blush spread across her cheeks at this admission. She wasn't sure why she always felt embarrassed by the fact that she was a fast reader and always skipped ahead.  
"You must be a regular Poindexter." Jane smirked, causing Maura to frown at her. "I'm just kidding Maura." Jane reached over and gave Maura's hand a light pat.  
"It's okay." Maura tried not to look hurt as she bit down on her bottom lip.  
"No. It's not okay. I'm sorry." Jane's earnestness was evident in her eyes. The look Maura had given her pained her for some reason.  
"It's just… when I was away at boarding school, the kids used to call me Maura-the- bora."  
"Not really nice friends or original for that matter." Jane said with a frown. She felt a flush of anger towards those people that had hurt Maura.  
"I don't think they were going for originality Jane…and they weren't really friends."  
"When I was little, I was kinda pudgy…um…you know, I had some baby fat. The kids used to call me Roly Poly Rizzoli…" Jane leveled her gaze at Maura, not entirely sure why she was sharing this bit of heavily guarded information.  
"Wow, on the originality scale, I would put that kind of high. Although I am not quite sure I understand how you got that name."  
"Aw, you know how kids are Maura. What can I say…I started playing sports…hit my growth spurt…and here I am today…," Jane waved her hands over herself as if illustrate her point.  
"And quite a growth spurt it must have been." Maura eyes twinkled mischievously as she openly appraised Jane's figure.  
"Yeah, well…ya know…" Jane mumbled as her cheeks flushed a bright red. Her embarrassment was followed by a slight thrill when she saw the look in Maura's eyes. She tried to look anywhere but at Maura. "Didn't your friends stick up for you?"  
"I've never really had many friends…, any friends really." Maura looked away trying to hide the sadness she was feeling again. "It's okay though…I really am quiet odd…,"  
Jane was quiet for a minute as she silently contemplated her next move, not really listening to Maura's ramblings. "Well," she said slamming her book shut suddenly making a decision, surprising Maura with her abrupt movement. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, starting with me. Consider this the beginnings of a beautiful friendship." She jumped up, extending her hand towards Maura. "Let's get outta here."  
"Um…okay…," Maura said as she hesitantly took Jane's hand feeling herself being pull up from her chair.

***

They ended up at a small neighborhood pizza place that seemed to be overflowing with teenagers and video games. Maura felt Jane take her hand as they weaved their way through the chaotic jumble of bodies that littered the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She wasn't quite sure why Jane had felt it necessary until she felt herself being jostled back and forth in the crowd. Her relaxed grip suddenly turned into a tight hold as she tried to keep up with Jane.  
"Come on…Frankie works here after school. He always gives me extra toppings and all the soda I can drink." Jane tugged Maura along behind her. When she felt Maura stop, she looked over her shoulder to see Maura was deep in thought again. "What?"  
"Oh Jane, pop has a very high amount of calories, mostly from sugar. It also increases your insulin levels and can lead to diabetes, not to mention the phosphoric acid and caffeine can cause loss of calcium in effect weakening your bones…," Maura rambled, causing Jane to give her a bewildered look as she reached out to hold the door open. "Um…well…it's true. And carbonation will leave you thirstier…" She stopped when she saw Jane roll her eyes as she felt herself being gently shoved into the crowded pizza joint.  
Maura wasn't sure what to say or do. Her senses were in overdrive again. The sounds and smells were overwhelming. She was used to the quiet solitude of her parents structured home. In the distance she could hear a song being played on what she could only presume was a jukebox, the neon lights catching her eye from across the room. Several people she recognized from school were huddled around the bright box, shoving money into a slot and pressing buttons. A small smile played across her lips as she watched.  
As her eyes scanned the crowded room, she saw several pinball machines and video games against a back wall slightly hidden from view by the groups of people surrounding them. The sounds carried over to her, as did the smell of freshly baked pizza dough. Her eyes were wide as she tried to take in everything around her.   
Jane couldn't help but smile at the wonder that lite up Maura's face. It seemed as if they were the center of attention as they made their way through the crowd. Jane let go of Maura's hand, instantly missing the warm contact. She pointed towards a booth in the back, away from the loud beeps and blips of the video games and Maura nodded her acknowledgement as she followed.  
Feeling several sets of eyes on her, Maura wasn't sure if people were watching her or if they were watching Jane. She noticed that Jane was recognized by almost everyone who looked their way. Jane nodded curtly towards several people who waved at her or shouted out her name, but she never gave them her full attention.  
Maura wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or excited by the attention that followed them with curiosity as they crossed the room. It was as if everything had come to a pause as the question "who is with Jane Rizzoli" filled the room.  
Taking the seat opposite from Jane, Maura continued to be distracted by everything around her. It was all so new and she didn't want to miss a thing.  
"What do you like on your pizza?" Jane patted Maura's arm to get her attention. She hadn't noticed that Frankie was standing over them waiting patiently for their order.  
"Um…fresh sliced tomatoes, basil…"Maura began then stopped when she noticed both Frankie and Jane looking at her in awe.  
"Make it a double pepperoni Frankie and two sodas." Jane said giving Maura a raised eyebrow daring her say anything.  
"Got it..." He wrote it down in his little pad of paper. He hesitated for a moment before leaning against the table. "Please tell me you talked to Cindy?"  
Jane looked up at him for the first time since he had arrived at the table. She leaned back in her seat, lacing her fingers together behind her head. Taking her time to contemplate her answer, she winked at Maura before answering.  
There it was again, that sexy wink.  
"Yeah, I did." She gave Frankie a smirk.  
"And…?" He pleaded leaning down so he was eye level with his sister.  
"What did she say? Let me think…" Jane tapped her head, pretending she was thinking.  
"Come on Janie!" He whined. In an effort to get her answer quicker, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her.  
Shrugging out of his grip, she smiled that full, dazzling smile.  
"She said she'd love to go out with you, but you need to ask her out yourself. That's where I draw the line." She waved her hands in the air, drawing an invisible line. "See…line drawn…now go get our pizza."  
"Thanks sis." Frankie smiled, giving her a good natured slap on the back. "I owe ya."  
Jane gave an exaggerated cough and leaned forward on the table to say something to Maura, but she stopped when she saw that Maura was watching Frankie walk away with the utmost curiosity highlighting her hazel eyes. A strange smile played across Maura's lips prompting Jane to wonder if they were as soft as they looked. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady the nervous energy that seemed to course through her whenever she looked at Maura. The strange thoughts that accompanied that nervous energy didn't help either.  
Maura couldn't help but notice that Jane and Frankie not only had the same dark, intense eyes, but also had the same dazzling, dimpled smile.  
"What's that goofy grin for?" Jane asked, not sure if she wanted to know.  
"You look alike, especially your smiles." Maura said. "Is he your only sibling?"  
"Nah, I have another brother named Tommy. He's only fourteen though."  
"How old is Frankie?"  
"He's sixteen. We have a year and a half between us." Jane had a strange thought that maybe Maura liked Frankie and for some reason it pissed her off immensely, but she pushed that thought down as she tried to smile casually. "How 'bout you? Have any brothers or sisters?"  
"No. I'm an only child."  
"Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Jane smirked again.  
"No you don't. It's very lonely." Maura said, her hazel eyes turning dark with an overwhelming sadness.  
"Yeah, I suppose….,but when you find your underwear in the freezer; maybe you'd change your mind." Jane rolled her eyes, hoping to make Maura laugh.  
"They really did that to you?" The question was almost whispered, laced with shock and disbelief.  
"Among other things…but I always get even." Jane grinned back at Maura.  
Maura laughed light heartedly, relaxing for the first time. There was something about Jane that made her feel comfortable. Something that Maura couldn't quiet put her finger on. She had never felt an instant connection to anyone this strong before. Not to mention the fact that every time Jane smiled at her, she felt her world brighten.  
Letting her eyes wander around the room, she noticed that everyone had gone back to whatever it was they had been doing before their arrival. Maura suddenly had a strange feeling of normalcy. Sitting in this place, surrounded by her peers was normal. When she looked back at Jane, she was met with a questioning set of brown eyes.  
"What are you thinking about Maur?" Jane asked.  
"Can I ask you a question Jane?"  
"Sure." Jane answered, slightly apprehensive.  
"Why are you taking Anatomy? Surely there are other classes that wouldn't put you at risk of missing your games."  
Before Jane could answer, Frankie dropped their pizza on the table. It hit the surface with a resounding thud, surprising both Jane and Maura.  
"Here ya go…enjoy." He smiled down at them both but then he paused for a minute.  
"What the hell Frankie?" Jane threw him an annoyed look. If looks could kill, she would have one less brother.  
"You haven't introduced me to your new friend." He smiled at Maura, dark eyes flashing with curiosity.  
"Maura….,Frankie, Frankie…,Maura." Jane said picking up a piece of pizza.  
"Hey, I suppose you're gonna help keep our quarterback in the game." He gave Jane a small shove causing her drop a pepperoni in her lap.  
"Real smooth Frankie." Jane wiped the offending pepperoni away from her jeans, gathering napkins to blot at what would surely turn into a grease stain.  
"I intend to do my best. Do you play on the team as well?" Maura asked.  
"You betcha. Someone's gotta to watch Jane's back." He beamed at his sister, pride evident in his smile.  
Frankie gave Maura an exaggerated bow before heading back behind the counter.  
"Seriously…? Where were we...?" Jane wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, you asked why I was taking Anatomy. Well, I want to be a homicide detective for the Boston Police Department. I was told that a strong background in biology and anatomy would help me, not to mention it is a pre-requisite for the junior college I’m applying to. So, there you have it."  
"A police officer…?" Maura asked as she placed a piece of pizza on her plate. She picked up her knife and fork only to stop when she realized she was being scrutinized.  
Jane arched an eyebrow at her and shook her head. "Really Maura…? Put the knife and fork down."  
"Why Jane…?" Maura looked confused, still holding the offending utensils.  
"You have to use your hands to eat pizza. Like this." Jane illustrated by picking her piece up and folding it over and taking a bite. "See?" The expression on Maura's face was priceless and Jane almost choked. "What?" She asked as she continued to chew around a mouthful of pizza.  
"My hands…? They might be dirty." She looked at her hands. "Did you know that there are approximately 1,500 germs per square centimeter on the human hand consisting of about 150 different types of bacteria?"  
Jane stopped mid bite and looked at Maura, her eyes as big as saucers. She swallowed her bite of pizza and put the slice down on her plate.  
"Really….? Way to ruin a nice pizza." Jane said wiping her greasy hands on a napkin.  
"Sorry Jane. Is this the way you do it?" Maura tried to smile as she picked up the slice of pizza and folded it over, taking a bite. She wanted to do whatever she could to feel like a normal teenager and she figured that following Jane's lead would be a good start. Jane smiled as she picked her piece up and continued to eat.  
"Um…Maura, do you do that often?" Jane gave her a sideways glance as she posed the question.  
"Do I do what often?" A puzzled looked crossed Maura's face.  
"You know…just randomly spout off weird facts and stuff…?" Jane asked with a small smile.  
"Oh…I'm sorry. I've been known to ramble from time to time. I didn't mean to…sometimes when I get nervous…I…"  
"No, no…don't apologize. I didn't mean anything by it." Jane tried to back pedal, essentially stopping Maura from rambling on. "I guess I just didn't know how smart you are. Anyway I think it's kind of cute…" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she had let slip. "Um, in a kinda nerdy way…" She quickly added.  
Maura watched Jane struggle with her words as yet again another blush bloomed across her cheeks. This was the second time that Jane had blushed in her presence, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them.  
"Homicide… huh?" Maura asked deciding it was time to change the subject. "Why…?"  
"Well," Jane thought for a second as she set her pizza down again, preparing herself for the long story she was about to tell. "There was a family that lived next door to us when I was a kid. I was pretty good friends with their daughter, Becky. We used to do everything together back then. I guess I was about seven or eight." Jane paused as if she was trying to remember, a wistful expression on her face. "Anyway… one night the police showed up at their house and my parents went over. I wanted to go, but they made me stay home to watch my brothers." She nodded in Frankie's direction before taking a shaky breath. "I could see outside the kitchen window and into their living room. Becky and her mom were crying and so was my mom. My dad looked really upset while he talked to a uniformed police officer."  
Jane paused, giving herself a moment to rein in her emotions. She saw the concerned look Maura was giving her and tried to smile. For just a brief moment she closed her eyes as the images passed through her mind. "I stood there for almost two hours watching their lives unravel in front of me. I knew what ever had happened was bad. Becky came to the window and I could see her looking out. There were tears running down her face and she seemed so alone in that moment." Jane shivered before continuing. "I don't know if she ever saw me watching, but I wanted to run to her, put my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright." Jane stopped and took a deep breath, biting back the bitter tone her voice had taken. "Of course everything wasn't alright."  
Maura reached across the table and put her hand on Jane's hand. Maura's warmth brought a comfort that Jane never knew she had craved until that moment.  
"What happened Jane?"  
"Her dad was killed by a mugger on his way home from the grocery store." Jane whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. "Some asshole killed him for twenty dollars."  
"Oh, Jane, that's terrible." Maura tried to search Jane's eyes for what to say next. In the short time they had known each other; Maura found that she was able to read so much in Jane's dark eyes. Deciding that silence was needed, she allowed Jane to continue uninterrupted.  
"Well, needless to say, they never caught the son of a bitch." Jane's sadness turned to conviction, her dark brown eyes became passionate. "I decided that day that I wanted to do something to help. I didn't want any more families to have to go through what I saw that day. The man who killed Becky's dad was still out there…is still out there for all I know. A week after her dad was murdered, her mother packed everything up and they moved. I never found out where. Anyway, that year a police officer came to our school to talk for career day and I knew that was what I wanted to do."  
"Well, I think that is a very noble thing." Maura gave Jane a small smile.  
"Okay…enough of this heavy shit." Jane said switching gears so suddenly that Maura's eyes widened at the sudden change. "Tell me, what are your plans after graduation?" Jane's intense eyes turned soft again as she tried to smile back. She allowed her memories to fade into the background as she focused her attention on Maura.  
"Medical School…" Maura was still slightly stunned. She was in awe of Jane's sudden change in mood. She had witnessed a kaleidoscope of emotions in the short time they had spent together. She concluded that Jane wasn't one to let her guard down. It was then that she realized she needed to tread lightly, especially since she found herself extremely attracted to the beautiful brunette.  
"Well, I could have guessed that." Jane's smile was wide and full of wonder. "Very ambitious and… might I add… noble as well."  
Just as Maura was about to respond, they were interrupted by a tall, muscular, dark haired boy who slid into the booth next to Jane, forcing her to move over. This sudden movement pulled Jane's hand out from underneath Maura's. Maura immediately missed the warmth and comfort.  
"You look hot Jane." The boy leaned close to Jane, giving her a hungry look.  
"Jesus Giovanni, get outta here." Jane said, shoving him out of the booth.  
"So, when are ya gonna go out with me?" his eyes raked over Jane in a way that made Maura flush with anger or was it jealousy?  
"Uh, how 'bout never!" Jane said, giving the boy a sideways look, her dark eyes flashing with her annoyance.  
"Well, you're not just any-body." He smirked.  
"Um…do you mind? You interrupted our conversation…" Maura surprised herself when the words came out of her mouth.  
Giovanni looked at Maura, noticing her for the first time. "You look hot, how 'bout you and me get to know each other better?" He smiled down at her.  
"I think you mean you and I…" Maura began to ramble.  
"Whatever…how 'bout we get better acquainted…" He leaned down on the table so he was eye level with a very flustered Maura. Taking this as a sign of interest, he reached over to brush a strand of hair away from Maura's eyes. "Ouch!" He cried as a Jane's strong hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could reach his intended destination. Shooting her an angry look, he pulled back, rubbing his sore wrist. "What the hell Rizzoli?"  
"Get outta here Giovanni, no one here is interested." Jane gave Maura a questioning arch of an eyebrow and Maura shook her head. Jane felt a sudden rush of relief.  
"Alright, alright..." He said giving up. "See you on the field tomorrow Rizzoli." He smirked at her.  
"Yeah…? Bring it on Giovanni…" Jane shouted at the retreating figure.  
"Oh, I will…" Giovanni answered back as he disappeared in the crowded room.  
"What a total jerk." Jane said slamming her left fist into the palm of her right hand.  
"Totally..." Maura gave her a wide grin causing them both to laugh.  
"Hey Janie," Frankie shouted from the counter. "Ma called and wants you to come home to get dinner started while she takes Tommy to soccer practice."  
"Really…?" Jane said under her breath. "I guess I gotta go, duty calls." She gave Maura a shrug as she climbed out of the booth.  
"Yeah, I really need to head home too."  
"Okay, I'll go ahead and outline that chapter tonight and then we can go over its finer points tomorrow, say about the same time as today."  
"Sure, that’ll be just fine." Maura stood up and gathered her things. She stopped and watched Jane as gathered her things as well. "Thanks Jane."  
"Thanks for what?" Jane looked confused.  
"For being my friend." Maura smiled shyly.  
"Any time." Jane winked and then smiled that dazzling Rizzoli smile, dimples and all. "See ya tomorrow."  
And there it was again, that damn sexy wink that made Maura feel week at the knees.


	3. Kind of Nice

Chapter 3: Kind of nice  
The week went by quickly, too quickly for Maura. Saturday afternoon found her sitting alone in the den, legs tucked under her, comfortably reading. It was her weekend ritual, something she had always looked forward to, that is until today.  
With a heavy sigh, she leaned back into the soft leather couch she was sitting on. It was her favorite spot to curl up and read. She closed her eyes and thought back over her week with Jane. They had spent every day after school together, almost always ending up at the small pizza place where Frankie worked. Her thoughts carried her back to one such day as she remembered insisting that Jane eat something green with their greasy pizza.  
"Jane, I must insist that we have something green with our meal today." Maura tried to interject as Jane ordered their food.   
"Really…? You're kidding right?" Jane looked over at Maura with a scowl on her face.  
"No, I'm not kidding. Since we’ve been coming here, I think I have eaten more pizza in the last week than I’ve eaten in my entire life. I think we should have a balanced meal for once."  
"O-kay…" Jane got a mischievous glint in her dark eyes before turning back to a waiting Frankie. "Add some green olives…"  
Frankie nodded as he turned around, trying to hide his smile.   
"Jane, you know very well I meant something like a salad." Maura crossed her arms, glaring at Jane.   
"I don't do salads Maura…" Jane mimicked Maura, glaring back.  
"Yes, well… be that as it may, olives will do… for today. You know, there are many benefits to olives Jane…" Maura started to ramble.  
"Uh oh…" Jane rolled her eyes. "Here we go…" Throwing her arms up, she leaned back in her seat to settle in for a long speech.  
"Really Jane, must you be so dramatic? I was simply stating that green olives have many benefits such as eliminating excess cholesterol in the blood, playing an important role in maintaining the immune system and they contain oleic acid which helps to protect the heart. Oh and they contain vitamin E which is wonderful for your skin." Maura's voice was filled with excitement.  
"I'm not going to rub the olives on my face Maura." Jane deadpanned.  
"I do believe you are being audacious Jane."  
"Are you using your big words to say that I am being a smart ass?" Jane leaned over the table. Leveling her gaze, she tried to look intimidating. It didn't work.  
"You never cease to surprise me Jane. And yes, but I’m not at all comfortable with that kind of language."   
"What…smart ass?" Jane tilted her head to the side to study Maura for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I am though…ya gotta admit."   
The laughter that erupted from both of them startled Frankie as he approached their table with their drink refills.  
"Girls…" he sighed as he set their glasses down. Rolling his eyes, he left a snickering Jane and Maura behind to get back to work.  
"You know Jane; olives are also prized for their aphrodisiac properties." Maura said as she watched Jane take a drink from her glass.   
Jane choked on the liquid as it hit the back of her throat, coughing and sputtering while Maura smirked at her. There was a playful sparkle to the hazel eyes that watched her with a curiosity that had Jane turning bright red.   
"Maura dear, you have a phone call…" Constance's voice drifted towards Maura, not quite reaching through her thoughts. "Maura…?" She tried again.  
Blinking back the memory that had her smiling thoughtfully, Maura finally looked over her shoulder at her mother. Constance stood in the doorway holding a cordless phone in her hand. Holding the phone up, she nodded towards it as if to emphasize what she had said earlier.  
"Phone…? For me…?" Maura’s mouth dropped open in bewilderment.  
"I do wish you would pay attention when I am talking to you dear." Constance set the phone down next to Maura. "And please, close your mouth…you look like a fish out of water."  
Maura picked up the phone, nodding at her mother as she left the room. She held the phone in her hand for a moment as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. No one called her, ever. It felt heavy as she brought it to her ear to find out who was on the other end.  
"Hello?" Maura shyly inquired.  
"Hey Maur…whattca up too?" Jane answered.  
"Oh, hi Jane." Maura smiled into the phone. She shivered at the low throaty sound of Jane's voice. She hadn't noticed how deep it was until now. "I was just reading."  
"Trying to stay ahead of the curve, huh?" Jane chuckled.  
"Um, no…I was just rereading Jane Eyre."  
"You mean you're reading that for fun?" Jane's voice raised an octave at her surprise.  
"It's one of my favorite books Jane. I've read it many times." Maura said, uncertainty in her voice.  
"Yeah, um…okay. That's cool…" Jane said softening her voice as she realized Maura was feeling uncomfortable and it was her fault. "So what else do you do for fun?"  
"Oh, I love the symphony and the ballet." Maura smiled into the phone. "I especially enjoy going to the museum, maybe you could come with me sometime."  
"Not really my thing, but um…" Jane had detected the hopeful sound of Maura's voice and didn't want to disappoint her. "But yeah, maybe…"  
"What about you Jane? What do you do for fun?"  
"You mean besides pound on my brothers?" Jane joked. "I guess go to games, movies, maybe bowl a game or two…you know, just hang out."  
"Sounds like fun." Maura's voice had a wistfulness to it that had Jane frowning on the other end of the phone. She couldn't help but wonder if Maura had done any of those things.  
"Hey, if I hadn't promised Frankie and Tommy I'd go with them and my pop to the Red Sox game…" Her voice trailed off as she pondered what she was trying to say.  
"Sounds like you have a nice day planned. Red Sox…are they some sort of football team?"  
"Really Maur? The Red Sox are a baseball team…the baseball team…Boston's professional baseball team…my favorite team…" Jane sounded exasperated.  
"I know baseball Jane. That's the game where a bunch of testosterone laden men run around in a circle after hitting a grapefruit sized ball with a stick…right?"  
"Um…you're kidding me right?" Jane hesitated, waiting for Maura to answer. When she was met with only silence, she let out a huff of air that had Maura chuckling at the impatience she could hear on the other end of the phone. "First of all, it's a baseball diamond, not a circle. Secondly the ball is more like the size of an orange…this isn't softball for crying out loud. And the ball is hit with a bat…not a stick." Jane's impatience was radiating through the receiver.  
"It really is much too easy to rile you up over your love of sports Jane." Maura tried to reign in her teasing. "I do know all of those things about baseball, although I am not much of fan. I suppose that could be because I've never seen a game myself."  
"You've never been to a game before?" Jane sounded shocked.  
"Nope…I've never even seen one on television."  
"Then I shall make it my life's mission to educate you on the finer points of professional baseball, concentrating on being a Red Sox fan of course." Determination laced Jane's words, causing Maura to try to hold back another bout of laughter.  
"Of course…" Maura said through her growing smile.  
"It's settled…I am going to take you to a game at Fenway Park…"  
"I look forward to it." Maura said, meaning every word.  
"I can't wait, we'll have Fenway Franks and pizza…I'll show you the Green Monster, Pesky's Pole, Duffy's cliff…" Jane rambled on and for the first time Maura felt what it must be like for Jane to listen to her go about stuff.  
"If I must…"  
"Yeah, um…" Jane paused, clearing her throat. "I'll check with my pop. He gets tickets all the time."  
Maura couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Jane's mood, wondering if she had said something wrong.  
"Hey, Maur…you don't have to sit through practice every day if sports aren't your thing." Jane's voice sounded small and far away to Maura's ears.  
"Well, I rather enjoy spending time outside with autumn just around the corner." Maura wasn't sure what to say next, knowing she had to choose her words carefully. "I really like to watch you Jane. You're very good you know."  
"Yeah, so I've been told." Jane didn't sound convinced.  
"I may not know much about football, but what I do know is that you are the best player out on that field. Your athletic prowess, confidence, and natural leadership ability are just a few of the attributes that you lend to your team. Not to mention you wear that costume well…um I mean with pride." Maura tried to cover up her mistake quickly.  
"It's a uniform and thanks." Jane sighed, not sure what to make of what Maura had let slip. "I like having you there. It's like I have my own cheering section.  
"I will always be here to cheer for you Jane." The sincerity in Maura's voice caused Jane to falter slightly as she took a shaky breath.  
"Maybe you to wear a cheerleader outfit sometime." Jane joked, not really realizing the proposition she had just laid out for Maura.  
Maura thought for a moment, not quite sure what she should say. She knew Jane hadn't meant anything by what she had said, but for some reason Maura thought she might use this opportunity to test the waters where Jane was concerned. She wondered how far she could take it, or how far Jane would let her. With an evil grin, she decided to go for it.  
"I suppose that could be arranged…as long as I get to be on top…"  
Maura's words hit Jane like a punch to the stomach taking her breath away. Fear, excitement, and warmth spread through her like a wild fire.  
"Of the pyramid that is…" Having heard Jane's sudden intake of breath, Maura decided she had made her point.  
Before Jane could say anything, Frankie picked up the phone somewhere in the Rizzoli house interrupting the silence that had overtaken them both.  
"Hey dork…pop said the train is leaving the station and if you don't get your butt in gear, you're gonna get left behind." He paused for moment. "Hey, who ya talkin' to anyway?"  
"Hi Frankie…" Maura said, not sure what to say next, if anything at all.  
"Hey Maura..." Maura could hear someone talking to Frankie in the distance. "Come on Janie…time to go…"  
Silence again greeted them when Frankie slammed the phone down in his haste. For the first time since they had started talking on the phone, it was an uncomfortable silence and Maura started to regret her boldness thinking maybe she have scared Jane away.  
"I guess I gotta go. I'll see you Monday Maura. Have a good rest of the weekend…kay?" All of Jane's usual bravado had been replaced with a quiet shyness. "Will you still come to practice?" Her voice wavered as if she were afraid of Maura's answer.  
"Of course I'll be there." Maura said with conviction, knowing Jane needed to hear her confidence. "You have a good weekend too. I hope your Blue Sox win tonight."  
"Red Sox Maur…" A much more comfortable Jane said and Maura could tell she was smiling. "Later alligator…"  
Maura looked at the phone in her hand as the dial tone rang back at her, a big smile on her face.  
"That is a mighty big smile on your face Maura…who were you talking to?" Constance asked, making her presence known.  
"Oh…" The smile got bigger as Maura set the phone down. "That was my friend, Jane."  
"That's nice dear…" Constance said with the nod of her head. "Glad to see you are finally making friends." With one finally assessment of her daughter, she left an almost giddy Maura alone to her thoughts.  
***

Thursday found Maura sitting in the bleachers watching Jane take the field for practice, just as she had done every day since she had started tutoring Jane. They had been working hard every day after practice and Maura was surprised at how well Jane was doing. It was all really a matter of time management.  
As Maura watched Jane on the field, she couldn't help but feel attracted to that brazen side of Jane she saw every afternoon. She was strong, confident, and self- assured, not to mention she looked pretty good in the uniform. Maura felt those all too familiar butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Jane pull back and launch the football across the field. Her heart skipped a beat when Jane would look for her in the bleachers and give her a small wave when she was supposed to be doing something else.  
Stepping out of the pocket, Jane reached back to launch a bullet of a spiral down the field to her wide receiver, Steve. Making the connection gave Jane a surge of excitement as she watched the ball land in Steve's hands. With a fist pump she jogged off of the field, eye's casually scanning the bleachers for her personal cheer leading section. Her large smile was hidden by the face guard of her helmet, but Maura knew it was there. Jane waved, almost bashful in its delivery, not wanting anyone to notice who she was waving to. Knowing that Maura was there for her gave her a thrill she couldn't quite place, but she liked it none the less.  
Maura wasn't really confused by her feelings for Jane, just surprised. Being attracted to Jane was a given for most people. It was hard not to be. Everything about Jane brought a torrent of emotions to Maura, feelings she had never felt before. Maura didn't let her emotions guide her actions, but for some reason whenever she was around Jane, it was hard to contain all that she was feeling. She tried to think of them in clinical terms which usually worked for her. She figured that she must be having these feelings because she was seeing two sides of Jane. There was the sweet, kind, sincere, protective friend off the field and then there was the Jane that was tougher and more masculine than most of the guys on the team. This was the Jane that made her blush and made her heart beat faster.  
Taking one last glance at Maura out of the corner of her eye, Jane turned her concentration to the snap of the football. In the blink of an eye, she was laying on her back, gasping to catch her breath. A sharp pain shot through her right side as she struggled to breathe. She stared up at the cloudy sky; eyes watering as the pain subsided, wishing she hadn't dropped her focus. Jane hadn't seen the blitz coming and it came at her in the large, muscular form of Giovanni.  
As Maura sat contemplating exactly what it was she was feeling, her thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Looking up, she saw that Jane was lying on her back, holding her side. Her first instinct was to rush to Jane's side, but she stopped when she saw that two players were in a shoving match next to Jane.  
"What the hell Giovanni!"  
"Come on Frankie, if she wants to play with the big boys, she's gonna haveta learn to take a hit like one."  
"You're such an asshole man. This is practice. We don't hit like that." Frankie gave Giovanni a strong shove.  
"Do your job as right tackle and she won't get hit like that." He shoved Frankie back.  
"If I knew you were going to come at her like that I woulda flattened you."  
"You wanna go at me kid?" Giovanni pulled off his helmet and threw it on the ground. "Take your best shot little man."  
Frankie grabbed at his helmet, but before he could take it off, Jane stopped him.  
"He's not worth it." She said pushing Frankie away from Giovanni.  
"Yeah, listen to your sister Frankie. And you…" He said jabbing his index finger into Jane's shoulder pads. "Keep your eyes off of the cute blondes and concentrate on the game…although I don't blame you one bit." He nodded in Maura's direction.  
Anger hit Jane like a tidal wave, pulling her under with a rush of feelings she couldn't control. It happened so fast, she didn't have time to think of the consequences or the reason why fury coursed through her like wild fire. All she knew was that she had to do something. With one last flex of her right hand, she moved with lightning speed catching Giovanni completely by surprise.  
Maura saw Jane push Frankie away from a much taller Giovanni, trying to calm her younger brother. As the shouting continued, Maura noticed Jane stiffen at something Giovanni said, something she couldn't quite hear from where she stood. Transfixed by the scene that played out in front of her, she could tell that Jane was angry and was doing everything she could to contain it. Jane's hands slowly balled into fists as she looked up at Giovanni.  
Maura's eyes widened with wonder as she watched Jane's right fist cut across Giovanni's chin, knocking him to his knees. Before he could get up, Coach Cross appeared between them.  
"You…"he said pointing at Jane. "Hit the showers. And you," he said pointing at Giovanni who was still on the ground. "If you ever blindside my quarterback like that again during a practice, you'll be off the team."  
Jane took off her helmet and threw it on the ground. She glared at Giovanni and he glared back. Frankie started to push Jane away, picking up her helmet as they went. Even though Frankie was shorter than Jane, he was more compact and muscular. It took all of his strength to keep Jane from pushing back into Giovanni who was still kneeling on the ground, dazed. He didn't know what Giovanni had said to his sister, but whatever it was had Jane spitting nails.  
"What? Am I speaking Spanish or something? Go!" Coach Cross pointed at Jane then glared down at Giovanni. "You're damn lucky she used her right hand to hit you with Giovanni. You'd be waking up in the locker room missing a few teeth if she had used her throwing arm."  
Maura, who had been holding her breath, let it out long and slow as she watched Jane march past her being pushed by Frankie. She could tell that Frankie was using everything he had to keep Jane from rushing back to finish Giovanni off. Noticing Jane had a scowl on her face; Maura wondered what had made her so angry in the first place. As she watched Jane reach for her side and wince in pain, Maura hoped that Jane would give her a sign she was okay. Before panic could set in, Jane looked over her shoulder and gave Maura a wink and a reassuring smile.  
***

Waiting for Jane seemed like forever to a normally patient Maura. She couldn't relax until she knew Jane was okay. Having watched the dark haired girl being pushed off the field by her brother had Maura worried. The first game was tomorrow and she hoped that Jane would still be able to play. They had spent the better part of two weeks preparing for the anatomy test that was also tomorrow. Maura had no doubt that Jane would pass with flying colors and hoped that a cheap shot wouldn't be the cause of her not being able to play in her first game.  
Her stomach finally unclenched when she saw Jane and Frankie walking towards her, laughing and gently shoving each other playfully.  
"Jane, are you okay?" Maura jumped up off the bleachers, heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to hug Jane, but she stopped herself. Even though she wasn't the best at reading people, something in Jane's posture told her to stay back.  
Jane looked confused. "Oh, that?" she nodded towards the field. "That was nothing. Might be a little sore tomorrow, but I'm fine." She said touching her right side.  
"Are you sure? You may have fractured one of your middle ribs. Fractures usually occur from direct blows. Do you have any pain while breathing?"  
"No Dr. Maura. I don't have any pain while breathing. He didn't hit me that hard. I think the worst part was getting the wind knocked out of me. Anyway, that's why I wear all that protective gear." Jane gave Maura a reassuring smile. "I think I hurt my hand more by hitting Giovanni. Thank goodness I used my right hand." She flexed the fingers of her right hand a few times.  
Maura wanted to touch Jane's hand, but instead she put her own hands in her pockets. "Okay Jane."  
Jane shifted her weight nervously and Frankie looked back and forth between the two of them.   
"Just ask already." Frankie blurted out as he watched Jane nervously run her hands through her hair.  
"Um," Jane shot Frankie her best annoyed glare. "Maura, I know the test is tomorrow, but I was kinda hoping that maybe we could do something fun before we got back to the studying." Jane stammered.  
Frankie watched his nervous sister with curiosity. This was a side he hadn't seen and it amused him.  
"It's just, um, after all that stuff earlier…I’ve just got too much energy right now to study." Jane's eyes were pleading.  
"What do you propose?" Maura asked, knowing full well that whatever it was Jane wanted to do, she was going to say yes. Jane had a way of getting Maura to say yes to pretty much anything. That was the effect that Jane had on her. She was however enjoying this nervous Jane in front of her as much as Frankie was.  
"I propose…we go roller skating!" Jane smiled that huge, dimpled grin that made Maura melt.  
"Roller-skating?" Maura exaggerated each word. "I don't know how to roller skate." She frowned.  
"Frankie and I will teach you." Jane sounded excited.  
"I'm not too sure about this." Maura began.  
"Come on Maura." Frankie coaxed. "It'll be fun. And trust me; Jane needs to do something to blow off this steam before someone else gets hurt."  
"Shut up Frankie." Jane gave him a jab to the arm, and then looked expectantly at Maura. "What do ya say?"  
Maura took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Okay, but we study after."  
Jane threw her arms around Maura's neck in an excited hug. Maura hadn't expected it, nor had she expected it to feel so good.  
***

From the moment they stepped into the dark, dank skating rink, Maura felt out of place. The smell is what hit her first, causing her to scrunch up her nose. "What is that smell?" She asked, holding her hand up to cover her nose.  
"Oh, that would be the smell of sweaty feet…" Jane took a deep breath. "Yes…that all American smell of roller skates and feet."  
"I am not sure I am going to like this Jane." Maura looked around with something akin to fear in her eyes.  
"Look Maur…I know it's mostly a younger crowd around here…but it's a good way to blow off steam. I promise we'll have fun. Let yourself go…" Jane waved her hands in the air, spinning around as if to emphasize that she was willing to let herself go as well.  
Maura watched Jane, a smile on her face. She was enthralled by Jane's enthusiasm and couldn't help but feel it as well.  
"Okay Jane…I will let myself go."  
"What size do you wear?"  
"What size what?"  
"Shoe Maur…what size shoe do you wear?"  
"Oh…I wear a six and a half. Why?"  
"Skates…I'm gonna go get our skates. You stay here, I'll be right back." Jane said as she headed over towards the counter.  
When Jane returned, she was holding two pairs of brown, worn out skates in front of her.  
"I know you don't expect me to put my feet into those…?" Maura asked surprised that Jane would even bring the skates near her, let alone want her to wear them.  
"Well…if you wanta learn to skate, you haveta wear these." Jane said, dangling the skates in front of Maura's frowning face. "Here…let me help you…" She knelt down in front of a sitting Maura. "Take your shoes off and I'll help you lace these suckers."  
"You're serious aren't you? You really want me to put those on?"  
"As serious as a heart attack..." Jane chuckled. "Come on…we don't have all day." She said as she helped Maura out of her shoes and into the old skates.  
Jane laced the skates up as tight as she could without cutting the circulation to Maura's legs. She smiled up at an unsure Maura before taking a seat next to her to put her skates on as well.  
"If I get some kind of foot fungus…I will never forgive you." Maura sighed as she wiggled her toes around in the tight fitting skates.  
"Come on Maur…live on the edge once in a while." Jane said as she finished off lacing her skates. "Here…take my hand." Jane stood, reaching down for Maura to help her up.  
"Um…okay." Maura said, taking Jane's hand in hers and allowing herself to be pulled her to her feet, her very wobbly feet. Feeling as if the floor was being pulled out from under her, she pitched forwards, and then backwards trying to regain the balance that slipped past her the instant she tried to stand. Throwing her hands out to brace herself, she smacked Jane in the side of the head before falling back, landing on her backside.  
"Won't be the last time you land on your butt." Frankie glided up next to the two girls.  
"Thanks a lot Frankie." Maura growled as she accepted Jane's hand again to help her to her feet.  
"You'll get used to it Maura." Frankie grinned before taking off towards the big rink that Maura was dreading.  
"You really think I can do that?" Maura pointed at the retreating figure of Frankie. "Oh and I'm sorry I hit you."  
"No worries…you've got a good teacher...me." Jane said proudly as pulled Maura to her feet.  
"No doubt you are the best…but I am not really very athletic Jane. Fencing and ballet…that is the extent of my athletic proficiency."  
"Wow, again with the big words…athletic proficiency." Jane said with a raised eyebrow. "Come on…" She pulled Maura along with her until they reached the outer edge of the rink. "I'll be gentle…"  
Maura tried to smile as she let Jane pull her along, feeling a mixture of dread and excitement.  
"Here, take my hands…I'll lead you." Jane said. She could see the fear in Maura's eyes. "I promise I won't let go of you."  
Maura looked at their out stretched hands wearily. "I'm really not sure about this." She wobbled on her skates.  
"Come on Maur…. I won't let you fall." The honesty in Jane's dark eyes almost took Maura's breath away. "Here hold on to the wall while we get situated." Jane let go of Maura's hands, moving behind Maura so she could help guide her.  
"Okay." Maura tentatively placed one foot out onto the smooth surface of the skating rink. She swayed and started to fall backwards, but then Jane put her arms around Maura's waist to steady her from behind. If being on roller skates wasn't unnerving enough, having Jane's arms around her almost toppled them both over.  
Wrapping her arms around Maura's waist to prevent her from falling was the only thing going through Jane's mind until she felt Maura's body pressed against her. Being so close to each other sent a jolt of electricity through Jane and she wasn't sure if it was Maura or her that had almost caused them to fall. In an attempt to steady herself, she moved around Maura until she was facing her. She knew she had to place some distance between them so she pushed herself away, extending her arms slightly.  
Having Jane's body pressed against her from behind, arms securely wrapped around her waist, gave Maura felt a sense of warmth and safety. For a split second, Jane seemed to relax into their closeness. But just as quickly, she stiffened and pulled away from a slightly flustered and breathless Maura.  
"Here, take my hands." Jane s voice was almost a whisper. Maura placed her hands in Jane's and Jane began skating backwards, slowly pulling Maura along with her.  
"What are you doing Jane? You're going to fall skating that way." Maura was slightly unsure. She was afraid for Jane, but thrilled to be holding her hands. She followed Jane's lead, lacing her fingers through the strong, yet soft hands in front of her.  
"Nah, this is the way my dad taught me and this is how I taught Frankie and Tommy. Just keep your eyes on mine and you'll get used to it soon enough." Jane tried to smile at Maura, feeling her confidence diminish slightly. She was still feeling the effects of their proximity and the intimacy of Maura's touch.  
Maura tried to look into the soft brown eyes, but she found it difficult, afraid that what she was feeling would somehow show on her face. Feeling Jane's strong hands holding hers was distracting enough, the thought of staring into Jane's eyes was just too much for Maura. Her nerves began to get the better of her.  
"Did you know that roller skating is not only a form of recreation, but it is also a form of transportation." Maura slipped into her routine of spouting out facts. "The first recorded use of roller skates was in a London stage performance in 1743. No one knows who the inventor was though."  
"Really Maur…are you that nervous?" Jane asked, feeling some of her confidence returning.  
"No, I' m not nervous." Maura said too quickly.  
"Look, I told you I wouldn't let you fall. Don't you trust me?" Jane gave Maura a pitiful look.  
Maura sighed and tried to smile. "I know. I trust you." She said, thankful that Jane didn't know the real reason she was nervous. She watched Frankie wiz by at breakneck speed. He was waving his hands and swaying to the very loud music. Maura took this opportunity to change the subject. "He's pretty good." She nodded at him as he went by.  
"Yeah, you think? I'm better." Jane smirked, pulling Maura along with her at a slow pace.  
"I'm sure you are. You seem to be good at everything you do." Maura felt herself blushing as she said the words. Jane looked into Maura's wide hazel eyes, not sure what to say next. The silence between them was comfortable, so much so that Jane could have stared into Maura's eyes all night if she could have gotten away with it. Suddenly the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness, followed by myriad of lights spinning around them.  
"What just happened?" Maura asked, tightening her grip on Jane's hands.  
"Um, they do that when they play a slow song…you know for couples to skate to." Jane said as the sound of Foreigners "I want to know what love is" drifted towards them.  
Maura looked around at the little white dots of light that covered every surface of the skating rink, including her and Jane. "Is this from a mirrored ball?" She looked up to see the spinning ball over their heads.  
"You mean a disco ball?" Jane asked, marveling at the innocent delight Maura showed for the smallest of things.  
"Yes, a disco ball or glitter ball. I can understand the glitter ball reference…" She looked around again as the lights danced around the room. "With the reflecting light directed in so many different directions, it produces a complex display of sparkling lights. It's absolutely beautiful."  
"Let me guess…you've never seen one before." Jane asked as she unconsciously pulled Maura closer in the dim light.  
"No, never…I find it fascinating that the surface of the ball is covered with hundreds of tiny mirrors, all the same size and shape. It feels like we are surrounded by stars." Maura gushed, allowing Jane to pull her closer. So caught up in the small lights that seemed to touch every part of the room, she didn't feel nervous anymore.  
Not realizing that she had pulled Maura closer, Jane found herself becoming lost in the words of the soft music that filtered through her thoughts. She began to quietly hum the melody as she felt Maura yield to her gentle pull. She couldn't help but grin at Maura's enthusiasm, it was contagious.  
"What is this song?" Maura asked, pulling Jane from her reverie.  
"Hummm…?" Jane asked, not really listening to Maura. She was still lost in the lyrics when a particular stanza hit her hard. "I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me, I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me…" Feeling her very straight world tilt slightly at her sudden realization, she began to feel a little weak in the knees.  
"The song, the one you're humming. I like it…what's it called?"  
"Oh, its Foreigner…I want to know what love is…" Jane said, shaking her head slightly. She was feeling foolish for having been caught daydreaming. All of a sudden she was very aware of Maura's hands in hers and how much she was enjoying having their fingers intertwined. Jane was thankful it was still pretty dark because she could feel her face growing hot with what she assumed would be a bright red blush.  
Maura tilted her head as if it would help her to hear the words better. She smiled as she listened to the power ballad being played over the speakers. Even though the lights were still dimmed, Maura thought she saw a multitude of emotions pass over Jane's face. She decided she needed to listen carefully to the song that seemed to have a strong effect on Jane.  
"Let's talk about love, I wanna know what love is, the love you feel inside, I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love, I wanna feel what love is, no you just cannot hide, I know you can show me…"  
With a small smile on her lips, Maura listened as the song came to an end. She couldn't help but wonder if what she was feeling every time she was around Jane was love. She had no reference for the emotions she was experiencing and figured that Jane didn't either, but whatever it was she was feeling, it was kind of nice.  
"You know; you really are adorable…" Jane said her voice barely a whisper. She decided to take advantage of the shadows that hid her face, allowing what she was feeling to show in her eyes knowing Maura wouldn't be able to see.  
Maura thought she heard Jane say something, but couldn't quite make out what the words were. Giving Jane's hands a gentle squeeze, she found herself wishing she could see into Jane's eyes.  
As if on cue, the lights switched on and Maura found herself looking into two very dark eyes full of something she hadn't seen before. She felt something new in the way that Jane's gaze followed her, something that gave her those butterflies in her stomach. Could it be desire she saw reflected back at her, the same desire she was feeling.  
When the room was flooded with light, Jane couldn't help herself. She took one look into those hazel eyes full of something that both frightened and excited her. Holding Maura's gaze, she let her feelings finally come to the surface, if only for a brief moment.  
Being on the receiving of the smoldering look Jane was giving her, Maura's nerves got the better of her. She began to stumble forward until she found herself falling into Jane's arms. They both fell, Jane on her back and Maura on top.  
Their faces were merely inches apart as they stared at each other in shock. In fact, they were so close that Maura could feel Jane's warm breath on her cheek or perhaps it was the heat that seemed to be radiating off of Jane in waves. Maura couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of the moment.  
Jane had her arms around Maura, holding her close against her, wanting to protect her.  
"You okay?" Jane barley breathed, feeling the slight shiver from Maura.  
"Yeah…" Maura nodded, very aware of how it felt to have Jane's arms holding her close. It felt good.  
"Jane, Maura…you guys alright?" Frankie rolled up next to them, breaking the spell.  
Maura was thankful for the distraction that took her mind off of Jane's body, which was pressed against her own. She tried to read Jane's expression. She wasn't sure what Jane was thinking, but she knew that Jane was holding her closer and tighter than need be. Their lips were only inches apart and she saw Jane's lips part ever so slightly. She had a sudden urge to taste them, but pulled back to stop herself.  
"Here, let me take Maura around a couple of times." Frankie said, helping Maura to her feet. She felt an unexplainable loss at having been taken from Jane's strong, shielding arms.  
Jane blinked a few times, lying on her back as she watched Frankie pull Maura from her protective embrace. The immediate emptiness she felt almost overwhelmed her.  
Maura watched Jane's dazed expression change to confusion and then embarrassment. With the quickness of a seasoned athlete, Jane was on her feet.  
"Um, okay. I'll just go around a few times." Jane took off without looking at Maura hoping she could hide the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.  
Maura was filled with disappointment by how quickly Jane had taken off. Her stomach dropped at the thought that maybe Jane was angry with her. Biting down on her bottom lip, she furrowed her brow as she worried about Jane's reaction.  
"Don't worry Maura. I'll be more careful." Frankie smiled at her. It was obvious that he had mistaken the look on her face for fear.  
"Thanks Frankie." She managed to give him a small smile. She could feel the sting of tears threaten at the confusion she was feeling by Jane's sudden departure.  
Frankie was quiet for a minute then he looked up at Maura. "I'm glad you and Jane are friends." He gave her a nervous smile.  
"Me too…" Maura said as she tried to find Jane in the crowd, hoping beyond hope that Jane still felt the same way.  
"You know Jane doesn't have many friends." He said quickly as if he was sharing some guarded secret.  
"Really?" Maura looked at him, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. "She seems pretty popular to me." She had seen many people approach Jane at school. It seemed as if Jane was never alone.  
"Those people aren't friends Maura. They mostly want something from her. The girls don't like her cuz she gets to hang out with the boys all the time and the boys are just plain afraid of her." He had a sad and serious look on his face. "Look, I'm just glad she has you." He looked embarrassed. "Since you two have been hanging out together, Jane has been a nicer person to be around." He gave Maura a crooked smile.  
Maura didn't say anything for a minute. She searched the rink again until she found Jane skating at a harried speed, as if she were being chased by some invisible entity. Maura worried that it may be her Jane was trying to run from.  
As Jane skated around the rink, speed was her friend. Her hair whipped past her shoulders and out of her face, cooling off her heated skin. She didn't look at Maura, couldn't look at her. She had seen too much in those amazing hazel eyes earlier and it scared her. One thing she did know was that she had hurt Maura by leaving so abruptly, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it. All she wanted to think about was how fast she could get away, but she knew in her heart she had to fix things.  
Maura was surprised when Jane flew up alongside Frankie, out of breath and red in the face from exertion. She hadn't expected to see her return so soon.  
"What say we park Maura over there by the wall and you race me around…loser buys pizza." Jane said, a twinkle in her eye that had Maura sighing in relief. Although Jane seemed slightly nervous, she was smiling in that relaxed way that had Maura wrapped around her finger.  
Frankie gave Maura a questioning glance and Maura nodded as he pulled her over to the wall so she could hold onto the ledge. She saw the excited gleam in both of their eyes at the prospect of a competition. She was seeing sibling rivalry at its best  
"Don't worry Maur…I got this." Jane winked at her.  
"Well if it's any consolation, you've got me as well." Maura barely whispered as she watched Jane take off after her brother.


	4. The Best is Yet to Come

Chapter 4-The Best is yet to come  
Standing in front of her mirror, Jane studied her reflection. She couldn't see anything different, but she knew something had changed. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, the same dark brown she saw every morning as she got ready for school. The image before her appeared to be the Jane Rizzoli she thought she knew, but she felt altered in some way. Leaning forward she looked closely at herself. She hoped she'd see something to identify the change she now felt, a change she wasn't sure she was ready to accept.  
Jane wasn't exactly sure how to handle what she had seen in Maura's eyes earlier that afternoon. At the end of the day, Jane did the only thing she could think of, she ran. She ran away from Maura and a need she had never experienced before. Jane knew she had hurt Maura greatly, but something was holding her back. If she had the guts to admit it, she knew exactly what it was. It was fear. For the first time in her life she felt like a coward.  
With a resigned sigh, Jane ran her fingers through her long dark hair, pushing it back over her shoulders in the process. She rubbed her tired eyes with the palms of her hands before turning her attention back to her weary reflection.  
"You're in deep trouble Rizzoli." she said aloud. "Deep, deep trouble..." When the only response was silence, she smirked at herself. "Figures you wouldn't have much to say…"  
As Jane rummaged through her drawers, looking for something to sleep in, a wave of guilt came over her. Her stomach churned with uncertainty. She hadn't called Maura when she got home. It was something that she had done every day since they had started their study sessions, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
Doing her best to push down her doubts and remorse, Jane decided to listen to some music. As her fingers ran across a stack of albums, she pulled out one in particular and considered it for a minute. She flipped it over and scanned the song titles until she found what she was looking for. She placed the record on the player, bringing the needle to hover over the third song. When she dropped the needle into place, the room filled with the sound of Foreigners "I want to know what love is." With a small smile, Jane leaned back against her bed. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get lost in the lyrics.  
***

Disappointment was something that Maura was familiar with. She had experienced it all through her life in one form or another, usually moving on without much thought. She had long ago built an invisible fortress around her, keeping people at arm's length, protecting herself from heartache. But tonight was different and it was because Jane hadn't called. It had become a ritual that Maura looked forward to every night and not hearing Jane's voice before bed caused an ache in her stomach. With a heavy sigh, Maura came to the realization that Jane had climbed those walls she had so carefully erected around her heart. Jane was slowly, but surly making a place for herself within Maura's once guarded life, leaving Maura defenseless.  
As Maura got ready for bed, she tried to reason with herself that Jane was probably tired. She could still feel the sting of Jane's rejection as her mind began to wander back to what had happened between them that afternoon.  
It had been one moment, but what a moment it had been. Maura could still feel Jane's hands, warm and strong as they held onto hers. The heat that had emanated off of Jane's body still left a lingering burn on Maura's skin. Jane's eyes had been intense in a way that Maura had never seen before, but she thought she recognized the desire. She felt completely and utterly safe with Jane, but she wasn't sure that Jane felt the same way. Having almost convinced herself that what she saw in Jane's eyes was something she had imagined, she felt an overwhelming sadness sweep over her as she slipped under her covers.  
***

Standing outside of their anatomy classroom, Maura leaned against the wall as casually as she could. She was waiting for Jane, who had stayed after class so Mr. Dennison could grade her test. It had been a unit test consisting of the first five chapters. Having studied consistently for two weeks, Maura was confident that Jane had passed. As she watched people walk by, gathering things from their lockers and hustle out the door, her thoughts turned to Jane.  
Maura had never been so comfortable with anyone before. Jane didn't judge her, make fun of her, or make her feel strange. She was beginning to realize that her attraction to Jane had moved far past the Jane in the football uniform, to the Jane that had become her friend.  
Maura was taken by surprise when Jane flew out of the room and propelled herself at her, arms outstretched. The unexpected force of Jane's hug caused Maura to drop her books.  
"I passed, I passed." Jane squeezed Maura hard. "Thank you so much for helping me." She pulled back so she could look at Maura. "Not only did I pass, but I got a 92!" She smiled that dazzling, dimpled smile and held her paper up for Maura to see.  
Maura felt weak at the knees as bent down to pick up her books.  
Jane watched Maura gather her things off the floor. "Sorry Maura, did I do that?" She bent down to help.  
"It's okay Jane. I'm really proud of you. I had no doubt you would do it."  
"Well," Jane said picking up the last book and handing it to Maura. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks…"  
"I’m happy that I could help." Maura took the book from Jane. When their hands touched, warmth traveled up Maura's arm, straight towards her chest. As she stood up, she caught a glimpse of something new in Jane's eyes. Was it fear Maura had seen?  
"I'd better go give Coach the good news." Jane said with a shy smile. "You're gonna come to the game aren't you?" She looked hopeful.  
"I wouldn't miss it." Maura smiled back at her.  
"Great." Jane picked up her book bag and slung it over her left shoulder. She stopped before turning away and gave Maura a cautious smile. "Thanks for everything Maur."  
"Anytime..." Maura whispered feeling something stir deep down inside of her as she watched Jane walk away.  
Leaving Maura alone in the hallway, Jane hoped that Maura hadn't seen the fear that had welled up inside of her when they touched. Her need to be near Maura was so strong that it frightened her. Having never felt anything quite like it before, Jane had no reference. With one last glance over her shoulder, she could see Maura gently biting down on her lower lip. She couldn't help but think that Maura looked adorable, but deep down she knew Maura had seen the fear in her eyes. Jane knew she needed to make things right, but she wasn't sure exactly what she could do. As she headed towards the football field, she decided she would think about it later.  
***

Surrounded by a calm silence, Maura sat in the bleachers alone with only the setting sun to keep her company. The sky had changed from its usual brilliant blue to a color palette of pinks and oranges as the sun began to slip down past the horizon. Although it had been a warm afternoon, the beginnings of an autumn chill now filled the air around her. As a cool breeze blew past her, Maura shivered slightly. She had forgotten her jacket, having worn only a light oxford button up shirt with a pair of Capri pants. Realizing it was not her best choice for a wardrobe, she wrapped her arms around herself. She hoped that she would be able to stand the cold air as the temperature was sure to drop throughout the night.  
The game didn't start until six o'clock, allowing Maura time to sit back and watch people trickle in around her. Off in the distance she saw a bus pull up. Kids filed off one at a time, carrying all shapes and sizes of instruments for the band, followed by what she presumed was the opposing football team. Fear gripped her as she saw the size of some of the young men that she knew Jane would be facing on the field. As another shiver passed through her, she hugged herself tighter although it wasn't the cold air that made her shiver this time.  
Jane stood back, watching Maura from a distance. She wasn't quite ready to make her presence know yet. Jane wanted to observe the other girl without being seen. It was still early and Jane had been pleasantly surprised to find Maura sitting in the bleachers already. If she was being truthful with herself, she had been afraid she would have to wait until after the game to see Maura. For some reason it pained her to think she wouldn't get to see Maura's smile before she took the field. It was the smile that lifted her spirits so much, making her feel like she could conquer the world. As Jane watched, silently contemplating, she saw Maura wrap her arms around herself and shiver. Pushing away from the wall she was leaning against, she decided it was time to let Maura know she was there.  
Maura felt Jane's presence before she saw her. Something had changed in the air around her and she knew it was the energy that radiated off Jane. She could feel it every time she was near Jane. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. With a small smile on her face, she quietly waited for Jane to approach.  
Jane could almost see the smile on Maura's face as she got closer. As she slipped into the seat next to Maura, she pulled her sweatshirt off.  
"Here," Jane handed Maura her worn, faded, Red Sox hoodie. "Take this."  
Maura took it without a word. It was still warm from Jane's body heat as she set it in her lap.  
Tilting her head slightly, Maura looked over at Jane. Her mouth went dry at the sight before her. Jane was wearing a black tank top and a pair of gray sweat pants. The muscles in her arms stood out against the tanned skin that had a healthy glow in the late afternoon setting sun. For the first time, Maura could see how strong and broad Jane's shoulders were. She blinked a few times, unsure what she should say or do. Jane was an athletic goddess and Maura wanted nothing more than to worship the body next to her.  
Feeling Maura's eyes on her, Jane couldn't help but smirk. Her usual bravado was returning under Maura's hungry gaze. As another gust of wind blew around them, Jane looked at Maura with a raised eyebrow.  
"Are you gonna put it on?" Jane asked.  
"What?" Maura wasn't sure Jane was talking about. Her attention was on the figure next to her, not the sweatshirt she now held in her hands.  
"The sweat shirt Maur. Are you gonna put it on?"  
"Oh…" Maura held up the grey sweat shirt with 'Red Sox' across the front in red letters. "What about you Jane? Won't you get cold?"  
"Nah, I got my letterman jacket in my bag." Jane said as she took the sweatshirt from Maura. "Put your arms up."  
Maura did as she was told, allowing Jane to pull the sweat shirt over her head. As she slipped her arms into the warm garment, Jane reached over to pull Maura's hair out from the collar. Maura shivered again when she felt Jane's warm fingers brush the back of her neck as she gathered the long strands of hair before letting them splay out around Maura's shoulders.  
"How very chivalrous of you Jane…" Maura sighed into the warmth that now surrounded her.  
"Well, you know me…a regular knight in shining amour." Jane laughed as she gave Maura a slight bow. "Please promise me you'll wear jeans and remember to bring a jacket to the next game."  
"I guess I didn't really think about how cold it would get. I'll remember to dress more accordingly next time." Maura smiled as she snuggled into the sweat shirt not at all sorry that she had forgotten her jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."  
"Keep it…I've got like five of them at home." Jane said with the wave of a hand. She leaned back on her elbows, looking out at the field she was going to be playing on in just a little over an hour. "Maura…? You do have a pair of jeans, don't you?"  
"Um…yes? I think so…I'm pretty sure I do…" Maura struggled to speak as she tried to remember if she had any.  
Jane couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her as she tried to imagine Maura in a pair of blues jeans. Since the moment she had laid eyes on Maura, she knew that Maura was anything but casual. Her appearance was always impeccable, as was her choice in clothes. Maura's wardrobe was a far cry from Jane's typical teenager without a cause appearance.  
"What is that for?" Maura asked, slightly affronted by Jane's laugh.  
"I was just imagining you in a pair of Levi's…I bet you don't even have a pair of Levi's do you?" Jane glanced sideways at a frowning Maura.  
"Although I am not entirely sure what Levi's are, I assume they are some sort of denim pants." She watched as Jane nodded confirmation. "Therefore, yes I do own a pair of denim pants…at least I am pretty sure I do. They are probably somewhere in the back of my closet."  
Deciding she had teased Maura enough, Jane turned her attention back to the darkening sky. "Fall is my favorite time of year." She sighed in contentment.  
"Really…? Why?" Maura asked, grateful for the change in subject.  
"Guess it's cuz I get to play football…" Jane said as she stretched her long legs out in front of her, propping them up on the row of bleachers in front of them. "The hope that the Red Sox will make the World Series is still alive…although barely… it starts to cool off…the trees change color…you know…stuff like that. I'd give spring a close second…with spring training and all…" She looked at Maura expectantly as if she should understand.  
"Spring training…?" Maura blinked a few times, not at all sure what Jane was talking about.  
"Baseball Maur…" Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"Oh…"  
"What's your favorite time of year?" Jane asked. She watched as Maura leaned her elbows on her knees, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.  
"I guess I never really thought about it." Maura said with a sad sigh. She bit down on her bottom lip as she quietly considered Jane's question. "Can I get back to you on that?"  
Jane saw Maura bit her lip and recognized the worry behind the action. She tried to smile before giving Maura a nod.  
"I think my favorite thing about fall is Thanksgiving…all that food…yum." Jane ran her hand across her flat stomach.  
"It amazes me Jane that you can consume so much food and still stay so thin. You definitely have an ectomorph body type."  
"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Jane looked over at Maura, her face scrunched up in offense.  
"I said you were an ectomorph. You are tall and thin. And based on the fact that you can eat pretty much whatever you want and not gain weight, you have a fast metabolism. These are just a few characteristics of an ectomorph." Maura said. "You have the perfect physique for a quarterback. Although your musculature is well defined, it isn't bulky." She reached over, giving Jane's exposed bicep a gentle squeeze as if to illustrate her point. "See…strong, but lean." Maura cleared her throat in an attempt to cover up her sudden nervousness. She hadn't meant to touch Jane and had done so without thinking.  
Jane could still feel the lingering warmth of Maura's fingers on her skin even though Maura was no longer touching her. She closed her eyes in an attempt to center herself, needing to push her thoughts away from Maura and direct them towards the upcoming game. It would do her no good to be distracted by Maura's presence because she needed Maura there.  
"Thanks…I think." Jane tried not to smirk. She reached over to touch the spot that Maura had, running her fingers over the skin that still tingled. This move did not go unnoticed by Maura.  
"Are you nervous?" Maura's voice was soft and thoughtful.  
"Yeah…maybe a little…" Jane sighed. She looked straight ahead as if watching some imaginary game already taking place on the field before her.  
Maura studied Jane's profile and in that moment she saw a quiet strength that moved her beyond words. Maura knew this was what made Jane a good leader for her team.  
"I'm afraid for you." Maura's voice was barely a whisper, but Jane heard her.  
Breaking free from her thoughts, Jane looked over at Maura and tried to smile. "Why?"  
Maura nodded her head in the direction of the newly arrived bus. "I saw the other team. They are huge Jane. I'm worried that you'll get hurt."  
"I can hold my own…" Jane said more firmly than she intended. "I mean…thanks…but I've got a good bunch of guys out there with me. I trust them to protect me." Her voice softened slightly as she spoke about her team mates.  
For a minute, they both sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the sounds of people arriving for the game pulled Jane from her quiet contemplations that she decided it was time to get ready. She leaned her head back and looked at the darkening sky with a resigned sigh before standing up.  
"I guess I gotta go get ready now." Jane said as she picked up her bag. She looked down at Maura who was still sitting. "I was gonna ask you if you wanna come to the after-party with me and Frankie. Hopefully it will be a victory party."  
"Um…I'm not too sure about that Jane. I don't really know anyone." Maura looked away shyly.  
"You know me…and that's all that matters." Jane said as she nudged Maura's shoulder with her knee to get her to look up. "I'd really like it if you'd come Maur…" Jane tried not to sound too desperate for the other girl’s company.  
"Well…" Maura considered the backs of her hands before looking up at the expectant expression on Jane's face. "Okay..."  
"Cool…I'll see you after the game." Jane said with a wink as she reached down to give Maura's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of running her fingers over the silky honey-blonde locks. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly, she jogged down the bleachers and away from all distractions, especially one named Maura Isles.  
As Maura watched Jane head off towards the locker rooms, she was sure she had felt Jane's fingers brush through her hair when she had touched her shoulder. Even though she was still apprehensive about watching Jane play her first game, Maura couldn't keep the smile off of her face.  
As the late afternoon light gave way to early twilight, Maura watched with interest as people filed into the high school stadium. She had chosen to sit off to the side where the crowd was thinner.  
Maura looked up when she heard the pop and hiss of the flood lights overhead as they illuminated the football field and bleachers. She could see the puffs of steam rising from the hot lights as they came into contact with the cool night air that had settled around everyone.  
Slipping her hands into the front pocket of Jane's hoodie, she burrowed further into the gray sweatshirt that now protected her from the chilly air. As she did, she caught a whiff of Jane in the process. It smelled like lavender, vanilla, and something uniquely Jane. Maura had smelled it many times when Jane would return from the locker room having just showered and washed her hair.  
Running her finger over the material, Maura felt as if she was somehow feeling Jane. She hugged herself, reveling in the sensation of Jane's sweat shirt. Feeling it against her skin gave her goose bumps. Maura marveled at the fact that the mere idea of Jane having worn it thrilled her. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into whatever it was Jane had to offer. She gave pause to that thought as she realized how much she had come to need Jane's presence in such a short time.  
***

As Jane stood in the tunnel, waiting for her name to be called, she could feel the nervous knots twisting in her stomach. She was anxious to get out on the field, anxious and excited. An image of Maura sitting in the bleachers brought a smile to Jane's face. When she heard her name announced over the loud speaker, she took a deep breath and stepped out into the lights.  
The sound of an announcer pulled Maura from her thoughts as the voice introduced each player. She strained to see Jane and Frankie, but she was mostly looking for Jane. She cheered when Frankie came jogging onto the field. When Jane appeared, Maura jumped up and clapped, unable to contain her excitement.  
Jane trotted over to the benches on the sidelines and took her helmet off. Her long, dark hair was pulled back and she smiled up at the crowd. She scanned the people sitting on the bleachers until her eyes came to rest on Maura. She waved excitedly and gave Maura that thousand-watt smile.  
Maura almost melted right then and there, but she was distracted when Jane's gaze moved away. Maura watched as Jane directed her smile and wave at a small group of people before turning around and sitting next to Frankie.  
Jane waved one last time before she turned her attention to the field in front of her, shutting out everything else around her.  
Looking over to see who Jane had waved at, Maura had a strange feeling come over her at the thought that someone else was there to cheer for Jane. She was relieved when she saw a man, a woman, and a teenage boy.  
The woman was wearing a t-shirt with the number 24 on it and Rizzoli #2 across the top and Maura recognized Frankie's jersey number. The man had Jane's number 8 and Rizzoli #1 on his t-shirt.  
Relief filled Maura as she realized they were Jane and Frankie's parents and youngest brother Tommy. As she sat there, she tried to take in every detail of this family that was there to support their kids. She felt a stab of pain as she thought of how many functions her parents had attended. She could count them on one hand.  
As Maura sat back quietly observing Jane's parents, she got lost in thoughts of her own parents. Her father was rarely at home, spending more than half the year in Africa. Her mother, an art professor at Harvard University, was almost always busy. This left little time for Maura. She had learned early on not to expect too much from her absent mother and father. While she was wallowing in her pity, which was something she rarely did, she didn't see Jane's mother watching her.  
When Maura realized she was being watched, she tried to smile. Jane's mother smiled back, then leaned over to Mr. Rizzoli and said something before getting up and making her way over to where Maura was sitting.  
"You must be Maura." Jane's mother extended her hand towards Maura.  
"Yes. Mrs. Rizzoli I presume." Maura took Mrs. Rizzoli's hand. It was strong like Jane's and Maura could see where Jane got that strong jaw and those incredible dimples. Mrs. Rizzoli's eyes were different though, softer maybe and not as dark. There was a twinkle of excitement, but the light hazel wasn't as intense. When she smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners. Her smile though is what struck Maura. Jane and Frankie had that same smile. It was the smile that could light up a room.  
"I'm so proud of my Janie, but sometimes I wish she would do something less dangerous." Mrs. Rizzoli shook her head as she watched the field.  
Maura was quiet for a minute. She too was worried for Jane, having said as much to the dark haired girl before she had left Maura alone in the bleachers. Mrs. Rizzoli turned to look at Maura, who had a frown on her face as she thought of the thousands of ways Jane could get hurt.  
"This must be your first official game." Mrs. Rizzoli gave Maura a reassuring smile.  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is. I've only seen them practice. Is it really that different?"  
"You'll see." Mrs. Rizzoli gave her a sad smile.  
They both sat quietly lost in thought, watching the teams on each side of the field. The stadium erupted in cheers when the two teams took their place on the field.  
"We'll be kicking off to start." Mrs. Rizzoli explained to Maura. "That gives me at least five minutes to breath before Frankie and Janie take the field." She sat up straighter and gave Maura a sideways glance. "I guess I have you to thank for making sure Jane could play."  
"Um I suppose so…" Maura looked uncomfortable.  
Mrs. Rizzoli reached out and gave Maura a reassuring pat on the arm.  
"It's okay Maura. I'm just glad that Jane is happy. That's all that really matters, even if she is going to give her dear mother a heart attack in the process." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled and Maura could see it reach the older woman's eyes. Maura smiled back and nodded.  
When Maura heard more cheers erupt, she turned her attention back to the field. She watched with bated breath as Jane put on her helmet and trotted out onto the field. She felt something strange in the pit of her stomach as she watched Jane out there. Jane was tall and lean, nothing compared to the visiting team. They were huge and Maura suddenly started to feel a little sick. She took a deep breath and then realized that Mrs. Rizzoli still had her hand on her arm and was squeezing it rather tightly.  
Maura hadn't expected things to happen so fast. She saw Jane take her place in the middle of the field. Her voice carried over the sounds on the field as she called out a succession of numbers and pointed at certain players. Maura heard Jane's husky voice as it carried to her like it was meant only for her. She shivered.  
In an instant, Jane had the ball and stepped back. Two gigantic players pushed through, their sights set on knocking Jane flat on her back, but Jane had other ideas. She shifted to her left then somehow managed to squirm away from the larger of the two who had reached out to grab her. Jane's left arm pulled back and she launched the football into the waiting arms of her wide receiver. Maura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.  
"See what I mean. It's like they want to kill her or something the way they go after her." Mrs. Rizzoli tried to smile. She realized she was now gripping Maura's arm as if her life depended on it. "Sorry." She let go.  
Maura hadn't even realized how tightly Mrs. Rizzoli was holding on to her until she let go and the feeling began to slowly returned to her arm. She didn't have time to say anything because her attention went straight back to Jane.  
"Red 28, red 28, set hut!" Jane shouted before the ball was snapped to her.  
All Maura could hear was the sound of helmets hitting helmets. She watched as Jane handed the ball over just before she was knocked down. But before Maura could blink, Jane was back up on her feet and back in her position shouting out numbers again.  
"Red 18, red 18…green 22, set hut!"  
"She's going for the touchdown." Mrs. Rizzoli said.  
"How do you know?" Maura squinted as if she could see what Mrs. Rizzoli was seeing.  
"She called an audible." Mrs. Rizzoli said, not taking her eyes off of her daughter.  
"A what…?" Maura asked, not sure she had heard right.  
"An audible…she changed the play based on what she saw from the defense. I should know…I'm the one who helps her memorize that huge play book of hers."  
Maura watched the scene unfold just as Mrs. Rizzoli predicted. Jane threw the ball long and into waiting hands for the first touchdown. Everyone cheered and Jane threw her hands up in triumph. Maura couldn't see Jane's face, but she knew she was smiling that huge smile and she felt her heart skip a beat because Jane was looking right at her.  
"Wow," Maura let out a sigh. Her eyes didn't leave Jane as she came off the field to slaps on the shoulder and the occasional high five.  
As Jane took off her helmet she looked right at Maura. She smiled that huge smile and gave her thumbs up.  
"Well I suppose I should be getting back over there." Mrs. Rizzoli nodded in the direction of her son and husband. Tommy was looking in their direction and gave Maura a shy smile. "You know; you could sit with us if you'd like."  
"Um, maybe next time." Maura tried to smile. She didn't want to move for fear that if Jane looked for her again, she may not be able to find her.  
"Okay, but I insist you come to dinner on Sunday. I know that Jane's dad would love to meet you. He enjoys this more than I do. He was so happy that Jane was able to play." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled down at Maura as she stood up to leave. "I won't take no for an answer, so I'll have Jane pick you up at six."  
"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli, it will be a pleasure to have dinner with your family." Maura beamed up at her.  
After Mrs. Rizzoli left Maura to her solitude, she turned her attention back to Jane. She knew she must have the strangest grin on her face. Seeing Jane out there on the field excited her in a way she didn't think was possible. Jane was so good at football; in fact, Jane was good at everything she did. Maura hugged the sweatshirt she was wearing closely against herself and wondered what else Jane was good at. She could feel her cheeks flush slightly as her thoughts took her away from the game. When it came to Jane Rizzoli, Maura knew the best was yet to come.


	5. Under the Sky

Chapter 5-Under the sky  
Putting the car in park, Maura looked over at Jane. The soft iridescent light from the dash board illuminated Jane's profile allowing Maura to see the small frown on her face.  
"I can't believe you drive a BMW 325i…" Jane said as she undid her seatbelt, shifting uncomfortably in the soft black leather seat.  
"It's just a car Jane…why does it bother you so much?" Maura's voice faltered slightly with uncertainty. She gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands feeling disheartened by Jane's tone.  
"I don't know…" Jane struggled to find the words. She wasn't really sure why it bothered her so much. "I guess I just didn't realize how different we really are, you know…our families and stuff."  
"Jane, please don't do that…" Maura sighed, dropping her hands into her lap.  
"What Maura? " Jane challenged before she forced herself to look away. She leaned her elbow against the door and rested her cheek against the back of her hand. Gazing out the window, she could feel the sting of insecurity and it was a strange new sensation that had her feeling inadequate. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt as if she wasn't enough for Maura.  
"Please don't judge me based on preconceived notions just because I drive a BMW. If you do, then you are no better than everyone else in there." Maura pointed towards the house they were parked in front of. "I know you're better than that. When I'm with you… I feel like I belong. For the first time in my life, I don't feel judged. Please don't start now."  
Looking over at Maura, Jane could see the picture of innocence in the soft features of Maura's face. Jane's stomach clenched at the idea that Maura thought it was her that was somehow inadequate. She reached over and laced her fingers with Maura's giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
"You're right…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; maybe I got hit in the head a few too many times tonight." Jane tried to smile even though she could still see the apprehension on Maura's face. Jane watched Maura gently bite down on her lower lip as she contemplated her words.  
"Damn straight she's right…I for one think this car is bitchin." Frankie popped up from the back seat, insinuating himself between Maura and Jane. Jane had forgotten he was in the car and quickly let go of Maura's hand, but not before he noticed. With a raised eyebrow he looked at Jane who quickly looked away.  
"Language Frankie…" Maura admonished as she looked over her shoulder at him. She too had noticed how quickly Jane had let go of her hand. She instantly missed the comfort and reassurance that had been offered in the gentle touch.  
Both Jane and Frankie broke out into laughter, surprising Maura. "What? You know how I feel about that kind of language Jane…" Her frustration at the whole situation was evident in her voice.  
"Mind your 'P's' and 'Q's' Frankie…" Jane gave him a gentle shove before looking at Maura, a smile on her face.  
Maura immediately relaxed when she saw the smile directed her way. Jane always had a way of disarming her with that roguish grin she found so attractive.  
"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Frankie said. "Are we going to this party or what?"  
"Ever been to a party like this?" Jane reached over and touched Maura's shoulder, unable to quell the need to touch her again.  
"Um, no, not really..." Maura looked worried as she watched people pour out of the two story brick house out onto the lawn.  
"Don't worry Maura, I haven't either. This will be my first football party." Frankie was practically jumping around the backseat. "And a victory party at that!"  
"You," Jane pointed at Frankie. "No drinking. Ma will kill me if she finds out I brought you here."  
Maura gave Jane a look somewhere between shock and terror at the implications of being caught by the older Rizzoli.  
"Okay, okay Saint Jane." Frankie threw his hands up in the air as he climbed out of the back seat before disappearing into the crowd that had gathered on the front lawn to welcome him.  
"Why did he call you Saint Jane?" Maura asked.  
"Cuz I don't drink." Jane looked over at her with a self- assured smile. "Underage drinking is against the law and I don't want to hurt my chances of getting into the police academy with some stupid mistake. Besides, I did all of that my first year on the varsity team…guess I got tired of being in trouble with my parents all the time."  
"Very admirable, Jane..." Maura gave her a quick nod. "And smart might I add."  
"Yeah, you know me…smarty pants Rizzoli." Jane said with a smirk and a wink as she got out of the car.  
There it was…the wink that Maura loved so much. It had caused her to visibly shiver and she was sure she had seen playfulness in Jane's smirk as she shut the car door. Sitting in the car alone, she considered the idea that Jane knew exactly what she was doing and how it affected her. Before she could ponder any further a loud knock on the window startled her.  
"Hey…you comin' or what?" Jane said from behind the glass, a look of concern on her face.  
Maura nodded and smiled as she climbed out of the car. With the click of a button, she locked the doors and then slipped the keys into her pocket.  
"You think he'll listen?" Maura asked falling into step next to Jane as they crossed the front yard.  
"Nah, probably not…but I hope he doesn't drink too much. I for one don't want to drag his drunken ass home to our parents…" Jane shrugged her shoulders as she pushed her way past a small group gathered by the door.  
"Language Jane…" Maura started, but was interrupted when Jane stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
"Look Maur, we are about to go into a party full of football players and you will probably hear worse before the night is over…so I suggest you buck up and try not to get offended every time you hear something that disturbs your delicate senses…" Jane said with a crocked grin. "At least for tonight..."  
"Okay…" Maura paused before pointing her finger at Jane. "But just for tonight."  
Maura followed Jane up the walkway as they made their way through the crowd of people loitering about. Out of nowhere a guy was shoved right into Maura taking her by surprise. The force almost knocked her over, but she felt Jane's strong hands steady her. Before she could say anything, she watched wide eyed as Jane grabbed the guy by the front of his t-shirt before shoving him away.  
"Shit Josh, watch where you're going." Jane growled in that low voice that caused Maura's heart to palpitate. "Are you alright?" She turned to Maura who could only nod as they approached the door, willing her heart to slow down.  
As they entered the house, Jane could feel all eyes fall upon them. Some followed them with interest, some with curiosity, and some with a judgment Jane had never had directed at her before. She didn't like it.  
Someone threw Jane a beer can as they made their way through the crowd of teenagers that seemed to fill every corner. Nonchalantly, she tossed it back.  
"Sorry, forgot." A short, stocky guy shouted to her. "How 'bout your friend there?" He said holding up the can in Maura's direction.  
Maura shook her head and Jane gave her a satisfied smirk.  
"What?" Maura looked back at Jane. "I don't like beer…I much prefer wine." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.  
Jane rolled her eyes before several football players descended on her with hugs and pats on the back. She was surrounded by muscle and brawn and looked slightly unnerved by the sudden attention.  
Maura stood back to let the group swarm Jane. She could see that Jane was uncomfortable, but there was a gleam in her eyes that also showed how proud she was to be held in such high esteem by her peers. It was then Maura realized that although Jane acted as if she didn't care what people thought of her, it was far from how she truly felt.  
As Maura stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by people on all sides, she noticed that mostly everyone was looking at Jane with admiration. But Maura also noticed that several girls were scowling. She felt anger rise in her chest at the dirty looks Jane was getting and she realized what Frankie had told her earlier about how most of the girls were jealous was true. She was just now seeing it firsthand.  
"Great game tonight…!" One of the guys said leading Jane into the living room. All eyes were on her as she entered. Jane felt as if she could take on the world as her teammates surrounded her. All of her cocky bravado returned to her tenfold as she let them pull her away from Maura.  
Maura couldn't help but notice Jane's confident swagger return as she watched Jane disappear into the group of brawny football players. In that instant, she felt completely out of place. She backed up, away from the group as she tried to make herself as small as possible not wanting any of the attention directed her way.  
As if Jane could somehow sense Maura's unease, she searched the crowd until their eyes met. She could see that Maura was apprehensive about joining in the celebration. Maura looked shy and uncomfortable and Jane felt a sudden urge to protect her.  
"You okay?" Jane mouthed at Maura who nodded back. Although Maura had nodded in the affirmative, Jane wasn't convinced.  
"Hey Jane, I want you to meet someone…" Steve said as he came up beside her.  
"Yeah, just a sec Steve…" Jane said not taking her eyes off of Maura. "I promised my friend I wouldn't leave her alone in this crowd of brutes." She pointed in Maura's direction before beckoning her over with her hand.  
Maura nodded again as she eased her way over to Jane. With a definitive nod, Jane turned back to Steve when she felt Maura come up behind her.  
"This is Joe and Barry." Steve said as he pulled Jane over to introduce her to two guys who stood off to the side.  
"Hey…" Jane tried to smile. She couldn't help but notice that the guy named Joe was looking over her shoulder at Maura. He had a predatory look in his eyes that Jane didn't like.  
"You've got quite an arm on you…" the one named Barry said as he shook her hand.  
"Thanks…" Jane all but mumbled as her anger smoldered at the look in Joe's eyes. She glanced over her shoulder to see Maura trying to shrink away from the look directed at her. A feeling of satisfaction filled Jane when she felt Maura press closer to her, as if seeking her protection. When she brought her attention back to Barry she was met with a genuine smile. "Sorry, um…Barry is it?"  
"Yeah but everyone calls me Frost. I'm a cornerback for Northside High. I'm hoping to be on the receiving end of one of your passes, by way of interception that is." There was a playful light in his eyes as he smiled brightly at her.  
Jane tried to smile at the young man who stood in front of her. Although he had an overly confident attitude, something that usually put Jane off, there was something warm and friendly in his eyes that Jane liked immediately. Given different circumstances, she knew she could like this guy a lot. Joe on the other hand was asking for a fist to the face. He wasn't just looking at Maura, he was leering.  
"Who's your friend?" Joe nodded in Maura's direction causing Jane to stiffen instantly. She could still feel Maura close to her as she reached back to push Maura further behind her.  
Maura could feel the intent in the look that was directed her way by one of the young men that was talking to Jane. She could also see the tense posture that had taken over Jane. She allowed Jane to gently push her until she could barely see over the broad shoulders in front of her. For a brief second Maura equated the scene before her to a knight in shining armor protecting her virtue.  
"She's not interested…" Jane growled.  
"Really…? You her body guard or something…" Joe taunted Jane with a cocky grin.  
"Something like that…" Jane stared at him long and hard, willing him to say something else.  
Joe tried to stare Jane down, but realized he was in a losing battle. He could feel the air stir around him as several guys turned their attention to what was happening between the two of them. Jane was surrounded by her team and he assumed they would do anything to protect her. He was the outsider, so he took his cue and backed down.  
"Yeah, whatever…" He said in a dismissive tone as he caught sight of easier prey. "Watch your back Rizzoli…" He pushed past Jane. "And I'll see you again…" he said giving Maura one last appraising look.  
"Sorry about my friend there…" Frost said to Jane, an apologetic smile on his face. "He doesn't get out much."  
"Yeah, well he'd better watch who he crosses." Jane said with a sigh, allowing the tension to drain from her as Joe disappeared. "So, you play for Northside huh?"  
"Yeah…I have a feeling we may end up meeting on the field before this year is over." He said before nodding in Maura's direction. "I promise to be on my best behavior if you introduce me to your friend…." He smiled at Maura as she slipped out from behind Jane's protective stance.  
Maura had watched the tension leave Jane as soon as the one that was leering at her had wandered off, so she decided to introduce herself to the one who was still talking to Jane. She could tell by the genuine smile and the soft brown eye's that he was someone she would like.  
Jane could feel Maura come up beside her, bringing a smile to her face. "Maura, this is Frost…Frost, this is Maura." Jane said, instantly calmed by Maura's presence.  
"Nice to meet you Maura…" Frost said, extending his hand for her to shake.  
"And you as well." Maura said as she took his hand in her own, giving it a gentle shake.  
"Frost here plays for Northside." Jane said, shifting her body until she could feel Maura pressing slightly against her.  
Frost smiled before leaning close to Maura to speak. "She doesn't think I can intercept a pass from her…but I think I can." He said in a mock whisper so Jane could hear as well.  
"Not gonna happen…I don't throw interceptions." Jane smirked at Frost good naturedly.  
"Hey Frost…come here…" Frankie shouted from across the room.  
"You know my brother?" Jane raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Yeah, met him last year when we played against each other on JV. He's a good player…a good guy too." Frost waved at Frankie. "Guess I'd better go see what he wants. It was really good to finally meet you Jane. I look forward to seeing you on the gridiron." He gave her a pat on the back as he passed her. "Maura, it was a pleasure."  
Maura smiled at him as he passed by leaving her and Jane alone. "He seemed nice." She said to Jane, who looked lost in thought.  
"Yeah, I suppose." She sighed. "I didn't like his friend Joe though…" she mused out loud. She could feel Maura shiver next to her.  
"Me either…" Maura said, drawing a small smile from Jane.  
When more people headed their direction with the intent of pulling Jane away, Maura tried to step back again and let Jane enjoy her attention. She stopped when she felt a warm hand slip into hers and looked up to see Jane grinning at her.  
"Let's get out of here." Jane pulled Maura towards the kitchen and the door that led out to the backyard. Maura felt the warmth of Jane's hand in her own and she held tight as she let Jane lead her outside. Maura also noticed that Jane didn't let go right away even though they had made their way past the multitude of bodies that blocked their way.  
As they stepped outside Maura could see the yard was well-lit by the lights that streamed from the many windows that adorned the back of the house. Although there were people milling about, it was nowhere near as crowded as it was inside. The wind had died down diminishing the chill in the early autumn air. Maura looked up at the clear sky above, catching a glimpse of the stars as she let Jane lead the way towards a dimly lit corner.  
"I don't like all that attention…" Jane said pulling Maura towards a trampoline that was hidden in the far corner. "I don't do it for the attention." She looked at Maura with a serious expression. She let go of Maura's hand as she climbed up onto the trampoline. "Come'er…" she said patting the empty space next to her.  
"Up there?" Maura seemed surprised that Jane would expect her to jump up next to her. She looked around, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light. When she looked back at Jane, she could see her sitting on the edge of the trampoline, hand extended for her to take.  
"Yeah, come on…take my hand."  
Maura looked up at Jane, then at the trampoline before looking back at Jane, confusion written all over her face.  
"Live a little Maura…" Jane smirked.  
With a resigned sigh, Maura reached out to take Jane's hand. In the blink of an eye, she found herself sitting next to Jane on the taut, stretched fabric. They lightly bounced up and down as Jane scrambled back towards the middle, beckoning Maura to sit next to her. Jane leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the sky. She instantly relaxed when she felt Maura slide up next to her, mimicking her posture.  
"Why do you do it?" Maura asked leaning back next to Jane.  
"I don't know. I guess because someone told me I couldn't. I really hate to be told that I can't do something, especially if they tell me it's because I'm a girl."  
"I can see that." Maura gave her knowing smile.  
"Yeah?" Jane leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "Don't you hate when someone tells you that you can't do something?"  
"Well, no one has ever told me that before." Maura leaned back and slipped her hands into the front pocket of her sweatshirt.  
"Really…?" Jane looked over at Maura. "Never…?"  
"Never…" Maura looked up at the sky. "I never wanted to play football though. I suppose someone might have told me I couldn't do that."  
"Well, I would never tell you that you couldn't do something, even if you wanted to play football." Jane rolled over on her side so she could see Maura better in the semi-darkness.  
"Thanks…although I don't think I will be playing football anytime soon."  
"Never say never…" Jane yawned. "Anyway, just saying… I would support you in anything you wanted to do. That's what friends do, they support each other."  
Maura was quiet for a minute as she studied the stars up in the sky. Hearing the sincerity in Jane's voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She had never had a friend who cared the way Jane did. She rolled over to say something but stopped as the soft glow of the white letter on Jane's varsity jacket caught her attention.  
With cautious fingers, she reached out to trace the chenille letter. It was soft to the touch and she couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her lips.  
"What are you doing?" Jane lifted her head to look at Maura's hand on her jacket suddenly feeling very nervous.  
"My dad still has his letterman's jacket from Harvard." Maura said as her fingers continued to move over the material. "Do you know the origins?"  
"Um…no…" Jane tried not to sound flustered by Maura's proximity as she lay back down.  
"Well…" Maura began as her hand found refuge on Jane's chest, just above the chenille letter she had been caressing. "The letterman jacket got its start at Harvard in 1865. The baseball team embroidered an old English style H onto their plain gray flannel shirts. Only those players that had participated in the most important games were allowed to continue wearing the H on their jersey. If they didn't participate in the game, they had to return their jersey at the end of the season. By 1930 the letter begun appearing on wool jackets with leather sleeves and there you have it…the tradition of the varsity letterman jacket."  
"Wow…" Jane let out a breath of wonder. "I can't believe you know all this stuff. I bet you speak more than one language too." She teased.  
Maura was quiet for a minute prompting Jane to push herself up on her elbows again to see her better. Maura's hand was still on her chest, but her face was hidden in the dim light.  
"Really Maura…? How many different languages do you speak?" Jane asked wearily. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"Um, six..." Maura's voice was quiet as if she wasn't sure she wanted to share this about herself. "French, Greek, Chinese, Spanish, Swahili, and some German. I do speak Latin, but I hardly count that since it isn't really spoken anymore, except at the Vatican I suppose."  
A motion sensor light flickered on in the distance illuminating them both in its brilliant glow. Jane stared down at Maura with an unreadable expression. She knew Maura wasn't bragging, but it amazed her all the same.  
"Is something wrong?" Maura asked with concern as she studied Jane's pensive expression.  
"Um, no...,but has anyone every told you that you are amazing."  
Maura blushed and waved her hand as if to dismiss Jane's admiration. "No, it's just a matter of having the means I suppose."  
Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"I went to boarding school in France so I learned to speak French really as a means of survival. I learned Chinese and Spanish there too. Of course I learned Greek and Latin as a pre-requisite for Medical school. Swahili was something I learned at an early age when I would go visit my father in Africa. As for the German, I had a German nanny when I was little so I picked it up from her."  
"Wow," Jane breathed out slowly. "You've had quite a childhood."  
"A very lonely childhood, Jane. Just books and nannies to keep me company most of the time." Maura's eyes turned sad.  
"Sorry Maur…" She took a deep breath suddenly feeling sorry for making Maura feel bad. "I can speak some Italian and of course I can read a little Latin."  
"Really…?" Maura looked up at Jane.  
"Yeah, but I only know the curse words in Italian since my Mom yells at us in Italian when she's really mad, which is most of the time. The Latin I learned in Catholic school." Jane said as she leaned back again to look up at the sky again.  
As they lay there bathed in the soft warm light from across the yard, they settled into a comfortable silence. Maura still had her hand resting on Jane's jacket as she turned fully onto her side. She could see the small smile that played at the corners of Jane's lips and it filled her with warmth, driving away whatever chill lingered in the air.  
The weight of Maura's hand relaxing on her chest was almost too much for Jane. Feeling that she was the subject of intense study, she glanced over at Maura who was watching her intently. What she saw both terrified and excited her in ways she hadn’t even realize was possible. It was like when she rode on a rollercoaster. Even though it frightened her, she couldn't wait for the ride to begin once she had been convinced it was what she wanted.  
When the motion sensor light turned off surrounding them in whatever faint light could reach their corner, Jane sighed in relief. She had felt vulnerable under Maura's gaze and had sensed a need in Maura that she wasn't sure she was ready to accept. Already she was feeling and doing things that were outside of her comfort zone and it was all because of Maura.  
Jane knew that Maura was stirring up thoughts that had laid dormant in the back of her mind for as long as she could remember. She had always known she was different, finding the soft curves and gentle touches of her female friends more to her liking than those of her male counterparts that seemed to constantly vie for her attention. She couldn't bring herself to put a label on it yet for fear of how her family would react, not to mention everyone else who knew her. Already the guys on the team teased her about how much more masculine she was than most of them and it pained her to think they might be right. It made her question everything she thought she knew about herself.  
Maura relaxed into the darkness that surrounded them when the motion sensor light turned off. She watched Jane wondering if she had fallen asleep because she had suddenly gone quiet. She thought about how much she wanted to reach out and touch the hand that lay just inches away from her own. Jane had a soft, relaxed look on her face and Maura couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her long, dark hair splayed out across her shoulders, with the occasional stray falling across her face. Even though the moon light had not reached them yet, she could imagine how stunning those dark strands would look bathed in its radiance.  
Taking a chance, Maura reached out to move one strand of hair and tucked it behind Jane's ear. She let out a quiet gasp when Jane's hand caught hers, bringing the back of Maura's hand against her cool cheek without opening her eyes.  
It had surprised Jane when she felt Maura's hand move and gently brush a strand of hair from her face. Without thinking, she reached up and grasped the smaller hand in her own. "Your hand is cold…" Jane's voice was barely a whisper as she brought the back of Maura's hand across her mouth. She lightly grazed her warm lips against the soft skin of Maura's hand before bringing it to rest against her check.  
Maura held her breath and didn't dare move. She could have sworn she felt Jane's lips touch her hand in the gentlest of kisses.  
After a minute, Jane slowly brought their hands down without letting go. Slipping their joined hands into her jacket, she pulled Maura's hand closer to her chest. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but in that moment she didn't have the strength to fight it. Feeling Maura's skin, even just their hands, felt too good to let go.  
Maura could feel the steady rhythm of Jane's heart- beat. She lay there with her arm extended and reveled in the intimacy of the moment before she felt Jane's hand slacken its grip on hers. As Maura lay there under the sky, her fingers intertwined with Jane's, she felt fatigue overtake her. Jane's breathing had become deep and relaxed and Maura allowed herself to relax as well. As she closed her eyes, her last thoughts were of Jane's lips and how soft they had felt against her skin.


	6. It's going to take some time

Chapter 6- It's going to take some time  
Standing in her closet, Maura ran her fingers over her black corduroy pants. She couldn't decide if she should wear pants or a skirt to the Rizzoli family dinner, but she needed to make a decision soon, Jane would be there in less than thirty minutes.  
With a sigh, she reached for the pants, figuring they would be a safer bet. Jane was always telling her she needed to dress more casual. As she laid the clothes out on her bed, she thought back to the party and the wonderful feeling of having Jane lying next to her. With a small smile, she also remembered how they were woken up.  
"Hey….,wake up sleepy heads." Frankie stood at the side of the trampoline, tapping both Jane and Maura on the feet.  
Jane shot up with a start, letting go of Maura's hand. "What the hell Frankie!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.   
Maura rolled over onto her back, feeling the warm connection to Jane break when she let go of her hand.   
"Who comes to a party and falls asleep?" Frankie smirked and swayed slightly before climbing up next to them.  
"Shit Frankie…you've been drinking haven't you?" Jane said bracing herself from the bouncing motion that Frankie had caused.  
"No…maybe…I don't know." He tried not to look guilty.  
"How much?" Jane looked him in the eyes.  
"One… or five maybe." He gave her a sly smile, holding up his hand and four fingers.  
"Come on, I need to get you home." Jane started to pull Frankie towards the edge of the trampoline.  
"Hey," he stopped and pulled her back.  
"What?" She was impatient.  
"Wait for Maura…" He leaned back and pointed to Maura who was still lying on her back.   
"Maura…., Maura…," Frankie leaned over poking Maura in the arm, causing them to bounce again.  
"Stop it Frankie." Maura looked over at him. "I'm awake…you don't have to poke me." She said sitting up and stretching. She looked over at Jane who gave her an apologetic shrug. "How much has he had to drink?"  
"Enough." It was the only thing Jane could think to say.  
"I like you Maura," Frankie threw his arms around her. "You make my sister happy."  
Jane grabbed Frankie and pulled him off of Maura. "Come on. We need to get you home." Jane said trying not to look at Maura. Even in the dim light, Maura could see Jane was embarrassed.  
"Here, let me help." Maura said putting her arm around Frankie's waist as they scooted towards the edge of the trampoline.  
"Thanks." Jane mumbled. "How am I gonna sneak him past my Mom?" she looked over at Maura, worry written all over her face.  
"Well," Maura thought out loud. "Why don't you come spend the night at my house?"  
"What about your parents?" Jane seemed skeptical.   
"Oh, they aren't home. My Dad is in Africa and my Mom is in Paris."  
Jane stopped and turned to Maura. "What? They just leave you alone?"  
"Well, yes." Maura wasn't sure what was so strange about that.  
"Really?" Jane started moving again, as they pulled Frankie along with them.  
"Jane, please slow down. My legs aren't as long as yours, or Frankie's." She skipped slightly to keep up.  
"Oh," Jane slowed down. "Sorry."  
"So, do you want to stay at my house? At least until Frankie sobers up?" Maura was hopeful.  
"Um, yeah…I guess that would be a good idea." Jane opened the car door and shoved Frankie into the back seat.  
"Don't you dare throw-up in Maura's car…" She pointed a finger at Frankie. "And who ever gave my little brother beer is gonna haveta answer to me." She turned around and said to the crowd of party goers who still lingered on the front lawn.  
"Come on Rizzoli…lighten up." Someone shouted back at her.  
Jane grumbled something that Maura didn't understand as she climbed into the car. "Well?" she looked at Maura expectantly. Maura climbed in the car after her and off they went.  
Maura sighed at the memory of how their evening had ended. Jane and Frankie had stayed the night after the party so Frankie could sober up. Even though Maura had hoped to spend more time with Jane, Frankie had other ideas. He spent most of the night kneeling in front of the toilet in the guest bathroom, emptying what little he had in his stomach. Jane had spent the whole night next to him, trying to sooth him. Her protective sister role kicked in and it was in full force as she rubbed small circles on his back when the dry heaves took over. It wasn't exactly how Maura had expected to spend her first night with Jane, but it was a start.  
Jane sat outside of Maura's house trying to garner the courage to get out of her dad's old work truck. She was embarrassed by the fact that she had to pick Maura up in her dad's truck, especially after she had seen what Maura herself drove. Nervously running her fingers through her hair, she looked up at the four story brownstone and let out a heavy breath. Even though she and Frankie had spent Friday night at Maura's house, she had been too occupied with taking care of Frankie to pay much attention to how big the house was. As she sat outside silently contemplating her unease, it hit her that she was completely out of her element.  
Feeling as if she had a heavy burden on her shoulders, Jane finally opened the door and stepped out of the truck. She swallowed the pride that had lodged itself in her throat and stepped up to the front door. With a shaky hand, she reached up and pressed the doorbell button and then stepped back as if afraid of what was on the other side of the door.  
When Maura heard the doorbell ring, her stomach gave a nervous lurch. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly the thought of spending the evening with Jane and her family overwhelmed her. She took a few deep breaths before opening the door. What she saw on the other side had all thoughts of worry flying out of her mind.  
Jane had a small grin on her face as Maura stepped out onto the porch to greet her. She could feel the slight flush that heated her cheeks as her eyes roamed over Maura's figure. She wasn't sure how, but Maura even made casual look sexy. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Jane suddenly felt very shy.  
Maura on the other hand was feeling rather encouraged by the look she saw on Jane's face. She could see the play of emotions that went from desire to downright shyness.  
"Am I casual enough?" Maura asked as she closed the front door.  
"Um damn Maur, your idea of casual…I mean…you look great." Jane stuttered as her eyes traveled over Maura's body. The black corduroy pants fit just right and looked so soft. Jane had the urge to reach out and touch the material, but she kept her hands shoved deep in her pockets. Maura was wearing a tight green V-neck sweater that brought out the traces of green in her eyes, almost mesmerizing Jane. So caught up in the sight before her, Jane didn't notice that Maura was looking at her with the same hungry look.  
As Maura looked Jane up and down, a small smile played across her lips. Much to Maura's delight, Jane had that soft but rugged look she wore so well. The figure hugging blue jeans hung low on Jane, accentuating her narrow hips. Her light-blue oxford had three buttons undone; allowing just a hint of cleavage under the white tank top Jane was wearing underneath. But it was the black leather jacket that caught Maura's attention. It was cut perfectly to show off Jane's broad shoulders and just tight enough to suggest the power that lay beneath.  
Jane stepped down off of the porch, Maura following close behind and pointed at her dads work truck. She suddenly felt embarrassed again that she was there in such a beat up, old work truck. In her mind, Maura deserved better.  
She gave Maura a crocked smile. "Sorry, my Mom's car is in the shop."  
"This is perfectly fine." Maura smiled at Jane. "I can honestly say that I have never ridden in a pickup truck before. Did you know that the first factory assembled pickup was based on the Ford Model T car, with a modified rear body? Henry Ford billed it as the "Ford Model T Runabout with a Pickup Body." It came out in 1925…." Maura stopped mid-sentence when she saw the way that Jane was looking at her, wide eyed and full of wonder.  
"Sometimes I wonder Maur. You have so much stuff inside that big brain of yours…it's scary." Jane gave her a wide grin. She opened the passenger door and waited for Maura. "Your chariot awaits m'lady."  
With a giggle, Maura slipped into the truck and allowed Jane to shut the door. She waited patiently for Jane to join her on the bucket seat and when she did, they both buckled their seatbelts. Jane started the truck and put it into drive. As they pulled away from the large, four-story brownstone, Maura turned to Jane with a worried look on her face.  
"Jane…I have to tell you something." Maura said as she fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat.  
"What?" Jane looked concerned.  
"If anyone asks about what happened Friday night…, I can't lie."  
"What do you mean you can't lie?" Jane tried to look at Maura, only taking her eyes off the road for a second. Something told her she should probably file that little bit of information away for future reference.  
"I get urticaria if I lie." Maura was wringing her hands nervously.  
"English Maur."  
"I break out in hives if I lie. I don't know what to do if you mother or father asks about what really happened Friday."  
"Um, okay. I'll just try to deflect any questions that are asked. I'm good at doing that. My Mom asks a lot of questions though, it's like she's the Spanish inquisition or something." Jane gave Maura's leg a light pat. She smiled as she realized the black corduroy was as soft as she had imagined. "Hives huh?"  
"Yes. One time I even fainted when my Mom asked if I had done my homework and I told her I had even though I hadn't." Maura shivered at the memory.  
"Wow…, that is serious." Jane frowned.  
"Are you mocking me?" Maura turned in her seat to look at Jane.  
"No…, maybe. Sorry, sometimes my sarcasm gets the better of me." Jane grinned.  
"It's okay." Maura smiled back.  
"So, you can't lie and my Mom is gonna ask like a million questions about Frankie and why he wasn't feeling well Saturday."  
"Did your parents believe you when you told them Frankie had a stomach virus?" Maura questioned.  
"I don't know. I kinda think my dad figured it out. He didn't say anything if he did though. I'm not so sure about my mom. She keeps fishing around for information. She is trying to catch us in conflicting stories." Jane said as they pulled up to her house. She put the car in park and looked over at Maura. "Are you sure you're ready for a Rizzoli family dinner?"  
"Yes…I’m looking forward to it." Maura beamed with excitement.  
Jane shook her head before looking up at Maura with a silly grin.  
"What…?" Maura asked.  
"Nothing…you'll see soon enough." Jane said, giving Maura a consoling pat on the shoulder.  
As Maura followed Jane up to the front door, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something important and that Jane was the only one who knew what it was. When they stopped at the closed door, Jane ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. It was something that Maura had noticed Jane did when she was nervous and she suddenly felt the same.  
Jane looked over at Maura giving her a smirk and a wink before she reached for the door handle. "You sure you're ready?" She wanted to give Maura one last chance to bail.  
Before Maura could answer, the door was thrown open and she was greeted with a big hug from Mrs. Rizzoli.  
"Maura, welcome to our home...," Mrs. Rizzoli held her tight.  
"Come on Ma." Jane sighed as she pushed her way past her mom.  
Momentarily paralyzed with surprise and maybe even a little fear, Maura wasn't sure what to do with her arms. She decided it was best to let them hang at her sides as Mrs. Rizzoli almost crushed her in a hug. She wasn't used to any physical contact between family members.  
Jane's dad pulled Mrs. Rizzoli off of Maura and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Maura. I'm so glad you were able to help Janie here keep her spot on the team." He beamed at Jane and gave her a light pat on her back. Jane looked away, embarrassed by the attention.  
"Jane did most of the work. I'm just glad I was able to help." Maura said with a smile. She saw Frankie sitting on the couch and he gave her a nod. She nodded back.  
"This here is Tommy." Jane said wrapping her arm around her youngest brother in a mock chock hold, rubbing a knuckle on the top of his head. Tommy scowled and elbowed Jane in the stomach. Jane exaggerated her injury by grabbing her side and then winked at Maura to let her know she was okay.  
"Squirt is getting tough." She gave him a light push.  
"Come on Jane." He shoved her back. "Don't call me that."  
"It's nice to meet you Tommy." Maura gave him a big smile.  
Tommy looked at Maura as if this was the first time he had seen a girl before. "You're really pretty. What are you doing hanging around with her?" He said hitching his thumb towards Jane.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jane growled at him.  
"Alright you two…, let's get the table set." Mrs. Rizzoli said, trying to defuse the impending argument between the siblings.  
"Okay, okay." Jane said throwing her hands up in defeat, but not before shooting Tommy an angry scowl. "Wanna help Maura?" Jane's scowl turned into a bright smile when she turned to Maura.  
"Sure." Maura followed Jane into the dining room.  
"Here," Jane handed her the silverware.  
Maura followed Jane around the table and placed each piece down in its spot on a placemat.  
"I hope you like lasagna." Jane gave her a hopeful look.  
"I love it." Maura smiled back.  
"Sorry about Tommy. He can be so immature sometimes."  
"Oh, don't worry about that." Maura stopped as she placed the last piece of silverware down.  
"All done girls?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked coming into the dining room carrying a big dish of lasagna. "Jane, would you get the salad and bring it in."  
"Sure Ma." Jane disappeared into the kitchen leaving Maura alone with Mrs. Rizzoli.  
"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Rizzoli called out towards the living room.  
"Where would you like me to sit?" Maura asked politely.  
"You can sit next to me." Tommy said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he entered the dining room.  
"No way Squirt..." Jane said, carrying the salad in. "Maura, you can sit next to me." She pointed to an empty chair on the other side of the table.  
"What? Why can't I sit next to Maura?" Tommy pouted.  
"She's too old for you Tommy." Frankie said as he sat at the table. He still looked slightly pale.  
Maura could feel the blush creep up her face and Tommy rolled his eyes as he slumped down in the chair next to Frankie.  
"Don't act like such a brat." Jane gave Tommy a dirty look. Tommy picked up a piece of bread and threw it at her. Just as Jane was winding up to throw the bread back at Tommy, she was interrupted.  
"Alright, enough." Mr. Rizzoli gave them both stern looks. "Sorry Maura, they aren't used to having guests."  
Maura tried to smile as she watched Mrs. Rizzoli pile a huge amount of food onto her plate.  
"Come on Ma, you aren't feeding a third world country here." Jane said indicating the amount of food on Maura's plate.  
"It's okay Jane." Maura said graciously accepting the plate from Mrs. Rizzoli with a smile.  
Jane just rolled her eyes and so did Frankie.  
Maura sat back in quiet observation as she watched the Rizzoli clan. She could see where Jane and Frankie got their dark, brown, extremely intense eyes and thick, almost black hair. Mr. Rizzoli had the same eyes and hair. Tommy favored their mother with his hazel eyes full of merriment and light brown hair.  
Mr. Rizzoli animatedly talked to Jane and Frankie about their latest football game and Maura could see how much Jane admired him. Tommy was still scowling next to Frankie, but gave her a shy smile when he saw her watching him. She smiled back, causing his eyes to light up. The Rizzoli's were a mighty fine looking bunch, Maura thought to herself.  
Maura's train of thought was interrupted by Jane's hand under the table as she gave Maura's leg a light squeeze. Maura turned to look at Jane, utter surprise on her face.  
"Earth to Maura…" Jane moved her hand away.  
"Excuse me?" Maura looked around trying to figure out what she had missed.  
"I was just asking about your parents." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled at her.  
"Oh…what would you like to know?"  
"What do they do?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked.  
"My father is a sociological anthropologist. He's in Africa right now studying the Ashanti tribe."  
Mrs. Rizzoli looked impressed even though she wasn't sure exactly what a sociological anthropologist was.  
"And my mother is an art professor. She's on sabbatical right now though so she’s in Paris showcasing some of her paintings."  
"You mean your parents have left you all alone here in Boston?" Mrs. Rizzoli sounded shocked.  
"Well, yes I suppose so. I'm used to it though. We do have a live-in maid that keeps me company." Maura said casually.  
Mrs. Rizzoli had a sad look on her face as she shook her head. Feeling the need to comfort, she reached for Maura's hand. "I can't believe they leave you all alone to fend for yourself."  
"Ma, she's seventeen. It's not like she's five or something." Jane rolled her eyes, sensing Maura's unease.  
Maura wasn't sure why this information upset Mrs. Rizzoli so much. She was used to being alone. Even when her parents were home, they were usually out doing fundraisers or attending parties. She hadn't really thought much about it until now. She suddenly felt unsure as Mrs. Rizzoli questioned her.  
"Really, Jane? I can't imagine not being here with you guys, watching your games, seeing you grow up, experiencing your senior year…" Mrs. Rizzoli started to ramble.  
"Okay Ma…" Jane conceded with another eye roll.  
"Angela, some people are just different." Mr. Rizzoli said. "I am sure Maura's parents are very nice people."  
"Oh my goodness…I didn't mean to imply they weren't." Mrs. Rizzoli clutched at her heart. "I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like."  
Maura gave her a reassuring smile. "No, of course you didn't."  
"Did you get the same stomach bug that Frankie got Friday?" Mrs. Rizzoli decided it was time to change the subject.  
Maura gave Jane a panicked look and Frankie sat up a little straighter.  
"Come on Ma, no one wants to talk about that at dinner." Jane gave her mother a sour look.  
"I was just wondering if Maura was a lucky as you were…not getting sick, that is." Mrs. Rizzoli narrowed her eyes at Jane then looked pointedly at Frankie. Frankie seemed to shrink under her gaze.  
"Um, no I did not get sick." Maura said looking at Jane for help as Jane was trying to suppress a smile.  
"I just find it strange that Frankie was the only one who got sick." Mrs. Rizzoli waved her hands in the air.  
"Well, drinking plenty of fluids, taking vitamin C, washing your hands, getting enough sleep are all things that can help prevent the spread of the flu…" Maura began then stopped when she saw all eyes were on her. Jane gave her a small, reassuring pat under the table.  
"Maura knows her facts." Jane chuckled.  
"Beauty and brains…" Tommy said with a dreamy smile on his face.  
"I suppose it could have been something he ate." Maura could feel her face getting hot under the scrutinizing eye of Mrs. Rizzoli.  
"Enough Angela…this isn't the Spanish Inquisition. Kids are going to be kids." Mr. Rizzoli leaned back in his chair and set his fork down.  
"What's that supposed to mean Frank?" Mrs. Rizzoli's voice was slightly higher as her anger grew.  
"What I mean is, just leave it be." Mr. Rizzoli gave Maura an apologetic smile.  
"Have you heard from Casey?" He turned to Jane in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Um…, no." Jane looked away from Maura, not wanting to see the question in her eyes.  
"Who is Casey?" Maura asked innocently.  
"Just Jane's boy-friend…" Tommy exaggerated the last work before he pretended to gag.  
"Shut up Tommy…" Frankie punched his younger brother in the arm in an attempt to come to Jane's rescue. "He’s just a friend…leave Jane alone." When he looked at Jane, she gave him a grateful smile.  
"I haven't talked to him since the day he left for basic. We never agreed to be exclusive...," Jane hesitated before looking at Maura. "We're just friends." For some reason, she felt like she needed to emphasis that last point so Maura understood.  
"Is he still taking you to prom?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked.  
Maura didn't wait to hear Jane's answer as she retreated into the solitude of her own thoughts again. She ate the rest of her dinner in silence, as several different conversations reverberated around the room. She wasn't sure how she felt about this Casey person that Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli seemed to like so much. Feeling the unfamiliar sting of jealousy, Maura decided she needed to wait until they were alone to bring it up again.  
Tommy was the only one who wasn't talking, but he was intently watching Maura. It didn't make her uncomfortable when he gave her that shy smile again. She was flattered. Things carried on like that until the plates were empty and Jane jumped up, pulling a pensive Maura out of her chair.  
"Okay, you two dorks get to do the dishes tonight." She said pointing at her brothers. Frankie looked defeated and started gathering the dishes. Tommy on the other hand jumped up and pointed back at her.  
"I don't think so...I did them last night." He snapped back. Crossing his arms in a defiant stance he dared her to challenge him.  
"Jane don't call your brothers dorks. And Tommy, she's right. You and Frankie can do the dishes tonight. Jane has a guest." Mrs. Rizzoli said leaning back in her chair letting out a tired sigh.  
"So what…I can hang out with Maura while Jane does the dishes." Tommy stomped his foot on the ground.  
"Thanks Tommy, but I think maybe we can reevaluate our relationship in about fifteen years." Maura winked at him.  
Jane whipped her head around and gave Maura a funny look. Tommy was beaming with the biggest smile on his face as he conceded and followed Frankie into the kitchen suddenly feeling like he was floating on air.  
"Come on" Jane grabbed Maura by the arm and pulled her out of the room.  
"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." Maura called out as Jane dragged her up the stairs towards her room.  
"What was that?" Jane stopped in the hall.  
"What?"  
"That…, with Tommy." Jane threw her hands up in the air.  
"Come on Jane, a little hope never hurt anyone. Anyway, he is a very handsome young man. He's going to be a heart breaker one day." Maura tried not to smile.  
"Rob the cradle much?" She huffed as she opened her bedroom door.  
"Jealous much?" Maura countered.  
Jane tried to give her a stern look, but she could only laugh. Maura was definitely getting better at sarcasm.  
"So this is the room of a star athlete." Maura said looking around at the posters on the walls and trophies on the shelves. "I’m sure there are plenty of boys on the football team that would love to get a sneak peek at Jane Rizzoli's bedroom."  
Jane blushed slightly and sat on the edge of her bed. "Consider yourself lucky…I don't even let my Mom in here."  
"I can see why." Maura stepped over a pile of clothes and football pads. "Do you ever hang anything up?"  
"Why? I'm only gonna unhang it." Jane shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"  
Maura was quiet for a minute as she took in everything around her. There was a small desk against the wall by the window and a dresser with a TV and VCR on it in front of Jane's unmade bed. Posters hung on the walls. There was a Boston Red Sox poster and a Celtics poster too. There were several posters of bands that Maura didn't recognize. A pile of records sat on the floor next Jane's bed and Maura walked over towards them.  
"What kind of records do you have?" Maura sat on the edge of the bed next to Jane.  
Jane jumped up and grabbed her albums and sat down on the floor next to Maura's legs. She leaned back against the bed as Maura crossed her legs and leaned over Jane's shoulder to see.  
"Here, let me show you." Jane said, excitement in her voice. "The Go Go's, Pat Benatar, Duran Duran, Journey, Joan Jett, Motely Crue…" Jane read off the names of the artists. "I know the new thing is cd's but I really like these. There is just something about sliding a record out of its sleeve…"  
Maura nodded and watched with curiosity. She didn't recognize any of the names that Jane rattled off, but she was enjoying Jane's excitement.  
"Do any of these ring a bell?" Jane tilted her head back to look up at Maura. Maura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Really? What kind of music do you listen to?"  
"Mostly classical." Maura let out a sigh feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. "Oh, I know that one." She said pointing to one of the albums as Jane was flipping through them.  
"The Carpenters." Jane said with a smile.  
"Yes…I've heard of them. Aren't they a brother and sister?"  
"Yeah, but most of the songs are kinda sad." Jane mused as she flipped to the next album.  
"Oh, that's an interesting one." Maura reached down and pulled it from Jane's hand. "Tapestry by Carole King." Her fingers lightly grazed the album cover.  
"That's one of my favorites. It belonged to my mom. She gave it to me because it's one her favorites too, but I'd never let her know how much I love it. I'd never hear the end of it." Jane said with a wicked grin.  
"Can we listen to it?" Maura asked.  
"Sure." Jane jumped up and put the record on the turn table next to her bed before she lay back on her bed next to Maura, who was still sitting up. Jane patted the empty space next to her, indicating that Maura should lie down beside her. Maura leaned back next to Jane, feeling Jane's warmth next to her.  
When the music started, Maura fell in love with it instantly. She closed her eyes and listened as each song wrapped itself around her. After several songs, she felt Jane turn on her side to look at her.  
"This really is wonderful." Maura sighed without looking at Jane. "I love the folksy sound and the piano. There is so much raw emotion in each song. It's like I can feel everything all at once."  
"Tell me how you really feel." Jane chuckled and Maura opened her eyes and turned towards her. They looked at each other, neither saying anything. Jane reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Maura's face.  
In a bold move, Maura grabbed Jane's hand before she could pull it away. Slowly bringing it down to her lips, she placed a tender kiss on the back of Jane's hand before letting it go.  
Jane shivered when she felt the soft, warmth of Maura's lips against her skin. Her eyes traveled along Maura's face until she was looking into Maura's eyes. Seeing such longing in those hazel-green eyes almost took her breath away. Jane was so lost in the moment that she didn't realize Maura was touching her face.  
Maura watched in wonder as Jane's eyes moved from her lips to her eyes then back to her lips again. Looking into Jane's dark eyes, she saw a need she'd never seen before. Jane seemed lost in thought and it compelled Maura to place her hand against Jane's cheek and then trace her thumb gently across the softest lips she had ever felt.  
Maura's gentle touch startled Jane from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, wondering if she was dreaming.  
"Jane…?" Maura couldn't stop herself as Jane's name escaped from her mouth in a quiet whisper.  
For a brief moment, Jane didn't think it was really happening until she heard Maura whisper her name with such reverence it almost brought tears to her eyes. Just as Jane opened her mouth to say something, there was a soft knock on her door.  
Jane practically jumped out of her skin. "What is it?" She shouted as she bolted off of the bed so fast that her sudden movement caused Maura to roll off the side, landing on her back with a loud thud.  
"It's me, Frankie. Can I come in?"  
"Um, yeah, just a sec…," Jane moved to the side of her bed to find Maura still lying on her back. "You okay?" She asked as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Just peachy…" Maura sighed in frustration as she pulled herself up off the floor. She could feel that she was blushing as she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to look casual. Letting out a heavy breath, she prepared herself for yet another interruption.  
"What do you want?" Jane all but growled as Frankie pushed the door open and peeked inside.  
"Really Jane, you could have a least picked up a little." He said as he stepped over the piles of clothes that littered her floor. He didn't seem to notice that both Jane and Maura were slightly flushed as he headed towards where Maura sat.  
"Get to the point Frankie." Jane sounded slightly annoyed. Maura wasn't sure if it was because they had been interrupted or if it was Frankie's comment. She crossed her legs, giving Frankie a place to sit next to her.  
"How long am I gonna haveta owe you for Friday?" He asked, sitting next to Maura.  
"I'd say a month of dish washing should cover it." Jane gave him a slightly triumphant smile. Maura leaned over and gave Jane a light push.  
"Don't you think that's a little extreme, Jane?" Maura asked.  
Jane gave Maura an annoyed look. Frankie gave her a small smile and mouthed the word 'thanks'.  
"All right, how 'bout you do the dishes for the rest of this week."  
"Okay, I can live with that." Frankie smiled at her. "What do I owe you Maura?" He leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.  
"I don't think you owe me anything Frankie, it was Jane…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jane furiously shaking her head. Frankie was looking at Maura and didn't see Jane.  
"I guess I should at least thank you." He said with a crooked grin. "Thanks…"  
"Yeah…and maybe not ever do that again." Jane slapped him on the arm.  
Frankie gave her a nod and rolled his eyes. "Why are you listening to this sad stuff?" He said sitting up as Jane turned the record player off.  
"Alright, time for you to leave." Jane said pushing him off the bed so she could sit next to Maura.  
"Hey, how come Frankie gets to hang out with you guys?" Tommy said from the doorway, his arms crossed in anger.  
"He's not hanging out with us Squirt." Jane gave Frankie another shove towards the door.  
"I told you not to call me that." Tommy shouted as he launched himself across the room at Jane with such ferocity that it took Maura by surprise. Jane, however wasn't, as she quickly jumped to the side catching Tommy by the arm. Spinning him around, she grabbed him in a real choke hold. Frankie leaned forward and gave Tommy a poke in the side.  
"Squirt." Frankie said.  
Tommy was attempting to elbow Jane in the ribs like he had earlier, but she held him tightly.  
"Not gonna work this time." She laughed.  
Tommy tried to wiggle out of her arms, but he was no match for her strength.  
Maura gasped when Jane flipped Tommy around on his back onto the floor. In one swift movement, Jane had him pinned to the ground.  
"One, two, three…tap out." Frankie was laughing  
"Not fair…." Tommy struggled under Jane. "Two against one..." He gasped.  
"Oh, Jane, don't hurt him." Maura said nervously.  
Jane looked up at Maura and smiled. "I wouldn't hurt him. Anyway, he would just go cry to Ma." Jane let him go but didn't drop her guard in case he tried to tackle her again.  
"I won't go cry to Ma." Tommy said red in the face, trying to hold back tears of frustration. "You suck." He shouted at both Jane and Frankie as he ran out of the room.  
"Yeah, like he hasn't said that before." Frankie laughed.  
"Do you two always gang up on him like that?" Maura looked upset.  
"It's the natural pecking order of siblings Maur…" Jane whined as she dropped down next to Maura on the bed.  
"It just seems so unfair." Maura shook her head with uncertainty.  
"Come on Maura," Frankie tried to reassure her. "You have no idea what he's done to me and Jane. One time when our parents went out to dinner, he locked us out of the house and didn't let us in until right before they got home. We had to sit on the front porch the whole time. And it was really cold outside."  
Jane laughed good naturedly then saw Maura looking worried again.  
"It's not always like this. Sometimes we have each other's backs too. Remember that time that Tommy broke Ma's expensive vase from Italy?" Jane said.  
"Yeah and you took the blame so Tommy could still go on his Boy Scout retreat." Frankie said giving Maura a smile. "See, it goes both ways. We kinda gotta rag on each other…it releases the tension of living under the same roof."  
"I was grounded for two weeks." Jane rolled her eyes at the memory. "But at least we got rid of him for a week…"  
Both Frankie and Jane started laughing as Maura shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure she would ever understand the dynamics of siblings. She watched Frankie give Jane another small shove as he passed her on his way out.  
"Dessert is ready." Mrs. Rizzoli called up the stairs.  
Amazed at how quickly Jane's mood could change, Maura's eyes followed her as she got up from the bed. She fought the desire to grab Jane's hand and pull her back down next to her.  
Jane looked over her shoulder, silently asking Maura to follow. Without much thought, Maura found herself trailing after Jane. It was the silence that caused her to stop and contemplate what had happened between them earlier.  
Jane halted when she could no longer feel Maura behind her. She could sense that the wheels were turning in that big brain of Maura's and Jane wasn't sure she could bring herself to look at her. She was afraid that Maura would be able to see everything she was struggling to keep hidden. Fear and excitement churned in the pit of her stomach as she imagined what would have happened if Frankie hadn't interrupted them earlier. Jane had felt a want and a need she couldn't quite bring herself to accept.  
Watching Jane's shoulders slump slightly as she stood in the doorway, Maura could see the internal struggle that Jane fought to hide from her. It was in that moment Maura realized that even though Jane allowed her rare glimpses of how she truly felt, Jane would quickly retreat leaving Maura feeling confused and frustrated. Sadness almost overwhelmed Maura as she suddenly found herself feeling very much alone standing just a few feet away from Jane.  
"It's going to take some time…" Jane all but whispered as she turned to look at Maura. Her dark eyes were silently pleading for understanding and patience. She could see the sadness in the hazel-green eyes that looked up at her with confusion. Knowing she was the cause, Jane reached for Maura's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Come on…dessert always makes things better." She said with a small smile.  
Grateful for the small acknowledgement, Maura nodded and allowed Jane to lead the way. If it was patience and understanding Jane needed, Maura would give it to her.


	7. For what it's worth

Chapter 7-For what it's worth  
A neatly folded football jersey taunted Jane from across the room as she sat, cross legged on her bed. With a small smirk, she couldn't help but notice that it was the only article of clothing that was folded in her room. She sighed as she propped her elbows up on her knees, resting her chin in the palm of her left hand. Peering at the offending garment that seemed to mock her from afar, she tried to concentrate on the problem that it posed.  
Every year there was a powder puff game with the varsity team verses the junior varsity team and not once had Jane asked someone to wear her jersey. She had been on the football team since her freshman year and every year had passed without someone wearing a jersey with the number eight on it.  
Letting out a heavy breath, Jane pondered her options. She could let it go, as she had over the last three years, or she could do something different. A small smile curved her lips as she thought of her other option, the something different.  
As she weighed her options, Jane thought about the fact that she wanted to ask Maura to wear her jersey. She also thought about what people would say. She was already being teased by her teammates about the pretty blonde who followed her around everywhere. None of the guys realized how close to the truth they were when they joked that the quarterback always got the prettiest girls. Even though it was only in jest, it hit too close to home for her.  
Again, her eyes fell upon the object of her anxiety and it caused her to frown. She had painstakingly folded it, placing it on her dresser with the intention of giving it to Maura. She knew without a doubt that it was what she wanted to do, but she was also very much afraid of what it might mean if she did.  
The night that Maura had come for dinner left an unmistakable impression on Jane, imprinting Maura's soft touch on her skin. Jane felt dizzy every time she thought back to that moment. It was the moment she felt gentle fingertips trace across her lips, the moment she heard the whisper of her name escape from Maura's mouth. It was the same mouth she had wanted so desperately to feel against her own. Jane could feel her heart beat faster as she thought about Maura's mouth and the softness of her lips. The feeling of desire was short lived however and quickly replaced with fear.  
Jane couldn't deny that she enjoyed the way Maura made her feel, but she was also terrified by one single thought, 'what would people think or worse yet, what would her parents think?' It was that question that had her rooted to the spot on her bed, afraid to move.  
A soft knock on the door pulled Jane from her tortuous thoughts.  
"Yeah…?" her voice cracked slightly as she tried to swallow the anxiety she was feeling.  
"Hey…whatcha doin?" Frankie slipped into the dimly room. "Why's it so dark in here?"  
"Guess I was just enjoying the mood lighting…" Jane waved her hand towards her lava lamp that sat on her desk providing the only light in the room.  
Frankie nodded as he sat next to his sister on the bed. He silently watched the white blob of wax stretch, break away, and then float back up to the top of the lamp. There was a heavy sadness radiating off of Jane that he hadn't felt in a long time. When he saw where her attention was directed, he realized what had her so forlorn.  
"You're thinkin' of givin' it to Maura, aren't you?" He asked without looking at her.  
"What makes you think that?" Jane gave him a sideways glance.  
"I don't know…maybe cause she's your friend." He said, giving her shoulder a gentle bump with his own.  
"I don't know Frankie…what will people think? Most of the guys give their jerseys to their girlfriends…" She paused, not quite sure what to say next.  
"You know; people are going to talk either way. They always do. I say screw ‘em and do what you want." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comfort.  
"Jesus Frankie, I'm so confused…I just don't know what to do." Jane sighed as she laid her head against his offered shoulder.  
"You know Jane…you're my sister and I will always love you. Just follow your heart…" he gave her a gentle squeeze.  
She quietly contemplated his words, understanding the unspoken support he was offering her. She just wasn't sure he would still support her if he knew where her heart was leading her.  
"Damn…when did you become so smart?" She pulled back to look at him. For the first time she saw the gentle, yet strong young man he was becoming.  
"Wise am I…" Frankie croaked out, using his best Yoda voice. It caused them both to laugh and instantly lightened the mood in the room.  
Frankie stood and looked down at his older sister. His heart was bursting with the pride he felt for her. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Jane and Maura, but he knew that if Jane could overcome a lifetime of fearing who she truly was, she just might find her home in Maura. Pushing aside all humor, he looked at her with a serious expression. "Whatever you do, don't blow this…" He hesitated before finishing. "She's good for you."  
When their eye's met, so very much alike in their color and intensity, Jane saw the unconditional love that she had so desperately hoped to find. It was almost too much for her to handle so she turned away, clearing her throat to break the tension.  
"Get outta here…" She said with a smile as she took off her slipper before gently tossing it in his direction.  
"Night sis…" He smiled back at her as he slowly shut her door, leaving her alone again.  
When she heard the click of the door as it shut behind Frankie, Jane jumped up from her bed and headed towards her desk. Shifting a few pieces of paper, she stopped when she found what she was looking for. She traced her fingers over the top of the BCU application she had filled out before letting out a heavy breath. She knew that Maura had applied there and something had compelled her to do the same.  
With her final decision made, she slipped the completed application into an envelope and sealed it shut. She set it next to the Boston Junior College application, both now ready to be mailed out. She smiled as her thoughts turned towards the possibility of a future with Maura.  
The sudden flood of light from overhead startled her from her thoughts and she turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, laundry basket in hand.  
Angela studied her daughter from across the room. She could see the pensive look on Jane's face and it was something she wasn't used to seeing. Jane was always so confident and self-assured, but now she looked unsure and lost. Angela wanted to ask Jane what she was thinking about, but for some reason she didn't.  
"Hey sweetheart…would you put your dirty clothes in this for me?" Angela held out the laundry basket.  
Without much thought, Jane reached out and took the basket.  
"Yeah Ma…" She said as she began gathering her clothes off the floor and then tossing them in the basket.  
"Everything okay?" Angela couldn't help herself. She needed to ask.  
"Um, yeah…," Jane said with a strained smile, knowing her mother wouldn't buy it.  
Angele noticed Jane's eyes drift to the folded jersey on the dresser. "Oh…it's that time of year again isn't it?"  
"Guess so." Jane mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders.  
Angela watched Jane carefully, trying to catch any clue to how she was really feeling. They stood, looking at each other for a moment, neither saying a word.  
"Well…I think you should ask Maura…" Angela said with a nod of her head. She was trying to push down the sudden feeling of panic that welled up unexpectedly inside of her. She wasn't sure where it came from or why she was feeling it.  
Jane could tell that her mother was holding something back. She decided she wasn't ready to find out what it was just yet. So she just smiled and tried to give her mother the impression everything was alright as she handed her the laundry basket.  
"Yeah, Frankie said the same thing."  
"Well, why not? You girls have become good friends in such a short time." Angela said taking the basket from Jane. She knew this was Jane's way of telling her she was done talking.  
"I'll give it some thought." Jane said as she dropped back down on the edge of her bed, effectively dismissing her mother.  
With the keen eye that only a mother has, Angela knew that Jane had already made her decision. As she shut the door behind her, she wasn't sure she was ready for what that decision could mean or the consequences that might follow.  
***

Sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, Maura looked down at her anatomy text book. Even though the text book was open, she wasn't really reading the words that lay on the pages before her. Her thoughts kept going back to Jane and the fact that she wasn't there yet. She felt the beginnings of panic tighten her chest as she worried that maybe Jane wouldn't show up. They hadn't spoken since Jane had dropped her off after dinner over the weekend and Maura wondered if maybe what had occurred between them had been too much for Jane to handle. She thought back to Jane's small acknowledgement that it had even happened, yet she still couldn't help but feel anxious that maybe she had read things wrong.  
"Hey Maur…" Jane slipped unnoticed into the empty chair next to Maura.  
"Oh…hi, Jane." Maura put down the text book she was pretending to read and looked at her expectantly. Jane was slightly flushed and looked nervous. "What's up?" Maura raised an eyebrow, her stomach suddenly in nervous knots.  
"Um…" Jane nervously rubbed the back of her neck before setting something down on the table in front of Maura. "Here, I was wondering if you'd wear this…"  
Taking what Jane had set down in front of her, Maura held it up in front of her. It was a pink football jersey with the number 8 on it. "What is it?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.  
"It's for the powder puff game next week. I was wondering if you'd wear my jersey and play..." Jane said quietly, afraid of the rejection she expected.  
"You want me to play powder puff? What is that?"  
"It's flag football Maura. All the players get their girlfriends to play in their place…and since I’m the only girl on the team, I really don't have anyone to play for me. Seeing as we are friends and you're a girl, I was hoping maybe…" Jane didn't finish as she nervously rubbed her hands together.  
"You want me to play football?" Maura's confusion turned to surprise.  
"Yeah…there's no tackling or anything. You just wear these flags around your waist…"  
Maura held up her hand to silence Jane. "I would love nothing more than to represent my friend in such a game, but I don't know anything about playing football." Maura started to sound alarmed.  
"I'll show you." Jane said weakly. "Me and Frankie will."  
"Frankie and I…" Maura started and Jane put her head in her hands. Maura was quiet for a minute as she looked down at Jane. "I don't know about this Jane." She frowned at the jersey she held in her hands. "Could I get hurt?"  
"Not likely. Of course there is always a chance. But you'd be playing with a bunch of cheerleaders and I don't think they would want to break a nail or anything, so probably not." Jane looked up and grinned at Maura.  
"I don't know how you talk me into things like this." Maura said shaking her head.  
"I'm just extremely charming." Jane gave Maura that dimpled smile she loved so much. "Here, put it on." Jane took the jersey and pulled it over Maura's head.  
"Well at least it's pink." Maura pulled her arms through and smoothed the jersey out.  
"Yeah, yuck…won't catch me wearing it." Jane made a face.  
Maura gave Jane a light push. "Do you want me to do this or not?" She gave Jane a stern look.  
"Yes," Jane gave Maura her best pleading look. "P-u-l-e-e-ze" She exaggerated the word.  
"Then don't make fun of the color…" Maura ran her fingers over the jersey. "I like it."  
"Thanks Maur…I gotta get to class." Jane said jumping up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that you have to play the same position as me." Before Maura could respond, Jane had already disappeared in the crowded lunchroom.  
Letting out a long sigh, Maura picked her text book back up. She tried to focus on the words, but she still couldn't concentrate on anything. It had been two days since that night in Jane's room and Maura couldn't get the feeling of Jane's hand brushing against her skin out of her mind. The touch had been so soft, but very deliberate. Maura often wondered if they might have kissed had Frankie not interrupted them. She thought she saw it in Jane's eyes. Time had stood still in that instant when Maura saw Jane bite her lip in what could only be described as anticipation. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she had wanted to feel Jane's lips against her own. She shivered at the thought before she was again interrupted.  
"I see Jane talked you into playing in the powder puff game." Frankie dropped down in the chair next to Maura.  
"Oh, um, yes." Maura said trying to bring her focus on Frankie.  
"You're a good friend Maura. This will be the first year anyone's ever worn Jane's jersey." Frankie leaned back against the table and watched people go by.  
"Really?" Maura seemed surprised.  
"Well, yeah. No guy in his right mind would play in a game with a bunch of girls and who else is Jane gonna ask?"  
"I don't understand…Jane plays with a bunch of guys, how is that different?" Maura looked a Frankie.  
"I don't know…it just is." He shrugged his shoulders.  
Maura wasn't sure she liked that answer. "Who is wearing your jersey?"  
"I asked Cindy." He smiled broadly. "And she said yes."  
"Good for you Frankie." Maura gave him a good natured pat on the back. "So Jane said you would teach me how to play."  
Frankie turned and looked at Maura. He gave her that full on Rizzoli smile. "Yeah…sure." He winked at her then jumped up when he saw Cindy walk by. "Gotta go. I'll see ya later." He said as he followed behind the girl who was wearing the same pink jersey as Maura but with a different number.  
***

"Why can't I be on Maura's team?" Tommy crossed his arms defiantly and glared at Jane.  
"Look, I said you could help us out but you have to do what I tell you." Jane glared back. "Anyways, I don't want Maura to get hurt."  
"I won't hurt her." Tommy almost whispered.  
"Maybe when she gets the hang of it, we can switch up the teams." Jane gave him a small smile. She could tell that Tommy had developed a crush on Maura and she couldn't blame him.  
"Really?" Tommy grinned back at her.  
"We'll see…" Jane said. She reached over to rumple his hair, but stopped when she saw Maura walking towards them.  
Jane felt something strange move through her as she watched Maura. She was wearing the pink jersey and a pair of sweat pants that hung low on her shapely hips. Definitely out of character for Maura, who was usually impeccably dressed and always coordinated. Jane was suddenly hit by Maura's simple beauty. She had noticed how nice Maura looked every day, but there was just something about the way she was moving as she crossed the field that had Jane transfixed. There was a confidence that Jane hadn't seen before. Maura had a smile on her face, showing off a dimple in her left cheek that Jane hadn't noticed before. Jane felt an unexpected surge of admiration. It was a wonderful feeling and she felt a slight blush warm her cheeks. Maura took her breath away and as she struggled to breath, Frankie leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"Drool much." Jane blinked and looked at him. He gave her a surprised look. "I was just kidding." He tried to move away before her fist came into contact with his shoulder. He wasn't fast enough.  
"Don't…" Jane growled so low that only Frankie heard her.  
Frankie threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He muttered.  
"Hi." Maura said, giving Tommy a pat on the back. She looked at Jane and Frankie, and wondered why Jane had such a strange look on her face. "I'm ready to learn…" she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.  
"Here, lift up your arms." Jane said not looking Maura in the eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Maura asked as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.  
"I'm putting your flag belt on." Jane said as she fastened the belt in the front. She could feel her checks flush at being so close to Maura.  
"Okay, now what do I do?" Maura stepped back away from Jane. She wasn't sure why, but she felt some sort of energy rolling off of Jane that made her nervous. Frankie was standing back watching them with a funny look on his face.  
Jane nervously adjusted the pony tail her hair was in, trying to look everywhere but at the two people who studied her with curiosity. "The point is to keep your flags. You don't want anyone to take the flags off the belt."  
"Okay." Maura said as she took one of Jane's flags off of her belt. "Now what?" She said dangling the flag in front of Jane.  
"Maur…" Jane whined, finally looking at Maura. "You only try to take a flag off if someone has the ball." She pulled the flag out of Maura's hand and tried not to smile as she reattached the flag to the belt.  
"Oh," Maura looked at Tommy who was laughing.  
"We'll start off with you and Frankie on one team and me and Tommy on the other." Jane waved Frankie over.  
"What you're gonna wanna do Maura, is keep Tommy from taking your flags while you're holding the ball. Frankie is going to run out to there…" She said pointing to a spot on the grass. "And you will throw the ball to him and I will try to stop him."  
"Um, okay..." Maura looked uncertain. She stepped back and watched Frankie squat down, holding the ball between his legs. "What do I do now?"  
"You're going to reach down and take the ball from Frankie." Jane sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
"What? From between his legs?" Maura looked appalled.  
"Come on Maura…don't be such a girl." Jane huffed as she demonstrated what Maura should do.  
"But I like being a girl."  
"And you're very good at it." Tommy nodded in support  
"Okay Casanova…" Jane shot him an angry look. "Here, try it." Jane gave Maura her most patient look as she demonstrated how to take the ball from Frankie.  
"So, I just reach down and take the ball." Maura said as she reached down behind Frankie and put her hands on the ball. Frankie yelped causing Maura to throw the ball down and cover her face.  
"Sorry Maura, I couldn't resist." Frankie laughed.   
Maura gave him a stern look and frowned. "Funny, very funny." She said leaning forward to take the ball again.  
When Maura felt the ball in her hands, everything happened so fast. She wasn't sure what was going on. One second she had the ball, then the next she was laying on her back. She didn't get the license plate number of the truck that she presumed must have hit her.  
"You okay?" Tommy stood over her with his hand out to help her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come at you so fast."  
"Jesus Tommy!" Jane pushed him out of the way so she could help Maura up. "We aren't playing tackle football here."  
Maura took Jane's hand and let her bring her to her feet. Jane brushed the grass off of Maura's back and reattached her flags to her belt.  
"Look, I'll take Maura and you take Frankie." Jane said to Tommy, anger still evident in her tone.  
"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to knock her over." Tommy said over his shoulder giving her his best pout.  
Maura still felt dazed as Jane straightened out her belt. "Is that what it feels like when you play?"  
"Kinda, only the guy who hits me is 6'2"and pure muscle. It feels like a Mac truck coming at me sometimes." Jane gave Maura a funny grin.  
"Wow…" Maura whispered. "I was pretty sure that was a truck that hit me just now…" A wry smile crossed her lips.  
"It won't be like that when you play. You're playing with girls that don't tackle." Jane said rather loudly over her shoulder so Tommy could hear. "Let's try this again."  
Maura took her place behind Frankie again. This time when she took the ball, she tried to pay attention to what was happening. She stepped back and held the ball out in front of her.  
"Maura, you can't hold the ball away from your body like that." Jane said as she moved in front of Maura. Maura winced as Jane advanced towards her. "I'm not gonna knock you down." Jane said softly as she moved closer.  
"What do I do?"  
"Throw the ball to Frankie." Jane slowed down her advance to give Maura a chance to throw the ball.  
Maura had never held a football, let alone thrown one. She did her best to launch the ball in Frankie's direction the same way she had seen Jane do it so many times before. The ball wobbled and fell to the ground about half way to where Frankie was standing.  
Maura covered her face in embarrassment. "I don't know if I can do this Jane." She sighed, dropping her shoulders in defeat.  
"You did good. It was definitely in the right direction." Jane gave Maura an encouraging smile. "I guess I should show you how to hold the ball."  
"Well…" Maura said.  
"Well what?" Jane asked, arching an eyebrow because she already knew what Maura meant.  
"I did well." Maura put her hands on her hips and frowned at Jane. Jane laughed and turned to Frankie as he tossed the ball back to her.  
"You and Tommy go find something else to do while I show Maura how to throw this thing." Jane said spinning the ball around in her hand.  
"Bet I can get your flag before you get mine." Frankie said to Tommy. Tommy held up his hand as if to say 'wait a minute' then he took off down the field with Frankie close behind.  
"It's nice when you guys don't fight." Maura said as Jane took her hand and placed the football in it.  
"Yeah, sometimes the planets align just right." Jane said not looking at Maura. She had her hands on Maura's hands, tightly gripping the ball. "Here, just put your fingers between the laces, like this."  
Jane put her hand on top of Maura's in the exact same position, pressing her fingers down. Jane finally looked down at Maura when she felt the warm contact against her skin.  
Maura saw that intense look in Jane's eyes again and it made her feel slightly weak at the knees.  
Jane slide up behind Maura, putting her other arm around her waist to hold her in place.  
Maura felt her body responding as she leaned back against Jane. She could feel Jane's body pressing tightly against her own. She closed her eyes in an attempt to remember every second of their intimate moment.  
Jane stiffened slightly at the contact, but she didn't pull away.  
"When I say so, let go of the ball." Jane's husky voice was barley a whisper in Maura's ear.  
The words tickled Maura's neck and she shivered slightly even though Jane's breath was warm against her skin.  
Jane pulled Maura's arm back and then moved it forward. "Now..." Jane whispered again.  
Maura let go of the ball and although it didn't go far, it flew in a straight line. She stood as still as she could, afraid to move, afraid to break the contact between their bodies.  
Not wanting to let go yet, Jane tightened her grip on Maura's waist. She was still holding onto Maura's hand as their fingers intertwined. Leaning forward, she buried her face in the long honey-blonde locks that hung around Maura's shoulders. Jane felt the soft caress of the silky strands against her cheek as she nuzzled further, trying to commit to memory the faint trace of strawberry. She took a deep breath, inhaling Maura's intoxicating scent, but then she started to feel slightly dizzy. With a sigh, Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder to steady herself.  
When Maura felt Jane bury her face in her hair, her heart almost stopped. Feeling Jane's sigh against her neck caused her to tilt her head slightly so she could feel it better. As feelings and sensations flowed through out her body threatening her resolve, Maura tried her best not to react. She knew she would have to wait for Jane to make the next move.  
"Not bad..." Jane whispered against Maura's neck.  
"I had a good teacher…" Maura's mouth was suddenly dry, causing her voice to crack slightly when she spoke.  
"Hmmm…" Jane didn't think as she put her lips against Maura's ear, placing a small kiss there. "You can say that again." She reluctantly let go of Maura and trotted out towards the ball.  
"Here…you try." She held the ball out for Maura to take.  
Maura took the ball from Jane, never breaking eye contact. She knew she hadn't imagined the feeling of Jane's lips against her ear and she was determined to force Jane to accept something was happening between them. Jane blinked a few times when she realized what Maura was doing, then turned and took off down the field.  
Shocked by Jane's sudden departure, but not surprised, Maura conceded defeat. Jane may have won this time, but Maura was determined to win the next round.  
"Here…"Jane shouted as she stopped and turned around. "Throw it to me."  
Maura put her fingers between the laces like Jane had showed her and pulled back and threw the ball in Jane's direction.  
"Strong throw Maur..." Jane nodded in approval after she caught the ball. "Good job. I think we'll make a football player out of you…eventually."  
Maura couldn't hide her smile as she watched Tommy and Frankie sneak up behind Jane, snatching her flags off of her belt.  
"You better run!" She shouted as she took off after Tommy, who was an easier target.  
Maura dropped down on the grass and crossed her legs. She shook her head and leaned back on her elbows. She wasn't sure what was going on. Jane surprised her at every turn. Looking up at the blue sky, she listened to the Rizzoli siblings shouting at each other in playful voices. She wondered if Jane would always find a reason to run away from her when things got too real. She leaned all the way back into the grass and closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind.  
Jane saw Maura lie back in the grass and felt a pang of guilt. She knew that she had crossed a line earlier, but she didn't know how to undo it. She was so afraid of losing her best friend that she knew she couldn't let anything like that happen again. She thought Maura would hate her if she knew what she was thinking and how she felt. For some reason she couldn't stop herself from reacting to Maura's presence. She suddenly stopped chasing Frankie and Tommy, causing them to stop as well.  
"How 'bout we try again tomorrow." She called out to them.  
"Okay. It's time for supper anyways." Frankie said heading to the car. "Come on Tommy. You good Jane?"  
"Yeah... I'll have Maura drop me off." Jane said looking over at Maura who was still lying in the grass. Maura gave Jane thumbs up to show her she had heard her. Jane made her way across the field until she was standing over Maura. Maura had her eyes closed and a relaxed, but sad look on her face. Jane couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason for that sadness.  
As Jane looked down at Maura's beautiful face, a small voice in the back of her mind began to grow stronger. 'You know you're the reason she's hurting. You'll never be enough for her. Look at how beautiful she is…and she's rich too. What about you? You're some tall, skinny, tomboy whose father is a plumber. What can you offer her? Nothing…and what would your parents say if they found out how you felt about your friend…your female friend. They'd be ashamed of you…disown you…no one would love you. Face it, she's too good for you anyways and you know it…just give up right now. She could never love you…you're not worth it…' Before the voice could continue to beat Jane down, Maura opened her eyes and smiled up at her. The smile was so sweet and heartfelt that Jane felt her resolve begin to fade. That smile gave her the strength to push the loud, berating voice back until it was merely a whisper in her mind. Jane knew in heart that Maura was worth the fight, but she wondered how many people would get hurt in the battle.  
Maura had sensed Jane's struggle and when she opened her eyes she saw such sorrow reflected back at her that it broke her heart. Although Jane was looking at her, it was as if she wasn't seeing her. She had a faraway look in her eyes and it frightened Maura. When the glazed look finally left Jane's face, Maura smiled up at her. In that instant, Maura felt Jane come back to her.  
"I didn't really take you for a relaxing in the grass kinda girl." Jane said as she dropped down next to Maura.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Maura questioned, turning her head so she could see Jane better.  
"I don't know…" Jane stumbled over her words.  
"I love the smell of fresh cut grass. There's just something so primal about the way the earth smells when you're this close to it." Maura took a deep breath. She knew why she loved it so much. It's because it was the way Jane smelled after practice. She let a small smile play across her lips.  
Jane sighed and leaned back. They lay there silent for what seemed like hours, letting the sun warm their faces, just enjoying the quiet. It was a comfortable silence between them, one that only existed between friends. Jane resisted the urge to reach for Maura's hand and so did Maura. Even though they were laying just inches apart, Maura felt like Jane was a million miles away.  
***

After a week of playing around in the grass with the Rizzoli clan, Maura was ready for action. Jane had spent almost every day with her after school, and when she couldn't, Tommy had helped her by playing catch. She reveled in the feeling of being a part of something, of being a part of a family. Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli were so excited about seeing her play, she felt like they were her parents.  
"Are your parents going to come?" Mrs. Rizzoli had asked Maura one afternoon after they had practiced.  
"Oh, my mother has a fundraiser to attend that night and my father’s still in Africa." Maura answered, not looking at her.  
"Well, we’ll be there. All of us." Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance.  
"I hear you're a quick learner." Mr. Rizzoli said. The smile on his face showed his pride for both his daughters teaching abilities and Maura's newly learned skills.  
"We are so proud of you." Mrs. Rizzoli gave her a big smile, followed by a bone crushing hug that Maura had come to crave.  
As Maura's stomach nervously jumped around, she thought she might get sick. She felt an immediate calm when Jane came to the locker room to help her get ready. Jane had talked to her about everything they had done over the week as she buckled the flag belt around her waist.  
Maura tried to disregard the other girls in the locker room, some minding their own business, others watching Jane with mild curiosity, but it was the look of disgust on one girls face that caught Maura's attention. Jane hadn't noticed. She was too focused on making sure Maura was ready. Maura didn't look away from the cold, blue eyes that stared at her from across the room. She raised an eyebrow in challenge as if to dare the other girl to say something. After a few seconds of deadlock, the girl finally looked away. With a satisfied smile, Maura turned her attention back to Jane and the upcoming game.  
When it was time for Jane to leave, she gave Maura a hug. "Thanks for doing this." She smiled down at her. "I've never had a friend like you before, a best friend who would do something like this for me."  
Maura smiled up at her. "Isn't that what best friends are for…doing things for each other that no one else would do?"  
Jane gave her a big smile as she turned to leave. "Try not to get knocked down, okay." She said over her shoulder as she headed out the door. "I kinda like having you in one piece."  
"I'll do my best." Maura shouted back at Jane's retreating figure.  
Maura wasn't sure how, but she managed to make her way out of the locker room and follow the other girls as they lined up.  
Most of the girls had been nice, but a few had given her dirty looks as they passed her in the hall. Cindy, the tall blonde cheerleader wearing Frankie's jersey took Maura's arm and smiled at her. Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled and Maura could see why Frankie liked her.  
"I'll do my best to protect you Maura." She squeezed Maura's arm.  
"Thanks Cindy." Maura could feel her stomach knot up again.  
"I don't know how Jane does this, every Friday night. I'm scared out of my mind and we are just playing flag football."  
"I know. She's very brave and strong too." Maura let out a long breath. "I've seen her take down Frankie a few times."  
Cindy gave her a funny look. "Really? Frankie?"  
"Yeah, that's because she's more of a guy then he is." The girl with the cold, blue eyes remarked from behind Maura.  
"Shut up Susan. Your just jealous Jane gets to spend more time with your boyfriend than you do." Cindy frowned over her shoulder.  
Before anything else could be said, Maura could hear the crowd outside erupt into cheers and her nerves started to kick in again.  
"Well, here goes nothing." Cindy said giving Maura's arm one last squeeze before letting go.  
***

Maura was surprised at how fast things went by. One minute she was searching the crowd for the Rizzoli family and the next thing she knew; she was surrounded by them as they each took turns hugging her.  
"You were great out there Maura." Mr. Rizzoli beamed at her.  
"I was so worried." Mrs. Rizzoli hugged her again.  
"Beauty, brains, and brawn." Tommy gave her that shy smile.  
"You guys were awesome." Frankie said giving her a quick hug before heading towards Cindy.  
When Maura finally found herself face to face with Jane she had a huge smile on her face. Maura felt a blush rush across her cheeks as Jane hugged her and lifted her off the ground, burying her face in Maura's hair.  
"You smell like grass and dirt." Jane said quietly as she set Maura back down. "I don't know how you sit out here and watch me play. I was so worried that you might get hurt or something. I just kept thinking that I might have forgotten to tell you something…"  
Maura didn't know what to say at first as she put her hands on Jane's shoulders. "It isn't easy sitting out there…" she nodded towards the bleachers. " Watching someone you care about down here…"  
Their eyes locked in mutual understanding. Jane gave her a shy smile and nodded in agreement.  
"Hey girls, how 'bout we take you out for some pizza?" Mrs. Rizzoli shouted over to them as she was hugging Frankie and Cindy. She had seen the unspoken exchange between the two girls, bringing back that feeling of panic again. It wasn't until that moment, seeing them together, that an uneasy realization snuck up on her. She hoped beyond hope that she was wrong.  
Jane arched an eyebrow as she let go of Maura. "You up for that?"  
"Sure, but I should probably change. Maybe shower too…I smell like grass and dirt." Maura said as she turned away from Jane towards the locker rooms.  
"For what it's worth, I like the way you smell…" Jane muttered, not thinking Maura could hear her.  
Maura had heard what Jane said and a sly grin spread across her face. "I know exactly what you mean Jane…" She said before disappearing behind the locker room door.


	8. It's only love

Chapter 8-It's Only Love  
Maura leaned back in her seat; eyes wide with wonder at the sights and sounds that surrounded her. She didn't realize how overwhelming her first baseball game was going to be, but she was comforted by Jane's presence next to her.  
Jane could hardly contain herself, the excitement overflowing in every movement she made. She had a huge grin on her face as she continued to point things out for Maura to see. It was a huge rush knowing that she was the first person to share this experience with Maura.  
"See that red seat over there…" Jane pointed towards right field. "That's the lone red seat. It signifies the longest home run hit by Ted Williams on June 9th, 1946. The ball went about 501 feet from home plate that day." Jane's cheeks were flushed with enthusiasm.  
Maura could only smile at Jane's exuberance as she continued to explain the finer points of Fenway Park.  
"And that over there is the Green Monster…" Jane said, drawing Maura's attention towards left field.  
"The Green Monster…? I don't see a monster…" Maura squinted as if she might see better. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking at because all she saw was a huge green wall.  
"The wall Maur…it's called the Green Monster. It stands just over thirty-seven feet high. It’s around 315 feet from home plate. It's a popular target for right handed hitters." Jane continued.  
"Oh…" Maura wasn't at all sure she understood what Jane was telling her but she tried her best to listen as Jane continued to rattle off facts. She nodded in all the right places as she heard words like Pesky's Pole, Duffy's Cliff, and the Triangle. Jane was a wealth of knowledge about Fenway Park and Maura felt privileged to be on the receiving end of so much information. She could easily see how much Jane love being there.  
As Maura sat quietly listening to Jane, her eye's roamed over groups of people as they milled about trying to find their seats. The sun was high in the sky, casting a shadow across half of the stadium. Maura smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun against her face, glad they weren't sitting in the shade. Lost in the sights and sounds around her, Jane's voice started to fade into the background as Maura settled into the moment.  
"Well…if it isn't Jane Rizzoli…" A far off voice pulled Maura from her reverie. When she looked up to see who the owner of the vaguely familiar voice was, she was surprised to see a woman who looked a lot like Jane.  
"And if it isn't Carlotta Rizzoli…" Jane jumped up and wrapped her arms around the woman in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"Your Pop gave me tickets…" The young woman said as she released Jane from their hug.  
Maura watched with the utmost curiosity. The young woman that stood before her was an older version of Jane by about four years. She had long, dark hair that matched the color of Jane's, although it was straight and held no hint of the curl that played throughout Jane's. She had a tall, thin build and stood maybe two inches taller than Jane. When she smiled, she exhibited the same Rizzoli charm that Maura had come to love in Jane's smile. There was however one huge striking difference between them, their eyes. Where Jane's eyes were a deep, dark, lustrous brown almost like liquid velvet, the woman standing next to her had blue eyes the color of the sky above. So caught up in her observation, Maura didn't hear Jane speaking to her until she felt a nudge in her side, only then did she look at Jane.  
"This is my cousin, Carly…" Jane said when she had Maura's attention. "Carly, this is my friend Maura."  
"I can see the family resemblance…" Maura said as she extended her hand for Carly to shake. As they shook hands, Maura noticed a petite blonde standing slightly behind the taller woman. Vivid green eyes shyly peered at her from around Carly's broad protective shoulders. Maura was surprised to see a cherubic face, framed by short, shaggy blonde hair as the woman smiled at her warmly, her nose crinkling up in the cutest way. A strange feeling of kinship surged through Maura as she smiled back at the woman who matched her in size and stature. Maura's first thought was that these two women made a striking couple. She wasn't sure why, but she had the strangest feeling she was looking at her and Jane a few years down the road and it made her smile.  
"Um…this is my friend Ryan…" Carly said as she placed a protective arm around Ryan's shoulder.  
"Nice to meetcha…" Jane politely smiled at Ryan. She had seen Carly's defensive stance and decided it would be in both of their best interests if she didn't question it.  
"And you as well…I've heard a lot about you." Ryan said before turning her attention to Maura. "And it's nice to meet you too…" Their eye's locked for a brief second, and Maura felt a silent understanding pass between them.  
As Carly and Ryan moved past Jane and Maura to their seats, Jane couldn't help but wonder if she was missing something. She had seen something unspoken pass between Maura and the two other women before they took their seats and it bothered her. Deep down, she knew what she had seen, but her stubborn subconscious wouldn't allow her to recognize it.  
"So what brings you out on this fine afternoon…besides baseball?" Maura asked.  
"We're celebrating…" Carly immediately perked up. "Ryan just got accepted into Harvard Law School, so we thought we'd take in a game, seeing as she loves the Red Sox."  
"That's wonderful news!" Maura clapped her hands together in excitement. "My mother is a professor at Harvard."  
"Really…? What department?" Ryan leaned forward so she could see Maura as they talked.  
"The Art department... I don't suppose you'll be taking any art classes though…" Maura gave Ryan a wry smile.  
"No…don't suppose so…" Ryan shook her head.  
Jane listened half-heartedly to the conversation taking place next to her because her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something else was going on, something she wasn't privy to, but Maura was.  
"What do you plan to do with your law degree?" Maura questioned, her curiosity piqued by the cute blonde.  
"My goal is to someday work for the D.A. It's been something I have wanted to do since I was a kid." Ryan's voice was filled with conviction.  
The sound of Ryan's voice carried to Jane, who was lost in thought. The conviction of her words hit Jane hard, causing her to turn her attention to the conversation she had been previously ignoring.  
"You want to work for the D.A.?" Jane asked.  
"Yes…," Ryan gave Jane a wary look. She wasn't exactly sure why Jane was suddenly interested.  
"I plan on becoming a homicide detective with the Boston PD. Who knows, maybe someday we'll work together." Jane gave Ryan a genuine smile.  
"Who knows…," Ryan smiled back. "What about you Maura?"  
"Oh, I plan to go to medical school but I’m not sure what I want to specialize in. There are just so many things I want to try…," Maura began to ramble on, but stopped when she felt Jane's hand gently patting her own. "Sorry, I’m very passionate about medicine." She stopped when she looked at Jane who was beaming with pride.  
"She's real smart. I don't doubt she will be the best doctor ever." Jane had a huge smile on her face.  
Maura could feel her heart melt at the look on Jane's face. No one had ever looked at her with such pride before. She felt Jane give her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. The move did not go unnoticed by Carly or Ryan who gave each other knowing smiles.  
"I guess I’m the odd one out." Carly chuckled. "I just want to bake but I am one passionate baker."  
Jane missed the wink that Carly gave to Ryan, but Maura didn't. She could see Ryan's cheeks flush slightly so she looked away not wanting Ryan to know she had seen. Maura had seen a playful twinkle in Ryan's vivid green eyes that were now gazing loving at Carly. Realizing that both she and Ryan had the same reaction to the Rizzoli wink brought a small smile to Maura's face.  
"You're one hell of a baker Carly. I haven't had any of your macaroons since our families got together on the 4th of July." Jane smacked her lips together at the thought of the small, sweet cookies that Carly had made for the party.  
"Oh I love macaroons!" Maura sighed at the thought of the bakeries she had frequented when she was in Paris.  
"Yeah…?" Carly gave Maura a sideways glance. "I guess I’ll have to make some for our Thanksgiving get together. I am working on some new flavors…,"  
"Sounds good." Jane leaned back in her seat as cheers erupted around them. The Red Sox were taking the field as well as Jane's full attention.  
"Well, guess that's my queue to stop talking." Carly whispered to Maura. "This one is the same way." She said as she hitched her thumb at Ryan who was also totally captivated by what was happening on the field.  
"So, you're not as into sports as Jane is?" Maura settled back into her seat so she could continue to talk to Carly.  
"Nah…I just came because it's important to her." Carly tilted her head towards Ryan who was giving her full attention to the game. "Jane still playing football?"  
"Um-hum…," Maura nodded in affirmation. "She really is incredible."  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to catch one of her games."  
"Oh, you really should. I've been to every one so far. I love to watch her play." Maura's eyes shone with excitement, causing Carly to chuckle lightly.  
"Is that how you met?" Carly couldn't help but wonder how her cousin had befriended this pretty young woman.  
"I guess so. I tutored her at the beginning of the year so she could keep her position on the team. With a lot of hard work, we were able to bring her grade up in anatomy so she could play the first game of the season."  
"Anatomy, huh?" Carly studied Maura for a moment with those sky blue eyes, quirking a dark eyebrow in a playful manner.  
Maura saw the light blue eyes darken slightly with an unspoken question, causing her to shiver slightly, but not in an uncomfortable way. "You're a lot like Jane." She said, giving Carly a shy smile.  
"Yeah…?" Carly smirked.  
Suddenly they were interrupted when Jane and Ryan jumped up to high five each other over Carly and Maura's heads. It was obviously something important, but Maura had no idea what could have prompted such an impulsive action.  
"See what I mean?" Carly grinned at Maura as Jane and Ryan returned to their seats, their attention back on the game.  
As Maura settled back into her seat again, she leaned closer to Carly so they could continue their conversation without being disturbed again.  
"Have you ever been to France? The bakeries there are heavenly." Maura briefly closed her eyes at the memory.  
"As a matter o'fact, I have. That is where I fell in love with baking. It was there that I decided I wanted to become a pastry chef, much to the dismay of my parents." Carly grinned sheepishly.  
"My favorite bakery was this little place on du Cherche-Midi called…" Maura started to say.  
"Poilane!" They both said at the same time.  
"Yes, I know that place. They had the most exquisite butter cookies. It’s one of my favorite places too." Carly's eyes shone with excitement at their shared interest.  
Jane caught the slight movement of Maura next to her as she moved closer to talk to Carly. Something caused her to shift uncomfortably, something she wasn't used to feeling. As Jane sat, eyes looking straight ahead, her attention was on the exchange between Maura and her cousin. She didn't like the familiar way they were talking to each other. The ease of their conversation made Jane silently seethe with, of all things, jealousy. Exploring this new feeling, Jane realized that she didn't like sharing Maura.  
"Hey Maur…I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Jane said, trying to lure Maura away from Carly.  
"Oh, no thank you. I think I'll just stay here and talk with Carly." Maura answered innocently, not noticing the intense look in Jane's dark eyes.  
Seeing the anger flash across Jane's face, Ryan decided to take it upon herself to defuse the situation. "I'll go with…," She jumped up, pushing past a surprised Carly and Maura.  
"Um, okay." Jane mumbled, stepping aside to let Ryan out ahead of her. Before she left, she turned back to Maura. "I'll bring you something."  
Maura opened her mouth to speak, causing Jane to hold up a hand, stopping her. "And before you say anything, just so you know, the only green food I will be bringing you is the relish on your sausage dog." She said with a finality that gave no room for argument.  
All Maura could do was nod as she watched Jane turn on her heel and follow Ryan up towards the concession stands.  
With a confusion written all over her face, Maura turned to look at Carly who was grinning at her sheepishly.  
"I think someone's jealous."  
"Jealous? Why would Jane be jealous?" Maura was truly baffled, not understanding why Jane seemed to be angry at her.  
"Well, I think that Jane probably wasn't expecting to share you today." Carly reasoned.  
"Oh, no…" Maura groaned, placing her head in her hands.  
"I think that Jane is just going to have to get used to sharing though, especially when she has such a pretty girlfriend." Carly paused, giving Maura a chance to meet her eyes. "Am I wrong about that?"  
"I don't know. I mean yes, but it's something I want. I just don't know what Jane wants." Maura let out a sad sigh. "I'm so confused. One minute I feel closer to her than I have ever felt to anyone, but in an instant she seems to disappear, putting miles between us." She turned to look at Carly, a serious expression on her face. "Jane doesn't know about you and Ryan does she?"  
Carly didn't say anything for a minute, causing Maura to think maybe she had made a mistake, but then Carly shook her head.  
"No one in the family does, except for my brother and sister." Her voice was barely a whisper as she nervously ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. It was something Maura had seen Jane do on numerous occasions.  
"Why?" The question was innocent enough, but Carly let out a bitter laugh.  
"You don't know the Rizzoli's very well do you?"  
"I'd like to think I do…" Maura mused out loud.  
"Well, if you did, then you would know that shame and guilt are the foundation on which the Rizzoli clan was built. It’s the thread that holds the fabric of our family together." Carly frowned at her own words. "I'm not ready to lose my parents yet. I don't want to make my brother and sister chose between me and them, because that's what it would come to."  
"I'm sorry Carly. Do you think Jane feels the same way?" Maura could feel fear forming a lump in her throat.  
"I don't know. I can't speak for Jane. But I do think that Jane and I are a lot alike. Watching the two of you today reminds me of how things were between me and Ryan in the beginning." Carly looked away as if trying to remember. "Ryan knew what she wanted from the start. Thank goodness she had the patience to wait for me to get my head out of my ass…" Carly looked back at Maura with a crooked grin on her face.  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Almost four years." Carly answered proudly. "We met our freshman year in college, been together ever since."  
"I thought you went to culinary school?" Maura asked.  
"My parents insisted that I get a degree. They promised that they would support my decision to go to culinary school if it was something I still wanted to do after I graduated. So, while Ryan is off becoming a lawyer, I'll be realizing my dream of becoming a pastry chef. One step closer to owning my own bakery." The smile that lit up Carly's eyes was dazzling, causing Maura to smile back at her.  
"Sounds like a wonderful dream." Maura said wistfully.  
"Look Maura…," Carly said quickly when she saw Jane and Ryan making their way back to their seats. "Give Jane some time. If there's one thing I know about her, she never gives up on what she wants and she wants you."  
Maura looked surprised by Carly's admission. "How can you be so sure?"  
"I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. I see the same look reflected back at me every time I look at Ryan." Carly gave Maura a quick wink just as Jane and Ryan approached.  
Ryan saw the exchange between Maura and Carly. She couldn't hide her smile as she shimmied past Maura to her seat. Handing Carly her beer, Ryan let her fingers linger for just a second longer than needed as their eyes met in understanding. "She figured it out huh…?" Ryan leaned close to her girlfriend, whispering the words in her ear. "You know; I hear she's a genius."  
Carly just smiled at Ryan, giving a slight nod of her head, not wanting to move away from the soft lips that were so close to her ear.  
"Jane wouldn't shut up about her. It was Maura this and Maura that. The girl has it bad." Ryan said as she leaned back, taking a sip of her beer. "Kinda reminds me of someone else I know…," she said with a satisfied smirk.  
Carly gently nudged Ryan in the side before leaning slightly closer to her so their arms were touching. She sighed contently at the familiar contact as Ryan's warmth comforted her.  
Maura's mouth dropped open as Jane handed her a sausage dog, loaded with ketchup and relish.  
"I thought you were kidding." Maura held the offending piece of food at arm's length, away from her. "I didn't really think you would bring me this…this…nitrate filled piece of meat."  
"Come on Maur, you gotta have one. Its tradition." Jane whined as she sat down in her seat.  
Maura turned to look at Jane, surprise written all over her face. "You really expect me to eat this thing? It's full of nitrates, not to mention the sodium content. I know that nitrates are added to the cooking process to help prevent botulism, but once you ingest them, they form nitrosamines which have been associated with various cancers…" Maura rattled off, not noticing the looks on her companion's faces.  
"Really…? Please don't ruin this for me Maura, it's all part of the experience. "Jane's bottom lip poked out in a pout.  
Seeing Jane pout broke Maura's resolve. She couldn't help but think that Jane was adorable when she pouted and that was probably why she always got her way.  
"Okay, okay. The things I do for you…," Maura mumbled as she tentatively took a bite of the sausage dog, trying not to make a face as she chewed and then swallowed. When Maura turned to Jane, she saw an expectant look. "Ummmm…good." She nodded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.  
Jane had a huge goofy grin on her face as she watched Maura eat. She knew that she had Maura wrapped around her finger, learning early on that Maura was a sucker for her pout. As she watched Maura continue to eat, her eyes drifted to Maura's lips, noticing the ketchup that was smudged at the corner of her mouth. Without much thought, she reached out, brushing the offending condiment from the side of Maura's soft lips. As she brought her thumb up to her own mouth, she suddenly felt three pairs of eyes watching her with interest. It was only then that she realized what she had just done and was on verge of doing next. Smiling shyly, Jane wiped her hand on a napkin. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as a furious blush spread across her face and neck. Shifting lower in her seat, she attempted to make herself smaller and less obvious.  
Seeing Jane's cheeks turn bright red under the scrutiny of three sets of eyes, Maura's expression softened. She had been taken by surprise by Jane's move, the soft touch of her fingers wiping away the ketchup smudge that Maura was unaware of until that moment. There was such tenderness behind the gesture that had Maura wishing they were alone. She wanted nothing more than to explore more of the soft touches that Jane was capable of, but she knew that now was not the time.  
"Like I said, the girl has-got-it-bad." Ryan mumbled only loud enough for Carly to hear.  
Carly's only response was to slip her pinky finger around Ryan's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't let go, instead allowing them to share the closeness of the slight touch. It was the only thing they dared to indulge in, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.  
Jane tried to inconspicuously glance out of the corner of her eye to see if everyone was still looking at her. She saw Carly wrap her pinky finger around Ryan's and she was surprised to see that Ryan did not move away from Carly's touch. In that instant, she realized that the two women were probably more than just friends. Her stomach clenched with uncertainty as she began to pull away from Maura, not wanting anyone to think the same thing about them.  
Feeling Jane fidget next to her, Maura lightly placed her hand on Jane's forearm. She could tell the contact instantly calmed Jane as she felt the tension drain away from them both. Allowing her hand to continue to rest on Jane's arm, Maura decided she needed this closeness, to hell with everyone else. Feeling bold, she leaned her head against Jane's strong shoulder, hoping beyond hope that Jane wouldn't pull away.  
When Jane felt Maura's hand, it sent calming waves throughout her body. Suddenly she didn't care what everyone else thought. All she cared about was being close to Maura, feeling Maura next to her. When she felt Maura lean her head against her shoulder, she too leaned into the comfort of the body next to her.  
"Are you having fun?" Jane's voice was low and husky. She tilted her head slightly, rubbing her cheek on the top of Maura's head.  
"Um hum…I always have fun with you Jane." Maura said, just above a whisper so only Jane could hear. She settled back into the intimacy of the moment as she reveled in their closeness. Feeling Jane relax next to her, Maura knew there was still an underlying tension that Jane was trying to hide; she could feel it vibrating off of Jane's body. Deciding to enjoy what Jane was willing to give her in that moment, she sighed contently as she snuggled just a little closer to dark haired beauty next to her.  
Carly had seen a myriad of emotions play across Jane's face ranging from fear to uncertainty, finally settling on contentment when Maura had touched her arm. 'Oh my dear cousin…how alike we are…' she thought to herself. Her heart rejoiced for Jane as she thought about the journey of self-discovery Jane was about to embark on, knowing that she finally had another ally in the Rizzoli family. Perhaps strength in numbers would prove to be true as they navigated the mine field they would surely find themselves in when their families found out the truth. But just as her heart filled with joy, fear nibbled at the corners of her mind. Carly feared that Jane may not be able to handle the pressures of this new relationship that seemed to be blossoming between her and Maura. Knowing that she was already four years into her relationship with Ryan, Carly had a head start on experiencing the highs and lows of loving another woman. She just hoped that Jane was strong enough.  
"It’ll be okay.” Ryan whispered into Carly's ear. "Everything will work out. After all, it's only love."  
Carly looked down at the smiling face of her girlfriend, who had the uncanny knack of always knowing what she was thinking. Looking into the bright green eyes she had come to love so much, she nodded in response. Grabbing Ryan's hand fully in her own, she laced their fingers together, holding tightly. "Thanks for loving me." Carly said quietly.  
"Anytime…," Ryan quipped, smiling so her nose crinkled in that cute way that had Carly melting in the palm of her hand.  
As the innings slipped past them, Maura was surprised when the game finally came to an end. She was so lost in the comfortable position she was in, leaning against Jane, she almost didn't realize it was over until she felt Jane move away from her. Just as she was about to protest, she heard both Jane and Ryan mumbling things like 'Can't believe it…lost again…5 to 8…'  
"So, um…I guess I'll see you at Thanksgiving." Jane said as Carly slipped past her towards the aisle to leave.  
"Yeah…," Carly awkwardly shifted her feet as she shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans.  
"You gonna bring Ryan this time?" Jane asked.  
"Nah, not this time." Carly sighed, shrugging her shoulders in a defeated way.  
Jane cocked her head to the side, quietly studying her cousin. She was trying to read the unspoken words in the light blue eyes that silently pleaded with her to understand. With a curt nod, Jane gave her an awkward smile. "It was nice to meet you Ryan."  
"Same here and you too Maura." Ryan gave a small wave goodbye as she felt Carly's hand against the small of her back giving her a gentle push.  
"Bye guys…," Carly said as she followed Ryan.  
Watching the two women walk away, Jane suddenly felt like she wasn't alone. She realized that maybe she wasn't the only Rizzoli who had a soft spot for petite blondes. Now the only problem was convincing herself that Maura felt the same way.

 

***   
"I think I want to pick what we do tomorrow." Maura leaned her head back and looked up at Jane who was reclining back against the arm of the couch, her hand casually draped over Maura's shoulder.  
"What are you talking about?" Jane was focused on the baseball game on the TV.  
"I just thought that I would like to share some my favorite things with you."  
"I already know what your favorite things are Maura. Reading, studying, listening to classical music…" Jane rattled off. "Plus we do plenty of stuff you like."  
"Really Jane? Red Sox games, ice skating, bowling, rock concerts…not my favorite things." Maura frowned.  
"Come on, that was Nirvana!" Jane sat up straighter.  
"My ears rang for a week, not to mention I didn't realize they were guys until halfway through the show." Maura let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Yeah…awesome wasn't it?" Jane gave a chuckle.  
"Not really Jane. I thought I might have had permanent hearing loss due to that awful show."  
"It's not a real rock concert unless you can't hear for a week after." Jane smirked causing Maura to glare up at her. "Okay, okay. Whatever you want to do tomorrow, we'll do it."  
"No complaining…" Maura said.  
"No complaining." Jane huffed. "Just please don't make me go to the ballet…I just don't think I could handle it."  
"Don't be silly Jane. The ballet isn't in town this month." Maura reached up so Jane could help pull her up off of the floor where she was sitting. Jane rolled her eyes, but helped Maura to her feet. Maura stood right in front of the TV causing Jane to throw her hands up in the air.  
"Maur…you're blocking the game." Jane whined.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at eleven." Maura said as she stood her ground not moving an inch. "And wear something comfortable, but not ripped jeans." She gave Jane a stern look.  
"Alright, alright...," Jane tried not to smile because she wanted Maura to think she was annoyed with her.  
"And don't give me that ' I'm trying to act like I'm annoyed with you' expression ." A smile played across Maura's lips as she tried to give Jane her best eye roll.  
Jane crossed her arms and pouted. "I am annoyed with you."  
"No you're not." Maura said over her shoulder as she headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Jane watched Maura leave then let out a loud sigh.  
"What's wrong dear?" Angela asked from the door way. "Was that Maura who just left?"  
"Yeah it was and nothin's wrong." Jane huffed.  
"I know you Jeanie."  
"Okay, okay… Maura wants to pick what we're gonna do tomorrow." Jane sighed again.  
"And this bothers you…why?"  
"I don't know…"  
"I do…" Mrs. Rizzoli gave Jane a small smile.  
Jane looked at her expectantly. "Well?"  
"You like to be in control Janie. Face it, you're not a follower. You never have been."  
Jane rolled her eyes. "And here I was just thinking I didn't want to anything too boring."  
"Come on honey, just enjoy the day. I think Maura has been more than obliging by following you around and always doing what you want. Give her one day. It's not too much to ask for." Mrs. Rizzoli crossed her arms. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to defend Maura. She had watched over the last few weeks as Jane dragged Maura all around town and never once had Maura complained about being taken out of her comfort zone.  
"You're right Ma. What could go wrong?" Jane threw her hands up in defeat, her words laced with sarcasm.  
"Nothing, as long as you remember this is Maura we're talking about." Mrs. Rizzoli said with a laugh.  
"Thanks Ma." Jane jumped up off the couch and headed upstairs.  
"Hey, the games not over yet, where are you going?"  
"I'm not in the mood anymore. I need to figure out what I'm going to wear. Maura said no ripped jeans." Jane said pointing to her pants and the holes that exposed her knees.  
Mrs. Rizzoli shook her head as she dried her hands on a dish towel. "Honestly Jane…sometimes I just don't know about you."  
"Aw, but you still love me." Jane quipped over her shoulder as she sprinted up the stairs to her room.  
"And no matter what, I always will…" Angela sighed quietly so Jane couldn't hear.  
***

Maura waited patiently in the car for Jane. When Jane finally flew out of the front door, as Jane usually does, Maura was pleasantly surprised. Jane was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black turtle neck and a gray sweater. Of course she was wearing her trademark white converse high tops and that made Maura smile. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that swung to and fro as she bounded down the stairs towards the car.  
As Jane slid into the passenger's seat next to her, Maura was awestruck and it showed on her face. Her eyes raked over Jane's fit form, causing her cheeks to color with a flush from the thoughts that were crossing her mind at the moment.  
"I take it by the look on your face that you approve of what I'm wearing." Jane winked at Maura.  
Maura blinked a few times and swallowed hard. "Um… yes. You look great." She couldn't help touching her face to see if her cheeks were as hot as they felt.  
"Well, you said no ripped jeans." Jane said with a grin. "So, what adventures do you have planned for us today?"  
Maura felt that flutter in her stomach again. She tried to clear her mind of the thoughts she was having about Jane at the moment. Why did she feel like she was taking Jane on some sort of date? She had painstaking planned the day out so that Jane wouldn't get bored; taking into consideration that she also wanted the day to be special.  
"Well, I packed us a lunch. I thought we could start at the Arnold Arboretum at Harvard University." Maura said cautiously, hoping that Jane was okay with that.  
"Arboretum? Sounds boring…" Jane huffed.  
"It's where the botanical gardens are."  
"Botanical gardens, like plants and flowers?"  
"Yes, plants and flowers among other things." Maura said with a smile.  
"Okay, not bad. That sounds interesting." Jane gave Maura her best smile, dimples on full display. "What did you pack for lunch though? Not a bunch of healthy crap I hope."  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Maura started the car and gave a smirk that made Jane laugh.  
"You've almost got it."  
"Well, I've learned from the best." Maura laughed.  
"I guess you can add sarcasm to that list of languages you speak." Jane said buckling her seat belt. "At least you've got the smirk down…"  
"I'm not sure I will ever be as fluent as you."  
"Well, I've had years of practice." Jane gave a triumphant smile.  
"All right, let the fun begin." Maura said as they drove away.  
***

"Okay…so what am I looking at?" Jane leaned over the railing and stared at the tall tree in front of her.  
" Tsuga chenensis."  
" Okay…don't know what that is." Jane tilted her head as if it might help her understand better.  
"It's a Chinese hemlock." Maura laughed.  
"Really Maur…you couldn't have just said that to begin with?" Jane sounded exasperated as she pushed away from the railing.  
"Come on…," Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her to a small clearing covered in lush green grass. "Let's find a place to have our lunch."  
"I swear, if there's nothing but rabbit food in there, I'm gonna be pissed." Jane huffed, crossing her arms like Tommy.  
"You said you wouldn't whine Jane."  
"I'm not whining…" Jane stopped when she saw the look Maura was giving her. "Much."  
"Don't worry; your mom kind of helped me with the lunch."  
"Really?" Jane sounded hopeful.  
"Yes, she made your favorite." Maura stopped at a partially shaded area on the grass and opened the bag. Pulling out a blanket, she spread it near a tree before kneeling down. "Peanut butter and fluff for you." She handed Jane a sandwich in a bag. "And a nice salad for me."  
Jane took the sandwich and sat down across from Maura. She had a big smile on her face as she took the first bite. "Yum…," she sighed as she chewed.  
Maura shook her head. "I don't know how you stay so thin eating stuff like that. I've gained 2.5 pounds since I've started hanging out with you."  
"Really, what must you weigh…102 pounds soaking wet?" Jane said in between bites.  
"No, I weigh 106.5 pounds thank you very much."  
"And let me guess, you're drinking water instead of soda."  
"Soda is bad for your teeth." Maura grumbled as she looked down at her salad. She was determined not to have the same argument about the evils of soda, especially today.  
"So, what's next?" Jane took another bite and reached into the bag to find something else to eat. She pulled out a bag of chips as she moved to sit closer to Maura.  
"I was thinking about the Harvard Art museum here." Maura watched as Jane shoved a handful of potato chips in her mouth.  
"Mufhf dhs dhlon?" Jane said  
"Jane, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Maura chastised.  
"Sorry," Jane said after she swallowed. "The art museum, huh?"  
"Well, my mother is a professor here and some of her work is featured. I thought it would be nice to share it with you." Maura looked reluctant to continue.  
"What?" Jane raised her eyebrows. "Do I have potato chips all over my face?"  
"No. It's just that my mother asked if I would bring you over for dinner tonight so she could meet you. I hope that’s alright." Maura looked worried.  
"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Jane laid back on her elbows as she took her last of the potato chips before shoving the handful into her mouth. Rubbing her hands together to rid herself of the crumbs, she shifted until she could put her head against Maura's crossed legs. She looked up at Maura, her eyebrow raised as if asking for permission. At Maura's nod of consent, she moved until her head was fully in Maura' lap.  
"Um," Maura paused. "My mother can be a little formal sometimes."  
"So?" Jane sighed as she settled comfortably.  
"So…," Maura nervously bit her bottom lip and had that worried look on her face that made Jane weary.  
"Sometimes she comes across as being kind of…, I don't know what word I'm looking for is." Maura stammered.  
"What? Maura Isles at a loss for words?" Jane tried to tease.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that she isn't warm and fuzzy like your mom."  
"I could do with a little less warm and fuzzy." Jane laughed. "Really Maura, it's okay. I'd love to meet your mom." Jane said trying to reassure Maura.  
"I don't want you to think she's a bad person or anything. It's just that she's not around much. Don't get me wrong, I love her very much, but I don't really know her well. I'm sure she’ll have a lot of questions for you and I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Maura rambled on nervously.  
"Come on, it couldn't be any worse than having a front row seat at the Rizzoli family circus."  
"I love spending time with your family." Maura said with a laugh. "I like warm and fuzzy."  
"Well, you'll get plenty of that around us." Jane responded with a smirk.  
"I really enjoyed meeting your cousin Carly…and her friend Ryan." Maura said tentatively, not sure if she should say anything else.  
"Uh huh…," Jane closed her eyes as she relaxed into the warmth of the late afternoon sun as it touched her cheek.  
"She reminds me a lot of you." Maura decided to venture forward.  
"Uh huh…," Jane sighed before the words sank into her half aware conscious. "What?" she pushed up onto her elbows to see Maura better.  
"You look alike. It stands to reason, you are related to each other." Maura tried to defend herself as she gently pushed Jane back down so her head continued to rest comfortably in Maura's lap.  
"Oh…," Jane mumbled as she let Maura push her back down. She settled again against Maura, but she didn't immediately relax. "I think that Carly and Ryan are together." Jane wasn't sure she had said that out loud until she heard Maura's voice above her.  
"And that bothers you…, why?" Maura's voice was soft and soothing as her fingers began to run through Jane's long dark hair, gently brushing it away from her forehead. "For what it's worth, I like Ryan." Maura continued to let her fingers glide through Jane's silky strands.  
"Yeah, I do too." Jane let herself relax under Maura's touch, but guilt stirred in the back of her mind.  
"Does it bother you Jane?" Maura paused to study Jane's face as she looked up at her with worried eyes.  
Averting the serious gaze Maura was now directing at her, Jane shrugged her shoulders before looking away. Her movement was stopped by Maura who was now holding Jane's chin with two fingers, guiding her back so they could look at each other. With a small smile, Maura let her fingertips explore the soft skin she was now touching as she traced Jane's strong jaw.  
Jane didn't move or dare breathe, afraid to break the spell Maura seemed to be under as she continued to touch Jane with a gentleness that brought tears to both of their eyes. Jane lay perfectly still under Maura's exploring eyes and fingers. She was afraid to look at Maura, afraid of what she would see reflected back at her, so she closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into Maura's touch.  
"You know, I've always thought these were my favorite…but…," Maura brushed her fingertips over Jane's cheeks, causing Jane to smile, showing off her deep set dimples. "But this…," Maura's fingers moved down to the deep cleft in Jane's chin. "I've just noticed how prominent it is." She traced the dip with her index finger before allowing it to rest there. She waited for Jane to open her eyes. "You are a devastatingly handsome woman Jane. Dare I say, absolutely gorgeous." Maura's words were softly spoken as she stared into the dark depths of Jane's brown eyes. A kaleidoscope of brown and gold looked back at her and for the first time Maura could actually see the love she felt reflected back at her.  
So much was said in those few seconds as Maura looked into Jane's unguarded eyes, but just as quickly, Jane's guard went up.  
"I'm afraid for Carly…," Jane's voice was barely a whisper as she grabbed Maura's wrist with both of her hands just before Maura's thumb could trace Jane's bottom lip.  
Maura tried to pull back, afraid she had pushed Jane too far, but Jane held the smaller wrist in her own trembling hands.  
"I think we want the same things Maur." Jane's voice quivered with fear and longing. "But I just don't know if I can." Her voice trailed off.  
Maura watched Jane as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye, trailing down her cheek. Without hesitation, she gently wiped the tear away with her other hand before placing a chaste kiss on Jane's forehead. "We'll figure it out Jane, together." She said against Jane's warm skin before pulling back.  
Blinking back the other tears that threatened to fall, Jane let out a sad sigh. She wanted nothing more than to follow her heart. To let Maura in. As she lay there, holding Maura's hand tightly in her own and feeling the tender kiss on her forehead, she realized she didn't have a problem with Carly and Ryan. In fact, she envied her cousin. Jane couldn't help but wonder how easily she could find her home in Maura. Would she gain acceptance from her family or would she have to keep Maura hidden away, never allowing herself the joy of sharing her family traditions. Would she forever fear that someone might see too much in their innocent touches or the way they might look at each other, unguarded and full of love? Could she live a life where she would have to forever curb her desire to kiss Maura in front of people, to hug her, to show her how much she loved her? What pained Jane the most was that she didn't want to hide how much she loved Maura, she wanted everyone to know; she wanted to share it with the world. She wanted her family to be happy for her, but deep down she knew it would never happen that way. As these questions ran through her mind, Jane started to pull away from Maura.  
Maura watched Jane's brow furrow as she drifted away in deep thought. Afraid Jane was going to drift too far away; Maura gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's see what's for dessert. I've been told that dessert makes everything better." She said with a crooked grin.  
Watching as a small smile played across Maura's lips, Jane suddenly felt safe letting go of Maura's hand before diving back into the bag. "Yes, let's see what's for dessert?"


	9. An almost perfect weekend

Chapter 9- An Almost Perfect Weekend  
The table was set with a white linen table cloth, white linen napkins and in Jane's opinion one too many forks. She looked over the place setting in front of her, studying the many different forks, knives and spoons. Jane let out an exasperated sigh, not sure what to do with all of the silverware that seemed to be silently mocking her. Feeling Maura shift next to her on the right, she looked up to see a concerned set of hazel eyes watching her intently.  
"Um…what's all this?" Jane shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the two forks to her left.  
"The small one is the salad fork and the larger one to its right, is the dinner fork." Maura tried to smile at Jane, who was now scowling.  
"You mean the salad has its own fork?" Jane said, setting both forks down. 'Funny that…the Rizzoli's only used one fork…for everything…' Jane thought to herself. "What about the spoons and knives?" She carefully poked a knife with her right index finger as if it might jump up and bite her.  
"This knife…" Maura said holding up the knife to the right of the plate. "Is the dinner knife, and the one next to it is the fish knife. The spoon next to the fish knife is the dinner spoon and the outside spoon here, is the soup spoon." Maura paused then continued. "And the spoon and fork at the top of the plate are for dessert."  
"Are we having fish?" Jane grimaced.  
"Um, actually no..." Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile.  
"Then why have it out…really Maur…there’s too much to choose from. How will I know which to use?" Jane could feel that familiar tightening in her stomach as she realized that she was completely out of her element at the Isles dinner table. This was nothing like the Rizzoli 'free for all' she was used to.  
"It’ll be alright Jane, just follow my lead." Maura chuckled softly as Jane rolled her eyes.  
"I mean…four glasses? What in the world are they for?" Jane pointed to the four empty glasses to the right of her plate. "You have four drinks with your dinner?"  
"Well, the first one is for your water, then the red wine, the white wine and finally the champagne." Maura explained.  
"Champagne? You have champagne with dinner?" Jane asked as she quirked an eyebrow at Maura in question.  
"It is not an everyday occurrence, but yes, sometimes we do." Maura sighed.  
"Wow and we just get a sip at New Year's…," Jane blew out a breath in awe. "That's pretty cool Maur." Jane started to say, but was interrupted by a tall, slender, dark-haired woman who slipped into the seat across from her.  
A steely gaze studied the dark haired girl sitting next to Maura with curiosity and a little uncertainty. Constance Isles had heard perhaps too much about the girl named Jane Rizzoli who now sat across from her with a surly look on her face. Her eyes trailed over to her daughter and the mile-wide smile on her face and then back to Jane who boldly gazed back at her. Reaching for the small bell that sat next to her right hand, she picked it up and rang it a few times before a middle aged woman entered.  
"Yes Dr. Isles…what can I do for you." The woman asked with a slight bow of her head.  
"Berta, would you please remove everything from the table that we won't need tonight." Constance asked pleasantly enough.  
Maura gave her a questioning look.  
"I thought we would simply have our entrée with a salad and bread, followed by dessert…" Constance answered her daughter's unspoken question.  
Maura could almost feel the tension escape Jane as she relaxed in her seat at the thought of not having to figure out which knife, spoon, or fork to use.  
"So Maura, this is your friend Jane Rizzoli…" Constance gave a slight nod in Jane's direction.  
"Yes mother, this is Jane." Maura couldn't hide the grin that was threatening to split her face wide open.  
Brown eyes met a deep, dark blue as Jane and Constance sized each other up. Maura's mother had dark hair that hung around her shoulders in perfect curls, nothing like the honey-blonde that Maura had. Their eyes were also different, where Maura's were a bright hazel with flecks of green, Constance had dark blue eyes that reminded Jane of the sky after a thunderstorm, or maybe it was just the way Constance was looking at her at the moment. With Constance's dark hair, darker complexion, and dark blue eyes, she looked more like a Rizzoli than Maura's mother. "Maybe she looks like her Dad…" Jane mused to herself as she studied mother and daughter.  
"I guess by the look on Jane's face, you didn't tell her you were adopted." Constance said without any restraint.  
"Um no, I didn't." Maura shook her head, feeling slightly guilty for not telling Jane, but also a little afraid of what Jane would think of her.  
"You're adopted?" Jane asked, sitting straighter in her chair. "I guess that explains a lot." She said under her breath.  
"Yes, I suppose it would…" Constance said with a tilt of her head. "I am surprised Maura; you usually don't shy away from the subject of your adoption."  
"I haven't shied away from it Mother, I just simply haven't gotten around to the subject yet." Maura stiffened in her seat.  
"Hey Maur, it’s cool. We can talk all about it later." Jane could sense the underlying tension between mother and daughter.  
"Yes Maur…" Constance said with a tight, contemptuous voice.  
Jane had a feeling that Maura's mother didn't care for the nickname she had used, but Maura had never said it bothered her.  
As the three of them sat quietly, Jane began to feel uncomfortable under the determined gaze of Constance as she regarded Jane with an air of authority. It was the same type of authority that caused Jane to feel defiant, but she quelled that feeling for Maura's sake.  
An uncomfortable silence permeated the room until their salads were brought out and placed in front of them. The first salad was placed in front of Jane and without much thought; she began to dig in as two sets of surprised eyes watched. Jane looked up, salad hanging from her mouth with a slight grin on her face.  
Maura nervously cleared her throat as her salad was placed in front of her following Jane's. Before the next salad was served, Maura took a bite of hers, challenging her mother's look of disbelief. It was customary for the Isles to wait for each person to be served before eating, but Maura didn't want to embarrass Jane.  
"Do you ever get confused…you know… which Dr. Isles people are referring to… since there are two Dr. Isles in your family?" Jane ventured to start the conversation back up between bites of salad.  
"No." Maura's mother gave Jane a pointed look.  
"I guess you'll all be Dr. Isles when Maura finishes medical school. That will be kinda neat."  
"Yes, neat." Constance took a bite of her salad. She gave Maura a stern look as she continued to eat. She wasn't sure she liked the way that Maura was acting, but then her expression softened as she realized what Maura was doing. Knowing that Maura was not good at reading people, she was surprised to see how attuned her daughter had become to the dark haired girl next to her.  
As they continued to eat, Jane watched the unspoken conversation that seemed to pass between mother and daughter. She couldn't help but feel that this silent dialogue was about her and it made her nervous. She didn't want to embarrass Maura or herself so she continued to eat in silence.  
When they had finished their salads and their plates quickly whisked away, only to be replaced by another, larger plate, Jane looked down at her food. Curiosity got the better of her, so she gave it a poke with her fork. "Um, what is this Maur?"  
"Coq au vin…" Maura gave Jane a small smile  
"I know what coco puffs are, but I'm not sure what this is." Jane furrowed her brow.  
"It is French braise of chicken cooked with wine, lardoons, mushrooms, and garlic. It's one of Maura's favorite dishes." Constance tried to smile at Jane.  
"Wow. French food huh? I guess it must be something you picked up at that fancy French boarding school you went to." Jane said as she moved her fork around the plate before her.  
Maura averted her eyes from her mother and gave a small nod.  
"I'm glad you decided to come back to Boston." Jane took a bite of her food. She smiled when she realized how good it tasted. "This is good."  
"Yes, well, Maura wanted to experience the whole public school thing." Constance waved her hand in Maura's direction. "She was always so withdrawn while she was away. She isn't the best in social situations."  
"I don't know about that." Jane said coming to Maura's defense. She had heard Maura talk about being socially awkward, but she wasn't sure she had seen that awkwardness.  
"She's right Jane. I was always different. People used to say I was…, weird." Maura said in a small voice.  
"You're not weird Maur. You're unique and if some people don't see that, then it's their loss." Jane set her fork down. She looked at Maura with nothing but love and acceptance.  
Constance gave Jane a strange look that had her sliding down a little lower in her chair. It wasn't an unfriendly look, but Jane thought she saw a hesitation that caused those dark blue eyes to linger on her a little longer than Jane was comfortable with.  
"It's true." Jane mumbled before she took another bite of her dinner.  
Maura tried to hide her smile. It made her feel good for Jane to come to her rescue.  
"So, Jane, what are your plans after graduation?" Constance asked, feeling the need to change the subject.  
"Um, I plan to go to the Boston police academy. I've applied at Boston Junior College…I may get an athletic scholarship." For some reason Jane felt slightly embarrassed by this admission.  
"Interesting…don't you play football?" Constance raised a dark eyebrow in question as her interest was piqued for the first time.  
"Um…yeah, but they won't let girls play in college level football…" Jane grumbled, knowing full well she was good enough to write her own ticket to any college she wanted, if only she could.  
"Maura says that you are good. Does it bother you that you won't have the same chance at college as your male counterparts?"  
"I suppose. If I were a guy, I would probably be offered a full scholarship to the college of my choice. But, it isn't in the cards for me…still, kinda sucks." Jane sighed, her voice full of regret.  
"I agree with you Jane…it does…as you so eloquently put it…suck." Constance responded, her voice soft and reassuring.  
Maura couldn't hide the small smile as she watched her mother and Jane interact. Knowing her mother was a staunch feminist, she wasn't surprised to hear her mother's words. She had hoped that things would go well with dinner and so far it had.  
"Guess I'll just have to settle for junior college. I really want to be a cop though." Jane tried to smile, even though she wasn't sure what to make of Constance's sudden interest.  
"So I take it that Maura's tutoring was beneficial to you." Constance inquired.  
"Yeah and thanks to Maura I get to keep playing."  
"Jane, you did all the work. I only helped." Maura said with admiration in her voice.  
"Well, you worked hard too when you played in the Powder Puff game." Jane gave her a triumphant smile.  
"Powder Puff…? What is that?" Constance raised an eyebrow in question at Maura.  
"Football…Maura played in a flag football game and she was great!" Jane beamed.  
"Football…? You didn't tell me about this." Constance gave Maura a mortified look.  
"I didn't really think you would be interested." Maura said quietly as she shrank away from her mother's admonishment.  
"Football is a barbaric sport. I can't believe you would congregate in such a thing." Her mother set down her fork and shook her head. It was one thing for Jane to play football, but it was not acceptable for her daughter to do so.  
"Sorry Mother." Maura whispered.  
"She did it cuz I asked her too." Jane tried to keep the defiance from her voice. She wanted to wrap her arms around Maura and hug her close giving her the Rizzoli's warm and fuzzies.  
"I don't understand. Why would you ask her to do something that might get her hurt?" Constance gave Jane a stern look.  
"I wouldn't have asked her to it if I thought she might get hurt. That is the last thing I would have wanted." Jane's words had so much conviction that Constance paused before she spoke again.  
"Alright Jane, just so you understand… I won't tolerate bad influences on Maura. There's too much at stake for her future."  
"I was fine Mother. Jane showed me what to do." Maura gave Jane a look, silently willing her to suppress her temper.  
"She was really good at it too." Jane caught Maura's inflection and took a deep, calming breath.  
"So what are you girls going to do for the rest of the evening?" Constance picked her fork back up. She wasn't sure what to think of this force that was 'Jane Rizzoli' just yet.  
"I was hoping that we could spend the night on the boat, if that's okay." Maura perked up.  
"Oh, like a slumber party?" Constance tried to smile, but something nagged at the back of her mind.  
"I guess. Would that be alright?" Maura questioned hopefully.  
"A boat…?" Jane looked a Maura with wide eyes.  
"Yes, my parents have a sail boat moored at the harbor. I thought we could watch movies and look at the stars. You can almost see them go on forever, but of course they don't go on forever." Maura rattled off.  
Constance took a moment to think about her answer. She looked at Maura as if she were seeing her for the first time. Maura had changed while Constance was away in Paris and now she knew why. She wasn't sure she was ready for her daughter to be in love yet. Maybe Maura was going through a phase as she was prone to do with something new. Constance was a modern woman and it didn't bother her that Maura might be attracted to another girl, but she surely wasn't ready for it to be the raven haired girl with the dark intense eyes sitting across from her.  
There was something unique about Jane, something that Constance couldn't quite identify. Jane was attractive and full of energy and she could see how Maura would be drawn to her. Jane was everything Maura wasn't. Jane had helped Maura come out of her lonely solitude and that was a good thing. This even intrigued Constance. She decided that maybe she needed to see how this played out. "Yes, that would be fine dear." Constance reached across the table to give Maura's hand a light pat. She tilted her head to regard a still slightly surprised Jane. "Hmmm…perhaps I should wait and see how things progress…I do think…with time, I can learn to like Jane." She thought to herself with a small smile.  
"A boat?" Jane said again, her mouth hanging open.  
"Finish your dinner so we can get this show on the street." Maura said with a laugh, the green in her hazel eye's twinkling playfully.  
"On the road Maur…get this show on the road." Jane chuckled as she turned her attention back to her dinner.  
Constance looked back and forth between the two girls. She realized that she saw the same look of love and acceptance in Maura's eyes that she had seen in Jane's earlier. Constance couldn't help but feel hopeful at the pure, unconditional love that appeared on Jane's face when she looked at Maura, but she could also see that things were definitely going to get complicated. If she could tell one thing about Jane Rizzoli, it was that she was a complicated girl.  
***

"A boat…really? This is what you call a boat?" Jane was staring at the huge boat in front of her. If she hadn't felt out of place at dinner, she definitely felt it now.  
"Well, it is technically a schooner, but it's really just a sail boat." Maura tried to down play the size.  
"Maura…it's huge. It's bigger than my house." Jane rolled her eyes. "What's a schooner?"  
"It's a type of sailing vessel that uses a fore and aft sail on two or more masts. You can see that the forward mast is no taller than the rear mast. They are popular for their speed and windward ability. It's my Dad’s, really." Maura rattled off not noticing when Jane's eyes glazed over from too much information.  
"Okay…not sure I understood anything you said other than its fast." Jane said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yes Jane, its fast. That is why my Dad loves her so much."  
"Do you know how to sail?" Jane was almost afraid to ask.  
"Of course..." Maura waved her hand casually.  
"Of course…" Jane mimicked her. "Maybe one day you could teach me."  
"I would really like that." Maura said reaching for Jane's arm. "Let's board her shall we?"  
"Her?" Without even thinking, Jane stepped onto the schooner first. As she steadied herself, she reached for Maura, closing the distance between them. With steady hands, she helped guide Maura onto the deck next to her. As it had been since the first day they had met, Jane always felt a natural need to lead and in that moment, nothing changed even though she had never set foot on a boat before.  
"I know that the English language doesn't assign gender to nouns, but I guess it is a common practice for men to call their car or boat 'she'…kind of silly if you ask me." Maura led Jane onto the boat. "Let me show you around Argo."  
"Argo…?" Jane asked.  
"Oh, yes…my father named the schooner Argo…he has a thing for Greek mythology. It was the name of Jason of the Argonauts ship…it means 'bright, shinning' and 'swift.'"  
Jane rolled her eyes as she followed Maura, trying to take everything in at once. She had never seen anything like this before and she couldn't believe she was standing there looking at such a beautiful sight. It wasn't just the boat that was beautiful Jane noticed. She suddenly felt her mouth go dry at the wonderful sight that stood before her. A soft breeze began to blow lightly around them; causing Jane to suddenly feel a chill run down her back. She couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her body even though she could feel her cheeks growing hot.  
"Are you cold? I've got an extra jacket." Maura asked as she opened the door to the cabin.  
"Nah…" Jane couldn't look at Maura, she was afraid her flushed cheeks would give her thoughts away.  
"You sure…?" Maura asked as she turned the lights on. She couldn't help but notice the slight blush that colored Jane's cheeks. She thought that she had seen Jane's gaze sweep over her with an appreciative look, but she wasn't sure. The pink coloring in Jane's face bolstered Maura's confidence as she came to the conclusion that Jane liked what she saw.  
"Wow…" Jane peered into the open door. "It's huge." Her mind quickly changed gears away from Maura to the huge cabin before her.  
"Come on, let me show you around." Maura said, taking Jane's hand.  
Jane stepped down into a large living room attached to an even larger kitchen. There was a large white sectional sofa facing a big screen television and Jane's eyes grew wide with wonder.  
"I thought you'd like that." Maura smiled as she gently squeezed Jane's hand before letting go.  
"That TV is gigantic." Jane said stepping closer.  
"It should be fun watching a movie on it. I brought two movies to choose from." Maura said holding up two VHS tapes. "The Princes Bride or Say Anything"  
"Hmm, they’re both really good, but I'll pick The Princess Bride. Haven't you seen them?"  
"Um…no, I really don't have much time to watch movies." Maura tried not to sound too pitiful.  
"Okay." Jane walked around the sofa towards the kitchen. "Any movie snacks?"  
"I had Adam stock up on popcorn, soda, pizza, and something called Twizzlers. He said you can't watch a movie without Twizzlers." Maura gave Jane an unsure look.  
"Awesome, Twizzlers…!" Jane beamed.  
Maura couldn't help but let Jane's enthusiasm spill over into her.  
"Hey…" Jane wrinkled her brow. "Who's Adam?"  
"Oh, he's the man that takes care of Argo for my Dad. He lives here most of the time and takes it out to make sure it doesn't get out of shape. I suppose that’s the best way to put it."  
"Oh." Jane seemed to think for a minute. "Is he going to stay here with us tonight?"  
"No, he isn't. He has a place in the city and he stays there when one of us comes out here for a few days."  
"You come out here alone sometimes?" Jane seemed surprised.  
"Yes, I do. I'm used to being alone and I enjoy being out here. It's quiet and I can study."  
"You come out here to study? With that big TV in front of you, I don't see how you do it." Jane said throwing her hands up. "I would probably never study again if I could watch the Red Sox on a TV like that."  
"I told you I don't watch much TV, Jane." Maura said as she took a bottle of red wine out of a cabinet.  
"What are you doing Maur?" Jane looked slightly confused as she watched Maura move about the kitchen looking for a corkscrew.  
With the precision of someone who was experienced with opening wine bottles, Maura slipped the cork screw over the top of the bottle before twisting. "What I’m doing Jane, is opening a bottle of red wine." She said as she pulled the cork out. "I know how you feel about drinking, but as I said, I prefer wine."  
"But…" Jane stammered.  
"Yes I know, by American laws, I am not old enough to drink, but I went to school in France. Everyone drinks in France. Have you ever had a really good wine?"  
"Um, no..." Jane didn't think her mother's bottle of three-dollar grocery store wine counted. "I guess you can't count communion as drinking wine, huh?"  
"I don't think it would go against your principles to have one glass of wine with me. We aren't going anywhere and we aren't going to drink too much."  
"Well, I suppose I could try. Just one glass though." Jane nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "Do your parents know you drink wine?"  
"Of course, they always stock my favorite, a 1985 Ridge Monte Bello Cabernet Sauvignon."  
Jane didn't look convinced.  
"Look Jane, the key is not to drink to excess but to savor the flavor. We always have wine with our meals at home."  
"You didn't tonight." Jane pointed out.  
"Well, my mother thought it would be best not to. She doesn't believe in letting other people's children drink under her roof."  
"But this is okay?" Jane pointed to the bottle of wine on the counter.  
"I just want to share the things that are important to me, and this is one of them. You know I would never try to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." Maura tried to smile.  
"I know; I guess one glass won't hurt me." Jane reached for the glass that Maura had poured.  
"Wait, don't drink it yet. You need to let it breathe for a few minutes, that way you can get the optimal flavor. Let's go put our pajamas on." Maura said handing Jane a small duffle bag.  
"Did my mom help you with this too?" Jane arched an eyebrow.  
"Yep..." Maura beamed.  
"Oh, this should be great." Jane said sarcastically. "She probably packed my Care Bear nightgown that I haven't worn since I was six."  
"I thought you might have some concerns so I asked her to pack you a t-shirt, some sweat pants, and something comfortable to wear tomorrow."  
Jane reached into the bag and found her favorite pair of sweat pants and a Red Sox t-shirt. Further down, there was a pair of faded blue jeans, a tank top, and a Yankees' sweatshirt. "Damn Frankie." Jane hissed holding up the sweat shirt.  
"What's wrong?" Maura looked concerned.  
"Nothing much, Frankie put a Yankees sweatshirt in here. It's what we have to wear if we lose a bet with each other."  
"And you don't like the Yankees… right." Maura was trying to understand.  
"Hell no…!" Jane almost shouted.  
"Don't worry; I think my Dad has a few sweatshirts in his closet. You can borrow one of his."  
"It's not a Yankees shirt is it?"  
"No, probably Harvard…"  
"I suppose I can live with that." Jane smirked.  
"Come on, let's get changed and go sit on deck with our wine. I wasn't kidding when I told you that you could see the stars go on forever."  
***

Jane lay back in the small alcove in the back of the boat, or as Maura would say the 'aft'. Jane wasn't sure she could ever learn how to sail. It was like learning to speak another language. She couldn't understand why you couldn't just say 'the back of the boat.' She tried to argue her point when Maura had corrected her and just rolled her eyes as Maura handed her a glass of wine.  
"Here you go." Maura leaned back next to Jane. They both looked up at the sky and Jane sighed. "Is everything alright?"  
"Perfect." Jane couldn't help but lean closer to Maura. "You were right about the stars."  
Jane took her first sip of wine. She didn't expect it to burn going down and she let out a small cough.  
"It has a hint of spice and oak. You have to let it linger on your tongue for a second before you swallow." Maura said as she took a sip.  
Jane looked at Maura and couldn't help but wonder how she had been so lucky to have her as a friend. The candles that Maura had lit danced to and fro in the slight breeze that now carried a chill towards them, but Jane didn't feel it. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or being close to Maura. She thought back to their day together, the visit to the arboretum and their picnic. It was the memory of Maura's fingers against her skin that lingered with her now, the closeness she had felt as she lay with her head in Maura's lap earlier that afternoon. As she lay there next to Maura, looking up at the night sky, she could feel that closeness again and it made her smile.  
Maura tilted her head and looked at Jane, quietly observing, wondering what was going through Jane's mind. She had seen the small smile that played at the corners of Jane's mouth and she hoped to find out what had caused it.  
"So, you're adopted…huh?" Jane suddenly asked.  
"Um…yes." Maura answered her voice soft and unsure.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane shifted slightly against Maura.  
"I don't know…guess it just never came up." Maura tried her best to be casual.  
"You know what I think?" Jane inquired.  
"What?"  
"I think you didn't want to tell me. Maybe you thought I would treat you differently." Jane sighed.  
"Hum…maybe. You come from such a close family, I've just never really had that. I guess I just didn't want to be reminded…" Maura ventured to explain.  
"I guess I can see that. It doesn't matter though, ya know. I just think it makes you more interesting." Jane tried to reassure Maura.  
"Really…that's sweet of you to say."  
"Yeah, you know me…sweetness is my middle name…" Jane chuckled.  
"I'm not sure I believe that…" Maura tried to stifle a laugh.  
"Hey, I'll have you know I got the 'sweetest camper' award three years in a row when I was little." Jane huffed in mock anger.  
"I think I will have to see proof of that award…" Maura said as she laughed out loud this time.  
"Humm, we'll see about that…" Jane took another sip of her wine, but didn't cough this time. She settled closer to Maura, sinking into the comfortable warmth of the body next to hers. Without thinking, she slipped her arm around Maura's shoulders, giving Maura a place to rest her head. Jane didn't want to think about how natural it felt to have her arm around Maura, to hold Maura close to her. They fit so well against each other, almost like it was meant to be.  
"Do you like it?" Maura asked, snuggling just a little closer to Jane. She was surprised when she felt a strong, muscular arm slip around her shoulders, pulling her just a little closer than she had expected. It was a wonderful feeling being held by Jane and it created a deep craving in Maura for more.  
"It's not bad." Jane gave her a reassuring squeeze; although it wasn't something she would make a habit of drinking. "Maur…can I ask you a question?" Jane said quietly.  
"You can ask me anything." Maura answered.  
"Have you ever, um you know…" Jane's voice trailed off, uncertainty filling the empty spaces as she took another sip of wine.  
"Have I ever what?" Maura pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Jane.  
"Um, you know…" Jane couldn't form the words. She shyly looked away from Maura, not quite sure how to continue.  
"Are you asking me if I've ever had sex?" Maura finally caught on to Jane's discomfort.  
Jane nodded, but didn't say anything. She still couldn't bring herself to look at Maura.  
Maura quietly studied Jane's profile. She wasn't sure what Jane wanted to hear and she wasn't sure what she wanted to tell. She didn't say anything for almost a full minute. "Well, yes." Maura said watching Jane carefully to gage her reaction.  
"Really…?" Jane seemed surprised as she turned to look at Maura.  
"Yes." Maura sighed, biting her lower lip. "Last year…"  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jane whispered when she saw Maura bite her lower lip in that way that indicated she was nervous about something.  
"It's okay Jane. I guess I should tell you that coming back to Boston wasn't just about my social inability."  
"Maura, I wish you wouldn't say that about yourself." Jane pulled Maura closer to her when Maura laid her head back down. It was made to comfort, but Jane felt a sudden surge of warmth flow through her body.  
"I had sex with my chemistry teacher." Maura stated. "I came to Boston because he became emotionally attached to me. It was just sex, really."  
"Just sex…? Didn't you like him?" Jane looked down at Maura who had leaned into Jane's body.  
"He was a nice man, no doubt, but I just wanted to know what all the excitement was about. Most of the girls in my dorm were already sexually active so I figured it was about time I was too."  
"You say that so scientifically."  
"Well, it kind of was a scientific experiment. It lasted three months and when he told me he loved me, I couldn't say it back. I didn't love him."  
"You just had sex with him."  
"Yes. He was good at it, I suppose and I learned a lot about myself. The last time I saw him, he told me I was devoid of human emotion." Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and held her gaze. "He's wrong though. I do have feelings. He just wasn't the right person. I guess he was just convenient."  
Jane blinked and broke eye contact with Maura. She could have sworn she saw something in Maura's eyes that said she had feelings for her. Jane nervously rubbed her forehead and shook her head. That look Maura gave her made her feel good, but confused.  
"Casey and I did it once." Jane said quietly.  
Maura sat up and looked at her, surprise written all over her face. She had heard little of the infamous Casey but his name caused a stab a jealousy to pain her.  
"It was the night before he went to basic training. I figured we should just get it over with. Everyone always makes such a big deal about sex and losing your virginity. I liked Casey so I thought it would make it easier."  
"Did it?" Maura leaned back against Jane.  
"No. It just complicated things." Jane sighed.  
"How do you mean?"  
"I guess I wasn't ready for what it would mean. Don't get me wrong. It was nice being close to Casey in that way, but I just don't see what the big whoop was about. I suppose I'm just not good at it."  
"Well, as they say, practice makes perfect." Maura chuckled.  
"The problem is I don't want to practice with Casey. I really like him, I do, but I don't love him like that. I think the next time I'll wait until I'm in love." Jane sounded defeated. She could feel Maura taking her hand and she allowed herself to be comforted by the sweet gesture.  
"That's nice Jane." Maura absent mindedly laced her fingers through Jane's.  
"How did you do it Maura?" Jane let Maura's hand rest against her chest.  
"How did I do what?"  
"How did you sleep with someone you had no feelings for?" Jane could feel the wine slowing her thoughts down slightly.  
Maura was quiet for minute as she thought how to best to answer Jane's question.  
"I guess I just never thought anyone would ever have feelings for me so I just shut myself off from feeling."  
Jane let her thumb lightly rub the back of Maura's hand. Her skin was warm and soft and Jane began to feel herself getting lost in Maura. It took a second for Maura's words to slip past the comfortable haze that Jane was allowing herself to reside in. "That's ridiculous." She sat up and moved away from Maura. "Who wouldn't love you?" Jane cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. She felt that she had said too much, revealed too much of her heart when she saw the way that Maura was looking at her. There was such hopefulness in the gaze that followed her that Jane thought the weight of it might crush her.  
Maura felt Jane move away both physically and emotionally. She steeled herself for the sudden change in Jane's mood, but she could still feel the warmth of Jane's hand against hers.  
"I think we should go watch the movie now…" Jane jumped up and pulled Maura up with her. "Anyways, I'm hungry again."  
Maura just sighed and followed Jane down into the living room. She knew Jane had feelings for her, but as always, Jane ran whenever she saw those feelings mirrored back at her.  
***

Jane sat on the couch with her feet extended out, resting on the coffee table in front of her. Maura was leaning against the arm, her feet tucked up underneath herself. Jane had eaten pretty much everything that Maura had had delivered and she watched in awe as Jane finished the last of the strawberry licorice known as Twizzlers. She tried to hide a yawn as she moved to lean against Jane. Jane's full attention was on the movie and Maura didn't think Jane would notice if she rested her eyes for a while.  
At first Jane didn't notice that Maura had fallen asleep but then she felt Maura slide down against her. Jane moved slightly and lowered Maura until her head was resting against Jane's lap. She watched Maura sleep, resting her hand on Maura's arm.  
Jane quietly observed the slow rise and fall of Maura's shoulders as her breathing slowed and evened out. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Maura's ear so she could see her face. Maura looked so peaceful. Giving in to a desire she had held back for a long time, Jane ran the back of her index finger down Maura's cheek, allowing herself to sink into the softness. It took every ounce of willpower not to give into the impulse to touch the slightly parted, full lips that all but teased her to taste.  
"What are you doing to me?" Jane whispered. "I can't stop thinking about you…you are the last person I think about before I go to bed and the first person I think about when I wake up. All I want to do is touch you, but I know that's wrong." She took a deep breath to steady her emotions, her fingertip still tracing a lazy line down Maura's cheek to her jaw. "Sometimes, when you smile I feel like I am the only person in the whole world who really sees it. I see you Maura Isles, and I think I'm…"  
Maura shifted under the soft caresses, startling Jane. "Did you say something Jane?" Maura asked sleepily.  
"Nah, it was just the movie." Jane rubbed Maura's arm gently. "I think maybe it's time we went to bed. You're tired."  
"If you think so..." Maura let Jane help her up and lead her towards the bedroom. Jane pulled the covers back and Maura lay back, putting her head on the pillow. She looked up at Jane and gave her a sleepy smile. "Thanks for taking care of me Jane." She yawned again.  
"I'll always take care of you Maura." Jane said as she kissed the top of Maura's head. As her eyes drifted down to Maura's lips, the sudden impulse to kiss her was so strong that it caused Jane's knees to buckle. Kneeling down next to an already sleeping Maura, Jane felt a desire she had never felt before rush through her body. It was such a strong feeling that she couldn't catch her breath for second. As Jane looked down at Maura's beautiful, serene face she couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance for them, a chance for something more than friendship. But just as Jane allowed herself to contemplate something more, that little voice of reason interrupted her thoughts. 'There you go again…thinking you could ever be enough for her. As if dinner tonight with her mother hadn't shown you…you can never be what she needs. You will only hurt her…" Jane shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the annoying voice that always seemed to discourage her. Her eyes drifted to Maura's soft, full lips one more time before she stood up. She contemplated going out into the living room to sleep on the couch, not sure she could trust herself sleeping next to Maura, but she knew in the morning there would be questions that she couldn't answer. With a heavy sigh, she slipped into the bed and curled up under the covers as far away from Maura as she could get without falling out.  
Maura's eyes slowly fluttered open to a steady stream of sunlight filling the room. At first she wasn't sure where she was or who she was with. She felt the warmth of another body pressed against her back and the weight of an arm hanging over her waist. Her t-shirt had ridden up slightly and the hand was dangerously close to the bare skin beneath. She closed her eyes and remembered watching a movie with Jane. She vaguely remembered Jane leading her to bed and tucking her in before slipping under the covers next to her.  
"Jane." She barely whispered as she realized it was Jane pressing so comfortably against her.  
Maura didn't move, in fact she barely took a breath as her mind registered the soft touch of Jane's fingers as they lightly grazed her bare skin. She wasn't sure if Jane was awake, but she wasn't willing to take the risk of having Jane bolt again. Maura just wanted to lay there in Jane's arms and revel in their closeness.  
Maura couldn't see Jane's face, but she could feel her breath against the back of her neck as Jane pulled her closer. Jane's palm pressed firmly against Maura's stomach, tightening her hold as she let out a small sigh. Maura almost gasped at the heat she felt radiating through her body, starting at Jane's touch. It was when Maura felt the feather light pressure of Jane's lips on her neck that she let out a soft moan. Her body was responding quicker than her brain as she rolled over onto her back so she could look at Jane.  
As Jane slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted by wide hazel eyes full of curiosity and something she didn't recognize. The light green that usually swam around in a sea of hazel was very dark and suddenly intense. Jane didn't say anything as she surveyed the situation before her.  
Jane's brain began to register the warmth against the palm of her hand and her eyes darted down to see that she had her hand against the bare skin of Maura's stomach. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Maura's waist and she was pressed dangerously close. Jane didn't move, in fact, she stayed as still as she could.  
Maura felt Jane stiffen slightly as she realized what was happening. She wanted this more than anything, but she knew in her heart that Jane wasn't ready. She was trying not to get caught up in the moment, trying to keep herself from wanting more than Jane could give her. Her body had other plans though as she put her hand on top of Jane's to hold it against her.  
Jane's eyes found Maura's again. There were so many questions, so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. Her heart was beating wildly and she started to tremble.  
"I love your hands. So soft, yet so strong." Maura laced her fingers together with Jane's, causing them to break contact with Maura's bare skin. "I find them to be one of your most magnificent attributes."  
Jane was quiet as Maura brought their hands up to her lips, placing a light kiss on the palm of Jane's hand before bringing it to rest against her cheek. Without thinking, Jane leaned forward and captured Maura's mouth in a long slow kiss. At first it was tentative and shy, but then she felt Maura's tongue gently tracing along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Deciding it was time to open herself up to Maura, she parted her lips, giving Maura the permission she was asking for. Their tongues gently brushed against other in a slow exploration, reminding Jane of a sensuous dance. When she felt herself being pulled under a wave of desire, Jane hadn't realized until that moment how willing she was to drown. She could feel the burning heat of desire radiating off of the body that was now moving beneath hers and she wanted to feel more.  
Maura ran her hands across Jane's broad shoulders, never breaking their kiss, until her fingers wound themselves in silky dark hair. Sharing this moment, this first kiss was as easy as breathing, making Maura feel more alive than she had in her entire life. Feeling a want and need so fierce Maura feared it might consume her, she realized they needed to stop before things went too far. She was afraid to shatter the fragile trust that they had built around their friendship. But her body wouldn't allow her to give up its newly found refuge. So with finger's tangled in Jane's hair, she pressed herself even closer.  
It wasn't until Jane felt Maura's fingers tangled in her hair, pulling their bodies closer, that she came to her senses. Like a slap to her face, shame and guilt descended upon her like a ton of bricks. "Oh…my… God…Maura! I'm so sorry!" Jane pulled away and jumped out of bed. "I'm so, so sorry!" She paced back in forth as she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.  
Maura sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. She knew what was next. Jane was going to run. Jane always ran. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.  
"Jane, we don't need to talk about this right now if you don't want." Maura sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She felt breathless and suddenly very alone. Feeling as if her heart might shatter if she didn't allow the tears to fall, she gave up the fight to hold them in.  
"I shouldn't have done that. It's wrong and I just shouldn't have done it." Jane shrugged her shoulders, taking a shuttering breath to hold back the sob that tried to escape. She couldn't bring herself to look at Maura, knowing that she was the cause of the tears that were now running down Maura's cheeks.  
"Okay Jane. I accept your apology, but you should know that you didn't do anything that I didn't want you to." Maura tried to smile.  
Jane stopped pacing and looked at Maura. Her cheeks were glistening from the moisture that now covered them, causing Jane to shake her head. "I'm sorry Maur…, I…, I just can't."  
"I understand. Can we just pretend this didn't happen, please?" Maura had a worried look on her face even though she never wanted to forget. Using the backs of her hands, she tried to wipe the tears that had slowed, but still fell.  
"I'll try." Jane turned towards the bathroom then stopped. "I think I'm going to take a shower." She said, her shoulders sagging against the weight of what had just happened between them.  
Maura sadly watched Jane close the bathroom door. She brought her fingers up to her lips which still tingled and lightly touched where Jane had. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the feeling of their first kiss. It wasn't how she had planned it, but she knew that Jane had felt it too. 'Well, not exactly the way I envisioned the end to an almost perfect weekend, but I'm not giving up on you Jane.' Maura thought to herself. Now all she had to do was get Jane to really see that it could work and convince her that it would be wonderful.


	10. Heal it up

Chapter 10-Heal it up  
Jane cautiously slipped past a group of people that stood in line at the counter of the small café where she was meeting her cousin Carly. Looking around, she hoped that her cousin had already found a table in the small crowded room. She smiled when she saw the dark-haired girl sitting by a window waiting patiently and waving her over.  
"Hey…" Jane said breathlessly as she pulled her jacket off, hanging it over the back of her chair before sitting across from Carly.  
"Hey yourself…" Carly's face lit up at the sight of Jane. She had been slightly anxious by the phone call asking her to meet Jane at their neighborhood café. A few weeks had gone by since their last meeting at the Red Sox game and she wasn't sure she was ready for the questions that would surely be on Jane's mind.  
Jane smiled when she saw the two cups of coffee and plate of scones that adorned the table in front of her. But the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It was the first thing that Carly noticed. She also noticed how tired Jane looked. A real bone weary tired she wasn’t used to seeing in Jane.  
"Thanks." Jane said as she wrapped her fingers around the warm cup.  
"No problem. You still four sugars and a cream?" Carly asked hopeful she had remembered correctly.  
"Yeah." Jane sighed as she blew on the hot liquid before bringing the cup up to her lips to take a sip. "This is good. I appreciate it…this, I mean." She said pointing to the things on the table and then back and forth between the two of them.  
Carly studied Jane quietly as she too took a sip of her coffee. She could see Jane shift uncomfortably under her intense gaze as she gauged how serious this meeting was going to be. "I won't say I was surprised when you called and asked me to meet you." Carly said as she leaned forward to get a better look at Jane's brown eyes that were dull with worry. She could tell that Jane was struggling with something big and if she had to put money on it, she would guess it had something to do with Maura. "What's going on Jane?"  
Looking away from Carly's penetrating blue eyes that always seemed to be able to see through her, Jane let out a heavy sigh. With trembling hands, she ran her fingers through her unruly hair to push it away from her face. She didn't realize how much she was shaking until Carly reached over and put a hand on Jane's arm to steady her.  
"Come on Jane, it's me." Carly softly pleaded. "Tell me what's going on."  
Jane attempted to blink back the tears that suddenly caused her eyes to begin watering. She tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, but it only tightened more as she struggled to speak. The only thing she could do was clear her throat and even that was painful.  
Carly sat back in her chair, quietly observing Jane's internal struggle. Never taking her eyes from Jane, she could sense the tension vibrating off of the younger girl as she tried to find her voice. She could see the pain when Jane's dark eyes finally met hers. "Have I ever told you about my time in Paris?" Carly asked, hoping to give Jane some time to gather her thoughts.  
Jane shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. The warmth from the dark liquid was a welcome distraction to the uncomfortable feeling in her throat.  
"Well, I'm sure you remember that little bit of trouble I got into when I was sixteen…" Carly began.  
"Um yeah. A little thing like stealing a car. It was all the family could talk about for months." Jane interrupted. She tried to casually wipe at her eyes as the tears subsided thanks to Carly's diversion.  
"Okay…so, not so little." Carly blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Anyway, as you know, my parents decided to send their troubled teenage daughter to live with Great Aunt Sophie. So there I was, a snot nosed kid with a huge chip on her shoulder on her way to Paris." She said taking another sip of her coffee. She watched Jane over the rim of her mug for a moment before continuing. She had seen Jane try to wipe away the moisture that had pooled in her eyes. "I'll never forget the look on Aunt Sophie's face when I stepped off of that plane. She looked so sad, it nearly broke my heart to see her reaction, but of course I just laughed it off. I guess I can understand her reaction now. I wasn't the little girl she remembered, but instead I was someone completely different. She wasn't really sure what to do with me."  
"I'll say you were different. Didn't you cut your hair really short and dye it blue?" Jane asked.  
"Um I did, yeah…it just kinda fit the mood I was in at the time." Carly smirked. "Well, Aunt Sophie took me home and introduced me to her roommate Charlotte. Her apartment was only a two bedroom, so she gave me her room and told me she would share a room with Charlotte." She raised her eyebrows, wondering if Jane was picking up on what was left unspoken. She saw Jane nod in understanding so she continued. "I guess I should have known but I did my best to ignore all of the signs. I started to notice small things, like the room I was in looked unlived in, pictures of Sophie and Charlotte together…things like that. But it wasn't until I came upon them in the kitchen one night." Carly became serious as she continued. "Charlotte was at the sink doing the dishes after our dinner. She was wearing these bright yellow rubber gloves and they were all sudsy and covered in soap. Aunt Sophie was drying the dishes. They were standing side by side when Aunt Sophie gently bumped Charlotte against the hip in a playful manner. The movement caused a strand of hair to fall into Charlotte's eyes…and that's when she turned to Aunt Sophie, holding her hands up to show her the soapy gloves. Charlotte asked Sophie to tuck the hair behind her ear so she could see what she was doing." Carly stopped, taking another sip of coffee. Closing her eyes, she brought the image of the two women into her mind, causing her to smile at the memory. "There was such a familiarity in the way that Aunt Sophie reached out and pushed that strand of hair behind Charlotte's ear. I watched as she cupped Charlotte's cheek in her hand and held it there as they looked into each other's eyes with so much love and tenderness. It wasn't until Charlotte put some soapy suds on Aunt Sophie's nose that the spell was broken, causing them both to laugh." Carly smiled again as she thought about the two women who had changed her life. "I felt like such a creep hiding in the shadows, watching such a private moment between them…ya know."  
"What happened?" Jane asked.  
"Before I could sneak away, I started to cry…like soul consuming sobs. Scared the shit out of them and me I have to say. Aunt Sophie thought I was upset because of what I had seen, but she grabbed me and held on to me so I couldn't escape. And let me tell you, I tried…but she held on so damn tight." Carly said with a crooked grin. "When I finally calmed down enough to talk, I told her everything…I poured my heart out to her and Charlotte that night, Jane. Do you know what I told them?"  
"I think I have an idea…" Jane's cheeks reddened slightly as she realized what Carly was saying. She reached for one of the scones that sat on the plate in front of her. She didn't want to answer Carly's question so she took a bite, chewing slowly as she watched her cousin.  
Carly knew an evasive move when she saw one. She watched Jane take a bite of the scone and waited for her to finish chewing before she continued.  
"What do you think I told Aunt Sophie and Charlotte Jane?"  
"Um…that…you know…" Jane mumbled around another mouthful of scone.  
"Go on…," Carly tilted her head to the side as she watched Jane struggle.  
"That…um…you're…um…gay…?" Jane choked on the last few crumbs before washing them down with her coffee.  
"Gay…? What I am is a lesbian Jane. Go on, say it…" Carly challenged Jane with a raised eyebrow.  
"So…" Jane shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to be casual. "You're…a…lesbian…" Her voice was just barely above a whisper, the embarrassment evident as her cheeks grew even redder.  
"It's not a dirty word Jane. Say it again." Carly leaned back, crossing her arms in a slightly defensive move.  
"I know…" Jane set her coffee cup down. "I know it's not a dirty word. So you're a lesbian. Aunt Sophie and Charlotte too?" It was more a statement than a question, but there was still a slight uncertainty to the words.  
Carly nodded her head in affirmation before relaxing slightly. She leaned forward and looked Jane in the eyes. She could see so much of herself in the face that looked back at her. She saw the uncertainty, fear, shame, but most of all she saw the guilt. It almost took her breath away to see so much of herself reflected back at her through Jane's dark brown eyes and her heart broke for the struggle she knew Jane would go through.  
"So now you know my little secret Jane." Carly shrugged her shoulders. "Consider yourself in an elite group. Only Bella and Tony know, now you."  
"Uncle Anthony and Aunt Rita don't know?" Jane asked even though she already knew the answer.  
"No and I don't plan on telling them any time soon." Carly answered with a little too much conviction.  
It caused Jane to crease her brows and frown at her cousin. "Why?"  
"Well, when I came back from Paris, I overheard my parents talking one night. Wow. That kinda makes me sound like some sort of lurker, doesn't it?" Carly said with a chuckle. "Anyway, they were talking about Aunt Sophie…ya know…like I guess they kinda had their suspicions about her. My pop was upset. I heard that your pop was too, but when I heard him tell my Mom that sending me to live with her was a mistake…that I could end up like her…like some sort of deviant, it broke my heart but it made me realize that he could never accept who I am."  
"I don't understand? How it could have been a mistake. You stopped getting into trouble. You came home pretty much straightened out I'd say." Jane argued.  
Carly grinned sheepishly, causing Jane to blush from awkwardness when she realized what she had said.  
"Not sure about that last part Jane. I'm far from being straightened out." Carly laughed then sobered quickly. "I'm not ready to give them up yet…ya know?"  
"So you pretty much accepted that you're a…," Jane paused, clearing her throat nervously. "A lesbian when you were in Paris…"  
"Yeah, I did. I discovered a lot about myself living with Aunt Sophie and Charlotte. The unconditional love they offered caused me to thrive. I am not sure where I would be today without them. I spent so much of my young life trying to hide who I was. But that night, seeing the love that Aunt Sophie and Charlotte shared. I realized I wanted that too and that I wasn't alone. I wasn't some kind of freak. I had struggled so much in my early teens. I knew I was different. I wasn't looking at the boys like all of my friends were." Carly paused and grinned at Jane. "No…I was too busy looking at the girls…noticing how much they had grown over the summers when we started back at school. But you know, it made angry…feeling different, having nothing in common with my friends…not having anyone to talk to about the way I was feeling. I just knew I was going to go to hell. So one day I figured why not act like it. So I started hanging out with the wrong crowd, skipping school, shoplifting…stuff like that." Carly continued. "But it wasn't until I met Nina that my life went to hell in a hand basket. I thought I was in love…I thought she loved me…" Carly's eyes dropped down so she could stare into her empty coffee cup. "I think I need another cup of coffee." She said as she stretched her arms over her head to loosen her stiff muscles from sitting too long.  
"Hey, you can't just stop there." Jane huffed impatiently.  
"Hummm…patience was never one of your greatest virtues." Carly chuckled as she got up from her chair. "You want another cup too?"  
"Yeah I guess." Jane sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "You gonna finish then…right?"  
"I'll be right back." Carly said as she picked up both empty cups.  
Jane watched as Carly disappeared into the crowd of people milling about the counter. She sighed heavily as she recalled listening to her relatives talking about her Great Aunt Sophie. All the comments laced with an undercurrent of sadness about how she wasn't married, would never have any children, how she was going to end up an old spinster. With a small smile she remembered Sophie, the plump dark-haired woman who always smelled like sugar cookies.  
"Here…" Carly said as she slid Jane's cup in front of her. Taking her seat again, she leaned back and studied Jane for a minute.  
"So…?" Jane asked.  
"So…, where was I?" Carly joked as she pretended to think before taking a drink from her cup. "Oh…yes…Nina. Where to start?" She sighed heavily as she set her cup down. "She was my first…well…I guess she was my first everything…"  
"What do you mean?" Jane inquired.  
"Nina was my first love. She was the first person I ever…" Carly hesitated as she cleared her throat. "Well…I'm sure you know what I mean…"  
"I can guess." Jane tried not to blush when she realized what Carly was insinuating.  
"And most importantly, she was the first person to break my heart. You know, she used me…she had me convinced that if I truly loved her, I would do anything for her. I learned the hard way that if you love someone, you would never ask that person to do the things she asked me to do."  
"Did anyone find out about your relationship?" Jane asked.  
"Um…Tony found out. Some of his friends heard the rumors and took it upon themselves to tell him. He confronted me and I was so angry that I started a fist fight with him. I think he was so surprised by my anger that it allowed me to get in a good punch…a couple of bloody noses later, both of us were exhausted. He just looked at me with so much sadness and disappointment that I shut down emotionally from everyone in the family. We didn't talk about it again until I got back from Paris. I thought for sure he was gonna tell our parents, but he never did." Carly shuttered at the memory of that day with her brother.  
"What happened to Nina?" Jane wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"She went back to her boyfriend and that, my dear cousin is the end of that story." Carly said with a slight bitterness to her tone. "I'm telling you this Jane, so you can understand that you're not alone. When I came back from Paris…I fell right back into the closet…so very deep into the closet. Being back around my parents, it just sent me into a tailspin of denial. It took a lot of time for me to find myself again. I even let my mom set me up with a few guys just to get her off of my back."  
"Really? What changed things for you?"  
"Ryan…" Carly said with a smile that caused her blue eyes to light up.  
"How'd you guys meet?" Jane couldn't help but feel warmed by Carly's smile.  
"When I started school, we had to take seven credit hours of P.E. and having absolutely no athletic ability…I was talked into taking a dance class with my friend Preston. You remember Preston…?"  
"Yeah, I remember Preston. So dance class huh?" Jane couldn't help the snicker that escaped from her mouth at the thought of her uncoordinated cousin taking a dance class. As it stood, the Rizzoli's were one of two things…good athletes or good cooks.  
"Yeah, dance class and Preston was the only guy in the class. From the beginning we pretty much partnered up so it didn't take long for the other girls to get tired of never getting a chance to dance with him. The instructor separated us halfway through the semester and since I am all arms and legs…I ended up having to be the guy. It was then that I was partnered up with a petite blonde with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I was so nervous that I kept stepping on her feet, but she just smiled up at me in that cute way that causes her nose to crinkle up and before I knew it, we were going out on our first date and she's had my heart ever since." Carly had a dreamy look on her face, but then she sobered as she looked straight into Jane's eyes with an intensity that had Jane sitting up straighter. "It wasn't easy though Jane…I won't lie to you. I fought hard against it. I wasn't ready…you know…I still had so much guilt in me. My fear all but broke Ryan, but she didn't give up on me…on us. It wasn't until I almost lost her that I realized I couldn't live without her. When I finally admitted to myself that I had pretty much fallen in love with her the minute she took my hand for our first waltz, everything fell into place for me."  
Jane blinked a few times before looking away from Carly. She silently contemplated what she was about to say as she watched people move around them. Fear churned in her stomach making her feel slightly nauseous.  
"I kissed her." Jane whispered.  
"Oh…okay…and?" Carly asked, trying to hide the surprise she was feeling.  
"And I freaked…ran out on her…haven't talked to her since…" Jane threw her hands up in the air in defeat.  
"Well, that was kinda an asshole move, don’t you think?" Carly frowned. "You need to make things right…heal it up."  
"Tell me about it…every day that passes just gets harder. At first I was just afraid, but now I am terrified she won't talk to me." Jane huffed.  
"Let me ask you something Jane…" Carly waited for Jane to give her permission to continue. "Are you ready for this? Can you accept your feelings? Can you accept Maura's?" She asked after Jane nodded her consent.  
Jane was quiet for a minute as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Maura's beautiful smile floated in the back of her mind. Her thoughts traveled to that morning and their kiss and how wonderful it had felt to hold Maura. To finally feel Maura’s lips against her own. "I want to…" She sighed. "I really want to. I've never felt this way before. Maura causes me to want and need things I've never experienced."  
"Well, that's a start…but you have to quite running Jane. It will only lead to heartache in the end." Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I do think that Maura feels the same about you."  
"Really…?" Jane seemed surprised.  
"Come on Jane. I know you're not that clueless. When you say that you kissed her, did she kiss you back?"  
"Um…yeah…I think so…" Jane cheeks turned bright red as she remembered the feeling of Maura's tongue running along her bottom lip asking permission for more. "Yeah, she did." She said with more conviction.  
"Then you're on the same page. What's the problem?" Carly asked.  
"I don't know. Whenever I think I'm ready…I feel bad…ya know…guilty…like I am doing something wrong." Jane slumped back in her chair.  
"The Ol'Rizzoli guilt and shame. I know all about that." Carly smirked. "That's just going to take time. You'll learn not to listen to that voice…eventually."  
"Yeah? It's just sometimes I think that I could never be enough for her. She comes from a different class from us working class folks." Jane pushed her empty coffee cup away from her. "I just don't know what I can offer her."  
"How about offering her your heart?" Carly tried to smile. "I have a feeling it would be enough for her."  
"I guess I should start by seeing if she'll even talk to me anymore." Jane grinned sheepishly.  
"I have no doubt that she will be very happy to talk to you…among other things…" Carly tried not laugh.  
"Thanks for talking to me Carly." Jane said, trying her best to ignore Carly's innuendo.  
"Anytime cuz. And if you ever have any questions about…other things…" Carly wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "You can talk to Ryan."  
Jane could feel her face flush with heat as she realized what 'other things' Carly was referring to.  
Carly leaned back and laughed heartily at the blush that spread across Jane's face. 'This is gonna be fun' she thought to herself as she nudged Jane's leg under the table. "Come on…I'm here for you, anytime you need me. How about we get together sometime for dinner at our place? I know Ryan would love to get to know you better. You could bring Maura…"  
"That'd be nice. Thanks for this." Jane reached out put her hand on Carly's. The Rizzoli's weren't much into talking about feelings so Jane was grateful for her cousin's sincere words. "I guess I should swallow my pride and see if I can get Maura to talk to me." She stood and slipped her jacket on.  
"Hey Jane…" Carly said causing Jane to pause. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are and especially who you love. It will all be worth it in the end. I promise…I kinda have some experience to speak from."  
Jane smiled shyly at Carly as she nodded in agreement. "I'll try my best Carly, but this is all new to me. Sometimes I feel like I am drowning and the only person who can save me is Maura."  
"Hold on to that Jane. I have no doubt that she will always be there to rescue you. Don't let her down." Carly gazed intently at Jane trying to convey all the emotion she was feeling without saying it.  
"I know that here…" Jane said pointing to her heart. "I just need this to shut the hell up sometimes." She laughed as she pointed to her head.  
"One step at a time my dear cousin, one step at a time." Carly sighed as she watched Jane head towards the door. With an easy smile on her face, she took the last scone and wrapped it up in a napkin. She knew they were Ryan's favorite and it never ceased to score her some points with the love of her life when she brought one home to her.

***

It had been ninety-seven hours, four minutes and twenty-eight…twenty-nine…seconds since Jane left Maura alone to deal with the aftermath of their kiss. Ninety-seven hours, four minutes, and thirty seconds since they had last spoken to each other. Maura's eyes drifted to the huge clock that hung over the cafeteria doors, watching the seconds tick away. No phones calls, no stops in the hall for small talk, and no lunch dates to fill the silence that was eating away at her…'just like necrotizing fasciitis'…Maura thought to herself. It wasn't just the fact that she hadn't seen Jane, except in passing, but Maura had a feeling that Jane was deliberately avoiding her. It broke her heart to think that what had happened between them, what should have been something wonderful, would cause Jane to push away from her so much that she may not find her way back. She could feel the desperate need to do something, anything to bring Jane back to her.  
As Maura sat quietly, reading from her economics textbook, she felt Jane's presence as the dark-haired beauty entered the cafeteria. She stiffened slightly in the uncomfortable, hard chair she was sitting in when she heard Jane's deep voice and husky laugh. Closing her eyes to savor the sound of Jane's voice that carried to her, she thought back to that morning when she woke up in Jane's arms. It had been so perfect, the strength and heat that radiated from Jane was enough to scorch Maura as she moved beneath the body that had pressed against hers. She let out a shuttering breath as she replayed the kiss that all but shattered her world. Maura knew she would never be the same and in her heart she knew Jane wouldn't be either.  
When Jane entered the cafeteria, she tried to ignore the pull she was feeling in Maura's direction. It was hard, but she did her best as she slipped into the empty seat next to her brother. Her heart ached at the sight of the honey-blonde who was sitting alone, again. After her talk with Carly, she knew what she had to do, but doing it was harder than she thought. The desire to fix things between her and Maura was a distraction that had been noticed by almost everyone who knew her. Her focus was all but gone, evident in the mistakes she was making during practice as well as her impatience and temper with her friends and family.  
Jane could feel Frankie's unspoken question as he tilted his head towards Maura. She shrugged her shoulders before running a trembling hand through her thick, dark hair. With a shake of her head, she indicated she wasn't going to talk about it. Turning to Cindy with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she hoped Frankie wouldn't push her to explain.  
Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as thoughts of that morning continued to rent out her brain making it impossible for her to concentrate, Maura decided to close her book and give up trying to read. She had already reread the same paragraph six times and she still didn't know what she was looking at. Looking down as she slipped her book into her book bag, she didn't notice that someone had stopped across the table from her. When she did notice a pair of feet standing on the other side from her, she looked up hoping to see Jane. Disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach when she looked directly into the hard, cold blue eyes of Susan Rogers.  
"Hummm…all alone again? What is that, four days in a row?" Susan set her tray down, leaning closer to Maura so she was the only one who could hear. "I would join you, but I wouldn't wanna break the streak you got going." She said with a smug smirk as she picked up her tray, leaving Maura without looking back.  
As she watched Susan walk away, Maura slumped down in her seat feeling utterly defeated. There was something in the way that Susan looked at Maura that made her shiver with discomfort. The cold, hard blue eyes and the look of disgust that had gazed at her from across the locker room before the powder puff game had spoken volumes. And what it told Maura was that she was despised by a girl that she barely knew. But what Maura didn't understand was why.  
It had been easy for Maura to challenge Susan's steely gaze with one of her own that day in the locker room with Jane by her side, but today she was alone and felt she didn't have anything to fight for. She had considered going outside for some fresh air, but after Susan's comment, she couldn't muster the energy to get up, let alone walk past Jane who was now sitting with Frankie and Cindy.  
Frankie had seen Susan approach Maura out of the corner of his eye as he tried to act like he was listening to Jane go on about something he wasn't in the least bit interested in. Every once in a while she would laugh, but he knew her heart wasn't in it as she tried to regale tales of a young Frankie to entertain Cindy. He supposed it was more to embarrass him than to entertain Cindy, but when he saw Susan lean over close to Maura and the way Maura's shoulders slumped, he knew it was time to say something.  
"Hey Cindy…would you mind giving me and Jane a few minutes?" Frankie asked with his most charming smile.  
Without saying anything, Cindy nodded and smiled back at Frankie. She had noticed that Jane was jumpy and irritable lately and Frankie had voiced his concerns to her about it. Leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek and a light pat of encouragement on his back, she left the brother and sister alone to talk.  
"What's your problem Jane?" He eyed her wearily. "You had no reason to hassle Tommy the way you did last night. It's not like you to jump all over him for no reason. What's going on?"  
"Jesus Frankie, get off my back." Jane scowled at him.  
Frankie rolled his eyes and then leaned menacingly close to Jane. "No." He said firmly.  
"What do you want from me?" Jane leaned back to get away from Frankie's glare. She didn't like the way he tried to emulate her by trying to stare her down.  
"What's going on between you and Maura? You haven't been hanging around each other all week. Did you have a fight?"  
"No…" Jane mumbled, looking away. Her cheeks began to burn with the blush she couldn't control as her thoughts turned to why she hadn't spoken to Maura since Sunday morning. "It's complicated." She gave a shrug.  
"Whatever it is, you need to put it behind you. You and Maura are best friends. You haven't had your head on right all week at practice. You need to resolve this so you can concentrate on tomorrow's game." Frankie eyed Jane sternly. He had seen the blush that radiated across Jane's face, but something told him not to ask why. "Look, Ma told me you met up with Carly this week…" He hesitated as he tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry you feel like you can't come to me, that you can't talk to me…"  
The sadness in Frankie's voice almost broke Jane's heart. "I know I can talk to you, it's just…" Jane cleared her throat nervously. "I'm not really sure…" She looked away from the hurt expression on his face. "I can't really explain it Frankie."  
"Well, when you're ready…I'll be here. I'll always be here." Frankie tried to smile. "You're not just my big sister ya know, you're my best friend." He said as he shoved her lightly on the shoulder causing the desired effect of bringing a genuine smile to Jane's lips.  
"Thanks Frankie…" Jane whispered before looking over her shoulder to find Maura with her head in her hands, leaning against the edge of the table she was sitting at. Maura looked so alone and Jane knew it was her fault. She let out a long, heavy sigh as she thought about what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do…she wanted to go put her arms around Maura. She wanted to hold Maura close and make her feel safe and loved. Feeling a small flutter in her stomach, she realized that she was the only one who could stop Maura's pain. "I guess I should start now." She nodded towards Maura, knowing it was time to finally swallow her pride and make the first move.  
"No time like the present." Frankie waved at Maura before giving Jane a slight shove. The push caused Jane to find herself sitting on the cafeteria floor looking up at her smirking brother.  
"Hey, don't be such a dork." Jane said as she pushed herself up off of the floor.  
"I'm not the dork sitting on the floor, now am I." He laughed heartily as he took her hand to help pull her all the way up so she could leave. "Jane, wait." He said quietly, just loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane leaned closer to him and leveled her gaze at his. His eyes were as intense as hers. "I've said it before and I'll say it again… she's good for you. Don't blow this."  
Jane didn't say anything as she studied his expression. There was nothing malicious in his words or the way he said them, just understanding. Frankie arched an eyebrow at her and cocked his head towards Maura.  
"Hey, Maur." Jane slide into the seat across from Maura.  
"Jane." Maura didn't look up at Jane.  
Jane didn't say anything; she just sat quietly and watched as Maura found something on the table more interesting to look at. She felt guilt creep over her when she saw how much she had hurt Maura. The guilt of hurting Maura was far more painful than the guilt that she had felt when they had kissed. She tried to push what had happened the other morning from her thoughts, but she couldn't. The feel, the smell, the taste of Maura Isles swirled around her head each time she closed her eyes. Being this close was distracting enough, but when Maura raised her eyes and looked at Jane through her eyelashes, Jane couldn't help but smile.  
"Are we okay?" Maura barely whispered, afraid that Jane would disappear like some sort of ghost.  
"Of course we are." Jane reached over to touch Maura's hand. She didn't care that the touch was enough to set her skin on fire, because Maura needed it. Maura needed reassurance that Jane was okay, that they were okay and that was more important to Jane than anything else.  
Maura's eyes followed Jane's hand as it landed on her own hand. She felt the light pressure of the reassuring squeeze Jane gave her before she let go. She could also feel the heat that lingered in the touch. Maura knew that it had been a hard thing for Jane to do, touching her, feeling her skin against Maura's. It was a peace offering and Maura accepted it with all of her heart. When Jane smiled at her, her world set itself straight and she finally felt her balance come back.  
"I've missed those…" Maura said pointing to Jane's deep set dimples.  
The action caused Jane dark eyes to shine in that shy but playful way that Maura had come to crave. She had missed so much about Jane over the past few days, but having that smile directed at her started to melt away Maura's fear.  
"Now that we're through with that…" Jane started as she shifted in her seat to look over her shoulder at Frankie.  
"Did Frankie make you do this?" Maura asked with trepidation in her voice when she noticed the brother and sister silently communicating with each other in the way that siblings are prone to sometimes do.  
"No Maura, Frankie did not make me do anything. He just talked some sense into his stubborn sister." Jane leaned forward on the table to look Maura in the eyes doing her best to convince Maura she was sincere.  
Maura recognized the intensity in the brown eyes that tried to search her own hazel ones. She looked away under the heavy weight of the unasked questions she could see in Jane's eyes.  
"How about we start from today… okay?" Maura ventured.  
"Yeah, I can do that." Jane tried to sound casual, but her mind kept going back to the feeling of Maura's lips on her own. She had to get a grip; she had too much to think about that didn't involve kissing Maura.  
Maura smiled her sweet, genuine smile and Jane felt everything fall away. Maura was the only one she could see in that moment and it felt good.  
"Um, you gonna come to the game tomorrow?" Jane asked with uncertainty in her tone.  
"If you want me to." Maura could see Frankie over Jane's shoulder as he waved at her again. "I think Frankie's trying to get your attention."  
Jane turned around and raised her hands in a questioning way. "What?"  
"I'll see ya at practice." He shouted to her as he left the cafeteria.  
"Yeah, yeah..." She impatiently waved back and then turned her attention back to Maura. "You haven't missed a game yet…I wouldn't want you to start now." She gave Maura her biggest smile.  
"You know I wouldn't miss it." Maura smiled shyly back at Jane. "I have to get to class. I'll see you this afternoon?" It was more of a question than a statement. "And Jane, you know we need to talk about what happened." Maura leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear. Pulling back to see Jane's reaction, Maura was pleasantly surprised to see a small, crooked grin cross Jane's face.  
"I know..." Jane said taking Maura's hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "But after the game, okay?"  
Maura nodded her acceptance of the compromise that Jane was willing to give. "I look forward to it." Maura said with a new found confidence and a wink before turning to leave a slightly stunned and flustered Jane alone at the table.  
The easy confidence in Maura's voice surprised, yet thrilled Jane as she realized that Maura wasn't about to give up, nor was she willing to let Jane give up either. She smiled as she watched Maura walk away, her hips swaying ever so slightly in a tantalizing way that Jane was noticing for the first time. Her eyes followed Maura as she disappeared through the cafeteria doors and out of sight. Jane practically winced at the slow burning fire that had started in the pit of her stomach, threatening to take over her whole body.  
Jane looked down at her hands and flexed them at the thought of touching Maura again. She could feel her cheeks growing flush as her body and thoughts started to betray her. It wasn't until her eyes focused on a set of light brown eyes staring at her from across the room that she realized she was being watched.  
Giovanni studied Jane from across the cafeteria and had seen the interaction between her and Maura. He noticed how nervous Jane seemed, but when he saw how flushed she got watching Maura leave, the smile that crossed his lips wasn't innocent.  
Jane glared at Giovanni with all the intensity she could muster. She didn't like the smile that played across his lips as he stared back. What she wasn't expecting was the knowing wink he gave her as he stood up and walked out.  
"Oh shit…" she whispered, running her fingers through her hair to push the long strands away from her face. "Oh, shit..." She closed her eyes and dropped her head down against the table. She pressed her cheek to the cold surface looking for some respite from the heat that radiated off of her flushed face. So many emotions were running through her head and she was so confused by them, now she had to add Giovanni to the equation. She didn't like the way he was leering at her like he could read her mind, like he had thought the same things about Maura that Jane had been thinking at that moment.  
Fear turned to anger as she thought more about Giovanni. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Steve come up behind her.  
"Hey Jane…? You okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Um, yeah..." Jane sat up and shook her head to clear away the thoughts that threatened to pull her down.  
"You look a little pale. You sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, just got a headache." She rubbed her temples, not looking at him.  
Steve stood silent for a moment as he gauged how to handle the situation. Here sat the one person who could get them to a championship game and she didn't look well.  
"I don't know Jane. Maybe I should tell Coach."  
"I'm fine Steve." Jane jumped up as if her sudden movement would convince him. "Really..."  
"Go home and take a nap or something." Steve eyed her suspiciously.  
"I think I will. Would you tell Frankie I went home for a while? I'll be back in time for practice." Jane smiled, showing off her dimples. Steve was someone else who wasn't immune to the Rizzoli smile.  
"Alright…" He smiled back at her, already forgetting about his threat.  
As Jane turned to leave, she turned back to look at Steve who was watching her leave. "Thanks for looking out for me." She gave him a crooked grin, and then disappeared out of the cafeteria doors.

 

***

As Jane stood in the hallway waiting to take the field, she adjusted her shoulder pads trying to make them more comfortable. She thought back to the moment she realized that things were going to be okay between her and Maura and it brought a small smile to her face. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement flow through her body, her mind began to wander to the possibilities that lay ahead of them. It wasn't until she felt a gentle bump against her shoulder from Giovanni that she snapped out of her reverie.  
"Come on Tiger, we got a game to win." Giovanni grinned at her as he pushed past her towards the football field and the waiting crowd.  
All Jane could do was watch as Giovanni headed out in front of her. 'Maybe he won't make a big deal about it.' She thought to herself. She couldn't hide the small smile that creased her lips at the playful tone Giovanni had used. 'Aw hell, what am I thinking…of course he will.' She shrugged her shoulders at the thought as she followed her teammates out onto the field.  
Maura felt like a part of the Rizzoli family as she sat with Frank Sr., Angela and Tommy in the stands cheering Frankie and Jane on. She had been so relieved when Jane came up to her at lunch yesterday that she was almost giddy the rest of the day, almost. There was still something hanging over her though, something that her and Jane would have to deal with eventually or it might consume them both.  
Watching with intense interest, Maura didn't want to miss her chance at seeing Jane trot out onto the field. She smiled when the team flooded past the bleachers giving her glimpse of the dark hair beauty in the middle of the pack. Maura could see that Jane looked confident and ready for whatever was coming her way.  
It had become a habit for Jane to look up towards the stands to make eye contact with Maura before slipping her helmet on. It was a source of comfort to Jane to see that smile directed her way and know it was only for her. It wasn't until she saw that smile that she would sigh in relief before sitting on the bench next to Frankie.  
Maura was so thankful that things had worked out between her and Jane. They still had a lot to talk about, but at least Jane was talking to her. She wondered what had happened to cause Jane to finally approach her. To finally break through that wall she had thrown up.  
As the game progressed, Jane tried her best to concentrate on what was happening around her but she couldn't quite find her groove. After throwing a second, almost intercepted pass, she hit her helmet with her hands in an attempt to clear her mind. It was a move that did not go unnoticed by an already worried Frank Sr.  
"Hey, Maura? You know what's going on with Janie? She seems so distracted lately. Has she talked to you about anything?" Jane's dad had a concerned look on his face.  
"Um, no..." Maura wasn't lying, not really. Jane hadn't really been talking to her up until yesterday.  
"She's been so unfocused all week. She's going to get hurt if she doesn't get her head back in this game." He shook his head. "Are you sure you don't know anything?"  
"Well, um…" Maura began, but before she could finish she heard a collective gasp from the crowd and felt Angela's hand clamp down painfully tight on her arm.  
Frank Sr.'s eyes widened with fear causing Maura to follow his gaze until her eyes fell upon Jane as she lay stretched out on the field, her helmet spinning away from her unmoving body. In the blink of an eye Maura's world tilted, threatening to shatter her already fragile heart.


	11. Put your arms around me

Chapter 11- Put Your Arms Around Me  
It had become deafeningly silent as if a vacuum had come along and sucked all of the sound from the air causing Maura to feel like she was underwater as everything began to slow down around her. Time seemed to suddenly stand still, bringing everything to a stop. Maura's thoughts were sluggish and exaggerated as she tried to make sense of what she saw before her on the football field. And what she saw was a very still Jane lying on her back. Even though everything else seemed to come to a halt, Jane's helmet continued to spin away from her like some sort of crazy top. The silver and red helmet twisted and turned like some sort of comical ballet before it finally came to a stop. Seconds turned into minutes as Maura desperately tried to sort out what was happening.  
In the blink of an eye, everything suddenly started moving again as if someone had pushed the play button on a paused movie, only this was no movie, it was very real. Players from both teams were waving the coaches out onto the field. Maura felt her throat tighten with dread at the sight of the subsequent panic evident in their exaggerated actions. As the stadium continued to stay deathly quiet, Maura could hear the sound of her own heart beginning to echo in her ears as she realized that Jane still hadn't moved.  
As Frank Sr. jumped up and dashed towards the field to be by Jane's side, Angela's death grip on Maura's arm was the only thing that kept both women grounded. Tommy was looking from his mother to Maura to the seemingly lifeless body of his sister and tears began to stain his cheeks.  
"She's okay Ma..." He said with the strongest voice he could muster. "She's gonna be okay…right Maura?" He looked at her with those light hazel eyes that were so similar to Angela's, wet from the tears that were now falling freely.  
Maura could only blink back her own tears that were threatening to overcome her. She gave him a small nod then looked at Angela who was covering her eyes with her other hand as if the scene unfolding before her would suddenly disappear if she couldn't see what was happening. Taking a deep breath, Maura closed her eyes in an attempt to subdue the sudden dizziness that was overtaking her usual calm demeanor. She felt as if she might spin off into the atmosphere if Angela were to let go of her arm, so in an effort to keep herself on the ground she put her hand on top of Angela's. It was the only thing Maura could think to do as she felt herself slipping away.  
"Oh Janie…" was all Angela could manage between sobs as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Maura's hand on hers filling her with comfort, but she also felt the slight tremor of fear that traveled from Maura's body into her own. Angela felt helpless as she prepared herself to deal with every parent's nightmare.  
When Maura saw Frank Sr. waving at them to get their attention, her stomach roiled with sickness. Doing her best to swallow down the fear that threatened to overtake her, she leaned over and pulled Angela's hand away from her eyes so she could see her husband waving at her. "I think Mr. Rizzoli is trying to get your attention." Maura could barely find the strength to speak.  
"Angela, they're taking her to the hospital. You need to come on and ride with her in the ambulance." He half shouted as he continued to wave his hands to indicate she should move faster.  
Maura steeled herself as she realized she would have to wait to see how Jane was until after she got to the hospital later. Her usual stoic nature was being tested however. She continued to feel slightly dizzy at the thought of not knowing if Jane was okay. Panic and dread were on the verge of consuming her. She had never felt this much fear before in her life, it was in that moment she knew what it was like to be truly alone.  
Angela stood up, but didn't let go of Maura's arm as she dragged Maura along with her towards Jane's prostrate form. She needed Maura's strength as much as Maura needed hers, so Angela refused to let go. She could still feel the slight trembling in Maura's arm as they stepped off of the bleachers onto the spongy grass of the football field where Jane lay. With each step she took, Angela felt more and more unsteady. If it weren't for the fact that Maura had slipped her arm around her waist, Angela might not have made it to Jane's side without falling.  
Feeling Angela's shaky steps as they stepped closer to Jane, Maura knew she had to be strong. She didn't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to find the strength to slip her arm around Angela's waist to help support her. When Angela did the same, Maura didn't expect to feel the comfort from the older woman that filled her heart with ease. Having someone put their arms around her in a reassuring way was a foreign concept to Maura and it surprised her how much she welcomed it.  
"You ride with your father and Frankie." Angela said to Tommy who had trotted alongside them. Loath to let go of the one thing that was holding her up, Angela unwillingly released Maura. She wrapped her arms around her youngest child and whispered reassuring words into his ear. She could feel her heart racing with fear as she released Tommy before turning to Maura. "You, come with me." She said as she pulled a stunned and speechless Maura along with her.  
When Angela let go of her, Maura instantly missed the warmth. It was a warmth she had never experienced before, but just that brief encounter with something so unfamiliar made her ache for more.  
Jane still hadn't moved and Maura tried to take small, deep breaths as Angela pushed their way through the small crowed of players that had surrounded Jane in a protective circle. As they got closer, Maura could see the blood running across Jane's forehead and down her cheek. She had the sudden urge to be sick. Blood wasn't something that made Maura squeamish, but when it belonged to someone she loved…'Loved..? Yes…loved…' her mind raced with the thought that had suddenly occurred to her. In that instant, she knew without a doubt that she loved Jane. The revelation almost brought Maura to her knees as she looked down at the shock of red painted across Jane’s pale face and it was a sickening contrast.   
Frankie flew up to Maura and his mother, his eyes puffy and red. He was breathing heavy as he took Maura's hands in his. "Her helmet came off mid tackle…" His words were barely touching Maura's thoughts as she continued to stare at Jane. "She's got a pretty deep gash on her forehead and she… she won't wake up." The last part came out in a sob.  
When Maura could finally tear her eyes away from Jane, she looked at Frankie giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. His dark, brown eyes so much like Jane's silently pleaded for reassurance. "She's tough Frankie." Was all Maura could think to say as she tried to hide what she was feeling. Her words sounded far away as she spoke them, far away and hollow even to her own ears.  
Suddenly feeling like she was not longer inside of herself, Maura watched the scene unfold before her. It was as if she was looking in from somewhere else far away. The concern in the voices that surrounded her seemed surreal. The feeling of Frankie's hands in her own didn't feel real and the look on Angela's face was enough to bury her under an avalanche of new emotions.  
Tommy came up alongside Frankie and put his arms around his big brother. Frankie let go of Maura's hands and wrapped his arms around him as they both looked at their still unmoving sister. Trying to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks, Frankie watched helplessly as the one person he admired the most continued to lay motionless. In an effort to feel closer to his sister, he reached out and pulled Maura to him, sandwiching Tommy between them.  
It was a move that surprised Maura causing her to stiffen up at first. As her mind raced to deal with what was happening around her, she had to force herself to accept the human contact she was so unaccustomed to. Frankie held her tightly against him and Tommy, clutching firmly to her shoulders as if she was the only thing holding them up. It wasn't until he buried his face against her neck that she felt the wetness from his tears against her skin. It was almost her undoing. With all the strength she could muster, she reached up and ran her fingers through his short dark hair in an effort to comfort him. Hair the same color as Jane's, but not as soft, tickled the palms of her hands. The sensation caused her to shiver as the thought of the last time she had run her hands through Jane's hair crossed her mind. It took everything in her not to cry with him, but she somehow managed to push back the tears that had caused her eyes to burn and begin to water.  
Pulling away from Frankie and Tommy as gently as she could, Maura gave them an encouraging smile. Frankie tried to smile back, but he could only shake his head in an attempt to stem the flow of tears that continued to fall. All she could do was watch as Frank Sr. grabbed both of his sons in his arms, hugging them tightly. Maura saw him whisper something into Frankie's ear, which brought a small smile to the young man's face. It was a smile that planted the seed of hope in Maura's heart which continued to grow when Frank Sr. looked at her and gave her a reassuring wink.  
When the ambulance arrived, people scattered as the stretcher was pushed towards Jane. The EMT's brought out the backboard and cautiously slipped Jane's body onto it. With careful movements, they immobilized her neck and head by strapping her down against the hard board. Maura watched them lift her unmoving body before carefully setting it down on the stretcher. Angela grabbed Jane's hand as they pushed her towards the open doors of the ambulance. Before Maura knew what was happening, Angela had reached out to grab her by the arm.  
"You're coming with me." She stated without looking at Maura as she pulled the somewhat startled young woman along with her.  
"Sorry, family only." The medic stopped Maura.  
"She is family…she's my daughter too." Angela looked almost as stunned as Maura felt when she heard the words come out of her mouth. She wasn't about to let Maura go or let her be alone, rules be damned.  
The medic eyed them both suspiciously. "Are you really family?" He looked at Maura skeptically.  
Maura felt her cheeks grow hot and her breathing begin to get rapid as she struggled to answer the question.  
"Yeah, they're sisters." A familiar voice stated from behind her and a strong hand started to push her towards the open ambulance. The medic nodded waving Maura in after Angela.  
Maura turned around to see Giovanni smiling at her as he pressed her towards Angela and Jane. Looking up at him, Maura wasn't sure what to say to the young man she had only met once.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad…" he smiled down at her as he whispered. "Anyway, you look hot together." He said with a wink before being enveloped in the swarm that was beginning to form leaving Maura at a loss for words.  
Maura sat back as they shut the doors, turned on the sirens, and drove away from the gathering crowd. It had all happened so fast that she thought maybe she was just dreaming. At least that’s what Maura hoped. But reality set in when she felt herself enveloped in Angela's arms. Again it was a comfort she wasn't used to, but the feeling of being a part of a family was something she was beginning to crave.  
Feeling a sharp pain on the left side of her face, Jane tried to open her eyes. She struggled to remember what had happened, but the pain was far too demanding of her attention at the moment so she let out a grown. She could feel a sting, followed by a slight pinch in her arm and it caused her to shift slightly.  
The smell of antiseptic stung Jane's nose causing her try to reach up to wipe away the tickle that started to annoy her, but for some reason she couldn't get her arm to move. Jane's eye's felt so heavy that she didn't even attempt to open them, instead she was content to stay in the half dream state she found herself in.  
"Janie…" Jane heard her mother's voice float to her through the fog. She thought that she felt a hand gently squeezing hers.  
As Jane's eye lids began to slowly flutter open, she was assaulted by a bright light shining directly at her causing her to wince. "Wha…" She started to say but stopped when the words sounded strange to her ears.  
"Her pupils aren't dilated…" One of the EMT's stated as she shined a small pen light into Jane's eyes. Her wrist moved quickly back and forth as she switched from the right to the left causing Jane to try to reach up to try to block her movements. "Please, don't do that." The EMT said catching Jane's hand and putting it back down by her side. "This will go a lot easier if you just let me do this."  
The other EMT was wiping Jane's forehead with something cold that stung. "Think she'll need some stitches for this cut above the left eye here..." He said as he continued to try to wipe the blood away from her face.  
Jane tried to turn her head to see her mother but she couldn't, she was strapped down and it caused her to panic.  
"It's okay…do you know what your name is?" The female EMT put the small flashlight in her pocket.  
"J a n e…" Jane enunciated her name sluggishly as she tried to rid herself of the cobwebs that seemed to muddle her thoughts making her words sound garbled.  
"Good, I'm Stephanie and this is Chris." She waved her hand at the other EMT hovering above her. "Do you know what day it is?"  
"Um…I think it's Friday…" Jane furrowed her brow then hissed at the sudden pain that shot across her forehead.  
"You're in an ambulance being transported to the hospital. Your mother and sister are here with you." Stephanie said as she continued to check Jane out.  
"My sister…?" Jane croaked out, unsure if maybe she hadn't been hit harder in the head than she had initially thought.  
"Janie, Maura and I are here." Jane's mother squeezed her hand again and then Jane felt another hand higher on her arm.  
The male EMT named Chris gave Angela a suspicious look, but then turned away when she dared him to say anything.  
"Maura…?" Jane tried again to turn her head. Tears started to fill her eyes at her frustration as she struggled to find the face she desperately wanted to see.  
"I'm here Jane." Maura leaned over so Jane could see her when she realized what Jane was trying to do.  
"What's going on…. what happened?" Jane's irritation was evident in the panic in her voice. She attempted to hold back the tears but they continued to trickle down her checks. The last thing she could remember was stepping back after the ball was snapped. The blitz came so fast she didn't have time to think, much less react. She did however remember that her last thought before everything went black was of Maura.  
"Well," Maura looked at Angela for approval and got a nod in return. "It seems as if your helmet came off…mid spackle…" She frowned as she tried to remember what Frankie had said.  
"You mean my helmet came off 'mid tackle?'" Jane tried to smile at Maura as she corrected her. Even through her scrambled thoughts, she couldn't help but think that Maura was absolutely adorable.  
"Yes…that is what I meant… mid tackle. Your helmet came off and you got hit pretty hard in the head. You probably have a concussion." Maura looked at Stephanie, who nodded in agreement.  
"You will have to wait until the doctor examines you before we know for sure though." Stephanie offered as she placed a blood pressure cup over Jane's arm. Her movements were fluid and practiced so as not to disturb Maura who was attempting to keep Jane calm.  
"Why is my head strapped down?" Jane wiggled slightly against the restraints. She was afraid of what it might mean to be strapped down so tightly.  
"They had to immobilize you to make sure you don't have a neck injury. It's pretty standard in these types of injuries." Maura wiped away some of the wetness that was now coating Jane's cheeks. She shivered as her fingers touched Jane's soft, warm skin. "You also have a pretty deep cut on your forehead. You'll need stitches, probably about twelve." She carefully lifted the gauze off Jane's forehead to take a look before putting it back. "Yes, I would think about twelve should do it."  
Jane watched Maura above her and felt her gently wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks. Maura appeared to be the epitome of calm and it made Jane feel better.  
"You're gonna make a good doctor, ya know that?" Jane tried to smile again, but the pain that was beginning to fill her head made it nearly impossible. "You're very good at this." She attempted to turn her face towards the warm caress as Maura's fingers continued to graze her wet cheeks.  
"Um…thanks." Maura felt her face grow flush with embarrassment. She knew that Jane was seeing the calm, take charge attitude that Maura was exhibiting. Being composed was something that Maura was usually good at, in fact she prided herself on how well composed she was most of the time. But this was different; she was anything but calm on the inside. Fear was eating away at her, but she was trying to not show that fear to Jane or Angela.  
Jane frowned as Maura disappeared from her sight only to be quickly replaced by her mother's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she was trying to smile.  
Angela had watched the tender way that Maura had wiped the tears from Jane's face. She felt a stab of jealousy as she realized that Maura could comfort Jane. Jane would never allow Angela to comfort her that way. It wasn't until she saw the small smile grace her daughter's lips that she forgot about everything except the face in front of her.  
"Hi Ma…" Jane gave her an apologetic smile even though it was one of the hardest things she had ever done due to the increased pounding in her head that was now taking over her every thought.  
"You're going to be fine honey." Her mother tried to say as her breath hitched on the last word. She reached out and brushed away some of the dark hair that was now stuck to Jane's forehead by the blood that had dried there.  
"Where are Pop and the boys?" Jane asked. As much as she was comforted by her mother's touch, it wasn't the one she missed.  
"They are following behind the ambulance. They are going to meet us at the hospital." Angela sighed in contentment when Jane didn't stop her from running her fingers through her dark, wavy hair. Just being able to feel the warmth of her daughter's skin and run her fingers through her silky tresses was enough for Angela to finally feel that everything was going to be okay.  
"Is Frankie alright?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, he's just worried about you?" Maura's voice softly floated above Jane again.  
Jane could now see both her Mother and Maura above her now and she tried to give them a reassuring smile, but winced again at the pain that started to quickly spread across her forehead.  
"Jane…do you remember what happened?" Stephanie asked as she began to pump the blood pressure cup on Jane's arm.  
"Um…" Jane paused. "I think I decided to run with the ball, a last minute change to the play." She was quiet for a minute as she tried to remember. "I guess I didn't see that gigantic linebacker come around the left side." She sighed as the throbbing headache became more insistent.  
"I guess not." Chris let out a small chuckle. "I gotta say though, you can sure take a hit…for a girl."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane tried to scowl at him, but was again reminded that she had a rather large cut above her eye.  
"In all the years I've been an EMT, I've never picked up a girl injured playing football. I didn't know they let girls play."  
"I was a kicker on my high school team Chris." Stephanie said, giving him an annoyed look as she studied the blood pressure dial that ticked along with Jane's steady heartbeat.  
"Really...? You never told me that." He tried not to sound surprised.  
"Blood pressure 118/72 pulse 87." Stephanie rattled off as she released the air from the cup that had been tightly squeezing Jane's arm, much to Jane's relief. "I think it's pretty cool you're the quarterback. You must be pretty good." She said as she smiled at Jane. She paused as she eyed Chris wearily. "Us girls have to be twice as good as the boys before they will even give us a chance." She patted Jane's arm in a show of solidarity.  
Chris rolled his eyes as he wrote something down on the clipboard he was holding. "We should be pulling up any minute now. It won't be long before they have you out of this." He said taping on the straps that were holding Jane's head still.  
"Thanks…I think I'm gonna rest my eyes for a minute." Jane muttered around the pain that was steadily making it harder to concentrate. She could feel the pressure of her mother's hand in hers, but as comforting as it was, it still wasn't the hand she wanted to be holding.  
"Is it okay for her to go to sleep?" Maura asked her voice laced with concern.  
"Yeah…she'll be fine. I don't think they will let her sleep for long though once the doctor gets to her." Stephanie tried to reassure Maura.  
Maura nodded at Stephanie as she watched the EMT finish up her routine. Without thinking, she reached out, touching Jane's cheek again with the back of her fingers. She sighed in relief when she felt Jane's warmth seep into her and Maura couldn't hide her small grin when she felt Jane attempt to lean into her touch. It was then that she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as the first vestiges of relief filled her heart.  
Seeing Maura's resolve break under the strain of maintaining control hadn't surprised Angela. She had seen the tender way that Maura had touched Jane before the tears began to fall. Her motherly instincts taking over, Angela reached out and pulled Maura to her in a tight hug. The shuttering breaths that Maura was now taking as she tried to restrain the flow of tears prompted Angela to begin rubbing small, soothing circles on Maura's back in an attempt to calm her. She could feel the insurmountable loneliness radiating from the young woman as Maura clung to her firmly, seeking comfort from Angela's protective embrace. The strength of Maura's grasp caught Angela off guard, but it didn't lessen the need to comfort her. Angela held Maura close as she pushed all thoughts of what she had seen transpire between the two girls into the back of her mind. When the ambulance doors opened announcing their arrival at the hospital, she knew she would have to sort out the thoughts that caused her stomach to churn with an overwhelming sadness, but that would have to wait.   
***

"Well… to be safe, I'm going to treat this like a concussion. I can definitively say that you won't be playing any football for at least the next ten days." The doctor stood over Jane with his clipboard as he studied the page in front of him. "You're lucky though." He gave her arm a light pat.  
"Thanks." Jane mumbled. "Ten days… really?"  
"Yes, I am afraid so. We have to make sure you don't hurt yourself any more than you already have. You lost consciousness for almost ten minutes so I am reluctant to let you play any sooner than that. " The doctor eyed her wearily.  
"I feel fine…" Jane started. "Except for this…" She reached up and touched the cut above her eye. "And maybe a little headache…" She grumbled as the insistent throbbing in her head continued to plague her.  
"Sorry, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. On a happier note, we’ll be able to release you tomorrow." The doctor tried to smile. "I expect you to spend at least the next week at home resting before I give you the okay to return to school or football."  
"Whatever." Jane growled as she rolled her eyes which caused a tinge of pain in her face.  
"Come on Janie, lighten up." Frank Sr. stood up and stretched. He followed the doctor out of the room, talking to him as they went.  
"Hey sweet heart, you mind if we go get something to eat? We'll bring Frankie and Tommy back with us." Angela reached over the bed to take Jane's hand.  
Jane rolled her eyes again forgetting that it would hurt. "Ma, I told you, you don't have to hang around here on my account."  
Angela tried not to show how much that statement had hurt her. She loved that Jane was independent, but sometimes she just wanted her little girl to need her and this was one of those times.  
Maura gave Jane a pained look when she saw how much her words had hurt Angela. Having gone through this experience together had caused Maura to feel slightly protective of Angela's feelings.  
"Would you bring me something back to eat?" Jane tried to smile, but the black eye she was sporting made it difficult.  
"Of course, what do you want?" Angela smiled brightly at the prospect of being needed.  
"How 'bout a burger and some fries…" Jane looked over at Maura. "You want anything?"  
"Jane. Its seven thirty in the morning. Where am I gonna find that?" Angela huffed.  
"Come on Ma, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Please…" Jane gave her mother her best pout.  
"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Angela asked Maura even though she knew what the answer would be. She had noticed the dark rings that appeared under Maura's eyes as she hadn't slept any since their arrival the night before. Her heart went out to the young woman who had sat vigil next to Jane's bed until the battery of tests Jane had gone through were done and she was given the okay.  
"No thank you, but I appreciate being asked." Maura stood up to stand next to Jane's bed. Jane looked over at her expectantly. "Oh… um…I guess I'll just have the same thing as Jane." She said with a crooked grin.  
"Okay, two burgers, and fries…" Angela began. "Don't know where in the hell I'm gonna find that this early in the morning…" She all but grumbled as she walked out the door.  
"Oh, and two chocolate malts…" Jane interrupted her mother's ramblings. "Please..." She finished when she saw the stern look Maura was giving her.  
"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura said as she watched Angela disappear from the room. Maura immediately felt the loss of Angela's motherly presence and it made her feel strangely aware of the fact that she didn't miss her own mother at the moment.  
Jane watched her mother leave before turning to Maura. Maura had stayed with her throughout this whole ordeal. She hadn't left since they wheeled Jane into the emergency room which had been almost twelve hours ago. Maura tried to stifle a yawn, but Jane caught it.  
"Maur, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"  
"No, I want to stay here with you." Maura leaned back into the uncomfortable chair sitting next to Jane's bed.  
"Really Maur…I'm gonna be okay. You really need to get some sleep." Jane was on the verge of insisting, but something in Maura's eyes stopped her, something sad that caused her heart to ache.  
"Please Jane… I don't want to be alone." Maura said, barely above a whisper. Her tired eyes searched Jane's looking for understanding.  
Jane watched her carefully and didn't say anything for a full minute. Maura looked so tired, but not just tired, emotionally drained. Maura had dark rings under her red eyes which stood out against her pale skin. Jane's heart sank as she realized she was once again the cause of Maura's pain.  
"Here," Jane slid over in her bed patting the empty space next to her. "You need to get some sleep."  
Maura looked at her for second, not really comprehending what she was being asked to do.  
"Come on." Jane patted the space more firmly. "You can lay down here and get some sleep. That chair doesn't look at all comfortable for a nap."  
Maura blinked in confusion as it dawned on her that Jane wanted her to lie down next to her. "I'm not really sure the doctor would approve."  
"Come on, break a rule or two…just consider me a bad influence." Jane smiled and patted the space next to her again.  
Maura stood up and eyed the soft, comfortable bed for a second. She wanted nothing more than to lie down next to Jane, close her eyes, and sleep. It had been a rough twelve hours and she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Jane smiled at her. That perfect smile caused the butterflies to flutter again and she sighed at the familiar feeling. "I don't know…" Maura hesitated.  
Jane sat up a little higher in her bed carefully watching Maura as a gamete of emotions passed over her face. "Maura, you're tired. You really need to rest. Come on…please don't make me ask again."  
As Maura reached out to touch the empty place next to Jane, Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her down on to the bed.  
"Jane…" Maura sighed as she let Jane pull her down without resisting. She was too tired to fight as she collapsed next to Jane.  
"See, I told you…" Jane tried to smile at her. "Here, have a pillow." She said pulling one of her many pillows out from behind her before tucking it behind Maura's head.  
Maura turned on her side so she was facing Jane and took a deep breath. She was so tired; she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she was close to Jane and that was all that mattered to her. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she tried to keep them open. She looked up at Jane with a sleepy smile. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Maua kissed her index finger before reaching up to gently touch the bandage above Jane's left eyebrow.  
Jane watched with curiosity as Maura kiss her finger and then touch her cut as if it would make her feel better. Before Maura could move away, Jane grabbed her hand. She brought the smaller hand to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back. But instead of letting go she moved their hands to her chest, holding them tightly against her.  
"I talked to my cousin Carly the other day…" Jane said as she enjoyed the feeling of Maura settling against her.  
"Yeah…? What did she say?" Maura sighed contently as she snuggled closer to Jane.  
"She told me I was being an asshole to you…" Jane said as she put her arm behind Maura's head to pull her even closer.  
"Hum…language Jane…" Maura's voice was soft and dreamy.  
"You know what else she told me?" Jane questioned, knowing that Maura was fast approaching sleep.  
"Don' know…" Maura mumbled sleepily.  
"She told me I should give you my heart…" Jane whispered. "But the thing is…you already have it."  
"That's nice…" Maura said, her voice thick with fatigue, not really hearing the words that seemed so far away her. Her sleep fogged mind was making it difficult for her to understand.  
"Sleep Maur…" Jane breathed into Maura's ear. She could feel the shiver as her breath tickled Maura's ear, but it wasn't enough to wake the exhausted girl. With a small smile, Jane pulled Maura close enough so she could comfortably rest her cheek against the honey-blonde hair. Kissing the silky, soft strands beneath her cheek, Jane felt a surge of warmth spread throughout her body. It was a wonderful feeling that made her long for more.  
"Jane…please put your arms around me…" Maura mumbled half asleep surprising Jane who thought she was already asleep.  
"I'm already ahead of you." Jane sighed as she pulled Maura closer to her, allowing a sleeping Maura to snuggle up against her.  
When Maura finally surrendered to her fatigue, her last memory was of being held safely in Jane's arms.  
Angela stopped at the door and studied her daughter and best friend carefully. Maura was sound asleep and so was Jane. This wouldn't have been so strange if it hadn't been for the fact that Jane had her arms in what could only be described as a protective embrace. Not only that, but Maura had her arm around Jane's waist in a very casual and comfortable way. Maura's body was tucked tightly against Jane as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to be that close. It almost looked as if the two girls were holding each other, tenderly. Angela felt a surge of panic at the sight before her. It was an irrational fear she tried to immediately push down.  
Thoughts raced through Angela's mind as she remembered the conversations her and Frank Sr. had had about his Aunt Sophie. Frank had been angered by the many insinuations about Sophie and her choice of lifestyle. It was a choice that went against everything Angela had been taught to believe, until now. Angela couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't so much a choice, as it was a matter of biology. As she examined her feelings, she realized that it didn't bother so much that Jane may have feelings for Maura, what bothered her was what Jane would have to endure if she did. Jane would be forced to face the prejudice and ignorance of people who couldn't or wouldn't understand and among those people would be Frank Sr.  
Taking a deep breath Angela tried to control the dread that was building up within her with each moment that she watched the two young women holding each other. It appeared innocent enough, but Angela knew her daughter and she could see that Jane had opened her heart to someone. If she could see the burgeoning love growing between Jane and Maura, she was sure it wouldn't be long before everyone would be able to see the same thing. Angela wanted to protect Jane from the judgments and bigotry that would surly follow. She only hoped that her need to protect Jane would not overcome her need to see her daughter happy.  
Angela stepped out of the room and took another deep breath before she coughed loudly in an effort to wake Jane up.  
Jane opened her eyes, looking groggily around the room. She could feel the weight of Maura's sleeping figure against her left arm and she tried to shift carefully to pull it away without waking her. When Jane's eyes finally focused, she saw her mother standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Ma..." She sighed heavily. "Maura was exhausted so I thought this would be more comfortable than that chair." She nodded towards the empty chair.  
Angela considered what her daughter had said. She watched Jane carefully, but only saw innocence in her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief, thinking that perhaps she was wrong about what she thought she had seen earlier.  
"Here, I got you what you wanted." Angela said, setting down a paper bag on the table next to Jane's bed. The bag was followed by two chocolate malts. "Maura must have been really tired. Why didn't she just go home?"  
"I think she was afraid of being alone." Jane tried to whisper as she quietly dug into the bag her mother had set down in front of her.  
Angela was quiet for a minute before she said anything. She watched Jane carefully pull out her burger and even more carefully move herself towards the table so she wouldn't wake Maura.  
"She's alone a lot, isn't she?" Angela knew the answer to her question before she asked and it broke her heart that Maura was so alone. As she studied Maura's sleeping profile, Angela realized that she cared deeply for the sweet young woman who had not only captured her heart, but Jane's as well.  
"Yeah, I think so." Jane had a sad look on her face. Without thinking, she reached out and touched Maura's cheek, brushing back a piece of honey-blonde hair from her face. It was an innocent move on Jane's part, but she couldn't stop the need to touch Maura, even in front of her mother.  
There was tenderness in the move that Angela noticed instantly. Resigning herself to the fact the Jane was indeed in love with Maura, Angela wanted nothing more than to be happy for her daughter, but she couldn't rid herself of the fear that still plagued her.


	12. Changes

Chapter 12-Changes  
"I'm so bored!" Jane whined as she threw herself down onto the couch. "Please, can't we get out of here for a while?" She looked at Maura with hopeful eyes. The week had gone by excruciatingly slow for Jane with only brief visits from Maura after school. Grabbing a piece of paper from the notebook that was precariously balanced next to her on the edge of the cushion she was sitting on, Jane wrote something before she began folding it. She glanced over to see if Maura was watching or even listening to her. With the flick of her wrist, Jane sent her paper airplane soaring towards the head that was bent in concentration, intently reading.  
"What…?" Maura looked up when she felt the piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. Picking up the crude airplane, she smoothed it out to read the message inside. "You're so juvenile…" She couldn't help but laugh as she wadded up the paper before throwing it back at Jane.  
"Come on, please…." Jane threw her hands up to block the slow moving projectile headed her way. She sighed as it bounced off of her hand, landing on the floor next to Maura.  
"Well, I don't know. Are you having any headaches?" Maura glanced over her shoulder at Jane. She couldn't help but smile at the exaggerated way that Jane had draped herself over the couch with one arm hanging over the back and the other propping her head up so she could look at Maura.  
Brown eyes locked onto hazel/green as Jane shook her head. The insistent pounding that had troubled Jane since her accident had slowed down to a dull throb that intermittently came and went. It was gone at the moment, so she wasn't really lying to Maura.  
Maura studied Jane for a minute as if she were trying to decide if she should believe her. "Any dizziness…?" She leaned closer to Jane to study her expression. Maura thought she saw a flicker of something in the depths of Jane's eyes that would indicate she wasn't being entirely truthful.  
"Come on Maura, I didn't even have that in the hospital. I really gotta get out of here for a while. I'm gonna go stir crazy. Not to mention, my mom is pestering the hell out me." Jane sighed heavily.  
"I don't think you're telling me the truth Jane…" Maura ventured.  
"Aw Maur…the headaches have almost completely gone away…like right now. I feel fine." Jane said as she dramatically threw her arm over her eyes. "I gotta get outta here…" She blew out a long breath.  
Maura studied Jane for a minute, amused by her antics. She knew how hard it was for Jane to stay in one place too long. It was one of the reasons that Jane was so good at sports, she was always active. Pulling Jane's arm away from her face, Maura nodded her consent as she smiled widely. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for us to get out for a while, but only if your mother is okay with it."  
"Thank you!" Jane jumped up grabbing her jacket hanging on a nearby chair. She had no intention of giving her mother the chance to tell her no as she headed towards the door.  
"Ma, Maura and I are going out for a while." Jane shouted while she slipped her arms into her letterman's jacket.  
"Are you sure that’s such a good idea?" Angela stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway. She was wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she watched Jane make her way towards the front door. It was a miracle that she had gotten Jane to stay home as long as she had without a fight.  
"Ma…" Jane whined again shrugging her shoulders. "I need some fresh air..."  
Angela stepped into the doorway and tried to smile. She watched Maura hover protectively close as Jane zipped her jacket up. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Angela that Maura had come over every day after school to entertain Jane and help her with her homework. There had also been a steady stream of football players coming and going, but Maura was always the constant. "Um, okay. I guess a few hours out wouldn't hurt." Angela conceded.  
"Thanks Ma." Jane gave her a quick hug as she headed out the door.  
"Janie…" Angela called out an edge of desperation in her voice. Jane stopped and looked at her, waiting to hear what she needed to say. "Honey, please be careful."  
Jane nodded and turned towards Maura, rolling her eyes so her mother couldn't see. Maura tried not to smile but then her eyes met the worried eyes of Angela. She had seen that same worried look the night that Jane had gotten hurt. 'Take care of her.' Angela's eyes said and Maura nodded, her expression suddenly turning serious.  
"Come on; let's get outta here before she changes her mind." Jane said, pulling Maura out the door with her.  
Maura let Jane pull her along, all the while trying to keep eye contact with Angela. Her eyes were silently pleading for Maura to keep her daughter safe. Feeling the sudden weight of Angela's protectiveness fall on her shoulders was something that Maura didn't take lightly. She would have done anything to keep Jane safe and Angela could see the answer reflected in Maura's eyes as the door closed behind her.  
"Where are we going?" Maura asked as Jane pulled her down the street.  
"I thought we would go play pool." Jane pulled the collar of her jacket closed against the cool wind. The days had gotten colder, an indication that fall was quickly moving into winter.  
"I think it might be a little too cold for swimming Jane." Maura stopped and looked at her. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.  
Jane stopped next to Maura and looked down at her. The wind was blowing slightly causing Maura's hair to stir around her shoulders. Jane had to quell the urge to touch the golden strands that waved at her in a tantalizing way. Maura had a bewildered, yet expectant look on her face causing Jane to laugh out loud. "No Maura, we're not going to a pool, we are going to play pool. You know, cue stick, table…" Jane started.  
"Oh, you mean billiards!" Maura jumped up and down and clapped excitedly.  
Jane watched her with wide eyes. 'When had Maura gotten so damn cute?' Jane thought to herself. 'Oh yeah… when you started falling in love with her.' She tried not to smirk at the reminder. She knew that things had changed between them and even though they had yet to discuss what this change meant, Jane knew it wouldn't be long before Maura would want to talk about it. Although talking about her feelings wasn't Jane's strong suit, she was willing to do what Maura needed her to do. In fact, Maura had her wanting and needing things she never knew she wanted or needed before. Looking down into those incredibly beautiful eyes, Jane wondered what it was about Maura that had her questioning everything she thought she had known. She suspected it had something to do with the way that the smallest things could excite Maura. Maybe it was Maura's smile or the way her eyes lit up whenever she discovered something new.  
While her thoughts wandered, Jane realized that Maura's smile had quickly turned from excitement to what Jane now came to recognize as fear. "What's wrong Maur?" Jane's concern was evident in her tone as she put her hand on Maura's shoulder.  
"Well," Maura looked shyly away from Jane's concerned eyes. "I've never played pool before…I mean I understand the mechanics…I think, maybe…" She started to babble as she began to tug on her bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger.  
Jane studied this new quirk with interest. She had never noticed Maura do this before. Jane had learned to recognize when Maura was nervous when she saw Maura bite her lower lip, but this was different. She couldn't take her eyes off of the way that Maura was gently rubbing her thumb across her bottom lip, looking worried and nervous. Jane reached towards Maura's jacket and grabbed the collar in her hands pulling it closed to keep the cold air out. She didn't know why she had done it, but she needed to do something to distract herself from Maura's mouth.  
"I'll show you…" Jane gave Maura that full on Rizzoli smile and wink. "Come on." She grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her along down the street.  
***

"Jane, are you sure we should be in an establishment like this." Maura looked around the small pub with fear in her eyes again. She was again biting that lower lip as her eyes became wide with trepidation.  
"Yeah, come on. My pop hangs out here a lot. Me and Frankie come here to play sometimes." Jane closed the door behind them as she followed close behind Maura. The sunlight that had streamed in when Jane held the door open for Maura was now replaced by pockets of shadow, filled with the sounds of people casually carrying on conversations as they drank the day away.  
"Frankie and I…" Maura looked at her pointedly. Jane just rolled her eyes as she led Maura towards an empty pool table in the far corner of the dim bar.  
"Wait here while I go get the balls." Jane turned and headed towards the bar.  
Maura grabbed her arm stopping her. "You want me to wait here by myself?" She asked her voice filled with panic.  
"Maur, I'm just going over there." Jane pointed at the bar ten feet from where they were standing.  
Maura nodded and leaned against the pool table watching Jane walk away.  
Jane couldn't help but look over her shoulder to give Maura a reassuring smile letting her know that everything was going to be okay.  
"Well if it isn't Jane Rizzoli…" The bartender leaned over the bar to give Jane a hug.  
"Hi Mr. Flynn…" Jane hugged him back.  
"I told you to call me Collin, my dad is Mr. Flynn." He patted her heartily on the back. "Where's your brother?"  
"He's got a girlfriend. I haven't seen much of him lately, except on the football field." Jane gave him a crooked grin.  
"Yeah, I heard about your little accident. Your pop was in here a few days after it happened. Said you got hit pretty hard. Got your helmet knocked off huh?" Collin gave her a sympathetic look.  
"I didn't see that linebacker coming, but I got a pretty cool battle scar to show for it." Jane ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her stitches. "I'll always have this as a reminder."  
Collin winced as he handed her a tray of balls and a wooden triangle. "Well if you're as hard headed as your pop is, I'm sure you'll be fine." He said winking at her before turning to help another customer.  
Maura's eyes followed Jane as she crossed the room, but stopped when they fell upon a man who was watching her intently. There was something familiar about him, but she wasn't sure what it was. There was nothing menacing about the way he was looking at her, but it still caused her to shiver.  
"You cold…?" Jane asked as she came up alongside Maura, unable to resist the urge to brush up against her.  
"No." Maura was still looking at the man across the room and didn't notice how close Jane was. "Do you know that man?" She nodded her chin in the direction that had her attention.  
Jane turned around and looked at the man who was sitting at the bar watching them carefully. When their eyes met, he nodded at her before looking away. "Oh, that's Paddy Doyle." Jane said casually as she started to rack up the balls in the triangle. "Rumor has it he's in the Irish Mob."  
"What?" Maura looked horrified. "You've brought me to a mob hangout?"  
"Come on Maur…it's just a rumor. Paddy's a nice guy so far as I can tell. He's always friendly to me and Frankie…" Jane said as she handed Maura a cue stick.  
Maura reluctantly looked away from the older man who seemed to be studying them with an intensity that made her feel uncomfortable. "Okay, now what do I do with this?" Maura held the stick out in front of her as if it might bite as she turned her attention to Jane.  
"I'm gonna break first, then I’ll show you what to do…" Jane said as she leaned over the table. She hit the cue ball which caused the other balls to scatter across the table on contact. "Here, use the square-shaped blue chalk at the end of the cue stick." Jane demonstrated as she rubbed the blue chalk on the end of the stick. "Now hold the thick end of the cue stick in your right hand." She said as she illustrated what Maura should do next. Looking over to see how Maura was handling the cue she let out an exasperated sigh when she saw that Maura was doing it all wrong. "Let me," She started as she came up behind Maura wrapping her arms around her, taking the cue stick.  
It was like a thousand watts of electricity shot through Jane's body when she pressed her front to Maura's back. She faltered slightly when her hands began to shake. "Um, put your hands over mine." She said in a weak voice hoping Maura wouldn't feel that her hands were shaking.  
Maura let her hands rest on Jane's, one on the back of the cue stick and one on the front. She felt Jane lean close to her as they both leaned over the table. She tried to give Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze to calm the trembling she could feel under her own hands.  
"Get as close to the pool table as you can." Jane's voice was almost a whisper in Maura's ear. "Now put your left foot forward and your right foot about two feet back." She let go of the cue stick and then placed her hand on Maura's right thigh, pushing it back.  
Maura felt slightly dizzy at the close contact between her and Jane. Jane's hands were touching her and moving over her body in a very fluid and controlled way.  
"Now, place your left hand with the palm facing down on the table." Jane put her hand down to show Maura. "Bend towards the table from the left knee." Jane used her leg to push against Maura's from behind causing her left leg to bend. "Keep the right knee straight." She put her right hand flat against Maura's thigh.  
Maura did as Jane told her, but couldn't stop the tremors that were now shaking her body. Jane seemed to sense the nervous state Maura was in and she held her tighter as she whispered in her ear. "Relax Maur…it's just a game."  
Maura took a deep breath and nodded. "I think I like this game." She was slightly breathless as Jane continued to move with her. She could feel the slight chuckle shake Jane's body or maybe Jane was just shaking as much as she was.  
"Now, adjust the cue stick between the crease of your thumb and the side of your hand." Jane put the cue stick in Maura's hand. "The thumb should be slightly raised." She moved her hands over Maura's to lift her thumb. Jane could feel that Maura's hands were shaking now too. She tried to hide her own nervousness as she let go of Maura's left hand. "Now, glide the stick back and forth in the crease." Jane moved the cue stick with her right hand still on Maura's slowly back and forth to clarify.  
Maura couldn't help but press herself closer to Jane with the back and forth motion. She had sensed the change that had occurred between them after Jane's accident. Jane seemed more willing to acknowledge their growing attraction. Words still evaded her, but Jane's actions showed a more confident acceptance of the inevitable. Maura knew it and she felt it now as Jane continued to keep their distance to a minimum. They still needed to talk however, but Maura was okay with the slow pace that Jane had set. At least for now.  
"Now, practice the shot before hitting the cue ball and then hit the cue ball in the center, aiming so that one of the colored balls drops into any hole on the table." Jane finished, but didn't let go of Maura as she continued to press herself against Maura's soft warm body. She couldn't bring herself to let go just yet.  
"You're a very good teacher." Maura barely breathed. She could feel Jane's cheek very close to hers and she wanted nothing more than to lean into the warmth she knew was there.  
Jane let out a small sigh as her grip on Maura slackened and she dropped her hands to her sides. Maura could see the blush rise to Jane's cheeks. She tried to hide her smile as she slid the cue stick between her fingers with a swift back and forth motion, making contact with the white cue ball, sinking the solid yellow ball on the other side of the table.  
Jane's mouth fell open and she shook her head. "I think I’ve just been hustled by a pool shark." She gave Maura a light, playful shove. Maura looked at her with innocent eyes.  
"I said that I've never played pool before, I didn't say that I didn't know how." Maura pretended to look hurt.  
"Well, you've got me there." Jane tried not to look sheepish.  
"It really is a matter of physics Jane. All you need to understand is cue tip to cue ball, ball to ball, and ball to rail mechanics." Maura leaned over the table again and hit another ball into an adjacent pocket. She smiled at Jane and batted her eyelashes in a coquettish manner.  
"I'll do even better than that…"Jane said sliding up against Maura to take the cue stick from her hands, essentially trapping Maura so she couldn't move. It was a bold move on Jane's part, but she was beginning to like this little game they were playing.  
As Jane pinned Maura between herself and the table, she leaned over slowly, giving a quick glance at the cue ball over Maura's shoulder. After making a definitive decision, she slowly slid the cue stick back and forth causing their bodies to move in what looked like a carefully choreographed dance. Turning to look at Maura, Jane hit the cue ball without taking her eyes away from Maura's. She raised an eye brow as she heard the cue ball strike one ball and then another followed by the familiar sound of each ball sinking into opposite pockets. "Attitude helps too." She winked before stepping back and handing the cue stick back to Maura.  
Maura was momentarily stunned into silence as she felt Jane pull away, a smug yet sexy smirk on her face. The confident way that Jane had pressed her against the table had Maura's heart beating double time. She cleared her throat in an attempt to speak but when nothing came forth all Maura could do was look up into those dark brown eyes that flickered with a playfulness she had never seen before.  
Seeing that she had rendered Maura speechless caused Jane to feel more self-assured as she once again leaned close to Maura. "I thought you liked playing this game…" Jane whispered when her mouth was mere inches away from Maura's ear. She felt Maura tremble slightly as her breath caressed the slightly exposed skin at Maura's neck fueling the desire to feel the skin under her lips.  
"Depends on which game we're talking about…" Maura said when she finally found her voice. It was shaky and breathless as she felt Jane lean even closer to her.  
"Hummm…" Jane said before she suddenly pulled back, holding the blue cube of chalk out in front of her. "You have to make sure you have enough friction if you want to improve your proficiency…especially if you want to maintain control." She put the chalk over the cue stick Maura was holding, moving it back and forth.  
"Who say's I'm not in control? And as far improving my proficiency, I guess you'll just have to wait to see how proficient I can be." Maura smiled at the surprised look on Jane's face. "You know…you have to use a light touch when you rub the chalk over the tip…" She said as she reached up to slow Jane's hand down to a gentle movement over the cue stick. "You see, it's important to make clean contact with the ball…you wouldn't want to compromise your accuracy or power."  
"I'm all for clean contact…" Jane felt her body gravitating closer to Maura even though she knew they should stop before it went too far.  
"It can also help prevent a miscue…" Maura said as she studied Jane's face for any indication she was misreading what was happening between them. When she felt Jane moving closer to her, Maura's breath caught in her chest as she realized she might not be able to stop herself from kissing Jane.  
Before Jane could respond, some sort of commotion erupted behind her. Maura looked over Jane's shoulder at two men shoving each other near the bar. They began shouting as they pushed and shoved each other.  
Everything happened so fast that Maura almost didn't have time to react. She saw the beer bottle as it flew in their direction, a dark brown projectile flying right towards Jane's head. Acting purely on instinct, she grabbed Jane and pushed her down to the ground. In her effort to protect Jane, she hesitated slightly before she ducked down as well. The bottle shatter behind her with a force and velocity that surprised her, especially when she felt the splintered glass rain across her back as she did her best to shield Jane.  
"Shit." Jane growled as she pushed up on her elbows to look over Maura's shoulder at the mess on the wall behind her. Twisting around, Jane could see that Paddy Doyle had the bottle thrower in a vice like grip, his arm wrapped around the man's throat. Their eye's met as he dragged the guy towards the door. She cringed under his glare as he disappeared out the front door, pulling the guy with him.  
Feeling a slight sting on her left cheek just under her eye distracted Maura from the scene that was unfolding as Paddy Doyle dragged the culprit across the bar and out the door. As she tried to catch her breath, she was surprised to feel something warm and wet running down her right cheek. She lifted her hand, placing her fingers where she felt the warmth. She knew almost as soon as her fingers touched the sticky, wetness that it was blood. Wiping her hand across her face she saw the red smear on her finger tips and then she felt the sting get worse.  
Even though Maura was suspended protectively over Jane, she had landed hard on her knees. The sudden jar had knocked the wind out of her and she wasn't sure she could stand up without help. Looking down at a surprised and somewhat angered Jane who was still looking at the door Paddy had disappeared behind, Maura shifted so Jane could stand up.  
"Jane?" Maura said weakly, her breathing coming in short gasps as she attempted to catch her breath  
"What is it Maura?" Jane asked as she pushed herself up off of the floor, her attention was still fixed on the closed door.  
"Could you please help me up?" Maura reached out with her hand as she tried to steady herself against the nearby pool table.  
"Oh, yeah sure..." Jane said taking Maura's hand. As soon as she saw Maura's face, she let out a gasp. "Shit Maur...you got hit by a piece of glass." She reached out to wipe away the blood that was trickling down Maura's cheek onto her chin. The blood had already dripped down onto Maura's shirt and Jane let out a low groan at the sight.  
"Oh my goodness, this will never come out." Maura turned her attention to the blood stains that now dotted her shirt. "I love this shirt."  
"Really, that's all you can say?" Jane tilted Maura's chin up so she could take a closer look at the cut on her cheek. "Are you okay?"  
Maura ran her finger across the cut and winced at the pain. "Yes, there doesn't seem to be any glass embedded. At least I don't feel any…are you okay?"  
"Yeah…I'm fine…thanks to you." Jane smiled shyly. "We've got to get you cleaned up." She was already turning towards the bar. As Jane spun around, she ran right into a very angry Paddy Doyle.  
"Rizzoli, I'd have expected you to have better judgment than this." He nodded towards Maura. He handed Jane a small bag of ice and some napkins.  
"What?" Jane squeaked, trying not to break under his cold, hard glare.  
"Just take her home and get her cleaned up." He gave Jane a small shove towards Maura. "Oh, and I expect to never see you in here again."  
Jane tried not to keep eye contact for too long. She had seen something familiar in the hazel and green that stared back, but there was also something cold and ruthless as well. Jane just nodded as she grabbed her jacket and Maura by the arm before heading towards the door. She ventured one last look over her shoulder as she went out the door, catching the sad, but resolute look on Paddy's face as he watched them leave.  
***

"Is that you Janie?" Angela called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door open and slam closed.  
"Yeah Ma, just going upstairs to my room..." Jane said as she pushed Maura up the stairs.  
"That was quick. I don't think you've been gone an hour. Is everything alright?" Angela's curiosity was piqued as she heard them stomping up the stairs. An uneasy feeling washed over her but she decided to disregard it as she turned back to the task of making dinner.  
"I just needed a little fresh air. Everything is fine." Jane shouted as they reached the top of the stairs. "Here…" she said as she opened the bathroom door and pushed a surprised Maura in.  
As Maura stepped into the small bathroom, she felt slightly dazed by everything. It had happened so quickly that she hadn't really had time to process it. She was disturbed by the exchange Jane had had with the man named Paddy Doyle. She didn't like the way he had looked at her either. She couldn't quite figure out what it was that had her so unnerved though. There was just something about the way he had spoken to Jane that had Maura angry. While Maura was quietly going over what had happened in her mind, Jane followed her in, closing the door and then locking it behind her.  
"Jump up here." Jane said patting the counter next to the sink. "I think it will be easier if you're more on my level."  
Maura lifted herself up on to the counter and found herself eye level with Jane's dark eyes that were full of concern and guilt.  
"I shouldn't have taken you there." Jane mumbled as she rifled through a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Peroxide, antibiotic cream, and band aides…" She listed as she set them next to Maura. "Am I forgetting anything?"  
"No, I think that will work." Maura said quietly. She hated when Jane felt like she had done something wrong. And by the look on Jane's face, she was feeling pretty bad.  
"You're gonna haveta let me get a little closer." Jane said as she pushed Maura's knees apart. Stepping closer, she pulled away the small bag of ice that Maura was holding against her cheek before setting it in the sink. As she dabbed some peroxide on a cotton ball, she was having trouble making eye contact with Maura. All the playful flirting they had been engaged in while playing pool disappeared only to be replaced by an uncomfortable distance.  
Maura closed her eyes as Jane touched the cut with the cold peroxide soaked cotton ball. She let out a low hiss as the wet cotton ball came into contact with the cut under her eye. Instinctually, Maura pulled back, but Jane placed her hand on her cheek to hold her still.  
"I'm sorry…does it sting?" Jane sounded apologetic as she struggled to keep Maura from squirming under her ministrations.  
"A little...I think it may bruise…" Maura opened her eyes. She could see the tears that were threatening to spill, so she reached up putting her hand on the back of Jane's and pressing it to her cheek.  
Jane let out a slow sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Maura." It was all she could think to say as she tried to bring her emotions under control. Jane bowed her head, allowing her dark hair to fall across her eyes, covering her face.  
"I'm not." Maura said as she reached out, letting a finger slip through one of Jane's belt loops.  
Without taking her eyes off of Jane's bowed head, Maura pulled her closer. Their faces were only inches apart as Maura put her fingers under Jane's chin, lifting her head up to force Jane to look at her. Jane's face was still curtained by the long hair that continued to hide her face.  
"You make me feel reckless." Maura sighed brushing away a strand of dark hair to reveal focused and unblinking brown eyes. "I like it. Please don't apologize." The unexpected desire that Maura saw reflected back at her had her struggling to catch her breath.  
Reaching up to cradle Maura's face in her hands, Jane responded with a smile. Holding Maura's unfaltering gaze, Jane found herself transfixed by what she saw. "My hero…" She whispered as she leaned close enough to feel the tickle of Maura's breath and the soft, swirl of silky hair against her cheek. Moving slowly, but with purpose, Jane's mouth skimmed across delicate skin until her lips hovered over Maura's.  
"Always, my sweet Jane…" Maura sighed as she moved her mouth across Jane's lips with the softest of touches. She smiled behind the gentle kiss before she pulled back just enough to look at Jane.  
Just that small taste of Maura's lips was enough to set off something in Jane she knew she couldn't control any longer. She pressed herself closer, allowing their bodies to touch intimately as she put her hands on Maura's thighs.  
"I don't want to fight this anymore…" Jane said her voice shaky with uncertainty.  
"Then don't…" Maura whispered against Jane's lips before recapturing them in another kiss. She moved her hands to Jane's dark wavy hair, shivering as she ran her fingers through the silky strands.  
Jane pressed her lips to Maura's without hesitation, taking what she wanted for the first time. At first, the exploration was shy as Maura gently claimed the warmth of Jane's mouth. It wasn't until Jane felt the soft, velvet like touch of Maura's tongue as it brushed against her own that her legs threatened to give out on her. A tingling sensation spread throughout Jane's body as Maura's tongue continued to stroke and caress causing a low moan to escape from deep within Jane's throat.  
As their kiss grew needy, Jane felt her hands move up to Maura's waist, pushing Maura's t-shirt up as they went higher. Her finger tips grazed the soft exposed skin of Maura's stomach causing her to let out a gasp at the warmth of Jane's touch. Strong fingers began to trace delicate lines across Maura's exposed flesh.  
"So beautiful…" Jane whispered against the onslaught of sensations that threatened to set her body ablaze.  
Pulling away from Jane's lips, Maura began to kiss along Jane's jaw then down her long neck. A mixture of spicy vanilla and something uniquely Jane invaded Maura's senses as she breathed in deeply through her nose. The scent was intoxicating causing Maura to crave more. As she placed open mouthed kisses across the expanse of skin under her lips, she stopped when she reached Jane's pulse point.  
Maura could feel Jane's rapid heartbeat against her mouth and she couldn't stop herself from sucking on the tantalizing flesh she wanted so desperately to taste. Biting down gently, Maura allowed her teeth to gently graze over the spot she had just tasted, drawing a gasp from Jane. Her tongue laved over the salty but sweet tasting skin in an attempt to soothe where her teeth had lightly nipped.  
When Jane felt Maura's lips move down her neck, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel Maura's mouth mapping out the contours of her skin, but when Maura stopped to suck at her pulse point, she couldn't hold back the gasp that shuttered through her body. The feeling of Maura's teeth, followed by the tender swipes of her tongue in an effort to soothe Jane's overheated skin caused Jane to feel faint. 'Holy shit…why was I fighting this…" Her desire addled brain chastised her.  
"Oh God Maur…" Jane struggled to speak.  
Maura could feel Jane's hands moving higher as they brushed against her sides, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. She had to restrain herself from grabbing Jane's hands to guide them where she ached to be touched. In her heart, she knew that Jane wasn't ready yet, but that thought did nothing to calm her raging libido.  
"What's going on in there Janie?" Angela shouted through the closed, locked door. "Tommy said he saw you and Maura go in there. And why is this door locked?" Her anger was evident in her tone.  
The loud and sudden knocking on the door startled them both. Maura reluctantly pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Jane. It was if the air had suddenly been let out of a balloon that had been about to burst. They were both breathless as they tried to rein in the desire that threatened to overcome them.  
Letting out a shaky breath, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's shoulder. "She's gonna freak when she sees the blood." Jane whispered.  
Maura could only smile at the flustered look on Jane's face when she lifted her head to look at her. "You're not going to run away from me again are you Jane?"  
The seriousness behind Maura's question had Jane giving her a bashful smile. "No…not anymore…I promise."  
"Open this door right now…Jane…or so help me." Angela was now pounding with more force as she stood impatiently outside the bathroom door. She wasn't exactly sure what she was threatening to do if the door wasn't opened, but she had a strong feeling that she needed to get it opened as soon as possible.  
"Then I guess you'd better let her in..." Maura reached out and tucked a strand of dark hair behind Jane's ear.  
Jane leaned forward and placed a light kiss full of promise on Maura's lips before squaring her shoulders to face the wrath of her mother. When she opened the door, she found an extremely angry Angela Rizzoli staring at her.  
"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Angela huffed as she pushed past a red faced Jane. When she saw Maura and the blood on her shirt, she gasped. "Oh my goodness Maura, honey, what happened?"  
"We went to Flynn's, two guys go into a fight, one threw a beer bottle a little too close to us, it shattered on the wall and a piece of glass hit Maura on the cheek." Jane said without taking a breath.  
Angela stared at Jane, as she studied her flushed face. Something more was going on causing Angela to steel herself for a fight, but she stopped when she saw the guilt in Jane's eyes.  
"I've told you that I don't like it when you go there. It's not the kind of place two girls should be hanging out in." Angela said in a low voice as if that would somehow emphasize a greater danger.  
"I'm sorry Ma." Jane looked down. "Maura's okay though." She nodded towards Maura, indicating the work she had already started.  
"I'll be the judge of that." Angela didn't take her eyes off of her daughter, the hurt and guilt was evident in Jane's slumped shoulders. She could tell that Jane was genuinely sorry, but she wasn't quite ready to let her off of the hook yet.  
Maura tried to smile as Angela turned around to assess the cut. She was having trouble tearing her eye's away from Jane who was now shifting her weight from one foot to another.  
"Well, I suppose you'll live." Angela said as she grabbed a wash cloth and started to wipe the dried blood from Maura's cheek. "Go get one of your old t-shirts for her and then go set the table for dinner." She said to Jane without turning around.  
Jane didn't move right away. Her body felt as heavy as lead and not just because her mother was mad at her. An image flashed through her mind as she thought about what would have happened if her mother hadn't interrupted them when she had. She felt her cheeks grow hot. When her eyes met Maura's, she knew that Maura was thinking the same thing. When Maura gave her a small knowing smile, she felt the lead that was weighing her down lift away and she smiled back before she turned to leave.  
Angela was no detective, but she felt the energy in the room as soon as the door opened. You'd have to be dead not to feel it. There was something strong going on here, something so strong that even when Jane left the room, the energy was still buzzing. Angela could recognize that something more significant than the small cut under Maura's eye had happened behind the door that had locked her out.  
"You'll be staying for dinner?" Angela asked Maura as she placed a band aid over the small cut on her cheek. She felt a sudden need to see Jane and Maura together, as if it would somehow confirm or deny what she suspected.  
Maura, whose eyes had been clouded over with thought, blinked at Angela. "Yes, thank you." Maura looked at the light hazel eyes that were full of warmth, compassion, and concern. But there was something else she didn't recognize. Fear maybe?  
Angela tried to smile as she patted Maura on the arm. "If you give me that shirt, I have an old family recipe for getting blood stains out of clothes."  
"Really...?" Maura asked.  
"Have you met Jane, or Frankie for that matter? I don't think a day goes by that someone isn't bleeding around here." Angela chuckled.  
"Thank you. This is my favorite shirt." Maura smiled genuinely.  
"Well, when Janie brings you a clean shirt, just bring me this one." She said pointing at Maura's blood stained t-shirt. As she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Maura's eyes had clouded over with that deep-in-thought look again. Angela sighed in resignation when she saw Maura's fingertips lightly graze her mouth as a small smile played across her lips. "Changes are coming…things are definitely going to get complicated around here…" She thought as she shut the door behind her, leaving Maura alone in the small bathroom.


	13. When you smile

Chapter 13-When You Smile  
"Jane? I wasn't expecting you." Maura said as she opened the door to find Jane leaning against the railing of the front porch with a roguish grin.  
"Hey beautiful, I gotta surprise for you." Jane pushed past the door, following Maura into the entry hall. "But you're gonna haveta change out of that skirt and into a pair of jeans." She said giving Maura an appreciative once over.  
Without fail, Maura was always dressed as if she were heading down a Paris runway; even her casual wear put Jane's best clothes to shame. Jane couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she admired Maura's outfit as well as the body that filled it. The green, suede skirt and cream colored ribbed turtle neck had Jane aching to feel and memorize each and every one of Maura's soft curves.  
Hearing the term of endearment from Jane brought a blush to Maura's cheeks. There was just something about the way that Jane had said 'beautiful' that caused warmth to spread throughout Maura's body. She raised an eyebrow at Jane in question. Maura was curious about the surprise, but she was also taken aback to see that Jane hadn't shied away from apprising her openly. Deciding she should return the favor, Maura's eyes swept over the tall, dark, and handsome young woman until they came to rest on Jane's sexy smile.  
The faded blue jeans that Jane was wearing hung low on her slender hips. It was one of Maura's favorite looks. 'Probably 501's…' Maura thought as she studied the well-worn denim. A grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket with a band collar, and a pair of black boots rounded out her ensemble. Jane looked rugged and windswept, but it was the leather jacket that caught Maura's attention. Reaching out, Maura pushed Jane's long hair over her shoulder so she could run her fingers over the soft leather near Jane's neck.  
"Hmmm…soft…is it lamb skin?" Maura asked as she continued to run her fingers across Jane's broad shoulders.  
Giving Maura a nod, Jane grabbed the wandering hand. "Is anyone home?" Her eyes darkened even more than usual as she held Maura's hand in her own.  
"No…my mother is at a faculty mee…" Maura began, but was interrupted when Jane pulled her roughly against her. Maura sighed as strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace.  
"Then I can do this…" Jane bent her head down to kiss Maura softly on the cheek before slowly moving her lips to hover over Maura's. "Now go change." She whispered against slightly parted lips that were anxiously waiting for more. Pulling back, Jane looked into dazed hazel-green eyes. Suddenly Jane had the sensation that she was drowning, but for some reason it didn't bother her. She would gladly allow herself to drown in the deep pools of light brown and whirlpools of green that threatened to pull her under. It made her feel euphoric seeing the effect she was having on Maura. "Surprise…remember…?"  
As Jane's words slowly registered in Maura's mind, all she could do was blink a few times. Her body refused to move from the nearness of Jane. Feeling she had been denied something wonderful, Maura leaned in, attempting to capture Jane's lips in a kiss.  
Grabbing Maura by the shoulders to hold her at arm's length, Jane grinned down at her. With a twist, she turned Maura around so she was facing the stairs with Jane now standing behind her. "There will be plenty of time for that later but we're burnin' day light darlin'." Jane said as she gave Maura a gentle shove towards the staircase.  
"Okay…" Maura said over her shoulder as she started up the stairs leaving Jane at the bottom to watch. "I'll hold you to that…"  
"Oh, and don't forget a jacket. It's kinda cold outside." Jane's eyes followed Maura as she disappeared at the top of the staircase. Slipping her hands into the pockets of her jacket, she fidgeted nervously as she stood alone in the foyer. It had taken every ounce of her self-control not to kiss or touch Maura, but Jane knew it would only sidetrack them from what she had planned for the afternoon. "Aw hell, one kiss won't hurt…" She muttered aloud to no one in particular as she took the stairs two at a time.  
Maura slipped out of her skirt and then she shimmied into her jeans. It was the same pair of jeans she had gone out and bought that first week she had started hanging out with Jane. She had never owned a pair of jeans in her life before, but now she had three pairs. As she dug through her closet looking for a top to wear, her thoughts went back to Jane. She thought of Jane's soft lips lightly grazing the skin on her cheek, before they came to hover over her own in a teasing way. 'Jane is finally opening up to me, albeit slowly, but I'm going to have to slow down to match her pace…if she doesn't kill me first, but oh what a way to go.' The thought had Maura smiling as she pulled a sweater over her head. She didn't see Jane standing in the door way watching her intently.  
"What's with the goofy grin?" Jane cleared her throat as she spoke from the open doorway.  
Maura looked at Jane without saying anything. She wasn't sure what she was grinning about or even how she could articulate it to Jane if she could. Jane had an innocent look on her face as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Maura asked nonchalantly as she grabbed her jacket off of her bed.  
"Long enough…" Jane could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as she tried to hold Maura's gaze, but then averted her eyes. She felt slightly uncomfortable at having been caught watching, but she couldn't have stopped if she had wanted to. There was a confidence in Maura as she moved around her room that had mesmerized Jane. But it wasn't until Jane caught a glimpse of creamy white skin as Maura rummaged through her closet wearing only jeans and a bra that made Jane feel week at the knees. It also made her feel like a peeping tom. "The door was open…" She again cleared her throat nervously as she leaned against the door frame. It was her intent to look as casual as possible even thought she was trembling inside.  
"And an open door is an open invitation?" Maura said with a cocky grin as she slipped her arms into her jacket. She knew that she and Jane had crossed into new territory and it was her intention to try to keep up with the teasing innuendo that seemed to make up Jane's bravado. Maura knew that even when Jane was off her game, it was sarcasm that kept her balanced.  
"Well," Maura said as she approached Jane, stopping in front of her. "I hope you liked what you saw because there's more where that came from." She ran her index finger down Jane's cheek to the dimple in her chin where she stopped. Jane's eyes widened as Maura leaned close and touched her lips with a ghost of a kiss, before leaving Jane standing in the doorway with a surprised look on her face. 'Two can play at this game.' Maura thought as she headed down the stairs without looking back to see if Jane was following.  
Jane stood in the doorway, unable to move as she watched Maura walk past her and down the stairs. She was in complete awe. No one had ever made her feel like this before. She felt slightly dizzy at the close contact and shook her head as if it might help. She took a deep breath as she followed Maura down the stairs trying to keep her mind focused.  
Maura knew exactly what she was doing and how it affected Jane. She took pride in the fact that she seemed to be the only one who could render Jane speechless. She casually looked over her shoulder at Jane giving her a flirtatious smile when she saw that Jane was right behind her.  
Jane's knees all but buckled when Maura flashed an enticing smile her direction. That smile had Jane almost forgetting what she had planned for the afternoon. As she worked to regain her balance, she realized that she was utterly defenseless against Maura's charm and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
"You want me to get on that!?" Panic flooded Maura's voice as her eyes grew wide with surprise.  
"What?" Jane had a sly grin on her face. She had expected nothing less than this reaction from Maura.  
"It's, it's a motorcycle Jane!" Maura tilted her head slightly in the direction of the black and red motorcycle that Jane was climbing on.  
"Actually it's a 1970 Honda 350 Scrambler. I helped Giovanni rebuild the twin carburetors last summer. I told him I wanted to take you for a ride, so he let me borrow it."  
"I didn't know you knew anything about motorcycles…is there anything you don't do?" Maura crossed her arms as she eyed the machine that Jane was now straddling. It was quite a sight, seeing Jane sitting astride the powerful machine. 'Damn…she looks sexy…' Maura couldn't stop the thought from invading her mind as she watched Jane settle back on the black leather seat.  
"Yeah, I don't cook, but other than that…I have many skills." Jane winked as she patted the seat behind her. "What's wrong Maur? Don't you trust me?" She looked at Maura with those big brown eyes, wordlessly pleading with her to climb on. "Here, put this on." She grabbed the helmet off of the handle bars and held it out for Maura to take. Maura stepped forward taking the helmet but she wasn't quite sure what Jane expected her to do with it.  
"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that approximately three-fourths of motorcycle accidents involve collision with another vehicle, which is most usually a passenger automobile." Maura started to ramble as she usually did when she was nervous. Jane took the helmet from her and wordlessly placed it on her head. Maura gave no resistance as Jane pushed her hair behind her shoulders, adjusting the helmet until it sat comfortably on Maura's head. "Not to mention the fact that you've never told me you know how to operate this…this thing." Maura continued to talk as Jane fastened the chin strap. "You do know how to operate this…don't you?" She asked as she allowed Jane to fuss over her.  
"Yes Maura, I wouldn't have made it here if I didn't know how to…" Jane paused as she smiled sheepishly at a very agitated, but very cute Maura. "Operate this machine as you so eloquently put it."  
"I suppose that makes sense." Maura visibly relaxed. Reaching up, she realized she was now wearing the helmet she had been holding in her hands earlier. She ran her fingers over the smooth, fiberglass surface. "Does this helmet have a DOT label on it? And what about you, don't you need a helmet too?"  
Jane reached behind her, unhooking the other helmet from its spot and then held it up for Maura to see. Turning the helmet around so Maura could see the DOT label on the back, Jane tried not to smirk. "Now you didn't think I'd give you a helmet that wasn't approved by the Department of Transportation." She smiled at Maura who still hadn't made any move to get on the motorcycle. "Come on Maur, I thought you said I made you feel reckless." Jane grinned at her as she slipped her helmet over her head, snapping her chin strap into place.  
Maura watched Jane lift the kick stand as she tried to decide what to do. Jane jumped up and then pushed down on the kick start causing the motorcycle to roar to life with a rumble. The loud engine startled Maura causing her to jump back slightly. Jane gave her a reassuring smile as she reached out for Maura to take her hand. Taking a tentative step forward, Maura took Jane's hand in hers. The warmth set her at ease and she tried to smile back. Jane tilted her head toward the seat behind her to indicate that she should sit. Maura surrendered to her fear and gingerly climbed onto the back of the motorcycle behind Jane.  
Jane revved the engine, eliciting a frightened cry from Maura as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, burying her face in the long dark hair that fell down Jane's leather clad back. Jane gave Maura's hands a reassuring pat before popping the bike in gear.  
"Hang on Maur." Jane shouted as they took off down the street. Jane could feel Maura trembling against her back as she held on tightly around Jane's waist. It wasn't as if she enjoyed scaring Maura. She just kind of liked being the hero, the one that Maura reached for when she was afraid. Jane tried to suppress her smile when she felt Maura press even closer as the trembling subsided. It felt good having Maura's arms around her and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.  
Feeling Maura pressed against her was part of Jane's goal when she decided to borrow Giovanni's bike, but the thrill of sharing something new was even better than she expected. Her heart was racing as she opened the throttle and sped down the road towards the park. She could feel Maura's arms squeeze tighter as she pulled into a parking space and put the kick stand down. She turned off the ignition and sat up straighter as she pulled her helmet off. Maura was still holding her around the waist, her face still buried in Jane's dark hair.  
"Maura…we've stopped." Jane gave Maura's arm a gentle squeeze. Maura's grip loosened, but she didn't let go. "Did you have your eyes closed the whole time?" Jane tried not to laugh as she looked over her shoulder. She could see that Maura's eyes were closed tight, her face scrunched up as is if she had just eaten something sour.  
Maura didn't say anything at first as she took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes and tried to glare at Jane, but when she saw Jane smiling at her, she couldn't help smiling back. She nodded as Jane climbed off the bike and helped her take the helmet off.  
"Why would you scare me like that Jane?" Maura sighed.  
"I wasn't trying to scare you. Maybe I just wanted to feel your arms around me." Jane tried not to blush as she hung the helmet on the handle bars next to her own.  
"Well, I can think of several ways you could have accomplished that without scaring me to death. One way would have been to just ask me." Maura gingerly climbed off of the bike; not at all sure her wobbly legs would hold her up. "And I suppose we have to ride this death trap back home…" She patted the seat in an attempt to steady herself.  
"You wanna drive back?" Jane waggled her eyebrows and then laughed when Maura gave her a light push.  
"Don't tempt me Rizzoli." Maura had her hands on her hips as she tried to scowl at Jane.  
"That is precisely what I intend on doing." Jane said as she closed the distance between them. "But first, I think we should talk…you know…about things."  
Maura resisted the urge to pull Jane into her. She could hear the seriousness behind Jane's last statement. She tilted her head as she tried to read Jane's expression. "Okay, about…?"  
"About this..." Jane said, waving her hand between the two of them. "About us..."  
"I'm listening." Maura leaned against the motorcycle and crossed her arms.  
"Come on Maur, don't go all defensive on me. I just want to clear the air. I really need to tell you how I feel."  
"This, coming from the person who runs away every time things get too real." Maura was preparing herself for disappointment as fear gripped her heart.  
Jane leaned closer, allowing her hands to rest on either side of Maura. "This is real…" she tilted her head as she kissed Maura softly on the lips. "And I am not running away." She kissed her again, this time letting her lips linger a little longer. "I just think we need to talk about it, get some things straight." Jane pulled back to looked at Maura. "Look, words don't come easy to me, especially when it deals with feelings. I want…" she closed her eyes in an effort to sort out what she was trying to say. "I need to tell you what's happening here." Jane pointed to her head. "And most importantly, here." she said taking Maura's hand, placing it over her heart. "Will you let me do that?"  
Jane's proximity made Maura speechless as she just nodded and leaned forward to try to capture Jane's lips for another kiss. Jane held up a finger, placing it on Maura's lips to stop her.  
"Talk first…" Jane leaned back to put some distance between them before she too gave into the desire that radiated between them.  
Maura tried not to look hurt as she leaned back against the motorcycle. She looked Jane in the eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and she suddenly didn't feel so afraid.  
"This is all so new to me…" Jane nervously ran her fingers through her hair.  
Maura reached up to her mouth and began anxiously tugging on her bottom lip with her finger and thumb.  
"Don't look so worried Maur." Jane gave her a soft smile. "I want nothing more than to explore this new relationship we have discovered. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
"How do you feel?" Maura whispered still afraid Jane was going to run.  
"How do I feel? I'll tell you…being near you, feeling you…the taste of your lips…" Jane paused as she looked into Maura's eyes. "It leaves me breathless Maura. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna die from the lack of oxygen, but when you smile..." Jane looked down, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I’m so happy whenever I'm near you. I can't stop thinking about you, I even dream about you. But, I'm mostly afraid…" Jane looked down at Maura who had a sad look on her face.  
"What are you afraid of Jane?" Maura whispered as she pushed a strand of dark hair behind of Jane's ear so she could continue to look into Jane's eyes.  
"I'm scared of the power you have over me Maur. I've never wanted to be with someone as much I want to be with you. I don't know if I can control it anymore. I don't think I want to. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to feel all of you. But I'm afraid, afraid of what people will think, of what my parents will think. When I talked to Carly, she told me she didn't think it would go over well with the Rizzoli's, especially our Pops. I'm not prepared to face that yet." Jane sighed as she reached out to run her fingers through Maura's hair before gently cradling Maura's face in her hands. "But…I can't lose you either." Jane took another deep breath before pausing. "I don't want to rush into anything yet. I did that with Casey and it was a mistake. I don't think I'm ready for…" Jane began to fidget as she pulled her hands away from Maura. She nervously shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans as her words began to fail her.  
Maura reached out and put her hands on Jane's arms. She gave them a gentle squeeze and tried to smile. She knew how difficult it was for Jane to express herself. She also knew that she would do anything that Jane asked her to do. If that meant they had to keep their relationship a secret, then that is what they would do.  
"It's okay Jane. We don't have to rush into anything. We don't have to tell anyone either." Maura tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Maur…why are you crying?" Jane was suddenly afraid.  
"I was afraid you were going to tell me this was all a mistake." The tears started to slowly trickle down her cheeks. Jane reached up and wiped them away with her thumb.  
"You have no idea how incredibly cute you are, do you?" Jane let the palm of her hand rest against Maura's cheek. "I don't ever want to be responsible for making you cry."  
"I'm not upset Jane, I'm just…very relieved." Maura tilted her head into Jane's touch.  
"I just had to tell you how I felt Maura. I'm scared, I won't lie. But I want nothing more than to spend every minute I can with you." Jane said as she let her thumb gently touch the small cut under Maura's eye. "And I'm so sorry about this…"  
"Jane, we've already been through this. It wasn't your fault. Please…stop blaming yourself." Maura tried to smile.  
"Regardless…it should have been me." Jane continued to softly stroke Maura's cheek.  
"Then I wouldn't have a cool scar like yours…" Maura tried to joke.  
"Are you really gonna have a scar?" The fear crept back into Jane's voice as she studied the cut carefully.  
"No Jane. It was my feeble attempt at humor but I think I failed miserably." Maura shrugged her shoulders.  
"Nah…I'm just being overly sensitive." Jane said with a crooked grin. "I'm not used to talking about my feeling and stuff. Guess it's got me feeling a little…emotional."  
"We'll figure this out together Jane. I know you need time to adjust…I can wait…until you're ready for more." Maura felt her cheeks grow warm with the blush that was slowly traveling across her face at the thought of what more meant.  
Jane leaned forward and lightly placed her lips against Maura's. She inhaled the light fragrance of Maura's scent, trying to commit it to memory. If she had to put a name on it, she would say it reminded her of sunshine. It was soft, bright, and made her feel warm all over. With a heavy sigh, she slowly but reluctantly pulled away.  
Feeling a sudden surge of frustration, Maura put her hands on Jane's hips and pulled until their bodies were touching. She pressed herself close to Jane as she let her tongue graze Jane's lower lip. Jane let out a groan and tried to pull away, but Maura held her closer.  
"Maura…" Jane tried to say in-between breathless kisses. "This…isn't…what I meant…when I…said…we…needed to…take… things…slow."  
"Hmmm…" Maua sighed and loosened her hold on Jane, but didn't stop kissing her. She didn't know how she was going to stop herself from wanting more, but she knew she had to. Jane was willing to try, but it had to be on her terms and Maura had to accept that.  
Jane hesitantly pulled away from Maura's lips. She smiled at her as she took her hand, lacing their fingers together.  
"Let's go for a walk." Jane pulled Maura away from the motorcycle. "I just want to hold your hand for a little while." She brought their joined hands to her mouth, kissing the back of Maura's hand.  
Maura gave her a gentle squeeze as a shiver ran up her arm. "Have I told you how much I love your hands?" She asked with a small smile gracing her lips.  
Jane nodded as she pulled Maura along a paved path. She remembered their morning together on the boat when they had kissed for the first time. "Yeah…I think you might have mentioned it." Jane blushed slightly at the memory.  
"They are so strong, yet so soft. I find it to be quiet a contradiction Jane." Maura mused out loud as they continued to walk.  
Jane stopped, giving Maura a sideways glance as she arched an eyebrow.  
"What I mean is that your hands are very strong and capable, especially the way you hold a football. But when you hold my hand or touch my face, they are so soft and gentle." Maura paused as she felt the soft caress of Jane's thumb as it grazed the back of her hand. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I feel lucky. I'm glad I get to feel your softer side."  
"Yeah..?" Jane tried not to smirk. Instead she smiled that devastating smile, her dimples on full display, and then she winked at Maura.  
Maura's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Jane. "You have no idea what that does to me do you?" Maura let go of Jane's hand and grabbed the front of her jacket. Jane tried to step back, not sure what Maura was talking about or what she was going to do.  
"When you wink at me like that." Maura said exasperated. "Every time you do that…I just want to do this…" Maura pulled Jane down into a heated kiss, pressing their lips together. Jane accepted the ferocity of the kiss and let her fingers run through Maura's hair. When Maura pulled away, she bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at Jane. "But don't stop doing it."  
"I'll try to remember that." Jane said as she tried to catch her breath. "If you promise not to stop doing this…" She reached up to touch the lip that Maura was still biting. "It drives me crazy when you do that…" Jane all but growled.  
Maura nodded as a small smile spread across her face. "So…um…tell me what you and Carly talked about." She said taking Jane's hand back in her own as they continued to walk.  
"Well…we talked about her trip to Paris. She told me about our Great Aunt Sophie and…" Jane hesitated. "And her girlfriend Charlotte…" Jane looked up at the late afternoon sky, noticing the clouds that were rolling in. She was thankful that the park was mostly deserted because as much as she worried about her parent's reaction, she was still very much afraid of what other people thought of her.  
"Really…?" Maura looked up too, but she was thinking that the sky was the same color blue as Carly's eyes.  
"Yeah, apparently that’s where Carly came to terms with her own…struggles…I guess." Jane sighed as she remembered how much trouble her cousin had gotten into before she was sent to Paris. "Carly was quite the hellion when she a teenager. It's the reason my Aunt and Uncle sent her to live with our Great Aunt Sophie."  
"Funny, she doesn't strike me as the type to cause trouble." Maura stopped when they approached a bench. "How about we have a seat…"  
"She got arrested when she was sixteen for stealing a car. I think that was the final straw." Jane sounded sad as she sat next to Maura on the bench. "She told me that she got into the wrong crowd…fell in love with the wrong girl…had the wrong idea about who she was…" She paused as she tried to think of what to say.  
"So now…" Maura looked at Jane with sorrow in her eyes. "No one knows about your Aunt Sophie or Carly…or…" She hesitated briefly before continuing. "Or you and me…"  
Jane nodded sullenly. She looked around at the tree's that had already changed color, leaves barely hanging on to branches for dear life, afraid to let go. 'I know how they feel' She thought to herself. 'Barely hanging on…afraid to fall…but I've got Maura to catch me.'  
"Why the pensive look?" Maura inquired.  
"I don't think anyone has ever accused me of being pensive before." Jane smiled as she reached out to rest her arms on the back of the bench.  
It was the move that Maura was waiting for. She leaned in, snuggling close to Jane's side as Jane draped her arm over Maura's shoulder.  
"You're evading my question." Maura leaned her head against Jane's shoulder.  
"No…no I'm not…I was just admiring the tree's in all of their autumn glory." Jane rested her cheek against the top of Maura's head. She pulled Maura closer to her, enjoying the feeling of holding her.  
"You know I talked to Carly at the baseball game when you went to go get me that awful nitrate filled piece of meat." Maura sighed sinking deeper into Jane's arms when she felt Jane tighten her hold.  
"Hmmm…I had a feeling you did. What did you talk about?" The wind was picking up around them, pushing some of the fallen leaves past their feet.  
"She told me to give you time. That once you wanted something, you wouldn't give it up until it was yours." Maura pulled away slightly to look up at Jane. "She told me you wanted me." An uncertain smile crossed her lips.  
"Yeah…? Well I suppose she knows me pretty well, we are related…" Jane sighed when she felt Maura lay her head back down. "And she was right. I do want you Maura. It just took my dumbass awhile to figure it out." Jane chuckled.  
"Language Jane…" Maura couldn't stop herself from laughing as well.  
"Sorry…" Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I didn't mean to insult your delicate sensibilities. Hey…" Jane yelped in surprise when she felt Maura gently pinch her side in retaliation. "What was that for?"  
"For being a smart aleck…" Maura teased.  
"I can't help that, I come by it naturally." Jane tried to defend herself. "Besides, it's one of my most endearing traits."  
"One of many." Maura sighed contently.  
The wind started to lightly blow around them causing the leaves on the ground to swirl past them as they sat quietly contemplating.  
"Carly wants us to come over for dinner sometime." Jane said, breaking the silence.  
"I'd like that." Maura shivered slightly as another gust of wind blew past them, this time stronger than the last.  
"You cold?" Jane looked down at Maura, her words laced with concern.  
"A little…I think there's a front moving in." Maura looked up at the clouds moving across the sky.  
"Yeah, looks like rain." Jane moved her arm from around Maura. "I guess we'd better head back before it starts."  
"I suppose that would be the smart thing to do…but then I'll have to say goodbye to you and I don't want to." Maura pouted as another strong gust of wind whipped her hair around.  
"Well, how 'bout I give you a going away present." Jane took Maura's chin in her hand, inclining her face until Maura was looking at her. Slowly, Jane leaned down to capture lips that were willing and waiting for her touch.  
As the wind picked up again it caused Jane's long dark hair to brush against Maura's cheek. She couldn't suppress the giggle that burst from her when the long silky strands tickled her face.  
"Not the reaction I was looking for." Jane frowned as she pulled back to see what Maura found so funny.  
"Your hair was tickling my cheek." Maura said as she tried to tuck the loose strands behind Jane's ear. "How about we try that again?" She said as she attempted to kiss Jane back, but she stopped when she felt Jane stiffen and pull away. That's when she heard the voices carry across the park to her and with a heavy heart she realized they were no longer alone. "Later…" Maura sighed as she took Jane's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
Jane tried to smile at Maura, but she was paralyzed with an unfamiliar fear. She had seen the people walking their direction before Maura had. She was afraid they would see her and Maura sitting too close or worse, maybe they had seen them kiss. As the couple passed by, they gave a friendly nod of acknowledgement as they continued on their way with no indication they had seen anything other than two people enjoying a fall afternoon at the park.  
"Let's get outta here." Jane jumped up, suddenly needing to feel Maura's arms around her, comforting her.  
It wasn't until they were back on the motorcycle that Jane felt relief wash over her as Maura held her tight. Maura's touch was the only thing that seemed to soothe Jane's troubled soul, especially when she was so unsure of herself. She knew they had a long road ahead of them, but she was glad it was Maura taking the journey with her. A small smile curved her lips as she accelerated the motorcycle. She hoped it would cause Maura to squeeze her tighter and to her delight, it did.  
***

When they pulled up in front of Maura's house, Jane saw a tall, lanky, middle aged man standing out on the front porch. His arms were crossed and he had an amused look on his face as he watched Maura scramble off of the motorcycle. Maura waited patiently for Jane to help her remove her helmet before she took off up the stairs into the arms of the man Jane could only assume was Maura's father.  
Jane didn't take her helmet off at first. She just sat on the motorcycle, poised to take off at a moment's notice if need be. She wasn't sure how Maura's father was going to feel about his daughter's latest adventure.  
"Jane, come here." Maura was waving eagerly at her. "Come up here and meet my father." There was an excitement in Maura's voice that Jane didn't recognize.  
Pulling off the helmet, Jane set it on the back of the bike and as nonchalantly as she could, climbed down off the seat. She wasn't sure if Maura's father was going to be mad, so she didn't look at him right away as she climbed the steps. Her eyes met Maura's with worry and uncertainty, but Maura just smiled back at her.  
"So, you must be Jane Rizzoli." Maura's father reached out to shake her hand. He was surprised by the strength of her grip, but then he remembered that she was a football player. She was exactly as his wife had described her, the complete opposite of Maura.  
Jane hesitantly took his hand as she looked up at him. She was met with a warm hand shake and a genuine smile. "Yes, sir..." She said, trying to relax.  
"Please, call me Bill." He put his arm around Maura and pulled her into another hug. "I've missed you so much." Looking at Maura, he could see that she had changed. There was something bright in her eyes, an almost playful twinkle that he had never seen before in his normally reserved daughter.  
"Mother said you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Maura wrapped her arms around him in a slightly awkward hug.  
"Well, I was able to catch an earlier flight. Much to the chagrin of your mother though. I don't think she is quite ready for me to be home yet." He frowned slightly at that last statement. Constance was a woman on a schedule and heaven help the person who disrupted that schedule.  
"You know how she is…" Maura hesitated. "She has a plan for everything."  
Jane leaned against the railing, watching the father and daughter as they interacted with each other. It wasn't quite like how things were with her and her dad. For one thing, they seem slightly uncomfortable around each other, or maybe it was just Maura who seemed that way.  
"Will you be joining us for dinner Jane?" Bill asked, his grey eyes twinkling with friendly openness. He hoped that Jane would say yes. It was his best chance to get to know this young woman.  
"Oh my, I don't think Mother can handle this much change in her planning." Maura looked worried. She knew that her father was already walking a thin line by coming home early, even though she was happy that he had.  
"The way I figure it Maura; I've already thrown off her day. Adding one more, 'hiccup' to it won't matter much." He gave Jane a knowing smile. He now had a playful twinkle in his eyes.  
Jane couldn't help but grin back. She had a feeling she was going to like this man.  
"Sure, I'll stay." Jane said as she pushed off of the rail, following them through the front door.  
***

"I can't say that I approve of you taking my daughter out for a ride on a motorcycle." Maura's mother leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.  
"Come on Constance, they wore helmets." Maura's father took a sip of his wine, giving Jane a small nod. "I have a feeling that Jane here is quite capable, and wouldn't let anything happen to Maura." He had sensed a very protective streak in Jane and hoped he was right.  
Jane smiled as she felt a hand slip into hers under the table.  
"I still don't approve of it." Constance huffed, eyeing Jane with suspicion. She wasn't sure she was ready to trust Jane, especially when every time she turned around, they were disregarding common sense.  
"We just went to the park." Maura offered. "It really isn't Jane's fault mother. I asked her to help me get out of my comfort zone. She was just trying to show me new things." Maura gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze. She was struggling to understand why her mother was so upset, she never seemed to worry about what Maura was doing before.  
"Riding motorcycles and playing football are not merely out of your comfort zone Maura, they are dangerous." Constance sounded exasperated.  
"I told you I wouldn't do anything that would get her hurt Dr. Isles." Jane's temper was evident in her defiant tone.  
Both Maura's mother and father looked at Jane. Maura's mother looked uncomfortable and slightly taken aback by Jane's statement, but Maura's father had a sheepish grin.  
"Then how do you explain that?" Constance pointed at Maura's cheek where a small cut marred the otherwise smooth skin.  
"Um…" Jane looked at Maura for help; she wasn't sure what to say. She could feel herself slipping down lower in her chair.  
"I've already explained what happed mother. It wasn't Jane's fault." Maura's voice was tense. She had already hashed this out with her mother and wasn't willing to do it again in front of Jane.  
"Well, I expect you will never set foot in there again." Constance said as she gave Maura a sideways glance. She wasn't sure she liked Maura's tone of voice.  
"I assure you, we will not be going back…" Maura sighed slightly irritated.  
"Yeah, Paddy made that clear…" Jane mused aloud.  
Constance stiffened as she slowly turned her head to look at Jane. "Paddy...?" Her dark blue eyes went wide with disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out.  
"Um, Paddy Doyle…" Jane mumbled under her breath. She wasn't sure what to make of the look she was getting from Constance. It looked like anger or maybe something else, Jane wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that the older woman was suddenly getting very pale.  
"You are forbidden from ever going there again…" Constance hissed through clenched teeth, surprising everyone at the table.  
"Excuse me…?" Maura barely squeaked out as she looked at her mother. She was both surprised and concerned by her mother's reaction.  
"Now Constance, you know we have never forbidden Maura from doing anything before. She has always used good judgment…" Bill said trying to defuse the situation. He wasn't sure what was going on with his wife, but he didn't like it at all. "She's told you that she'll never go back and I believe her when she says she won't." He looked at Maura who was vigorously shaking her head in the affirmative. Leveling his gaze at Constance, he willed her to agree until they could discuss this alone.  
Jane wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change in Constance. It was as if hearing Paddy Doyle's name had triggered something inside of her, something that wasn't good. Knowing the rumors about him being in Irish Mob, Jane had cause to believe that this was what Constance was afraid of. Having her daughter come into contact with such a man obviously had sent a tremor of fear through the older woman and Jane didn't blame her. She shouldn't have taken Maura there and she never would again.  
Closing her eyes and taking a few calming breaths, Constance nodded at her husband. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with three pairs of concerned eyes. She knew she needed to regain her cool composure so she tried to relax her tense body, but it wasn't easy. Just hearing that name had sent a shiver up her spine. Constance had hoped that she would never have to hear that name again, but after seventeen years it still caused her skin to crawl.  
"Of course…I'm sorry Maura." Constance tried to soften her expression as she looked at the worried face of her daughter. It nearly broke her heart to have Maura look at her with such innocence in her eyes. She couldn't help but harden the look on her face as she gazed at Jane trying to pin her uncomfortably to her chair but when she was met with the same innocent worry, her countenance cracked. "I don't mean to imply that you would lead Maura in to trouble on purpose, but I expect better judgment from you in the future." 'Especially if you want a future with my daughter…' Constance thought to herself as she looked at the dark, haired girl who was now slightly slumped in her chair under the weight of a heavy stare.  
"Well, now that we have that settled…" Bill clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "You played football Maura?" He beamed at his daughter, hoping beyond hope that they could move on from the previous discussion.  
"You bet she did and she was great." Jane beamed back, glad for the change in subject.  
Maura looked from her mother to her father, not quite sure what to do or say. She had seen something change in her mother the instant Paddy Doyle had been mentioned. It was something she had never seen before. Biting down on her bottom lip, she wondered what had upset her mother so much.  
Noticing that Maura was biting down on her bottom lip, Jane squeezed their joined hands to get her attention. The mostly cool demeanor that Constance projected faltered when Paddy's name had been mentioned and although Jane did not know her well, she knew enough to realize it was out of character and that had Maura worried.  
"I would have loved to have seen that." Bill smiled broadly.  
Jane gave Maura a sideways glance, and then looked at Bill as an idea came to her. "Well, I was going to ask Maura if she wanted to come to our family football game on Thanksgiving next week. You should come too Dr. Isles."  
"Really…? I think that sounds like a superb idea." Bill winked at a surprised Maura. "What time?"  
"Wait a minute," Constance set her fork down and gawked at her husband. "We are having the Fairfield's over for Thanksgiving dinner. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go gallivanting about playing a dangerous sport like football. Besides, I need you here to help." She looked at Maura.  
"Constance, I don't think a few hours away will cause you too much distress. You will have plenty of help from the caterers. I would really like to spend some time with Maura." He nodded in Maura's direction. "Besides, I just have to see what she's learned about football from Jane here."  
"Great." Jane smiled victoriously over at Constance and then at Maura. "Game starts around eleven. Wear something comfortable and warm." She squeezed Maura's hand again under the table.  
"Well, I suppose a couple of hours wouldn't hurt." Constance conceded as she took a sip of her wine. She sat back and quietly studied Jane for a moment. 'Oh my, is this Jane Rizzoli going to be a force to be reckoned with…' She thought to herself as her eyes traveled from Maura to her husband who was smiling mischievously at her. With a sigh, Constance realized that Jane had already won over half of her family. Only time would tell if she too would eventually succumb to Jane's charms as well, but Constance wasn't quite ready to concede yet.


	14. Bring me to life

Chapter 14-Bring Me to Life  
"Hey Janie, isn't that Maura and her dad." Frankie asked as he tossed the football he was holding to Tommy. Jogging up alongside his sister, he couldn't hold back the appreciative whistle that escaped his lips. "Damn, is that a 911 Carrera?"  
The sight of Maura emerging from the silver convertible was the only thing that had Jane's attention. With a slow nod of her head, she tried to acknowledge Frankie's question. Although the car was a sweet ride, Jane only had eyes for the small honey blonde who was now walking towards them wearing a Red Sox sweatshirt. Jane felt a surge of warmth at the sight of Maura wearing the sweatshirt that she had given her. As she watched Maura walk her way, Jane couldn't hide the grin that was beginning to take up a permanent residence on her face since meeting Maura.  
Frankie noticed the grin as it spread across Jane's face. "Hey, isn't she wearing your Red Sox sweatshirt?" He asked, knowing very well that it was. Although he liked to tease Jane, he knew there was a line that he would not cross when it came to Maura.  
"What?" Jane looked at her brother as if she were noticing him for the first time. "Oh, um…yeah…" She couldn't fight down the blush that was now warming her cheeks.  
"Really…? You won't let anyone touch that sweat shirt Jane. What gives?" The question lingered in the air unanswered as Jane gave him a sideways glance. She frowned at him as if the question was an insult and he immediately regretted asking. 'Damn…I think I may have crossed that line,' Frankie thought to himself as he tried to give her an innocent smile. It wasn't his intention to insinuate anything, even if he wasn't entirely sure what it was he was insinuating.  
"Shut up Frankie." Jane reached out giving her brother a gentle shove. She knew he hadn't meant anything by what he had said, but he was still asking more than she wanted to reveal. As her eyes followed Maura and her father walking across the park towards them, she felt the flutter of anticipation in her chest like the tickle of a butterfly's wings. It was enough to take her breath away as she struggled to hide her enthusiasm.  
"Is that Maura and her Dad?" Frank Sr. asked as he put his arms over each of his offspring's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "And quit the fighting you too." He gave them both his best 'I'm the Dad' look.  
"Yeah…well, tell Frankie to stop being such a nosey Nellie..." Jane can't help but chuckle.  
"Is Maura wearing your Red Sox sweat shirt?" Frank gave Jane a questioning look. He watched with curiosity as his usually confident daughter began to fidget nervously under his gaze. It wasn't like Jane to be so unsure. This new side of Jane had him wondering why the pink tinge that had spread across her face was turning darker all of sudden. He knew that he would have to talk to Angela about it because if anyone knew what was going on, it would be her.  
Rolling her eyes at the question, Jane could feel her blush deepen as she nodded. She had also noticed that her father was regarding her with a probing stare as if he was trying to read her mind. It was a look that her feeling very uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what he had seen, but she could almost feel the questions that were forming in his mind.  
When Maura and her father approached the Rizzoli's, Jane couldn't hide the grin as their eyes met. She could see the unspoken words in the depths of hazel that glinted with a playful swirl of green. This unspoken communication between them made her heart beat faster. That fluttering in her chest had suddenly turned into something that threatened to burst forth. Seeing Maura's smile was Jane's anchor though, bringing an immediate calm over the nervous young woman.  
"Hi, I'm Frank Rizzoli…nice to meet you." Jane's dad reached out to shake Maura's father's hand. "This here is Frankie and I am sure you remember Janie here."  
"William Isles…" Maura's father took the strong hand in his own. He noticed it was as solid as Jane's hand shake had been the first time they had met. He looked over the three Rizzoli's standing in front of him, studying them with a measured eye. There was no denying they were related. Bill noticed that they all had the same thick, dark hair and brown eyes to match. The only thing the younger Rizzoli's did not share with their father was the deep set of dimples that showed when the siblings smiled, although Jane's were the most prominent. "It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Bill."  
As the two men shook hands, they smiled at each other. Watching this interaction caused Maura to beam with happiness as she grinned at Jane. She couldn't believe her father had agreed to join them. Because her father spent so much time away from home, Maura didn't think she knew him that well. It was a nice change to see his playful side, something she was unfamiliar with.  
"Looks like everyone is here. I guess we can go ahead and get started." Frank tilted his head in the direction of the others. "That over there is my brother Anthony, his four kids and their significant others. They've got a total of eight so I guess we'll pick one of them to even out the teams."  
"Can I pick Pop?" Jane grinned, and then winked at Maura. She knew exactly who she was going to pick.  
"Yeah Jeanie, just remember…we want to win." He smiled at her as he put his arm around Bill's shoulder, leading him away.  
"I say you should pick Carly." Frankie said, crossing his arms as if he were trying to make a very important decision. "She's the only one who can play worth a damn."  
"Yeah, I was sorta thinking the same thing." Jane watched as her cousins' rough housed across the field. Carly was taller than her two sisters and definitely in better shape than her brother Tony. It wasn't a difficult decision to make.  
"What are you talking about?" Maura leaned in close to Jane causing her to suddenly stiffen when she felt Maura press against her from behind.  
Standing on her tiptoes, Maura put her chin on Jane's shoulder in an attempt to hear what she and Frankie were discussing that seemed so important. Although she was extremely curious about what they were talking about, it was also a perfect excuse to touch Jane.  
Jane almost melted into the softness of the body pressing into her. When she felt Maura gently rest her chin on her shoulder, it took all of Jane's self-control to contain her need to kiss Maura. As Jane turned her head slightly to look at Maura, she caught the slightest smirk that let her know Maura was teasing her.  
"Hey, Pop is waving us over." Frankie took off towards the group that was gathering in the middle of the impromptu field. It was all he could do to get away from the rolling tension he could feel between Maura and Jane. He knew there was something going on, but he wasn't quite sure he could put a name on it just yet. He wasn't really sure he wanted to. All he knew was that Maura made Jane happy and that was all that mattered to him.  
Jane relaxed when Frankie left them alone. Maura could feel the instant release of tension in the lithe body she was still pressed against. Leaning close to Jane's ear, she allowed her lips to hover dangerously close to the warm skin before she spoke. "Hmmm, I've missed you my sweet Jane…"  
Maura's voice was low and husky in Jane's ear. She could feel the warmth of Maura's words against her skin causing her to shiver. At this point, she didn't trust herself to look at Maura, let alone answer her.  
Jane released a breath of relief when Tommy ran up to Maura throwing his arms around her waist in a bear hug. The force of the hug almost knocked all of them over since Jane hadn't had time to move away from Maura. She gave an annoyed huff as she watched Tommy continue to hug Maura longer than she felt was necessary.  
"Hey Maura!" Tommy gave her a gentle squeeze then let go when he saw the look on Jane's face. Maura smiled at him before putting her arm around his shoulder. She too had seen the look of anger cross Jane's face. She smiled back at Jane, trying to let her know it was alright. "I'm so glad you could come. And we get to be on the same team this time." Tommy beamed at Maura. "Pop says you need to hurry up and pick someone so we can get started." He took Maura's hand and led her away from Jane.  
Maura could swear she heard Jane growl as Tommy tried to pull her along. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the scowl on Jane's face so she reached out to take Jane's hand to bring her up beside them. When she felt Jane next to her, she looked up and was rewarded with a sheepish grin.  
"So, who do you pick?" Frank looked over at Jane, a serious expression on his face.  
"I think we'll take Carly." Jane said with a smirk that matched the one on Frankie's face.  
"Good choice Janie." Frank slapped her on the back good naturedly. He had hoped all along that Carly was going to be the choice. She wasn't particularly a good athlete, but she could run like the wind.  
Carly smiled at Jane and nodded as she jogged over to their side of the field. She had seen the interaction between Maura and Jane before they came over. She couldn't suppress the mischievous grin she was giving Maura as Maura regarded her with curiosity.  
Maura knew that Jane had talked to Carly about their impending relationship, but what she didn't know was what they had actually discussed. Feeling at a slight disadvantage by the fact that she didn't know exactly what Jane had told her cousin, Maura tried to hide behind a flustered smile.  
"This is my Uncle Anthony…" Jane said as she introduced Maura to a carbon copy of Frank Sr. The only difference between them was that Anthony was shorter and more muscular. "And that is Tony and his wife Shelly, Bella and her boyfriend Chris, and finally Mia and her husband Al…everyone, this is Maura and her dad Dr. Isles." Jane finished off the introductions.  
"Please call me Bill." Maura's father said with a smile.  
As Maura's eyes swept over Jane's cousins, she realized that they looked like they could easily be mistaken as brothers and sisters. They all had the same thick, dark hair, although some had wavy and some had straight. It wasn't just their hair that was similar, but their eyes, mostly dark brown except for Carly and Tony who had blue eyes the color of the sky. And then there was Tommy whose gentle hazel eyes and light brown hair set him apart from his brother and sister. But no one could deny that they were all related.  
"Okay, Tommy will quarterback first, then Frankie, then Janie, and then Maura." Frank said to the small group gathered around him. "Is that okay with everyone?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Frankie said.  
"Maura is going to be the quarterback?" Bill sounded hesitant not at all sure that his daughter even knew how to throw a football.  
"Oh, um, she played my position in the powder puff game." Jane smiled broadly. "And she was great."  
Bill looked at Maura, who is looking at Jane with a huge grin on her face. The look he saw reflected back on Jane's face said it all. 'I've been away far too long…' he thought to himself. Constance had spoken to him about her suspicions and as he continued to watch the interaction between the two young women, he decided she might be right.  
"You okay with being a receiver Carly?" Frank put his arm around her shoulder.  
"You know me Uncle Frank, not much for throwing, but I love to run." Carly grinned at the group, her light blue eyes shining with mischief.  
"Alright then, let's get this game started." Frank clapped his hands together with excitement. "Whose go the coin?"  
"Here Pop…" Frankie said as he handed his father the silver dollar to flip.  
"Heads or tails?" Frank asked as he tossed the coin up before catching it on the back of his left hand and covering it with his right.  
"How about we let your guest decide." Anthony said, nodding at Bill.  
"Um…" Bill thought for a moment. "Heads…"  
Frank lifted his hand up and smiled. "Head's it is. I think we'll kick off...that is if everyone agrees,"  
They all nodded in affirmation before Anthony headed over to where his kids were waiting to start the game.  
"I guess I should tell you how important it is for us to win." Jane said as she sat down on the grass, pulling Maura down with her as they waited for things to get underway. "The thing is my Uncle Anthony is a Yankee's fan and as you know we are Red Sox fans…so…the loser has to wear the winner's team jersey to a game."  
"Oh my, those are some heavy stakes." Maura grinned at Jane. "Who won last year?"  
"They did. Pop made Frankie, Tommy and I wear the Yankee's jerseys." Jane shuddered at the thought. "So you see, we really gotta win this one."  
"I will do my very best." Maura gave Jane's shoulder a gentle bump. "I would hate to be responsible for making you wear a Yankee's jersey."  
"Yeah…well, now's your chance." Jane jumped up. She reached down to pull Maura up off of the ground.  
"But I just sat down…" Maura complained as she let Jane help her up.  
"Come on beautiful, we've got a game to win." Jane said low so only Maura could hear her voice. Seeing the blush color Maura's cheeks brought a smile to her face.  
***  
The first half of the game had both Frankie and Carly scoring touchdowns for their team and Bella and Tony for their team. The score was now tied at fourteen as they stopped for halftime refreshments. Everyone spread out to find a soft spot in the grass to sit back and relax on as Carly and Jane starting handing out the drinks and sandwiches. Maura took a spot next to her father under the shade of a tree. Listening to her father and Frank talk, she waited patiently for Jane to finish so she could join them.  
"I always heard that the quarterback got the prettiest girl, but I didn't believe it until now." Carly said as she reached into a cooler to get a can of soda for herself. "So things are moving in the right direction for you?"  
"Um…yeah…yeah they are." Jane said as she ducked her head shyly.  
"I can see why you like her." Carly tilted her head in Maura's direction. It was hard not to see the similarities between Ryan and Maura. Maybe it was the light colored hair, or the way Maura's hazel eyes held just enough green to tease those who were lucky enough to capture her attention. Whatever it was, Carly couldn't help but smile at the thought, but it made her miss her other half desperately.  
Jane could feel her cheeks getting red with embarrassment. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings and even though she and Carly had spoken before, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable to be talking about her relationship with Maura. She had seen Carly's fleeting smile turn into something that reminded her of sadness as they both watched Maura from a distance.  
"How's Ryan doing?" Jane asked in an attempt to change the subject to something she was more comfortable talking about.  
"She's good. We were thinking that maybe after the first of the year, you could come over for dinner." Carly said as she continued to dig deeper in the cooler looking for the right can of soda. Her eyes were downcast as she struggled to find what she was looking for as well as hide the sudden melancholy she was feeling at the thought of missing Ryan.  
"That would be nice. We'd like that." Jane smiled as she pulled out the can of soda Carly was searching for and handing it to her. She had noticed that Carly wouldn't look at her when she mentioned Ryan. It was also hard not to notice that Carly's smile had been replaced with a serious expression. "Carly…does it bother you that you can't bring Ryan to join in on the family get-togethers?"  
"I suppose so…" Carly popped the tab on the can before taking a drink. Lowering the can, she saw the importance of the question written all over Jane's face. "It's hard to explain Jane. I know you and Maura are just getting to know each other. It's all very exciting and new, the things you're experiencing. Even though I can see it, it isn't obvious to everyone else yet. You guys haven't reached that point where you know each other so well that you can say everything in your heart with just one look. That's the look I can't hide when I'm with Ryan. I don't want to hide it. I didn't do a very good job the first time you met her, did I?" She paused as she waited for Jane's response. When Jane gave her a slight nod, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't have it in me to treat her like she is just some friend. I love her too much. So I guess to answer your question, yes it's hard not having her here with me today."  
"I get it Carly…really I do. Sometimes when I look at Maura I feel like my heart is on display. I am so afraid that everyone will see it too." Jane hesitated as she tried to sort out what she was trying to say. "I saw my Pop look at me differently today. It made me uncomfortable. It was like he could see what I was feeling when I was looking at Maura."  
"All I can say is that you need to be careful what you let people see. Maura is like Ryan…fearless. I can see it when she looks at you. Her eyes shine with the words she wants to say to you but can't. Ryan is the same way and that is why I haven't brought her around."  
"So what you're saying is that I should limit how much I bring Maura around my folks." Jane sighed, already knowing the answer.  
"What I am saying Jane, is just be careful." Carly gave Jane a gently pat on the back.  
"Easy for you to say…all I can think about is…" Jane didn't finish as her face turned bright red at the unspoken words.  
Carly laughed heartily as she wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulder, squeezing her close. "That's because you're a hormonal teenager…or should I say horn…"  
"Okay, Okay…I get it." Jane interrupted Carly as she shoved her away. "It's just that it scares me sometimes."  
"What scares you Jane?" Carly stopped her teasing.  
"When I think of how much I need her. It scares me." Jane looked at Carly's sky blue eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and understanding before she had to look away.  
"You're in love." Carly put her hand on Jane's cheek forcing her to look her in the eyes again. "It's supposed to be scary, that's what makes it so wonderful." She looked over her shoulder at Maura. "I can see she feels the same way. She hasn't taken her eyes off of you since she got here."  
Looking over her shoulder, she could see Maura was watching them. Jane recognized the worried look on Maura's face so she gave her a reassuring smile.  
"You better go; I think your girlfriend misses you." Carly gave Jane a playful shove in the direction of where Maura was sitting. "Remember dinner though…I'm sure you've got some questions."  
"You have no idea." Jane tried not to smirk as she turned to leave but was stopped by her cousin Tony who was grinning at her.  
Maura sat patiently waiting for Jane to come back to eat with her. She had been listening to her father and Frank trade stories about things she had no interest in. The only thing she was interested in was currently engaged in a conversation with Carly. Maura knew they were probably talking about her. She had noticed Jane's posture tense before relaxing as they playfully shoved each other. She wished she knew what they were actually talking about.  
As she quietly contemplated what Jane and Carly were talking about, Maura saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Her heart sank when she recognized the sports car that belonged to Garrett Fairfield. She watched him get out of his car, looking around until he found her. Maura saw the satisfied smirk on his face causing a sudden wave of nausea to wash over her. She knew she had to stop him from making a scene in front of the Rizzoli's, so she decided to catch him in the parking lot before he could get any further. Jumping up, she slipped unnoticed past both men who were deeply in conversation.  
"Yo cuz…" Tony grabbed Jane around the neck and rubbed his knuckle across her head.  
"Hey…" Jane struggled in his strong grip. He was the closest thing to a big brother she had, so he treated her with the same respect he would a younger sibling.  
"I heard you decided to play football without a helmet…kinda dumb…" He laughed as she struggled more under his tightening grip.  
"You're dumb…" Jane tried to elbow him in the side so he would loosen his hold.  
"Good come back… real mature…" He let go before giving Carly a gentle shove. "And you…traitor…"  
"What?" Carly asked innocently around a mouthful of sandwich.  
"You're helping them win." Tony grinned at them both before shading his eyes from the early afternoon sun to look over Jane's shoulder. "Hey…who's the prep?"  
"What?" Jane turned around to see Maura standing in the parking lot talking to a tall, blonde guy who was animatedly waving his hands in the air as he talked to her. "What the hell?" Jane growled as she took off at a slow jog towards Maura and this mystery man.  
Carly reached over and gave Tony a light punch to his arm. "Nice catch bro…keep your eyes on them just in case we have to diffuse a situation." She gave him a knowing look.  
Tony had a confused look on his face as he watched Jane pick up speed until she skidded to a stop beside Maura. He noticed the defensive posture and proximity. As if a light bulb went off in his mind, he looked at Carly with wide eyes for confirmation. She just shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "Oh…" he said in quiet understanding.  
Maura's father was sitting next to Frank on the grass enjoying his sandwich and the conversation when he caught a glimpse of Jane as she jogged across the field towards the parking lot. His eyes followed Jane until they fall upon Maura and Garrett Fairfield. 'Wasn't she just sitting right here…?' He thought to himself as he put his sandwich down.  
"Excuse me Frank…I'll be right back." Bill said as he stood up and stalked towards the direction Jane had just gone.  
"Come on Maura. Your mom told me not to come back unless I had you with me." Garrett tried to give her his best pout.  
Maura looked over her shoulder and saw both Jane and her father making their way across the park. Looking back at Garrett, she decided she would hold her ground.  
"I'm sorry Garrett, but I'll come home with my father." She crossed her arms defiantly.  
"What? You really want to stay and play that barbaric game with those people?" He waved his hand in the direction of the Rizzoli family.  
Maura felt Jane come up behind her, slightly closer than was necessary. Jane was in defensive mode and she wanted Garrett to know. He raised his eyebrows at Jane's boldness, and then he smirked.  
"Come on…" he reached out to take Maura's arm.  
"It would be in your best interest if you removed your hand before I remove it for you…" Jane hissed, her dark eyes burning with anger.  
Garrett released Maura's arm before stepping back to get a better look at Jane. He had a smug look on his face as he looked her up and down. "Come on Maura…" He reached out again to take her arm but was stopped by a firm grin.  
"Mr. Fairfield." Maura's father took Garrett's hand, removing it from Maura's arm. "Is there something I can help you with?" His steel blue eyes dared him to touch Maura again. Bill hadn't seen Garrett for a few years and the once shy, awkward teenager had been replaced by an arrogant, self-righteous young man. It wasn't something he was happy to see. He and Constance had once hoped that Garrett and Maura would eventually marry, but if the behavior he was now witnessing was any indication of the man Garrett was to become, he would definitely have to reevaluate his opinion on the subject. He did however notice how quickly Jane had taken her place next to Maura. It was the protective streak he knew existed within Jane's character that he was seeing now. It was in that instant that her realized he would much rather see Jane by his daughter's side in any given moment.  
"Well, um, Dr. Isles asked me to come get Maura. She said she needed her help." Garrett stammered, not exactly sure why he was being harassed by the older man.  
"Well, if you would please tell my lovely wife that Maura and I will be home when we are finished here, I would appreciate it." Bill nodded at Garrett then turned to Maura and Jane. "Shall we ladies?" He said ushering the two young women away from a rather stunned Garrett.  
Garrett stood speechless as he watched the three of them walk away. He shook his head as he jumped into his convertible and took off without looking back. He didn't care either way, but he definitely did not like the dark haired girl that had interfered.  
Maura's father put an arm around both Maura and Jane as they walked back to the game. "I'm not leaving until I see Maura play quarterback." He smiled down at both of them.  
***

"Here, put ice on it." Frank rushed over to where Bill sat on the grass, nursing his broken nose. Maura was already wiping the blood off his face as Jane scrambled around for some more paper towels.  
"Didn't see that one coming..." Bill tried to laugh, but grimaced at the pain.  
"I'm so sorry Dr. Isles." Frankie said. "I didn't see you."  
This time Bill smiled, even though it hurt. "It's okay Frankie. I didn't see you either." He said as he held the ice up to his nose. "Guess that's why they call it a contact sport."  
"You okay Bill?" Frank sat on the grass next to him.  
"I used to play rugby." He tiled his head back to keep the blood from running down his chin. "I've had worse."  
"Mother is going to be furious, isn't she?" Maura nervously ran her hands through her hair.  
"She'll get over it." Bill looked up at Maura as he reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now my dear, if you would please work your magic…I would appreciate it."  
Reaching out with both hands, Maura place a palm on either side of her father's nose. With a slight movement from her wrists and gentle pressure with her thumbs, she set his nose back into place.  
"You need to keep the ice on it for a while to help keep the swelling down and minimize the bruising." Maura gave her father's cheek a gentle pat.  
"Damn…" Frankie whistled. "Is there anything you can't do?" He gave Maura an appreciative smile.  
"I've had a few of these in the past. It's nice to have Maura around when you're out in the middle of nowhere in some remote African village playing soccer." Bill tried to say around the paper towels and ice he had against his face.  
"Very nice indeed." Jane's voice was laced with awe.  
With a shy smile, Maura sat back on her heels to observe her handy work. Her father was right; she had set several broken noses in the past while visiting him. Soccer was the sport of choice in the villages he had worked in, and they didn't hold back when they played.  
"Why don't you come over…let my wife, Angela take a look at that. She can clean you up a bit and we've got beer." Frank said standing up as he reached down with his hand to help Bill to his feet.  
"You know; I think that would be a great idea." Bill had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I think I may need that beer before I can face my wife."  
Frank good naturedly slapped Bill on the back as they headed toward the parking lot, leaving Maura and Jane alone. He gave one last glance over his shoulder at his daughter who was looking at Maura with what he could only describe as a smitten expression on her face. Pushing that thought down, he reasoned that Jane must have been as impressed as much as he was with Maura's first aide talent.  
Jane tried not to smile at Maura who had the most worrisome look on her face. Maura was biting down on that bottom lip again and Jane couldn't take her eyes off of her. The sight sent a flurry of sensations through Jane's body.  
"What's wrong?" Jane watched Maura as she started to pull her bottom lip again with her thumb and index finger. All she wanted to do was gaze at Maura's lips, but she forced her attention back up to Maura's worried eyes.  
"I don't know. I've just never seen my father like this." Maura continued to pull on her lip, not noticing what she was doing or the effect it was having on Jane.  
"Like what?" Jane questioned, her eyes darting back and forth between Maura's lips and eyes.  
"I've never seen him so outwardly defiant of my mother. It's like he's purposely trying to make her angry." Maura looked up at Jane with imploring eyes, forcing Jane to focus on what she was saying.  
"I don't know Maur…seems pretty normal to me." Jane shrugged her shoulders. So far she liked the man although she couldn't understand how he could spend so much time away from the daughter that he so obviously adored.  
"He knows my mother wants us home, but he is purposely not going home just to make her mad." Maura continued to worry, not at all comfortable with conflict, especially between her parents.  
"Maura, it's okay, parents do that sometimes. Your dad is just having some fun is all." Jane had been doing her best to not pay attention to Maura's nervous habit of tugging on her bottom lip, but it was becoming too much for her. Jane returned her gaze to Maura's fingers as they moved over the lips that she was now watching with unveiled desire.  
Maura looked at Jane, noticing that Jane's eyes were now trained on her mouth. Taking in the now flushed cheeks, Maura realized what she had been doing and how Jane was responding.  
"Jesus Maur…you know what that does to me."  
Jane's eyes were darkening with something Maura was just starting to get used to seeing. For a brief moment, Maura thought Jane was going to kiss her. She felt a mixture of fear and excitement as she observed the hungry look in Jane's eyes. Pulling her hand away from her face, Maura tried to hide the small smile that was playing across her lips.  
Jane couldn't pull her gaze away from the soft lips she so desperately wanted to touch with her own. They both stood there staring at each other, unaware of anything else going on around them, until Jane felt the hard smack of a football hitting the back of her head.  
"What the hell?" She quickly snapped out of her 'Maura' induced trance and turned around to find Frankie and Carly laughing. "You're so gonna get it…" She shouted as she took off after them.  
Maura watched with a broad smile on her face as Jane chased her assailants down, first tripping Frankie and then tackling Carly. She could hear their laughter as they rolled around in the grass, trying to pin each other to the ground. Watching them have so much fun together made her wonder how she had gone so long without having this in her life. It wasn't until she heard Jane's breathless pleas for help that she realized she didn't' want to be alone anymore. Squaring her shoulders as she prepared herself to rescue Jane once again, she took off at a full run.  
Jane watched wide eyed as Maura ran full speed towards the pile of bodies wrestling on the ground around her. She wasn't the only one to notice as Frankie and Carly quickly moved away from the small blonde projectile. It wasn't until Jane had the smaller body wrapped in her arms as she lay back on the grass that she realized what had happened. Maura hovered over her with a smile on her face as she felt the gravity of the moment. The moment quickly passed though when Frankie, Carly and now Tommy piled on top of them, pushing and shoving in a playful manner that had them all laughing.  
"Maura, I'll ride with Frank. You can come along with the rest of the gang." Bill waved to his daughter as he got into the passenger side of his Porsche. He couldn't resist a smile as he watched Maura roll around in the grass playing with the younger Rizzoli's. The sight made his heart soar as he realized this was probably the first time he had ever seen her acting like a kid.  
***

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how mad was your mom?" Jane tried not to laugh into the phone.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, I would say it was about 100." Maura sighed into the receiver. She could hear Jane unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter. "It's not funny Jane. She barely spoke to either of us during dinner. The only reason she did speak to us was because we had the Fairfield's over. It was all very civilized."  
"Sorry Maur…it's just that I don't understand why it was such a big deal. You made it back in time for dinner and your dad had a great time."  
"He did, didn't he?" Maura smiled at the memory of their day together.  
"So did that creep Garrett try to put his hands on you again?" Jane tried not to sound angry.  
"How long have you been waiting to ask that question?" Maura could hear that Jane's words were laced with the merest hint of jealously. She leaned back against her pillow, propping her head up against the headboard.  
"I don't know, a while maybe." Jane tried not to sound petulant. She was irritated by the idea of Maura spending the evening without her in the presence of that creep.  
"You have nothing to worry about." Maura tried to reassure Jane.  
"I didn't like the way he tried to man handle you this afternoon." Jane twirled her fingers around her shoelace before tossing the shoe across her room in frustration.  
"Well, you came to my rescue didn't you?" Maura's voice was gentle and soothing.  
"I’ll always come to your rescue Maura." Jane sighed as she lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
Maura was quiet for moment as she tried to think of what to say. It made her feel good to know that Jane would be there for her. She had never really relied on anyone before and it had made for a lonely life. "I like the sound of that…" Maura whispered before she was quiet again. She could hear Jane breathing on the other end of the phone. Closing her eyes, she pictured the intense brown eyes and the small smile she knew was on Jane's face. "It goes both ways though, you know. You have to trust that I will come to your rescue as well."  
"Yeah, I already know. If it weren't for you lightening quick reflexes, I would probably have the imprint of a beer bottle on the back of my head." Jane chuckled at the thought even though it was still a sore subject for her.  
"Um, so how's Carly doing?" Maura decided to change the subject before Jane started apologizing again for what had happened at the pub. Anyway, she had been wondering all day what they had talked about.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that she wants us to come over for dinner after the first of the year...if you wanna do that…" Jane said.  
"Yeah? That would be nice, I'd like it very much." Maura thought of Carly and Ryan. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of getting to know them better.  
"It's still a little strange to think that Carly has a girlfriend...ya know." Jane mused out load.  
"Jane?" Maura's voice was soft as if she were afraid she might scare Jane away if she were any louder.  
"Yeah Maura…? Jane could hear the hesitancy in Maura's voice.  
"Am I your girlfriend?" Maura ventured to ask. Jane was silent for a moment making Maura think that maybe she wasn't going to answer.  
"Yeah, you are." Jane sounded happy. Maura could almost see her smile through the phone.  
"You know; I really wish you were here right now." Maura sighed as the thought of wrapping her arms around Jane made her feel warm all over.  
"Really…?" Jane whispered. "Why?"  
Before Maura could answer, Frankie picked up the phone on Jane's end interrupting them.  
"Jane, you're not the only one who needs to use the phone…come on, hang up. It's my turn."  
"Damn Frankie, get off." Jane shouted.  
"No you get off first."  
"I'm gonna kill you Frankie! Maura, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Jane growled as she slammed the phone down.  
"Bye Maura." Frankie sang into the phone before Jane found him.  
"You are so dead Frankie!" Maura could hear Jane's angry voice over the receiver just before it went dead.

 

***

Constance sat across from her husband as he sat quietly reading the newspaper. She studied him with a steady gaze as her eyes roamed over his bruised face. Still feeling slightly out of sorts, she cleared her throat to get his attention.  
"Yes dear…?" He answered her without looking up, knowing that she had been watching him carefully. He could feel her sour mood as it radiated off of her from across the room.  
"I think we need to talk." Constance crossed her arms in a show of defiance. She was slowly getting over her anger from earlier in the day, but it had not completely left her yet.  
"No need to assume I will disagree with you Constance. I know what you are thinking and I do agree." He leveled a measured gaze her way. "But I don't think it’s an issue…at least not for me." He waited for her to contemplate his words.  
"You know I don't have a problem with Maura's…choices…I am not opposed to her having a relationship with someone of the same gender." Constance paused as she tried to think of what to say.  
"It's just Jane you have a problem with…" Bill set his paper down to give his wife his full attention. He was ready to defend the dark haired girl that he had grown fond of.  
Constance shook her head, causing Bill to raise an eyebrow in question. They sat quietly looking at each other as Constance tried to gather her thoughts. She wasn't sure what it was that had her so miffed. Of course the fact that he and Maura hadn't returned home until about the same time as the Fairfield's had arrived for dinner wasn't helpful, but there was something else that was eating away at her. The thought that Maura had feelings for Jane didn't surprise her at all. What surprised her was that Jane had feelings for Maura. Constance could see the hesitancy in every move that Jane made around Maura. What concerned her was the fact it was obvious that Jane was not comfortable with her newly discovered feelings and that was a recipe for disaster in her opinion.  
"It's not that I don't like Jane…" She began as she uncrossed her arms in an attempt to relax her usually stoic frame. "I just I don't like her influence on Maura. I am afraid Maura will get hurt in the long run."  
"Really…what makes you think that?" Bill reached out for her, indicating she should sit next to him.  
"Well, honestly…look at the influence she has had on you my dear." Constance rose from her seat and walked towards him. She pointed to his face as she stood in front of him. "Case in point…" She said as she reached out to stroke the tender skin around his bruised nose.  
"Honestly Constance, it was my own fault. You can't blame Jane for this." He said as he took her hand in his. Pulling her down into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It does my heart good to see Maura happy, sharing herself with someone. The fact that it’s with Jane is a non-consequence for me as is it should be for you." He tried to smile up at her serious expression. "I am sorry for my unusually immature behavior, but I so rarely get to spend time with Maura. I guess it just went to my head. Am I forgiven?"  
For a moment, all Constance could do was study the man she had been married to for twenty-two years. The boyish good looks that had first attracted her to him were still very prominent in the light blue eyes that sparkled at her with the same love and affection she saw on their wedding day. Knowing she couldn't stay mad at him much longer, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"Yes you are forgiven but I still reserve the right to hold judgment on Jane…just call it a gut feeling." She sighed against the strength of Bills arms as they held her tightly against him.  
"I hope with all of my heart that you are wrong." He said.  
"Me too…" Constance let out a heavy breath as she closed her eyes, willing herself to enjoy the moment they were sharing instead of worrying about something she knew she could not control.  
***

Maura reveled in the sensation of feeling Jane's arms wrapped around her as she snuggled closer to the dark haired beauty. She let out a contented sigh as she let the warmth of Jane's body seep into her own. 'What a wonderful dream.' She thought to herself as she let her fingertips graze the back of Jane's arm. She hadn't expected to hear Jane's chuckle or feel Jane's breath against the back of her neck. She opened her eyes to her dimly lit bedroom to find the moonlight draped across her bed. To her surprise she found Jane snuggled up close to her, bathed in that pale light that slipped in through her window.  
"Jane?" Maura sighed into the dimly lit space between them.  
"Yeah…?" Jane whispered against Maura's ear.  
"I'm not dreaming? You're really here?" Maura let her fingers graze Jane's arm again. The gentle exploration elicited another chuckle from Jane, this time a little louder.  
"Yep…" Her lips gently touched the back of Maura's neck in a soft kiss.  
"How…?" Maura closed her eyes again, sighing at the warm contact. She felt a tingling sensation run down her spine starting where Jane's lips had touched.  
"I snuck in your bedroom window." Jane said, letting her lips brush against Maura's earlobe.  
"You did what?" Maura said sitting straight up, pulling out of Jane's arms. She looked down at Jane's dark figure. Even though the light was faint, she could see that Jane was smiling. "You could have been hurt and what about the alarm?"  
"Oh…I didn't think about that. Guess your parents are still up." Jane had a sheepish grin on her face.  
"But why…?" Maura let Jane pull her back down on the bed so they were now lying facing each other.  
"You said you wished I was here with you and we didn't get to finish talking on the phone, so…I decided to come over." Jane pushed a strand of hair away from Maura's eyes. It was a slow and deliberate movement that brought her hand to rest against Maura's cheek. "You never did tell me why you wished I was here."  
"So I could do this." Maura leaned in, gently pressing her lips against Jane's. The kiss was unhurried and sweet as Maura took her time. "I thought I was dreaming when I felt your arms around me." She whispered against Jane's mouth before she pulled away.  
"It doesn't have to be a dream anymore." Jane sighed as she wrapped her arms around Maura, tightening her hold as she kissed Maura's forehead.  
"Hmmm…" Maura nestled into Jane's hold. "I really like this. It just feels so right having you hold me like this. I feel safe, comfortable, and…" She hesitated, pulling back so she could look Jane in the eyes.  
"What Maura?" Jane watched as Maura struggled to speak.  
"I feel…loved Jane." Maura let her fingers graze the side of Jane's face before coming to rest in silky, dark hair. She pulled Jane into another kiss, but this time it was more urgent as Maura let her tongue trace Jane's bottom lip begging for entrance. Jane tentatively parted her lips, allowing Maura permission to deepen the kiss. After a few breathless moments, Jane reluctantly pulled away.  
"I do ya know." Jane sighed as Maura leaned into her ever so slightly. She didn't want to break contact from the feather light touch of Maura's lips. "I do love you."  
Maura felt the warmth of Jane's words against her own mouth causing her to shiver. She never knew how wonderful a feeling it could be to hear those words.  
"I love you too Jane." She ran her hand down Jane's arm until she found strong hands. Lacing their fingers together, Maura brought Jane's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it. She could feel Jane trembling under her touch as she let her lips softly graze the back of Jane's hand. "It's okay Jane. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for." She tried to reassure Jane with a smile.  
Jane was quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Maura before she spoke in a shaky voice. "The thing is I want to Maura…I'm just…." She hesitated before continuing. "I'm just really scared."  
"It's just sex…" Maura started to say, but Jane interrupted her immediately.  
"No, it's not just sex Maura." Jane pushed up on her elbows suddenly pulling away from Maura. "It's not just sex to me."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that Jane." Maura sat up. Jane turned so her back was now to Maura as she looked out the window. Maura felt a sudden chill caused by the space that now existed between them.  
"With Casey…that was just sex. I liked him enough, but I never felt anything near what I’m feeling right now, being here with you." Maura could hear that Jane was struggling with her words. "I have never felt like this about anyone, especially a girl. I don't know what to do. I didn't know what to do with Casey and that turned into a disaster."  
Maura reached over and touched Jane's cheek, prompting her to turn her head. "Jane, it isn't brain surgery. You just have to feel your way." The hand that was resting on Jane's cheek traced a path to her neck, where Maura allowed her fingers to slip through Jane's hair. "You just have to follow your instincts. Whatever feels good to you, will most definitely feel good to me."  
Jane put her hand on the back of Maura's to stop her gentle caress. She turned around again to face Maura, giving her full attention to the question she was about to ask. "Maura…have you been with a girl before?" Jane almost didn't want to know the answer.  
Maura hesitated before reluctantly pulling her hand away. She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Before she could answer Jane let out a groan.  
"Really…? If I thought I was scared before, I'm terrified now."  
"Jane, I experimented at boarding school. I already told you about Andrew."  
"Well, I'm guessing Andrew didn't wear a skirt." Jane tried not to sound sarcastic.  
"I have only been with two people Jane. Andrew and a girl named Hannah. In both instances no feelings were involved." Maura could feel Jane slipping further away from her, both physically and emotionally.  
"How do you know?" Jane asked slightly exasperated as fear churned in her stomach.  
"It was what it was." Maura sighed. For her, it was nothing more than a physical connection.  
"What was it Maura?"  
"With Andrew, it was convenient. With Hannah, it was…different."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I much prefer different to convenient."  
"What am I supposed to do with that?" Jane groaned again, but this time in frustration.  
"Jane, before I met you I never knew what it felt like to love someone. Of course I love my family and friends, but it's not the same. When we aren't together, all I can do is think about you. When we are together, it's all I can do to not touch you, kiss you, and want to feel your skin against mine." Maura paused to gently tug on her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger. "I dream about you when I'm asleep, I even dream about you when I'm awake. You bring me to life Jane."  
Jane felt a smile slowly grow across her lips as she listened to Maura. "I know what you mean." She sighed as she lay back down. Maura nervously hovered over Jane, trying to read her expression in the dimly lit room.  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you." Maura tried not to sound defeated.  
"Come here." Jane reached up and pulled Maura down into her arms, hugging her close. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I just really feel unsure of myself Maura. What if I'm no good at it?"  
Maura relaxed in Jane's arms. "You're good at everything you do." Her voice held a certain awe that Jane had never heard before.  
"You have to say that because you love me." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.  
"You know I can't lie."  
"Okay, so maybe you're right. But even so, I want everything to be perfect. This is important to me Maur. I want it to be special." Jane said as she ran her hands up and down Maura's back. The feeling of Maura's soft cotton t-shirt under her palms was somehow soothing.  
"I promise you Jane, it will always be special with you." Maura looked up to find Jane staring at the ceiling.  
"And I promise you, it won't be much longer." Jane said as she her eyes found Maura's. Silence filled the air as Jane relaxed under the weight of Maura's body on top of her. Having Maura in her arms felt as natural to her as breathing. The fact that they fit together so well had Jane wondering how she could have ever resisted.  
Maura didn't say anything as she listened to Jane's steady heartbeat. She didn't want to move or let go of Jane. Just having her arms around her was enough for now.  
"Is it okay if I just hold you?" Jane's voice sounded shy.  
"It would be more than okay Jane." Maura tightened her arms around Jane's waist. She moved up to nuzzle Jane's neck, resting her check against the warm skin.  
"Night Maura..." Jane let her arm rest across Maura's shoulder before slipping her fingers through the soft splay of honey blonde hair that flowed down Maura's back.  
Maura smiled to herself and let out a contented sigh. "Night my sweet Jane…" She whispered against Jane's neck. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Jane's fingers gently stroking her hair as they lay intertwined, wrapped around each other in a tender embrace.


	15. This Moment

Chapter 15- This Moment  
Maura sat alone in the bleachers, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket as she waited for the Rizzoli family to arrive. A cold front had moved in that afternoon, bringing with it the threat of snow flurries, but Maura hoped it held off until the game was over. She had dressed warmly, but she worried even though she knew that Jane would keep warm by all of the running around she was sure to be doing once the game started. She looked off towards the western sky where the last vestiges of the early evening light faded behind a clouded sky. The clouds had a pink and orange hue to them as the hidden sun slipped down behind the horizon.  
With a shiver, she pulled her coat closer around herself, burrowing down into the warmth. As her eyes swept over the growing crowd, her mind wandered to everything that had happened over the last week. It seemed as if time had slipped past them in a blur of activity as Jane prepared for the championship game against Northside. She hadn't seen much of Jane except from a distance during practice, but what Maura had come to look forward to were their evenings on the phone, that is until Frankie interrupted them causing Jane to fly off in a fury after her brother leaving Maura laughing on the other end of the phone.  
Closing her eyes, Maura reflected back to the morning after Thanksgiving when she woke up wrapped in Jane's strong arms. It had been the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced, that was until she realized there was someone else in the room with them. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was standing in the doorway of her room.  
With a sigh, Maura opened her eyes and carefully pulled herself from Jane's strong arms. She twisted around until she was facing her mother who had a stern look on her face as she studied the scene in front of her.  
"Maura…" Constance nodded her head towards Jane. "I see you have company." Her dark blue eyes were alight with something that Maura didn't recognize. Maura thought she saw disappointment looking back at her in her mother's gaze when their eyes met. It made her shiver slightly because it was something she wasn't used to seeing directed her way.  
"Um…yeah…" Maura's voice cracked slightly as she realized what her mother must be thinking. "Nothing happened…"  
"I can gather that for myself." Constance crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe studying a fully clothed Jane who still seemed to be asleep. "I’m not sure how I missed Jane's arrival though."  
Maura watched her mother with weary eyes. She wasn't one to feel flustered but there was something about her mother's posture that had her thinking that this wasn't going to end well for her.  
"Well, that's cuz I came in through the window…" Jane sat up, her voice thick with sleep. She lazily wiped at her eyes before she stretched and yawned.  
Maura noticed that her mother's eyes widened in shock by Jane's bold admission. She knew her mother prided herself on the fact that she wasn't easily surprised, but upon hearing how Jane had come to arrive in Maura's bedroom, there was only one thing that could describe what Maura saw on her mother's face and it was surprise.  
"You what…?" Constance looked at Jane over Maura's shoulder, her voice slightly higher than her usual calm tone.  
"Yeah…um…I climbed in the window…I didn't want to disturb you." Jane shrugged nonchalantly.  
Maura noticed her mother watching Jane carefully. "Well, I thank you for your consideration…" Constance said indifferently. Maura saw her mother hesitate for moment before she looked back at her. "I wanted to talk to you about your Christmas break."  
"Okay…" Maura sighed, knowing she wouldn't like what her mother was going to say.  
"You will be accompanying me to Paris." Constance said with finality to her voice. Maura nodded, knowing there would be no argument. "And you…" She looked at Jane. "I expect you to leave through the front door."  
Jane gave Maura a wounded look, as she shifted off of the bed.  
Constance stepped out of the room to give them a moment. It was a move that surprised Maura and had her wondering why her mother would do such a thing.  
"I'll call you later beautiful…" Jane leaned over to give Maura a gentle kiss, but before she could pull away, Maura had her arms around Jane's neck holding her close. Before they could kiss again, they were interrupted by Constance clearing her throat from the open door.  
"Now Jane…" Constance said as she stepped away from the door so Jane could move past her.  
"We'll talk later…" She gave Maura a measured look that spoke volumes. All Maura could do was watch Jane leave, followed by her mother as they left her alone in her room.  
Maura was roused from her thoughts when she felt the warmth of another body slip into the seat next to her. She didn't have to look to know it was Angela; the older woman had a soothing presence about her that Maura had come to recognize and crave.  
"Is everything okay Maura?" Angela sat next the young woman who was wearing a thoughtful look on her face. She felt a sudden surge of sympathy wash over her as she saw the worried expression. Angela thought that no one could ever understand how hard it was for her to watch her daughter get pummeled out on the football field every Friday, but as she watched Maura, she knew she wasn't alone anymore.  
"Oh, yes…I was just thinking about Jane." Maura said. "I hope she isn't too nervous…"  
"Well, why don't you go down to the locker room and check on her. There’s still plenty of time before the game starts." Angela put her hand on Maura's. She wasn't sure why she had suggested it, but for some reason she knew in her heart that both young women needed to see each other before the game started.  
Maura looked at Angela with a note of curiosity. She wanted nothing more than to go check on Jane but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. "Are you sure I won't distract her?" Maura asked.  
"No, I think she would like to see you. You have a calming effect on her Maura. I think it would do you both some good." Angela gave Maura a small smile. She had seen the faraway look in Maura's eyes as she approached, knowing exactly what or who Maura was thinking about. "Go on…" Angela gently squeezed Maura's hand as she bumped her with her shoulder to nudge her forward.  
"Okay…" Maura still seemed slightly distracted by her thoughts, but she gave Angela a genuine smile.  
As Angela watched Maura make her way down the bleachers towards the field, Frank sat next to her.  
"Where is she going?" His voice was slightly gruff, tinged with irritation. "Not to bother Janie I hope."  
Tilting her head to the side to get a better look at her husband in the early evening light, she wasn't sure she liked the look he was giving her.  
"As a matter of fact…she is…" Angela's voice held the same level of irritation at Frank's choice of words.  
"Why would she do that? She'll only be a distraction.” Frank crossed his arms, eyeing Maura as she walked across the field towards the locker rooms.  
"I told her too." Angela gave Frank a look that dared him to question her. "She needs this…" Angela looked back at Maura watching her disappear behind a set of doors.  
"Who…Janie or Maura?" Frank couldn't hide the sarcasm in his voice. He winced slightly as he realized how it must have sounded.  
"Don't Frank…" Angela felt her hands ball up into fists as her temper rose, so she shoved them into the pockets of her jacket. She wasn't ready to have this conversation with him. She had a feeling that things had changed between Maura and Jane, but she wasn't willing to discuss it with Frank yet.  
"Don't what Angela?" He questioned his tone turning soft. "We need to talk about this…" Frank had sensed that something was going on, something he wasn't privy to. It hurt him to think that he didn't know who his daughter really was.  
"I won't do this here…not now." She turned to look at him. Angela recognized sadness as his dark brown eyes turned a shade darker. "Leave it be Frank." Her light hazel eyes looked back into his in a pleading way.  
"Okay…but this conversation isn't over." He said with a sigh as he stood up. "I'm gonna go get a soda. Want anything?"  
Angela shook her head in the negative as Frank walked away. They had touched on the subject briefly after Jane had come home the morning after spending the night at Maura's. She knew in her heart that the young women had feelings for each other, but it didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would. When Frank broached the subject with her about how different Jane acted around Maura, how unsure and nervous she seemed to get, Angela tried to push it off on the upcoming championship game. He seemed to buy that idea, but still seemed hesitant when talking about Maura.  
With a sigh, Angela leaned back in her seat to watch the pregame preparations, knowing that Maura was right where she should be, with Jane.  
*** 

Jane could feel the tension stretching across her shoulders as she leaned against her open locker. With her hands pressed firmly against each side of the dark cavern that held her uniform, she took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She could feel the nervous fluttering in her stomach as she tried to calm herself with another deep breath. She wasn't really looking at anything in particular with her unfocused gaze but she knew there were things she needed to do to get ready for the championship game.  
She let out a long anxious sigh as she realized that win or lose, this would be her last game. This was it, the last game she would ever play in. Blinking a few times, she tried to focus on the red jersey that hung in front of her. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was almost afraid to put it on. A sudden rush of sadness fell over her at the realization that this would be the last time she would wear it. She knew there would be a feeling of finality when she slipped into her uniform and it almost overwhelmed her. She felt a sudden loss as she realized she was going to miss everything about playing the game she had come to love. With a tinge of irritation, she swiped at the single tear that rolled down her cheek.  
Standing in the doorway watching Jane, Maura felt frozen in the moment. She could see Jane's silhouette, her strong profile cast in a light shadow. Jane was standing at her locker in a pair of athletic boxers and sports bra. It was the first time that Maura had ever seen so much of Jane's skin exposed. The effect was exhilarating as Maura's eyes swept over Jane's lean, yet muscular figure. Even though Jane still stood in a shadow, Maura could see what up until that moment she had only imagined.  
Jane looked nervous and Maura wasn't used to seeing Jane nervous. Jane was all swagger and confidence when she was wearing her football uniform and for the first time since she had known her, Maura didn't see that. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Jane was taking deep breaths to steady her nerves, just like Maura had taught her. Seeing just the slightest amount of tension leave Jane's strong shoulders brought a small smile to Maura's face. It might not be much, but Maura thought it was enough.  
Quietly Maura slipped into the locker room without making a sound. She could see that Jane was studying the inside of her locker with such an intense interest that she wouldn't notice anything happening around her. Taking advantage of Jane's inattention, Maura moved until she was standing directly behind her. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist as she pressed herself against the strong back in front of her. Placing her cheek against the warm skin between Jane's shoulders, Maura let out a contented sigh.  
"Hey…" Maura whispered, hesitant to break the spell Jane was under.  
"Hey yourself beautiful." Jane placed her left hand on Maura's soft warm hand's that were overlapped just below her sports bra, touching the bare skin of her stomach. The feeling of Maura touching her exposed flesh should have sent a fire throughout her body, but Jane felt a steady calm in the silent strength that radiated off of Maura. She knew that the touch was meant to calm, not inflame and she was thankful for the effort.  
"You okay?" Maura asked even though she could hear Jane's rapid heartbeat as she held her close.  
With a sigh, Jane shook her head. Maura could feel the slight tremor that moved through Jane's body as she let out a shaky breath. Even though it was the first time Maura had touched Jane's bare skin in such a way, Maura was only offering her support at the moment, nothing more.  
"No, but you being here helps." Jane turned in Maura's arms so they were facing each other. She looked down at the wide eyes filled with worry and suddenly felt herself being pulled into the depths of hazel and green. Wrapping her arms around the smaller body, she tightened her hold.  
"Do you need some help getting ready?" Maura looked up to find Jane grinning crookedly at her. "What?" A look of confusion crossed her face as she tried to figure out why Jane was grinning at her.  
"Well…" Jane said as she held Maura tighter. "Aren't you supposed to be offering to undress me instead of offering to dress me?"  
Maura giggled against the warm skin of Jane's neck as she snuggled into the softness she found there. "I would prefer that but seeing as you have a championship to win, I think I might be persuaded to help you get ready."  
"I suppose that would be nice…" Jane said as she let go of the warmth that had calmed her. Reaching into her locker, she pulled out a thermal long sleeved shirt and slipped it over her head.  
Maura frowned at the loss of contact as she watched Jane cover up the expanse of skin that had been revealed to her.  
"Here…" Jane said as she grabbed her shoulder pads from her locker. With experienced hands, she slipped the pads over her head until they came to rest on her shoulders. "You could help me tie this."  
Maura took a tentative step towards Jane. She couldn't help but equate the tall figure in front of her to a gladiator getting ready for battle. Reaching out to take the laces of the shoulder pads, Maura tied them into a small bow. "Like this?" She asked as she looked up at Jane.  
"Well, only if you want them to come off of me during the game." Jane tried not to smile. "Tie it in a knot please."  
"Oh, of course…." Maura untied the strings and then retied them with a strong knot. "Are you nervous?" She didn't let go of the strings as Jane took her hands in her own.  
"Yep… I feel like throwing up. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life." Jane sighed, looking into to Maura's soft hazel eyes.  
"You'd be a fool not to be, and you're not a fool." Maura gave Jane's hands a reassuring squeeze before letting go so she could wrap her arms around Jane's waist. She pulled her close, resting her cheek against the bulky shoulder pads. "These are really uncomfortable, aren't they?" Maura mused out loud.  
Jane laughed as she put her arms around Maura allowing her chin to rest on the top of Maura's head. "Yep…" She barely whispered.  
Maura looked up at her. "You're going to be great out there. You always are."  
Jane tried to smile, but she had a sad look in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss it though."  
"I know, but it doesn't define you. You will still be Jane, even if you are no longer Jane the Quarterback." Maura squeezed her tighter.  
Jane reached down, taking Maura's chin in her hand. She tilted her head back so she could look at her before she leaned down to place a soft, gentle kiss on warm lips.  
"Will you go with me tonight to the after party? Hopefully it will be a victory party." Jane implored as she reluctantly pulled away from Maura's mouth.  
"I will if you want me to." Maura fought the desire to try to continue the kiss she wasn't ready to let go of.  
"I want you to." Jane said before reaching over Maura's head, taking her jersey off the hook it was hanging on. "Will you help me put this on?"  
"Sure." Maura let go of Jane's waist. She helped her pull the jersey over her head and shoulder pads as if she had done so many times before.  
"You know this is the first time you've come to see me in the locker room before a game." It was more of an observation than a statement.  
"I guess I never thought you needed me to be here, until tonight." Maura tried to smooth the jersey out over Jane's arms.  
Jane smiled that dazzling smile that always took Maura's breath away. "I appreciate you being here." She said as she ran her fingers through Maura's hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear, letting her fingers linger over the soft warm skin.  
"I should probably get out there with your parents." Maura sighed as she pushed up on to her toes to reach Jane's cheek where she placed a tender kiss. "You'll do great. I'll see you after."  
Jane nodded and tried to look stoic even though her heart was pounding in her ears. It wasn't just the game that had her pulse racing, but having Maura this close to her was starting to have an effect on her. The soft kisses and gentle touches were almost enough to rattle Jane's nerves.  
Maura had hoped that she would be able to calm Jane, but she could feel the tension in Jane's body as she leaned in to hug her one more time.  
As Maura turned to leave, Jane reached out placing a hand on her arm to stop her. "Hey Maur, thanks." She ducked her head, all of a sudden feeling shy in Maura's presence.  
Jane's touch stopped Maura from leaving and she turned around to see a shy look on Jane's face. With a shaky hand, Maura reached out to place the palm of her hand on Jane's cheek. Allowing her thumb to gently stroke the soft skin of Jane's face, Maura smiled. "Anytime my sweet Jane." Maura leaned forward, pushing herself up on her toes again so she could reach Jane's lips. With the softest of touches, she brushed her lips across Jane's. "Now, go win that championship." She said with a wink before turning to leave Jane standing alone in the locker room.  
Shaking her head, Jane watched Maura leave. Her lips still tingled from the light kiss Maura had left her with. Even though her body was buzzing with a need for Maura, a wave of calm washed over her that she knew would help carry her through the most important game of her life. With a small smile Jane realized that win or lose, she would always be a champion to Maura. With that last thought, she reached for the rest of her uniform to finish getting ready.  
***

As Maura made her way back up to her seat next to Angela, she had a relaxed smile on her face that was easily noticeable. When Maura sat next to Angela, she knew she had made the right decision in suggesting that Maura go see Jane.  
"Everything alright with Janie?" Angela asked as Maura settled in her seat next to Angela.  
"Yes, I think she's going to be okay." Maura smiled at Angela causing the other woman to smile back.  
"Good…" Angela took Maura's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Would it be wrong of me to say that I can't wait for this to be over with?" She turned to Maura, a worried look on her face.  
"Absolutely not. I feel the same way." Maura squeezed Angela's hand back.  
"Well, I guess it's time." Angela nodded her chin towards the football field where the players had started to line up, waiting to be announced. "There she is."  
As Jane stood at the edge of the football field, waiting for her name to be called so she could take her place next to her team mates, she did her best to commit to memory everything that was happening around her. She wanted to remember the way the grass felt under her feet, the way the air smelled of hamburgers, popcorn, and French fries. And the sound of the crowd when they cheered as each player was announced. It would be impossible to not let the gravity of the moment affect her as excitement bubbled up in her stomach when her name was called. With a quick sweep of her eyes across the crowded stands, she smiled when she saw Maura sitting with her family. In that moment she knew the one thing she would always remember about that day was the love shining back at her from Maura's eyes as she trotted out onto the field with the intention of walking away with a championship.  
When Maura's eyes found Jane, standing tall and confident, she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. She was so happy that she was able to share this moment with Jane. When Maura saw Jane look their way with a broad smile on her face, she felt momentarily breathless.  
Angela watched Maura's response when Jane looked their way, a huge smile on her face. She had come to pretty much accept the idea that what Maura and Jane shared was deeper than friendship. It was something she knew she couldn't control, something that Jane would have to work through on her own. Angela just hoped that Jane would be able to accept the uphill battle she was sure to endure. Settling down in her seat, Angela prepared herself to watch the game of a lifetime knowing that her daughter would walk away a winner either way.  
***

Feeling herself being lifted off of the ground as her teammates carried her across the field in a show of victory, Jane couldn't contain her smile. It had been a close game, but she had pulled out the stops, giving it her all. She had even scored the last touchdown herself to win the game. The injuries had been kept to a minimum except for the bloody nose she received when she had been sacked by a linebacker who seemed to have a vendetta against her. One timeout was all she needed to stem the blood flow before she headed back out to finish the job she had started. And so the game came to an end with Jane being carried off of the field before being deposited into Maura's anxiously awaiting arms.  
Jane buried her face in the honey blonde hair that reminded her of sunshine and warmth. Strong arms held her close as she tried to catch her breath after being put down by her cheering teammates. She was so happy that Maura's arms had found her first in the crowd that had gathered on the field. Jane nuzzled deeper into the silky, soft hair as she held on tight to the smaller body that was now pressed firmly against her.  
"I can't believe it." Jane was breathless with excitement as she looked down into Maura's eyes. "We won."  
"I never doubted for a minute." Maura laid her check against Jane's bulky shoulder pads, sighing at the contact.  
Resting her chin on top of Maura's head, Jane closed her eyes to try to hold back the tears that threaten to overcome her. As she struggled to control her emotions, she felt a smaller body careen into her from behind distracting her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tommy looking up at her with pride and adoration.  
"You did it Janie." He smiled up at her.  
Reluctantly she let go of Maura so she could hug her little brother back. Jane instantly missed the contact with Maura, giving her a crooked grin in apology as she spun around to wrap her arms around Tommy.  
"Hey…what about me?" Frankie jumped into the fray as he threw his arms around his brother and sister.  
Maura stood back to watch the three siblings hugging each other with huge matching grins on their faces. Jane was still the tallest in the bunch and she looked over Tommy to wink at Maura, her dimples on full display. Maura could feel her face flush at the look in Jane's eyes that seemed to convey everything at once. A hand on her shoulder startled her but in an instant she knew who it belonged to.  
"Well…it's all over for now…that is until baseball season starts. At least that isn't a contact sport." Angela stepped closer to Maura as the gathering crowd jostled them around.  
Maura nodded as she looked over to see Frank approaching, a look of pure pride on his face as he watched Jane and Frankie. When their eyes met, he gave her a shy smile and a nod of acknowledgement as he walked past her and Angela to join his kids in a family hug.  
"You should be with them." Maura tilted her head towards Frank to indicate what she meant.  
"Nah…I'll wait until I can smother them with kisses and not embarrass them." Angela wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder. She pulled the younger woman closer to her and placed a kiss on Maura's cheek that was tinged pink from the cold evening air. "But you don't mind, do you?" Angela's hazel eyes held a playful twinkle that Maura couldn't resist.  
"No…I don't mind at all." Maura put her arm around Angela's waist. She leaned her head against the taller woman's shoulder, letting out a sigh at the comfortable contact.  
"I like having you around Maura." Angela gave Maura a gentle squeeze as they watched more and more people jump into the celebration before them. "It's like I have another daughter." When Maura didn't say anything, Angela looked down to see tears running down Maura's cheeks. "Oh honey…what's wrong?"  
Maura took a few deep breaths before wiping the tears away. "I'm not really comfortable with displays of emotion. I've never really had that in my life." Maura paused as she chose her words carefully. "But, I feel so comfortable with you…you make it easy." She looked up into concerned hazel eyes. "My mother and I aren't very close, not like you and Jane are. Being with your family makes me realize what I have been missing my whole life."  
"Oh Maura…" Angela couldn't stop herself from enveloping Maura in protective hug. "I'm so sorry."  
"That's just it. In the short time I've know you, you've given me so much more than my parents ever could." Maura hugged Angela back. "But please don't think less of them. I just don't think any of us know how to ask for that kind of love."  
"No child should ever have to ask for love from their parents Maura." Angela could feel her heart breaking. "I promise that no matter what happens today…tomorrow…ten years from now…I will always be here for you my dear."  
Maura knew that Angela meant every word she said and it comforted her knowing that there was someone out there that she could turn to. "Thank you…" Her voice was hoarse with emotions she wasn't' used to expressing.  
"I only ask that you take care of my daughter." Angela whispered above Maura's head, not thinking that she could be heard.  
When Maura heard Angela asking her to take of Jane, she realized that their secret was quickly becoming not so secret. She decided not to say anything, knowing in her heart that Angela wasn't ready for that conversation and if truth be told, neither was she.


	16. Sooner or later

Chapter 16-Sooner or Later  
"Thanks for the ride Maura…" Frankie said from the backseat of her car. Leaning forward he put a hand on her shoulder and Jane's as well.  
Maura looked in the rearview mirror to see his smiling face looking back at her. She could also see Cindy sitting next to him, a shy smile on her face when their eyes met.  
"Sure Frankie. Any time." Maura put the car in park and turned off the ignition. Turning slightly in her seat so she could see him, she stopped when she saw the look on Jane's face. Maura could see Jane's frown as she regarded her brother with a serious expression. "What is it Jane?"  
"I don't want a repeat of the last party we went to." Jane gave Frankie a stern look.  
"Me either…" He tried to soothe away his sister's fears. "I won't let it happen again." He tried to convey his sincerity in a crooked grin. He didn't want to disappoint Jane again or Cindy for that matter.  
"Okay…" Jane drew the word out as her eyes went from Frankie to Cindy. "I've known you a long time Cindy and I trust you to keep each other out of trouble. ‘Kay?"  
Cindy nodded at Jane, knowing that Jane set a high standard for herself as well as those she cared about. "I don't drink Jane." She reached out to brush her fingers through Frankie's dark hair. "And he won't either."  
Frankie knew he couldn't resist the girl next to him, no matter what she wanted. He smiled at Jane, nodding his agreement enthusiastically.  
A small smile creased Maura's lips as she watched Frankie and Cindy. It was nice to see the shy, yet insistent touches between them. It made her feel that slight flutter in her stomach as she thought about Jane. She watched Jane's serious expression lighten up into a smile as they watched the two occupants of her backseat climb out and shut the door behind them.  
"It's starting to snow." Maura looked out the windshield at the slow falling flurries that had finally decided to grace them with their presence.  
"Yeah…?" Jane leaned forward so she could see the small, white fluffs hitting the window before melting. "I'm glad it waited until now." She sighed. Her body ached and she was bone tired, but she knew she had to make an appearance at the victory party. It was one of the unspoken responsibilities of the team captain.  
Maura watched Jane's shoulders sag slightly with fatigue. "Tired…?" She asked as she ran a hand up Jane's arm to a shoulder where she began to gently massage the tight muscles she found there.  
"Yep…" Jane let her head fall forward as Maura's hand moved across the sore muscles, kneading the knots she found there. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to sink further into the sensation.  
"Jane…?" Maura's voice was soft as they enjoyed the quiet moment.  
"Maura…?" Jane sighed into the delicate touch of fingertips as they grazed the collar of her shirt.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
The question held an uncertainty that Jane had never heard in Maura's voice before. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Maura looking at her with indecision. Even though it was dark in the car, the soft light from a nearby street lamp draped across them, illuminating the play of emotions on Maura's face. A smile curved Jane's lips as she reached out to run her fingers through Maura's hair. "I'd really like that…" Jane hesitated as she thought of something that worried her. "What about your mother though?"  
Moving her hand from Jane's shoulder to her neck, Maura slipped her fingers around the back Jane's neck and into the soft silky hair that was still slightly damp from an earlier shower. Slowly, Maura pulled Jane towards her until their faces were inches apart. "She's in New York for the weekend…" The words were spoken against Jane's slightly parted lips. Before Maura could do anything, she saw a small crowd of football players heading towards them from the sidewalk. Leaning forward, she placed a soft but quick kiss on Jane's eager lips. When she pulled away, she was met with a confused and frustrated look.  
When Jane leaned forward to recapture Maura's mouth, she was stopped by a hand on her chest holding her at arm's length. She wasn't sure why Maura had pulled away from her, but she didn't like it. She let out an annoyed huff when Maura smiled at her. "What?" Her voice was laced with disappointment.  
"I think we're about to have company…" Maura said just as Jane's door was pulled open. With wide eyes, she watched as a multitude of hands reached in and dragged a slightly stunned Jane out of the car.  
"What the hell…?" Jane stuttered as she found herself surrounded by her teammates pushing her toward the house and the party inside. "We'll finish this conversation later tonight." Jane shouted over the heads of the brawny tidal wave that she was being carried away on.  
"That we will." Maura giggled as she climbed out of the car to follow Jane.  
As Maura trailed behind Jane and her fan club into the crowded house, she suddenly felt out of place. Jane was being pushed along towards a group of people, some Maura recognized and some she didn't. She could see Jane's apologetic smile over the heads of the horde that she was captured in causing Maura to give her an understanding shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the room to find that it was mostly football players and cheerleaders. Ducking her head, she headed towards the kitchen to where the crowd seemed to be thinner in an attempt to escape the gathering group around Jane.  
Jane watched as Maura disappeared around a corner and into a long hallway. She felt bad that she had let herself get caught up in the excitement, leaving Maura to fend for herself but she knew she had to spend some time with the guys or they would never leave her alone. As she rode the wave of bodies that pushed her into the living room, it was Giovanni that picked her up in a bear hug, swinging her around as he did.  
"Damn girl, I knew you'd do it." He smiled at her as he set her down.  
"Thanks Gio…" Jane looked up at him with a smile to match his. "Thanks for keeping that linebacker off of my ass…mostly." She grinned at him as he let her go.  
"Yeah, sorry about that miss though." He said as he touched her nose.  
Jane reached up to touch her tender nose, already forgotten in the melee of excitement around her. "I guess I can forgive you…just this once."  
"That guy was a total asshole though…he kept talking shit about ya. Pissed me off somethin' awful." Giovanni nodded towards a small group of guys that were standing by the back door. "And he even had the nerve to show up here."  
It was the familiar, friendly face of Barry Frost that Jane saw first. He smiled at her when their eyes met from across the room and she smile back. He gave her a wave as he continued to talk to someone that Jane couldn't see at the moment. She nodded at him, wondering who Giovanni was talking about because she knew Frost wasn't a linebacker. Her question was answered when the person Frost was talking too turned around with a smug smirk on his face.  
The kitchen was big, with a wraparound breakfast bar where Maura found most of the band members congregating. There was food and drink littering the counters, mostly chips and soda's but there was also a keg sitting in a large tub filled with ice. With a shake of her head, Maura slipped past the line that was gathered around the keg as she headed towards the few familiar faces she recognized.  
"Hey Maura…" A short red head said.  
"Hey Sandy…" Maura said to the girl who was leaning against the counter next to the kitchen sink. Maura and Sandy had a few classes together and had partnered up for labs. Sandy was also in the band, having occasionally stopped to talk to Maura as she watched Jane practice.  
"Want something to drink?" Sandy asked as she held up her cup.  
"Some water would be great." Maura sighed. Even though it was snowing outside, it was hot and humid inside, the direct cause of too many people moving around at once.  
"Here…" Sandy said handing Maura a plastic cup with ice.  
"Thanks." Maura took the cup before filling it up in the sink. "It's pretty hot in here, isn't it?" She said, more as a statement than a question.  
Sandy nodded as she took a sip of her drink. She peered at Maura over the top of her cup wondering why she was there. She didn't think Maura was the type to party with the popular crowd. "Who are you here with?"  
"Oh…I came with Jane…Jane Rizzoli." Maura said as she took a long drink of water.  
"Really…?" Sandy raised an eyebrow in question. "She did good tonight."  
"Yeah, she did…didn't she?" Maura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "The guys have commandeered her for the moment to celebrate, so I thought I'd find a nice quiet place to sit until things calm down."  
"Well, far be it from to interfere with your quiet evening." Sandy smiled at Maura as she watched her wander towards a quiet corner in the den where only a few people assembled to hold quiet conversations. She couldn't help but wonder how Jane had befriended someone as conservative and quiet as Maura Isles. Sandy thought that Maura was nice enough, but she definitely didn't fit in Jane's group of friends. As she stood there thinking about Jane and her friends, Sandy realized that Jane didn't really have a group at all; she was just kind of everyone's friend. With a shrug of her shoulders, Sandy turned her attention to a heated discussion of which cheerleader was dating which football player.  
As Maura found an oversized chair to sit in by the window, she didn't know she was being watched by a pair of icy blue eyes that observed her from across the room. Settling down in the snug leather chair, she looked out the window at the snow falling at a much faster rate than before. She gave a slight shutter at the thought of driving home in it. Winter was one of the few things she didn't like about living in Boston.  
It didn't take long for Maura to feel the weight of the gaze that found her sitting alone. When her eyes made contact with Susan Rodgers, she shifted uncomfortably as she watched the short, stocky girl make her way over to where Maura was sitting. She moved with such purpose, it appeared to Maura that she was on a mission. In a matter of seconds, Maura was looking up into the smug face of the last person she wanted to see.  
"You know, you're nothing special." Susan placed her hands on either side of Maura on the arms of the chair she was sitting in. Leaning down so she was face to face with Maura, Susan glared into Maura's wide eyes.  
"What do you want?" Maura implored, looking for some semblance of reason in the cool blue gaze that bored into her.  
"She doesn't see it now but she will." Susan hissed under her breath.  
Maura pulled back to put some space between her and the sinister glow that was shining from Susan's eyes. As the words sank in, the implications caught her by surprise. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She whispered.  
Susan tilted her head to the side as she quietly regarded Maura, looking for any sign of understanding. When she saw the slight flicker of comprehension pass over Maura's face, she leaned closer so their faces were mere inches apart.  
Maura tried not to move when she felt Susan's hot breath against her cheek as the other girl moved in to whisper in her ear. For some reason, Maura felt as if she needed to stand her ground.  
"Although, I can understand the attraction." Susan's words reached into Maura, causing a slight sting against her skin.  
When Susan reached up to run her fingers through Maura's hair, Maura couldn't help but flinch when she felt the unwanted contact. The sudden movement seemed to please Susan as she gave Maura's hair a tug causing her face to tilt up. The smug smile returned as Susan's fingers slipped through Maura's hair, trailing down across her jaw line. "But it won't last…" Her voice was husky with something that Maura didn't recognize.  
It was Cindy that caught the movement in the corner of the room. She could see the distress the instant her eyes met Maura's. Susan's back was to her, but based on the flushed look on Maura's face, Cindy could tell something was very wrong. Before she could reach Maura, Susan turned to push past her. The slight bump of her shoulder was anything but unintentional. Susan had a self-satisfied smile on her face as she disappeared down the hall, away from a slightly stunned Maura.  
"Hey, you okay?" Cindy asked as she sat on the arm of the chair that Maura was now gripping in a tight white knuckled hold.  
Maura was quiet for a minute as she tried to piece together what had just happened between her and Susan. One thing she knew for sure was that the other girl had made her intentions towards Jane very clear. Conflict was something that Maura avoided at all costs, but Susan had sought her out with the goal of intimidation. A small fire began to spark deep inside of Maura as she allowed herself to absorb what Susan had said to her. 'Over my dead body…' She thought to herself as she turned to look at a very concerned Cindy.  
A mixture of emotions crossed over Maura's face starting with distress, then moving to irritation, before finally settling on determination. Giving Cindy a weak smile, she straightened her posture sitting up straighter to show she was okay.  
"Thanks Cindy, but I'm fine." Maura put her hand on the other girls, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"I didn't like the way that girl was talking to you." Cindy leaned back so she could place her arm over Maura's shoulder.  
"She was just giving me a rundown of the score." Maura stiffened slightly at the contact she usually shied away from. She did her best to relax under the touch that was meant to comfort.  
"What do you mean? You were at the game; you know what the score was." Cindy gave Maura a bewildered grin.  
"You are absolutely right. I do know what the score is." Maura couldn't hide the small smile that was slowly growing on her face. "I appreciate you looking out for me though."  
"Well with Frankie and Jane MIA, someone's gotta have your back." Cindy gave Maura's shoulder a gentle pat. "And speaking of Frankie and Jane, what say we try to find them?"  
Maura nodded as Cindy stood up, knowing she was more than ready to find the comfort and safety of Jane's arms. But then she remembered that she would have to wait until they were alone later to feel Jane holding her. With a shake of her head to dispel her thoughts, Maura followed Cindy towards the living room where she had left Jane earlier.  
Tension gripped at Jane's insides when she saw the person Barry Frost was talking to. She instantly recognized him as the same guy she had met at the last party they had attended. He was also the same linebacker from Northside that had blitzed her without restraint during the game, the one that Giovanni had tried to keep off of her. It was his hand that had tried to grab her face mask, only he missed hitting her in the face causing her bloody nose. 'Joe…' She thought to herself. 'What a prick.' She couldn't get the memory of him leering at Maura out of her head, bringing her temper to a slow boil.  
"Hey, isn't that the same linebacker from Northside that hit you in the face tonight?" Frankie asked as he slipped between Jane and Giovanni.  
"Yep…" Jane growled. "The one and only." Her eyes did not leave him as he saw her, giving her a curt nod in acknowledgement.  
"Hey, that's Barry." Frankie waved him over. "You remember Barry, don't you?"  
"Uh-huh and his friend Joe…" Jane could feel the muscles of her already strained body tense as the two football players made their way over.  
"Hey Rizzoli. Good game." Barry reached out to shake Jane's hand.  
With a tilt of her head, Jane regarded the young man with the kind eyes. "You're the one who caught the interception." She started.  
"Only to be promptly dropped and recovered by this guy." He reached out to put his hand on Giovanni's shoulder. "But that was one hell of a bullet you threw."  
"Yeah…? Too bad you dropped it though." Jane gave him a friendly smirk.  
"I guess I wasn't expecting it to hurt when it hit my hand, kind of caught me off guard. You've got a strong arm there, for a girl." Barry smiled at her, his eyes twinkling playfully giving Jane the impression that he hadn't meant any harm in what he had said.  
"I did hit you pretty hard." Giovanni added.  
"I think I'll be carrying around an imprint of your shoulder pads for a few days." Barry laughed as Giovanni gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Yeah, well, looks like Rizzoli will be sporting a black eye thanks to me." Joe spoke for the first time.  
Jane rolled her eyes at the comment. She knew he was trying to be a smart ass, but decided to ignore him.  
"Hey, where's that cute blonde piece of ass that follows you around everywhere?" Joe said as he looked over Jane's shoulder as if searching for someone.  
It took a few seconds for the words to register in Jane's mind. She blinked a few times, stunned into silence. Frankie stiffened next to her, stepping closer in a protective move.  
"What?" Joe looked at the surprised faces of Jane, Frankie, Barry, and Giovanni. As if sensing his next words would let loose a hornet’s nest, he leaned into Jane to whisper in her ear. "If you're finished with her already then you won't mind if I have a taste?" Pulling back to look Jane in the eyes he gave her an arrogant smirk. "Bet she tastes as sweet as…" He started to say before Jane's movements became an explosive blur.  
When the words finally sank into her brain, Jane felt a rage race through her like a wild fire. When Joe pulled back to look her in the eyes, she could only see the deep, empty blackness of those coal black recesses staring back at her. She didn't even have time to think about what happened next, she only reacted as her fist made contact with his face.  
What she hadn't expected was the counter punch to her stomach that had her dropping to the floor on her hands and knees gasping for breath. It was followed by the swift kick to her side, not once, but three times. The pain all but rendered her immobile as she tried to absorb the shock to her left side as Joe's booted foot made contact with her ribs. Her teeth rattled as she bit down on her bottom lip, drawing a thin line of blood that began to run down her chin.  
"Dyke…maybe I'll show your girlfriend what she's missing." Joe hissed as he bent down to survey his handy work.  
"Asshole…" Jane cried out as she thrust her fist up into his groin, dropping him where he stood. She jumped up, adrenaline pushing the pain into the far recesses of her mind.  
"Bitch…" He gasped as he curled up on the floor holding onto what was left of his manhood.  
Before Jane could get in a few kicks of her own, she found herself being pushed away by Giovanni and Frankie. Barry was following close behind shaking his head as he looked over his shoulder at his now incapacitated friend.  
"Son of a bitch…let me at 'im. I'll kill 'im…" Jane shouted as Giovanni picked her up, carrying her towards the kitchen and right into Cindy and Maura.  
Maura had heard the commotion before she saw it. As she rounded the corner she was surprised to see Jane thrashing around as Giovanni tried to hold her. Frankie was following closely behind; a serious and stern look on his face.  
All Jane saw was the color red as she felt strong arms and hands pushing and pulling her away from her intended target. As her vision began to come back to her, she could see several of her teammates picking Joe up. They dragged him kicking and screaming towards the front door as he continued to scream obscenities at her.  
"Get off me Gio!" Jane shoved at Giovanni who now had her arms pined in a bear like hug.  
"Calm down Jane." He whispered to her as she continued to struggle. "Maura's watching. She doesn't know what happened…you're gonna upset her."  
Suddenly going limp in Giovanni's arms, Jane allowed him to carry her the rest of the way into what she presumed was a study. The room was small, but the walls were lined with bookshelves full of books. There was a small leather couch and recliner in the middle of the room and that is where Giovanni deposited a thoroughly spent Jane.  
Jane watched as Maura, Frankie, Cindy, and Barry followed them into the room. Barry closed the door behind them before turning to Jane.  
"I am so sorry about that Jane." He knelt down to apologize to her. "I wouldn't have brought him if I knew he was going to do that." The sincerity in his voice calmed Jane as she looked into his friendly, hopeful face.  
"Not your fault…" Jane sighed as the dull ache in her side began to grow.  
"Would someone tell me what happened?" Maura was frantically looking from one face to another for an explanation.  
"Ah…nothing really Maura. You know, too much testosterone floatin' around." Giovanni tried to smile behind his explanation.  
"Too much testosterone?" Maura's voice started to rise. "What does that even mean?" She turned to the one person she knew would be honest with her, Frankie.  
Frankie shrugged his shoulders when he saw Maura looking his direction. He looked at her, then at Jane. When he saw Jane give him a small nod, he looked back at an imploring Maura.  
"Well, that guy Joe…he kinda taunted Jane." Frankie said.  
Maura furrowed her brow as she thought about that name. It was familiar and so was young man that had followed them into the study. Her eyes fell on Barry when with a sudden realization she remembered.  
"Barry…Frost, right?" Maura looked at Barry who nodded at her. She could see the apology in his eyes. "The other guy was Joe. I remember you both from that first party." A shutter ran through her body as she remembered the way that Joe had been looking at her that night. When her gaze fell on Jane, all of her questions were answered by Jane's sad look.  
"Maura?" Jane's voice was shaky as she tried to hide the pain she was in.  
With one look at Jane, Maura knew what she wasn't saying. Barry stood to allow Maura easier access to Jane.  
"Jane?" Maura found herself kneeling in front of Jane as she took Jane's hands in her own.  
"Can we please just go home?" Jane implored her usually lustrous brown eyes dull from the pain she was fighting to contain.  
"Anything you want.” Maura said as she tried to pull Jane up onto her feet. She stopped when Jane winced and grabbed her side. Reaching out, she wiped the thin trail of blood that had run down Jane's chin that had gone unnoticed until that moment. "You're going to tell me what happened…right?"  
"Later, I promise. I just really wanna go to bed." Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulder, leaning against the only person she wanted to be with.  
"Here, let us help…" Frankie said as he slipped himself under Jane's other arm to help Maura lead her out.  
"I really am sorry Jane." Barry said as they moved past him. He looked so sad and forlorn that Giovanni decided to pull him along towards the party.  
"Hey, no worries. Come on, let's see what kinda trouble we can get into." Giovanni winked at Jane as he and Barry headed towards the door.  
"Hey Frost…" Jane called out causing Barry to stop and turn around. "See ya on the flip side." She tried to grin at him, but exhaustion was getting the better of her.  
Barry smile back and with a wave he disappeared behind Giovanni.  
With the help of Maura and Frankie, Jane began to get her strength back as they headed towards the front door.  
"Rizzoli, you gonna be okay?" Someone shouted from across the room.  
Jane straightened up, letting her arm slip off of Frankie's shoulder as she tried to brace herself to stand. Giving a thumbs-up to everyone in the room seemed to satisfy the curiosity that permeated around them. She did her best to hold her head up high to show that she really was okay, but the dull ache in her side caused her to hiss under her breath.  
No one but Maura noticed that Jane was fighting to hide her pain. She tightened her grip around Jane's waist to help hold her up causing Jane to give her a grateful smile.  
"Hey Frankie, you and Cindy should stay. Have fun. Giovanni can bring you home." Jane looked at her brother who looked back at her with concerned eyes.  
Frankie was unsure what to do, but Maura smiled at him letting him know it was alright. "I've got this Frankie." She said to ease his mind.  
"Okay." Frankie leaned over to give Jane a gentle hug. "Let Maura help you." He whispered into her ear.  
Jane nodded as they pulled apart. "Go on, have fun." She winked at him as Maura slowly pulled her away towards the front door.  
Cindy watched Maura lead Jane away a worried look on her face. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked Frankie as he took her hand.  
He looked at Jane before looking back at Cindy. "Yeah, Maura will take care of her." Watching as Jane and Maura disappeared outside, he pulled Cindy back into the throng of party goers who had all but forgotten what had happened earlier.  
Looking up at the falling snow, Jane let out a long breath. She watched as the white cloud that escaped from her lips rose above her head before disappearing in the air. The flurries were falling at a faster rate than before sticking to her face and hair causing her to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Maura looked over at Jane, her curiosity piqued.  
"The snowflakes tickle my cheeks." Jane grinned down at Maura. "They’re so beautiful." She closed her eyes, feeling the soft touch of cold fluff graze her eyelashes. "Is it true that no two snowflakes are alike?" Opening her eyes, Jane saw a meditative look on Maura's face.  
"Well, I can't really answer that Jane. If two identical snowflakes fell to the ground, who would really know? No one can check every single one can they?" Maura stopped to look up at the falling snow. "I mean, technically it would be a yes. Snowflakes are complex snow crystals that develop from super cooled cloud droplets that eventually freeze when they fall. They come in a different shapes and sizes…" She paused to look at Jane who had stopped and was giving her a lopsided grin. "What?"  
"I love it when you do that." Jane tightened her hold on Maura's shoulder, pulling her closer. There were still too many people around for her to do what she wanted to, which was kiss Maura as the snow fell around them. "I'm glad we're heading out. I would really like to be alone with you, cuddling up with a cup of hot chocolate. We could watch the snow fall outside the window from the warmth of your bed…"  
"Hey Rizzoli…" A familiar voice called out, interrupting Jane. She turned around to find herself face to face with a stocky, dark haired middle aged man in a police uniform.  
"Officer Korsak…?" Jane said warily.  
"Congrats on your win tonight." He smiled at her. "You headed out?"  
"Yeah, too much excitement for me." Jane tried not to smirk.  
"Good thing then I guess. I won't have to write you a citation." He tried not to smirk back at her. "Got a noise complaint. Gonna haveta shut it down."  
"No skin off my nose, we were heading home." Jane could feel Maura begin to tremble against her as the cold started to sink in around them. "But, um…thanks anyways."  
"Anytime…" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. "How's your mom?"  
"She's good." Jane smiled back. "Hey, could you send my brother Frankie out here? Maybe tell him he needs to come home with us. I don't want him to get in trouble with our parents."  
"Yeah, will do." Korsak turned to leave but stopped and turned to say something to Jane. "Guess you can't tell your mom I said 'Hi', you'd have to explain why we saw each other." He frowned slightly.  
"Nah…as long as we don't get into trouble, I'll let her know you asked about her." Jane couldn't help but laugh at what he had said. Her mother's temper was as well-known as the Boston Tea Party.  
"Thanks…" Korsak said as he watched Jane move stiffly as she left him standing alone. He couldn't help but think that Jane had the same beautiful smile as her mother. With a wistful sigh, he turned towards the house and the crowd that was trickling out of the front door as they realized what was happening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a younger version of Frank Rizzoli moving quickly away from the revelers. "Hey, Frankie?" He was surprised at how much the boy had grown. It had been a few years since he had seen him.  
Frankie stopped like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah…?" His voice cracked slightly in fear.  
"Hey, it's Korsak. You remember me?" He held up his hands to indicate he wasn't a threat.  
"Um, Korsak…yeah…" Frankie blinked a few times as he finally recognized the stocky officer. He was holding onto Cindy's hand so tight, he was sure she would have no feeling.  
"I just talked to your sister. She said you should go home with her." He nodded in the direction that Jane had gone. "Keep an eye on her though; I think she might have gotten hurt in the game tonight."  
"Thanks…" Frankie said as he started pulling Cindy towards Maura's car, knowing exactly how she had gotten hurt.  
"No problem kid, see ya around." Korsak said.  
"Not anytime soon I hope." Frankie said under his breath as he headed towards the warmth and safety of Maura's BMW.  
"Who was that?" Maura asked as she buckled her seat belt.  
"Oh, a family friend. My Ma knew him in high school." Jane struggled with her own seatbelt, prompting Maura to reach over to help.  
"You going to tell me what happened in there? I know you're hurt." Maura sighed when she heard the familiar click that indicated the seatbelt was secure. She could see Frankie and Cindy walking towards them. "Frankie and Cindy are coming. But just so you know, we're not done here."  
All Jane could do was nod in understanding at the serious look on Maura's face. She knew she would have to tell Maura what had happened, but right now all she wanted to do was lay down on something soft and warm. The thought of something warm and soft being Maura caused a flush to rise to her cheeks as she tried to look away from Maura's inquiring eyes.  
"What's that look for?" Maura tried not to smile at the sudden color of Jane's face. But before Jane could answer, the back door opened allowing Frankie and Cindy to tumble in with huge grins on their faces.  
"That was close." Frankie said as he shut the door behind him.  
"Let's get outta here." Jane rolled her eyes at Frankie's comment. She was so ready to be as far away from this night as possible.  
***

"It's really coming down out there." Jane looked through the kitchen window at the steady curtain of snow that fell from the sky. "I don't think it's gonna let up." She turned around to lean against the sink to watch Maura as she placed a kettle on the stove for their hot chocolate.  
"Frankie and Cindy should just stay here tonight." Maura said as she absent-mindedly put the chocolate powder in two cups before she reached for two more. "Call your mom and tell her you're going to wait out the storm here. I'm sure she'll glad we're off the roads."  
Running her fingers through her hair, Jane nodded as she tried to take a deep breath. It still hurt, but not as bad as before. "I suppose you're right."  
"There's a phone in the study you can use, just dial a 9 for an outside line." Maura watched Jane carefully as she tried to evaluate the injuries Jane still had yet to explain.  
"Kay…" Jane said as she moved over to where Maura was standing with her back to her. Slipping her arms around Maura's waist, she nuzzled the long hair that hung down around Maura's shoulders. "Hummm, you always smell so good." She whispered into Maura's ear.  
The warmth of Jane's breath against her ear sent tingles up and down Maura's spine. She leaned her head back to allow Jane access to her neck where she felt the soft brush of lips move along her skin igniting a fire deep within her.  
"Are you still breathing Maura?" Jane's words were barely a murmur as she continued to bury her face in the honey-blonde locks.  
Closing her eyes against the onslaught of sensations as Jane's mouth moved like silk down her neck before moving up to her ear again, Maura realized that she actually hadn't taken a breath.  
"Breathe Maura…" Jane continued to whisper as she began to gently rock back and forth, holding Maura in her arms.  
Moving within the circle of Jane's embrace, Maura turned around so they were facing each other. She reached around, wrapping Jane up in a hug of her own. Just as she was about to rest her head against Jane's chest, Maura felt her stiffen at the contact. Maura reluctantly pulled away to look at Jane, but only caught a glimpse of pain as it flashed across Jane's face before it was replaced by an impassive expression.  
"Jane…?" Maura started but was interrupted by Frankie as he pushed through the kitchen door looking for them.  
Frankie stopped mid step when he saw his sister with her arms around Maura, who had her arms around his sister. Even though she had her back to him, Jane could imagine the look on his face as it dawned on him what he was seeing. With an exhausted sigh, she kissed the top of Maura's head before she released her. Jane was just too tired to explain at the moment, so without turning around she slipped out of the kitchen towards the study to call home.  
The surprise that crossed Frankie's face would have been comical if Maura hadn't been so worried about Jane. Instead of pulling away, Jane had almost sagged against Maura as if she might collapse. When she felt the light kiss on the top of her head, Maura knew Jane was exhausted. She stood still as she felt Jane release her hold and watched her disappear through the kitchen door leaving her alone with Frankie.  
"Um…sorry…I…um…" Frankie looked as surprised as Maura felt. He nervously shuffled from one foot to the other.  
"Jane's just gone to call your mom to tell her you are all going to stay the night. The storm is getting bad…thought it would be best." Maura turned back to the cups of hot chocolate she had been preparing before Jane had interrupted her. "You should have Cindy call home, let them know she's here." Maura couldn't quite bring herself to look at him or answer the questions she was sure to see in his eyes.  
"Um…yeah…okay…" He stuttered slightly as he backed up towards the door. When he found himself standing alone in the hall, he leaned his head back against the wall. He realized that what he had just seen was an intimate moment between his sister and Maura, but what surprised him was how natural they had looked with their arms around each other. It was something he had pondered as he had watched the relationship between them grow into something deeper than friendship. Letting out a heavy sigh, he considered that his reaction wasn't exactly what he wanted to convey. He was just slightly shocked to see Jane showing any type of affection, not particularly who she was showing it to. But he also knew that Jane had left him and Maura alone without saying a word which was her way of telling him she wasn't ready to talk about things yet.  
***

Sitting on the edge of Maura's bed, Jane couldn't help but smile as she watched Maura bustle about the room. Jane could feel the nervous energy that vibrated off of Maura causing her to reach out and grab Maura in an effort to stop her.  
"Come 'ere beautiful…" Jane sighed as she slipped her fingers in the belt loops of Maura's jeans. With a gentle tug, she pulled Maura close to her.  
Without a struggle, Maura allowed Jane to pull her until she was standing between Jane's legs looking down into soft, brown eyes that radiated love and understanding. She let out a long breath as she lifted her hands to find purchase in the long, dark unruly hair that fell around Jane's shoulders and slightly in her face.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Maura mused out loud as she tangled her fingers in Jane's unmanageable curls.  
Jane closed her eyes, leaning into the strength she knew Maura was offering her. "Anything you want…" Jane whispered, slipping her arms around Maura's waist. She pulled Maura closer so she could rest her cheek against the softness she found there.  
"Why do I have a feeling that tonight won't be the night I get to do anything I want…?" Maura tipped Jane's face up so she could see her eyes. She was greeted with a sheepish grin and a look of apology.  
"Do you know how hard it is for me not do this?" Jane lifted Maura's t-shirt to revel the warm, soft skin of Maura's stomach. Placing a gentle kiss on the exposed skin before her, Jane let out sigh of contentment.  
"Don't start something you can't finish Jane." Maura said as she again tilted Jane's face up to look at her. She had a serious expression even though the deep desire to continue was barely veiled in those hazel-green eyes that gazed into soft brown. "You are going to tell me what happened to cause this…" Gentle fingers ran up and down Jane's left side causing her to hiss in pain. "How hurt are you?"  
"Not too bad…I don't think." Jane tried to look away.  
"You'll always be my hero Jane, but even hero's need to be taken care of sometimes." Maura allowed her other hand that was still tangled in Jane's hair to slip down, lightly grazing Jane's cheek. "You will let me take care of you, won't you?"  
"Umm humm…." Jane leaned into Maura again, closing her eyes to savor the warmth and safety she felt in that moment.  
"But first…," Maura paused causing Jane to look at up at her with a questioning arch of her eyebrow. "I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to Frankie."  
Jane pulled away so quickly that Maura almost lost her balance. "I can't do that." Jane started to look panicked.  
"Not about us Jane." Maura soothed as she tried to close the sudden distance that Jane had put between them. "I am a little concerned about leaving him and Cindy alone, you know."  
"Why?" Jane asked, but before Maura could answer it dawned on her what Maura was talking about. "You want me to talk to him about sex?" The look of panic returned.  
"I am sure you don't want to be an aunt in nine months, just as I am sure Frankie is not ready to a father." Maura tried to reason.  
"Well, I am sure he knows all about that." Jane tried to reason back.  
"I would feel better it you'd talk to him." The look Maura gave Jane had her giving in without any more argument. "He looks up to you Jane, I think he will listen to what you have to say."  
"Okay…" Jane nodded her consent. Reaching up to take Maura's hand, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. It hurt, but again not as much as it had earlier.  
"And we're not done talking either." Maura watched as Jane headed towards the door.  
"I didn't expect we would be." Jane's shoulders sagged as she realized she would have to tell Maura what happened.  
***

"Hey Frankie, what do you know about Susan Rodgers?" Cindy asked as she curled up next to him on the couch in the den in front of the lit fireplace.  
"A little, why?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him.  
"I don't know, but I think she was harassing Maura at the party tonight." Cindy laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Really?" He asked, pulling back so he could look at her. "I saw something similar a few weeks back. Wonder what that's all about. Did you ask Maura?"  
"Yeah, she just said Susan was giving her the score…whatever that means." Cindy sighed.  
"Jane used to hang out with her before they headed in separate directions in high school. I'll have to ask her about it." He stopped when he felt Cindy's lips on his neck, soft and warm. Without much thought to what they had been discussing, he was more than happy to return the favor.  
"Hey Frankie…?" Jane called from the doorway. She could see that they were kissing and it took all of her will power not to run the other direction, but she realized that Maura was right. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but she wanted to make sure Frankie understood the consequences. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
Startled from their make out session, Frankie jumped slightly, pushing away from Cindy. "Yeah, yeah…" He said as he climbed off of the couch. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he walked across the room to where Jane was standing.  
"I won't keep him long." Jane tried not smirk at a very red faced Cindy. All Cindy could do was nod back.  
Jane stepped out of the doorway to indicate that Frankie should follow her. Without saying anything, Frankie followed Jane to the kitchen where he was sure they were going to talk about Maura and what he had seen earlier.  
"So, you and Cindy…?" Jane crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter.  
Frankie blinked back the confusion as he watched her closely; trying to figure out what she was asking him.  
"Um…yeah. You know we've been dating for a few months…" He shrugged his shoulders to indicate it was something she should already know.  
"What I'm asking you Frankie is…" She swallowed hard as she tried to think of the best way to ask him how far their relationship had gone. "Have you two…you know…"  
"What…?" His dark eyes grew wide with recognition. "Noooo…." He held up his hands as if that would show his innocence.  
"I'm only asking because you're down here alone…you know, no parents, adults, or supervision. I just want to make sure that things don't get out of control." Jane reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to be around someone you want to have a deeper connection with." She could feel her cheeks growing warm with the blush she knew was spreading across her face.  
"Look, I understand where you are going with this. Yeah, sometimes it's hard to know where to draw the line, but I really care for Cindy."  
"I know you do bro, but I just don't want you to have to deal with the consequences of one night for the next eighteen years. You get what I'm saying." She tried to hide the small smile that was curling her lips as she thought about the fact she didn't have to worry about things like with her and Maura.  
"If you're asking me if I have protection…then yes I do. Giovanni gave me something to keep in my wallet."  
"Guess I'll have to thank him for that." Jane sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Jane, I don't think Cindy and I are going to go that far, not tonight. But thanks for looking out for me." Frankie had a serious expression on his face.  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Keeping you outta trouble." She smirked.  
"Yeah, too bad I can't do the same for you." He sighed as he nodded towards her side.  
"I know you've always got my back. I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance tonight." Jane pulled him to her in a hug.  
As carefully as he could, he hugged her back before they separated and looked at each other. They both had serious expressions, almost matching in intensity.  
"Love ya bro…" Jane gave his cheek a gentle slap as she headed towards the door. "And hey, don't do anything I wouldn't."  
"Hey Janie…" Frankie called out, causing Jane to pause. "So, you and Maura?" He asked.  
Looking at him long and hard, Jane was quiet for a moment. Finally, she grinned and nodded before she left him standing alone in the kitchen to ponder what that meant.  
***

"Careful, please…" Jane pleaded as Maura helped her pull her t-shirt off. Underneath she wore a white tank top that Maura pushed up over her ribs to expose the black and blue coloring that had taken up most of Jane's left side.  
"Oh Jane…" Maura was barely breathing as she took in the steady bruising that ran along Jane's rib cage. "You may have some broken ribs. You should see a doctor."  
"Nah, I'm fine. I just need some rest and your arms around me." She tried not to wince when she felt Maura's fingers gently press into the tender skin.  
"I'm not sure…" Maura sighed as she leaned forward to put her ear against Jane's chest. "Take a deep breath, if you can."  
"What are you doing?" Jane looked down to see what Maura was doing.  
"I'm listening for crepitus. Now take a deep breath please."  
"You're looking for what?" Jane tried to pull back.  
"Stop pulling away." Maura said before letting out an exasperated breath. "Okay, what I am listening for is something called crepitus. It is a unique sound that is made when pieces of broken rib rub against each other, so please let me listen."  
Trying her best to do what Maura asked, Jane took as deep a breath as she could.  
"Well, I don't hear anything. Does it hurt when you breathe?" Maura asked as she continued to inspect the bruised flesh.  
"Only when I'm near you." Jane tried to joke, but turned serious quickly when she saw Maura's face. "A little, but not as much as before. I think I'm just bruised pretty bad."  
"Badly…" Maura corrected. When Jane didn't say anything else, Maura looked away from Jane's injuries to find a somber expression looking back at her.  
"Look, I'm really sorry that this had to happen, especially tonight. I really thought that maybe we…" Jane looked away the embarrassment she was feeling evident in her red cheeks.  
"Hey, look at me." Maura reached up to touch the cheek she was now looking at. When Jane finally looked back at her, Maura smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, really. I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I can wait."  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna wait anymore Maura." Jane sighed as a twinge of pain shot up her side as she exhaled.  
"Well, I guess that will teach to go getting into fights with guys twice your size than." Maura grinned as she leaned up to place a soft kiss on Jane's lips.  
"Kay…" Jane tried not to pout. "But he was askin' for it."  
"Do you want to tell me what he said to you?" Maura asked even though she had a bad feeling it was about her.  
"Let's just say that he had some unsavory things to say about you and me…and leave it at that."  
"Okay…did things go well with Frankie?" Maura quickly changed the subject.  
"Yeah, I think he understands." Jane sighed again. "I think I need some help getting these off." She sat down on Maura's bed as she unbuttoned her jeans.  
"You know; I've had visions of this…" Maura said as she knelt down in front of Jane to help her pull her jeans off. "But the outcome was very different." She laughed as she tossed the jeans across the room.  
A flushed feeling traveled all along Jane's body as Maura ran her hands up her now bare legs before coming to rest on Jane's thighs.  
"We could try…" Jane tried to say before she was stopped when Maura held up her hand.  
"As much as I want to Jane, I don't think it would be a good idea. You could do further damage to your ribs if you strain yourself during physical activity." Maura stood up, releasing her hold on Jane's leg. She could see that Jane was watching her with some semblance of sadness. "Sooner or later…" Maura began as she leaned forward kiss the tip of Jane's nose. "We'll have our moment."  
Nodding in understanding Jane allowed Maura to pull the blankets back so she could climb beneath them. The sheets felt cool against her heated skin as she settled down against their softness. She wasn't sure how she would get through the night sleeping this close to Maura with only her tank top and underwear on. The last time they had spent the night together, Jane had stayed fully clothed. Now she was faced with sleeping next to Maura who was wearing an oversized t-shirt and not much else.  
As Maura slipped under the blankets next to Jane, she was instantly surrounded by Jane's arms. The skin on skin contact had her rethinking what she had told Jane earlier about waiting. It was Jane's groan in pain when their bodies pressed together that made her realize it would have to wait. Carefully, she snuggled against the warm body behind her trying her best to avoid touching Jane's side.  
"I'm gonna miss you while you're in Paris. I wish you didn't have to go…" Jane whispered in Maura's ear.  
"I'll call you, I promise." Maura snuggled closer to Jane. She didn't want to go either, but there was no argument where her mother was concerned.  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Maybe if I hadn't snuck in your room, you wouldn't have to go." Jane sighed.  
"It's not your fault. I have a feeling that my mother was going to insist I go anyway." Maura tried to soothe Jane's fears. "Let's get some sleep, okay?" She could feel a nod behind her as Jane's grip around her waist tightened. Placing her hands on Jane's she gently squeezed before intertwining their fingers. 'This is going to be a long night, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be.' Maura thought to herself when she felt Jane's body relax and her breathing even out as she fell asleep. "A long night indeed…" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes to try to find the comfort of sleep as well.


	17. Be Okay

Chapter 17- Be Okay  
Jane could see Giovanni moving around the garage as she peeked in the window. She knocked loudly on the glass pane to get his attention causing him to look up to see who was interrupting him. When he saw Jane standing outside, a huge smile filled his face. Putting down his wrench, he moved across the crowded garage to let her in the door.  
"Hey Janie, what's up?" He said as he opened the door to let her in.  
Following Giovanni into the garage, Jane slipped her hands in the pockets of her jeans giving her shoulders a slumped appearance. "Nothin', just thought I'd see what you're up to."  
Giovanni stood back to look at Jane, a crooked grin on his face. "You miss her don't you?"  
Jane rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, not really giving him an answer. "Can I hang out and watch you, or help with anything?"  
"Yeah…yeah…come on." He slapped her on the back giving her little push towards the motorcycle he was working on. "You can hold my tools for me." He winked at her and laughed.  
"Real funny Gio." Jane let him lead her to a stool where she sat down to watch what he was doing.  
"I'm a regular Rockefeller." He grinned up at her as he crouched down to pick up the pieces he was working on.  
"I think you mean Jerry Lewis." Jane sighed as she watched him fiddle around with several pieces of machinery.  
"Yeah…whatever."  
A comfortable silence settled over them as Jane watched Giovanni re-build a carburetor, her mind somewhere several thousand miles away. She didn't want to admit it but she missed Maura desperately, almost causing a physical pain in her chest. As she watched Giovanni work, she put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand. A long, sad sigh escaped her lips before she could stop herself, catching Giovanni's attention.  
"Damn girl, you got it bad." He laughed as he stood up, wiping his greasy hands on his white tank top.  
Jane watched him move around her to get something off of the table he was now standing next to. Her eyes swept over his long, lean form and for just a moment she realized what a good looking guy he was. As good looking as Giovanni was, it just didn't do anything for her, not like when she looked at Maura whose soft curves she longed to feel against her. As her mind wandered to thoughts of Maura, she didn't realize her cheeks had turned pink as her skin became flush, but Giovanni noticed all too soon.  
"Jane, come on get your mind out of the gutter. You can be such a guy sometimes." He stopped what he was doing to look at her with a playful glint in his eyes.  
"What?" Jane tried not to look guilty as she shifted uncomfortably on the stool. Her mind was indeed in the gutter, but she couldn't help it. With only dreams of Maura to keep her company at night, her imagination had started to run wild as of late.  
"You may be able to fool other people with that innocent act, but I know what you're thinkin'." He grinned at her again. "And I don't blame ya at all. Maura is hot…" He started to say causing Jane to wave her hands at him to get him to stop talking.  
"Hey, that's enough of that…" She glared at him. "Look, I know we haven't really talked about this, but it's something I'm not ready to spread around if you get my drift." Looking away from his dark eyes, she wasn't really sure what to say next.  
"Aw, forbidden love…" He placed his hand against his chest over his heart, staggering backwards.  
"Come on Gio, I'm serious. Not everyone is as accepting as you are." Jane said looking back at him as she gave him a gentle shove. "I need to know you won't tell anyone, please."  
"Yeah, whatever. I don't see what the big deal is, two hot girls…" He started to say before feeling Jane's fist connect with his shoulder in a light punch. "Okay, okay. I wasn't gonna tell no one anyway. I got a cousin who swings that way. He's a good guy, but not everyone understands." He gave Jane a sheepish grin.  
"Thanks Gio." Jane said as she watched him bend down and begin to sift through his tool box looking for what he needed. "Hey, um…can I ask you something?"  
Giovanni stopped what he was doing, looking up to find a serious expression looking back at him. "You know you can Jane. What is it?"  
"Why didn't you guys stop that asshole Joe from getting a few hits in?" She said as she nervously cleared her throat before running her fingers through her hair.  
"Welllll…." He stretched the word out as he stood up look at her. His brown eye's softened when he saw the pained expression on her face. "I guess the guys just don't know where to draw the line with you sometimes. You can run pretty hot, ya know."  
She tilted her head to look at him as she thought about what he had said. "I know I've got a temper; guess I get it from my Ma. But you just kinda left me hangin' there. He got me pretty good ya know. I've still got the bruises to prove it."  
"Listen Jane, you're always telling us not to treat you any different and fighting your own battle is one of those things we let each other do." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. He did feel guilty for not stopping things before they had started, but all too often he had been blindsided by Jane's temper when he had tried to intervene in the past.  
"Then why did you drag me away before I could finish him off?" She frowned at him, her voiced laced with impatience. She could still remember the anger that coursed through her body, the adrenaline rush she felt pushing all of the pain away, at least for that moment. Her palms still itched with the desire to have one last go around, but she also hoped she had seen the last of him.  
"Come on. That guy is gonna walk funny for a month after that last punch you gave him. I just didn't want to see you do somethin' you'd regret." Reaching out he touched the tip of her nose with a greasy finger, leaving a black smudge on her skin. "I'm sorry you felt like we didn't have your back though. It won't happen again, I promise."  
"’Kay…" She tried to look at the grease smudge on the end of her nose which only caused her eyes to cross. "I guess I can be kinda a hard ass sometimes."  
"Hey, you gotta be a hard ass if you're gonna play with a bunch of hard headed jocks." He laughed as he handed her a clean cloth to wipe her nose with. "Soooo, you and Maura…you know…yet?" He waggled his eye brows suggestively. Jane's answer came in the form of a greasy cloth to his face as they both laughed good naturedly.  
"You can be such a dog Gio." Jane jumped off of the stool to leave. "Thanks though, I needed a good laugh."  
"Anytime Rizzoli…" He waved at her as she headed towards the door.  
Jane stopped before closing the door. "Hey, you gonna come to New Year's Eve party my folks are havin'?"  
"Yep, your Ma already invited me."  
"Guess I'll see you then…and Gio…" Jane paused as she watched him pick up his tools to put them away. When he looked up at her expectantly, she smiled. "Thanks again." She said as she closed the door, leaving him alone again.  
***

"Hey, what time is it there?" Jane's asked as she leaned back against her head board, holding the phone against her chin and shoulder as she got comfortable.  
"Well, it's a six-hour difference so it's about almost midnight." Maura's voice was soft on the other end. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"  
"Nah. Ma took Tommy to basketball practice, she won't be home for another thirty minutes." Jane sighed as she propped a pillow behind her head. "Aren't you tired?"  
"A little, but I wasn't going to miss the chance to talk to you on the phone today." Maura pulled her blanket up closer around herself as she snuggled down in the warmth of her bed. "I've noticed that Frankie has been a perfect gentleman when he's picked up the phone the last few times we were talking."  
"Yeah, well I guess I sort told him I'd slip into his room one night and dip his hand into a bowl of warm water if he kept interrupting the way he was before." Jane let out a sigh. "Not to mention I've been in a pretty bad mood since you've been gone. No one wants to cross me." There was a definite pout in her voice and it caused Maura to smile.  
"I miss you Jane." Maura whispered.  
"I miss you too. Like really, really miss you." Jane whispered back, afraid if she said it too loud someone might hear the longing in her voice.  
"What have you been doing while I've been gone?" Maura asked as she imagined Jane laying back against her headboard, feet propped up on her bed wearing an oxford shirt and her torn jeans.  
"I went to see Gio today. Nothing much else, besides counting down the days until you come home." Jane crossed her feet as she propped them up at the end of her bed. With her index finger, she traced circles on the bare skin of her thigh where there was a hole in her jeans.  
"What, no Christmas shopping?" Maura shifted slightly so she could lie down while still holding the phone against her ear comfortably.  
"Frankie and I are gonna go tomorrow." Jane started to say. "Guess we should probably take Tommy too." She said more to herself than Maura.  
"Cutting it kinda close aren't you?" Maura inquired quietly.  
"What? We've got two more days, plenty of time." Maura could hear the sheepish grin in Jane's voice. "Don't tell me you're already done."  
"I was finished before we left for Paris." Maura laughed.  
"I'm sure you were." Jane absent-mindedly began to wrap the phone cord around her finger, watching as the finger turned red, then purple before she released the cord to allow the finger to return to its natural color again. "So what'da get me?"  
"I'd rather show you than tell you." Maura's voice held a slight seductive tone that had Jane shivering.  
"Um you're not playing fair." Jane groused even though she loved every minute of their playful banter.  
"Well I could tell you, but somehow I don't think it will have the same effect as if I showed you." This time Maura's playful flirting held something more serious. It was the sensual purr of her voice that had Jane sitting up straighter and Maura could almost hear the audible sound of Jane swallowing hard.  
"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Jane all but whispered as she felt her face flush, grateful she was alone in her room where no one could see her.  
"The only death I wish to be responsible for when it comes to you is 'La Petite Mort.'" Maura answered back in a whisper to match Jane's. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips at the thought of what she wanted to do to Jane.  
"I don't know what you just said, but damn do you sound sexy when you speak French." Jane pushed her hair away from her face as she felt her cheeks growing warmer with a flush that was now spreading quickly throughout her body.  
"Well, La Petite Mort is French for 'little death.'" Maura sounded slightly breathless as she continued in a quiet voice. "Also known as an orgasm…" She let the words reach out to Jane. Biting back the wicked grin she could feel spreading across her lips, she waited for Jane's response.  
Silence permeated the other end of the phone as Maura listened to Jane's short measured breaths. She could imagine the flushed cheeks that she knew Jane was struggling to hide as well as Jane's nervous habit of running her fingers through her hair.  
"Jesus Maura, you aren't shy about anything." Jane finally said.  
"Why should I be Jane? It's the truth. It's all I can do to keep my hands off of myself as I lay here in the dark, alone, thinking about all the things we could be doing to each other if I wasn't half-way around the world." The slight edge in Maura's voice indicated that she was being more truthful than playful.  
Again Jane was left speechless as she pondered what Maura had said. She felt the same way, but she didn't think she was brave enough to say it out loud.  
"Tell me Jane, what would you do to me if I was there right now in your room, just the two of us?" The playful tone returned but Maura wasn't about to let Jane off of the hook just yet.  
"Um…I…um…" Jane nervously cleared her throat. She wasn't used to expressing herself with words, especially when it came to sex. "I…um…I'm not sure" She stuttered.  
"Really? Because I know exactly what I would be doing to you right now if I was there." Maura's voice was soft, almost seductive causing Jane to shiver again in anticipation.  
"Yeah…?" Jane pushed herself to ask. She could feel that her cheeks were now burning with the blush she could feel racing across her face at the moment. "Tell me." She said as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand in a move to protect herself from embarrassment.  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Maura all but mocked. "I can hear you blushing from here."  
"I can handle anything you throw my way." Jane sat up straighter, her voice stronger. Pulling her hand away from her eyes, she took a few calming breaths determined to show Maura she could play along.  
"Okay, if you insist. But don't say I didn't warn you." Maura took a deep breath before slowly exhaling as she tried to think of where to start. "If I was there with you right now, I would start by gently running my fingers through your long, silky hair before pushing it over your shoulder to expose the tender skin at your neck. With a reverence reserved for only the most fragile works of art, I would trace my tongue along your jaw line down to the hollow of your throat where I would place the softest of kisses. My hands would slowly begin unbuttoning that light blue oxford shirt I am sure you are wearing right now before slipping it off of your shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor at your feet." She paused to allow her words to sink in. She could hear Jane's breathing becoming heavier. "Can you feel me Jane? Can you feel my mouth on you?"  
"Yes…" Was all Jane could say as her brain began to short circuit, making it difficult for her think coherently. She ran a finger along the buttons of the blue oxford shirt she was wearing, imagining Maura's hands slowly unbuttoning each button one at a time.  
"Good, because as my lips continue to move across your throat, my hands would begin to glide along the warm skin of your stomach causing your muscles to twitch under my touch. And I suppose you are wearing your sports bra, the one that keeps everyone guessing what it is you're hiding under all of that spandex. But do you know what Jane?" Maura asked.  
"What?" Jane barely got the word to form in her dry mouth.  
"I know what you hide under all of that macho bravado. You may want people to think that you are one of the guys, but I can see the woman underneath and she has the most beautiful body I have ever seen. Your body is lean and muscular without a doubt, but soft and curvy where it counts and that is where my hands are now finding refuse. I can feel your heart beating faster as I barley skim the sensitive skin along the sides of your breasts. I kiss you, swallowing your gasp, making it my own as I feel you tremble beneath my fingertips. Can you feel it Jane? Can you feel my touch?"  
"Oh god Maura…" Jane gasped as her body started to tingle all over at the images Maura was conjuring.  
"As my fingers move over your heated flesh, barely touching, only teasing, I wait for you to beg. I want you to beg Jane. I want to hear you say my name. I need it more than the air I breathe." Maura's voice was now tight with tension. "I need to hear you Jane."  
"Maura, please…" Jane struggled to speak, her need almost consuming her.  
"Tell me what you want Jane. Tell me where you want my hands." Maura's voice was soft, almost pleading.  
"I…I…want…." Jane hesitated, but before she could continue there was a soft knock at her door. The sudden sound had her jumping off of her bed so fast, the phone dropped from her hands hitting the floor with a resounding thud. "Oh shit…" She muttered as she struggled to grab the phone as the tangled cord caused it to twist and dance across her floor away from her.  
Maura could hear the struggle taking place in Jane's room. She knew without a doubt that Jane had been interrupted causing her drop the phone. All she could do was wait patiently for Jane to return so they could say good night.  
"Hey sorry…dropped the phone." Jane was breathless as she tried to get herself under control. Another knock on her door, this time louder echoed through her room causing her to freeze at the foot of her bed. "Yeah, just a sec…" She shouted to whoever was on the other side of her door. "Hey, I guess I gotta go." The disappointment in her voice carried all the way to Maura on the other end.  
"Jane…?" Maura sighed. "This isn't over. I'll be damned if I let another interruption stop us." Her words were laced with a tension that Jane wasn't used to hearing in Maura's normally calm voice.  
"Just come home. I'll be waiting for you and I promise, nothing is going to get in the way ever again." Jane did her best to sound convincing. It seemed that every time they had attempted to take the next step in their relationship, something or someone interrupted them leaving them both frustrated.  
"I'll hold you to that…and Jane…" Maura paused to make sure she had Jane's attention.  
"Yeah…?"  
"I expect an answer to my last question." The slight edge of tension was back in Maura's voice.  
"Um, yeah…I'll definitely have an answer for you." Jane whispered as her mother called out to her from the hallway. "I really gotta go and I know exactly where I want your hands, but you gotta wait 'til you get home to find out." The playfulness had returned as Jane found her courage to say what she was thinking. "Sleep tight beautiful. I wish you were here."  
"Only if I'm dreaming of you my sweet Jane." Maura frowned when she heard the click on the other end of the phone. Slipping the phone back into the cradle next to her bed, she let out a long frustrated breath. She didn't know what gods she had pissed off, but she said a short prayer to whoever was listening that she would finally get to experience the wonderful unknown she knew was waiting for her back home.  
***

"Maura…?" Constance tried again to get her daughters attention.  
"Hummm…?" Maura finally looked away from the window, regarding her mother with a pensive look. Her mind had been replaying her phone call to Jane a few nights before. Her body still hummed with unspent desire as the tension between them continued to build.  
"Where are you, because you certainly are not here." Constance tried to look Maura in the eyes, but Maura turned back to stare out the window of the small café they were sitting in. "Maura darling, look at me."  
"Yes mother…," Maura sighed as she turned to her Mother, the faraway look in her eyes still prevalent in the hazel-green that gazed into dark blue.  
"I've never seen you like this before. You never get attached to anything or anyone for that matter. What makes Jane Rizzoli different?" The question wasn't meant to insult, only to inquire.  
Taking a deep breath, Maura tried to find the words to explain what she was feeling. A multitude of phrases and cliché's ran through her mind before she decided on the simplest answer. "I love her mother…"  
"Yes, I suppose you do. Does she feel the same way?" Constance tilted her head slightly as if it would make the answer easier to hear.  
"Yes…" A small smile turned up the corners of Maura's mouth as she studied her mother's unfaltering expression. "Does that bother you?"  
"No, not in the way that you may think." The answer was quick and straight forward. "But I do worry that Jane is not all that comfortable with this new side of herself she is exploring at the expense of your heart."  
"She is trying very hard." Maura attempted to defend Jane, but deep down she was worried as well.  
"I do see that but still I worry. I don't want to see you get hurt." Constance crossed her arms as she looked across the table at Maura.  
"Why now?" The words even sounded harsh to Maura and she was the one who spoke them. She nervously cleared her throat before continuing. "I mean; you've never really shown an interest in my affairs before."  
Constance quietly considered what Maura had said. "I may not have actively shown an interest but I’ve always known. I believe in allowing you the freedom to make your own decisions Maura."  
"Why the change now?" Maura tried to hide the irritation that was building up.  
"I don't know, really? I guess I just have a bad feeling about this one." Constance began, but was cut off when Maura held up her hand.  
"Is this because you don't like Jane? Is she not cultured enough for you mother? Just because she doesn't recognize each and every painting in a museum does not make me love her any less."  
Looking away from the cold, hard gaze that Maura was giving her, Constance looked out at the people walking past the window they were sitting by. She couldn't really express what it was she was feeling about the whole situation, but she knew she needed to step back. If she wasn't careful, the already precarious relationship she had with her daughter would evaporate completely. With a shrug of her shoulders, she gave up to Maura's will. "I’m sorry. I really do like Jane. I also think she’s been good for you."  
Maura couldn't shake the suspicion that her mother was only placating her at the moment, but she really did not want to argue with her either. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of her mother's apology.  
"At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant." Constance mused out loud causing Maura to laugh. With a smile she reached across the table to place her hand on Maura's. "I know I'm not the most affectionate mother in the world, but I do love you Maura and I only want what's best for you."  
Maura tried to smile even though the slightest bit of physical contact from the woman who had raised her was foreign and made her uncomfortable. Even though her mother's hand was warm to the touch, she did not feel the same warmth that radiated from Angela whenever she had reached out to comfort Maura.  
Watching Maura shift uncomfortably in her chair, Constance realized how very far apart they had grown. With a sad smile, she watched as Maura retreated back into herself, the pensive look returning as she turned to gaze out the window again. On a whim, she decided there was only one thing left for her do before Maura disappeared into her daydream. "I think you should go back home before New Year's."  
A moment of silence passed before Maura realized what her mother had said. Looking back at Constance, she blinked a few times as if it would somehow help her to understand what had just been said. She had the most peculiar expression on her face making Constance laugh. "Really…?" She tilted her head slightly as she watched the smile spread across her mother's face.  
Constance nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "The way I see it; it will save me in the long run with all of the long distance phone calls. You do realize I could have flown Jane back and forth by now, first class no doubt."  
"You're going to let me go home to spend New Year's with Jane?" Maura wasn't sure she had heard her mother correctly.  
"Yes Maura. I've already made the reservations for you. Merry Christmas dear." Constance sat up straighter in her chair as a feeling of accomplishment filled her.  
Reaching across the table, Maura took her mother's hand again in her own giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.  
"I think I have some idea. Far be it for me to keep you from your heart's desire." Constance said with the wave of a hand as if her decision was no big deal. "I just want you to be happy my dear. If that means sending you home early, so be it." She gave Maura a sheepish grin.  
"I think I'll surprise Jane." Maura said with an excitement Constance hadn't seen in a very long time.  
'I definitely made the right decision…' Constance thought to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. "Now, tell me dear…what are your plans for New Year's?"  
When Maura's cheeks turned a light pink, Constance rolled her eyes. She was thankful that she was actually seeing a reaction from her usually stoic daughter but decided it was best to change the subject. "Okay, let me tell you what my plans are." She laughed again, this time drawing Maura in as well. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Maura relax for the first time since they had left Boston.  
***

"So did you have a good Christmas Janie?" Angela asked as she stirred the sauce for their spaghetti dinner.  
"Yeah…" Jane gave a non-committal shrug of her shoulders. Leaning back against the kitchen counter she watched her mother bustle around the small room.  
"I hope you did. We did our best you know." Angela sighed as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. It was hard to miss the melancholy mood Jane had been in since Maura left.  
"Aw Ma, it was great really. I'm sorry I've been such a downer. It's just…" Jane paused as she silently deliberated whether to say what she was thinking.  
"You miss Maura." It was a statement, not a question.  
Jane was quiet as she studied her mother who was looking at her with an open and innocent expression.  
"I miss her too, although I guess it's not the same…is it?"  
This was the question that had Jane turning away from her mother's questioning gaze. For some reason, she started to feel dizzy but then she suddenly realized that she needed to breathe. Taking a deep breath which was more like a gulp of air, she gripped the counter behind her as if it was the only thing holding her up.  
Angela watched Jane intently, noting each and every moment no matter how subtle. She hadn't meant to broach the subject just yet, but it somehow slipped out giving her no choice but to carry on. "I've invited Carly for New Year's." She paused as she watched Jane's eyes grow wide. "And Ryan…"  
Somehow Jane reached deep down to find her voice. "Um…." It was all she could muster from her extremely dry throat.  
"Yes Jane." Angela moved until she was standing right in front of her speechless daughter. "I know. I've known for some time now."  
"How…?" Jane shifted uncomfortably as her mother moved closer to her.  
"Call it a mother's intuition." Angela tried to smile as she reached out to place a hand on either side of Jane's face. "I know Jane and it's okay…but…" She hesitated as she looked over her shoulder towards the living room where Frank was watching TV. "I think its best we keep it between us." She looked back at Jane with a sad expression. Lifting up on her toes, she leaned forward and kissed Jane on the forehead. "I won't pretend to understand but I love you. No matter what…I will always love you."  
For a brief moment, Jane couldn't see her mother standing in front of her because of the tears that filled her eyes. She also couldn't speak due the knot that had lodged itself in her extremely dry throat, so she just nodded her head. She wasn't sure how she felt or how she should feel about what her mother had just said. A mixture of relief, fear, and anxiety ran through her mind. Her mother had just intimated that she understood the depth of Jane and Maura's relationship, giving Jane nothing more than unconditional acceptance. If she thought about it, she hadn't expected anything less from her mother, but she also knew in her heart that it would be something her father would have a harder time coming to terms with. As she stood there unable to move and looking into her mother's eyes, she realized she was going to be okay.  
The silence was beginning to make Angela nervous so she did the only thing she could think of, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Jane, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "I'm here if you need to talk." She whispered into Jane's ear.  
Letting herself be held by her mother, Jane melted into the hug that was meant to comfort. "I know Ma. When I'm ready…" Jane struggled to speak as she cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and let her mother's love and acceptance flow through her. When they pulled apart to look at each other, Jane had the first genuine smile on her face since Maura had left.


	18. Unconditional Love

Chapter 18- Unconditional Love  
"You what?" Angela looked at her husband, eyes wide with surprise at what he had just said.  
"I said that I invited Casey to the New Year's Eve party tonight." He furrowed his dark brows in question as he watched Angela. "What? I thought it would cheer Jane up."  
"You should have asked her Frank. They're not really dating anymore." Angela sighed as she thought about her daughter’s temper, especially if there was any implication that someone was trying to meddle in her life.  
"She'll be fine with it." He paused for a second before continuing. "What do you mean they aren't really dating anymore?"  
"Come on Frank…did he know about the party? Did Jane even know he was in town?" She threw her hands up in the air in irritation. "They aren't together anymore. Just let it go."  
"Well I disagree; I think Jane will be happy to see him." He tried to stand his ground even though his voice betrayed his uncertainty. He leveled his gaze at Angela giving her a look that put an end to the conversation.  
Standing with her hands on her hips, Angela studied her husband as he picked up the TV controller and began changing the channels. Turning his back to her, he had essentially told her they were through talking. "Yeah, whatever…" She said with a flourish as she spun on her heel to go back to the kitchen, the only room she seemed to find comfort in. Her cheeks burned with anger as she thought about what Frank had done. Even she wasn't brave enough to try to force Jane into something she didn't want and Angela knew in heart it wasn't Casey Jones that Jane wanted.  
***

Jane stood in her room looking at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door. The black cocktail dress she was wearing reflected back at her causing her smile. It was a rare moment for her to wear a dress, but tonight she just felt the need to do something different, not to mention her mother had been begging her to wear it, at least once. It was a small concession to make her mother happy.  
"Wow…" A voice said from her open door. "You look great."  
Brown eyes met blue in the reflection of the mirror Jane was looking at. She smiled at her cousin Carly who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as she admired Jane. Carly gave an appreciative whistle as she looked Jane up and down.  
"Yeah?" Jane wasn't usually self-conscious, but she wasn't used to showing people this side of her. Even though she knew she looked nice, she felt extremely uncomfortable. She fidgeted anxiously with hem of the black material that fell just above her knees allowing her anxiety to show.  
"Yeah…" Carly grinned as she walked into the room to get a better look. "What's the occasion?" There was a playful tone in her voice as she watched Jane shift uncomfortably under her gaze.  
"Ha ha, you're so funny." Jane reached out to give Carly a gentle shove, but found only air as Carly dodged the move. "What're you doin' here so early?"  
"I told Aunt Angela I'd come early to help her out." Carly said as she hung a black garment bag on the back of Jane's door. "You know…with the cooking."  
"Oh, yeah? Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Jane asked as she nodded in the direction of the black bag that now hung on the back of her door.  
"Yep…but it's nothing compared to this." Carly swept her hands up and down to show she was indicating Jane's dress. "You're gonna take Maura's breath away."  
"Too bad she won't be here." The frown on Jane's face quickly turned neutral. For some reason she didn't want Carly to know how disappointed she was that Maura wasn't going to be there.  
"Oh, yeah…sorry, I forgot she was out of town. Too bad…" Carly sighed as she sat on the edge of Jane's bed.  
"So…" Jane began as she sat next to Carly. "Ryan is coming tonight." It was a statement that held the barest hint of a question.  
"She is…" Carly pushed her hair away from her face and Jane could see the light blue of her eyes darken slightly with uncertainty. It was as if she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself before she did.  
"What?" Jane inquired noticing Carly's hesitancy.  
"You know your Ma came to see me?" Carly watched Jane carefully. She wasn't sure what Jane knew about their visit or what may have been said after.  
"Um…no I didn't." Jane furrowed her brows in confusion. "I know that she invited you and she said she invited Ryan as well, but she never told me she went to talk to you."  
"Well…" Carly blew out a puff of air, causing her bangs to flutter up before falling back down slightly covering her eyes. "She did and we talked…about things." It took a moment but she finally saw the comprehension light up Jane's dark eyes only to be quickly replaced with the flicker of apprehension.  
Jane nodded and swallowed hard knowing the direction the conversation was headed.  
"She actually came to talk to me about you and Maura, acknowledging my relationship with Ryan was just a bonus I guess." Carly tried to smile, but her insecurity was written all over her face.  
"And…?" Jane hung her head in defeat, already knowing the answer to the question. Angela had already talked to her a few days ago about Maura as well as indicating she had a full understanding of where things stood between them.  
"She was concerned about your relationship with Maura. Said she had some questions for me." Carly leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the ceiling. "You can imagine my surprise when she said that." Tilting her head to the side, Carly looked at Jane. She could see that Jane was trying to figure out where things had gone wrong.  
"I suppose…" Jane began to play with the hem of her dress, letting her fingers graze over the silky material as she tried to gather her thoughts.  
"Of course I asked her what she meant by that. Acted like I didn't know what she was talking about. But you know your Ma, she just gave me that look that told me she knew everything without having to say it."  
"Yeah, I know that look. I get it almost every day of my life. But the question is how did she know?" Jane wondered out loud.  
"Seems she's known for a while." Carly paused for dramatic effect which was so far out of character for her that Jane stopped fidgeting and looked at her. "And so has my mother." Carly gave Jane a serious look. "Apparently they both decided not to say anything. They thought it would be best to let me to tell them when I was ready. I guess your Ma couldn't wait anymore."  
"What did you tell her?" Jane ran her fingers through her recently straightened hair, pushing it over her shoulder. It was an unusual feeling not finding the unruly curls that she was used to.  
"I didn't confirm or deny it Jane. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she already knows how you and Maura feel about each other. She did tell me that she wants you to come to her when you're ready, just as she hopes I will go to my own mother." Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if I'm ready but I don't think I have much of a choice anymore. At least my parents aren't going to be here tonight so I'll have a few days to decide what I want to do." She said almost as an afterthought.  
"I'm sorry Carly. I didn't mean to force your hand in this situation." Jane's shoulders slumped under the strain she was feeling as she thought about the fact that Carly was finally going share her secret. A wave of fear moved through her stomach as she thought about the huge step Carly was about to take. With a sigh, Jane wondered if she would be able to find the courage to do the same anytime soon.  
Silence settled around them as Carly thought of what she was going to say next. Her eyes traveled over Jane's room and she came to realize just how young Jane still was. Her clothes were strewn about the floor barely leaving any space to walk. Trophies lined a shelf above Jane' desk and her record collection sat in the corner without a speck of dust. A small smile creased Carly's lips as she thought about the fact that Jane now had something she hadn't had when she was a teenager, support from people who loved her. She didn't want to see Jane make the same mistakes she had.  
"You didn't Jane. The time has come. I need for my family to know who the love of my life is." Carly began but was interrupted by a light knock on the open door.  
"Did you call?" Ryan stood in the door way watching the cousins intently wondering if she had interrupted something serious. There was a somber feeling that hung heavily in the air around them, but Ryan relaxed instantly when Carly smiled at her.  
"Speak of the devil and she'll come." Carly jumped up off of Jane's bed. Reaching for Ryan, she pulled the small blonde into the room and into her arms. "Sorry I left you down there alone."  
"No worries, I enjoyed spending time with Angela, but would you please tell her that I can't cook to save my life. For some reason she thinks you're the big bad butch and I'm the domestic one." Ryan smirked causing her green eyes to sparkle good-naturedly and her nose to crinkle up in that cute way that caused Carly's knees to go week.  
"Blame it on her." Carly pointed at Jane.  
It was a move that had Jane becoming defensive. She wasn't sure what she was being blamed for. "What…?" Jane watched the smile on Carly's face grow wider as she felt herself bristle with irritation.  
"It's a Rizzoli trait…being macho…and you my dear are the worst." Carly hitched her thumb at Jane drawing a sheepish smile from her. Leaning down, Carly kissed Ryan's forehead. "But I will let Aunt Angela know that you can't even boil water."  
"Hey, just cuz I'm short and cute…" Ryan poked Carly in the stomach. "Doesn't mean I can't be macho."  
"Far be it from me to deny you of your machismo." Holding her hands up in surrender, Carly stepped back to look at Ryan whose eyes now held a slight smolder at their spirited banter.  
Watching Carly and Ryan interact with such ease had Jane grinning. She wondered if people saw her and Maura the same way. She couldn't help as a small frown took over her smile as she thought about how much she missed Maura.  
"You missing someone?" Carly asked when she noticed the frown on Jane's face.  
Jane nodded as she let out a long sigh. "I just wish she could be here tonight. She won't be home until Sunday."  
"Aw, to be young and in love." Ryan sighed as she threw herself down on Jane's bed next to her.  
"Hey, we're still young and in love." Carly huffed slightly offended.  
"Always and forever babe…" Ryan blew an exaggerated kiss to Carly drawing a smooth seductive smile from her girlfriend.  
"Don't tempt me woman. I'm not above tickling as a form of torture." Carly had an evil glint in the depths of her light blue eyes that had Ryan squirming out of her reach.  
"Don't you dare!" Ryan wagged a finger at Carly in the negative stopping the advance. "You remember what happened the last time you tried."  
Jane watched as Carly tried to hide a sheepish grin. "Yeah…well…um…" Carly tried to clear her throat as her face turned bright red, drawing a deep, full bellied laugh from Ryan.  
"I see you do remember." Ryan almost purred causing Jane to throw her hands up in the air in an attempt to stop Ryan from continuing.  
"Whoa…you guys are too much. I think I'll go see if my Ma needs some help." Jane said as she jumped off of her bed and backed out of the room, embarrassment written all over her face.  
Both Carly and Ryan watched as Jane high tailed it out of her room, leaving them alone. Neither one of them could hold back the laughter at the sight of Jane rushing out the door.  
Ryan reached her hand out for Carly to help pull her up from her sitting position on Jane's bed. A strong hand wrapped around her own, pulling her to her feet and into waiting arms. "If I didn't say it earlier, thank you for bringing me." She snuggled against Carly's neck, burying her face in the dark hair that fell around Carly's broad shoulders.  
Taking a deep breath to belay the heavy emotions she was feeling, Carly tightened her hold on Ryan. "It's time that I share you with my family. I'm sorry it took me so long."  
A comfortable silence fell over them as they stood in the middle of Jane's messy room just holding each other, sharing comfort and strength. Carly could feel Ryan shift causing her to look down into very serious green eyes looking up at her.  
"You know?" Ryan asked. Her voice held a subdued tone that had Carly worried. "Jane really is a slob." She said as she tried to smother the giggle that threatened to pour forth.  
"You are such a brat sometimes but I love you…very, very much." Carly sighed as she placed a quick kiss to the tip of Ryan's nose. "I guess we'd better get downstairs and see what Aunt Angela needs help with."  
"’Kay, but I expect a proper kiss at midnight, even if I have to drag you back in the closet to get it." Ryan said as she squeezed Carly tighter trying to bring some levity to the situation they had found themselves in. It had been a long time coming, but Ryan was happy to finally be able to share some of the Rizzoli family traditions. She hoped from this day forward, they would be able to share so much more with the people that Carly called family.  
Carly could only smile as she let Ryan's love flow into her giving her the courage she knew she would need to get through the night. She knew the time had come and with Ryan at her side, come whatever may; they would survive as long as they had each other.  
***

Maura's stomach was twisted in nervous knots as she anticipated the evening to come while she continued to get ready. Slipping into a pair of tailored, charcoal gray pants, she smoothed down the crease as she admired herself in her mirror. She tucked in the starched white, button up shirt she was wearing, before slipping into a jacket that matched the pants. The outfit had been one of the things she brought home from Paris. She had surprised her mother by picking it out with thoughts of Jane running through her mind. Her normally conservative tastes that had a very limited repertoire of dresses were pushed to the back of her mind when she imagined Jane's reaction to seeing her in the somewhat androgynous suit.  
Even though she was tired from her flight the night before, she could feel the buzz of excitement as she stepped back so she could see herself better. Pushing her hair away from her face, Maura watched it fall in soft curls around her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection, knowing that she looked incredibly dapper.  
She looked at her watch to see what time it was, noting that it was almost ten. Again she felt that nervous wave roll through her stomach as she thought about seeing Jane, hoping that she would indeed surprise her. Slipping her feet into her black loafers, she grabbed her keys from her night stand and headed down the stairs. With one last look around, she headed out the door towards what she hoped would be an unforgettable night.  
***

Angela watched as Frank studied his niece from across the room, a frown on his face. Pushing her way through the small crowd in her living room, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen where they could talk privately.  
"What's with that look?" She inquired as she began placing small meatballs in a bowl before handing them to him.  
"Who is that woman with Carly?" He asked as he leaned against the counter setting the bowl down as he waited for Angela to answer.  
"That would be Ryan…she's a…friend of Carly’s." Angela started to say but wavered under Frank's stern gaze.  
"Well, they seem awful familiar with each other, if you know what I mean." He scowled at his wife.  
"So what if they are?" Angela turned away from him to stir something on the stove. She could feel her temper begin to rise at the look in his eyes.  
"I don't know if I approve of that Angela." He said his voice laced with tension at the challenge in her tone. "I'm not sure I want them here."  
"Well I invited them and I want them here." Angela turned back around to look at Frank.  
"It's my house…" He started to say, but was cut off when Angela held up her hand stopping him.  
"It's my house too." Her glare was steely and her mouth was set in a grim line.  
Frank buckled under the intensity, knowing full well that he wouldn't win an argument with his wife when she looked at him with the resolve he found looking back at him.  
"I can't say I approve, but…" He shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "At least she's not my daughter."  
Angela felt her heart break as she tried not to show how much that comment had hurt her. It was a callous statement that caused her to hold her breath for moment before she exhaled loudly. "She is still the same person she was before." Her voice was soft as she silently pleaded with him to understand.  
"Yeah, I suppose." He said nonchalantly as he turned to leave, but something stopped him. "There isn't anything you need to tell me, is there?" His eyes found hers, holding her gaze in question.  
Angela blinked a few times, not sure what she should say. With a shake of her head, she turned back to the stove letting him know he could leave. She couldn't bring herself to answer with her voice, afraid it would betray her. As she heard the door close behind him, she could no longer hold back the tears that began to slowly stream down her face as her heart broke again, but this time for her daughter.

 

***

"Jane, you look incredible." Casey said as he stepped up behind her pressing his body into hers from behind.  
The sound of his voice and the feeling of someone standing too close took her by surprise. A feeling of dread settled over her like blanket as she tried to move away from him. She suddenly felt too hot in the close quarters of the room that was filled with family and friends. The constriction in Jane's throat was making it difficult for her to catch her breath drawing an unwelcomed leer from Casey. It was obvious that Casey thought Jane was happy to see him but her only thought was that she wanted to escape.  
"Um…hi Casey. I didn't know you were home." Jane turned around slowly to give her attention to the young man she used to date. She stepped back so she could no longer feel him and his overly familiar touch.  
"Yeah, your Pop invited me. He thought it would be a nice surprise." He grinned at her thinking that he was somehow making her night with his appearance. The arrogance in his statement had Jane seconds away from a quick retort but she forced herself to it bite back.  
Frankie looked over to see his sister caught like a deer in headlights. He gave her a curious look before he realized who she was talking to. He gritted his teeth as he cursed softly under his breath at the sight of one slightly smug Casey Jones.  
"Well, surprise isn't exactly the word that comes to mind." Jane tried not to scowl as she saw her father approaching, a huge grin on his face.  
"Casey, glad you could make it. Surprised Janie?" He said as he shook Casey's hand.  
Her father's beaming smile had Jane pushing down her irritation. "Yeah…thanks for the…um…surprise Pop." Jane tried to smile back. She could see her mother across the room, a concerned look on her face.  
"Well, I'll leave you two love birds to get reacquainted." He said slapping Casey on the back as he turned to leave them alone.  
Jane rolled her eyes, catching Frankie's attention. She silently begged him to help her get out the situation she was in.  
"What's wrong Jane? You don't look too happy to see me." Casey frowned as he watched a myriad of emotions pass over Jane's face.  
"No Casey, you look good. I'm glad you came." Jane started to say before she was interrupted.  
"Come on; let's find a quiet place to catch up. It's a little loud in here." Casey said as he pushed Jane towards their mud room past the kitchen in the back of the house.  
Frankie watched helplessly as Jane was pushed out of the room and out of his sight. As he looked around, trying to see where his sister had disappeared to, his eyes fell on Maura as she came through the front door. His mouth dropped open with shock as he watched her move through the crowd to where he stood.  
"Surprise…" She smiled at him, her eyes alight with excitement.  
"Wow, Maura…you look…" He tried to find the words, but he failed to come up with something that would do her justice. Maura stood in front of him wearing a tailored suit and the irony of the situation did not escape him as he thought of Jane who was wearing a dress.  
"Incredible, I think is the word you're looking for Cuz." Carly's smooth voice caused Frankie to nod vigorously.  
"Yeah, Jane's gonna freak when she sees you." Frankie tried to contain the awe he was feeling.  
"I have a feeling that Maura's in for a surprise of her own." Ryan moved up behind Carly. Her smile held the hint of mischief as she thought of Jane's cocktail dress.  
"Carly…Ryan…" Maura wrapped her arms around one and then the other. "You're here…together?"  
"Nothing like being forced to show your hand." Carly quipped with a wry grin.  
Maura raised an eyebrow in question as she looked from Carly to Ryan and then to Frankie. It was Frankie's look of pure confusion that caused her to laugh.  
"We'll explain later, maybe over dinner at our place next week." Ryan whispered in Maura's ear, drawing a strange look from Carly.  
Maura nodded as her eyes swept across the room looking for the one person she couldn't wait to see. When her eyes locked with Angela's she wasn't sure how to react, but the small smile that curved the older woman's lips gave her the impression that everything was okay. Maura smiled back before her eyes went back to searching the small crowd for Jane.  
"I think Jane went that way." Carly pointed towards the hallway leading to the back door. She hadn't seen Casey following Jane.  
Maura grinned and nodded her acknowledgement as she took off in the direction Carly had indicated.  
Frankie watched Maura as she walked away; suddenly feeling the sensation of unease hit him in the stomach like a fist.  
"Why do look like you're gonna be sick all of a sudden Frankie?" Carly asked as she watched his color turn from a healthy pink to an awful green.  
"That's the direction Jane went…with Casey." He said gripping Carly's arm as if it would somehow make him stronger.  
"Oh shit…" Ryan sighed as her wide eyes went from Frankie to Carly to the direction Maura had just gone.  
"So, did you miss me…cuz I sure missed you." Casey leaned close to Jane who was using the wall behind her to hold herself up as he attempted to press against her again.  
"Look Casey, I'm glad to see you, but things have changed." She said as she pushed against his chest trying to put some distance between them.  
"What? Is there someone else?" He asked as he ran a hand down Jane's bare arm to take her hand in his.  
As gently as she could, Jane tried to pry her hand from his strong grip. With some effort, she was able to move away from him enough to see over his shoulder and what she saw took her breath away.  
Maura stood in the dimly lit hallway, watching with wide eyes. At first she couldn't move or look away as she saw someone pinning Jane against the wall in a very familiar way. It appeared to her that Jane was more than willing since she wasn't making an effort to get away. Maura was sure she was having some sort of nightmare, but when her eyes locked on Jane's she knew what she was seeing was real.  
The sudden look of desire that flashed across Jane's face had Casey moving closer. Mistaking her reaction, he boldly placed his hand on her thigh and moved his fingers under the hem of her dress to stroke the warm skin he found there.  
Maura's eyes widened as she watched Casey move his hand to touch Jane. She couldn't look away as he leaned in to capture Jane's lips and then her world crumbled around her when they made contact. Jane didn't even try to stop him as he hungrily took what Maura had thought was hers. Without a word, she turned and slipped away.  
As the vision that was Maura faded from Jane's eyes, she realized that Casey was kissing and touching her. Slowly realization dawned on her when she saw Frankie standing in the same place Maura had been, a sad look on his face.  
"No…Casey…stop…" She tried to push him away, but he didn't stop. "I said no!" Her movements became frantic against him, but he ignored her.  
"Come on Jane, it's been too long…I need you." He tried to whisper in her ear, but felt a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him away. "Wha…?" Turning he found himself face to face with three very angry sets of eyes burning a hole in him.  
"Back off Casey." Frankie squared his shoulders to try to make himself taller. He could see a thankful smile on Jane's face as she pushed past Casey. Jane's trembling hand touched his arm and he could tell she was trying to gain some control over her overflowing emotions.  
"She was here right?" She looked at Carly and Ryan who could only nod back at her. "Where did she go?" Jane started to panic as the implications of what Maura thought she saw sank in. "Shit…please tell me that the best thing in my life didn't just walk out the door." Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill out.  
"Go after her." Ryan pushed Jane towards the front door.  
"How the hell am I gonna do that? Our car is blocked." Jane said as she stormed into the living room on shaky legs, almost running into her mother.  
"What's going on? Did I just see Maura leave?" Angela looked around confused grabbing Jane by the arms to help steady her. She could see the flush of anger coloring Jane's cheeks as she tried to pull away. The sudden movement caused Angela to hold her tighter forcing Jane to stop. "What happened?"  
"She thought she saw me and Casey…but…it wasn't like that." Jane had a sudden feeling of desperation wash over her as she tried to explain what happened. "Really Ma. He tried, but I don't want him." Jane had a wild look in her eyes.  
"It's okay sweetheart, just go find her. Explain things. I'm sure she'll understand." Angela tried to soothe Jane's fears away.  
"How the hell am I supposed to get the car out? It's blocked by about a hundred other cars." The anxiety in Jane's voice was to an all-time high as her voice rose above the chatter in the room.  
"Hey…Rizzoli…" A voice caught Jane's attention from across the room. "Catch…"  
Jane looked up just in time to see a set of silver keys flying towards her. With a grin, she reached out and snatched them from the air before they could sail over her head. "Thanks Gio." She called out.  
"Take care of my baby. The helmets on the back." He called back to her, a huge grin on his face.  
Without much thought, Jane kicked off her dress shoes before slipping one foot into a boot. It was the hand of her father on her arm that stopped her.  
"Where are you going? Casey's still here." He asked her, his voice stern.  
"I'm going after Maura." Jane didn't look at her father as she slipped her other foot into her boot. Several scenarios of how the evening should have ended flashed through her mind as she tried to ignore her father.  
"You can't leave, you have a guest." He tried again to stop her.  
"Pop, I love you but you really need to let go of my arm." Jane almost growled as she struggled against his hold.  
Frank pulled his hand away as if he had suddenly been burned. He looked around trying to find someone to back him up, but all he saw was the stern gaze of Angela as her eyes flashed with an anger that had him taking a step back away from Jane. "I don't understand…" His voice was quiet, almost meek.  
"Then don't ask the question if you don't want to know the answer." Jane looked him in the eyes, her resolve written all over her face.  
All he could do was stand back and nod at her. As he watched her head towards the door, he called out to her causing her to stop and look back. She had an impatient expression on her face, but he could also see a sadness that almost took his breath away. Reaching across to the coat rack, he grabbed his leather jacket and tossed it too her. "Take this, its cold out there." Without another word he turned and disappeared down the hall past a thoroughly confused Casey.  
With one last look over her shoulder, Jane tried to smile at her mother. 'Go' her mother mouthed to her as she pointed to the door. With a final nod, Jane pulled the oversized jacket on over her dress leaving her family in stunned silence.  
***

It didn't take long for Angela to find Frank as she looked out on their back porch from the kitchen window. She could see him as he sat on the steps, head held in his hands and shoulders slumped in defeat. With a sigh, she grabbed two coats as she made her way to the back door before opening it. With a shiver, she stepped out into the cold night air as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. She didn't say a word as she took her place next to him in the dim light cast by the street lamp. His dark hair was illuminated in almost an iridescent glow, but his face was hidden in shadow.  
"We need to talk about this Frank." Angela let out a long slow breath. She watched as the white puff of air swirled up and over her head before disappearing in the darkness. Something tugged at her as she realized how much things had changed in a matter of minutes. A tightness gripped at Angela's chest as anxiety set in brought on by the uncomfortable silence that continued to surround her and Frank. Even though there was barely any physical space between them, Angela had never felt so far away from the man she loved.  
"I don't know if I can." He shook his head almost choking on the words as he struggled to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat. As another uncomfortable silence descended upon them as Angela tried to patiently wait for Frank to speak again. "How long have you known?"  
"Well, I've suspected for a while. But I wasn't sure until a few days ago." Angela looked up at the sky. It was an overcast night that hid the moon and stars from view making the darkness seem all the more dreadful.  
"How could you have let this happen?" He wanted to blame someone, make them hurt as much as he was hurting. It only took a second for his muddled mind to chase away the blame he had placed on Angela. "Where did we go wrong?" His voice held a quiet desperation as he turned to look at Angela.  
Handing Frank the coat she had brought out with her, Angel tried to bury her resentment at having his guilt placed on her shoulders. She knew she needed to choose her words carefully. She waited as he slipped his arms into his coat before turning back to her, an expectant look on his face.  
"I don't think we did anything wrong Frank. This isn't a punishment for being bad parents." Angela shrugged her shoulders. "This doesn't change anything. She is still our daughter."  
"It's unnatural; it goes against everything we've been tau…" Frank started to say but stopped abruptly when he saw the flicker of anger growing in Angela's eyes.  
"I won't have you talking about Jane that way. You can believe what you want, but I refuse to condemn her for loving someone." Angela tried to explain. Her anger was evident in her tone, but she still wanted to be civil.  
"But she's in love with another girl, Angela. I didn't raise her to be that way." Frank's voice was full of tension.  
"And I didn't raise her to deny her heart." Angela's tone was curt. "You are at a crossroads Frank…make sure you understand what you could lose if you make the wrong choice." It wasn't a threat, but the statement hit him like a punch to the stomach.  
Frank looked away from Angela, unable to bear the burden she had placed at his feet. "If you are referring to my grandparents…" He swallowed hard before continuing. "Sophia was a different story." He tried to reason.  
"How? How is she any different than Jane or Carly for that matter? Your grandparents turned their back on their only daughter, forcing her to live her life halfway across the world, away from those who loved her..." Her anger was starting to seep through her control. "Do you want that? You know how much trouble Carly had as a teenager…probably because she didn't have the support she needed when she started questioning her life." Angela paused for a moment as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "I've seen the way Carly is with Ryan. I am thankful for that Frank. We almost lost Carly. She was in such a dark place for so long. Ryan brings the light back into her life. The best thing your brother did was send her live with Sophia…it allowed Carly to open herself to be loved. How can that be wrong?"  
"It's probably why she ended up the way she is now." Frank huffed drawing an exasperated sigh from Angela.  
"You know that's not true." She shifted slightly to look him in the eyes. "Tell me you know that's not true." The question hung in the air thick with unspoken tension and anger.  
With a weak nod he dropped his head back into his hands. "I just don't understand this. I don't want her to be this way." His voice held a sad desperation. "What kind of life is she going to have?"  
"The kind of life she chooses Frank. And with our love and support, I have no doubt it will be wonderful." The conviction in Angela's voice almost had Frank convinced.  
"I don't know how to do this Angela. I won't be able to look at her the same way." His voice trailed off.  
"How can you say that Frank? You've always pushed her to play hard, not let anyone tell her no…"  
"Are you blaming me for this?" He sat up straighter a sudden flash of anger coloring his cheeks. "Being a tomboy is not the same. It's not a sin…"  
"Stop right there." Angela growled, her voice full of ire hinting at the Irish temper that was fighting to let loose on the man next to her. "You will not…I repeat…will not ever say anything like that to me again. If you make me choose, you will lose every single time. Don't push me Frank."  
When he looked at her, he could have sworn that he saw her eyes glowing with the fury she was barely containing. He nodded his head at her, not sure he would be able to find his voice under her steady glower.  
After a moment, Frank felt his courage come back. "I'm sorry, I just feel like we've lost so much in such a short time." The sincerity in his words weighed heavily on both of their minds. "I wonder if I will ever have the chance to walk her down the aisle at her wedding and give her away?" He hadn't meant to say the words out loud.  
"You know; I've always had this dream of holding Jane's first born in my arms, looking down into the same chocolate brown eyes that I looked into when Jane was born." Her voice was wistful causing Frank to turn his head to face her. "But do you know what Frank?" She asked. When he shook his head, she gave him a small smile. "Now when I think about it…I can see beautiful hazel eyes with flecks of green looking back at me, and Jane's dimples…"  
"You know that can't happen." He interrupted.  
With a sad look, Angela shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't stop me from dreaming Frank. The dream isn't dead; it's just changed…that's all."  
"So, you think Maura has Irish in her?" He asked with a slight edge of playfulness in his tone drawing laughter from Angela causing them both to relax slightly. It was no secret that Angela had inherited her fiery temper from her Irish grandmother. "Cause if she does, that should make for some fireworks. Jane does have your temper."  
"Very funny, and yes I do think she has Irish in her." Angela help but grin, but she quickly sobered as she turned serious again. "I don't know what the future holds for them Frank, but you know how it is with first loves."  
"I do know Angela and I know you've never forgotten yours. I guess I should consider myself lucky he chose the Army instead of you." His words were laced with the pain that suddenly pierced his heart.  
"We have a good life Frank…please, I have no regrets." She leaned against his side and was relieved when she felt his arm move around her shoulder.  
"No regrets…" He sighed.  
They sat like that, drawing comfort from each other even though the air was bitterly cold around them causing them both to shake. The silence finally became comfortable as very different thoughts passed through both of their minds. Angela couldn't shake the image of a young man in uniform as her mind traveled to a time long gone, almost but not quite forgotten. The image caused her to shiver slightly against her husband's intended strength. Frank pulled her closer to him, tightening his hold to keep her warm as his mind wandered to his daughter. He didn't know if he would be able to move past the fear and uncertainty he was feeling as he thought about Jane.  
"I'm not sure I can accept this Angela." He struggled as the words got caught in his throat. When he felt her stiffen, he could just imagine the argument she was on the verge of presenting. Reaching across her so he could hold her with both of his arms, he leaned in and buried his face against her neck. "But I promise that I’ll try." He hoped that the words didn't sound as hollow to Angela as they did to him.  
"It's called unconditional love Frank." Angela whispered as she laid her cheek against the top of his head. Even though she knew Frank was willing to try, she still couldn't dispel the grief that swept over her. It wasn't Jane's uncertain future that suddenly had tears filling her eyes; it was the future she had given up for the man who now held her in his arms. There was no doubt that they loved each other, but still Angela couldn't dismiss the heavy feeling in her chest. She silently vowed that Jane would never have to make that choice or carry the regret of not knowing what could have been.


	19. Come Undone

Chapter 19-Come Undone  
With no visor to protect her from the chilly wind that blew against her face, Jane had no doubt it was the cause of the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Angrily she wiped at the moisture running down her cheeks as she tried to focus on the slick road ahead of her. Even though the air around her was cold, her skin felt hot as she used the back of her hand to try to push aside the wetness that was blurring her vision ever so slightly.  
Anger, fear, and anxiety raced through her veins causing her to shake as she gripped the handle bars tighter. She knew she needed to calm down, so when she came to the next red light, she let her legs out to balance the bike as she took a few deep breaths. Even though she was cocooned within her father's leather jacket, her legs were bare and exposed to the frigid night air but it barely registered in her mind.  
As she sat, waiting for the light to turn green, she twisted the throttle causing the engine to roar loudly beneath her. It was an exhilarating feeling that gave her some of her courage back as she thought about what awaited at her destination. Her mind wandered to the image of Maura standing in the hallway, the look of pure heartache and anguish on her face before she walked away. It wasn't until Jane saw the street light turning green in the reflection of the dark, wet road in front of her that she opened the throttle and roared down the road at an almost reckless speed.  
As Jane crested the final hill, her heart began to race when she saw Maura's car parked at the bottom in front of her house. Braking hard, the bike shuttered and skidded slightly under her as she killed the engine. Jane decided to push the bike the last few yards, not wanting to give away her arrival. For some reason she believed that the element of surprise was her only choice at this point. She was afraid that Maura would shut her down before she could even get to the door, let alone give an explanation.  
Stopping next to Maura's car, Jane slipped the kickstand down and allowed the bike to rest at a slight lean. She stood a few feet away from the porch, trying to decide what to do next. The thought had occurred to her that Maura might not open the door if she knocked. It would also take away that element of surprise she was going for. Jane took a few steps back so she could look up at the window she had climbed through on Thanksgiving. It was dark and she began to wonder if maybe Maura wasn't home. It only took a few moments for her to notice the flicker of light that briefly illuminated the room. It was the confirmation that Maura was indeed home. With a nod of her head, Jane made her final decision as she stepped away from the porch and front door.  
Climbing up the side drain pipe had been a lot easier the first time she had done it, but that first time she had been wearing jeans and tennis shoes, not a cocktail dress and motorcycle boots. As she struggled to pull herself up, her boots kept slipping and the weight of the leather jacket began to pull her down.  
"Shit, this was a lot easier the last time I did it." Jane grumbled as she slipped back down to the ground. Kicking her boots off, she tossed them onto the porch followed by the jacket which landed in a heap next to the scattered boots. With a frustrated sigh, she turned her attention back to the task at hand.  
As she worked her way up towards Maura's window, she had the sudden thought that the alarm might be on. Her mind raced as she tried to decide if she should continue and chance it or just give up and knock on the front door. When she saw the brief flicker of light in the window again she realized that Maura was probably still in her room and with a renewed determination, she continued to climb. She recognized that at this point she didn't care if she set off all the alarms in the neighborhood, all she cared about was getting to Maura and making things right.  
Jane's eyes widened as she approached the window, seeing that it was open just the slightest bit. She knew that it was an invitation, but she couldn't quell the uneasy feeling of what waited for her on the other side. Gently and as quietly as she could manage, she pushed it up just enough so she could slip through. As she climbed over the desk that was in front of the window, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust in the dim light of Maura's room. She could see the disarray of Maura's pants and jacket lying across her bed as if they had been thoughtlessly thrown there. The sight before her was out of character for Maura causing a jolt of dread to clench at her stomach. The idea that Maura had been upset enough to throw her clothes across the room had Jane rooted to the spot in front of the desk.  
Taking a deep breath, Jane let her eyes sweep over the rest of the room and realized that the flicker she had seen from below was the single candle that was sitting on the night stand next to Maura's bed. The flame danced around, giving the dark room an eerie appearance in its orange and yellow glow. As Jane watched the movement of light play across the floor and bed, the bathroom door opened and Maura stepped into the doorway.  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd close the window, its cold outside." Maura voice was devoid of any emotion.  
Jane stood frozen, afraid to move as if it might disturb the air around her, giving away her location incase Maura hadn't seen her yet. She had to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape her mouth as her eyes took in the silhouette of Maura's barely clothed form that blocked the bathroom light. Maura's face was shrouded in shadow, but the light illuminated behind her casting an outline that almost reached Jane where she stood. Jane could see that Maura was holding something in her hand, but she couldn't make out what it was. What she could make out were Maura's bare legs and the unbuttoned oxford shirt, the sleeves rolled halfway up Maura's arms. Without really feeling herself move, Jane turned around to close the window behind her before turning back to the silhouette that was now casually leaning against the doorframe.  
Leaning heavily against the doorframe, Maura griped the champagne bottle she was holding tighter as the condensation slipped through her fingers. She could see Jane standing with her back against the desk she was probably using to hold herself up. Maura wondered if Jane's legs were as shaky as hers were.  
"You left the window open…" Jane tried to explain as if she had to defend the fact that she had climbed through it.  
"I knew you'd come." Maura sighed allowing the hurt she was still feeling to echo in her soft voice. "But I thought you should work for it." Her mouth held the hint of a sad smile as she nodded towards the now closed window.  
"Maura…please…" Jane pleaded as she grabbed the desk behind her for support. She stopped speaking when Maura stepped away from the bathroom door, allowing the light to fully enter stopping just short of where she was standing. With wide eyes, she took in Maura's figure as she moved to the night stand where the candle sat. The soft light flickered across the supple curves of Maura's body causing Jane's mouth to go dry. With a quick intake of breath Jane felt her world tilt slightly at the sight of Maura in nothing more than her shirt and underwear. Her mind hadn't registered what she had seen earlier when Maura stood in the bathroom doorway, but now Jane couldn't control the shiver that ran through her body as Maura turned slightly towards her revealing the outline of a full breast beneath the white unbuttoned shirt. It was enough of a glimpse to rock Jane to her core.  
Maura set the champagne down and for a brief moment, allowed her fingers to linger over the cold neck of the bottle. In her other hand she held a glass that was half-filled with a clear, bubbly liquid. With a slight movement from her wrist, she swirled it around the rim causing the bubbles to break away from each other and rise to the top of the glass. Thoughtfully she watched as the bubbles broke on the surface before bringing the glass to her lips and tilting her head back to drink it in one swallow. With a sigh, she placed the empty glass next to the bottle before turning her attention back to a now speechless Jane. Even in the dim light of her room, Maura could see the look of desire on Jane's face. Her mind and body began a war of the wills as she tried to decide what she wanted to do next.  
Jane could tell that Maura was fighting an internal battle. Recognizing the contemplative look that she knew so well, her mind raced to find a way to convince Maura to listen to her. She knew that if she didn't do something soon, Maura's brain would talk her out of whatever it was she might do next.  
"Maura…what you saw…" Jane struggled to speak. "It wasn't what you thought." Maura's sudden movement had Jane stopping mid-sentence, her eyes going wide.  
"What do you think I saw Jane?" Maura asked as she slowly stalked across the room like she was a predator and Jane was the prey.  
"I know what you saw, but…" Jane was now struggling to breathe at the sight of Maura approaching her. With each measured step, Jane could feel her heart beating faster. There was something different about the way Maura moved towards her, it held a purpose, a confidence that Jane had never seen before. "What you saw Maura…was Casey taking advantage of my…distraction." She tried to explain.  
"Am I just a distraction to you Jane?" Maura's voice was husky as she moved closer before stopping just a few feet from Jane. She tilted her head to the side, regarding Jane quietly as if the answer would come to her at any moment.  
"No Maura, you're everything to me. Can't you see that? I'm sorry you thought I'd do anything like that to you…I wouldn't…ever…" Jane was breathless with need as she felt Maura's body heat reach out to her, warming her skin.  
"You know it took me about half the drive home to realize that." Maura paused as she tried to find the words to express what she was feeling. "But Jane, when I saw him…touching you the way I wanted to be touching you…I felt something wash over me, something I've never felt before." The distance between them shrank as Maura took another step closer. "Jealousy is a dangerous emotion; it causes the heart rate to elevate and blood pressure to rise." She paused as her eyes raked over Jane's body feeling both all of a sudden but for another reason. "I saw red. I knew I needed to get out of there before I did something we'd both regret."  
It took every bit of control for Jane to not grab Maura in her arms, but something told her Maura needed to finish. She bit back a groan as Maura stepped closer still, the movement causing the white oxford shirt to open just enough to reveal the soft, smooth skin of Maura's stomach. The palms of Jane's hands twitched with the desire to touch. It caused her to grip the desk behind her tighter as she attempted to maintain some sort of control.  
"All I could think, as I watched his hand move over your body…was that you're supposed to be with me." The words were barely a whisper as Maura's left hand moved to just below the hem of Jane's dress where she had seen Casey's hand. Looking straight into Jane's eyes, Maura held the gaze as she continued. "It was supposed to be me touching you Jane, not him." With the other hand, Maura trailed her fingertips up Jane's arm and across her shoulder until her hand rested behind Jane's neck, tangling in dark hair.  
The lightest of touches caught Jane's attention and she looked away. She watched with bated breath as Maura's hand moved slowly up and under the hem of her dress. Maura's palm skimmed the warm skin beneath drawing a gasp. It was almost too much too soon as Jane tried to catch her breath when she felt Maura's hand slip around to graze the inside of her thigh.  
"I need to know if this is what you want Jane." Maura's voice was quiet as she allowed her fingers to play along soft skin, tracing a delicate pattern. "Because if we go any further, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop." Her words were breathless as she leaned closer, pressing herself lightly against Jane's body. When Jane didn't answer, Maura slid her hand around to grab the back of the thigh she had been gently stroking. With one swift tug she pulled Jane's leg around her hip allowing their bodies to finally press firmly together. "I need to hear you say it Jane. Tell me you want this."  
It was the soft plea in Maura's voice that brought Jane's attention back to what Maura was saying and not what she was doing with her hands. When she looked away from Maura's hand which was now hidden beneath the black material of her dress, she was met with wide eyes filled with uncertainty and trepidation. 'Oh God…she thinks I don't want her…' Jane thought as she struggled to speak. The only thing she could do was nod her head vigorously as her voice failed to come to her.  
As Maura's eyes fell upon lips slightly parted in anticipation, she moved until she was barely a breath away from her goal. She gave the back of Jane's neck a gentle squeeze to return her attention back to the question that hung heavily in the air between them, waiting to be answered.  
Closing her eyes, Jane tilted her head back into Maura's touch. The movement caused her mouth to move away from Maura's. With a soft growl, Maura pulled Jane back until their lips were almost touching again. "Say it…" When Jane opened her eyes, Maura looked up into soft, velvety pools of brown and saw all of the answers to her questions.  
There was a demand in Maura's words, an authority that caused a flutter in Jane's stomach. Jane knew Maura needed to hear that she wanted her.  
"Yesssss…" Jane hissed through clenched teeth, her body humming from the onslaught of sensations before claiming Maura's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced slowly back and forth, twirling and dipping as a need to explore took over. Jane could taste the remnants of something sweet as she continued to seek the warmth of Maura's tongue and mouth against her own. So lost in the feel of Maura, Jane didn't realize they were moving until she felt the edge of Maura's bed against the back of her legs.  
Maybe it was the intensity of the kiss or the depth of craving that Maura felt, but before she knew what she was doing; she had pulled Jane across the room, guiding her towards the bed. With unsteady hands, she pushed Jane down, breaking their kiss.  
Jane let out a groan in protest as she fell back against the soft mattress. She looked up to find Maura peering at her from above with a determined expression.  
"You're beautiful Jane…in this dress…you take my breath away." Maura sighed hovering over Jane as she sat on the edge of the bed looking up. Lifting her hands to run her fingers through long dark hair, she let out a soft moan when she felt the silky strands move against her skin.  
Jane watched, transfixed by the sight of Maura above her and the feeling of strong fingers running through her hair. Again, Maura's shirt opened with her movements revealing the creamy, white skin beneath urging Jane to touch what was now within her reach. "Maura…wait…" Jane murmured softly.  
The cloud of desire that had fogged Maura's brain quickly disappeared when she heard Jane ask her to wait. She couldn't stop the surge of frustration as she anticipated Jane's next words. "I'm sorry Jane…" She began to pull away, needing to put some distance between them before she lost control.  
"No, don't…" Jane desperately grabbed at the front of Maura's shirt to stop her retreat. Her eyes moved from Maura's face to the gap in the material she was now holding in her hands as she slowly pushed it aside and off of Maura's shoulders. "I need…." She struggled to speak as more skin was revealed to her.  
"What do you need Jane?" Maura asked her voice laced with concern.  
"This…" Jane almost whimpered when what she needed was finally revealed to her. Her fingers traced the contours of Maura's stomach as they traveled up, barely brushing the underside of full breasts. The gentle, almost shy touch drew a gasp from Maura's lips. Reaching out, Jane grabbed Maura's hips and pulled her down so she was now straddling Jane's hips. She rose up just enough for her mouth to find the tender skin at Maura's throat where she began to place soft, yet insistent kisses.  
Maura didn't know how it had happened but her attempt to take control had slipped through her fingers in one swift move on Jane's part. The need to take over melted away when she felt Jane's warm mouth as it danced lightly over her skin. Maura simply closed her eyes at the sensation of hot, wet opened mouthed kisses as Jane's lips traveled from her neck down to the skin just above her breast. When she realized Jane had stopped, she looked down to find herself captured by a look of pure desire with a hint of uncertainty.  
"Maura, I'm not sure what to do." Jane's breath caught in her throat as she tried to explain her hesitation.  
Moving her hands to either side of Jane's face, Maura tilted her head back so she could look in Jane's dark eyes. With her thumbs, she tenderly traced along cheek bones, nose, and lips drawing a shy smile from Jane's mouth. "Don't think about it Jane…just…feel me responding to your touch."  
Jane's hands moved over Maura's stomach as they dipped lower causing Maura to move against the soft contact. She loosely wrapped her arms around Jane's neck to bring them closer together and to give her something to hold onto. The shift in positions was meant to further open herself up to Jane's touch but the movement brought Jane's lips closer to her breast causing the most delightful tingling sensation to spread out over her body.  
All of the instincts Jane never knew she had, took over when she felt Maura's nipple brush against her lips. She watched in awe as it hardened under her warm breath. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself lightly teasing Maura's breast with her tongue before tenderly raking her teeth over the sensitive spot. Maura let out a shuttering breath as Jane alternated between gentle tugs with her teeth and soothing strokes of her tongue.  
With each new sound that fell from Maura's lips, Jane felt bolder and bolder. With her newfound confidence, she ran her fingertips down Maura's stomach delighting in the way the muscles twitched under her touch. When her hand came to rest just above the waistband of Maura's underwear, Jane stopped and looked up seeking permission to continue. All doubts were washed away when she felt Maura roll her hips against her hand, inviting her in. Jane's hand and fingers trembled as they slipped past the final barrier producing a long, low moan from her as she felt for the first time the effect she had on Maura.  
"You feel…incredible…" Jane's voice was breathless as she moved her fingers in and around where Maura's need had gathered. The gentle exploration caused Maura to draw in a sharp breath as she moved to allow Jane a deeper connection.  
As Jane's fingers and mouth continued to taste, tantalize, and delight in the feel of Maura, she began to set a slow steady pace as Maura rocked her hips against her hand. Before she could get lost in the feel of warm skin and heated desire, Jane brought her attention to their synchronized rhythm that was beginning to crest. Moving her fingers faster, Jane's only thought was to encourage the soft sounds she needed to hear from Maura.  
"Ummmm…so good…" Maura exhaled softly as she clung to Jane. The urgency of her movements grew stronger with each passing second. It was the intimacy of Jane's touch that was driving her insane as her insides cried out for release. Her body was responding to every touch, stroke, and gentle thrust Jane offered causing her to press further against the source of her pleasure. Maura's head began to spin when Jane's tentative caress changed momentum and her pace quicken as her fingers sank deeper. An onslaught of new sensations caused Maura's head to fall back as she lifted her body higher to meet Jane's advance.  
Jane watched with wonder as Maura threw her head back. She delighted in the discovery of a new found power as she gaged Maura's reaction to her gentle yet firm ministrations. A whole new world was opened up for Jane when she heard her name called out on a breathless gasp as she felt Maura's body tightening around hers.  
"Oh Jane…Jane…Jaaannnneeee…" The name was the mantra that fell from Maura's lips over and over again. She had no thoughts as a swirl of lights, shifting from one color to the next erupted from behind her tightly closed eyes. It was only the touch and feel of Jane that kept her aware as waves of pleasure broke over her, again and again.  
"Oh God…Maura…" Jane called out as she felt Maura come undone in her arms. She tightened her hold when she felt Maura's rigid body finally go limp. Maura's heavy breathing against her neck caused shivers of anticipation to race through her body. She wasn't sure if it was her heart she felt racing against her chest, or Maura's, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she had been the source of Maura's gratification and it left her feeling drunk with power.  
Maura luxuriated in the feeling of Jane's arms around her, holding her. The speed at which her body had taken over her mind had her reeling as she tried to slow her breathing down. When she felt slightly dizzy by her effort to find her breath again, she buried her face against Jane's neck and just held on.  
Pulling back slightly so she could look at Maura's face Jane was surprised by the flushed cheeks and almost shy smile she saw. With shaky hands, she pushed back a tendril of damp hair from Maura's face so she could look her in the eyes. It was the look of love shining back at her from the depths of hazel that touched her to her very soul. With a revered tenderness, she placed a kiss to Maura's sweaty forehead. "Seeing you…like that…it…it was beautiful." Jane murmured against the warm skin her lips were pressed against. When she felt Maura shift against her to move away, she tightened her gripe to stop her. "Please…just let me hold you for a minute." Jane whispered afraid if she spoke out loud, it would break the spell they seemed to be under. "I've never felt that close to anyone in my life before." Her words were soft, but the hit Maura hard.  
"Oh, my sweet Jane." Maura breathed against Jane's ear. "To share this…myself with you like this…" There was a slight hesitation as Maura tried to gather her thoughts. "I just…I have no words."  
"Have I rendered the great Maura Isles speechless?" Jane gently teased. She smiled when she felt Maura's body lightly move against hers in silent laughter as she nodded against Jane's shoulder. "Well, if it's any consolation, I intend to make that happen on a regular basis." Jane laughed as well.  
"Hmmm…you do, do you?" Maura pulled back so she could look at Jane. "I very much look forward to that." She leaned in to place a soft kiss on Jane's lips. "But now…" As she pulled back, her lips curved into a playful smile, but her eye's held a predatory gaze. "It's my turn." She said as she untangled herself from long limbs and climbed out of Jane's lap.  
Jane tried to pull Maura back, but was stopped by the wolfish grin on Maura's face. The first signs of nervousness pulled at the corners of her mind as she watched Maura reach a hand out to her. With a slight hesitation that didn't go unnoticed by Maura, Jane allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
"Do you trust me Jane?" Maura asked.  
Jane tried to speak around the anxiety that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat, but when nothing came forth, she could only nod her consent as Maura moved closer.  
"I promise I won't let you fall." The words were whispered against Jane's parted lips.  
"What if I've already fallen?" Jane whispered back.  
"Then I promise to catch you Jane…always." Maura breathed the words into the kiss she placed against Jane's waiting mouth. As her lips moved, placing delicate kisses all along Jane's features, her hands dropped down to gather the sleek material of Jane's dress. Slowly, Maura pushed the fabric up and over narrow hips enticing a small gasp as she her hands continued to rise. It was her intention to draw out the anticipation as her hands lingered over Jane's black lace bra. Her fingers leisurely traced the outline of skin she found there, eliciting another soft intake of breath from Jane.  
When her dress was finally pulled over her head, Jane could feel herself trembling under Maura's admiring gaze. It wasn't the intent Jane saw on Maura's face, but the pure hunger in her eyes that had Jane moving back onto the bed. Pushing herself backwards until she found herself stopped by a wall of pillows, Jane watched in awe as Maura followed until she was hovering above her.  
"This…needs to go." Maura attempted to reach behind Jane to unclasp her bra.  
"In the front…" Jane panted as Maura moved quickly to remove another barrier. It was almost her undoing when she felt Maura's breasts brush against her own, causing her to arch into the softness she felt move across her. "Oh Jesus Maur…you feel soooo good…" Jane moaned.  
As Maura hovered over Jane, their bodies lightly brushing against each other, the sudden impulse to feel Jane shiver under her hands and mouth almost overtook her. The feel of Jane moving beneath her, seeking more contact had Maura moving in tandem bringing them closer still. She dipped her head to capture Jane's mouth in a rough, but quick kiss before pulling back to look her in the eyes. Holding her gaze, Maura moved her hips against Jane's, pressing herself as close as she could. When she felt Jane lift up to demand a deeper connection, Maura's mouth went back to Jane's. The force of the kiss stole her breath away causing her to pull away to look down at Jane again. She followed Jane's eyes as they moved from her gaze to her lips them back again. With a coy smile Maura watched when Jane' eyes fluttered shut as she began to repeatedly move her hips against the ones beneath her in a slow grind. It was meant to tease, but the fire that started to burn under her skin had Maura moving down Jane's body with determination.  
When she came to the top of Jane's breasts, Maura stopped to pay homage to the heated flesh she found there. With a feather light touch, she ran the backs of her fingers across a dark nipple watching it tighten under her touch. The sound that came from Jane's throat brought a smile to her lips as she bent to take it in her mouth. As she moved from one breast to the other, her hands moved down to the final barrier that separated them. Gently, she pushed the material over Jane's hips and down long legs, taking her time to savor the feel of trembling skin as she continued to move lower.  
The feeling of Maura's hands and mouth left a trail of fire across Jane's skin, leaving her struggling for breath. She couldn't stop herself from biting her lip at the overwhelming sensations that raced over her body threatening to push her over the edge.  
As Maura continued to take her time, savoring the taste of trembling skin beneath her, she marveled at how responsive Jane's body was to her touch. Her downward movement progressed past the hard muscles of Jane's abs until she came to hover just below her belly button. Looking up through her eyelashes, she caught a glimpse of Jane's confusion. With a coy smile playing across her lips she dipped her mouth to place the softest of kisses in the most intimate of places.  
It wasn't until Jane felt Maura's touch, soft and confident where she needed it most that she knew she would never be the same again. She gasped as she opened herself up to the feeling of Maura's mouth moving over the place where her desire had gathered. "Oh…f….u…c…." She ground out as the effort to breath became nearly impossible. The sudden realization of what Maura was doing had Jane grabbing at the sheets in an effort to keep herself grounded. At the sudden rush that flowed through her body she finally found her voice as she cried out Maura's name. "M..a..u..r..a….." The need to feel more had Jane arching her back almost bucking Maura from her position.  
Feeling Jane's body rise up to meet her exploring mouth and determined tongue had Maura reaching up to take one of Jane's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. It was meant to reassure as Maura felt Jane opening herself up to her gentle yet insistent demands.  
As an onslaught of sensations threatened to carry Jane away, she reveled in the feeling of Maura sating desires she never knew she had. A whole new world opened before her eyes as she began to experience the first tremors of a climax causing her to reach down with her other hand to bury fingers in honey blonde hair.  
Feeling Jane's fingers moving through her hair brought Maura closer to her own edge. Maura somehow knew exactly where, when, and how to touch Jane and she could tell Jane wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. When she felt Jane flexing her hand as her hold tightened pulling Maura against the upward thrust of hips, she realized Jane was nearing her peak.  
Moving against the soft strokes that had her thighs trembling, Jane lifted her head to seek out the source of her pleasure. Seeing Maura kissing, caressing, and offering her everything she had ever wanted was almost Jane's undoing. As Maura's pace quickened, Jane fought to catch her breath as her body began to crest on a wave of insurmountable pleasure. Heat raced across her skin like a wild fire as it burned into her muscles, bones and finally her soul. Slamming her eyes shut, Jane was witness to a multitude of white lights reigning down on her from behind tightly closed lids as everything fell away from her in an instant.  
Slowly pulling away to watch Jane's culmination, Maura realized how privileged she was to have Jane open herself up, to share her soul the way she had in that shattering moment. Pulling a sheet as carefully as she could, she crawled up until she lay across the warm body beneath hers. Gently, she covered Jane and herself before resting her check against Jane's shoulder. She watched as Jane's breathing slowed and smiled when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Tilting her head up so she could look at Jane's face, she was surprised to see tears slipping down Jane's cheeks. Something stirred deep within her at the sight of Jane's raw emotion. With tenderness she never knew she possessed, Maura moved to kiss the tears away.  
"Are you okay?" Maura whispered against Jane's ear.  
"Oh Maura…" Jane sighed into the crook of Maura's neck as Maura continued to place delicate kisses along her cheeks.  
Maura paused when the sound of her name was murmured with such love, such desire that she almost couldn't bear the intensity of the moment. All of her thoughts fled from her mind when Jane opened her eyes and Maura saw nothing but love looking back.  
"What happened?" Maura placed her hand against Jane's chest before resting her chin there so she could still see Jane's face.  
Jane was quiet as she contemplated what to say. She wanted to hold Maura tighter, but found that her muscles were working against her as they refused to move.  
Maura watched Jane as she tried to work out her thoughts. What they had shared had been powerful and she could only imagine what it was now doing to Jane's psyche.  
"I've…um…" Jane's voice startled Maura from her musings. "I've never had…um…you know…" The word was on the tip of her tongue, but Jane couldn't quite say it.  
"An orgasm?" Maura's eyes searched Jane's for the answer.  
"Um…yeah…at least not with someone else. I guess I didn't expect it be so intense." Jane threw her hand across her eyes to hide her embarrassment.  
"Hey…listen…" Maura reached up to pull Jane's hand away so she could see Jane's eyes again. "Please, don't ever be afraid to talk to me Jane." The seriousness of her expression had Jane nodding back at her. "So…" She started to say as a crooked grin played across her lips. "You've…"  
"You were gone for two weeks." Jane interrupted before Maura could finish. She slipped her arm behind her head so she could lift herself up to look down at Maura. "Let's just say I got to know myself really well."  
"Yeah, me too…" Maura laid her head down as fatigue started to pull at her thoughts.  
"Maur…um…you've done that before, haven't you?" Jane asked as she nodded in the direction that Maura had been earlier. It wasn't an accusation, but an innocent question on Jane's part.  
"Yeah, a few times." Maura shrugged her shoulders, not sure she could look at Jane. Reaching for a lock of dark hair that lay slayed across Jane's shoulders, Maura twisted a piece around her finger taking comfort as it caressed her skin.  
"I'd like to try that…sometime…" Jane nervously cleared her throat, not entirely sure if she meant what she was saying.  
Maura pushed herself up again so she could look at Jane. She had a curious look on her face as she raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Um…" Jane blushed furiously as she tried to explain what she was talking about. "What you did to me…" Her color deepened when she saw understanding fill the inquisitive hazel-green eyes causing her to look away.  
"You sure are cute when you blush." Maura started to say, but stopped when she noticed the resolved expression and the firm set of Jane's jaw. She reached over to pull Jane's gaze back to her own. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm not making fun of you. I want you to know you’re safe with me. Safe to share yourself, what you want, what you need." A rush of relief passed through her when she saw Jane's jaw relax. She quietly studied the look in Jane's eyes and realized that Jane was going to need some coaxing if she was going to ever learn to express herself.  
"Hmmmm…" Maura softly murmured as she moved over Jane's body to snuggle closer to the warmth she found there. The shift of her body found her cheek resting against a soft breast. Lifting her hand, she couldn't stop herself from lazily tracing the outside of Jane's now erect nipple. A wicked grin pulled at her lips when her mouth pressed against the warm skin between Jane's breasts. When she didn't get a response, she looked up again to see a very pensive Jane regarding her with a serious expression. "Tell me what you want." Maura breathed out in a whisper as she turned her attention back to the movement of her finger and what it was doing to Jane's body. Tenderly, she pulled Jane's nipple into her hot mouth causing a gasp to escape at the sensation. Alternating between sucking gently and stroking with her tongue, her eyes trailed up to Jane's. She could see Jane's nostrils flaring as she tried to control herself under the soft ministrations.  
With a final rake of her teeth, Maura finally released the sensitive skin from her mouth. "We have plenty of time to explore each other Jane." She wasn't ready to take her attention away from Jane's breast as the palm of her hand gently brushed back and forth over the harden tip. "And I plan to explore every inch of your body…" The words were almost lost when she gave a light pinch before moving her hand away. With a contented sigh, she laid her head down again.  
"Yeah?" Jane sighed as she ran her fingers through Maura's silky hair. As much as her body wanted to finish what Maura had started, both physical and emotional exhaustion were beginning to take over. She could tell that Maura was feeling the same when the smaller body snuggled against her again. "Hey…what time is it?" She asked as she leaned over to look at the digital clock next to Maura's bed.  
"Donnknow…" Maura mumbled sleepily.  
"It's five minutes until midnight." Jane moved to sit up.  
"I brought some champagne up so we could celebrate." Maura said as she pushed her human pillow back down so she could have a place to rest her head. "But I'd settle for a kiss at this point I'm exhausted."  
"Me too…" Jane allowed herself to be pushed back so Maura could resume using her as a cushion. Reaching down so she could grab the sheet at her waist, she pulled it up and over them both. Her hand moved across Maura's back, lightly tracing patterns across the warm skin she found there as she relaxed under the weight of the smaller body resting on hers. "I love you beautiful…" She murmured against the top of Maura's head as she placed a soft kiss in the honey-blonde hair that was now spread out across her chest.  
"Ummm…love you too…" Maura mumbled as started to succumb to the fatigue that was quickly rendering her unconscious. Her last thought before sleep over took her was that giving her heart to Jane was as easy to her as breathing.


	20. Little conversations

Chapter 20- Little Conversations  
"I'm not ready for you to leave yet." Maura sighed against Jane's neck as she loosely wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. She could smell the light fragrance of floral soap bringing back images of their time together in the early morning hours. Her face grew warm with a blush as thoughts of what they had done in the shower came back to her in a rush.  
Resting her cheek against the top of Maura's head, Jane took comfort in the closeness that they shared as they stood in the foyer saying goodbye. The feeling of Maura snuggling against her neck as they held each other was something she wasn't ready to give up just yet. A smile tugged at her lips when she felt the warmth of Maura's cheeks burn against her bare skin.  
"Hmmmm, thinking about this morning are you?" Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair, pushing it away from her face so she could look down at the flushed cheeks she knew she would find. Her body shook with silent laughter when she felt Maura nod against her without looking up. "Well…I really liked that swirl thing you did with your…Hey" Jane yelped as Maura interrupted her with a gentle pinch to her side.  
"If you don't stop that, you won't be leaving anytime soon." Maura squeezed Jane tighter. She lightly rubbed the tip of her nose against the hollow of Jane's throat as she breathed in deeply the scent of soap and something uniquely Jane.  
The light contact caused Jane's body to tremble in anticipation of what Maura would do next, but she knew they didn't have time for anything more.  
"Yeah…? Well if I don't get home soon, Frankie is gonna call again and this time it will be tell me that a very angry Angela Rizzoli is heading our way." Jane said as she tried to will herself to let go of Maura's body. "You're still coming for dinner right?" When Maura didn't answer, Jane persisted by gently pushing Maura away so she could look at her. All she got was a noncommittal shrug of the shoulders as she tried to read the hazel-green eyes that looked back at her with uncertainty. "Come on Maur, please…" She pleaded as she reached up to stroke Maura's warm cheek in support.  
"I'm not sure I feel comfortable being around your parents." Maura attempted to explain her hesitancy.  
"Look…my Ma knows how we feel about each other. She came to me while you were away." Jane paused as she thought about what to say. "She said she accepted it. That means she accepts how important you are to me." She stated softly as she watched Maura carefully trying to gage what she was really feeling.  
"What about your dad?" Maura's voice shook slightly with her insecurity.  
Jane thought back to the night before, the look on her father's face when she told him to let her go was one she wouldn't soon forget. "I think he has an idea but I'm not sure how he feels." She spoke softly then smiled reassuringly.  
"I don't want to be the source of strife in your family Jane." Maura leaned her head against Jane's shoulder, seeking the comfort she knew she would find there. She allowed her fingers to graze along the silky, cool material of Jane's dress as they trailed across and down broad shoulders. With the lightest of touches, she skimmed an exposed collar bone drawing a contented sigh from Jane.  
"I won't hide you away from my family like Carly hid Ryan. You both mean too much to me. We will get through whatever comes our way together. Got it?" Jane sighed into the warmth that surrounded her as Maura again wrapped her arms tighter around Jane's waist.  
"Yes…" Maura's voice was soft, the words barely reaching Jane.  
"Is that 'yes' you've got it or 'yes' you'll come to dinner tonight?" Jane inquired as her hands began to leisurely rub up and down Maura's back.  
"Yes to both." Maura mumbled, her voice beginning to fail her as Jane's hands moved over and then under her t-shirt, leaving a trail of heat everywhere her fingers touched.  
"Good, now that we have that settled, I better get going. I've got to get Gio his bike back before he comes looking for it." Jane said as she reluctantly pulled her hands away from the warm skin under Maura's shirt.  
"You rode that motorcycle over here last night?" Stepping back in surprise, Maura regarded Jane with a puzzled expression.  
"Yeah…there was no way I could get the car out with all the other cars blocking it in. Gio let me borrow his bike so I could find you." Jane answered with a sheepish grin.  
"You mean you rode that bike over here with no shoes or jacket, wearing a dress?" Maura's eyes widened at the prospect of Jane flying across town on a two-wheeled death machine with no shoe's or jacket.  
"Um no, I left them on your front porch." Jane shrugged her shoulders as if Maura should know she wouldn't do something stupid like come over barefooted. When Maura just looked at her with a bewildered expression, Jane threw her hands up in exasperation. "I found it difficult to climb up to your window with the boots and jacket on so I threw them on the porch."  
Maura nodded her understanding as she followed Jane towards the front door. With a sad sigh, she watched as Jane opened the door to retrieve her boots and jacket. As Jane bent down to slip a foot into a boot, her hair fell down over her shoulders and in her face. Maura bit back a groan as Jane nonchalantly pushed her hair out of her face, running her fingers through the silky strands that were beginning to show a slight curl. Watching as Jane tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear, Maura couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the feeling of that luxuriously soft hair running the length of her body. It had been a wonderful morning of discovery as they both learned more about themselves and each other. The sudden urge to feel Jane moving over and under her again almost overwhelmed Maura as images from the night before came to the forefront of her mind.  
When Jane looked up, she caught a glimpse of desire in Maura's eyes causing a shiver to move up and down her spine. With some hesitation, she turned her attention back to the task of slipping her other foot into her boot. As she concentrated on making sure she didn't topple over, Jane contemplated what had put that look in Maura's eyes. After fastening her boots in place, she stood upright and slid her arms into her dad's oversized jacket. Pulling the zipper up, Jane finally looked back at Maura before stepping closer, a crooked grin on her face.  
"You know you can't look at me like that and then just expect me to leave." Jane bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from touching Maura. A tingling sensation moved through her hands and up her arms as she thought about the soft, warm skin that was just beyond the light cotton t-shirt Maura was wearing.  
"Watch it Rizzoli, if you're not careful I might just drag you back to my bed and take my chances with your mother." Maura tried to hide the grin that threatened to crack her attempt at being serious.  
"Okay, okay…" Jane conceded as she held up her hands in defeat. "But can I at least give you a kiss goodbye?"  
"I'd be devastated if you didn't." Maura poked her bottom lip out in a pout.  
"Oh, that's just too much. Maura Isles with a full on pout. You are trying to kill me." Jane slipped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling their bodies together. "If you're not careful my dear, you might just poke that bottom lip out around the wrong person." Leaning down, Jane pressed her mouth against Maura's before using her teeth to gently tug at Maura's bottom lip.  
"Hmm…" Maura sighed when Jane pulled away. She brought her fingers up to touch her lip as it continued to tingle from the sensation of Jane's gentle ministrations. "You'd better get out of here while you still can…" She said as she tried to push Jane away but found resistance in the strong arms that held her tight.  
Again Jane ducked her head so she could kiss Maura one more time, this time tender and slow. For a brief moment all time stood still and they were the only people in existence as everything Jane couldn't say with words poured out in the soft, gentle kisses they shared. With a heavy sigh filled with longing and regret at having to leave, Jane closed her eyes, pulled back, and rested her forehead lightly against Maura's.  
"'Kay, see ya tonight." Jane said suddenly pulling away. She knew if she didn't leave, she would never leave. With a quick wave of her hand, she grinned before giving that devastatingly sexy wink that caused Maura's knees to go weak.  
"Damn, it's going to be a long night at the Rizzoli's…" Maura sighed as she slipped in the front door, only closing it when she heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle speeding away.  
It only took a few minutes for Maura to find herself back in her bed surrounded by images of her and Jane. The feeling of Jane's lips kissing, her hands caressing, and the sound of her own voice calling out Jane's name over and over again lingered in her memory as she sank into the comfort of her covers. When her eye's fluttered shut with fatigue, Maura decided a nap would be a good idea. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Maura's last thoughts were of Jane leaning over her allowing long, silky hair to cascade over her like satin.  
***

Gilberto and Son's garage was closed for New Year's Day, so Jane parked Giovanni's bike out in front of the double bay doors that were shut and locked. She slipped the keys into the tailpipe like he had asked her to when she had borrowed his bike before. With one last look to ensure she was happy with the way she had left things, she turned to head up the street towards her house.  
The five inches of snow that lined the sidewalks gleamed bright white in the late morning overcast light from above. There was enough of a chill in the air to keep the snow that had melted frozen in a light sheet of ice. With measured steps, Jane plodded along as her mind wandered on about her and Maura. Waking up with her arms and legs wrapped around the smaller body that had been pressed against hers all night was without question one of the happiest moments of her life. Her mind hummed with images of how they had spent the early morning hours getting to know each other's bodies better before sharing a shower together.  
A gust of cold wind swirled around her causing her eyes to water slightly and her overheated face to sting. She slipped her hands into the pockets of the jacket she was wearing, needing to do something to distract herself from the desire to run back to Giovanni's motorcycle and ride it back to Maura's. It wasn't just the vivid thoughts that had her wanting to go back, but the comfort of holding and sharing herself with Maura that had her sighing. Letting out a heavy breath, she watched the white puff of air leave her mouth, rise above her head, and finally disappear into the sky above. For some reason it fascinated her to watch the way her breath rose above her head before dissolving. It was as if she could actually see the longing she felt for Maura as the air twisted and twirled around itself. It had only been half an hour and already Jane was missing the feel and taste of Maura as she reluctantly made her way home.  
As she passed the few people that were milling about outside their houses, Jane noticed that some gave her strange looks as she continued on down the road towards her house. Some people she knew, some she didn't, but she was mostly irritated by the puzzled expressions of mostly everyone she encountered. Looking down to hide a sullen expression, the glint of a buckle from her boot caught her attention. With a burst of laughter, she realized what she must look like with her black motorcycle boots, black cocktail dress, and black leather jacket that all but swallowed her. She was sure she was a sight to behold.

 

***

Angela almost had a heart attack when Jane burst through the front door and took the stairs two at a time to her room. The sound of her boots thundered throughout the house causing Frank to jump up from his chair.  
"What the hell was that?" He called out as he looked over his shoulder at his wife who was standing next to the dining room table, carefully laying out the placemats for their family dinner.  
"I think maybe it was Jane." Angela crossed her arms as she tried to decide what to do. She wasn't sure if she should follow Jane up the stairs or wait for her to come back down to talk.  
"You're gonna talk to her right?" Frank nervously slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at his feet. "I don't think I'm ready."  
"Well, you'd better get ready. Maura is coming for dinner." The look that Angela gave Frank had him reconsidering the invitation he had been extended to watch the football game at his brother's. Her expression softened though when she saw the panic in his eyes. "It'll be okay. Nothing has changed Frank. Jane is still Jane and Maura is still Maura."  
"I'm trying here Angela." He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "But it's hard, ya know. No matter what you say, things have changed."  
"Yes, things have changed, but the people we love haven't." Reaching her arms out, Angela offered her husband a hug. With a thoughtful smile, he closed the distance between them and allowed her to comfort him. "I'll go up and talk to her now." She said giving him a gentle squeeze before releasing him.  
"You're a braver soul than I am my dear." He said with a crooked grin as he went back to watching his football game.  
"Yeah, brave or crazy." She sighed as she headed towards to stairs.  
***

As Jane pulled her dress over her head, she kicked off her boots causing them to sail across the room before landing in a heap in the corner by her closet. Wading up the dress, she tossed it towards her empty hamper giving a fist pump when it dropped down into the confines of the basket. She rummaged through the pile of clothes at the foot of her bed, finding her 501's and a t-shirt after digging to the bottom. It didn't take Jane long to slip one leg and then the other into her jeans as she hopped from one foot to the other. She pulled her t-shirt over her head before tucking it in, stopping only when she noticed what a mess her room was.  
"Damn…" Jane mumbled as she began gathering the clothes that littered her floor before tossing them into the hamper by the door.  
"Wow, what's the occasion?" Angela asked as she stood in the open doorway watching Jane move around the room like a whirlwind.  
"What?" Jane stopped to look at her mother, an assortment of wadded up clothing dangling from her arms. It was her third pass over her room leaving her floor clear for the first time in weeks. She shrugged her shoulders as she dropped her last load, a puzzled look on her face.  
"Got a minute? We need to talk." Angela had a serious expression on her face as she stepped into Jane's room and shut the door.  
A sudden surge of panic washed over Jane as she watched her mother make her way over to her bed to sit. She had the sudden urge to bolt from the room, but stopped when she saw that she was being regarded with a stern look.  
"Nope, you're not going anywhere. We are going to do this now, so you may as well have a seat and get comfortable." Angela's tone was determined, giving Jane no room for argument.  
With a nod of her head, Jane conceded and took a seat next to her mother on the bed. At first she couldn't bring herself to look at the hazel eyes that watched her with some semblance of sadness. Looking down at her feet, Jane could feel her heart start to race as her mother continued to silently study her.  
Angela could sense Jane's nervous energy as she watched her silently contemplating. She was nervous as well, but she knew they needed to have this conversation. Reaching out to push a strand of Jane's hair away from her face, Angela gently tucked it behind Jane's ear so she could see her.  
"So, um…there are a few rules that you're going to have to follow from now on." Angela started.  
"R-u-l-e-s…?" The word rolled out slowly as Jane finally looked at her mother.  
"Yes, rules." Angela sighed. "First, your door will remain open at all times when Maura is here." She held up her hand to stop Jane before she could protest. "Really Jane, the rules are the same no matter who you date. This shouldn't come as a surprise." She paused to see if Jane would argue and when Jane didn't, she continued. "Second, there will be no sleepovers…"  
"Come on Ma, can't I stay over at Maura's if I promise to sleep in the guestroom?" Jane pleaded.  
Angela was quiet as she thought about Jane's request. The idea that they would eventually become intimate if they hadn't already had her feeling uncertain, but she knew it would be nearly impossible to keep them apart. It was a concession she knew she would have to make and even though she trusted Jane to make the right decisions, she also knew what it was like to be a young and in love.  
"Okay, as long as you sleep in the guestroom." Angela said intentionally leaving out the obvious. She knew exactly where Jane's thinking was headed, but she also knew that if she pushed too hard, it would only drive Jane away. Angela knew better than anyone that Jane had a stubborn streak a mile wide.  
"Thanks…" Jane mumbled around the grin she was trying to hide. Telling her mother that she would sleep in the guestroom wasn't a lie, she just left out the fact that Maura would too. She thought that she had outsmarted her mother, but one look from those flashing hazel eyes had Jane thinking again. "Um what else?"  
"Well, as before, you will continue to have curfew. Midnight, I guess that doesn't change." Angela mused out loud as she continued to ponder her expectations. She had seen the slight grin Jane tried to hide knowing that Jane thought she hadn't caught on to her little ploy. "Look Jane, I know…um…that you're not…um…" Angela struggled to speak, drawing Jane's attention and a curious look. "I know…you're not a…virgin…." The word was out of her mouth before she could rethink what she was going to say.  
"Oh my G-O-D Ma…really?" Jane threw her hands up to cover her face. "I so don't want to be having this conversation with you right now."  
"Well too bad, we're gonna have it. I can't say that I am at all comfortable with knowing that things will get physical between you and Maura." Angela hesitated for a second. "That is if they haven't already." As Jane continued to hide behind her hands, Angela could see Jane's red face through the fingers that were trying to hide a full on blush. It was a touchy subject for both of them, but for Angela it was important for Jane to know she would always have someone to talk to. It was all the confirmation Angela needed and with a quick nod of acknowledgement, she let out a heavy resigned breath.  
"How could you know that Ma?" Jane asked, her hands still covering her face.  
"A mother knows these things." The attempted explanation had Jane moving her hands away to look up at her mother, a look of shock on her face. Angela tried to hide the hurt she was feeling that Jane had not come to her to discuss what had happened between her and Casey, in the past and recently, but she wasn't going to let that happen again even if she didn't fully comprehend the depth of Jane's relationship with Maura.  
"You really aren't gonna try to tell me it is some kinda mom thing, are you?" Jane griped as she set her elbow on her knee before resting her chin in the palm of her hand.  
"Yes, it's a mom thing. I know you were with Casey and now…you're with Maura." Angela tried to explain.  
"You know about Casey? Are you kidding me?" Jane rolled her eyes as she tried to think of something else she could say to get her mother to stop. "Why didn't you say anything then?" Her curiosity took over as she turned away from her mother again to find something more interesting to look at on the floor.  
"Casey left and you didn't seem to care. I guess I just didn't think it meant that much to you. But I can see your heart is in it with Maura. I just want you to understand that you have to be responsible…having a…um…sexual…relationship…"  
"Please Ma, stop…" Jane interrupted with an exasperated sigh. "Let me guess, you're gonna tell me to always use protection." The lame attempt at humor did not go over well and Jane could see it in her mother's eyes when she looked back at her.  
"I know you're going to be eighteen in a few months but in a lot of ways, you're still a kid Jane. I would have preferred that you'd waited until you were older and maybe a little more mature before taking this next step, but there's not use crying over spilt milk at this point. I just want to make sure you understand that it's a big reasonability to have a…mature…relationship. I hope you're ready for that, cuz it isn't just about the sex."  
"Alright Ma, I get it. You don't want me having sex under your roof." Jane huffed irritably.  
"If that's all you got out of this conversation, then I know you're not ready for this." Angela crossed her arms and looked down at her daughter.  
Jane was quiet for a moment as she thought about what her mother had said. The ire she was feeling quickly faded as she realized her mother was just trying to connect with and understand her. She knew she was being immature about the whole thing, but she couldn't help it. Talking to her mother about her sex life was not a conversation she envisioned having at all.  
"Okay Ma. I get it, I really do. I understand that things have changed between me and Maura, but it's alright. I'm ready for this…" She paused when she saw her mother give her a skeptical look. "Really, she means the world to me. I love her Ma." Jane could feel her cheeks growing warm again with the blush that rose to her face at the admission.  
Angela studied Jane long and hard, trying to decide if she believed what Jane was telling her. It wasn't until Jane said the last four words that Angela saw a light grow within the depths of those dark brown eyes that she realized the truth, Jane was indeed in love. "Hey, I know how it is with teenagers and raging hormones." Angela smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I had a few boyfriends before your father ya know." She gave Jane a knowing wink that caused Jane to groan.  
"Ma, are we done here?" Jane had a sudden urge to crawl under her covers and pull them over her head.  
"Yes…for now, but we still need to talk about a few things." There was an uncertainty in Angela's voice that had Jane suddenly feeling nervous.  
"Pop?" Jane asked almost afraid to know the answer.  
"He's trying Jane, really he is. It will take some time, but I think he'll come around." Angela said as she stood up to leave. She reached out and gave Jane's shoulder a gentle squeeze to reassure her.  
Jane just nodded, not sure if she could believe what her mother had said.  
"Frankie invited Cindy to dinner. Is Maura still coming over?" The question came from the door and Jane wondered when her mother had gotten up to leave.  
"Um, yeah…" Jane couldn't help but grin when she looked over at her mother. Angela just smiled as she closed the door behind her, allowing Jane a few moments of privacy before the house was filled with lovesick teenagers.  
***

Slipping her V-neck sweater over a white t-shirt, Maura glanced at herself in her full length mirror. She was also wearing a pair of faded jeans, the material soft and well worn. Her casual attire was something she had been expanding on since she had met Jane. As she admired herself for a moment longer, she smiled at her reflection knowing that Jane was sure to like the laid back look she was going for. The thought of the fitted suit she had worn the night before brought a smile to her lips as she remembered the look in Jane's eyes when she saw her wearing it. The look of pure desire was one she would not forget any time soon as she shoved the memory of Casey to the far recesses of her mind. Without a doubt, Maura knew that Jane loved to see her dressed up but there was just something about the easy going style she had recently adopted that had Jane smiling as well.  
Reaching across her bed, she grabbed the black, leather jacket and pulled it on. The short jacket came to just about the top of her jeans and fit her like a glove. It was one of her many purchases from her trip to Paris and if she admitted it, it was sort of a guilty indulgence. The thought of wearing it while her arms were wrapped securely around Jane as she rode on the back of Giovanni's motorcycle had all but convinced her she needed it. Taking one last look around the room, she remembered the envelop that sat on her dresser. It was a Christmas present for Jane and Maura couldn't wait to give it to her. They had forgotten to exchange gifts earlier, otherwise being occupied with other things, but she grabbed it as she headed towards the door. She had no intention of forgetting it tonight. With one final glance around the room, her eyes fell on her bed and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she anticipated the next time she and Jane could be alone together.  
***

"I got it…I got it…" Jane shouted as she barreled down the stairs towards the front door and what she hoped waited for her on the other side. Throwing the door open, she was greeted by a surprised but adorable Maura. Jane stood in the doorway, taking in Maura's casual jeans, green V-neck sweater, and fitted black leather jacket.  
"You like?" Maura raised a questioning eyebrow at the look on Jane's face.  
"Come on…" Jane growled as she grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her towards the stairs, barely giving Maura enough time to pull her jacket off and hang it on the coat rack. "Going to my room…" Jane shouted over a stunned Maura as she dragged her up the stairs at an alarming speed.  
"Jane, keep your door open." Angela shouted back from the kitchen.  
"I know Ma, I know." Jane stomped her feet in protest with each step she took.  
Frank jumped up from his chair again, not sure what had just happened. He thought he saw a blur that was his daughter, dragging something or someone behind her up the stairs.  
"What the hell is going on around here?" He all but shouted to no one. "Can't a man watch football in peace in his own home?"  
"I'm guessing Maura's here." Angela slipped into the living room to see what Frank was shouting about.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. All I saw was a blur going up the stairs…" He dropped back down into his chair. "Um…do you think you should…?" His eyes held an unspoken question.  
"I give them about ten minutes alone before Frankie crashes their party…" Angela said with a smirk.  
Frank looked up at the ceiling then over at his wife. He rolled his eyes at the smirk on her face conceding that maybe she knew more than he did, but ten minutes alone was ten minutes too long in his book.  
"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura was out of breath from trying to keep up with Jane and her longer legs.  
"This…" Jane said as she pushed Maura into her room far enough for them to have some semblance of privacy. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling the smaller body against hers. Looking down into surprised eyes, Jane leaned close to the mouth she had fantasized about all day. "I missed you." The words were whispered against slightly parted lips. After a quick glance towards her open door to make sure they were really alone, Jane took Maura's mouth in a deep, passion filled kiss that left them both breathless.  
"I missed you too." Maura reluctantly pulled away to look into Jane's eyes. The soft brown she had come to love so much was now a dark, rich coffee color that flashed with something dangerous.  
"I'd say we have about one minute." Jane said as she again pulled Maura's mouth to her own. This time she allowed her tongue to slip past waiting lips to find the velvety softness she had been craving. It was almost too much when she felt Maura gently begin a slow grind against her, pushing them both to their limits.  
"Jane…? Is your door open?" Angela's voice was like a bucket filled with ice cold water putting out the flames that were threatening to bring Maura and Jane down like a plane on fire.  
"Yessss…." Jane growled through gritted teeth. Reluctantly she moved away from Maura, a crooked smile on her face. "So, um, wanna listen to some music?"  
With a questioning quirk of an eyebrow, Maura watched Jane move over towards her record collection and turn table. There was now an element of shyness to Jane's movements that hadn't been there before.  
"What just happened?" Maura moved to sit down on the floor next to Jane's bed, stretching her legs out as she leaned back to get comfortable.  
Jane ducked her head as she started to go through a pile of records, picking out several and handing them to Maura for inspection. "Um, nothing, just…my Ma laid down some ground rules this morning when I got home."  
"Oh, parental rules. Can't say I have much experience with that." Maura turned over a particularly interesting album before looking up to see Jane watching her intently.  
"Yeah, well…" Jane sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess this is kinda new to all of us."  
"Hmmm…I suppose you're right." Maura regarded Jane's eyes that were now a lighter shade of brown with golden flecks.  
"It's not like the rules would be any different if you were…," Jane hesitated.  
"If I was Casey you mean?" Maura finished before Jane could. Jane just nodded as she looked away breaking the gaze they had been holding. Reaching out, Maura placed two fingers under Jane's chin to pull her back so they could look at each other again. "It's okay Jane. I'm here, not him." With a sheepish grin Maura leaned over to place the softest of kisses against Jane's lips, but quickly pulled away before anything else could happen. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I would like to hear this song." She said pointing to the first song on the back of the album in her hand.  
A smile filled Jane's face as she slipped the vinyl record from its jacket before placing it on the turntable. She looked over her shoulder to see Maura leisurely lying back against her bed, one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee.  
When the first notes of music filled the room, Jane moved over to sit between Maura's legs. She stretched her long legs out in front of her and leaned back against Maura's chest. Tilting her head back so she could look up at a now upside down Maura, she was greeted with a smile. She smiled back before settling herself comfortably against Maura's body casually draping her arm over Maura's bent leg.  
"You picked a good one." Jane sighed into the comfort of the body pressed against hers from behind. When Maura's hand slipped over Jane's shoulder to rest on her chest, Jane reached over with her other hand, lacing their fingers together as the lyrics washed over her.  
"Hey where did we go,   
Days when the rains come  
Down in the hollow,   
Playin' a new game,   
Laughing and a running hey, hey   
Skipping and a jumping   
In the misty morning fog with   
Our hearts a thumpin' and you   
My brown eyed girl,   
You're my brown eyed girl"  
Maura looked down at her and Jane's interlaced fingers, giving a gentle squeeze to let Jane know she was content. Gathering a handful of Jane's dark hair in her other hand, she pushed it away from Jane's neck so she would have a place to lay her chin. She closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek against Jane's before lightly skimming across the warm skin she found there to press her lips against Jane's ear.  
"I like this song." Maura whispered in Jane's ear. "It makes me think of you."  
"Whatever happened   
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbows wall,   
Slipping and sliding  
All along the waterfall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You're my brown eyed girl"  
The warm breath that spoke softly into Jane's ear had her shivering. The threat of a fire started to smolder under her skin when she felt Maura's tongue flick out and lave at her earlobe.  
"It's um…Van…Morrison." Jane started to say as her senses began to short circuit under Maura's bold moves. As she felt herself melting into the softness of Maura's body, the song began to fade into the background. The only thing that existed was the warmth of Maura's mouth and the sensations that followed.  
The fingers that were laced with her own began to squeeze tighter as Maura placed light kisses from Jane's ear to the crook of her neck. She knew she was playing a dangerous game but she couldn't help it. The need to feel Jane shiver under her almost overwhelmed Maura when she lightly nipped at the tender skin of an exposed shoulder causing Jane's breath to hitch. Everything else faded away as Maura continued her slow exploration.  
"Jesus Maur…. what’re you doin' to me?" Jane moaned softly as she tilted her head to the side uncovering more skin to Maura's wandering mouth. Her arm tightened around Maura's knee as she tried to find an anchor to keep herself from floating away on a cloud of desire. In the background, the song continued to play, pulling Jane from her haze. As she listened, she realized that Maura was softly singing the words to her.  
"Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, just like that, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da la te da…" Maura's lips moved with the melody over soft skin drawing a gasp from Jane.  
"You know this song?" Jane half turned to look into Maura's eyes which twinkled with a playful glint. Maura nodded as she leaned forward to capture Jane's lips in a soft, yet insistent kiss. Everything disappeared again when Jane felt Maura's mouth move over hers, seeking, exploring, and wanting everything at once. The only thing Jane was aware of was the sound of her own breathing which quickened with each stroke of Maura's tongue against her own. So caught up in the feel and taste of Maura, Jane didn't hear Frankie knock against the doorframe to get their attention.  
"Hey, Jane….Maura…" Frankie cleared his throat nervously to try to get Jane's attention. He was startled to see his sister and Maura lip locked in what could only be described as a passionate kiss. Although he knew that Jane and Maura were more than just friends, he wasn't prepared to see this show of affection from his usually stoic sister. The sight before him caused him to blush furiously.  
When the sound of Frankie's voice finally broke through Jane's haze, she all but jumped out of Maura's arms. It was a reflex she knew she needed to get under control, the need to put distance between her and Maura anytime they were around someone else. She relaxed when she felt Maura holding her in place and imploring her to stay where she was with a soft expression.  
"Um, yeah. Hey Frankie…" Jane sat up from her reclined position against Maura, but didn't move away. "What's up?"  
"Nothin', just wanted to see how things were goin'" He stood in the doorway, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.  
"Com'on in." Jane patted at spot on the bed behind her and Maura. "We were just listening to some music." She gave Maura's hand one last squeeze before letting go.  
"'Kay…" Frankie stepped into her room and looked around, surprised to see it was clean. "Wow, I can see the floor."  
"Hey…" Jane grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.  
Frankie caught it before he dropped down on her bed, hanging over the edge by Jane and Maura to look at them. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to crash your party." He grinned at them causing Jane to blush and Maura to laugh. "But I am really glad to see that everything is okay between you two."  
"Um, yeah, we're good." Jane settled back against Maura.  
Rolling over so he could look up at the ceiling, Frankie propped his head up on the pillow he was still holding. "You know Carly and Ryan were really worried. They wanted to go over to Maura's last night to make sure you were okay, but I…um convinced them to wait." He turned his head so he could look at Jane. He was happy to see that she was comfortable enough to be herself around Maura in his presence.  
Jane rolled her eyes as her thoughts drifted to the night before. She could feel Maura's body shake in silent laughter causing her to laugh as well. "Thanks…for that."  
"I did tell them you would call sometime today though." He said as he reached over behind him, grabbing one of Jane's albums. "Listening to Ma's old records? You have heard of these little things called CD's haven't you?"  
"Yeah, but don't tell Ma I like them. I'll never hear the end of it if you do and I like the way records sound better than CD's." Jane pulled away from Maura to take the record off of the turntable. Hitting the off switch, she leaned back again allowing Maura to wrap an arm around her waist. She could feel Frankie shift around to so he could see them. When she saw the silly grin on his face, she felt her cheeks grow warm with another blush.  
"You look good in pink." Maura bent her head down to whisper in Jane's ear.  
"I hate pink." Jane groaned causing both Maura and Frankie to shake with laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Angela asked from the door. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, unsure of what to do or say in response.  
Maura could feel Jane stiffen and pull away both physically and emotionally when her mother stepped into the room.  
"Nothin' Ma. Just talking about how much I hate pink." Jane sat up, giving Maura an apologetic smile over her shoulder.  
"Okay…um, Maura honey, would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a minute?" Angela turned to Maura.  
"Yes, of course." Maura answered without thought. As she started to get up, she stopped when Jane grabbed her hand and mouthed 'I'm sorry…' With a small smile, Maura brought the back of Jane's hand to her lips and placed the lightest of kisses against her knuckles. A wink and a nod later, she followed Angela out the door.  
"Damn, Ma's gonna rake her over the coals. I just know it." Jane leaned back against the bed where Maura had been.  
"Yeah, she gave me the 'rules' talk about having Cindy over." Frankie groaned as he hung his head over the bed next to Jane's again. "But it looks like you and Maura worked things out though." He didn't look at her this time; instead he turned his attention to the album he was holding in his hands. Running his fingers over the bright colors on the front, he let out a long slow breath. "I'm glad."  
For a long quiet moment, Jane just looked across her room at her dresser without moving or speaking. Finally, when Frankie thought she wasn't going to say anything, Jane cleared her throat and spoke. "It doesn't bother you?" She gave him a sideways look.  
"Nah, why would it?" He rolled his head to side to see her better. "I mean, you like each other… nd she makes you happy."  
"You know this doesn't change anything. I'm still the same…" She started to say.  
"Hey, I know that." He leaned closer to her so their heads were now touching. "You're more yourself with Maura than with anyone else you've ever been with. I hated seeing you with Casey. You always got so weird…acted like he wanted you to act."  
"It never really did feel right with Casey." Jane started to say then hesitated. "It's like being me wasn't enough for him." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah…" Frankie sighed. "But Maura’s good for you."  
"She is, isn't she?" Jane grinned over at him.  
***

"Would you mind cutting up the stuff for the salad Maura dear?" Angela asked as she stepped next to stove. She didn't look at Maura at first, giving her full attention to the sauce pan on the burner. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, she just wasn't exactly sure how to begin. Maura had an air about her, a poise that Angela wasn't used to dealing with, especially from someone as young as Maura.  
"Of course Mrs. Rizzoli…" Maura said as she stepped up next to the cutting board and the array of vegetables that lay scattered around the counter. She had figured that Angela wanted to speak to her about the things that had transpired over the last twenty-four hours and she didn't blame her.  
"Look Maura, I'm just going to be straight forward with you here." Angela turned around and nervously wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel. "I can't say that I understand what's happening between you and Jane, but I accept…that you have feelings for each other."  
Without looking up from what she was doing, Maura gave a small nod. She had realized that her recruitment to help with dinner was indeed just a thinly veiled ploy for Angela to get her alone.  
"I just want you to know that you will always be welcomed here, into our home…into our lives. I only ask that you abide by some of the rules I laid out to Jane." Angela watched Maura cut with such a precision that it almost had her mesmerized. She had never seen such perfectly equal sized pieces before.  
"I think that is a reasonable request." Maura stopped cutting and looked over her shoulder at Angela. "This isn't some sort of phase though, what we feel for each other…it's very real." Turning to look straight into Angela's eyes, Maura could see a resolute understanding.  
"I know dear. I just worry that you girls are in such a hurry to grow up sometimes." Angela took a step towards Maura and reached out to cup a cheek in the palm of her hand. A small smile tugged at Angela's lips as she regarded the very serious expression looking back at her. "Why do I have the feeling you came out of the womb more grown up than some of the forty year olds I know?" She watched as a light blush colored Maura's cheeks, drawing a slight shrug of shoulders as an answer.  
"I suppose I have always been a very serious person." Maura's voice held a slight apology.  
"I can see it now." Angela reached out to pull Maura into a hug. It was as if everything clicked into place. Standing there holding Maura close to her, she realized that she had essentially gained another daughter. "You balance each other."  
Maura allowed Angela to hug her, her body relaxing slightly under the warmth and comfort that was offered. She was thankful that Angela was accepting of the situation because she didn't want to have to let go of the relationship they had built.  
"But I must warm you Maura…" Angela pulled back to look at Maura, a playful twinkle in her eyes. "When you date one Rizzoli, you get us all." She said opening her arms wide to indicated a large group.  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." Maura gave Angela a shy smile.  
"Someone's at the door." Frank's voice boomed from the living room.  
Maura watched with amusement as Angela moved around the small kitchen mumbling under her breath. Words like 'lazy' and 'ass' had Maura laughing as she turned to continue chopping up the vegetables for the salad.  
"I'll finish that Maura, if you wouldn't mind going upstairs and sending Frankie down. I think that's probably Cindy at the door." Angela bustled past Maura towards the front door but stopped suddenly. Turning around quickly, she looked into Maura's confused eyes. "She's given you her heart you know; promise me you'll take care of it." Angela grabbed Maura's hands and pleaded.  
"I promise…" Maura gently squeezed the warm hand's that now held hers tightly. Her breath hitched on the last word, knowing how important a declaration it was.  
Feeling the gentle squeeze and seeing the firm resolve in Maura's eyes, Angela knew that there was nothing but truth in the words spoken. Her only thought as she turned towards the front door was that she hoped that Jane could make the same promise.  
***

"So, um…what's the deal with Susan Rogers? You used to hang around each other a lot in middle school didn't you?" Frankie reached over to Jane's bedside table to grab the baseball that sat precariously close to the edge.  
"Yeah, haven't really seen much of her since we started hanging around different groups of people when we started high school. She's into band…I'm into sports." Jane settled back against her bed, watching Frankie as he lightly tossed her baseball up in the air. "Why do you ask?"  
"She's kinda been harassing Maura I think." He sighed as he continued to toss the ball up in the air and catch it.  
"What? What do you mean harassing?" She turned around so she could see him better. When he didn't stop tossing the ball or answer her question, she reached out and plucked the ball midair to get his attention.  
"I don't know. I just saw her talking to Maura a few months back. It seemed to upset her and then Cindy saw them talking at the party last month…said Susan was giving her the score…or something like that." He shrugged his shoulders and then snatched the ball back from her.  
Jane watched as he continued to toss the ball, her mind going over the possibilities of what he had told her. Although noting had ever happened between her and Susan, she had always felt an undercurrent of something she couldn't quiet identify. Her brows furrowed as she thought harder, trying to understand why Susan would be harassing Maura. Then the answer came to her like some kind of bulb lighting up over her head, Susan was jealous. She knew that this was something she was going to have to deal with, but she wasn't sure how to approach it.  
The look of concentration on his sister's face had Frankie curious, but if he thought about it, he already knew why Susan was acting the way she was. He knew jealousy when he saw it. As he watched Jane mulling over her own thoughts, he thought he heard a knock on the front door, but decided there was one more thing he needed to talk to Jane about.  
"Hey, you gonna try out for the baseball team?" He asked as he tossed the ball higher in the air.  
"Um…" Jane turned her attention back to her brother and away from her thoughts of Susan. "I don't know. It really takes up a lot of time…with practice and stuff."  
"I hope you do; we don't stand much of chance if you don't. You're the best shortstop out there Jane." Frankie sighed.  
"And I'm sure you're devastatingly sexy in the uniform." Maura interrupted from the door.  
"Ouch, hey…" Jane cried out as she rubbed her head where the baseball hit her when Frankie had taken his eyes of it to look at Maura. She reached back and gave him a shove causing him to fall off her bed with a loud thump.  
"Yeah, well that's not what I was thinking but whatever works for you." He mumbled as he pushed himself up from the floor.  
"Cindy's here, your mother asked me to send you down." Maura smiled at his flustered expression.  
"'Kay…" He started to walk past Maura, but stopped next to her to say something. "Keep it in your pants why dontcha." he whispered playfully as he left her standing in the doorway laughing.  
"What was that all about?" Jane asked as she continued to rub the spot on the top of her head where the ball had hit her.  
"Nothing…" Maura moved to sit next to Jane on the floor. "Here, let me see." She reached out to touch the spot Jane had been rubbing. "There doesn't seem to be a lump." Her eyes followed Jane's as she tried to gauge how badly she had been hurt.  
"I think I'll live Dr. Isles but maybe I should come by for a visit later. I think I may be in need of your doctoring skills to make me feel better." A wink followed by a smug smile had Maura falling back in a fit of laughter which was quickly quieted by the weight of Jane's body covering hers. "What's so funny Dr. Isles?" Jane quirked an eyebrow as she pushed herself up to hover over Maura.  
"I don't think your mother is going to be willing to let you come over tonight. She knows my mother is still out of town." Maura sighed as she reached up to run her fingers through Jane's hair before tucking a few strands behind an ear so she could see her better.  
"Shit…" Jane groaned as she bent down to rest her forehead against Maura's causing her hair to fall down to curtain both of their faces. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."  
With slightly shaky hands, Maura's fingers began to trace the outline of Jane's lips, her thumb lightly skimming across a bottom lip. The feeling of warm, wetness caught Maura off guard as Jane pulled Maura's thumb into her mouth, gently sucking and grazing it with the tip of her tongue. A small gasp escaped her lips when Jane let go and bent to kiss the tip of her nose before moving her mouth to drift just above where she wanted it. Smoldering eyes pinned Maura down with a rush of desire as Jane moved her mouth over Maura's at an agonizingly slow pace.  
With a feather light touch, Jane brushed her lips across the softness of Maura's as she whispered. "The things you make me want…" A warm breath caressed Maura's face as Jane moved her mouth over the soft skin of her cheek and then back over slightly parted lips. "It overwhelms me."  
Maura attempted to speak but her words were swallowed by aggressive lips rendering her silent. The delicious contact all but took her breath away as she struggled to control the intense feelings that threatened to take over. Jane pulled back just enough for their eyes to lock in an unyielding gaze before brushing Maura's lips again in the softest of kisses that lingered over several uninterrupted moments.  
With a heavy sigh, Jane rolled off of Maura and onto her back. As they lay side by side, looking up at the ceiling, Jane reached over and took Maura's hand in hers. "I can't stop thinking about what we did this morning." She said as she brought Maura's hand up to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "It's going to be a long night." the words came out in a frustrated huff.  
"That it is…" Maura's sigh held the same level of frustration as Jane's. She pulled Jane's hand over towards her, doing the same by placing a small kiss on the back of Jane's hand.  
"Dinner's ready." Frankie called from the stairway.  
"You think they'd notice if we snuck out the back door?" Maura sat up, running her fingers through her hair to push it away from her face. When Jane didn't follow, she looked down to see Jane gazing at her with a crooked grin.  
"I've been wondering the same thing myself." The words were barely out of her mouth before she grabbed Maura and pulled her down on top of her. Pushing back the honey-blonde hair, she gently tucked it behind Maura's ear. Lightly, Jane traced Maura's soft lips with her index finger causing a shiver to run through both of their bodies.  
"Janie!" Frankie shouted again, this time his voice a little closer.  
The intensity of the moment was interrupted, but in an attempt to savor their tender connection, Jane leaned up to place another soft kiss on the lips that hovered above hers.  
"Guess that answer's that question." Maura mumbled against the lips that were gently pressed against hers. She let out a yelp when Jane shifted their bodies so they could both sit up.  
"We should probably get down there before they come up here looking for us." Jane gave an apologetic smile as she stood up, pulling Maura with her and into a hug. It was a tender embrace as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura to hold her closer. Resting her chin on top of Maura's head, Jane gently rocked back and forth. The feeling of Maura snuggling against her neck and warm breath against her skin had Jane sighing contently at the exquisite contact.  
Placing her ear against Jane's chest, Maura took comfort in the slow, steady beat of Jane's heart. For the first time in her life, Maura felt like she was at home. In the circle of Jane's arms, wrapped in the love she never knew she needed, Maura let out a long slow breath. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she ruminated quietly.  
"Yeah, me too but one thing about being in the Rizzoli house is that privacy is all but nonexistent." Jane started to say but was interrupted as if on cue by a rather reluctant Frankie who was now standing in her doorway with a sheepish grin on his face.  
"Um…" He cleared his throat loudly to make sure he had their attention. "Dinner…"  
Maura could feel the slight stiffening of Jane's body, but this time Jane didn't try to pull away. A gentle squeeze was followed by a soft kiss to the top of Maura's head before Jane let go and turned to look at her brother. "I think we're gonna haveta put a bell around your neck."  
"Hey, I gave you plenty of warning. It's not my fault you're otherwise…occupied." Frankie shrugged his shoulders indifferently.  
"Yeah, yeah…" Jane grabbed Maura's hand in one of hers and pushed Frankie from her room with the other. She stopped when she felt a slight resistance from Maura. "What is it?"  
"Um…I'm…" Maura had an anxious look on her face as she stood looking at both Jane and Frankie.  
Seeing the look of fear on Maura's face had Jane moving quickly to stand in front of her with Frankie moving to stand behind Jane, both with concerned looks on their faces.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jane reached for Maura's other hand so she was now holding both hands. She could all but see Frankie roll his eyes at the term of endearment she had used, causing her to give him a not so gentle poke to his side with her elbow.  
"Hey, what was that for?" He grumbled bending at the waist slightly, grabbing the affected side as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Shut up Frankie." Jane growled over her shoulder. She instantly felt regret for having poked him so hard when she saw his flustered face, but her mind quickly turned back to Maura. When she looked back at Maura, she was greeted with a small smile, but the same anxious eyes.  
"You two are something." Maura chuckled at the antics she was witnessing. "But to answer your question, I'm a little nervous about seeing your father." She wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling apprehensive.  
"Yeah well…" Jane struggled to speak as she pushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "I haven't seen him since last night."  
Frankie looked between an anxious Maura and a nervous Jane, trying to decide how much to tell them about what had happened when Jane left the night before. When the silence started to become uncomfortable he decided he needed to say something.  
"Hey Jane, I can't tell you what Pop thinks of all of this." He waved his hands between Jane and Maura. "But he wasn't mad or anything. He and Ma talked for a while and then he had a long conversation with Casey as he escorted him out the door." Even though Frankie knew what that long conversation had been about, he wasn't ready to tell Jane what had happened. He had never seen his father as angry as he had when he told him what Casey had done to Jane. He also wasn't naïve enough to think that everyone was going to be as accepting of Jane and Maura's new relationship, his father included. "I think having Carly here last night, ya know, with Ryan…it kinda helped Pop see things differently. It's not like they waved a flag around announcing they were together or anything like that, but it was obvious in a very subtle way or at least it was to me. I don't think anyone noticed really, except family maybe. And anyway, I'm glad Carly brought Ryan. She's so cool…she loves sports…and she's sooo cute…"  
"Whoaw, down boy." Jane held up her hands to indicate he should stop talking. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at the slight blush that colored his face when he realized what he had said.  
"Yeah, well anyway. What I meant was I don't think you need to worry about Pop." Frankie looked down at his feet which had suddenly seemed more interesting than either of the grins on Jane or Maura's faces.  
"Come on, before Ma sends a search party looking for us." Jane said pulling Maura behind her as they followed Frankie out the door. When she felt Maura's grip tighten, she knew that they were both still a little nervous but as long as they had each other, they would get through whatever was thrown their way.  
"Where's Tommy, or did I already ask that?" Frank sat back in his chair looking at everyone gathered around the table. His dark eyes moved over Frankie, Cindy, and Angela before stopping at Maura. His gaze lingered for just a moment longer before his eyes moved to Jane then back to his plate.  
"He's spending the night at Josh's house again." Angela said as she handed the salad bowl to Maura who was sitting to her left. She had noticed Frank's hesitancy when he looked at Maura and then Jane.  
"Does he even live here anymore? I don't think I've seen him since last week." Frank grumbled as he took a piece of bread before passing it Frankie.  
"I think he has a crush on Josh's sister, Amy." Frankie started to say, but stopped to take a bite of his bread as he passed the basket to Cindy.  
"Oh, you mean that cute little blonde? But she's a few years older than he is, isn't she?" Angela looked over at Frankie for confirmation.  
"What is it with you guys and blondes?"Frank mumbled around a bite of salad not really expecting anyone to answer.  
Jane had felt the tension the minute they had all taken their seats at the table. As casually as she could without drawing attention from anyone, she reached under the table with her right hand to take Maura's left hand. Gently she brushed her thumb back and forth across the palm of Maura's hand in soothing strokes. Jane could almost feel Maura's anxiety melt under her touch and it brought a small smile to her face, one that hadn't gone unnoticed by her mother.  
It hadn't been an obvious gesture on Jane's part, but Angela had seen Maura visibly relax when Jane's hand disappeared under the table. She had also seen the scowl that appeared on Frank's face when he saw the same thing.  
"So Cindy, how was your Christmas?" Angela asked in an attempt to lighten the mood in the room.  
"It was good. Thank you for asking." Cindy all but shrank back in her chair at the oppressive weight that hung in the air around everyone. She relaxed when she felt Frankie's hand touch her lightly on the leg to comfort her. "Um…when are baseball tryouts?" She asked causing that heavy oppression to instantly lift when Frank's face lit up at the change in subject.  
"We should go to the batting cages to get some practice in, don't you think?" Frank looked expectantly at Frankie who was nodding vigorously and then at Jane. When Jane didn't answer, he furrowed his brow and studied her impassive face. "What?" He ventured to ask.  
"I'm not sure I wanna play. It takes up an awful lot of my time." Jane cleared her throat nervously as she spoke, her eyes firmly stuck on her plate. She could feel Maura gently squeeze her hand under the table in question. When she looked up, she found two sets of hazel eyes looking at her with surprise as she shifted uncomfortably under their intense gaze.  
"You're not going to play?" Angela asked, unable to hide the surprise from her tone. She looked from Jane to Maura then back to Jane as if she had somehow missed something important.  
"Figures…" Frank huffed as his eyes went from his now sullen daughter to Maura.  
Seeing the unspoken accusation in Frank's eyes was almost enough to crumble Maura's resolve. The feeling of Jane's hand in hers brought her thoughts back around to Jane. They had spoken briefly about whether or not she should play, but no decisions had been made, at least she didn't think so. In her heart, Maura knew it was as important to Jane as it was to her dad. As her mind began to work out a solution, the look of concentration must have caught Angela's attention. She could feel her hand shaking slightly as she pondered what she could say to bring a reasonable solution. It was only when Maura felt Angela place a hand lightly over her own to stop the tremors that had begun to move up her arm that she felt some semblance of calm take over her.  
"Jane's a senior this year Frank, maybe she would like to do other things." Angela sighed as she realized what Jane was thinking.  
"What's more important than…baseball…" He all but whispered the last word.  
Baseball was always the one thing that Jane and her dad had in common, but she really did want to spend more time with Maura. She knew that with practice and games, there would be little time left over for her and Maura.  
"Well…" Maura started to speak, drawing everyone's attention. "I was hoping to see you play. I hear you're very good…"  
"Yeah, that's an understatement." Frankie grinned at Maura.  
"Well, I didn't say I wasn't going to try-out. I just haven't decided yet." Jane tried not to grin back at Frankie's compliment.  
Frank watched as Jane's sullen mood changed suddenly to a cross between embarrassment and humility at both Maura's and Frankie's words. He quietly studied the two young women and their interaction as the conversation continued on around him. Seeing the subtle way that Maura had prompted Jane to change her mind had him thinking that maybe having Maura around wasn't such a bad thing after all. Jane had always been a volatile teenager with her emotions so close to the surface. The only thing they had in common was their love of sports and he feared if they didn't have that, he'd lose her altogether.  
It was the light he saw in Jane's eyes that caught his attention as he watched Maura lean close to whisper something in Jane's ear and the smile that followed had him smiling as well. As he continued to watch he realized that Angela had been right all along. Looking across the table at his wife, he saw her smiling back at him. He inclined his head towards Jane and Maura and shrugged his shoulders as if to ask if things were going to be okay. Angela's smile grew wider as she nodded her head at his unasked question.  
The silent conversation between Frank and Angela went unnoticed by the four teenagers as they continued to carry on about this and that. The tension that had preluded their evening evaporated into thin air as they continued to eat and talk amongst themselves. It didn't take long for the meal to disappear off of everyone's plates and the conversation to slow down around them.  
"Well, since you both have guests tonight, I only think it fair that you both do the dishes." Angela said as she pushed herself away from the table.  
"Aw Ma…" Frankie and Jane said in unison.  
"No your mother is right, Cindy…and um Maura can join us in the living room while you two finish cleaning up in here." Frank said giving his children a stern look before softening his expression at Cindy and Maura.  
Pain shot through Jane's fingers and up her arm as Maura squeezed tight at the thought of being alone with the Rizzoli patriarch. She winced slightly as she wiggled her hand in Maura's to get her to loosen her grip.  
Frank noticed the sudden apprehensive look on Maura's face and he immediately felt bad knowing that he was the cause. In an attempt to make her feel more at ease he offered an alternative idea. "Of course if our two guests would rather help you in the clean-up, you could finish faster and get back to whatever it is you do for fun." Both Frankie and Jane burst out laughing causing Frank to turn red at the implications of what he had said sank in.  
"Alright, enough of that." Angela said as she pointed towards the kitchen. "Get to cleaning." She grabbed a very embarrassed Frank by the hand and led him from the room.  
"That didn't come out the way I wanted." Jane heard her father mumble as he and her mother slipped out of the dining room leaving them alone.  
"If only they knew…" Jane leaned over to whisper in Maura's ear causing Maura's face to turn bright red.  
"Hey…" Jane jumped in her seat when Maura elbowed her in the side.  
"Ha! Hurts don't it!" Frankie pointed at Jane. "So you guys wanna help us clean-up?" He smiled over at Cindy then at Maura. They both nodded their heads in agreement at Frankie's question. "Kay, you guys clear and Jane and I will wash."  
"Ew, I hate washing. I always get dish pan hands." Jane grumbled as she pushed herself away from the table, still holding onto Maura's hand. Lifting Maura's hand up to her mouth, she placed a kiss on the back of it without thinking. When she realized what she had done, both she and Maura looked over at Cindy to see her watching with wide eyes.  
"Um, come on Cindy, how 'bout we do the washing…" Frankie pulled Cindy from her chair and pushed her towards the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder with something between discomfort and surprise.  
"Are you okay with people knowing?" Maura's voice was quiet as she looked at Jane, then their joined hands.  
"I guess I'm not sure." Jane shrugged her shoulders as she regarded Maura who was looking at her with concern. "Are you?"  
"Yes, I am." Maura responded softly as she watched Jane carefully for her reaction.  
"Then I'll have to be okay with it." Jane mused as she grabbed a handful of dishes giving Maura a reassuring smile. "I suppose we should start with Cindy."  
"Um…so…Jane and Maura?" Cindy asked as she handed Frankie a dish to wash. He didn't look at her, but concentrated on dunking the dish in the warm, soapy water. "I guess I could see it with Jane, but Maura…that's a surprise."  
"If you have a problem with this, then I don't think we should date anymore." Frankie said his voice tight with tension as he continued to look at the dish water.  
Cindy tilted her head so she could see Frankie's face since he refused to look up at her. She quietly studied the stern expression as they stood surrounded by an uncomfortable silence.  
"I didn't say I had a problem with it Frankie. In fact, I'm okay with it, not because you expect me to be, but because I just am." Cindy put her hand on his causing him to look up at her. "This isn't an easy life to live, I know that. Sometimes there are no fairy tale endings."  
"Why do you say that?" His voice was soft as he questioned her comment.  
"Well…" She hesitated as she moved her fingers through the warm dish water feeling the soapy suds tickle her knuckles. "My brother is gay." When her eyes met his, she was confronted with compassion and understanding. "He came out his first year in college and it devastated my family. My parents threw him out. To this day they won't have anything to do with him. So you see... happy endings aren't for everyone."  
"Hey…" Frankie grabbed Cindy and pulled her into a hug. As he kissed her forehead, he realized how quickly he had snapped to judgment. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said as he rocked her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.  
"How could you?" She sniffed back a few tears. "I'm just glad that you seem willing to support Jane. Do your parents feel the same way?" He nodded as he placed his chin on top of her head. "Jane is very lucky to have you guys. I wish I was strong enough to stand up to my parents…I haven't seen my brother for three years. I really miss him."  
"Do you know where he is?" Frankie asked as he continued to gently rock them back and forth.  
"Actually I do. We've kept in touch by phone and letters, but my parents don't know. He moved to San Francisco. It's one of the reason's I want to go to school out there." She sighed into the comfort that surrounded her, glad to finally be able to share this with someone.  
"Yeah…" He said as he pulled back to look down at her. "I'm glad you still talk to him. I couldn't imagine not having Jane in my life; I mean, she's my big sister." He pulled her back into a hug as they stood holding each other in the comfortable quiet.  
Neither Frankie nor Cindy heard or saw Jane as she snuck into the kitchen. It wasn't until the last pile of dirty dishes hit the water with a splash that they were aware of her presence. They both jumped as the water sloshed out over the edges of the sink onto the floor at their feet.  
"Ha…gotcha!" Jane grinned as Frankie spun around to glare at his sister.  
"Who needs a bell now?" He had an irritated look on his face as he gave her light push. "Real mature…"  
"Hey…watch it…" Jane grabbed his wet, soapy hand. "No touchy."  
"What're ya gonna do…stop me?" He reached into the sink to get his hands extra wet and soapy before reaching out to wipe them on Jane's t-shirt.  
"Don't make me." Jane took a defensive stance as she eyed him sternly.  
When Maura walked into the kitchen carrying the last few things from the table with her, the first thing she noticed was the defensive stance that Jane was in as she and Frankie stared each other down. Her eyes went from Jane to Frankie and then to Cindy who looked a little frightened by what she was witnessing. Giving Cindy a reassuring smile and wink, Maura stepped back away from the siblings to stand next to her.  
"Are we okay?" Maura whispered to Cindy, never taking her eyes off of Jane and Frankie as they started to circle each other, measuring up each other's weaknesses.  
"Um…them or us?" Cindy also couldn't take her eyes off of what she was seeing.  
"Well, let's start with us." Maura question as small smile played across her lips when she saw the smug look on Jane's face.  
"Yes, we're okay and I, um…understand that discretion is important in these matters." Cindy gave Maura an earnest look.  
"Okay, thank you for that." Maura gave Cindy's shoulder a little bum with her own. She could see there was more going on behind the light blue eyes, but knew this was not the time or place to delve into whatever it was. "Now, how about them?" The question was punctuated as Maura tilted her chin in the direction of Jane and Frankie.  
"Now that I'm not sure about." Cindy shrugged as she turned her attention back to the scene that was unfolding before them.  
Jane took her eyes off of Frankie for the briefest of seconds when she saw Maura and Cindy talking. It was enough time for Frankie to grab a cup, dip it into the water, and then throw the water at Jane.  
"You are sooo gonna pay for that you little creep!" Jane growled as she grabbed him in a head lock.  
As he struggled against a strength he couldn't match, Frankie found himself being dragged closer to the sink filled with dirty dish water. He started to thrash against Jane when he realized that her intention was to dunk his head in the sink.  
"Not so funny anymore is it?" Jane hissed as she pulled him with her to stand in front of the sink.  
"Come on…stop…don't…." The words came out in breathless spurts as he continued to fight.  
Maura watched Jane drag Frankie with little to no effort on her part causing that little flutter in her stomach as Jane's muscles flexed under her t-shirt. She was essentially mesmerized by Jane's strength, knowing what it felt like to be held tight in her arms, but with a tenderness that could bring tears to her eyes. As she continued to watch, a gentle poke in her side had her turning her attention back to Cindy who had a horrified look on her face.  
"Um, are you going to stop them?" Cindy's voice held an urgent plea.  
All hell broke loose when Frankie got enough leverage against the counter to push him and Jane back hard enough to topple them over on to the floor. Frankie moved fast as he tried to maneuver around Jane to get the upper hand, but Jane was faster as her arm wrapped around his neck in another tight choke hold. As she squeezed tighter still, Frankie's face started to turn red as he grabbed at her arm to get her to let go.  
"Ja..nn.i..ie…." He struggled to catch his breath as he fought harder.  
"Tap out…" She squeezed again causing him to cough.  
"Jane, please…you're going to hurt him." Cindy cried out loudly.  
"Nah. It takes more than a little lack of oxygen to stop Frankie here." Jane grinned as she thumped him lightly on the head.  
"Really Jane, I think he's had enough." Maura looked at Jane with a deliberate expression.  
The look on Maura's face had Jane rethinking the strength of her hold on Frankie. She quirked a dark eyebrow at Maura, as if to ask if she was serious and only let go when she got a nod as an answer.  
"Okay…okay…" Jane said as she threw her arms in the air to indicate she had given up.  
"You're such a jerk!" Frankie gasped as he rubbed his neck and throat.  
"Knuckle head…" Jane quipped as she stood up. She reached down to offer him a hand which he accepted only after glaring at her for a second. "See, perfectly alright." Frankie tried to duck his head away from Jane's fingers as she ruffled his hair affectionately. When he elbowed her in the stomach, hard enough to draw a gasp from her, Jane reached out to grab him again. It was the quiet plea from Maura that had them both stopping.  
"Please, can we just finish up in here without any more of that." Maura pointed at Jane and Frankie indicating she was talking about their rough-housing.  
"Aw come on Maur. We're just playing around, aren't we Frankie" Jane wrapped her arm around Frankie's shoulder in a playful gesture.  
"I'd like to get done in here so I can give you your Christmas present…" Maura explained as she stepped up to the counter to start drying the dishes that were stacked there.  
"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." Frankie whispered as he wiggled away from Jane's hold.  
Jane had a strange look on her face as she watched Cindy wash and then hand Maura a dish at a time to dry. Frankie stepped up next to Maura, taking the dry dishes and putting them away. As she stood there watching all three of them working together, she couldn't help but wonder what Maura had gotten her.  
"You'll never guess what it is Jane, but the sooner we finish in here the sooner you'll get it." Maura said as she looked over her shoulder to see Jane's expression as she tried to puzzle through what Maura had gotten her for Christmas. "But I should tell you, it's kind of for everyone." The frown that appeared on Jane's face had Maura shaking with laughter.  
"'Kay…" Jane mumbled as she took a towel from the counter to help Maura dry the dishes. She had hoped that Maura's Christmas present was something they would need to be alone to open. The frown she couldn't hide quickly turned to a smile when she heard Maura's laughter at the look on her face.  
"I promise you won't be disappointed." Maura had a playful twinkle in her eyes as she watched Jane move faster to help them finish.  
Frankie and Cindy smiled over at other as they watched the interaction between Jane and Maura. It was clear to both of them that Maura had something up her sleeve that was sure to please everyone and Frankie couldn't wait to see what it was.  
"Um, here…" Maura carefully placed an envelope in the palms of Jane's open hands.  
Jane looked at Maura with a mixture of curiosity and confusion as they stood in the living room surround by the Rizzoli's and Cindy.  
"Go on, open it." Maura encouraged Jane to open the envelope with a smile.  
"Alright…" Jane slipped her finger under the sealed tab before pulling a single piece of paper from its enclosure. She carefully unfolded the paper with shaky fingers as her eyes took in the Red Sox logo at the top. "Holy shit…" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
"Jane…" Both Maura and Angela admonished at the same time.  
Wide eyes peered over the paper at Maura as Jane realized what she was holding in her hands. Her mouth hung open in surprise; no other words would come as she continued to read.  
"Well…?" Frank and Frankie asked at the same time.  
"A suite…" Jane struggled to speak, her excitement almost uncontainable. "At Fenway Park…opening day." Her breath had all but escaped her as she tried to catch what was left of it.  
"What?" Frank, Angela, and Frankie looked from Jane to Maura, stunned expressions on each face.  
"It's for up to twenty-five people, with food and drinks, and everything. My father is going to try to make it home to go with us." Maura started to say but was cut off by four Rizzoli's descending upon her, covering her with arms in a group hug. When the love fest finally came to an end, everyone pulled back and Maura was greeted by four very large grins, but there was just one that stood out to her. Two deep set dimples, brown eyes bright with excitement, and chiseled features framed by long, dark hair with just a hint of unruly curls was the only thing that Maura saw. It wasn't until she found herself surrounded within the circle of two strong arms that she felt exhilaration pour from Jane into her.  
Jane was shaking from the excitement as she continued to hold Maura tight in her arms. Maura's gift went beyond anything she had ever expected and the fact that it included her family had tears forming in her eyes. Jane realized that even though Maura wasn't close with her own family, she had a deep understanding of how important it was to Jane. With clarity she had never experienced before, she knew without a shadow of doubt that Maura was the beginning to her forever.


	21. Alone with you

Chapter 21- Alone with you  
The late afternoon sunlight slipped past the horizontal blinds painting a pattern of yellow and orange along Jane's back as she lay across Maura's chest sleeping. Maura studied the alternating colors of yellow and orange interweaved with a shadowy slant as her fingers lightly grazed the bare skin beneath her hands. With the lightest of touches, she traced the lines that filtered the contrasting of light and dark as they mixed with the colors of the setting sun.  
Slow and measured breaths caressed Maura as Jane continued to sleep under a gentle exploration of fingers and eyes. As Maura mapped out the contours of the body that lay atop her own, she felt a contentment she had never known before. Dark hair was spread out over Jane's shoulders and across Maura's chest in black waves of silky softness. Lifting her head so she could see Jane better, Maura noticed that Jane's dark hair shimmered in the fading sunlight with a bluish undertone she had never noticed before. She shivered at the memory of that dark hair moving over her skin, leaving a trail of fire only to be fueled by Jane's unyielding mouth reigning down on her.  
It had been nearly two weeks since they had last been together like this and the anticipation had nearly killed them both. The fact that her mother was going to gone for the weekend, leaving her alone for the first time since she had come home from Paris was enough to send Maura's spirits soaring. Not only was her mother going to be gone, but Berta was also off for the weekend. She had asked Frankie to slip a small note into Jane's gym bag earlier that day with a simple message scrawled across the paper.  
Home alone…I'll be waiting...  
M.  
When Jane showed up at her house that afternoon, all of the pent up desire they had kept at bay exploded in the hallway before they could make it to Maura's room. A reckless abandon had pushed Jane past any barriers she had once been hiding behind. The shock of being taken on the stairs just steps away from her room had caused Maura's head to spin. Jane had taken her with a ferocity she hadn't expected. Any reservations that Jane may have had before were completely gone as she brought Maura's world crashing down along with a few pictures that had once hung in the stairway.  
With gentle strokes, Maura combed her fingers through Jane's soft hair allowing it slide over the back of her hand and across her arm. It was the same luxuriously sleek feeling she had experienced traveling the length of her body before eventually moving to the inside of her thighs. The lingering sensation of Jane moving with an urgency that matched her own as they crested together, clinging to each other filled Maura's thoughts as she continued to watch Jane while she slept. Her skin still burned from Jane's touch and with each breath she took, Maura's need to feel it again grew stronger.  
As Maura continued to brush her fingers through Jane's hair and then down her back, she felt a gentle kiss within the hollow of her throat. She could feel Jane's smile against her skin as the body above hers shifted slightly so they could look at each other.  
"What're you doin'?" Jane murmured placing gentle kisses along Maura's neck until she was hovering over Maura looking down into her eyes.  
"Ummm…just enjoying the view." Maura responded quietly as she continued to lightly run her fingers over Jane's back.  
"I'm glad I'm finally alone with you cuz I really like using you for a pillow. You're soft, warm, and you smell really good." Jane sighed happily as she watched the green in Maura's eyes darken a shade. Holding Maura's gaze, she found herself transfixed by the depths of soft hazel and dark green. The colors shinning back at her were so deep that Jane felt herself drowning. She had never anticipated being so willing to drown until that moment.  
"I'm glad I could accommodate you." Maura quipped as she wiggled under Jane's body. The skin on skin contact caused them both to moan.  
Suddenly turning serious, Jane reached up to caress Maura's cheek with the back of her fingers before slowly trailing them down her jaw line and her throat before stopping just above her breast. Moving slowly but with a controlled determination, Jane's lips skimmed across hot skin before settling upon warm lips. "I don't want to stop. You're so beautiful when you open yourself up to me." She whispered against Maura's slightly parted lips. She could feel warm breath wash over her as Maura's breathing came in short pants before kissing her softly. Pulling away from Maura's mouth, Jane brushed her lips along a soft cheek before stopping to whisper in her ear. "Please, Maura. I need to hear you say my name. I need it more than the air I breathe."  
"Jane…my sweet, sweet Jane." Maura whispered back into Jane's ear as her hands wound their way into dark locks. Jane's touch, light and delicate held an intensity that had Maura getting lost in the feel of skin and desire melting into her.  
As Jane's hand continued it slow journey along warm skin, she grazed an erect nipple begging to be caressed. She watched in wonderment as Maura moved, arching into the touch as the sound of her name falling from Maura's mouth sent ripples of new sensations throughout her. Dragging her eyes back to look at Maura, she saw the power she held over the smaller body beneath hers, a power she found herself craving with each brush of her fingertips. Jane moved her mouth over Maura's lips again and with a tender touch, she kissed Maura, savoring the sweet anticipation of things yet to come.  
"Are you ready for me Maura?" Jane whispered against Maura's mouth. "Can you feel me touching, wanting, craving…?" Her fingers began to trail down along Maura's stomach causing the muscles to twitch gently as they continued downward only stopping when Maura opened herself fully to Jane's now confident touch. "I like feeling you surrounding me." Jane's breathing became uneven as her movements quickened. Moving her thigh so it was pressed against the back of her hand, she used it as leverage to press deeper as Maura called out her name.  
"Jane…oh…Jane…" Maura called out, reaching the consummation of a love that had been too long denied over the last two weeks. She clung to Jane as ripples of pleasure coursed through her body bringing forth bursts of colors behind her closed eyes.  
Jane watched Maura in breathless wonderment as she crested before falling back into the safety of Jane's strong arms as she wrapped them around Maura in a tight hold. "I love watching you. You’re so beautiful. It feels so…" Jane hesitated as shyness took over.  
Opening her eyes, Maura saw Jane smiling shyly at her. "It's okay Jane; you can tell me anything." Maura encouraged softly.  
Ducking her head slightly to avert eye contact, Jane took a shaky breath. She paused as she tried to find the right words to express what she was feeling. "There's just so much I want to say, so I much I want to do…sometimes I don't know if it will ever be enough."  
"Jane, look at me." Maura reached up with her hand; putting her fingers under Jane's chin she pulled wondering eyes to meet her own in a steady gaze. Using her other hand, she pushed some dark hair away from Jane's brow, tucking it securely behind an ear so she could look into dark eyes. "It's enough. Every touch, every kiss, every word uttered from your lips…it's enough. Do you understand?"  
Jane sighed deeply, a feeling of complete ease surrounding her at Maura's words. "I…um…like being inside of you Maura. It makes me feel powerful, knowing I can bring you so much pleasure. It's almost like I’m a part of you." Again a shy smile curved her lips as she searched Maura's eyes for an unspoken promise. Resting her forehead against Maura's, Jane pressed herself into the body under hers drawing a deep exhale of breath from Maura.  
"We really need to get ready or we'll be late for dinner." Maura shifted her hips until she could feel Jane's leg brush against a particularly sensitive spot.  
"I love how your body responds to my touch." Jane started to say as she began a slow, steady rhythm against Maura. "Especially when I use my mouth." The words came out in a low growl as Jane took Maura's mouth with her own in a forceful kiss. Jane couldn't hide the smirk that played across her lips as she pulled back to look Maura in the eyes. She could see and feel the effect her words were having on Maura as she continued a slow, almost torturous grind against the hips beneath hers.  
"That smirk certainly becomes you…hmmmm…." Maura started to say as she attempted to match Jane's movements. "But…oh…only when…it's…directed at someone else." Feeling Jane's breath quicken, Maura bent her leg so she could make better contact where Jane needed it most.  
The urgency of their movements quickly carried them both over the precept bringing their final release in a sudden rush of pleasure. The power of that final release held the intensity of emotion that had them both shaking. When Maura felt Jane's body finally go limp in her arms, she turned her head to place a soft kiss against Jane's temple.   
"I suppose you're proud of yourself." Maura whispered. She smiled when she felt Jane nod against her as her fingers found themselves wrapped in a tangle of dark hair.  
"I donwanna move…" Jane mumbled into the crook of Maura's neck. "But…" She said as she pushed herself up on shaky arms. "I suppose we should shower and get ready." There was a playful twinkle in her brown eyes. "Wanna conserve water and shower together?"  
There was barely enough time for Maura to nod before she found herself being plucked from the warmth of her bed, dragging her towards the bathroom. Her mind was already working on excuses to explain why they were late for dinner when Jane's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled into the shower stall. She yelped in surprise before relaxing in Jane's embrace as hot water cascaded over their already overheated bodies. The last coherent thought to pass through her mind was 'We are definitely going to be late…'  
***  
"Only twenty-two minutes late. Not as bad as I thought." Jane said as she reached for the doorbell.  
"That's only because I wouldn't let you…" Maura started to say before she found herself being silenced by Jane's hand covering her mouth.  
"Don't you dare."Jane raised an eyebrow in admonishment. Her face was quickly turning a dark shade of red at the promise of finishing what they had started later that night when they got back to Maura's.  
When Ryan opened the door, she was greeted by a very red faced Jane and a smug looking Maura. Her eyes traveled from the self-satisfied smile on Maura's face to the full on blush that Jane was sporting and she raised a blonde eyebrow in question.  
"Did I interrupt something?" Ryan ventured to inquire.  
"Um…no." Jane said as she slipped past Ryan, leaving Maura standing at the door.  
Maura just rolled her eyes as she followed Ryan into the small but well-appointed apartment. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all one open space, almost like a studio apartment. It was an intimate space that suited Ryan and Carly giving off a welcome and homey feel.  
"Hey guys…" Carly looked up from her spot behind the kitchen counter where she was working. She smiled at Maura and Ryan before turning her attention to a sulky Jane. "What'd I miss" Dark eyebrows disappeared under even darker bangs as she looked from Jane to Maura and Ryan with a quizzical expression.  
"Sorry we're late…here." Jane shoved a bouquet of flowers at Carly, her face turning another shade of red when she heard Maura's barely contained laughter. Glancing over to where the offending sound was coming from, she dared Maura to elaborate with a steady glare.  
"O-k-a-y…thanks." Carly took the flowers with a crooked grin, not at all sure what she had missed. She glanced over at Ryan for help but all she got in return was a shrug of the shoulders.  
The confused look on Carly's face and the knowing smile on Ryan's face had Maura moving across the room to stand next to Jane. Putting her hand on Jane's arm, she could feel how tense Jane was. "Relax Jane, we're among family here." Maura leaned in close to Jane before whispering. "And I'm sorry for teasing. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."  
Realization dawned on Carly's face as she watched as yet again Jane's face flushed red at the whispered words from Maura. "You were late because…" She started to say but quickly shut her mouth when Ryan shot her a look that told her it would be in everyone's best interest if she stopped.  
"Sorry…" Jane mumbled as she looked down at something interesting on her feet. She wasn't sure why she felt so embarrassed in front of Carly and Ryan. It had only been an hour ago that she was doing and saying things that she had never dreamed of before she met Maura, but here she was turning beet red at the merest hint of what they had actually been doing. "I guess I'm still kinda getting used to all of this." She said taking Maura's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"Hey, we've been late to a few dinner parties ourselves." Ryan winked at Carly causing her to turn bright red this time. "You are far too easy to tease…both of you are."  
"Yeah, yeah…" Carly waved her knife in the air as if to dismiss what Ryan was saying.  
Jane couldn't help but smile at the playful banter between the two older women. She started to relax as she watched Carly moving around the small kitchen putting the flowers in a vase.  
"Hey, why don't you take them on the grand tour?" Carly arranged the flowers before setting them on the table.  
"'Kay…" Ryan said. "This is the kitchen, living, and dining room." She held out her arms to indicate the open space they were standing in. "Next…" She turned towards a long, narrow hallway. "If you'll follow me."  
Jane and Maura fell in line behind Ryan as she led them down the hall to a door at the end. "This is the master bedroom." She opened the door to reveal a small but nicely decorated room. Turning to a door on the left, Ryan pushed it open to a small bathroom. "And this is the bathroom." She cleared her throat nervously as she shut the door. "Okay, it's small but affordable."  
"I think it's lovely." Maura smiled at Ryan. "Don't you Jane?" She turned questioning eyes to Jane.  
"Yeah, it's really nice Ryan." Jane sighed as she thought it was the perfect place for two people in love to live.  
Maura had seen the wistful expression on Jane's face and as they turned around in the small hallway, she intentionally brushed up against Jane in a not so subtle way.  
"Watch it Isles." Jane growled playfully.  
"Alright then." Ryan clapped her hands together to get Jane and Maura's attention. "What'll you have to drink? Iced tea, soda, sparkling water…?"  
"Um, iced tea will be fine, thanks." Maura gave Jane a gentle nudge towards the kitchen. "Why don't you see if Carly needs some help?"  
"What?" Jane asked, surprised by Maura's suggestion. When Maura just nodded her head towards the kitchen to indicate she should just do it, Jane rolled her eyes and let out an impatient huff. "Okay, okay."  
Slipping into the kitchen, Jane maneuvered past Ryan until she was standing next to Carly. She leaned against Carly to get her attention as she watched with interest what was taking place on the counter.  
"What's for dinner?" Jane inquired as her eyes followed Carly's skilled hands at the chopping board.  
"Hmmm…caeser salad, pasta carbonara, and garlic bread." Carly responded as she continued to chop.  
"Oh, I love pasta carbonara. Is it Nonna's recipe?" Jane smiled at the thought.  
"Yep…" Carly continued to concentrate on the task before her.  
"And for dessert?"  
"You'll have to wait and see." Carly bumped her shoulder against Jane's in a playful way.  
"So, um…how are things going, you know." Jane struggled to find the right words.  
"You mean with my parents?" Carly stopped what she was doing and looked at Jane. Her light blue eyes darken with a shadow of sadness.  
"Yeah…" Jane turned serious as she watched Carly's expression harden.  
"Well…" Carly picked up a dish towel to wipe her hands on. "My Mom has actually been really great about it. But my Pop, that's a whole different story." Her shoulders sagged as she tried to smile at Jane.  
"What happened?" Jane stiffened at the implications of what Carly was saying.  
"He hasn't spoken to me since I told him. Guess he isn't taking it well." Carly tried to nonchalantly wipe at her eyes as tears threatened to fall.  
"I'm sorry Carly. Maybe he needs some time." Jane pulled her cousin into a hug.  
"Maybe…" Carly mumbled against Jane's shoulder.  
Ryan and Maura watched the quiet interaction between the two cousins with a mixture of sadness and curiosity. Ryan gave Maura a sad smile as they continued to watch in silence.  
"How 'bout you? How are your parents handling things?" Carly pulled away to look at Jane.  
"My Ma's been good, you know…but my Pop is still struggling a bit. He is trying though." Jane's tone held the hint of an apology.  
"I'm glad Jane." Carly sighed. "My Mom came to lunch last week. We had a nice time. She and Ryan get along great." She smiled over at her girlfriend. "But then again who wouldn't love her."  
"Well…." Ryan sauntered over to where Carly was standing. "As long as you keep me fed. I can be rather grouchy and hard to live with when I'm hungry. So get to cookin'…" She gave Carly a gentle hip bump to emphasize her statement followed by a quick kiss and the word 'please.'  
"Gotta feed the beast." Carly laughed as she gave Ryan's stomach a quick pat. "Won't be but a minute anyway. Wanna put the bread on the table and Jane can get the salad?"  
Both Jane and Ryan nodded in confirmation as they scrambled around to gather the things Carly had asked for.  
The conversation was light and easy as they enjoyed dinner and each other's company. When dessert was served, Ryan's attention turned to Jane. Jane felt herself shifting uncomfortably under Ryan's scrutiny before finally raising an eyebrow in silent question.  
"I was just thinking…" A mischievous grin spread across Ryan's face as she looked from Jane then to Maura. "Seeing as you were late to dinner tonight…I guess you've…"  
"Ryan!" Carly all but shouted, startling everyone.  
"What? I was just curious, that's all. I guess Jane doesn't have any questions that Maura hasn't already answered." Ryan tried to sound innocent.  
A bright red blush rushed across both Carly and Jane's faces as Maura roared with laughter.  
"I'm glad to see that you don't embarrass easily." Ryan smiled sheepishly at Maura.  
"Sorry, Ryan doesn't shy away from any subject." Carly tried to apologize to Jane.  
"What's to apologize for? We all seem to share the same taste." Ryan started to say but was silenced when Carly reached over to cover her mouth.  
The irony of the situation did not get past Maura. She smiled as she thought about Jane doing the same thing earlier. It was apparent that Carly and Jane were very similar in how they handled things. Both were easily embarrassed by outward displays of affection as well as talking about sex.  
"Okay, okay…" Ryan threw her hands up in surrender.  
"So when does baseball start?" Carly attempted to change the subject.  
"Um, we've started tryouts, but practice doesn't start until the beginning of February." Jane said as she leaned back in her chair.  
"I love baseball. Are you going to play?" Ryan asked.  
"Um...yeah…" Jane gave Maura a sideways glance to see what her reaction was going to be. She continued when Maura smiled reassuringly at her. "I think I'd really like to play."  
"Great, we'll have to go to the batting cages sometime. I used to play softball in high school and some in college." The excitement in Ryan's voice was barely containable.  
"And she was very good. Watching her play was one of my favorite things to do." Carly smiled over at Ryan.  
"I think I would enjoy watching you at the batting cages." Maura looked over at Jane, a coy smile on her face.  
"And I would love to see you." Jane smirked.  
"Are you insinuating that I don't know how to hit a baseball?" Maura leaned over her dessert plate to glare at Jane.  
"Um…maybe…I don't know." Jane shrank back from the intense stare.  
"I'll have you know that I know a great deal about the mechanics of swinging a bat. It is very similar to pool. You do remember that, don't you Jane." Maura winked at Jane before sitting back to take a bite of her tiramisu. "By the way, this is wonderful Carly."  
With her mouth hanging open, Jane wasn't sure how to respond to Maura's comment. She did indeed remember the last time they had played pool. Maura was quite good even though she had never played before. It had been the day that Jane had finally relented to their growing attraction. She could feel her cheeks growing hot with yet another blush.  
"You look good in pink." Ryan quipped, only to duck her head at the look Carly gave her. "Sorry…" She mumbled around a mouthful of her dessert.  
"I do remember being hustled by someone who said that they had never played pool before." Jane raised an eyebrow in accusation.  
"It is a simple matter of physics. We’ve already discussed this." Maura tilted her head ever so slightly as she waited for Jane's retort.  
"Are you saying that you can hit a baseball just using your knowledge of physics even though you have never swung a bat before?" Jane challenged.  
Carly and Ryan watched the volley go back and forth between Jane and Maura with growing interest.  
"That is indeed what I am saying. Care to make a friendly wager?" Maura challenged back.  
"Whoaw…I gotta get in this action." Ryan chimed in causing both Maura and Jane to look at her as if they had just noticed she was there.  
"Okay. What's the bet?" Jane turned back to Maura. "It has to be worth my while…" She started to say, but was cut short by the look on Maura's face.  
"I can guarantee it will be well worth your while. If you win that is." Maura's eyes held a playful twinkle that had Jane swallowing hard.  
"Okay…and what if I lose?" Jane dared to ask.  
"Then it will still be worth your while." Maura gaze was unyielding as she took another bit of her dessert, taking her time to allow Jane to watch as she pulled the spoon from her mouth ever so slowly before licking it clean.  
Jane's brain all but short circuited at the sight before her. She tried to clear her throat, but only succeeded in almost choking on the lump that had formed in her now very dry throat.  
Ryan started laughing and all but fell out of her chair as she watched the exchange between Jane and Maura. "Damn ladies, did you forget we were in the room too?"  
Both Jane and Maura blinked a few times, breaking the intense gaze they had been locked in. Ryan was watching with a keen interest and Carly was all but sinking lower in her chair.  
"Um…sorry…" Jane tried to hide the smile that was spreading across her face.  
"Hey, no worries but I am interested in that wager." Ryan put her elbows on the table before resting her chin in the palm of her hand.  
"If I win, you have to take me to dinner and the ballet." Maura started to suggest.  
"The ballet?" Both Jane and Ryan huffed.  
"And you have to wear a dress." Maura finished.  
"What do I get if I win?" Jane ventured to ask as a slow scowl formed on her face at the thought of the ballet.  
"You can choose what we do, no arguments from me." Maura looked proud of herself at having come up with the idea.  
"Anything I want?" Jane tapped her chin in thought. "Then I want to go camping."  
"You mean like outside…in nature…?" Maura looked horrified.  
"Yes…like outside…in nature." Jane smiled smugly. "You know, miles away from civilization, under the stars…all alone…"  
Maura contemplated the idea for a second before reaching out her hand to shake Jane's. "Okay, it's a deal. Whoever hits the most baseballs at the batting cage wins."  
"And we will be there to count." Ryan clapped her hands together in excitement. "This is gonna be great…"  
All Carly could do was shake her head as she watched Ryan bounce up and down in her seat, her enthusiasm spreading around the table. "Okay…if Maura wins, you…" She pointed at Ryan as she continued. "Get to take me to the ballet and you have to wear a dress."  
"What, wait…what do you mean?" Ryan started to ramble.  
"You…a dress…the ballet…if Maura wins." Carly smirked at Ryan.  
"O-k-a-y, if Jane wins…you…flannel shirt & jeans…sleeping bags…cooking over an open fire." Ryan smiled over at Carly before turning her attention to Jane. "You got this right?" She asked.  
"Um, yeah…I got this." Jane tried to hide her apprehension a she nodded. "I think…" she muttered under her breath after catching the devilish gleam in Maura's eyes. 'Oh shit, what did I just get myself into?' She thought to herself as she tried to keep the smile firmly fixed on her face.  
Maura winked at Carly before reaching across the table to take Jane's hand in hers. "No pressure, but I've already got the perfect dress in mind." She said giving a gentle squeeze.  
"You do know that you're playing with fire, don't you?" Jane tilted her head in mock indignation.  
"Only if I get burned." Maura responded with a crooked grin. 'But oh what a way to go…' She thought as she shivered at the anticipation of things to come.


	22. I will always

Chapter 22- I Will Always  
"Hey Rizzoli, you get to second base yet with that cute, little blonde?" Someone shouted across the dugout.  
Ducking her head with her jaw clenched, Jane reached into her gym bag to retrieve her glove. She did her best to ignore the conversations carrying on around her, but there was one voice she couldn't ignore.  
"Wouldn't you like to know. Let's just say I'll be rounding first and sliding into second sometime this weekend." Frankie called out.  
Jane cringed as she tried to concentrate on the menial task of digging through her bag. The hoots and hollers of her teammates was enough to make her want to leave them to their boasting and ribbing each other. As she tried to slip around a few bulky bodies that had begun to crowd her, she stopped when someone slapped her on the back.  
"What about you Jane? Any homerun notches on your belt?" Matt, the catcher asked. He was short and stalky, not quite reaching Jane's height as he reached up to hold onto her shoulder. His dark eyes were twinkling playfully as he smiled up at her waiting for her to respond.  
"Look Matt, a lady never kisses and tells." She put her hands on her hips, giving him a cocky grin.  
"I don't see any ladies here." He laughed as he slapped her heartily on the back again. His strength had her taking a step forward, bumping into Frankie who hadn't seen her standing next to him.  
"Sorry Jane…" Frankie turned the same shade of red as his shirt. "I…um…didn't see you standing there."  
"S'okay Frankie but I don't think Cindy would appreciate you talking about her like that." She raised an eyebrow at him in silent retribution.  
"Yeah…um…" He stammered.  
"Look, I know you're just being a guy, but I really don't want to hear about your sex life. Got it?" She slapped him lightly in the chest with her glove before pushing past him to take the field.  
"'Kay…" Frankie mumbled as he watched her leave, a small smile on her face. He let out an exhale of relief seeing that she really wasn't mad at him.  
Jane could feel the weight of hazel-green eyes following her as she headed out towards left field. As nonchalantly as she could, she tossed a smile over her shoulder at Maura who was sitting on the bleachers trying not to look too interested. When their eyes met, both felt the same electricity pass between them. As Jane had predicted, their time together had taken a huge hit. Time alone was nearly nonexistent at this point, leaving them both slightly on edge.  
The grace of the long, lean body that stretched out on the grass had Maura slightly breathless as she watched from her perch on the bleachers. She had a text book in her lap that she was trying to concentrate on, but Jane's presence was too much of a distraction. In her gray sweatpants and red and white long sleeved baseball t-shirt, Jane held a commanding presence. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail and an old Red Sox cap sat upon her head. Maura's eyes swept across the fit form appraisingly as she let out a puff of air in frustration causing her bangs to flutter up and away from her forehead.  
"Hey, looks like you have an admirer." Giovanni plopped down next to Jane on the ground where she was stretching.  
"Yeah…?" Jane glanced over at Maura, giving her a shy smile.  
"Yeah but the wolves are starting to sniff around, ya know." He leaned forward across his legs giving Jane a sideways glance.  
"What?" She looked over at him, twisting slightly at the middle as she continued to stretch. The sudden tension she felt stiffened her body making it difficult.  
"Got some of the guys asking about her, like if she is dating anyone and stuff." Giovanni shrugged his shoulders at Jane as if she should have expected something like this to happen.  
Jane looked over at Maura. The blonde head was bent over a book, but Jane could see her trying to watch what was happening on the field, particularly what Jane was doing. Knowing that Maura was watching made those butterflies flutter around in her stomach.  
"Donknow why you're surprised Jane. Maura's hot…" Giovanni said as he tossed her a baseball, an eyebrow raised in challenge.  
"Gio, please…I get it, more than you know." Jane sighed as she caught the ball.  
"I'm counting on that." He smirked causing her to turn red when she realized the implications of her words.  
"Really? Are you trying to make me mad?" She stood up, taking several paces away from him.  
"Nah, just wanted to give you heads up. Her being here is bound to draw some attention and since you aren't really…out…so to speak, guys are gonna notice her and you of course."  
"Nice save there." Jane wrapped her fingers around the leather covering of the baseball, taking comfort in the smooth feel in the palm of her hand. Pulling back, she garnered all of her strength into the throw as her arm snapped forward before releasing the ball and following through.  
The sound of the ball hitting Giovanni's mitt echoed loudly across the field, drawing a few looks from her teammates. "Damn Jane, you're not pitching." He complained as he retrieved the ball from the pocket, shaking his gloved hand to relieve himself of the sting.  
"Sorry…" She gave him a sheepish grin as she caught his return throw. With a loud snap and a cloud of dust, the ball sank into her glove as she reached up to pluck it from above her head. "You suck at throwing…you know that?" She said as she threw the ball back at him.  
"Yep but I can hit the hell out of a ball." He grinned at her. "I can catch though, that's why I'm in the outfield."  
"Look, I know Maura's gonna attract some attention, but what am I supposed to do?" Jane shrugged her shoulders.  
"Now that is the question, isn't it?"  
Maura watched a play of emotions cross Jane's face as she played catch with Giovanni. They were talking and Maura was curious what or who they were talking about. She had seen Jane's face turn a light shade of pink at something Giovanni had said, but she quickly recovered with her trademark smirk. So caught up in watching Jane, she didn't notice someone slide into the seat next to her until it was too late.  
"Hey…" A burley dark haired guy said as he pressed against her side to get her attention.  
"Um…hi…" Maura blinked a few times as she did her best to move away from the bulky body that was invading her space.  
"Jack…" He said holding his hand out for her to shake. "I play centerfield." He smiled at her, his grey eyes twinkling with a little too much confidence.  
"Maura…" She said as she shakily took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. In an effort to prevent having to touch him again, she slipped her hands under her thighs.  
"You like watchin' baseball?" He leaned back on his elbows making himself comfortable as he stretched his legs out in front of him.  
"I suppose." She looked down at her open textbook hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone.  
"I've seen you here almost every day we've practiced. See somethin' you like?" He tilted his head to the side to look at her.  
"I'm just here to support my friend Jane, Jane Rizzoli." Maura shifted uncomfortably at his open appraisal of her body. It was a new feeling for her, feeling uncomfortable around anyone who showed interest in her. For some reason she found it rather disconcerting to have this young man looking her over like she was some sort of prize. There was only one person she wanted to have giving her that look and it wasn't the guy sitting next to her.  
"Ah, Jane." He said as if he understood, but Maura knew he didn't. "She's really somethin' out there. Hard to believe she's a girl sometimes."  
"Well…um…she's definitely a girl." Maura scowled at his comment.  
"Hey, you wanna go out sometime?"" He sat up straighter so he could turn to look at her.  
Nothing would come to Maura's mind as she sat there digesting what Jack had asked her, so she tried to smile and answer his question as best she could.  
"No…I'm…um… seeing someone." Her voice softened in an attempt to not bruise his ego too much although she wasn't sure why she bothered.  
"Yeah? 'Kay, guess I couldn't expect a hottie like you to be available." He started to stand. "But it was nice meetin' ya." With those last words, he left her alone with her thoughts.  
"Hey, look." Giovanni pointed towards Maura before throwing the ball to Jane.  
The ball hit her square in the chest as she whipped her head around to see what Giovanni was pointing at. Her breath left her lungs in a rush of air at the impact of the ball causing her to bend forward at the waist to try to catch her breath. "Damn Gio." She hissed.  
"Opps, sorry Jane." Giovanni walked over to her to see if she was alright. "But I thought you'd like to know that the sharks are already circling." He gave her a gentle pat on the back.  
Looking up again, Jane saw the outfielder Jack talking to Maura. Her first instinct was to run over there and stake her territory, but then she couldn't without giving too much of their relationship away.  
"I trust Maura." She tried to say as watched the easy, relaxed posture of Jack as he continued to talk to Maura.  
"It's not Maura you need to worry about." Giovanni said as he helped Jane stand up straight. "You don't hear what they talk about in the locker room." He couldn't hide the somewhat lecherous grin.  
"You're such a dog Gio." She gave him a not so gentle shove.  
"Woof…" He answered back. "Aw hell, as much as I'd like to take either one of you out…you're my friend, so I think you ought to know some of the guys are dead set on getting one or both of you to go out on a date. It's kinda an unspoken challenge."  
"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Jane frowned. "What am I gonna do about this? I don't think I'm really comfortable about telling people about us."  
"I figured that and I do understand, really I do." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "People can be assholes."  
All Jane could do was shrug under the comfort that Giovanni was attempting to offer. She couldn't help but wonder why people couldn't just leave them alone.  
"Hey Rizzoli…" Kevin, the first baseman called out to Jane as he approached her and Giovanni. "What's the story with your friend.?" He tilted his head towards Maura.  
"See, told ya." Giovanni poked Jane in the side in a playful manner.  
"Hey…" Jane gave him a little push as she turned her attention toward Kevin. "What do you mean?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
"I mean, is she dating anyone? Think she'd be interested in going out with me?" Kevin asked without looking at Jane.  
The scowl that crossed Jane's face would have sent him running for the hills if only he had seen it. Giovanni put a reassuring hand on her arm letting her know he was there to support her.  
"Um…yeah…I think she's dating someone. A ballplayer from what I understand." The words came through Jane's clenched teeth.  
"Really? Someone on our team?" He looked around as if he could somehow tell who it was. "I guess it stands to reason, she's here almost every day."  
"Well, from what I understand this person has a bit of a temper…doesn't like people messing with her if you know what I mean." Jane wasn't lying, not really.  
"Ha, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were describing yourself." Kevin laughed before turning to her to look at her for the first time. He was a little surprised to see that Giovanni had his hand on her arm as if he were holding her back or something. "What about you Rizzoli? Find someone to keep you in line yet?" He all but smirked at her.  
"You could say that." Jane smirked back, but her eyes flashed dangerously at him.  
"Yeah…whatever." Kevin looked at her with something between contempt and fear as he turned to leave.  
"Leave her alone. I mean it Kevin." Jane growled low so that only he and Giovanni could hear. He turned around to give her one last dismissive look, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. With the shrug of his shoulders, he realized that he had just caught a glimpse of the famous Rizzoli temper.  
"I fucking hate baseball players. They are so damn cocky. It must have something to do with spring fever." She sighed as Giovanni doubled over in laughter.  
"Damn girl, call it as you see it. I always say." Giovanni shook with laughter as he clapped her on the back. When Jane didn't laugh, he stopped to see her looking at him with a serious expression. "Hey, you know I got your back. I'll let you know if I hear anything."  
"This is why I didn't want to play. Now I've got this shit to worry about." She said as she waved her hands up in the air. "But thanks Gio. I appreciate you looking out for us."  
"Anything for my two favorite girls…"  
"I'm outta here…" She said tucking her glove under her arm. There was only one place she wanted to be and that was sitting next to Maura.  
***

"Hey beautiful, this seat taken?" Jane leaned down to whisper in Maura's ear.  
The smile that appeared on Maura's face was bright and welcoming. She picked up the books that were sitting next to her to discourage anymore unwanted advances making room for Jane to sit. "You done already?" She asked as she took comfort in the feeling of Jane next to her, finally.  
"Yeah, I decided to quite early…wanted to spend some time with you." Jane smiled shyly at Maura as thoughts of what they could be doing if they weren't sitting on the bleachers at school floated through her head.  
"I saw you and Giovanni practicing together." Maura said nonchalantly. It was a thinly veiled attempt to find out what they had been talking about.  
"You fishing for info Maura?" Jane asked as she bumped her shoulder against Maura's playfully.  
"I…um…was just wondering what you were talking about." Maura ducked her head in an effort to hide her slightly flushed face at being caught.  
"Well…, we were just chatting." Jane tilted her head to see that Maura was now looking at her feet which were propped up on the seats below them. "I noticed you had a visitor yourself."  
"Not by invitation." Maura finally looked at Jane with a sad expression.  
"Jack is an asshole." Jane chimed in.  
"He asked if I was interested in going out with him." Maura sighed.  
"And…what did you tell him?" Jane eyed Maura suspiciously.  
"We're going out next Thursday." Maura started to say, but was promptly interrupted.  
"You what?" Jane sat up straight as she looked around to find Jack so she could pound him into the ground.  
"I'm just kidding Jane." Maura put her hand on Jane's arm to calm her down. "What do you think I said?"  
"That you have an insanely jealous girlfriend that will kill anyone that tries to make time with you." Jane tried to smile.  
"Yes, something like that." Maura tried to smile back but something was bothering her, something she couldn't quite articulate at the moment.  
"Look Maur, these guys are royal pricks. I think it's all of the testosterone and spring fever. I just don't know what to do about it. I've already had one of them ask about you and I wanted to take his head off for it." Jane sighed.  
"I understand, I think." Maura gently squeezed Jane's arm.  
"Do you…? I just don't think this is the type of crowd that can handle finding out about our relationship. Hell, even Frankie can't help but fall in line with those bozos, talking about getting to second base with Cindy. I'm just afraid of what we might have to deal with." Sad brown eyes held hazel-green in a steady gaze.  
"I do think I understand." Maura bent her head to keep Jane from trying to look away. "What did Giovanni say?" She had an idea that they had been talking about the same thing.  
"He said he has my back. If he hears anything, he'll let me know." A small smile crept across Jane's face at the thought of their conversation. "Hey, you're not wearing a jacket, you're gonna get sick."  
"I can't get a cold or the flu from being cold Jane. They both come from virus's which are easier to catch in winter because people stay indoors more, hence the belief that it being cold causes the flu and colds." Maura started to ramble.  
"Okay, okay…" Jane held up her hands in surrender. "But don't say I didn't warn you."  
"Besides…I never get sick…" Maura smiled.

 

***

Maura groaned slightly as she tried to find a position that didn't send waves of pain through her aching body. Her eyes fluttered open to find a pair of dark brown peering at her from the edge of her mattress. Without lifting her head, she studied the eyes that watched her full of concern causing a small smile to crease her lips.  
"Hey…" Maura croaked out, her voice rough from sleep and thirst.  
"Hey yourself." Jane whispered as she stayed crouched down resting against the mattress as she watched Maura. "How ya feelin'?"  
"Like I got hit by a truck." Maura groaned again as she tried to sit up to see Jane better.  
"No…don't…you need to rest." Jane sighed as she gently pushed Maura back down to rest on her pillow. Standing to her full height, she looked down at the fever flushed face, sweat matted hair, and blurry eyes, thinking that even sick, Maura was still beautiful. "What happened to 'I don't get sick'?" Jane crossed her arms raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Guess I was wrong." Maura's hoarse voice was soft as she watched Jane looking down at her.  
"Well, I'm here to take care of you." Jane sat on the edge of the bed, taking Maura's hand in her own.  
"Yeah?" It was the only word Maura could muster.  
"Yeah, your mom called to see if I could come over and spend the day with you." Jane lifted Maura's hand, pressing the back of it to her own cheek. The skin was hot against the coolness of her face and she frowned. "When did you last have Tylenol?"  
"Um…don't remember…" Maura's eyes fluttered shut. "I think my mom wrote it down on that piece of paper on the night stand." She all but mumbled as fatigue washed over her.  
"'Kay, let me see. Loks like about four hours ago, but you still feel warm." Jane said as she looked over the paper, trying to decide what to do. "I'm gonna go get you some water, you need to stay hydrated."  
"Um'kay…" Maura rolled her head to the side to find a cool spot on her pillow. As she settled into a position that didn't offend her aching body, she slipped off to sleep.  
As Jane crept quietly back into the room, she could see that Maura had fallen asleep again. She set the glass of water down on the nightstand and then spun around to see what kind of trouble she could get into while Maura rested. A full grin filled her face when she saw what she had given Maura for Christmas sitting on Maura's dresser. The leather had a high sheen on it and the silver buckles sparkled. Walking across the room to take a closer look, Jane noticed that Maura had painstakingly kept the leather conditioned and the silver clean of any fingerprints. She could still remember the look on Maura's face when she opened it, her eyes wide with wonder as she marveled at the old fashioned doctor's bag. It was a black leather bag that Jane and her mother had found at an antique market and with some tender love and care, Jane had fixed it up. She had spent hours cleaning the leather from years of dust and dirt before buffing out the silver clasp with the help of Giovanni. When she saw it, Jane knew she had to get it for Maura. Jane reasoned that if Maura was going to be a doctor someday, she would need a bag.  
As Jane ran her fingers over the smooth leather, thinking about how excited Maura had been upon receiving it, a soft moan from across the room interrupted her thoughts. Concerned eyes fell upon a fidgeting Maura as she tried to get comfortable. Maura's cheeks were pink and Jane could see that she was trying to find another cool spot to rest against her pillow. As Jane stood over Maura, watching her shift restlessly under the covers she had an idea of what she could to do to help.  
It wasn't until she felt something cool against her forehead that Maura opened her eyes again to find Jane sitting next to her. "What're you doin'?"  
"Something my Ma does when one of us gets a fever, uses a cold washcloth on your forehead." Jane smiled down at Maura as she ran her hand along a warm cheek. "You're still warm but you can take something to help in about an hour."  
"Guess I got the flu." Maura sighed as she closed her eyes again enjoying the coolness against her face.  
"Yeah, I'd say that you got it pretty good." Jane pushed some sweaty, tangled hair away from Maura's face. "You've been running a pretty good fever for the last twenty-four hours."  
"Where's my mom?" The feeling of Jane's fingers pushing her hair back felt funny against her fever heated face. It wasn't unpleasant, but for some reason Maura felt like she was Alice in Wonderland stuck in some sort of dream where her perception was altered slightly.  
"She had a meeting this afternoon and didn't want to leave you alone. So here I am." The smile that lit up Jane's face had Maura trying to smile back.  
"Can I have some water?" Maura attempted to sit up causing Jane to reach around to prop up some pillows for her to lean against.  
"Yeah, I got some right here. You need some help?" Jane asked as she handed Maura the glass of water.  
Maura wrapped shaky fingers around the glass, taking a few slow sips before handing the glass back to Jane. It was all she could handle at the moment when her throat tightened as the cool water burned.  
"Don't you think you should drink more?" The concern in Jane's voice was evident as she watched Maura frown as she tried to swallow. "Sore throat?"  
"Yeah…" Leaning back against the pillows, Maura tried to smile again. It was with much effort that she tried to stay upright because her head was pounding and her body felt like she had been run through the ringer. "I don't remember ever feeling this bad." She sighed.  
"You've got the flu Maura." Jane tried to reason as she watched Maura shift uncomfortably. "You cold?"  
"A little. It's the fever I suppose. When can I take something again?" Maura pulled the covers up higher.  
"I think it would be okay to take something now." Jane reached for the Tylenol sitting on the bedside table. "It won't hurt to take it a little early." She handed Maura two pills and the glass of water again. When Maura was finished, Jane reached down to grab the hem of her sweatshirt, pulling it over her head to reveal the white tank top she was wearing. Next she slipped out of her jeans, tossing them across the room.  
"What are you doing?" Maura watched as Jane moved to the other side of the bed.  
"I'm gonna keep you warm." Jane slipped under the covers next to Maura.  
"You'll get sick too." Maura couldn't hide the panic in her voice as Jane opened her arms in invitation.  
"It's okay, I've got my own personal doctor to attend to me. Now come on over here and let me keep you warm." Jane insisted.  
"Um…" Maura wanted nothing more than to sink into the comfort of Jane's arms, close her eyes and sleep. "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely…come're" Jane pulled Maura into a hug, wrapping her arms protectively around the slightly trembling smaller body.  
As Maura lay halfway on top of Jane, her head resting against Jane's shoulder, she took comfort in the feeling of Jane's arms around her. The warmth of Jane's body passed to Maura causing the trembling to subside as her breathing slowed to a steady, even breath as she started to fall asleep. As she relaxed, she could feel the Tylenol begin working as the aching abated and her throat no long felt like it was on fire. The last thing she remembered was Jane running her fingers through her hair and placing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

 

***  
When Maura opened her eyes to the early morning light that filtered in through her windows, her first thought was that she actually felt human again. Reaching out for the warmth and comfort of the arms that had held her all night all she found was an empty space. She couldn't refrain from the frustrated huff as she rolled over onto her back to look up at the ceiling.  
"She went home to shower and change. She'll be back." Constance said from the doorway as she watched Maura.  
Lifting her head up from her pillow so she could see her mother better, Maura sighed at the sight of the tray holding a mug of what she hoped was hot tea.  
"Are you feeling better?" Constance asked as she stepped into the room, placing the tray on the bedside table. "I brought you some tea with lemon and honey."  
"I do, thanks." Maura propped herself up on an elbow as Constance placed a few pillows behind her so she could sit up.  
"Well, you look much better. I think the fever is gone at least." Constance reached over to run her fingers through Maura's hair, pushing it away from her face. She could see that Maura's eyes were no longer glassy as she handed her the cup of tea.  
"I feel so much better." Maura said as she took the cup of her tea her mother offered her. "I guess I should take a shower myself."  
"It will probably make you feel even better." Constance sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Um, when did Jane leave?" Maura sighed around the warm liquid that soothed as it slid down her throat.  
"This morning. I asked if she would come back around eleven so I could get to my afternoon classes." Constance studied her daughter as she sipped at her cup of tea.  
"You don't have to stay with me. I know you have a busy schedule." Maura tried to smile.  
""I'm sorry I haven't been around much Maura. But I'd like to work on that." Constance looked away from curious eyes. "Also, you had a nasty bout of the flu. I'd feel much better knowing you're not alone."  
"Thank you." Maura whispered as she watched her mother shift nervously under her gaze. This was a side to Constance she had never really seen.  
"So…" Constance stood up, breaking the somewhat tense moment. "Jane will be here soon and I will be back around dinner time. I'll call you before I leave the office to see what I can bring home for dinner and of course Jane can join us if she'd like." She smoothed down the creases in her pants as she stood over Maura.  
"Okay, that sounds good." Maura watched as her mother headed towards the door to leave.  
"I expect you to rest today, okay?" Constance stopped in the doorway to take one last look at Maura. "I am glad you are feeling better." She said as she slipped out of the room.  
Maura let out a long sigh as she took another sip of her tea. Her thoughts turned towards the night before and Jane. It had been such a comfort to fall asleep in Jane's arms, surrounded by her warmth and strength. It was a feeling that Maura found herself craving more and more. With another sigh, she pushed back her covers, lifted herself from her bed and headed towards the bathroom and a nice warm shower.  
***

"Hey…how're you feelin' today?" Jane peeked around the edge of Maura's door.  
Maura was leaning back against her headboard with a book in her hand and a smile on her face. "Much better, thanks." She closed the book so she could give Jane her undivided attention. "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
"Um, it's Saturday." Jane said as she moved to stand in the doorway with her hands behind her back.  
"I guess I kind of lost track of the days." Maura mused as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Yeah, sorta happens when you're sick." Jane sighed.  
"Well, are you going to come in or stand there in the doorway?" Maura inquired as she noticed that Jane was trying to hide something behind her back. "Whatcha got there?"  
"I thought we might have a picnic." Jane smiled as she brought a picnic basket from its hiding place. Holding it out for Maura to see, she swung it back and forth.  
"A picnic…?" Maura seemed confused.  
"Yeah, I know you're still not feeling great, but I thought I'd bring you some of my Ma's famous chicken noodle soup, which is legendary for its healing abilities…and I thought we would have a picnic right here." Jane opened her arms to indicate Maura's room.  
"You mean here, in my room?" The look of confusion turned to elation. "I've never had a picnic inside before."  
"Really? Tommy, Frankie, and I used to have them all the time on rainy days. What did you do on rainy days?" Jane moved to place the basket on the end of Maura's bed.  
"I would read." Maura frowned as she thought about the lonely days she had spent as a child.  
"You want to sit on your bed or on the floor?" Jane asked.  
"I think maybe the floor." Maura answered not quite sure she could bring herself to eat in her bed.  
"'Kay, let me lay out the blank and then we can have a picnic." Jane beamed as she spread out the blanket on the floor in front of Maura's bed.  
"So, chicken noodle soup?" Maura said as she poked around in the basket to see what else Jane was hiding.  
"Yep, soup for you, fluff-n-nutter sandwiches for me and tea to drink and Carly made us some macaroons." Jane reached for the basket as Maura moved to sit on the floor next to her.  
"Sounds good." Maura leaned against her bed as she watched Jane pull the food from the basket and arrange it on the blanket in front of them.  
"I promise, once you have some of my Ma's soup, you'll feel so much better. I don't know what she puts in it, but us Rizzoli's swear by it." Jane said as she took out the thermos and poured the soup into a bowl before handing it to Maura.  
"Thank you." Maura smiled as she took the small bowl. "Ummmm, this is good." She smiled as she took her first taste. "I can already feel it working its Rizzoli magic on me."  
"Hey, I thought I was the only Rizzoli that could work magic on you." Jane pouted as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
"Well, you did bring it to me. That counts for something." Maura laughed as she watched Jane nodding and grinning around a mouthful of fluff and peanut butter.  
"That was wonderful, thank you." Maura sighed as she leaned back against Jane, resting her head in Jane's lap.  
"Glad you liked it." Jane said as she ran her fingers through Maura's hair, letting the silky strands slide across her hand.  
"Ummmm, that feels good." Maura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of having Jane close to her. She was beginning to feel tired again.  
"So…" Jane started to say but stopped as she nervously cleared her throat causing Maura to open her eyes to look up at her. "What do you wanna do for Valentine's day?"  
"Valentine's day? I guess it's next week, isn't it?” Maura watched Jane carefully to see if she could get some idea what was making Jane so nervous.  
"Um, yeah. Actually it's a week from Monday." Jane looked away, biting down on her lip as if something was bothering her.  
"What is it Jane?" Maura pushed up on her elbows so she could see Jane better.  
"It's just that I have practice that day and I wanted to do something special for you." Jane turned sad eyes to Maura.  
"How about we have a nice dinner together?" Maura asked.  
"It might be late, like around eight before I can make it." Jane sighed.  
"That's okay Jane. We can have dinner on the boat." Maura reached up to place a palm on Jane's cheek. "Look, I know we haven't had much time together, alone." Her thumb lightly traced along Jane's bottom lip. "But we can at least have one evening, away."  
"I'd like that." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and kissed the palm. "I don't think I can stay the night though with it being a school night and all."  
"That's okay, at least we can be alone for a little while." Maura smiled at Jane's raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah and what pray tell will we do with that alone time?" Jane tried to act like she didn't know what Maura was talking about.  
"Oh, I'm sure we can make wise use of our time together. I can be pretty resourceful." Maura quipped.  
"Yes, you are definitely resourceful." Jane grinned at the thought of how resourceful Maura could be.  
"Okay, so it's settled. You'll meet me after practice and we will have a nice evening in." Maura laid her head back down in Jane's lap, closing her eyes as she relaxed.  
"'Kay, sounds like a plan." Jane resumed running her fingers through Maura's hair.  
"And don't think I forgot about our bet." One hazel-green eye popped open to peer up at the sheepish look on Jane's face.  
"How could I?" Jane tried to smile even though she had a sinking feeling that she was going to be forced to spend a night in a dress at the ballet.  
"Jane…?" Maura whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for taking care of me." Maura sighed as Jane bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.  
"I will always take care of you Maura." Jane leaned back, sinking into the comfort of Maura's presence. "No matter what, I will always take care of you." She whispered as Maura drifted off to sleep.


	23. Perfect Stranger

Chapter 23- Perfect Stranger  
The crack of the bat against the ball echoed around Jane as she followed through with her swing. Her hands stung from the impact that carried across the handle and up her arms as the last ball she hit went the farthest. She could see Maura, Ryan and Carly watching her with interest as she lazily swung the bat over her shoulder. With a swagger that was all her own, she sauntered over to where Maura was standing, peering at her through the chain link that separated them. With a cocky grin, she opened the door to the cage and handed Maura the bat as she gave her a gentle bow.  
"Let's see you beat that." The smirk was directed at Maura as Jane handed her the bat.  
"You do remember the last time you smirked at me like that." Maura leaned close so only Jane could hear her.  
Jane's face colored slightly at the memory. With shaky hands, she adjusted her baseball hat a little lower over her brow so Maura couldn't see how much the words had affected her.  
"Not bad Jane." Ryan tried to encourage. In her mind, nine out of ten was a pretty hard score to beat, especially for someone who had never swung a bat before.  
"Yeah, thanks." Jane tried not to smile too broadly as she watched Maura prepare herself. "Come on Maura, you've just gotta hit ten to beat me."  
"There isn't much that doesn't look good on you Jane dear, but smug…you don't wear it well." Maura quipped over her shoulder as she stepped into the batter's box. Adjusting her weight from her left to her right leg, she crouched down and bounced a few times. With the bat being held high over her shoulder, she gave it a little wiggle to get the feel of its weight before swinging a few times to practice.  
"She's right cousin, smug isn't a very flattering look for you." Carly joked as she watched an open-mouthed Jane try to think of a response.  
All Jane could do was look back and forth between her cousin and Maura as she tried to think of something witty to say but when noting came to her, she let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I am so glad it's you and not me." Ryan laughed at the irritated look on Jane's face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane huffed.  
"Well, seeing as our girlfriends have decided to gang up on you and not me this time, I think it only fair that we have each other's back. There is strength in numbers you know. It seems that Carly and Maura have a lot in common and giving us grief is one of them." Ryan tried to reason. "I guess we've got watch out for each other or it will always be two against one."  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Jane smiled sheepishly.  
"You're not worried, are you?" Ryan tilted her head to look at Jane who had a confident look on her face as she watched Maura.  
"Nah…" Jane shook her head as she prepared to watch Maura. She thought that nine out of ten was damn near impossible to beat.  
With her fingers laced through the chain link batting cage, Jane leaned her forehead against the cool metal as she watched Maura take a few extra practice swings. She could feel Ryan fidgeting next to her as Maura prepared to hit yet another fast pitch. This would make ten for ten and the thought caused Jane to grip the chain link tighter.  
"You've got this…huh…" Ryan smirked at Jane who was now scowling at her as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "And she's never, ever, swung a bat before today?"  
"Yeah, that's what she says." Jane watched as Maura set herself up for the last ball, squaring her shoulders and planting her feet firmly on the ground.  
"Could she possibly be bending the truth a little?" Ryan leaned against the batting cage next to Jane as she too watched Maura.  
"Nah, she can't lie." Jane dismissed the idea. "And to think she was sick last week, barely able to get out of bed." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, I'd say she has recovered quite remarkably." Ryan sighed as Maura hit the last ball. "She can really pull the ball when she wants to, can't she." The awe in her voice was evident as she turned to look at a somewhat flustered Jane.  
"I don't know how she did it. I've never gone ten for ten." Jane nervously ran her hand across the back of her neck as she realized that she had just been beat by Maura. This lose meant she would have to take Maura to the ballet, something she was not at all excited about.  
"Hey, you guys are looking a little nervous." Carly said as she slid alongside Ryan.  
"Ya think?" Ryan bumped Carly's shoulder playfully.  
The conversation that was taking place behind her didn't distract Maura in the least. She knew what she was doing and she was doing it very well. As she swung one last time, the bat connected with the ball with a loud smack as it sailed away from where she was standing. Maura could almost feel the tension radiating off Jane. When she turned around, Jane had a proud expression on her face, but there was a hint of apprehension hidden behind the smile.  
"How?" It was all Jane could say, her eyes wide with wonder.  
"I thought you might ask. So, I will explain it to you. Do you want to come on in here with me Jane so I can demonstrate?" Maura grinned as she waved Jane in.  
With a shocked look on her face, Jane nodded dumbly as she stepped into the batting cage to join Maura. She wasn't sure what Maura was going to do, but for some reason she had a slight fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she took a helmet that was being offered to her. With a crooked grin, she placed it on her head and took the bat from Maura.  
"The first principle to remember is weight transfer…it is an essential element to great hitting mechanics." Maura said as she positioned Jane in the batter's box. "There must be a back to front movement if there is to be any kind of consistency or power in the swing." She said as she stepped up behind Jane, placing a hand on Jane's left thigh. "Here is where you need to start." With gentle pressure, she pushed down to illustrate where Jane's weight should be.  
"Um…yeah…I kinda already know how to transfer my weight Maura." Jane swallowed hard as she tried to concentrate on what Maura was saying, but feeling Maura pressed against her from behind was making her light headed.  
"The second principle…" Maura continued as she slid her left hand from Jane's thigh up to her hip while her right hand slipped around Jane's waist where she pressed her palm against Jane's stomach. "Is hips and core. A huge part of hitting is turning towards the ball with your hips leading the way." Maura pushed Jane's left hip out in a twisting motion. "The hips generate power in the swing based on the principle of torque." As she turned Jane's body towards where the ball would be, she pushed harder against the stomach her hand was resting on causing Jane to gasp. "It uses the core muscles to turn just like a golfer or a boxer. The best hitters use this technique because they learn to turn to the ball. Can you feel it here?" She gave Jane's tight stomach a light pat.  
All Jane could do was nod in the affirmative as she glanced over her shoulder to scowl at Carly and Ryan who were laughing. Taking a deep breath, she tried to bring her attention back to Maura, but something off in the distance caught her eye. Squinting, she found herself focusing on Paddy Doyle who was watching her with an intense gaze. She blinked a few times at the unnerving way he was watching her. It wasn't until she felt Maura's warm breath against her ear that she brought her full attention back to Maura.  
"The third principle is known as leveling." Maura whispered into Jane's ear. She could feel Jane shiver slightly as her breath tickled an exposed neck. This time Maura pushed down on Jane's shoulder, dropping it just a little. "Leveling gets the bat into the path of the ball. Can you feel as you dip your shoulder back, dropping the bat so it is level to the ball? When you swing, swing up and through the pitch."  
Jane's brain was on the verge of short circuiting as Maura continued to press against her from behind. Luckily, to anyone watching, it would appear as if Maura was just giving Jane instructions. But Jane knew better, she could feel the heat from Maura's body almost burning her own. She stood almost motionless as Maura continued to illustrate what to do, freely running her hands over the dips and curves of Jane's body.  
"The forth principle is ideal impact. Now this is the technique I find most interesting. It is said that the ultimate contact point is the ninety-degree angle at which the barrel of the bat and ball meet." Maura reached over across the bat, placing a finger over the spot she thought was most likely to produce the most ideal impact. "You have to let the ball deep enough into the hitting zone as you allow your front elbow to move up and around your body."  
Letting Maura move around her, Jane continued to allow Maura to use her as a model for instruction.  
"And finally, the fifth principle is extension and the power 'V'." Looking over her shoulder, Maura could see Carly and Ryan trying not to laugh at Jane's predicament. With a cocky grin and wink, she turned back around to continue. "We can look at great swing mechanics in two simple elements; short and compact to the ball and long through the ball. It is most important to keep the bat within the plane of an incoming pitch because you have a better chance of hitting the ball. Keeping the wrists square when you make contact and pushing through to the "V" without rolling the wrists is imperative to a strong hit."  
Whipping her head around so she could look at Maura, Jane gave her a confused look. She knew she had heard the words that came from Maura's mouth, but she wasn't sure she understood them.  
Maura could see the confusion in Jane's eyes. "In other words…transfer your weight forward, let your shoulder dip slightly, pull with the hips, keep level with the ball, understand ideal impact, have a long finish, and always swing up through the ball." A feeling of power swept over her as she moved against Jane to reemphasize her instructions. She knew what she was doing and the effect it was having on Jane. "Try to understand the importance of keeping the bat in the hitting zone, for as long as you can." Her hands moved over Jane's, wrapping around the handle of the bat. "Always stay calm and under control at the plate." The whispered words had Jane all but shaking. "Hitting a baseball is a series of linked movements." Maura pressed her hips against the back of Jane's. "They all come together as one…and based on the principle of slow to fast." She rotated her hips in a slow, almost sensual grind. "Never rushed, never jerky. Just nice and smooth as you step and turn." Maura illustrated as she moved with Jane to swing and follow through. "See? Easy…" Giving Jane a quick pat on the arm, Maura stepped away with a mischievous grin on her face.  
"You know, you're evil, don't you?" Jane growled low so only Maura could hear her. She was rewarded with a smirk and nod of the head. "Just so you know, paybacks are a bitch Maura."  
Ryan and Carly watched speechless by what they were seeing and hearing. Even though it wasn't outwardly erotic, it was obvious to anyone watching that Jane and Maura had some intense chemistry between them  
"And you learned all of this from a book?" Carly asked her voice filled with wonder.  
"Yep…" Maura stepped away from the batter's box and leaned on the bat as she watched Jane for her reaction.  
"I guess the ballet won't be so bad." Ryan mumbled under her breath. Carly was shaking with laughter at the comment as Jane just glowered at the idea of losing, especially to someone who had never swung a bad before.  
"It ain't over…til it's over…" Jane said, taking the bat from a somewhat surprised Maura. "Move over Ted Williams, I'm gonna try again." She grumbled as she gave Maura a gentle shove towards the door. "Go on…" She tilted her head towards Carly and Ryan.  
"Good luck." Maura chanced a quick kiss to Jane's cheek, causing Jane to blush slightly. Slipping out the door, she took the same stance as Jane had earlier with her fingers loosely treaded through the chain link as she watched. "Just so you know, you still lost and have to take me to the ballet."  
As Jane squared her shoulders and squatted down into her batting stance, a movement from across the park caught her attention. She could see Paddy standing outside a batting cage as a young boy of about seven practiced hitting. When their eyes met, Jane felt a chill run through her entire body. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling silently judged, but she could see that he held some interest in what he was looking at.  
"You gonna hit or what?" Ryan called out startling Jane from her thoughts.  
It was Carly who noticed where Jane was looking and who she was looking at. She watched the silent interaction going on between her cousin and the man she knew as the head of the Irish Mob. A man whose name sent chills up and down the spine of anyone who knew its significance.  
Jane stood straight as the first pitch sailed past her in a whoosh. She gave Maura a weak smile over her shoulder as she tried to reset herself for the next pitch, but she knew she was off her game. The look that Paddy had given her rattled her to distraction as another ball sailed past her.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Maura quietly asked as she watched Jane stand up straight, letting out a huff of frustration in the process.  
"I think I need a minute." Jane shook her head as she stepped out of the batter's box. Looking over her shoulder at Maura, she could see a concerned expression looking back at her. "I'm okay. Just need to gather my wits. I think maybe your little tutoring session distracted me." She smiled and winked even though she knew it wasn't Maura that had her distracted.  
"Hey Maura, would you show me what you showed Jane?" Ryan asked hopefully.  
Carly glanced at Ryan, a funny look on her face as she watched the excited gleam in Ryan's eyes.  
"I'm not asking her to show me the same way she showed Jane, just the same technique. I could use some help." Ryan nudged Carly drawing a smile from her girlfriend.  
"Yeah, I suppose." Carly smiled.  
Maura watched Carly and Ryan, but kept an eye on Jane as she leaned the bat against the chain link and hung the helmet on the peg next to the bat. "I'd love to help out." She smiled over at Ryan.  
"Great…" Ryan said as she followed Maura into the batting cage.  
With eyes seeking out the source of her discomfort, Jane stepped closer to Carly. She let out a sigh of relief when she couldn't find Paddy and she relaxed.  
"Did I see who I thought I saw?" Carly leaned close to Jane so Ryan couldn't hear. Although Ryan was concentrating on what Maura was telling her, she had remarkably keen hearing.  
"If you mean Paddy Doyle, then yeah." Jane blew out a long breath. "He was watching us. Kinda weird."  
"Yeah, I noticed that too." Carly turned her attention back to Ryan and Maura.  
As Carly and Ryan watched the action in the batting cage, they didn't hear as footsteps approached until it was too late.  
"She's good…" A deep voice said from behind them.  
Jane's blood froze for an instant as she turned around to come face to face with Paddy. He wasn't looking at Jane, but instead his eyes were focused over her shoulder on Maura. He had a proud, but hard expression on his face. He tilted his head towards Maura so Jane would understand who he was talking about.  
"Um, yes she is." Jane nervously stammered. The hazel eyes that had been focused on Maura finally came to rest on Jane's and she couldn't push down the feeling of familiarity she saw in the flecks of green. The color may have been familiar, but there was a hardness there that had Jane shivering.  
Paddy stood silent as he watched Maura hit one ball after another. He seemed unaware of both Carly and Jane watching him with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. It wasn't until his eyes fell on Carly that he finally spoke again.  
"You're Carlotta Rizzoli aren't you?" His intense gaze had her shifting nervously. He knew exactly who she was, but for some reason he didn't want Jane to know the depth of their relationship.  
"Yes sir…" Carly tried smile. When their eyes met for a brief instant, an understanding passed between them unnoticed by Jane.  
"You had quite a reputation when you were a kid, even thought you might have been an asset to our organization." He said as he cleared his throat knowing full well that at one time he had more than hoped she would rise through the ranks with his helping hand. "But I'm glad to see you've moved away from that. Evan looks like you've got a good thing going." He nodded towards Ryan. "I hear she's going to Harvard law school."  
It was the intense look of protection that had Paddy backing down from where his thoughts were taking him as a fire grew in the depths of light blue that stared at him. He had all but recruited Carly when she was a teenager, having her run errands here and there. It could have led to something bigger, but then she had disappeared for three years, only to return a much different person. Of course, Paddy knew where she went, what she studied at school, and he even knew about her and Ryan. He always kept a close eye on those who had worked for him at one time or another. Carly was no different. The fierce protectiveness he saw in her eyes made him smile. Her loyalty is what had drawn him to her in the first place. Even now he knew that she had never told anyone how deep their relationship had gotten, but she was a good kid. He was happy to see that she had made a life for herself, away from the crime that had been her beginning. With a slight tip of his head, he conceded that she had won this round, but the look he gave her let her know that their business was not finished yet.  
Carly knew exactly what Paddy had in mind when he mentioned Ryan. Having a top-notch lawyer on his payroll was always a benefit in the long run. Carly knew that with their shared history, it would not be above him to expect Ryan to be that lawyer. But Carly knew one thing that Paddy didn't and it was that Ryan would never go against the oath she made to herself to put people like Paddy behind bars. Ryan knew everything that had happened between Carly and Paddy when she was a kid, something that Paddy couldn't have come to expect. In fact, Carly was in awe every day that Ryan could still love her after finding out all the things she had done under Paddy's tutelage.  
"I hear you're something of a baker." Paddy ventured to change the subject.  
Carly couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face as she nodded. Her piercing blue eyes still held a hardness that she rarely showed, but as she looked at Paddy, she didn't want him to misunderstand.  
"I’d got into some trouble. There's no lie in that, but I learned my lesson, albeit the hard way. But still, I learned." Her gaze was as intense as his as she studied him for his response. He gave her an understanding nod.  
"How 'bout you?" He tilted his chin in Jane's direction. "I hear you some sorta star athlete."  
For some reason Jane sensed there was something more to the question than appeared on the surface. She looked over her shoulder at Maura who was still busy with Ryan.  
"I play sports, yeah."  
"Going to college?" He inquired as his eyes fell on Maura again.  
"I'd like to." Jane stammered as she felt the weight of his questions.  
Before Paddy could ask any more questions, a young boy of about seven ran up to him. "Hey Dad, she's really good." The boy said as he stepped closer to the batting cage to watch Maura. "I don't think she's missed one yet."  
Jane watched the boy as he watched Maura. He had light brown hair with copper highlights and even though his eyes were a different color from Paddy's, Jane couldn't miss the familiar glint of excitement that shone as he continued to watch Maura. It wasn't until Maura turned around that Jane noticed the same glint of excitement. Both Maura and the boy tilted their heads the same way to regard each other with smiles on their faces. Shaking her head as if it might clear up the quandary she was now facing, she sensed a foreboding that caused a feeling of dread to sink into the pit of her stomach. It wasn't until she turned back to see Paddy giving her a stern look that she took a step back away from him. It was as if he was reading her mind and the look on his face neither confirmed nor denied what she was thinking.  
"Do you think she could show me how she does that dad?" The boy bounced eagerly from one foot to the other. His excitement was barely contained as his eyes went from Paddy to Jane and then to Maura expectantly.  
"Not today Colin, maybe another time." Paddy said without taking his eyes from Jane's. There was a hardness there that caused Jane to realize just how ruthless this man could be.  
"Aw…" The boy whined as he turned away from a confused, but smiling Maura.  
Seeing the look of open innocence on Maura's face had Jane's insides clenching in anxiety. Her eyes trailed back and forth between Paddy and Maura as she tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. It wasn't until she felt Paddy's words against her ear that she realized he had leaned over to whisper to her.  
"I know you're smart Rizzoli, but if you ever tell anyone what I think you suspect." He pulled back to look at her to see if she understood what he was saying. When he got a nod of confirmation, he grabbed her by the shoulder and squeezed just a little tighter than necessary. "Take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her. And if you hurt her, so help me." He had a lethal glint in his now dark eyes as he searched Jane's for understanding. When he saw what he wanted, he turned to Carly and nodded at her. "Glad you got your act together kid." He said as he pushed his son gently away from Jane and Carly who could only look on in shock, both for reasons unknown to the other.  
The fact that all the color had drained from Jane's face was the first thing that Maura noticed when Jane turned away from the strange man she had been talking to. He had looked familiar but Maura wasn't sure why.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jane mumbled quietly so only Carly could hear. "I'm going to the bathroom to put some water on my face…um…tell Maura I'll be right back." Jane all but ran to towards the bathroom.  
All Carly could do was nod as Jane sprinted away from her. She turned around to see both Maura and Ryan with strange expressions on their face. Maura looked confused and Ryan looked perplexed as they watched Jane's retreating back.  
"Jane's just going to the bathroom, she'll be right back." Carly tried to smile even though she felt sick to her stomach as well. Standing next to a known mob boss who had probably killed more people than she cared to know was enough to set anyone on edge. Even though she tried to smile like nothing was wrong, she could see that Ryan wasn't buying it. With a mixture of relief and trepidation she watched as Ryan exited the batting cage. Slipping her arms around the one person who could make her feel safe, she buried her face in the familiar short blonde locks that reminded her of spring letting out shaky breath.  
"Is that who I think it was?" Ryan whispered into Carly's ear as she held the trembling figure closer to her. When she felt Carly nod against her neck, she pulled back to look Carly in the eyes. Pushing away a stray tendril of dark hair to tuck it behind Carly's ear, she lifted onto her toes and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "What did he want?"  
"It wasn't about me." Carly looked down at Ryan's concerned eyes. "He seemed very interested in Maura for some reason, then he said something to Jane. Something that scared her I think."  
Ryan studied Carly's light blue eyes for any sign of dishonesty, but all she saw was the truth. Carly had been candid with Ryan from day one about her past and Paddy Doyle was a part of that past. It had been no secret that he had heavily recruited Carly when she was a teenager and she had been a hair's breath away from joining his organization. The fear that he would try again was something that they were both afraid of. Although Carly had moved on with her life, cleaning up her act so to speak, she never forgot how close she had come to another life.  
"What would he want with Jane or Maura for that matter?" Ryan questioned.  
"I don't know but there was just something. I can't explain it. One minute he had this almost soft, proud look in his eyes, but then he turned hard, almost angry…cold…" Carly rambled.  
"He's gone now." Ryan tried to reassure.  
"Where's Maura?" Carly sighed as she looked over Ryan's shoulder to see that the batting cage was now empty.  
"She probably went after Jane." Ryan turned her attention to the empty cage.  
"Shit, Jane asked me to keep an eye on her. She needed a minute." Carly let out a huff.  
"It'll be okay, Maura has a way of calming Jane." Ryan said matter-o-fact. "Let's just wait for them, and then we can go get some ice cream."  
"'Kay…" Carly let Ryan lead her towards some picnic benches so they could wait.  
Maura watched Carly and Ryan with a curious eye. Carly seemed visibly shaken by whatever conversation had taken place between her and Jane and the strange man. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before and as she searched her memory it finally came to her. It was Paddy Doyle, the man from the pub Jane had taken her to when they had played pool. A shiver ran through her body as she remembered the way he had looked at her. Although it hadn't been menacing, there had been a familiarity in the way he regarded her that made her feel uneasy. The young boy that had been with him also reminded her of someone she had seen before, but that memory sat just beyond her reach. He had a nice smile, especially when he looked at her. He had been full of excitement of an innocent child as he watched her hit ball after ball, a look of awe on his face. When she had turned to see him watching her and their eyes met, she had felt some sort of connection to him in a strange way. It had been unlike any other feeling she had ever had before so she had no reference for it. Doing her best to shake off the uncomfortable feeling, she decided she needed to find Jane so she slipped from the batting cage heading in the direction she had seen Jane go.  
Jane stood at the sink, hands on either side as she leaned heavily against the counter. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she shook her head at the person staring back at her. Her normal complexion had been replaced by a pallid tint that made her look like she had seen a ghost. But what she had seen was far worse in her mind. Paddy Doyle did not make idle threats and the more she thought about it, she came to realize that is exactly what he had done. The threat was laced throughout the statements he had made to her. An image of hazel-green eyes came to her mind, but instead of the soft, gentle, caring sparkle she had come to love and know so well, she had seen nothing but cold, hard resolve.  
Another wave of nausea washed over her as she tried to work through her thoughts and the implications if they were true. If her suspicions were correct, she would never tell a living soul, especially Maura.  
Closing her eyes, she cupped her hands to collect some cold water to splash on her face. She did not see or hear Maura as she quietly slipped into the bathroom behind her. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of Maura's embrace as strong arms wrapped around her from behind that she allowed herself to fall.  
Maura could feel the shuttering intake of breath Jane had taken, but she mistook it for Jane's trepidation at having lost their bet. "You know…" She whispered into Jane's dark hair. "Just because I won doesn't mean you lost."  
Placing her hands on Maura's which were now resting on her stomach; Jane tried to smile at the reflection of Maura in the mirror. "Anytime I spend with you makes me a winner." Jane winked at the image of worried eyes looking over her shoulder. She turned around to face Maura, a crooked grin on her face. As she looked into Maura's hazel-green eyes, she realized that even though they were the same color as Paddy's, that was the only similarity. Jane made a silent vow to herself that Paddy Doyle was and would always be a perfect stranger to Maura.


	24. Sweet Jane

Chapter 24- Sweet Jane  
"Got a hot date?" Frankie bumped Jane's shoulder as he took a seat next to her on the bench in the dugout.  
"Something like that…" Jane leaned over to shove her equipment in her bag. "I just don't know why Coach needs me here."  
"Because it's tryouts Jane and you are the team captain." Frankie tried to reason.  
"Yeah, well…whatever." She huffed as she pulled her hat off to smooth down her hair before putting it back on. It was a nervous habit of hers, something that did not go unnoticed by Frankie.  
"Hey, what's going on? What's got you so…" He looked at her as he tried to find a word that would best describe her. "Restless?"  
"Shit Frankie, it's our first Valentine's Day together. I should be with Maura, not sitting here with a bunch of sweaty oafs. No offense." She grinned at him to lessen the insult.  
"None taken and don't you think I would rather be with Cindy?" He gave her a sideways glance, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful way.  
"I suppose so…" Jane mumbled as she rested her elbows on her knees and looked down at her cleats. For some reason, her feet seemed just a bit more interesting than what was going on around her.  
"I'm sure you'll make it up to her." Frankie lowered his voice so only Jane could hear.  
"I'm supposed to meet her after practice. I'm leaving before eight and no one's gonna stop me." Jane all but growled under her breath. "And why Coach has us wearing our uniforms right now I just don't understand." She pulled at her shirt.  
"I guess he just wants everyone to feel like a team, kinda give the newbies something to look forward to if they make it." Frankie shrugged his shoulders.  
"I won't have time to change before I catch up with Maura. I'll be a sweaty mess, at least I have a change of clothes in my bag and I can change when I get to the boat."  
"You still need a ride, because I’d love to see it." Frankie perked up at the thought of seeing Maura's parent's boat.  
"I do still need a ride, but…um…" Jane hesitated as she thought about having to show Frankie the boat instead of going straight into Maura's arms. "Can I show it to you another time? Besides you can probably see it from the parking lot."  
Frankie furrowed is brow as he listened to what she was saying before he understood what it was that she wasn't saying. "I get it…" He said with a crooked grin. "But do you mind if we make a stop, I'd like to get Cindy flowers."  
"Sounds like a plan. I was gonna ask you if we could stop anyways." Jane smiled at him.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Frankie leaned back against the dugout wall.  
"Um, okay…" Jane said hesitantly.  
"Relax Jane, I was just gonna ask if you've done something different with your batting stance. You hit everything that was thrown to you today. You're good, but…" He looked over at her to see the slight pink tint that was coloring her cheeks. "What?"  
"Maura gave me some pointers." Jane shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.  
"Maura?" Frankie sat up straighter as he gave Jane a puzzled look.  
"We went to the batting cages this weekend and damn Frankie…she hit every single ball…she was incredible." The pride was evident in Jane's voice and smile.  
"Has she ever played before?" He questioned.  
"Nah, she just read a book and viola, she became Ted Williams." Jane threw her hands up in the air.  
Studying his sister very carefully, Frankie wasn't sure he should believe her. He ran his hand across his chin as he contemplated what she had said.  
"If you don't believe me, Carly and Ryan were there too." She could see the wheels spinning as he thought about what she had told him.  
"Maybe you should ask her to come give us some pointers." He turned his attention back to the field.  
The heat that rose to Jane's cheeks caught her off guard as she remembered her lesson under Maura's tutelage. She didn’t want anyone else to have the same kind of lesson.  
When she didn't answer, Frankie looked over at her. "We need to wrap this up. It's too damn cold to be out here, your cheeks are bright red." He said pushing up off of his seat to stand over her. "I'm gonna tell Coach we need to get outta here."  
With a small smile, Jane rubbed her hands together as if she were cold. "I'm right behind you." She said knowing full well that she wasn't cold at all; in fact, she could have sworn she saw steam rising off her overheated skin.  
***

Maura stood at the railing of the 'Argo' looking out over the bay. The sun had long ago set, leaving her in semi darkness as she leaned over the shiny wooden banister to look over the edge at the water. She noticed the way the lights reflected like jewels shimmering on the surface, twinkling with the movement of soft waves as they slapped against the hull.  
Even though it was a cold night, she could feel the warmth of the portable heater that sat on the deck close to where she was standing as she waited for Jane's arrival. Her mind wandered to the things she had missed about being with Jane. It seemed as if their time alone together had all but disappeared making her question her decision to encourage Jane to join the baseball team, but she did enjoy watching Jane play. She realized it was a catch 22 for her at this point as she let out a long sigh. It wasn't until she heard the soft click-clack of cleats on the wooden deck that she realized she was no longer alone.  
Watching Maura standing at the railing looking out over the water lit a fire in Jane as she slowly made her way across the deck of the boat. She did her best to be quiet but when she saw Maura stiffen in anticipation, she knew that her presence was known.  
Setting her bag down before she reached Maura, Jane shifted the bouquet of flowers she held in her hand so she could pull out a single red rose before setting the wrapped flowers down on top of her bag. With the single rose in her hand, she moved to stand behind Maura, bringing her hand around to present Maura with the flower as she buried her face in Maura's long honey-blonde tresses.  
"You always smell so good." Jane said inhaling Maura's intoxicating scent as she burrowed her face deeper in the silky locks until she found the soft skin of Maura's neck where she placed a gentle kiss.  
"Ummmm…" Maura wrapped her hand around Jane's to bringing the rose up to smell it. Inhaling deeply, she sighed at the faint floral fragrance as she leaned back against Jane.  
"Happy Valentine's Day beautiful." Jane breathed against Maura's ear as her lips moved over a delicate lobe causing Maura to shiver at the touch.  
"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you." Maura tilted her head to the side to give Jane's mouth more access to her skin.  
"Yeah, I know we haven't had much time together. But, good news. I got my Ma to let me stay the night, if I promise to make it to school tomorrow. Think you can give me ride?" Jane sighed as she wrapped her other arm around Maura's waist to pull their bodies closer.  
"I suppose I can accommodate you." Maura smiled at the thought of spending the whole night in Jane's arms. "What changed your mother's mind?"  
"I think she realized it was futile to try to get me home by curfew so she conceded, just this once." Jane smiled against the warmth of Maura's skin as she continued to trace her lips up and down Maura's exposed neck.  
"Well, whatever the reason I'm glad she agreed to let you stay." Maura turned in Jane's arms to face her. She smiled as she took in Jane's appearance. A baseball hat sat atop Jane's head tilted slightly farther back than normal with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her baseball jersey was buttoned to cover a long-sleeved t-shirt and her white pinstriped pants were slightly baggy on her lean frame.  
"Sorry, I didn't have time to change." Jane frowned down at her attire as she felt Maura inspecting her. "I just wanted to get here." She tried to defend her decision not to change first.  
"Do you realize how adorable and incredibly sexy you look in this uniform?" Maura ran her fingers across the letters on the front of Jane's jersey.  
With a shy smile Jane shook her head as she looked down at Maura's hand tracing the red letters that adorned her chest.  
"Well you are." Maura's fingers moved up to softly caress Jane's cheek. "How was practice?"  
"Cold…" Jane pouted as she tilted her face towards Maura's warm hand. She closed her eyes against the soft touch as Maura placed an open palm against her cheek. "We coulda used your portable heater to keep us warm though but I woulda rather been here with you."  
"Jane, can I ask you a question?" Maura said softly causing Jane to open her eyes. The expression on Maura's face was contemplative and Jane cocked a dark eyebrow in response.  
"You know you can Maur. What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Jane regarded the serious look on Maura's face.  
"Well…um…sometimes when I'm at the baseball field watching you practice, I hear some of the guys talking about girls…" Maura hesitated briefly as she tried to think about what to say. "I've noticed that they use terms like first-base and second-base to refer to sex. I've figured that these euphemisms are references for how far they have gotten with a girl but I was wondering if you could explain them to me." Maura's cheeks had a pink tinge to them and it wasn't from the cold evening air.  
Blinking a few times as she took in what Maura was asking Jane tried to hide her smile so Maura didn't think she was going to laugh at her. She stood quiet for a moment as she watched the completely innocent look on Maura's face before a not so innocent idea came to her mind.  
"How private is it out here?" Jane inquired.  
"Very…we are at the end of the dock. The only people that could see are the Armstrong's who own the slip next to us and they aren't out here very often." Maura pointed at a boat about the same size as the one they were on. It was dark, quiet and empty, the perfect shield from prying eyes.  
"Do you trust me Maura?" Jane asked with a cocky grin.  
"You know I do Jane." Maura answered as she watched Jane remove her hat.  
Jane tossed the hat to where she had set her bag down before pulling the rubber band from her hair, allowing it to fall around her shoulders in slightly messy curls. She ran her fingers through the somewhat tangled mess in an attempt to smooth it down as she shook her head.  
"Okay, I wanna try something." Jane stepped closer to Maura gently pushing her up against the railing. Taking Maura's hand in her own, Jane moved the smaller hand to place it on the rail behind Maura before doing the same with the other hand. "Don't let go…" Jane growled as she leaned into Maura and whispered. "Now, close your eyes…," Her lips grazed Maura's ear. "And I'll show you."  
A look of confusion was quickly replaced by uncertainty before Maura realized what Jane was saying. She could see Jane's eyes cloud over with desire as she looked up into the depths of dark brown that shined down at her. It didn't take much for her to comply with Jane's request as she closed her eyes before taking a shaky breath in anticipation.  
Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling down at Maura as she watched her close her eyes, tilt her head back slightly and part her lips in expectation of a kiss. But a kiss wasn't what Jane was thinking about as she brought the single rose she was still holding in her left hand up to Maura's mouth before gently skimming the soft petals over Maura's waiting lips.  
Maura momentarily stiffened when she felt something other than Jane's lips touching hers. It wasn't until she inhaled the sweet fragrance of the rose that was now lightly moving over her lips that she allowed herself to relax. She let out a soft sigh as the petals lightly brushed against her top lip before moving to the bottom. The silky smoothness moved from her mouth to trace along her jaw and down her throat before coming to rest where her blouse lay open just above her cleavage.  
"Have I told you how incredible you look?" Jane pulled back just enough to take in Maura's clothes. A red silk blouse was complimented by a short black skirt that stopped just mid-thigh. "Are you cold?" The question lingered for a moment unanswered as Jane's fingers began to slowly unbutton Maura's blouse.  
"Not now…" Maura opened her eyes to look down at Jane's hand.  
"Close your eyes Maura." Jane's breath was warm against her cheek drawing her attention away from what Jane was doing with her hand. With a sigh, Maura complied as she closed her eyes again. "Good girl." Jane's lips slowly moved until they hovered over Maura's waiting mouth. With patience she never knew she possessed, Jane allowed her mouth to drift away from Maura's.  
The featherlike touch of lips grazing over her own caused Maura to lean into the contact, but Jane had other ideas. A frustrated groan was quickly replaced by a soft sigh when she felt Jane's mouth against her ear.  
"Are you ready?" Jane asked.  
"Yes…" Maura whispered.  
"This…" Jane's mouth leisurely moved back over to Maura's. "Is first base." Her words came out in a rush as she placed her lips against Maura's. The kiss was soft and slow at first as Jane began a gentle exploration of the velvety softness of Maura's mouth. She couldn't stop herself from moaning at the first touch of Maura's tongue against her own as she tried not to rush her intentions. Her tongue brushed against Maura's in a sensual dance that she was determined to lead. The faint taste of strawberries lingered on Jane's tongue from the lip gloss that painted Maura's lips as the kiss deepened. She could feel the heat radiating off Maura's body into her own causing a fire to ignite deep within her soul. When Jane felt herself on the verge of being consumed by the inferno that was now blazing across her skin, she pulled back just enough so that their lips were still touching, their breaths mingling in a warm caress.  
It was difficult for Maura to yield to Jane's lead, but as she did she could feel a smile against her lips before Jane pulled back just enough so their mouths were still touching. Jane's kiss tasted soft and sweet, exactly like Maura would imagine pink bubble gum would taste like. She licked her lips in an effort to savor the flavor she was now craving causing Jane to become momentarily mesmerized. It took everything in her to not lean back into the kiss that was slowly causing her body to burn with desire too long unspent. She was so caught up in the feel of Jane's mouth on her own that she almost didn't feel Jane's cold fingers when they grazed the warm skin under her shirt as Jane continued to unbutton the shiny black buttons, slowly revealing what was hidden under the red silk.  
Feeling Maura's thoughts shift from their kiss to her hands, Jane leaned forward again to capture Maura's soft lips in another kiss. This time the kiss held an urgency to it that commanded Maura's attention. As Jane's fingers continued their journey down the front of Maura's shirt, she felt herself falter slightly at the warm skin she was now running her hands across. With a need she could no longer contain, Jane playful nipped at Maura's bottom lip in the heat of the moment causing them both to moan. Alternating between sensual open mouthed kisses and soft nibbling, Jane continued her gentle ministrations.  
"So soft…" Jane murmured against Maura's mouth as her hands slipped past the silky material of Maura's blouse to trail her fingers across Maura's stomach. She delighted in the way that Maura's muscles twitched under her fingertips as her hands skimmed along hot skin. Pushing Maura's blouse open to reveal creamy white skin, Jane's fingers brushed against the underside of Maura's breasts causing her look down to see that Maura was not wearing a bra. "Jesus Maura…no bra?" She groaned as she felt herself losing the control she was desperately trying so hard to maintain.  
When Maura heard Jane's sharp intake of breath, she knew that her little secret had been exposed. Without opening her eyes, she gave Jane an almost shy smile and a small nod as she waited for Jane's next move.  
The cold evening air tried to invade their space, but Jane moved closer to keep it away. She let her hands wander over Maura's soft curves until they slipped around to slide up and down her smooth back. The heat they were now generating had warmed Jane's hands as she began to leisurely rub Maura's back.  
With a quick jerk, Maura found herself pressed against Jane's uniform. The smooth material felt like cool satin against her overheated skin as she tried to press herself further into the hug. As she struggled for more contact, her breath was taken away when Jane kissed her with the intensity of a final release. The feeling of Jane's mouth taking hers with such ferocity had her suddenly feeling dizzy causing her to grab the railing tighter as she tried to steady herself.  
Sensing Maura's instability, Jane gently pushed until Maura's back was resting against the railing essentially holding her up. Jane pulled back to break away from the searing kiss and looked down to take in the beauty before her, open and waiting. Replacing her lips with the rose again, Jane traced the petals along Maura's jaw, down her throat before coming to rest between two full, firm breasts drawing a deep sigh in return.  
"I'm rounding first base Maur…heading for second. Are you ready?" Jane trailed the rose along the underside of Maura's breasts as she waited for consent to continue.  
"Yes Jane. Please…" Maura's voice was just above a whisper as she braced herself against the railing behind her for support as Jane continued the onslaught of sensations that had her all but trembling.  
"Keep your eyes closed and your hands where they are." Jane murmured against soft skin as her lips followed the same path as the rose. She didn't wait for Maura's response this time, her mouth slowly moving lower as she dipped her head towards her intended destination. "You're so beautiful." Jane's warm breath washed over Maura's skin like a heat wave.  
Maura tilted her head back when she felt Jane moving down, pushing herself out towards the wandering mouth that set her skin ablaze. She began to shake when the feeling of soft, silky strands of Jane's dark hair brushed against her hardened nipples causing her to ache for more.  
"So fucking beautiful…" Jane growled as her lips grazed over one erect nipple before traveling over to the other.  
Oh God, Jane…" Maura moaned when she felt Jane envelope her in the warmth of her mouth. Her legs started to buckle as she tried to keep her hands on the rail, fighting the instinct to run her fingers through Jane's hair. She could feel herself floating away on a cloud of ecstasy as soft, gentle strokes of Jane's tongue teased and taunted her. It wasn't until Jane's hands slipped up under her skirt, lightly brushing the insides of her thighs that Maura felt herself come back to the here and now.  
As Jane continued to pay homage to Maura's breasts, she dropped the single rose she was holding as her hands reached for the last barrier that separated her from her final goal. Hooking a finger on either side of Maura's lacey underwear, she slowly pulled down as she kissed her way lower until she was kneeling, looking up at Maura. She could see that Maura was holding her breath as she waited to see what was next so Jane leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin of Maura's stomach just above her skirt causing Maura to gasp when she realized where Jane was heading.  
"Hold onto my shoulder." Jane said as she helped Maura step out of her underwear. Taking note of the black lace, Jane smiled as she slipped them into the back pocket of her uniform pants. "Nice…" She sighed against the tight grip Maura had on her shoulder. "I'm gonna take third base now Maura and I don't think I have it in me to wait for the third base coach to wave me in. I just might try to steal home." Jane started to push the fabric of Maura's skirt up and over her hips, exposing her final destination.  
When Maura realized what Jane was doing she could no longer keep her eyes closed. Looking down at Jane, kneeling before her filled with a confidence that She had never seen before, she let out a shuttering breath. Her world started to collapse around her when Jane bowed her head to worship at her most intimate place.  
If the sight of Jane bowing to her need wasn't enough, the feeling of a warm, wet mouth rocked Maura to her core. Nothing existed but the two of them in that moment. Maura reached down to run her fingers through Jane's hair as stroke after gentle stroke almost brought her to her knees. Before she knew what was happening, she was moving in tandem with the rhythm that Jane had set. As their pace quickened, Maura couldn't stop herself from seeking more contact by pushing herself into Jane's mouth.  
Sensing the impeding peak that Maura was cresting, Jane quickened her strokes. The feeling of Maura's fingers gripping her head tightly indicated that she was close as Maura rocked her hips against Jane. Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling as she reveled in the power she was feeling when she brought Maura to the edge with one last, firm stroke of her tongue. The sound of her name falling from Maura's mouth almost brought her to the edge as well, but she fought back as she concentrated on bringing Maura to the point of no return.  
Maura knew she was close when her legs started to shake. She leaned back against the rail that was now the only thing holding her up and pushed herself one last time against the pleasure she knew was waiting for her. When her eyes slammed shut, she was rewarded with a display of falling stars showering down on her as her body stiffened for a brief instant before everything exploded in lights and colors behind her closed lids.  
"Oh Jane, my sweet, sweet Jane…" The words were ground out through Maura's clenched teeth as her body shook with release. In that breath-taking moment, everything around her ceased to exist causing her body to threaten to give out on her. When Maura felt Jane’s arms encircle her, she finally allowed herself to fall into the strength that now surrounded her.  
Resting her chin on the top of Maura's head, Jane willed her heartbeat to slow down. Having that much power over Maura was an exhilarating experience for Jane, something she knew she wanted to experience again. Being the one responsible for bringing that much pleasure was addictive. She could feel that Maura was still trembling in her arms as she tightened her hold on the smaller body she was now holding against her.  
"You okay…?" Jane mumbled against the top of a honey-blonde head. When she felt Maura nod, she pulled back so she could see Maura's face better. "Are you sure?"  
"That was incredible." Maura tilted her head back so she could look up at Jane. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but that went beyond anything I imagined."  
"Yeah…?" Jane grinned sheepishly. "I guess you could call that an inside the park homerun."  
"Oh yeah, definitely a home run, but I think I'd like to even up the score." Maura hugged Jane tighter. "The only problem is that I don't think I can get to the bedroom on my own."  
"Wrap your arms and legs around me baby. I'll make sure you reach your destination." Jane said as she lifted Maura up allowing her do as she asked.  
"Have I told you that I love you?" Maura sighed into Jane's neck as she nuzzled the long, dark hair she was currently burying her face in.  
"Not today…" Jane murmured against the top of Maura's head as she carried the smaller body towards the bedroom.  
"Well I do." The words were almost lost as Maura began to kiss Jane's throat.  
"Me too. Happy Valentine's day, beautiful." Jane sighed as they disappeared down the stairs.  
***

Rolling over onto her side so she could look at Maura, Jane propped herself up on her elbow. She pushed her sweat tangled hair out of her face so she could see Maura lying next to her, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.  
"Proud of yourself, are you?" Jane did her best to smirk back.  
"I'd say the score is even now." Maura responded by touching Jane on the tip of the nose with her index finger.  
"Better watch where you put that finger. You might lose it." Jane pretended to try to bite the straying finger. "Anyway, we're not even yet. Or did you forget about earlier up on the deck?"  
"Ah yes, how could I forget. I guess you just took me by surprise." Maura's cheeks colors slightly as the memory of what Jane had done earlier came to mind.  
"I take it you liked it." Jane shifted her body closer to Maura's.  
"Very much so. Spontaneity is a good thing." Maura's smile was coy as she ran the backs of her fingers across Jane's arm. "Very good indeed…"  
"Tell me something Maura…" Jane cleared her throat nervously as she hesitated briefly. "Do you ever fantasize?"  
"About us?" Maura looked surprised by the question. "Of course. We seem to have a lot of down time between moments like this. I have to find relief somehow."  
"Would you tell me one?" Jane whispered shyly.  
"Okay…" Maura nodded as she thought about what she wanted to share with Jane. "I've always had this fantasy that I would take you in the locker room after a game." Jane's eyes widened as she tried to imagine what Maura was saying. "Sometimes I imagine that I slip in without you seeing me. I come up behind you as you were taking off your uniform. When I wrap my arms around you, you don't even flinch because you already sense my presence. You take my hands, and guide me to help remove the rest of your clothes." Maura's breathing picked up as she described to Jane what she was seeing as she closed her eyes. "Without a word between us, you show me where you need me the most and I happily oblige…right there up against your locker…fast and furious…"  
"Wow, um…just wow." Jane stuttered slightly as the images of what Maura was describing flashed before her eyes.  
"What about you Jane?" Maura asked. She wasn't about to let Jane get away without giving an answer of her own.  
"Um, well…" Jane started to stutter again. "I'm not sure." She tried to put Maura off.  
"Oh no, you're not gonna get off that easy…" Maura started to say.  
"Well according to you I will be." Jane tried to joke, but stopped when she saw a very stern look from Maura and a question in her eyes. "Oh alright, give me minute." Jane sighed as she gathered her thoughts.  
Maura watched as Jane closed her eyes in concentration. The look on her face was serious but then suddenly a smug grin crossed her lips as she opened her eyes and looked right into Maura's. The bold and confident shift in Jane's attitude had Maura's stomach fluttering in anticipation.  
"I've always had this fantasy of you giving me a strip tease." Jane paused for a second to see what Maura's reaction was going to be. When Maura raised an eyebrow in question, she continued to describe her fantasy. "I would be sitting in a chair and you would dance around me removing one piece of clothing at a time to reveal your beautiful body to me little by little. I would reach out to touch you, but you would move away, just out of my reach as you tease and taunt me. Just when I think I can't take anymore, you straddle my lap finally allowing me to touch you as you grind against me to the rhythm of the music."  
The surprise was evident on Maura's face as she thought about what Jane had described. A coy grin spread across her face at the images that Jane's words had brought up. She could see that Jane's cheeks had started to flush slightly. "Hummm, perhaps we should work on making some of these fantasies into reality."  
Jane shook her head and laughed in response before dropping down onto the pillow so her and Maura were eye to eye. They were surrounded by a comfortable silence as they regarded each other. As quiet minutes ticked away, fatigue started to slowly creep in around them but Jane wasn't ready for the evening to end.  
"Tell me something you love about me." Jane asked in an almost shy way.  
For another quiet moment, Maura studied Jane's face before smiling. Reaching over to push a stray tendril of dark hair away from Jane's eyes, she tucked it behind an ear.  
"Well, I'd have to say your eyes." Maura started to say. "They are so expressive…so beautifully expressive."  
Unconsciously Jane ran her fingers over a dark eyebrow as if the action would somehow reveal to her what Maura was seeing.  
"I've never liked my eyes." Jane hesitated. "Murky brown, like mud…" She closed her eyes as if trying to recall a memory. "Someone once told me the reason my eyes are brown is because I'm full of shit." The crooked grin couldn't hide the hurt the statement had caused. "I guess it stands to reason. I kinda am…ya know." She tried to laugh, but it came out as strangled cough.  
"Oh Jane…" Maura leaned forward to place a tender kiss on each closed lid. "I love the color of your eyes." She paused as she waited for Jane to open her eyes again. When Jane finally did open her eyes, she looked down at her hands and not at Maura. "Hey, look at me." Maura quietly pleaded. "Please…" Hesitantly Jane moved her eyes up until they locked onto Maura's. Only when Maura was sure that she had Jane's full attention did she continue. "Did you know your eyes change color with your mood?"  
Jane shook her head and sighed as she waited for Maura to explain.  
"Well, when you're nervous or anxious they turn a deep rich mahogany color, bright with uncertainty that almost breaks my heart." Maura reached over to cup Jane's cheek in the palm of her hand. "When you're angry, they turn dark and intense almost fierce like a storm with the threat of destruction to anything in its way." With her thumb, Maura gently caressed the skin under Jane's eye. She could see Jane's expression harden at the description of her anger. "But when you're happy and relaxed they melt into liquid amber. When you smile at me, sometimes your eyes sparkle with golden flecks. It kind of reminds of gold dust swirling around in butterscotch. The light that shines through, warms my soul with its strength. Sometimes I feel myself getting lost in the depth of emotion I see looking back at me." She smiled as Jane's expression softened causing her eyes to soften as well. "But I think my favorite is when I see that brown I love so much deepen to a dark rich chocolate, warm and sweet with desire. Sometimes it's pure torture when I see you looking at me like that and I can't touch you." Maura continued to gently run her thumb along Jane's skin. When Jane blinked, her long dark eyelashes brushed Maura's thumb, sending sparks up her arm.  
"You really see all of that?" Jane asked as she took Maura's hand to kiss her open palm.  
"And more…" Maura smiled at the feeling of Jane's lips against her skin. "You know they say that the eyes are the windows to our soul and sometimes when you look at me, I swear I can see your soul looking back into mine."  
"And what do you see in my soul?" Jane asked as she turned Maura's hand around so she could now kiss the back.  
"I see my forever Jane." Maura's words were shaky as she struggled to speak. She could see Jane's eyes cloud over with the dark rich mahogany color of uncertainty. "Please don't be afraid." Maura whispered as she watched Jane blink a few times.  
It wasn't that she didn't feel the same way, but Jane wasn't ready to share her thoughts with Maura just yet. It had taken her by surprise when she heard the declaration, so much so that she was now completely mute as she watched Maura fidget nervously under her silent gaze.  
When Jane finally snapped out of her daze, she smiled lovingly at Maura in an attempt to reassure. "Please don't doubt my love for you Maura, I'm just not sure I'm ready to hear that yet." Jane looked into Maura's eyes imploringly. "I want to believe in forever with you, really I do but we are just so young and so much can change. You could find someone better…" Jane's voice faltered slightly.  
The words hit Maura like a ton of bricks, making her realize how deep Jane's insecurities ran. Her fear that Maura would find someone else was holding her back from expressing her deepest feelings with words, but Maura took comfort in the fact that she could still see it in Jane's eyes. With a resigned nod of her head, Maura conceded to Jane that she understood even though it still hurt. She did her best to disguise the hurt behind a smile.  
Jane could tell that her words had hurt Maura. The hazel-green eyes that looked back at her were filled with a resigned sadness that filled her with regret, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit what she was trying so desperately to hide. Her fear of losing Maura to a life she could never compete with was something she just couldn't fight.  
"Just for the record. I could never find anyone better than you." Maura looked at Jane with a serious expression. "And one day you will realize that. Now…" Her voice turned playful as she attempted to return to their earlier banter. "Tell me what you love about me."  
The smile that tugged at Jane's lips was filled with mischief as her eyes traveled over Maura's body as if she was trying to make a difficult decision. "Humm, well, I'd have to say…your mouth." The playful smile turned into a smug grin as she leaned forward to hover over Maura's mouth. "So soft and sexy…" She said as she cupped Maura's face in her hands, running thumb over Maura's bottom lip. "When you kiss me, I can taste the strawberry lip gloss you use. I find myself craving strawberries all the time now." Jane replaced her thumb with her lips as she gently kissed Maura. "Yum…" She sighed as she pulled away licking her lips. "The faint taste of strawberries still lingers on your lips, among other things…" Her face colored slightly at what she was implying drawing a smile from Maura. "And that smile…it takes my breath away. When I see you smile at me like that and I can't touch you, the fire that smolders under my skin burns me alive with need." Jane smiled at the surprise on Maura's face as she continued. "Sometimes when I'm alone, I close my eyes and I can feel you…your lips skimming across my skin, seeking out places you know will know will render me speechless. I crave you Maura, more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. You make me need in a way I never thought possible…" Her lips pressed against Maura's again in a slow, sensuous kiss as her tongue traced a bottom lip. "And when you bite your lip…" Jane sighed against the kiss. "I all but lose the control I can barely contain when I'm around you." When Maura bit down on her lower lip out of reflex, Jane grabbed her hand and moved it where she needed it most. "Can you feel what you do to me Maura?" Jane's words were swallowed by the passionate kiss that Maura was now in control of.  
"For someone who claims they aren't good with words, you make me tremble." Maura sighed into the kiss as she allowed Jane to guide her hand to where she needed it most. "I love feeling you Jane, the way you smell…" She gasped at what her fingers discovered. "The way you taste…" The words traveled on a shaky breath as Maura tried to regain some control. She knew what Jane needed and she was going to make sure she complied.  
"Slide into home Maura, even the score." Jane pushed herself against Maura's hand and the release she was waiting for.  
***

Early morning sunlight streamed in through the half-closed blinds painting a palate of yellows and oranges across Jane and Maura as they lay wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs. It was Jane who felt the first rays of the sun warm her uncovered body as she tightened her grip on the honey-blonde snuggled against her. Blinking away the sleep that threatened to pull her back into the land of dreams, she let out a long slow sigh as she stretched her lean body while still holding onto Maura. Their night had been filled with rediscoveries of each other's bodies as they continued long into the early morning hours. Fatigue tugged at Jane as she contemplated just staying in bed and letting the day slip away, but she knew that if she didn't go to school her mother would never let her spend the night with Maura again. So, against her better judgment, Jane gently shook Maura from her sleep before placing a kiss on the top of her head. When Maura didn't stir, Jane took a moment to admire the soft, curvaceous body that was presently pressed against her own. The sheet that had once covered them had strayed down leaving them partially exposed from the waist up. The warmth of Maura's skin pressed against her own started to stir feeling in Jane she knew they didn't have time to explore, so with some effort she forced herself to slip from Maura's arms and out of bed. With a heavy sigh, she headed towards the bathroom and the shower, far away from where she wanted to be.  
When Maura finally stirred from her slumber, she immediately missed the body she had wrapped her arms and legs around the night before. Reaching up to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she yawned and then stretched to wake herself up. With blurry eyes, she looked over at the clock on the bedside table; the red numbers almost shouting out at her that she needed to get up. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around for Jane. Hearing the shower running, she contemplated whether there was enough time to join the brunette for one last indulgence. It had been too long since they had had any time alone together, so they had taken advantage of the time they had been granted the night before. If she had gotten three hours of sleep, that would have been a generous estimate. Both had been eager to make up for lost time and the more Maura contemplated it, the more she came to realize it might be two weeks before they would have another opportunity. With a flutter in her stomach, she jumped out of bed to join Jane in what would become a long and leisurely shower.  
***

Slipping into homeroom just as the bell rang; Maura couldn't wipe the smile from her face. The score between her and Jane had moved up another two points. The lesson on baseball euphemisms had been a lesson well learned and Maura knew she would never look at the game the same again. She sighed as she looked out the classroom window, already missing the brunette. The early morning sky had turned from golden yellow to a series of pink and orange ribbons streaking across pale blue. As she stared out at the changing colors she thought about the old saying 'Pink sky at night sailors delight; pink sky in morning sailors warning!' and wondered if it was true. It wasn't until she felt a gentle poke against her shoulder that she turned her attention to the room.  
"Hey, you Maura Isles?" A short blonde asked.  
"Um…yeah…" Maura answered with uncertainty in her voice.  
"Here…" The blonde girl thrust a small folded piece of paper at Maura. "Jane Rizzoli asked me to give this to you." She said as she passed the note to Maura before continuing towards her desk.  
Holding the note in her fingers, Maura turned it over a few times before curiosity got the better of her. Slowly she unfolded the piece of paper before smoothing it out on her desk so she could read it.  
'I'm not going to practice today…too tired. Please think about coming over after school, we can hang out and listen to some music or do homework, whatever you want. I just want to spend some time with you…please say yes. Love J.'  
At the bottom of the note were two boxes. One said yes, the other said no and under that Jane had written 'Please check yes or no…'  
Maura smiled as she checked the 'yes' box without so much as a thought. Tucking the note into the pocket of her shirt, she began counting the minutes until she could catch up with Jane in the hall to give her the note and her answer back.  
***

"I'm glad to see you made it to school today, but you look tired Jane." Angela ventured to ask when Jane flew through the front door.  
"Um…yeah…practice is really taking it out of me." She mumbled as she threw her book bag down by the front door.  
"Did you have a good Valentine's day with Maura?" The question was out of Angela's mouth before she could even think about what she was asking. She knew the answer; it was written all over Jane's face.  
"It was nice. Thanks for letting me stay the night." Jane said as she looked everywhere but at her mother. It was no big secret between them that she was sexually active in her relationship with Maura, but she wasn't going to rub her mother's nose in it. "Um I invited Maura over, is that okay?"  
Angela smiled and nodded at Jane. 'I would never let Frankie stay the night with a girl…' Angela thought to herself. 'But there's just something about Jane and Maura…I don't know what it is…' She looked away as her thoughts threatened to come out. 'I think it would do more harm than good to try to keep them apart…' She stopped her internal musing when she felt Jane's curious gaze on her.  
"Is that your uniform?" Angela pointed to the bag Jane was still holding in her hand trying to quickly draw her attention away from her thoughts.  
"Yep. Would you mind washing it?" Jane lifted it up so Angela could take it.  
"Sure honey." Angela took the bag from Jane.  
"Thanks Ma." A more relaxed smiled graced Jane's face as she turned to take the steps two at a time.  
"I'll send Maura up when she gets here." Angela called out.  
"'Kay…" Jane called back.  
***

"Can I come in?" Maura asked as she lightly knocked on Jane's open door.  
"Hey.." Jane jumped up from her reclined position on her bed. Opening her arms out in silent invitation, she waited until Maura had crossed the room before wrapping her arms around the body she was still craving. Dipping her head, she captured Maura's mouth in a fiery kiss that had them both moaning. "Jesus, you'd think that after last night I'd be satisfied." She rested her chin on the top of Maura's head.  
"I guess that makes you insatiable and I like Insatiable Jane." Maura buried her face in Jane's neck, placing soft kisses on and around the hollow of Jane's throat.  
"Insatiable Jane…? Do you have other nicknames for me?" Jane inquired.  
"Hum, let me think. Of course you already know Insatiable Jane, then there's Puppy Jane when you look at me with those doleful puppy dog eyes and Sporty Jane when you swagger out onto the field with all of the confidence of a star, one of my favorites by the way…then…" Maura stopped when she felt Jane's hands and fingers tickling her.  
"Hey, enough I get it." Jane laughed as she began to tickle Maura through her sweater. Before she knew it, Jane had thrown Maura down on her bed as she continued to try to find places to touch to make Maura squirm.  
As Maura struggled against Jane's relentless tickle assault, they both started to laugh. Maura was finding it hard to catch her breath as she continued to wiggle under Jane who was now straddling her so she couldn't get away. It wasn't until she felt Jane's warm hands sneak up under her sweater to make contact with her skin that they both stopped. The silly moment had passed, only to be replaced by a palpable tension that threatened to consume them both.  
Jane couldn't stop herself from leaning down to place a kiss on Maura's slightly parted lips. Her body began to hum with desire as she pushed Maura's hands up above her head and pinned them down against her bed. As her lips moved over Maura's, she hesitated before moving to skim her mouth up Maura's cheek coming to rest against her ear.  
"I think we'd better stop before things get out of hand." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.  
Unable to find her voice, Maura nodded her answer against Jane's lips. Feeling Jane's weight on top of her was doing things to her body she was having trouble controlling. The haze of desire returned causing her to roll her hips up into Jane's. A low moan washed over her skin as she felt Jane's control slipping as well.  
"We have to stop Maur…" Jane was almost pleading.  
The knowledge that someone could walk in on them at any time caused Maura to concede to Jane's quiet plea. It took considerable effort for her to push Jane off with a frustrated sigh that matched the same level of frustration in Jane's groan as she rolled off the bed to stand over Maura. Pushing herself up towards Jane's pillow, Maura propped herself up so she could watch what Jane was doing.  
Smiling down at Maura, Jane shook her head at the relaxed state of Maura's body as she got comfortable on her bed. "I wanna play something for you." She said as she turned around to rifle through her records. As she sifted through the pile on the floor, she stopped to look over at Maura. "Ah…I was wondering if maybe sometime we could take Frankie for a tour of your dad's boat."  
"I think that would be okay. Maybe we could make a day of it when the weather warms up. We could invite Carly and Ryan and Frankie could bring Cindy."  
"Yeah? That'd be great." Jane said as she turned her attention back to her search. "Here it is…" She quipped as she pulled out an album.  
The album was too dark for Maura to make out who it belonged to so she laid back to wait for Jane. The sound of soft pops and crackles as the needle moved across the vinyl floated to her. Jane dropped down onto the bed next to her just before the first note filled the room.  
As the hypnotic melody washed over her, Maura could feel herself being wrapped in Jane's arms. The volume was up, but the velocity of sound was tender as each note touched her. It was if she could feel the music moving within her body, carrying her away in a rush of soft, temperate waves.  
"It's called Sweet Jane by the Cowboy Junkies." Jane whispered.  
When Maura heard the first strains of melody drift to her in the lead singers haunting voice, she closed her eyes to let it wash over her.  
Anyone who's ever had a heart  
Wouldn't turn around and break it  
And anyone who's ever played a part  
Wouldn't turn around and hate it  
Sweet Jane, sweet Jane  
Yeah sweet sweet Jane  
Maura melted into Jane's embrace when she heard the words she herself had called out on many occasions. The richness of the voice on the record soothed her like a balm as she snuggled against Jane's body, seeking more contact.  
"This song always reminds me of you…" Jane whispered as they continued to listen.   
You're waiting for Jimmy down in the alley  
Waiting there for him to come back home  
Waiting down on the corner  
And thinkin of ways to get back home  
Sweet Jane, sweet Jane  
Yeah sweet sweet Jane  
"Do you know what it does to me when you say my name that way?" Jane pulled Maura closer so she could rest her head on Jane's shoulder. Neither said anything the song continued to play.  
Anyone who's ever had a dream  
Anyone who's ever played a part  
Anyone who's ever been lonely  
And anyone who's ever split apart  
Sweet Jane, sweet Jane  
Yeah sweet sweet Jane  
Maura was so caught up in trying to pay attention to the sound coming from the turntable that she almost missed the soft, rich sound of Jane's voice in her ear as she began to sing along.  
"Heavenly wine and roses, seem to whisper to me when you smile, heavenly wine and roses, seem to whisper to me when you smile…La la la, la la la," Jane's voice trailed off as the song came to end.  
"You have a beautiful voice Jane." Maura murmured against the strong shoulder she was resting her head against.  
"Yeah…?" Jane sighed as she ran her fingers through Maura's hair. She closed her eyes as the next song filled the room with its soft melody. "What say we rest our eyes for bit?"  
"Ummkay..." Maura mumbled.  
Jane could tell that Maura already slipping into the beginning stages of sleep and she knew it was just a matter of time before they were both asleep. With a gentle squeeze, Jane snuggled closer to the smaller body that was now entwined with her own before drifting off.  
Angela stood in Jane's open door looking at the two young woman wrapped around each other sound asleep. She couldn't stop the smile that found its way to her lips as she quietly contemplated whether or not she should wake them for dinner. It was then that a sudden realization came to her mind 'when I look a Maura, I see Jane's future…sometimes I think I can see my grandchildren in her eyes.' she thought to herself. That last thought took her breath away as she turned to leave them alone. With one last look over her shoulder, she knew with absolute certainty that she was right.


	25. Show Me

Chapter 25- Show Me  
"Hey Rizzoli…" A gruff voice shouted towards Jane.  
"What Adam?" Jane looked up when she heard her name called out from across the dugout, an annoyed look on her face as her concentration was broken. She turned her attention from the intense scrutiny of her cleats with a scowl to see a tall, lanky boy with his hand gripping Frankie tightly by the shoulder.  
"You need to fill your bone-headed brother here on the facts of life before he goes running his mouth about things he doesn't know." Adam scowled back at her.  
With an exasperated sigh Jane looked at Frankie who was now red in the face and flustered by what Adam had said.  
"Look, I didn't say I got that far with Cindy. You're putting words in my mouth." Frankie tried to shrug out of Adam's hold.  
"Did you or did you not say you scored?" Adam's grip tightened causing Frankie to wince.  
When Frankie nodded, Jane let out a long sigh. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he was dragged into the stupid, macho games these guys liked playing and she had worried he wouldn't be able to hold his own. The forlorn look on his face indicated she had been right.  
"You do know what it means to score with a girl, don't you Francesco?" Adam used Frankie's real name, knowing it would rile him up. "Everyone here knows you haven't gotten into Cindy's pants yet."  
Frankie began to struggle harder at Adams words as his instinct to protect the virtue of his girlfriend took over. He lifted his arms to push himself away from the hold on his shoulder, but Adam was stronger, wrapping his arm around Frankie's neck in a choke hold that left him gasping for air.  
"Okay, enough!" Jane jumped up and pushed Adam away from Frankie. Adam conceded but not before they had drawn the attention of few others. He knew better than to provoke Jane. Everyone knew she was stronger than her lean, wiry frame indicated. It was like getting into a fight with lightening because she only had to strike once to shake the ground.  
"Don't talk about Cindy like that." Frankie choked out when he could catch his breath.  
"Why not? You're the one who said you had her begging for it." Adam snarled at a red-faced Frankie.  
"Hey, show some class, both of you." Jane pushed herself between the two boys. "What's this all about Frankie?" Jane implored as she looked at Frankie.  
"Nothin…just talkin' shit." He looked everywhere but at her.  
Turning to Adam she raised a dark eyebrow in question. He knew she wasn't going to ask again so he quickly volunteered the information she was seeking.  
"Well your brother seems to think he knows more about sex than everyone else here." Adam shrugged his shoulders.  
"Care to explain?" Jane inquired.  
"Okay, he's going around telling people he scored with Cindy, but I don't think knows exactly what that means. He isn't a homerun hitter. Not like you." Adam smirked.  
"Really? And what would you know about my homerun record?" Jane could feel her anger rising at the assumptions.  
"Come on Rizzoli. Don't deny you've got a few notches on your belt." Adam had an almost lecherous grin on his face.  
With a cold, calculated gaze, Jane studied Adam quietly for moment. Only her family and Maura's family knew about her and Maura except for Cindy and Giovanni. Pondering for a moment, she knew in her heart that neither Cindy nor Gio would betray thier trust allowing her to come to only one conclusion. They guys on the team thought she had a boyfriend. Looking over at Maura, a small smile appeared on her lips as an idea came to her mind.  
"I'm not denying anything." She grinned at him. "How 'bout you tell me what you think a homerun is and I'll tell what I think one is."  
"Um…okay…" Adam pulled off his hat to run his fingers through his short dark hair while he thought about what he was going to say.  
"Go on, I'm waiting." Jane crossed her arms. "Or do you even know?"  
"Hey, I know. Give me a second." Adam huffed as he looked from Jane to Frankie. "'Kay, a homerun is when the deed is done." He said with finality.  
"What deed is that Adam?" Jane smugly asked.  
"You know…when you come." He shifted nervously under Jane's intense gaze.  
Jane winced at the vulgarity of Adam's comment before venturing to ask him another question. "Are you referring to your orgasm or hers?" Jane's eyes had hardened.  
"Um…both?" His response was more a question than statement.  
"I bet you don't even know how to tell when a girl has an orgasm do you Adam?" Jane already knew the answer based on the dumbfounded look on his face.  
"By the sounds she makes or I guess when she tells you." His answer was laced with uncertainty.  
"How do you know she isn't faking it?" Jane countered.  
"Hey, no one fakes with me." Adam started to get angry at what Jane was implying.  
"Yeah, well I can better that. Let me fill you in on what to really look out for." She started to say. "You sure you wanna hear what your sister has to say about sex?" Turning to Frankie she posed the question that had him taking a few steps away from her holding his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey, the whole point of this conversation is make sure Frankie knows what the hell he's talking about." Adam said.  
With a determined look on his face, Frankie stopped moving away to stand his ground. He nodded his head to indicate that Jane should continue.  
With a shrug of her shoulders, she turned her attention back to Adam doing her best to ignore Frankie's presence. "Don't say I didn't give you an out." She muttered. "I know guys like you. Only out for yourself. Minute men…that's what we call them." She pointed at Adam and the few curious onlookers that had decided to join the conversation.  
"Hey, that's not true." Adam tried to defend himself.  
"Yeah? How do you know when a girl has reached the same level of satisfaction as you?" The question remained unanswered by the small crowd that had started to gather around them. "Well, let me give you boys some schooling." She started to say causing them all to lean in closer to hear. "It's when you hold her at the edge, drawing out her pleasure in the slowest way possible. Sometimes you tease…sometimes you taunt…but every second is sweet torture. And when you feel like you can't bare it any longer, you do, for her. You hold on and wait, savoring the anticipation of what is to come. It isn't until you hear your name falling from her lips in an almost desperate plea that you carry her over the edge with you, holding on for dear life as her body stiffens, and then trembles and shakes in your arms. You relish each second as she tightens around you before she finally releases you in a blissful haze. Then when you look down into her dazed eyes and flushed face you realize the power you have to turn the sound of your name from a desperate plea to a prayer filled with wonder and you thank the God's above for the opportunity to see what true beauty is. If you're ever lucky enough to experience that, then consider it a gift." Jane slapped her hands together, startling the group around her. All eyes were on her, wide and full of surprise as she made eye contact with each one of them. When she got to Frankie, his face had again turned bright red and he looked like he might faint. "And that, boys…is all I have to say about that."  
"Holy shit Rizzoli, where the hell did you come up with that?" Adam let out an almost shaky breath.  
"I'm a girl, I know what it feels like." She slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand to lighten the mood.  
"Man that was so hot. Is that what it's really like?" Another boy piped in with a question.  
"If you do it right." Jane grinned as her eyes casually skimmed over to where Maura was sitting.  
"Damn, you should teach sex ed." Another voice chimed in.  
"Yeah, well consider this a lesson learned. Always take the time to make sure whoever you are with feels as good as you do." Jane bowed slightly to accept her accolades as the small group broke out in applause. "I take cash and favors or your girlfriends can thank me later." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she had said.  
"Hey, break it up…" Coach Conner shouted to the group. "Rizzoli, you're up." He pointed to Jane.  
With a nod of her head, Jane grabbed an aluminum bat catching Frankie's eye as she did. He looked mortified by what he had heard and his face continued to glow red.  
"I warned you." She growled as she pushed past him.  
All he could do was watch her as she set up in the batter's box. He hadn't wanted to stay and listen to Jane, especially since he knew she was talking about Maura. He had allowed himself to be bullied into something he was now regretting. It was a known fact that Jane could give anyone a run for their money when it came to trash talk, but Frankie was just starting to realize how good she was. Her confidence had never wavered when Adam pushed her and she pushed back. Suddenly Frankie felt a surge of pride for his sister who hadn't backed down when most would have. His attention turned back to Jane when he heard the metallic ting of the ball hitting the bat. He watched in awe as the ball sailed over the back fence.  
Jane trotted around the bases taking bows as her teammates cheered her on. "Add another notch to my homerun belt." She joked as she entered the dugout to pats on the back and gentle ribbing. "And no one puts their hands on my brother again." Her gaze leveled on Adam who nodded in acknowledgement before she turned to wink at her brother who watched her with a mixture of surprise and wonder.  
Maura leaned back against the bleachers behind her, propping herself up on her elbows. She could see that something was going on down in the dugout, something that involved Jane. Her curiosity was piqued by a sudden out burst of applause carrying over to where she was sitting. It wasn't until she saw Jane take her place at home plate as she prepared herself for the first pitch that Maura's breath got caught in her chest. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched Jane shimmy her hips before dipping down into her batting stance. That little shimmy had Maura rolling her head back so she could look up at the sky. A frustrated sigh escaped Maura's lips as images of Jane moving over her body came into play.  
It had been nearly two weeks since their last night together. A Valentine's Day that Maura would not forget anytime soon. Their only relief had been a few stolen kisses and the occasional touch when no one was looking. It had gotten so bad that they had almost lost control one evening in Jane's room, but a Nerf football to Jane's head by Frankie had quickly cooled things off. As much as Jane hadn't wanted to admit it, they were both grateful that Frankie had stopped them. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if things had gone any further and one of Jane's parents had found them.  
Using her hand to rub a cheek that was now warm with a flush, Maura turned her attention back to Jane when she heard the ball make contact with the bat as Jane sent the ball soaring over the fence. Maura smiled as she watched Jane move the way she had shown her at the batting cage. After their time there, Jane had come back and utilized everything Maura had shown her. It had raised her average quite a bit putting her in the cleanup position in the batting rotation.  
As Jane took her time rounding the bases, she turned towards Maura with a huge grin on her face. Taking off her hat, she bowed at the waist to acknowledge the person who had helped earn the coveted third place at bat. The smile that reflected back at her had Jane practically dancing across home plate as she jumped up, landing hard with both feet on top of the white plate.  
The giggle that erupted from Maura had the few people lingering around her looking over to see what was so funny. Shaking her head, she focused on Jane as she disappeared into the dugout behind a curtain of white and red uniforms. She could tell that practice was winding down so she decided to leave a little early so she could finish up a few things before going over to Jane's house for their weekly dinner.  
"Jane…its Maura..." Frankie gave his sister a gentle shove to where Maura was standing on the other side of the chain link fence that separated them.  
Looking over her shoulder, a shy grin appeared on Jane's face as she stepped over to stand in front of Maura. Threading her fingers in the chain link, she tried to adopt a casual stance as her eyes raked over the vision of beauty before her.  
"Hey beautiful." Jane whispered so only Maura could hear. Her stomach clinched at the smoldering look Maura was giving her, letting her know that Maura was just as frustrated as she was. Her mind wandered to the things she wished they could be doing later, but it was family dinner night at the Rizzoli's and there was no getting out of it.  
Maura had seen Jane's eyes cloud over with desire as they stared at each other. Neither said anything as they continued to silently communicate their feelings. Reaching for the chain link fence, Maura threaded her fingers as close to Jane's as she dared. Searching dark, brown eyes for a reason to stop and finding none, she let her index finger lightly graze Jane's.  
"It amazes me how deeply you can touch me without even using your hands." Maura whispered back. She was rewarded by a shy smile from Jane as she smiled back.  
"You leaving?" Jane had a slight pout on her face.  
"Yeah, I've got some things I need to finish before I come over for dinner." Maura ran her finger over Jane's again, the need to feel her skin was almost overwhelming her.  
"'Kay, what time you coming over?" Jane shivered as Maura's finger continued to lightly stroke hers.  
"Probably around seven."  
"Alright, I guess that'll give me a chance to take a shower before you get there." Jane looked down at her feet, kicking at a rock.  
"Maybe you can tell me what you did to garner such an uproarious round of applause earlier." Maura laughed.  
"Um…'kay." Jane mumbled. She could feel her face getting warm from the blush that was creeping up her cheeks at the memory of what she and the guys had been talking about.  
"Must be good to bring out the pink in you." Maura teased. "I'll see you tonight." As she turned to leave, she heard Jane let out a heavy sigh causing her to turn around again. "I miss you." She mouthed to Jane.  
"Me too." Jane mouthed back before turning around to face the mayhem taking place behind her.  
***

Frank sat in his favorite recliner, enjoying the evening news surrounded by a quiet house. Jane and Frankie were still at baseball practice and Tommy was in his room working on homework. He let out a contented sigh as he settled deeper into the comfort of his chair before his solace was interrupted by the appearance of two fighting teenagers.  
"Damnit Frankie, I warned you." Jane threw the front door open and tossed her bag against the wall by the stairs.  
"Whatever Jane. I so did not need to hear that." He followed her in the door, slamming it shut. With a toss, his bag landed next to Jane's. "You didn't need to be so…graphic." He raked his fingers over his face as if it might rid his mind of the images Jane had created with her words earlier.  
"Hey, you hang with the guys…get used to it. It's not the first time and it won't be the last time." Jane all but shouted as she sprinted up the stairs two at a time. "I get the shower first." She called over her shoulder as she continued her climb to the top.  
"Ugh!" Frankie shouted as he followed her.  
If the sound of the door slamming shut or Frankie and Jane going at it wasn't enough to disturb Frank's quiet evening, he all but fell out of his chair when he heard his two oldest stomping up the stairs one after the other.  
"I'm living in a house with a herd of elephants." He shouted in exasperation.  
"What's going on out here." Angela asked from the hallway near the laundry room.  
"I don't know. I think we've lost control of our house Angela. Those two are going to bring down the roof one of these days." Frank sighed as he threw his hands up in defeat.  
"Are they fighting?" Angela asked as she slipped something into her pocket.  
"You could say that." Frank blew out a heavy breath. "It's exhausting living with teenagers. Were we ever that bad?"  
"Probably…" Angela laughed as she sat on the arm of Frank's chair.  
Slipping an arm around Angela's waist, Frank pulled her down into his lap before kissing her on the neck. "Maybe we can swap stories later." He murmured as he kissed a trail up to her lips.  
Cupping his face in her hands, Angela kissed back giving him permission to explore her mouth. It was soft and sweet at first, but before it could escalate they were interrupted by the sound of feet quickly making their way down the stairs.  
"Ma!" Jane shouted as a towel hit her in the back of the head. Quickening her pace, she jumped off the last three steps with a loud thud. "I told Frankie I had to take a shower first; Maura's coming over at seven." Jane whined before spinning around to find her mother and father in a lip lock. "Aw come on…gross! Take it to your room." She threw her hands up in the air as she stormed towards the kitchen to escape whatever it was she had found her parents doing.  
Leaning her forehead against her husbands, Angela let out a shaky breath and smiled. "It sucks having teenagers."  
"Yep, teenagers suck. But you insisted we have three." Frank laughed as his fingers found Angela's ticklish spots.  
As Frank continued his playful assault, Angela shook with laughter as she half-heartedly tried to wiggle from his grip. They were both laughing so hard they didn't hear Jane reappear.  
"Oh my God…really…get a room…" Jane was all but a blur as she took off up the stairs again.  
Both Frank and Angela stopped and stared as Jane blew past them waving her hands up in the air. Giving Frank's cheek a light pat, Angela placed a quick kiss on his lips. "We'll finish this conversation when they move out…" She rolled her eyes.  
"How 'bout later tonight?" Frank gave her a gentle squeeze before letting her go.  
"Maybe, if you play your cards right." Angela winked at him as she made her way towards the stairs. "Wish me luck."  
"You should probably take a chair and a whip with you." Frank laughed.  
"I think I'll save the whip for later tonight." Angela smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
Frank stopped laughing and swallowed hard as Angela's words sank in. Blinking a few times, he just nodded at her, a slightly dazed look on his face. As he watched Angela disappear up the stairs, he said a silent prayer that the evening would end on a quiet note with his sometimes-overbearing kids.  
An unopened envelope sat on Jane's desk almost mocking her as she stared at it. The BCU emblem that stood out across the top stared back at her. With shaky hands, she picked it up turning it a few times in her hands to gage the weight and what might be in it.  
Dropping into her chair, she slipped her finger under the flap easily tearing it open letting the folded piece of paper fall into her hand. She took a deep breath as she slowly unfolded the letter. It took a second for her eyes to focus on the words as their significance sank in while she continued to read. The acceptance was a bittersweet victory, but she knew it was an empty one. With a sad smile, she folded the paper back up and slid it into the top drawer of her desk. She could feel the tears threatening to fall as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.  
Contemplating her options, she knew deep down in her heart that her parents could never afford to send her to BCU, even though she had been accepted. It was something she would never ask from them. It would kill them to know that they couldn't help her with something she wanted so badly.  
Her eyes trailed up to the acceptance letter from Boston Junior College that was currently pinned to her bulletin board. They had offered her a full ride scholarship if she would play field hockey for them. She knew it was her best chance at a college education, but still, it broke her heart to know how close she was to being with Maura after high school.  
The sound of her mother moving around upstairs indicated that she wouldn't have much time before Angela appeared in her doorway. All she wanted in that moment was to find comfort in Maura's arms, but instead she sat alone in her room under the heavy weight of her thoughts.  
It hadn't taken Angela long to make her rounds before she finally came to stand at Jane's door. As she quietly observed her daughter sitting at her desk, head in her hands, and shoulders slumped in defeat a bolt of fear hit her. She hadn't seen Jane look so beaten down in a long time and it nearly broke her heart to see it now.  
"Everything okay sweetheart?" Angela asked from the door, not sure if she should step into the room.  
"Yeah…" Jane quickly wiped at the lone tear that had streaked down her cheek before turning around to face her mother. "What's up?"  
"Um, everything alright between you and Frankie?" Angela carefully inquired.  
"Oh that, yeah…we're good." Jane shrugged Angela off. The anger she had felt earlier had quickly dissipated when she had opened her letter from BCU.  
"Okay, I think he's done with the shower." Angela stepped into Jane's room. Her eyes swept over the area, taking in how much cleaner Jane was keeping it. It was one of the perks of having Maura over for dinner so often.  
"'Kay…" Jane sighed as she looked over at the clock next to her bed. She relaxed a little when she realized that she still had an hour before Maura would arrive.  
"Did you get the letter I put on your desk?" Not knowing what was in the envelope that had been addressed to Jane from BCU was killing her with curiosity. It had crossed her mind to open it, but she knew it wasn't her place, not to mention Jane would be furious. When Jane nodded, Angela couldn't hide her curiosity any more. "What did they want?"  
The silence that surrounded them as Jane pondered what she would tell her mother became uncomfortable as it stretched on longer than Jane had intended.  
"I applied, but didn't get in." She forced herself to meet her mother's gaze as the lie rolled off her tongue all too easily.  
"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. Isn't that the college Maura is going to?" Angela moved across the room to hug Jane. When Jane didn't push her away, Angela knew how much her daughter was hurting. Pulling away, she cupped Jane's face and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright…you've still got the Junior College option to consider."  
"I know Ma." Jane allowed her mother to comfort her for a brief moment before gently untangling herself from Angela's hold. "I'll be okay." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
Angela nervously shifted from one foot the other as Jane looked at her expectantly. Knowing it was now or never, she reached into her pocket and pulled out something, quickly shoving it at Jane. "I found these in the back pocket of your uniform." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush.  
Furrowing her brow as she took the small piece of material her mother had handed her, Jane looked down to see what it was. The neatly folded black lace lay in the palm of Jane's hand for a second before she made a fist around it and shoved it in her desk drawer.  
Um…sorry…" Jane mumbled as her face turned bright red. "I'll give them back to Maura."  
"Yeah, I didn't think they were yours, but I was afraid to ask." Angela watched Jane fidget.  
"As if I would wear anything like that." Jane couldn't stop herself from smirking.  
"Look, I get it Jane…really I do. But could you please try to be a little more careful next time…it was quite a shock." Angela's voice trailed off as she felt herself growing more embarrassed with each passing moment. She had been mortified to find Maura's black, lacey underwear in Jane's pocket. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she knew exactly what they had been doing on Valentine's Day and finding the evidence in Jane's uniform was too much reality for her.  
"Look, I said I was sorry Ma." Jane's defiant attitude was slowly making itself known again.  
With a curt nod, Angela turned to leave Jane alone in her room. "Must have been a good night." She muttered as she reached the door not realizing that Jane had heard her.  
"You have no idea." Jane quipped back loud enough for her mother to hear, drawing a deep blush from the older woman as she made a hasty exit.  
"You know you shouldn't tease her like that." Frankie said as he stepped into Jane's room.  
"What the hell, do I have a revolving door or something?" Jane jumped up from her desk.  
"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you." He said as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.  
"What?" She gave him an annoyed look over her shoulder as she gathered her stuff to take to the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk earlier. I shouldn't have overreacted to what you said." He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her moving around her room with purpose. "You did warn me…"  
Looking up from what she was doing, she nodded at him before sitting down on her bed with a heavy sigh.  
"S'alright…" She said gruffly, feeling her emotions close to the surface.  
"Can I ask you something about what you said this afternoon?" He moved closer to her, not sure if he should sit or not.  
"I'm not going to share the details of my sex life with you Frankie." Her temper started to rise again.  
"Come on Jane, give me a little credit." He sat next to her. When she looked at him expectantly, he continued. "I wasn't necessarily thinking about what you said as much as how you said it. It's obvious you put a lot of emotion into what you said."  
Jane cocked her head to the side to give him a sideways glance. "And?" She urged him to go on.  
"And I wanted to ask you about the emotions…ya know..how you can make someone feel like what you described." He coughed nervously.  
"What are you sixteen?" Jane asked.  
"I'll be seventeen in July." Frankie corrected.  
"Are you thinking that Cindy is the one? And I am assuming there hasn't been anyone before her." She raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Yes, and no there hasn't been anyone before her." Frankie looked away not able to meet Jane's eyes as he made the last declaration. For some reason, he was embarrassed to admit to Jane that he was still a virgin even though he knew he shouldn't be.  
"Hey, come on, nothing to be embarrassed about. I wasn't much older than you…and to be honest I think I should have waited." Her expression was serious.  
"Waited for what.?" He asked.  
"I should have waited for Maura." Jane clarified.  
"So you and Maura have…you know…" He cleared his throat. When she nodded her head, he studied her for a moment as he tried to decide what to say next. "That's how you knew all of that stuff earlier…you're in love with her aren't you?" Again, Jane nodded but didn't say anything. "Will you tell me something?"  
"What are you asking me Frankie?" Jane looked at her brother with a perplexed expression.  
"I guess I'm just starting to realize that sex is more than just the physical stuff. Girls need the emotional stuff too." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his hands that were now resting in his lap. "The emotional stuff is important, isn't it?"  
Jane studied her brother for a moment without saying anything as she pondered his question. "I kinda think it's more important. Anyone can just have sex. You need to pour your heart and soul into someone if you want to experience something wonderful. It can be scary and unknown, but wonderful all the same." Jane stood up and looked down at Frankie. "Look, I know you really like Cindy, but make sure it's right for both of you. Don't just think about yourself." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"'Kay…I'll try. Thanks for talking to me about this." His voice trailed off as he stood up too. "On a more conversational note, I'm gonna ask her to prom."  
"You're only a sophomore Frankie." Jane started to say.  
"Yeah but Cindy is a junior." Frankie cut her off. "What about you?" He asked without thinking about what he was saying.  
"What about me?" Jane gave him a confused look.  
"You and Maura?" He clarified.  
"Yeah, that'd go over really well…two girls going to prom together as each other's dates." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Um…sorry, I guess I didn't really think about it. You'd like to take her though, wouldn't you?"  
"Of course I would. It's a rite of passage, something she should experience." Jane frowned as she thought about it. The fact that they wouldn't be going to prom together was something she hadn't considered until that moment. Sadness washed over her like a tidal wave as the reality of the limitations they would be facing together as a couple threatened to drag her under.  
The sudden forlorn look on Jane's face had Frankie ruminating on what he could do to help his sister. He could see that she was disappointed by the prospect of not being able to go. As he pondered the situation, the beginnings of an idea started to grow in the back of his mind bringing a smile to his lips.  
"I think you should get ready, Maura will be here in a little while." Frankie said as he pushed her towards the door. "Go on…"  
"Yeah..yeah…" She let him push her out the door. "We good?" She stopped at the bathroom door to ask.  
"Yep…" He nodded his head as he took off down the stairs to discuss his idea with their mother.  
When Jane stepped into her room, she was still feeling a bit raw from the whirlwind of emotions she had experienced earlier. Her heart was heavy with grief at the knowledge that she had been accepted to BCU but would never have the chance to go. It wasn't only the loss of her dream to go to college with Maura that weighed her down, but she was feeling angry about the prom. She knew it was irrational, but she just couldn't shake her irritated mood even after her shower.  
"Hey there." Maura's voice brought Jane from her contemplative introspection.  
Looking up, Jane found Maura sitting on the edge of her bed patiently waiting for her. "Hey yourself." She said softly as she moved over towards her closet to find a sweat shirt, not making eye contact with Maura.  
It wasn't so much the softness of Jane's voice or lack of eye contact that caught Maura's attention, but the slump of her broad shoulders that were usually so imposing.  
"What's wrong?" Maura moved across the room to stand behind Jane. Running her hands up Jane's tank top covered back she stopped to gently knead the tense muscles in Jane's neck and shoulders before moving over her biceps.  
"Nothing…" Jane stopped searching for her sweat shirt as she tried to resist melting into Maura's touch.  
"I don't believe you." The words were murmured against the bare skin that Jane's tank top did not cover. Maura's lips moved across Jane's shoulders as she placed a trail of light kisses from one shoulder to the other. "Tell me…what's wrong."  
Not sure if she could articulate what it was she was feeling Jane turned her attention back to the search for a sweat shirt. When she found what she was looking for, she removed it from the hanger and shut her closet door. She didn't turn around to face Maura even when she felt arms slip around her waist; instead she just tossed the sweat shirt towards her bed.  
Maura placed her cheek against Jane's back and held onto her. She could hear Jane's shaky breath as she continued to hold Jane in her arms. "Please Jane…"  
Feeling Maura's warmth surround her gave her the courage she needed to say what she was thinking. "I was thinking about prom." She sighed.  
"And what were you thinking?" Maura asked.  
"You should be able to go, ya know." Jane struggled to speak. "Maybe you should let that Fairfield jerk take you. If not him, then I'm sure one of the guys on the team would love to."  
Jane felt Maura pull away, the warmth turning to something cold in an instant. "What are you saying Jane?"  
"I'm saying that you should go to prom if you want to…just because I can't take you doesn't mean you shouldn't have the chance." Jane dropped her head in defeat when she felt Maura move around her so they were now facing each other.  
"Let me get this straight. You're giving me permission to go to the prom, with someone else?" Maura placed a hand on either side of Jane's face, lifting it until they were eye to eye.  
Jane realized she had made a mistake even before she looked into the depths of hazel-green that held a mixture of anger and sadness. She crossed her arms in an attempt to protect herself as she stared wordlessly at Maura.  
"Tell me this is some kind of joke Jane…you don't really mean it, do you?" Maura implored. She got her answer when Jane clenched her jaw and looked away even though Maura was still cupping her cheeks. "Let's get something straight right now." Maura forced Jane to look at her again. "You don't make decisions for me. Not now…not ever. We are partners in this relationship. I won't have you falling on your sword as some noble gesture. Do you understand?"  
The intensity of Maura's words hit Jane hard as she nodded in understanding. She gave up all resistance when she felt Maura move to put her arms around her waist. Resting her chin on top of Maura's head, Jane allowed herself to let out a heavy breath she could have sworn she had been holding since she had found Maura in her room.  
"Prom isn't important to me Jane. You have no idea how many formal parties I've had to endure in my young life." Maura placed her cheek against Jane's chest.  
"I'm sorry Maur, I just don't want to hold you back. It breaks my heart to know that I can't take you. I can't dance with you. There are a lot of things we won't be able to do together because people won't accept it." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.  
"You wanna tell me what happened in the digout today to get you that applause?" Maura asked in an attempt at changing the subject. She looked up at Jane to see her contemplating what she was going to say.  
"Dugout Maura and it seems that the guys really don't know all they think they do when it comes to sex." Jane couldn't contain the laugh that shook her body as Maura held her tight.  
"And let me guess. You gave them the 511 on the subject." Maura looked up at Jane, her face filled with innocent curiosity.  
"It's 411 Maura and you could say I gave them some schooling on the matter." Jane winked down at Maura drawing a sly smile from her.  
"You want to tell me what you said? From where I was sitting, it sounded pretty good." Maura ventured to ask.  
"I'd rather show you but I'm afraid it's gonna have to wait until we get some alone time." Jane sighed.  
"Hummm, show me huh? I'll hold you to that." Maura smiled up at Jane before she placed her head back against Jane's chest. Closing her eye’s, she took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She could feel Jane go momentarily rigid in her arms causing her to open her eyes. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened when she let out a breath across Jane's chest again saw the effect it was having on Jane's body.  
Holding Maura close was exactly what Jane had needed to calm her raging emotions. Even though she was trying to control her need to feel more of Maura as they stood holding each other, the feeling of their bodies pressed together was weakening her resolve. It wasn't until she felt Maura's warm breath washing over the thin material of her tank top causing her nipples to stiffen that she realized her body was in danger of taking over.  
"Jane?" Maura whispered.  
"Hummm?" Jane whispered back.  
"You're not wearing a bra, are you?" Maura ran her fingers up both sides of Jane's body before brushing against the hardness she found there. Scrapping a nail lightly over the place on Jane's body that she was currently captivated by, Maura marveled at the way Jane's body responded to her touch.  
"I came in here to change." Jane let out a shuttering breath. "Oh God Maura…" She moaned, arching into Maura's touch. As her resolve crumbled under the strain of emotions she had been trying to control she couldn't stop herself from giving into Maura's exploring hands. When she felt Maura slip her fingers under the hem of her tank top, lightly brushing the warm skin underneath, Jane gave up. With a need she couldn't contain any longer, she pushed Maura up against the closet door seeking out the delicious taste of her mouth.  
Jane's vigor took Maura by surprise as she found herself pushed up against the closet door with Jane's body and lips pressed against hers. The exquisite feeling of their bodies melding together as a sexual current passed through them both caused Maura's knees to go weak.  
"You're not playing fair Maura." Jane breathed out heavily in-between kisses as she pinned Maura's arms above her head to keep her from reaching her from falling.  
"Neither are you Jane." Maura leaned into Jane to capture her mouth in deep kiss. "You didn't think I would miss that little hip shake from earlier did you?" Maura's lips became more demanding as her tongue sought out the velvety softness of Jane's. She could feel Jane smile against her lips as her body shook with silent laughter. "You think it's funny to tease me all afternoon?" The words came out in a growl as Maura continued to explore with her lips and tongue.  
When Jane let Maura’s, arms drop, Maura reached out to grab her hips. With a jerk, she pulled their bodies closer together.  
Jane's legs began to shake so she put her hands against the door behind Maura to hold herself up. She closed her eyes and lifted her head when she felt Maura's lips move away from her own, dipping down to kiss her neck. So lost in the feel of Maura's mouth moving over her skin, she didn't see the Nerf football sailing across the room until it hit its target. Her eyes flew open when she felt the ball bounce off her head and land on her bed.  
"Break it up…" Frankie called from the hallway.  
With a heavy sigh, Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's. She could still feel the heat emanating from Maura's body distracting her thoughts when another football made impact with her shoulder.  
"What the hell?" She looked over her shoulder to see Frankie's head in the doorway. "You're pretty good at that. Maybe you should try out for quarterback next year."  
"Yeah?" Frankie was stunned by the off handed compliment.  
"Yeah, but let's see how well you can take a tackle." She growled as she took off after a very surprised Frankie, leaving a somewhat stunned Maura barely holding herself up.  
Maura shook her head as she watched Jane run after Frankie. The threat of her shaky legs no longer being able to hold her up caused her to lean against the closed door behind her for support. Running both hands through her hair, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She let out a shaky breath as she concentrated on reigning in her out of control emotions. Something was going to have to give or both of them would spontaneously combust from sexual frustration. As she sat there, leaning against the door a plan started to formulate in her mind causing her to smile in an almost wicked way.  
"What's with the cat that ate the canary smile?" Jane stopped in her doorway to study Maura before walking over to stand over her.  
"You didn't hurt Frankie, did you?" Maura asked looking up to find Jane watching her intently.  
"Nah, now don't change the subject." Jane squatted down so she was eye level with Maura. "What's with the smile?" She reached out to cup Maura's chin so she could rub her thumb over Maura's bottom lip.  
"I forgot to tell you that my father will be able to make it to the opening Red Sox game, so it will be nice having our families together." Maura smiled again.  
"I don't know…something tells me it's more than that." Jane continued to contemplate as she looked into Maura's eyes trying to see the truth. It was the playful mirth that she saw looking back at her that had Jane backtracking. "You can tell me later." She leaned in to place a soft, but meaningful kiss on Maura's mouth.  
"Better yet, how about I show you?" Maura sighed into the kiss.  
Taking Maura's lips in the softest of kisses so she didn't get them all hot a bothered again, Jane also sighed. Even though she had her full attention on Maura, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. With lightening quick reflexes, Jane plucked the ball that was headed her way from the air and turned around to throw it back in the direction it had come from.  
It had happened so quickly that Maura wasn't sure exactly what was going on. One minute Jane was kissing her and the next the connection had been broken. With wide eyes, Maura watched in wonder as Jane caught the ball aimed at her head with little to no effort on her part. When Jane whirled around to throw the ball back, Maura could see a startled Tommy standing in the doorway just in time to see the ball hit him in the face with a loud smack.  
"Hey…" Tommy yelped when the ball hit him with a resounding thud. "I was only doing what Frankie told me to, he said you were an easy target." He reached up to rub the cheek that was now stinging.  
Jane stood up and grabbed her sweat shirt that was lying on the bed. Pulling it over her head, she relaxed into its warmth before turning back around to Tommy.  
"Whatever munchkin." She said dismissively as she reached down to offer Maura help standing up. "But I have’ta say, you've got a pretty good arm there." Her smirk was playful as she pulled Maura to her feet.  
Tommy had a surprise, but proud look on his face as he watched his sister approach him. "You really think so?" He couldn't contain the excitement of having his big sister think was good a something. "I'm sorry I interrupted you guys…"  
"S'alright, sorry about hitting you in the face." Jane casually ruffled his light brown hair as Tommy shrugged his shoulders to indicate it was okay.  
"I was wondering what that basket filled with balls was doing outside your door." Maura gave Jane a coy smile. "Kind of self-explanatory now that I think about it."  
"You know, maybe a 'Hey Jane, Ma's coming up the stairs' might work too." Jane said as she quirked a dark eyebrow at Tommy.  
"Yeah, well it was Frankie's idea." Tommy wrapped his arm around Jane's waist as they headed towards the stairs. "So you really think I have a good throw?"  
"Yep…" Jane put her arm around Tommy's shoulder letting him lead her out of her room. Looking over her shoulder, she winked at Maura who was following with a soft smile on her face as she watched the brother and sister in a rare moment of peace.  
As Maura watched Jane and Tommy, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It was a rare occurrence to see a tender moment between the often-rivaling siblings, but when it happened, Maura could see the fierce protectiveness and love Jane had for her brothers. As she followed them from Jane's room, her mind turned towards the plans she had been formulating before Jane had come back. The smile she had on her face turned back into that almost evil grin Jane had caught earlier.  
When Jane saw Maura's slightly smug grin, a shiver ran down her spine. 'There's that smile again. Why do I feel like Maura's the cat and I'm about to be the canary…?' She thought to herself as she watched Maura carefully. Jane knew that Maura was working through something in her mind and she hoped it had something to do with getting them some alone time. Reaching back, she took Maura's hand in her own, pulling her along as they headed down the stairs to dinner. Jane gave a gentle squeeze to let Maura know that she had noticed that Maura was lost somewhere in her thoughts.  
Maura squeezed back and gave Jane a wink that let her know she was doing exactly what Jane had thought she was doing, planning some much-needed alone time. Without a word, she followed Jane and Tommy down the stairs to share another dinner with the people she had come to love as family.


	26. never let me go

Chapter-26 Never Let Me Go  
"Maura, sweetheart…this isn't going to work, my legs are too long." Jane said as she tried to untangle herself in the backseat of Maura's BMW.  
Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's shoulder and let out a long, frustrated sigh. She wasn't ready to move from Jane's lap, nor was she ready to give up on their evening together.  
Pushing a lock of honey-blonde hair away from Maura's face to tuck it behind her ear, Jane tried to smile reassuringly. "I appreciate the creative effort though." She said as she moved to run her fingers through Maura's silky, soft hair. "I think next time we need a car with a bigger backseat. I gotta stretch, my legs are falling asleep." Jane gently shifted Maura off her lap as she opened the door to allow her legs to extend out in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone with you." Maura was almost pouting which intrigued Jane as she watched Maura's bottom lip poke out in an uncharacteristic move.  
"Come'ere…" Jane reached into the backseat from where she was now standing to help pull Maura out to stand beside her. "I'm not used to seeing you pout like this." Jane leaned in to lightly kiss Maura's pouting mouth. She shut the door and leaned against it, pulling Maura close to her.  
"I'm not used to being denied what I want for so long." Maura said as she reached into Jane's open jacket to wrap her arms around a thin waist. Snuggling into the warmth she found there, Maura buried her face in Jane's neck.  
Enfolding Maura in the material of her jacket, Jane welcomed the feeling of their bodies pressed together as their heat prevented the cool night air from invading their space. She could feel Maura's hands move over her back, rubbing up and down in an attempt to generate more heat. Resting her chin on the top of Maura's head, Jane let out a frustrated sigh to rival the one that Maura had let out earlier.  
They stood like that, wrapped up in each other for a while, neither saying anything as Jane gently rocked them back and forth. It was a comfortable silence that surrounded them as they basked in the feeling of each other's warmth.  
"You know, just being able to hold you like this…to feel you so close to me…it's enough for now." Jane's voice was quiet as she continued to sway with Maura in her arms.  
Maura settled her cheek against Jane's chest and listened to the steady beat of the heart beneath. Smiling at Jane's words, she snuggled closer to the warmth she found in Jane's arms. Eventually the air around them turned misty as a light drizzle began to fall driving them back into the car.  
"Your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" Maura asked as she started the car to get the heat going.  
"Yeah, on the twenty-fifth. Just seventeen more days to go." Jane tilted her head to the side so she could see Maura better in the dim light from the dashboard. There was a contemplative look on Maura's face as she appeared to be counting in her head.  
"That's on a Friday, isn't it?" Maura pondered aloud.  
"It is. My eighteenth birthday is on a Friday, and before you ask, I'm all yours that night. I already convinced my Ma to have our family thing on that Saturday." Jane grinned over at Maura who was now grinning back.  
"Does that mean I get you all to myself?" Maura inquired as she raised an eyebrow in question.  
Jane nodded vigorously as she took Maura's hand in hers bringing it up to kiss the back of it. With a gentle squeeze, Jane allowed their hands to fall into her lap, not ready to relinquish the connection yet.  
Maura squeezed back before interlacing their fingers together enjoying the feeling of Jane's hand in her own. It was one of the things she had missed the most, the feel of Jane's hands against her skin. Since Jane had been playing baseball she had developed callouses on the upper part of her palm just at the base of her fingers. The once soft surface was now slightly rough and the feel of that roughness against Maura's skin caused the most delectable tingling sensation to spread throughout her body.  
"I guess I'd better get planning then, huh?" Maura leaned over to place a quick kiss to the corner of Jane's mouth. "Because I'm not going to share you with anyone…" Pulling back, she smiled at Jane as her mind started on sorting through the details of the plan she had already mapped out. Even though she already knew what she was going to do, she hadn't quite decided when until that moment. Jane's birthday would be the perfect setting for a night she hoped they would both remember for a long time. The attempted make out session in the back of her car had been a struggle, but it wasn't what Maura had planned. It had merely been conceived out of frustration. Her thoughts must have given her away because as she contemplated because she almost missed the smirk that appeared on Jane's face.  
"That good huh?" Jane laughed at the intense look of concentration on Maura's face.  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Maura snapped out her reverie.  
"You know patience isn't one of my strong suits." Jane suddenly got serious as she reached out to cup Maura's cheek in the palm of her right hand. She quietly studied Maura before leaning forward to place yet another soft kiss on the lips she had been craving for way too long. It was a slow kiss as Jane savored the feeling of Maura's lips on her own and the sweet taste of strawberry lip gloss. As the kiss deepened, she could feel Maura shifting slightly to gain better contact allowing their tongues to meet in a delicate dance as they moved within each other's mouth as one.  
With a sudden intake of breath, Jane pulled back reluctantly. "Now, I suggest you feed me before I get cranky." She tried to smile even though she was on fire with the need to touch and feel Maura surrounding her.  
With a nod of her head Maura let go of Jane's hand so she could shift the car into drive. "As you wish my Sweet Jane."  
"Hey, I thought you slept through that movie." Jane seemed surprised that Maura would remember.  
"Maybe it just slipped into my subconscious." Maura tried to reason. "But then again, maybe I heard everything because I wasn't really asleep."  
All Jane could do was shake her head at Maura's comment and laugh as they headed to dinner.  
Maura pulled Jane's letterman jacket tighter around her to ward off the cool air as she sat in the late afternoon sun watching the game. Even though it was mid-March already, it was still chilly enough to wear a jacket and Maura was more than happy to be wearing Jane's. She inhaled deeply the scent she had come to recognize as Jane's, snuggling a little deeper into the soft leather.  
The stream of light from above dimmed as a cluster of clouds passed by shading the ball field momentarily causing Maura to look up at the sky. The threat of rain was slowly becoming more of possibility as more and more clouds rolled in across the horizon. As Maura sat in contemplation, she had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. It was an uncomfortable feeling as she looked around to find the source of her discomfort. Her eyes scanned across the field not finding anything or anyone she could identify as particularly menacing.  
It was already the sixth inning and they were winning by two runs as Jane took her position at shortstop between second and third base. She had seen the one person she had hoped she would never see again. It should have occurred to her that he would be on the baseball team for Northside, but it was still a surprise to find that smug look directed at her from across the field. The feeling of Giovanni earlier in the dugout bristling next to her at the sight of Joe had her feeling more confident, knowing she wasn't alone this time if he decided to push her again.  
As Jane readied herself for the first batter, she chanced a glance over at Maura. Seeing Maura wrapped in her oversized letterman jacket caused Jane's stomach to flutter because she knew that when she got it back it would smell like Maura. With a sigh of longing, she turned her attention back to the game just as the ball glanced off the bat. It bounced twice before landing in her glove with a solid 'smack' before she released it like a bullet towards first base resulting in the first out of the inning. A couple of pats on the back later, Jane readied herself again.  
With an intense look of concentration on her face, Jane watched Joe step up to the plate with the attitude of a major-league hitter. He took the first two pitches as strikes before adjusting his stance slightly culminating in a base hit.  
Jane did her best to watch him out of the corner of her eye as he slowly inched off the bag towards second. It wasn't until the sound of the bat rang out and the ball headed between first and second that Joe took off. Jane watched as the second baseman scooped up the ball and turned to throw it to her as she headed towards second base. She had expected Joe to slide, but what she hadn't expected was that he would do so with his cleats up aiming at the outside of her leg. When she caught the ball, she touched the bag before trying to jump up and over the sliding body hurling straight at her. Unfortunately, it was too little too late when the hard metal and plastic met the side of her calf. Even though she had half expected it, the impact still knocked her off her feet.  
"You're out…" The umpire shouted as Jane hit the ground with a loud thud knocking the air out of her. "And you're out of the game for un-sportsman like conduct." The man pointed towards the visiting locker rooms.  
"Whatever…" Joe stood up to dust his uniform off. "Fucking dyke…" He spat on the ground next to Jane as he passed her on his way off of the field.  
"Sorry about that Rizzoli." The umpire said as he helped her to her feet. "You okay?"  
"I think he got me with the cleats." She said as she reached down to feel that the outside of her sock was already wet from the blood that was seeping through.  
"Time out!" Coach Conner shouted as he headed towards Jane. "You played a good game today. Head to the locker room to get cleaned up and put a bandage on that." He said giving her a pat on the back.  
With a curt nod, she turned to give a wave to her teammates as she gingerly trotted off the field.  
Maura had watched the scene unfold before her eyes with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure what had happened until she saw the slow bloom of red spread across Jane's white sock on the side of her left leg that she realized Jane had been injured. Without any thought to what she was doing, she jumped up when she saw Jane heading towards the locker room to follow her.  
"Mother fucker!" Jane hissed as she threw her locker open. Even though she wasn't hurt badly, she was still pissed she had to leave the game early. "Son of a bitch just can't play fair." She dropped down onto the bench with a huff. Kicking her shoes off, she reached down to peel off her blood-soaked sock only stopping when she heard Maura coming up behind her.  
"Here, let me help you." Maura moved around to kneel in front of Jane. As carefully as she could, she pulled the sock the rest of the way off and studied the red, punctured skin underneath. "It's going to bruise."  
"No shit, I'm gonna have an imprint of that assholes size twelve on my leg for a week." Jane said through clenched teeth as Maura ran her fingers over the small puncture wounds before applying pressure to stem the flow of blood.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding." Maura flinched at Jane's harsh words.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you." Jane reached for Maura's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "The first aid kit is in that desk over there." She pointed towards the desk across the room.  
Maura looked over her shoulder to see where Jane was pointing before she let go of Jane's leg. The bleeding had slowed significantly so she decided it would be best for Jane to clean it before she bandaged it up.  
"Why don't you take a quick shower and get cleaned up before I put the bandage on." Maura stood up and ran her fingers through Jane's sweat tangled hair. She could feel the anger radiating off Jane in waves as she continued to gently stroke Jane's dark hair, pushing it away from her face.  
Looking up into Maura's calm face, Jane tried to smile but could only manage a crooked grin. "That guy just can't seem to leave me alone." She said as she looked down at her leg.  
"Is he the same guy that gave you the bruised ribs?" Maura reached down to cup Jane's chin, tilting her head up when she looked away.  
Jane just nodded as she took comfort from Maura's touch on her face. She knew that Maura didn't understand the whole story or what had happened between her and Joe. It wasn't something she was eager to share, so she just pushed herself up from the bench and wrapped her arms around Maura.  
"I guess I'll go take a quick shower now." Jane said before she released Maura from the quick hug.  
"I'll get the stuff from the first aid kit and meet you back here." Maura turned to retrieve the first aid kit.  
Ten minutes later, Jane hobbled back to the bench wearing just her sports bra and underwear. Her wet hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her skin was still damp from the shower. The sight caused Maura to falter slightly as she tried to gather what she needed from the open first aid kit sitting on the bench next to her.  
"Here…put your leg up here so I can clean it with the antiseptic before covering it." Maura patted the spot on the bench where she wanted Jane to put her leg.  
Jane straddled the bench and put her leg up for Maura to examine. "How's it look, Doc?"  
"I think you'll live." Maura grinned as she dabbed the small cuts with a cloth soaked in peroxide. "Although I think you're lucky. You only have two puncture wounds. It could’ve been worse. You will have some significant bruising however."  
Jane flinched when she felt the sting of peroxide on her cuts. She watched as Maura carefully cleaned and then covered the small holes that were no longer bleeding.  
"Don't be such a baby, you've had worse." Maura said when she noticed Jane's grimace. Leaning forward she placed a quick kiss on the frowning lips as she gave a gentle pat to Jane's now bandaged leg.  
Before Maura could stand up, Jane grabbed the front of Maura's shirt pulling her back down for another kiss. "You know, if I wasn't so damn tired. I'd say this would be the perfect time to act out that fantasy of yours."  
"Umm…. the thought did cross my mind." Maura murmured against Jane's lips. "But it can wait."  
"But what if I can't?" Jane nibbled at Maura's bottom lip as she hands slipped up and under the back of Maura's shirt.  
"It isn't nice to tease Jane, besides you said you were tired." Maura reached behind her and pulled Jane's hands from wandering any further. "Now finish getting dressed. I'll wait for you outside and we can go get a pizza or something with the guys if you want." She pressed another kiss to Jane's mouth before standing up.  
With a shrug of her shoulders, Jane conceded her defeat. "'Kay…can we get pepperoni?" She batted her eyelashes to try and sway Maura.  
"I suppose, but you have to have a salad too." Maura smiled down at Jane.  
"Humpf…salad scmalad…" Jane huffed as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. All Maura could do was laugh at Jane's antics as she headed out the door to wait.  
Leaning up against the wall outside the locker room, Maura allowed her thoughts to wander as images of Jane in her sports bra and not much else flitted through her mind. It had been tempting to take Jane up on her suggestion, but Maura could see that Jane was exhausted. She could see it in the dark rings that had begun to form under Jane's eyes as a long week of practice and games had taken its toll on her girlfriend.  
A low rumble of far off thunder echoed in the distance causing Maura to look up at the sky. The fading blue of the afternoon had turned into an almost iridescent white mixed with wisps of dark clouds as the threat of rain and thunderstorms loomed overhead. There was stillness in the air, the kind that held a strange foreboding that Maura couldn't quite identify. With a shiver, she tried to dismiss the feeling but the unknown threat continued to pull at the corners of her mind.  
A long, slow sigh escaped Maura's mouth as she closed her eyes to try to think about her plans for Jane's birthday to distract herself. A small smile curved her lips as the anticipation of what was to come caused her stomach to flutter. But as she stood there quietly contemplating, she frowned as that feeling of being watched returned. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself looking at the guy that had hurt Jane earlier on the ball field.  
Standing in front of Maura was the tall, muscular frame that belonged to the person she only knew as 'Joe'. He was leering at her with a mixture of hunger and contempt and it caused her straighten up from her relaxed posture. The strange feeling of foreboding returned a stiff breeze started to stir around her as if to warn her of what was to come.  
As casually as he could, Joe looked around to see that Maura was alone and his leer turned into a smug smirk as he started to walk towards her. He felt a surge of power rush through him when he saw the fear in her eyes as he got closer.  
Maura recognized the predatory look directed at her and it caused her heart to beat faster as she looked around for someone, anyone to intervene. It hadn't taken long for Maura to find herself eye to eye with someone whose intent was written all over his face.  
"She's left you alone." He smirked. "Not a good idea. Anything could happen."  
All Maura could do was blink a few times as her mind tried to process what was happening.  
"I can see why she's so protective though." He mused as he stepped closer. Reaching over Maura's shoulder, he placed his hand on the brick wall behind her leaning even closer so their faces were mere inches apart. "But what I don't get is what you see in her when you can have someone like me show you what you're missing." He pressed himself against her, rocking his hips in a suggestive manner.  
It took a few seconds for Maura to realize what he was implying. The shock of what was happening had her frozen as he continued to move against her. The first drops of cold rain drew her attention away from the brute that was advancing on her. It was as if everything had slowed down before her as each drop of water that fell from the now darkened sky rolled down her overly sensitized skin. The cold droplets almost felt like fire biting at her, stinging her into action. When he reached over to brush her hair away from her neck with the intent of kissing her, Maura awoke with a fury. Exploding into action, she roughly shoved him off her.  
"Oh I don't think so darlin'" Joe hissed, but before he stepped closer to her, Maura balled her hand into a fist around her thumb and swung with all of her strength.  
Maura felt a stab of pain the instant her fist hit his jaw. Although it hadn't been hard enough to hurt him, it had been hard enough to draw a light trickle of blood to pool at the corner of his mouth.  
Reaching up to rub the spot where Maura had made contact, he glared at her as he advanced on her again. "You'll pay for that bitch." He sneered as he roughly grabbed her face and pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss.  
When Jane stepped from the locker room, she was surprised to find that it was raining at a steady pace. The cold air around her moved with a purpose causing the rain to fall at a slant and into her face. She pulled her hood over her head to stop the water from running into her eyes, making it hard for her see. When she exhaled, a plum of white floated out of her mouth and over her head like a puff of smoke. She thought that maybe she heard the distant sound of thunder shaking the air around her causing her shiver against the now wet cold clothes she was wearing. Her only thought was to find Maura so they could get dry and warm again.  
Jane heard it before she saw it, the sound of flesh hitting flesh as she came around the corner. What she saw blurred her vision with rage as she dropped her bags and took off at a full run. She lowered her shoulders as she braced herself for the crash of her body against his. Even though she knew it was going to hurt, she felt a surge of pleasure coarse through her veins knowing she was going to take him down.  
The impact was so hard that both Jane and Joe flew to the ground in a crumpled heap of tangled bodies. Jane struggled to get the upper hand as the rain started to fall in earnest, making it difficult to get her hands on something solid. Joe fought back, but halted when Jane got a knee between his legs and pressed hard drawing a groan from him.  
"Don't you…" Jane's fist punched his lower back. "Ever…talk…" Another fist hit causing Joe to draw his legs up to protect himself. "To her…again…" It wasn't until she heard the sweet sound of a nose breaking that she halted.  
As the rain continued to fall, it washed away the blood that was now flowing freely from Joe's nose. Jane grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his head up off the ground so they were eye to eye. She realized she needed to do something that would get him to leave them alone for good and seeing the hate and loathing that was staring back at her she made a decision.  
"If I ever catch you around Maura again." She whispered into his ear. "I will make sure that you disappear forever and I know just the person who can make it happen." She hissed between clenched teeth as she shook him for effect. When he smirked at her she knew what she had to do. "Does the name Paddy Doyle mean anything to you?" Again, she whispered so Maura wouldn't hear. When she pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, she saw his eyes cloud over with fear and uncertainty.  
Joe looked into Jane's eyes and saw all the truth he needed to see. With a quick nod of his head he acknowledged what she had said.  
"Get the fuck outta here before I change my mind." She growled as she pressed her knee harder into his groin to get her point across.  
When Jane felt the bulky body beneath her move up and away, she leaned her head back to allow the rain to wash away the strain of the moment. Running her hands over her face and then over her hair she blew out a long held breath as the cool air around her caused her to start shivering again, or maybe it was the just the adrenaline that was coursing through her body. As she knelt there, soaking wet and shaking it dawned on her that she needed to get to Maura. With what little strength she had left in her, she pushed herself up off the ground, staggering slightly under the weight of what had just happened. When she looked around, her vision became blurry from the tears she was fighting to hold back and the rain that was pouring over her. It was almost a futile effort as she tried to wipe the wetness away from her eyes with the back of her hand as she frantically looked around to find Maura. The panic turned to heart ache when she finally saw Maura leaning against the wall, cradling her right hand against her chest. She looked so lost and alone and Jane suddenly felt the heaviness of failure descend upon with such a ferocity that it almost caused her to fall to her knees to beg for Maura's forgiveness.  
It had all happened so fast that Maura wasn't sure what was real and what was imagined. As she stood against the wall, soaked from the rain that had started to fall in a steady curtain of water around her, she cradled her right hand against herself. The pain had slowly started to subside, but there was still an ache deep within her that had nothing to do with her hand.  
Maura's mind began to process the scene before her as her eyes swept over Jane who was kneeling on the wet pavement. She watched Jane look up at the sky, allowing the rain fall over her as if it were washing away the remnants of what had happened. The white puffs of air that continued to stream from Jane's mouth indicated how out of breath she was. With each heavy heave of breath that poured from Jane, Maura could feel hers matching in intensity and speed. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt as if it might beat out of her chest with her next exhale.  
Maura's vision began to blur when the overwhelming realization of being touched by someone other than Jane hit her hard. She could still feel the press of the hard body against hers and it caused her to shrink back against the wall even more than she already was. Closing her eyes, Maura tried to block out the memory as she started to shake uncontrollably.  
Jane watched Maura shrink back against the wall as if to make herself a smaller target from the memory of Joe. Taking several long strides, she closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. It was almost too much for her to stand in front of Maura's now trembling body. To bring her own shaking under control, she took a few deep breaths before reaching out to take Maura in her arms. She hadn't expected Maura to struggle and it almost broke her resolve even more that it already was as Maura tried to push her away fighting against the comfort that Jane was attempting to offer.  
When Maura felt herself being wrapped up in strong arms her first instinct was to fight. All she wanted to do was get away from the perceived threat that still haunted her from moments before. As she struggled, the hold on her grew stronger but when she heard Jane's low voice whispering reassuringly to her, she allowed herself to fall into the safety she knew she would find if she would only let go.  
"Maura…its Jane…it's me…Jane…" Jane held on as Maura struggled against her. "Oh God, did he hurt you?" She relaxed her grip when she felt Maura stop struggling. The rain was still falling around them causing her to feel weighed down in her jeans and sweatshirt as she lifted her arms higher so she could cup Maura's face in her hands. "Please…tell me you're okay…"  
Opening her eyes, Maura was faced with familiar dark eyes full of concern. The rich mahogany that stared back at her was filled with worry and something else that Maura had never seen before, guilt. She blinked a few times to try to clear her vision as the rain continued to make it difficult for her to focus, or maybe it was the tears that were now falling from her eyes. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to find her voice if she tried to speak, Maura only nodded. She could tell that she hadn't convinced Jane that she was alright so she leaned the strong body surrounding her, resting her head on a broad shoulder. Maura's once trembling body slowly stilled as Jane held her in her arms.  
"I think we should get out of the rain." Jane started to say when she was interrupted by Giovanni and Frankie who flew around the corner only stopping when they saw Jane and Maura.  
"Holy shit, we saw that asshole Joe sprinting towards the team bus with blood all over his face." Giovanni said as he stepped closer to get a better look. "Did you do that?"  
Jane looked over her shoulder, not willing to surrender her hold on Maura and nodded.  
"What the hell happened?" Frankie reached out to touch Jane's shoulder to get her to turn around but stopped when Jane gave him a stern look as she shook her head. Jane could feel Maura burying her face further into her neck and shoulder as Maura's body started to give out on her. Without thinking, Jane scooped Maura up in her arms. Turning around, she gave Frankie and Giovanni a sad look as she started to walk past them.  
"Jane, what happened?" Frankie asked his voice filled with panic at the sight before him.  
"Call Ma and tell her I'm staying with Maura tonight. I'll call her later." Jane started to push past the two boys as her muscles screamed from the strain of the fight earlier. She could feel her body start to shake from the tension that was weighing her down with each step she took. "It'll be okay. I just need to get her home and out of this rain." Jane said over her shoulder as she headed towards Maura's car. "I'll call you later Frankie. Tell Ma I'll call later and explain everything."  
All Frankie and Giovanni could do was look at each other, shrug their shoulders and watch as Jane helped Maura into the car before they drove off.  
***

"Here let me help you." Jane said with shaking fingers as she tried to help Maura unbutton her shirt. With some effort, she was able to pry the buttons from the wet material that was making it difficult. Jane stopped when Maura put her hands on top of her shaking ones in an attempt to help.  
"I'm sorry…" Maura looked down at their now joined hands. Her eyes filled with tears again as a surge of guilt washed over her. In her head, she knew she hadn't done anything wrong but the feeling of shame was pushing any logical thoughts from her mind.  
"Oh sweetheart. please…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone." Jane sighed as she gathered Maura up into her arms again to calm herself and Maura. She had caught a glimpse of the guilt she was feeling looking back at her from Maura's sad eyes.  
"You're my hero…" Maura squeezed Jane's hands before finally looking up into Jane's eyes that had now turned a warm, soft brown.  
"Some hero…" Jane scoffed. "He shouldn't have been able to get that close to you. It's all my fault…” The words were stopped by Maura's lips as she placed a soft, gentle kiss to Jane's mouth stopping her from continuing.  
"It's not your fault or mine." Maura pulled back. Even though anger was quickly replacing the guilt and shame she had been feeling, there was still the painful idea that she alone was responsible for what had happened. "The only person who is responsible is Joe. He is the one that crossed the line."  
Letting out another heavy sigh, Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's. "I would have died if something had happened to you." Jane said as she ran her thumb over the back of Maura's hand drawing a gasp. When she looked down at Maura's right hand, the one she was holding in her own, she was surprised to see the black and blue knuckles that matched her own.  
Maura had forgotten about the pain in her hand until Jane touched the tender knuckles. With wide eyes, she looked down to see that her right hand matched the color of Jane's left hand. She had almost forgotten that she had punched Joe in the face. A tiny smile was followed by a grimace as she flexed the hand causing a dull ache to blossom across her knuckles.  
"I see you got in a hit." Jane said with a small smirk.  
"I think I drew blood." Maura frowned down at her hand as the memory came back. Again, she flexed her fingers as she studied the movement of the bones beneath her skin. "I don't think I broke anything. What about you?" She turned her attention to Jane's left hand.  
"I'm good…" Jane brought Maura's hand up to lightly kiss the bruised knuckles to kiss away the pain. "But I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself."  
"I suppose that would be a good idea. I don't ever want to feel that helpless again." Maura's logical side was starting to kick in. The initial adrenalin rush was quickly being replaced with fatigue as Maura tried to stifle a yawn.  
"I'm gonna call Carly tomorrow and set something up." Jane said with resolve as she resumed unbuttoning Maura's shirt, her fingers still shaking slightly.  
"Carly?" Maura questioned.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't know it to look at her but she's a third-degree black belt." Jane pushed the wet shirt off Maura's shoulders, allowing it to fall on the floor in a heap. "Here, go take a hot shower and put your pajama's on." She said handing Maura a folded bundle and turning her around, giving her a gentle shove towards the bathroom.  
"What about you?" Maura asked an element of shyness suddenly filling her voice.  
"I'll call my Ma and explain what happened. I'll borrow something to sleep in if that's okay?" Jane could tell that Maura just needed her presence, nothing more was expected or wanted.  
With a nod, Maura stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She tried to clear her mind as she busied herself with the routine of getting ready to take her shower. Things had gone well until she looked down seeing black and blue finger prints on the underside of her forearm and the memory of what had happened crashed down on her with a force she wasn't expecting.  
"Hey Ma…" Jane started to say into the phone but was interrupted by a very irate and impatient Angela.  
"What's going on Jane?" Angela didn't let Jane finish.  
"Sorry Ma, but I just really needed to get Maura home. We had a bit of a confrontation with the same guy that took that cheap shot at me when I got that minor concussion. I didn't realize he played on the baseball team for Northside too." Jane started to explain.  
"What happened…are you alright…is Maura alright?" The fear in Angela's voice was apparent in the slight shakiness.  
"I think so. I took care of it." Jane said with a finality that had Angela cringing on the other end of the phone.  
"What did you do Jane?" Angela wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"I took care of it Ma and there wasn't too much blood involved. I did break his nose, but he deserved it. Trust me on that." Even though Jane sounded confident, there was an edge to her voice that indicated that she had been scared by the incident.  
"Did this guy hurt Maura?" Angela could think of only one thing that would push Jane to hurt another person and that was if someone she cared about was threatened.  
"Um…he tried to…" Jane's voice sounded small and far away. "But I think I'm gonna call Carly to give Maura some lessons on self-defense. I don't ever want her to feel helpless again." The conviction in Jane's voice had Angela smiling.  
"I think that would be a good idea." Angela sighed.  
"It would great if you came too. It wouldn't hurt for you to know a few things either." Jane said.  
"I suppose you're right. Let me know when and I'll try to come." Angela smiled into the receiver. "Look…um…Frankie said you were going to spend the night over there."  
"Yeah, her mother is in New York. I don't want to leave her alone right now." Jane's voice trailed off as she anticipated an argument.  
"Okay, I guess I just need to accept the fact that you too are together and that means…" Angela paused for a second. "Whatever it means. But school nights need to be off limits. I will concede this time because of the circumstances…" Angela was on the verge of asking if Jane wanted to bring Maura over to their house, but she decided against it knowing that it wasn't about anything but Jane being there for Maura. In her mind, she just wanted to be there too but she needed to let go a little and she knew it. If Jane needed her, she would ask.  
"Thanks Ma, I appreciate it...you…" Jane started to say but the soft sound of whimpering on the other side of the bathroom door had her freezing mid-sentence. "I gotta go Ma. I’ll call you later." Jane sighed as she put the phone back its cradle.  
It was as if a thousand-pound weight sat upon her chest and Maura didn't know what to do to alleviate the feeling of being crushed so she just dropped down to the floor, letting the tears fall. She hadn't realized she was making any noise until she heard the click of the door and the creak as it opened to reveal a very anxious Jane.  
"Maura…are you alright?" Jane dropped to the floor next to Maura. She tried to wrap her arms around Maura as she rocked back and forth to comfort herself.  
"I…just realized…it could have been much worse…" Maura took a shaky breath as she sank into the comfort of Jane's warmth surrounding her. "I was so scared…I couldn't find you…" The words came out in a strangled sob that she tried to hold back. Her heart started to race as another surge of guilt and shame almost took her breath away. She wanted to take comfort in Jane's arms, but she didn't feel as if she deserved it.  
"I know, but we'll make sure you never feel like that again." Jane's voice held a conviction that Maura wanted to believe.  
"Will you stay with me?" Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder. The fear of being alone was having a numbing effect on her body and mind as she desperately clung to Jane. The need to take the comfort that was being offered by the arms that held her was overwhelming and Maura tried her best to let Jane's warmth wash away any remnants of inadequacy that still lingered.  
"Yeah, I called my Ma. She's worried about you. Do you want to go to my house?" Jane wasn't sure if she should ask.  
"I think if you stay with me, I'll be okay." Maura wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand. In doing so, she revealed the black and blue finger prints on her forearm.  
"Did he do that to you?" Jane's voice was a low growl because she already knew the answer. Maura just nodded, not needing to say anything. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Maura." Jane pushed some of Maura's hair away from her face so she could kiss her on the forehead. "Let me get the shower going for you." Jane gently untangled herself from Maura. "I'll leave the door open so if you need me, I'll be right here…"  
Again, Maura just nodded as she watched Jane start the shower. She wasn't exactly sure what was expected of her until Jane reached down a hand to help pull her to her feet. Her body felt as if it was made of lead and it took all the strength she had left to stand.  
"Now…go on…it will make you feel better." Jane hugged Maura before reluctantly letting her go.  
"Okay, but you'll just be outside the door if I need you, right?" Maura asked as she watched Jane leave.  
"Yep…right here." Jane leaned against the door frame. "I'm gonna look for a t-shirt big enough for me to sleep in." She tried to smile.  
"I'll only be a minute." Maura sighed as she started to strip the rest of her clothes off; completely oblivious to the effect it was having on Jane as a blush spread across Jane's face as she tried to turn around before a very naked Maura slipped into the shower.  
Trying to steady her breathing, Jane took a few deep breaths before opening one of Maura's dresser drawers. In her head, she knew that Maura didn't need her looking at her like that, but it was hard to get her libido to cooperate. She loved Maura's body, the soft curves, and the inviting skin that just begged to be caressed and kissed. She had to shake her head to dispel the thoughts. After what had happened, Jane knew she had to be strong. She knew that she needed to be there for Maura, to comfort her, to make her feel safe and that was what she was going to do. Running her fingers over Maura's neatly folded shirts, a surge of anger rushed through her. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled the shirt out of the drawer bringing it up to her face to inhale deeply the unique smell that followed Maura. As she stood there, breathing in the scent that calmed her heart she wondered if maybe it was the laundry detergent that smelled so good. Breathing in again, she knew it was more than just laundry detergent that made Maura smell like sunshine on a spring day after a rain shower.  
It had been an effort to pull her wet jeans and sweat shirt off, but when Jane had finally stripped herself from the restrictive clothes, she found herself standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a wet sports bra and underwear. She contemplated if she should just wear the wet undergarments under the t-shirt, knowing that having her bare skin with only a thin barrier between her and Maura was going to put her resolve to a test. When she heard the water from the shower stop, she made a quick decision as she took her sports bra off and pulled the t-shirt over her head. With the flick of her wrist, she tossed the sports bra into the heap of wet clothes that lay on the floor next to the door. Looking around, she realized that it would be a good idea to throw both of their clothes into the hamper so they could be taken down to the laundry to be dried. As she bent over to scoop up the pile of clothes, Jane heard the door to the bathroom open causing her to stop what she was doing to look over her shoulder to see if Maura was alright. The sight that greeted her had her swallowing hard against the sudden dryness that filled her throat. Maura was wearing only her pajama shirt, unbuttoned and slightly opened to reveal the soft curves underneath. Jane was now regretting her decision not to wear her sports bra under the thin material of the t-shirt she was wearing.  
"Are you okay?" Jane's croaked out in a strained voice as she dropped the clothes into the hamper.  
Maura nodded as she walked over to her bed to pull the blankets and sheets back.  
"You ready for bed?" Jane stood frozen, afraid to move.  
Again, Maura nodded as she studied the back of her hand again.  
"Okay…" The urge to close the distance between them hit Jane hard as she watched a very timid Maura look anywhere but at her.  
Slowly, so she wouldn't scare Maura, Jane made her way across the room to stand in front of Maura. She looked down at the top of the honey-blonde head that wouldn't look up at her and the palms of her hands began to tingle with impulse to feel the silky, soft strands running through her fingers. It took her by surprise when Maura suddenly reached out to wrap her arms around Jane's waist, pulling her closer so she could rest her head against Jane's stomach. With shaky hands, Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's back in yet another attempt to comfort.  
"Thank you for staying with me." Maura mumbled against the t-shirt that Jane was wearing.  
"Oh sweetheart, nothing could keep me away. I love you." Jane's voice soothed the raw edges of emotion that were eating away at Maura's heart.  
"I love you too." Maura smiled against the thin material that separated her skin from Jane's. "Now come on, let's get some sleep." She let go of Jane and moved up to lie on the bed, patting the empty space next to her.  
"'Kay…" Jane sighed, instantly missing the contact with Maura when she let go.  
When Jane had moved across the bed to lie next to Maura, she was startled by the sudden movement of Maura removing her pajama top.  
"What are you doing Maura?" Jane's voice shook with uncertainty.  
"I need to feel you Jane. I need to know it's you holding me…that it's your skin against mine, not his." Maura said as she pulled Jane's shirt over her head. "I won't let him win. I need you to help me forget." She ran her fingers over Jane's soft skin. "Would you please just hold me tonight?"  
The soft plea in Maura's voice almost brought tears to Jane's eyes as she felt the tentative touch that sought comfort not desire and Jane nodded as she gently pushed Maura down next to her. She gave Maura the time she needed to get comfortable before she wrapped her arms around the smaller body.  
Maura had turned so that her back was to Jane but she sighed contently when she felt strong arms enfold her in a tender embrace. She could feel that Jane had left some distance between their bodies so she scooted back until Jane's front was touching her back, their skin making contact.  
"Please Jane. I need to feel you against me." Maura pulled Jane's arms tighter around her. "Never let me go…"  
"I'll never let you go Maura." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Even though the feeling of skin on skin was starting a slow simmer to burn within Jane, it wasn't the heat of desire that caused her skin to burn but the knowledge that she could be the comfort Maura needed. However, deep inside there was a flicker of anger burning at the thought of how they had come to this moment. She only allowed herself to relax when she felt Maura's breathing even out and the once tight grip that Maura had on her arms loosened. It was only when she was sure that Maura was asleep that she allowed the tears to flow finally relieving the tension that had threatened to bury her under the weight of the guilt she was struggling to contain. "I'll never let you go." Jane murmured again. With a startling realization Jane knew she was holding the love of her life and she never wanted to let go. Never…


	27. Love Mistake

Chapter 27- Love Mistake  
"Show me how you make a fist Maura." Carly lifted Maura's hand up so she could see as Maura wrapped her fingers around her thumb in a fist. With careful examination, Carly turned the smaller hand over in hers as she ran her fingers over the bruised knuckles. "You're lucky you didn't dislocate or break anything." She sighed as she started to pry Maura's fingers open. Maura's only response was a raised eyebrow. Carly didn't see Maura's questioning look, her focus on the hand in hers as she continued to examine the delicateness of each finger. Jane however did and with a wink, she gave Maura a nod of encouragement. "Here, when you make a fist, wrap your thumb on the outside. Your knuckles should be the point of impact and always keep your wrist straight and as flat as possible to avoid a sprain." Carly curled Maura's fingers into a fist before moving her thumb to the outside just below her knuckles. "Now, punch…" Holding up a hand in front of Maura, she gave a quick slap with her other hand to indicate where she wanted Maura to direct her hit.  
At first Maura was unsure of what to do but when Carly grabbed her hand and directed it towards the open palm of the hand she was holding up Maura finally understood. With a quick nod she pulled back and hit Carly's hand with all of her strength. The impact against her bruised knuckles caused her to wince as she pulled her hand back and tried to shake away the sting.  
A slow smirk rose at the corners of Carly's mouth as she looked at Jane over Maura's shoulder. A dark eyebrow rose in admiration at the power that Maura had exhibited behind the punch. Carly's sky blue eyes flashed her approval as she smiled down at Maura.  
"That was really good. I'm glad to see you aren't afraid." Carly looked over at her mother and Aunt Angela who were watching with slight grimaces on their faces. "See the key to self-preservation is not being afraid." Her eyes met her mothers who matched her own in color and intensity. "You have a right to protect yourself, you have a right to say no." Her gaze traveled over to her two sisters, Bella and Mia. "Don't be afraid to fight back." When her eyes came to settle on Jane, she could see the proud smile on her cousin's face.  
When Jane had called Carly a few days earlier to tell her what had happened and ask her if she could give Maura some lessons on self-defense she agreed immediately. As she and Jane made plans, it had been Jane's idea to include their mothers and Carly's sisters in on the impromptu lessons. So here they were on a Saturday afternoon going over the finer points of how to defend themselves.  
"Okay…let's go over what is considered the first technique of self-defense." Carly looked around at her students who looked back at her with eager faces. "The groin attack is the first line of defense. As we all know, it is the most sensitive part on a man. Of course, because of this, they are usually pretty quick to protect that area so the element of surprise is imperative." She frowned at the grimace that her sister Mia was giving her. "Is something wrong Mia?" Carly asked.  
"I don't know if I can do that, it just seems so brutal." Mia’s voice trailed off.  
Carly studied her older sister as she stood in front of her wearing her designer sweats with her hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail without a single hair out of place. She took a step closer to the shorter woman, invading her personal space and looked down into dark brown eyes that suddenly looked fearful.  
"I know you don't want to risk breaking a nail or anything Mia but the failure to protect yourself can lead to a brutality you don't ever want to endure." Carly's voice was stern as she used her height to intimidate. Mia shrank away from Carly, looking around for someone to help her. "Don't look for someone to come to your rescue. You're all alone in this…now…stop me." Carly reached out to grab her sister, taking the smaller woman by surprise.  
Mia's only defense was to throw her hands up over her face as she tried to shrink further away from Carly's advancing body, backing into Bella who matched Carly's height and stature. With a sad sigh, Carly looked over her shoulder at her mother and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Ma but Mia is dead 'cause she didn't want to hurt someone who was going to hurt her…"  
"Carly, sweetheart…that is why we're here, to learn what to do. Please have some patience with your sister." Carly's mother, Rita stepped over to wrap her arms around Mia to comfort her.  
Jane rolled her eyes at Maura who watched with rapt attention the interaction between Mia and Carly. Maura found it fascinating that two siblings could be so very different from each other. Mia was all lace and frills whereas Carly was something completely different. Bella seemed to be more like Carly, but she had a much softer personality, lacking the hard edge that seemed to outline Carly's personality. Even though Carly was now showing everyone her hard, take charge attitude it was not the same person Maura knew when Ryan was around. It was as if Ryan's presence tamed the darker side that Carly tried to hide away. It was a thought that had her considering how much Carly and Jane were alike. Maura knew that she was the only one who could bring calm over the storm that sometimes raged so close to the surface within Jane. A small smile appeared as Maura contemplated how much power she occasionally had over her girlfriend.  
The pensive look on Maura's face had Jane wondering what she was thinking as she watched several emotions cross over Maura's features. When she saw the small smile, Jane's heart fluttered at the innocent beauty and simplicity of the action. It amazed her that just one look from Maura could either have her heart racing out of her chest or enfold her in a calming state that had her floating on air. She gave Maura a crooked grin when she felt her cheeks warm as a blush crept over her face at the thought of how much control she willing gave over to Maura. Even though the tension in the room was as tight as a rubber band, all Jane saw was Maura. Bella's voice brought her attention back to what was taking place between her cousins so she reluctantly tore her gaze away from Maura's.  
It was the frustrated sigh that had escaped from Bella that drew Carly's attention away from Mia and her mother. "Some of us are here to learn. I for one don't want to feel helpless, even if I have to break a nail." Her dark eyes flashed with the impatience she was feeling towards Mia. She gave her sister a small shove towards their mother and stepped closer to Carly.  
The sudden burst of laughter that escaped Carly had everyone feeling more at ease. "I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure I teach you what you need to know…I guess it's just a very serious subject for me." She suddenly turned somber, her gaze finding Jane's again as a silent understanding passed between them. Although Jane didn't know what had lead Carly to get her black belt, she did know that it had been more out of necessity than choice. "Jane, you be the attacker and I'll demonstrate some defensive moves against you."  
"'Kay…" Jane stepped in front of Carly. She gave a small reassuring smile to Maura who had a concerned look on her face.  
"No worries Maura, I promise not to hurt her…much…" Carly had a wicked grin on her face. Jane had been a sparring partner for her on many occasions when Ryan was unavailable. The time they had spent together had given Jane the skills she needed to hold her own in a fight so Carly wasn't in the least bit worried Jane would get hurt. "Okay, come at me." She ordered Jane who reached out to grab Carly around the neck. "The first variation of the groin attack is to grab the attacker by the wrists or hands and bring your knee up towards the groin with as much power as you can." Grabbing Jane's hands, she brought her knee up in a swift motion, stopping just before contact. "Another variation of this attack is the front kick, only to be used if the perpetrator has his legs spread far enough apart. This is extremely effective if done right." Without letting go of Jane's hands, Carly kicked up as if she were kicking a football, bringing her foot up between Jane's legs again stopping just before contact was made. "And finally, probably the most effective form of this attack and the most under used, is to grab him and twist as hard as you can with your hand." She illustrated by reaching up and pretending to cup something in her hand and twisting hard.  
"Why is it the most under used?" Maura asked. It was apparent by the looks on everyone's faces around her that Carly was right. No one seemed thrilled by the idea of doing what Carly had described, but Maura wasn't sure what the problem was if it would free her from the threat of being attacked.  
"Probably because most women are squeamish about grabbing a guy by the balls and twisting..." Carly's tone was somewhat harsh as she looked at Mia. "But if done right, it can buy you time to run away." She brought her attention back to Maura. "And that is the key. To incapacitate you attacker for a short time so you can run away."  
"You just want us to run away?" Bella asked, confusion written all over her face. "What about making him pay for what he's doing or at the least stopping him."  
"Yes, I want you to run away. What I am trying to teach you are the skills to incapacitate. This isn't about beating someone up or being a she-hulk. You don't have anything to prove. Stopping him long enough so you can get away…that's all…" Carly gave Jane a somewhat stern look causing her to blush slightly. "Like I said, this isn't about beating your attacker, but getting yourself away from him. Now." Carly indicated to Jane that she should come at her again. "If your attacker grabs your body, reach up and use your thumbs to press into his eyes. By doing this, you buy yourself enough time to break his grip…even strike his ears with your open palms to disorient him if you can." Again, Carly demonstrated on Jane as best she could without hurting her. "Another thing to try is to push up under his chin with both hands as hard as you can and then stepping on his toe or kicking him in the shin. If attacked from behind, stomp down on his foot as hard as you can to distract him enough to break free." Carly spun around so Jane could grab her from behind. This time she did stomp down hard on Jane's foot causing her to howl out in pain.  
"Shit Carly…" Jane panted as she hopped up and down on her good foot.  
"Language Jane…" Both Maura and Angela said at the same time causing Jane to let out a huff of air.  
"Sorry…" Carly gave Jane a sheepish grin. "How bout we switch places."  
"Yeah, now I get to beat you up for a change." Jane grinned as the pain slowly subsided.  
"Okay, if your attacker comes at you from the side…aim for his throat with your elbow." Carly said as she allowed Jane to demonstrate the attack before stopping to see if everyone was on the same page. "Okay, get into pairs and practice these moves on each other…and be careful not to hurt each other."  
When Jane headed towards Maura, Carly stopped her and tilted her head towards their mothers. "You help our Ma's and I'll take my sisters and Maura." She thought it would be best if she helped Maura because Jane was a distraction that Maura didn't need.  
"Yeah…'kay." Jane sighed in resignation, knowing that Carly was right.  
"The key points to remember are, run away if the opportunity ever presents itself first, but if not then go for the groin, the eyes, the foot, and the shin at any given point and then run." Carly moved to stand next to Maura and her two sisters. "You ready to try?" She looked at Maura who nodded back at her.  
Time passed quickly as Jane worked with her mother and aunt. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Angela had been unusually quiet during their sparring matches and Jane couldn't help but wonder why. It also hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that Jane's eyes seemed to constantly stray to Maura at any given moment.  
"Hey Ma, you okay?" Jane asked as she sat next to her mother on the floor as they took a break.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Angela sighed as she pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.  
"You're awful quiet." Jane mused as she regarded her mother.  
Angela just shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from Jane. She wasn't sure she would be able to articulate what she was feeling. It was something between fear and pride that her daughter knew so much about self-defense. On one hand, she was proud of Jane for being so strong, but she was also afraid of the fact that Jane needed to know these things, especially now that she was with Maura.  
"Come on Ma, I know something's bothering you. Spill it." Jane tried to make light of the situation as she bumped her mother's shoulder with her own.  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Angela leaned back on her elbows and stretched her legs out in front of her. After a few silent minutes, she looked at Jane with sadness in her eyes.  
"I guess it just bothers me that we have to be here today learning this." Angela creased her brow as she stopped and tried again to say what she was feeling. "Wait, that didn't come out the way I wanted it. What I'm trying to say is that what happened to Maura makes me sad."  
"Yeah, me too Ma." Jane dropped her head to look at her hands that were sitting in her lap.  
"It was the same guy who gave you that?" Angela asked as she pointed to the side of Jane's now healing leg.  
Jane just nodded as she continued to study her lap.  
"Why did he do it Jane…why Maura?" Angela wondered.  
"Because of me. He's been pushing me ever since we met. I shoulda known not to let her go out and wait for me by herself with him around. He made his intentions about her known since the beginning." Jane picked at a piece of lint on her sweat pants.  
"So he knows about you two?" Angela asked as she watched Jane pull at a string that hung from the side of her sweat pants.  
"Not officially, but I believe he suspects. He calls me a dyke every time I see him." Jane shrugged her shoulders as if she was trying to blow off the comment.  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Angela reached over to take Jane's hand in her own.  
"I suppose…" Again, Jane shrugged her shoulders.  
"That's what makes me sad Jane." She gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze. She only continued talking when Jane looked at her with a question in her eyes. "It makes me sad that just because you and Maura want to be together, you'll always be a target. It breaks my heart to know that you'll have to defend yourself to small minded bigots just because of who you chose to love."  
"There's not much we can do about that Ma but having Carly and Ryan around has helped though." Jane looked over at her cousin who was showing Maura how to use her elbow to hit an attacker in the throat.  
"I am very grateful to Carly." Angela started to say but paused as she looked over at Rita who was now smiling at her. "I'm just sorry she didn't feel safe enough in our family to share it with us until now."  
Rita's smile fell slightly as she nodded in agreement. Even though she and Angela had suspected for years, neither had been brave enough to broach the subject with Carly. She regretted her cowardice, but the fear of her husband's reaction had kept her from pushing the issue. It was Angela's open mindedness that helped her deal with the idea that her daughter was the way she was. And now she had a wonderful relationship with her daughter and the woman her daughter loved. Now that it was all out in the open everyone had accepted it, everyone but her husband. His stubbornness hadn't surprised her, but his anger had. He hadn't talked to Carly since she came out to the family and it broke Rita's heart. She knew it was up to her to change his mind and with each passing day his resolve seemed to weaken. It didn't hurt that his brother was going through the same thing, but had handled it in a much different way. What should have torn their family apart was only making it stronger and Anthony was on the sidelines watching from the crowd. Being a spectator in his family's life was taking a toll on him and Rita could feel his slow shift to become a part of something he used to love so much.  
"I used to worry everyday about Carly but then I met Ryan and I knew from that moment on that they would take care of each other. No matter what…they would always have that." Rita glanced at Angela. "I see the same thing when I look at Jane and Maura."  
"You're right Rita." Angela smiled at her sister in law. "I have no doubt that they will take care of each other. Thanks for reminding me."  
"I think it's a good idea as women that we know how to defend ourselves. We were already targets by default, but loving Maura just makes it more of a daily reality for me." Jane looked at her mother then her Aunt Rita.  
Angela could only nod as she realized that Jane had already figured out the hardest part of being in a relationship. Leaning over she wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulder to pull her into a hug. "You are so damn smart." She kissed Jane on the cheek.  
"Language Ma…" Jane smirked, but allowed her mother the liberty to indulge in some motherly fussing.  
"You know, she really is something Jane." Angela tilted her head towards Maura. "I can see why you are attracted to her."  
Jane raised an eyebrow in question at her mother's remark. "Ma…really…?"  
It was the crimson wave that crept across Angela's face that had both Jane and her Aunt Rita laughing. It was the good natured ribbing that Jane was used to when it came to her family that had her laughing as hard as she was drawing attention from Maura and Carly.  
"I didn't mean it like that, you know that." Angela gave a backhanded slap to Jane's middle. The look she gave Rita had them both laughing heartily as she realized how it must have sounded. The teasing was an instant form of levity to the serious conversation that had taken place before.  
"I'd say that both of our girls have good taste in women." Rita said causing both Jane and Angela to stop and look at her. "What?" She eyed them both innocently, but the silly grin betrayed her.  
Maura had been trying to concentrate on what Carly was attempting to show her, but her attention was on Jane and her mother as they sat quietly talking. Both had serious expressions as they continued to talk and Maura could barely contain her curiosity. She watched as Carly's mother, Rita joined in the conversation and couldn't help but compare the similarities between the two women. They both had the same light blue eyes that at times twinkled with playfulness, but could darken in an instant to the color of twilight. Their chiseled features were very much alike in the high cheek bones and sculpted noses but where Rita's lips were thin, Carly's were full. Carly hadn't inherited the dimpled chin like Jane had from the Rizzoli's but it was a strong angular chin like a Grecian goddess carved out of stone. Carly's long dark hair was straight like her mothers, but Rita's was more of a bronzed brown that fell just to her shoulders. Where Mia was built more like Rita, shorter and stockier, Carly and Bella were tall and lanky like Jane, a trait that Maura attributed to the Rizzoli's as well. But when they smiled there was no difference between them at all. It was a full, beautiful smile that lite up their faces and eyes no matter what color.  
The faraway look on Maura's face indicated that she was lost in thought and it made Carly chuckle lightly. "You get the same look on your face that Ryan does when she's lost in thought." She took a step back away from Maura so she could see her better. "Care to share?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how much you look like your mother and sisters." Maura smiled.  
"Yeah, I know my Ma and I have the same color eyes, but I never really thought I looked like her much." Carly looked over at her mother.  
"You do. You have a lot of similarities. Bella too." Maura continued to watch Jane.  
"I guess Mia and I don't have a lot in common." Carly mused aloud.  
"Well, you may not look like each other much but I can see things in your mannerisms that are similar. But what really gets me is how much your smiles are alike." Maura pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Hey…where is Ryan anyways?"  
"She had a study group session but she wanted to know if you and Jane would come over for dinner tonight or go out?" Carly watched her mother interacting with her Jane and Angela. She frowned at the serious expressions on their faces, but suddenly Jane and her mother started to laugh and Angela turned a bright red. "Do you think we should rescue my Aunt Angela?" Carly tilted her head to regard Maura.  
"Absolutely…" Maura was already one step ahead as she headed towards the small group that seemed to be laughing uncontrollably.  
Jane jumped up when she saw Maura heading towards them and opened her arms to enfold Maura in a hug. It was a move that caused Angela to blush again. Even though she had come to accept Jane and Maura's relationship, she still wasn't all that comfortable with seeing them be affectionate with each other. It was something that she knew she would have to get used to, but it was still difficult to see her little girl in such a grown-up relationship, no matter who it was with.  
"Hey, you did good." Jane pulled Maura close to her, holding her in a tight embrace.  
"I did well…" Maura started to correct Jane but stopped when she got a confused look in response. "Thanks…" The words were mumbled against Jane's chest as she felt herself being pulled tightly against Jane's body.  
"She's a natural." Carly smiled at the two young women holding onto each other.  
"I had a good teacher." Maura smiled back. She felt an instant lose when Jane's arms let her go as Bella and Mia approached.  
"Yeah, she’s a good teacher. I've told her she should teach a few classes in self-defense or maybe even some karate classes." Bella wrapped her arm around Carly's shoulder.  
An uncharacteristic blush crept over Carly's face as she ducked her head to look at something of interest at her feet.  
"But her dream is to be a French pastry chef." Mia started to say.  
"A pâtissière…" Maura quipped with excitement drawing everyone's attention.  
"She's right." Carly laughed at the expressions on the faces around her as she winked at Maura causing her to blush in a way that Jane wasn't sure she liked.  
"Hey…" Jane gave Maura's side a gentle pinch. "Only I'm supposed to make you blush like that."  
"And that is my cue to head home." Angela threw her hands up in a playful way. "Are you going to be home for dinner?" She gave Jane an expectant look.  
"Oh, Carly and Ryan have invited us to dinner." Maura turned to Jane.  
"'Kay…is that alright Ma?" Jane asked, knowing it was best to give her mother the chance to approve.  
"I suppose so. How about you and Anthony? Would you like to come over for dinner?" Angela asked her sister in law.  
"That would be nice; can I let you know later?" Rita answered.  
"Yeah, that would be fine. Don't forget next Saturday, Jane's Birthday cookout." Angela gave everyone an expectant look.  
"The big eighteen." Bella gave Jane a gentle shove. "Wouldn't miss it."  
"Already have it on the calendar." Mia smiled.  
"Yep, gonna be a great party…" Carly leaned over to give Angela a hug. "We have some plans to make too." She whispered in her aunt's ear.  
Giving a firm nod, Angela smiled at her niece. "That we do." She gave Carly a quick pat on the back before pulling away. "I guess I'll see everyone later. You girls be careful out there tonight." Angela couldn't help herself; she would always worry no matter what.  
"Love you Ma." Jane reached out to hug her mother.  
"Me too Jane…" Angela gave her daughter a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "And you too Maura." She said to a surprised Maura who found herself enveloped in the older woman's arms. With one last squeeze, Angela let go and headed home.  
***

"How 'bout we go out tonight? I'm kinda tired." Ryan leaned back on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.  
"Whatever you want to do." Carly absent mindedly answered as she looked through a drawer in the kitchen. "Hey can we go to that Japanese restaurant I like so much?"  
"I suppose so, but Jane doesn't seem like she has a very eclectic palette." Ryan ran her fingers through her short blonde hair.  
"Yeah, well…she'll get over it." Carly continued to rummage around in the kitchen drawer.  
"What time are they coming over?" Ryan tried to stifle a yawn.  
"They should be here any minute." The sound of silverware being moved followed Carly's comment.  
"What are you looking for in there?" A blonde head peeked up from the couch to see what Carly was doing.  
"Looking for the bottle opener." Carly continued to search until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She held up the tool for Ryan to see.  
"Alright…" Ryan answered as she rolled her eyes. "Whatcha gonna do with it?"  
"Well, I know Jane's birthday isn't until next week, but I thought we would celebrate early with a glass of champagne." A wiggle of dark eyebrows was followed by a huge grin as Carly answered Ryan's question.  
"You don't need a bottle opener for that you goof..." Ryan pushed up from the couch, making her way around the kitchen table to stand behind Carly.  
With a creased brow Carly studied the bottle opener and then the bottle of champagne before shrugging her shoulders. She felt an instant warmth and comfort when Ryan's arms encircled her around the middle from behind.  
"Guess I didn't really think that one through." Carly sighed as she leaned back into Ryan's embrace.  
"S'alright…" Ryan murmured against the long neck that was now exposed to her as Carly tilted her head to the side. "How did it go today? I'm sorry I missed it."  
"It went well. Everyone really put a lot of effort into it." Carly placed her hands on the hands that were covering her stomach. Interlacing their fingers, she gave a gentle squeeze before spinning around so they were facing each other. "I wish you coulda been there too." She punctuated the statement by placing a kiss on the tip of Ryan's nose. Only when Ryan leaned in for a more intimate kiss did Carly pull away with a lopsided grin. "Sorry babe, Jane and Maura will be here any minute. It'll haveta wait."  
"Humf…is it too late to cancel?" Ryan's pouting face made Carly laugh.  
"Yes my dear, it is too late, but I will leave you with this to think about." Carly grabbed Ryan and pulled her close giving her a solid kiss on the lips that left Ryan weak at the knees.  
***  
"I really like you in that sweater." Maura took Jane's hand in hers as they made their way up Carly and Ryan's walkway.  
"Yeah?" Jane looked down at the light blue V-neck sweater she was wearing with her black jeans. "I really like you in that skirt." Jane let the backs of her fingers brush along Maura's leg at the hem of her skirt. "I even like the tights." She said with a smile.  
"Humm…it still gets pretty cold at night so I thought it would be best." Maura sighed at the light contact of Jane's fingers. The touch made her shiver even though it was through the thick material of her tights and it made Jane's smile even bigger.  
"You know…," Jane stopped just before they got to the door causing Maura to stop as well. "You did a great job today. Do you think you learned enough to keep you out of trouble?"  
"Well…you know more than I do and it doesn't keep you out of trouble, does it?" Maura tried to joke but immediately regretted her attempt at humor when she saw Jane's serious expression. "Yes…I do think I learned some very valuable lessons on defending myself. I believe that I won't feel helpless if I ever find myself faced with a difficult situation." She regarded Jane's thoughtful expression.  
"I don't want you to ever feel helpless again." Jane brought their joined hands up to her lips and placed a soft kiss against Maura's still bruised knuckles. "Never…"  
Both Jane and Maura jumped in surprise when the door flew open to reveal the sheepish expression of Carly and Ryan.  
"Thought we'd go out to dinner this time." Ryan pushed past the two startled young women like she was on a mission.  
"Don't ever get in her way when she's hungry." Carly rolled her eyes at the expressions on Jane and Maura's faces. "Time to feed the beast." She chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders and followed Ryan.  
"Guess we're going out." Maura spun around to follow Carly and Ryan.  
"It better not be some place weird." Jane huffed as she allowed Maura to pull her along.  
"Raw fish? Really?" Jane whined as she flipped through the menu the waitress had just handed her. "I can't believe we're related, your taste in food sucks."  
"Well we do have one taste in common." Carly wiggled her eyebrows at Jane.  
The response caused Ryan to laugh and Maura's eyes to widen in surprise. Maura looked over to see Jane ducking her head down to hide her now red face behind her menu.  
"I'm with you on the raw fish thing Jane. They have a great chicken teriyaki." Ryan set her menu down already having made her decision.  
"It's called sushi…" Carly rolled her eyes at Ryan and Jane.  
"I love sushi and sashimi. Have you ever had it before Jane?" Jane was already shaking her head with a grimace on her face before Maura could finish. "How do you know you won't like it then?"  
"I just do." Jane crossed her arms in a show of defiance. "Have you?" She looked over at Ryan and couldn't help but be captured in the playful light that danced behind the green eyes.  
"Yeah, it's not awful. I'm just not a big fan." Ryan smiled at Jane. "But Carly loves it, so…" She paused to shrug her shoulders. "It makes her happy and I'm all about making her happy."  
"You're gonna give me cavities with all the sugary sweetness you're throwing around." Jane grumbled when Ryan leaned into Carly to lay her head on her shoulder.  
"Hey there cuz…I saw you two before you got to the door, holding hands all cute like." Carly paused and raised an eyebrow as a question came to her mind. "Something tells me that you're holding hands right now under the table."  
"Alright, alright…" Jane conceded with a huff and another eye roll. She could feel her face growing warm as another blush crept up her cheeks as she quickly removed her hand from Maura's thigh under the table only to have Maura grab it and put it back.  
"Two blushes in under five minutes. I think I'm on a roll." Carly laughed.  
"Come on, give her a break." Ryan gave Carly's shoulder a little nudge as she winked playfully at Maura.  
At first Maura thought that Jane was going to get angry about the teasing directed at her but when she saw Jane smile back at Carly, she realized that Jane was enjoying the good-natured ribbing.  
"What are you gonna do with those?" Jane pointed to the chopsticks that Maura was holding.  
"I am going to use them to eat with." Maura seemed surprised that Jane would have to ask. "Why do you ask?"  
"I thought maybe you were going to start a fire at the table by rubbing them together." The smirk on Jane's face had everyone laughing except Maura.  
"I'll do no such thing." Maura seemed confused by Jane's attempt at humor. "Traditionally you would just use your hands, but most meals would be preceded by a hot, wet washcloth to cleanse your hands with. Since I haven't washed my hands since we got here, I prefer to use the chopsticks for sanitary purposes." She stopped when she noticed Jane's eyes widen and that glazed expression that said 'huh?'  
"Um, alrighty then…" Jane tried not to laugh.  
"Sushi and sashimi are actually finger foods Jane." Carly didn't try to hide her smirk. "And for that reason I always carry wet naps with me." She said as she handed Maura a small square packet.  
"I think I may have just fallen in love with you Carly." Maura quipped drawing a quick response from Jane and Ryan in the form of a rather loud 'Hey!'  
After carefully wiping her hands with the moist towelette, Maura turned to Jane with an expectant look. Jane had a scowl on her face as she watched Maura reach for a piece of something she couldn't quite identify.  
"Will you at least do me the service of tasting it before passing judgment?" Maura asked as she brought her hand up to Jane's mouth.  
With her lips pressed tight in a firm line that she wasn't willing to break, Jane shook her head in the negative.  
"Come on Jane, if I tasted it surely you can try. Besides how can you refuse to be finger fed by…all of that…?" Ryan asked as she swept her hands over Maura to indicate what she meant.  
"Come on Jane." Maura leaned closer so she could whisper in Jane's ear. "I promise to make it worth your while." Her voice held a seductive edge that had Jane's jaw dropping, allowing Maura to slip the small, round sushi roll into her mouth. As Jane's lips wrapped around the roll and a few fingers that lingered a little longer necessary, Maura gasped softly at the silky touch of a tongue brushing against her fingertips. She was completely mesmerized by the electrical current that was traveling up her arm, spreading heat throughout her body. Maura was so caught up in the moment of feeding Jane that she didn't notice someone rapidly approaching their table until she heard that someone clearing their throat.  
"Maura Isles…" A familiar voice pulled Maura's attention away from the soft lips and wet mouth she had been so intently focused on. Looking up, Maura recognized Elizabeth Fairfield standing over her.  
"Um, Mrs. Fairfield. How nice to see you." Maura stammered slightly.  
The older woman raised an eyebrow at Maura's uncharacteristic nervousness. "I told Jeff I thought it was you. How have you been?"  
"I've been fine, thank you for asking." Maura tried to sit up taller in her seat to show she wasn't intimidated by the look that Mrs. Fairfield was giving to her dinner companions. "I'm just having dinner with some friends here…um…Jane and Carly Rizzoli…and Ryan…" Maura paused awkwardly when she realized she didn't know Ryan's last name.  
"Ryan Cavanaugh." Ryan finished for Maura.  
Jane felt more than saw as the older woman's eyes swept over her dismissively, but the when she felt Maura stiffen next to her she knew exactly how uncomfortable Maura was.  
"Charmed I'm sure. Any relation to Dr. Francesco Rizzoili of Westwood?" The question had a condescending tone to it.  
"Nope, just Francesco Rizzoli the plumber from Revere." Jane tried to answer as nonchalantly as she could.  
"I see…" Mrs. Fairfield sniffed as if she smelled something she didn't like. "I was nice to see you again Maura." She turned to leave but stopped when she remembered something. "Oh Garrett is looking forward to taking you to the prom…he mentioned it last time he was home. He said he hasn't been able to get a hold of you to make plans though."  
"I'm not planning on going Mrs. Fairfield so I would appreciate it if you would tell Garrett he won't need to bother." Maura tried to answer as politely as she could.  
Mrs. Fairfield's dark, glassy eyes traveled over Maura with surprise before falling upon Jane with distaste. She stared at Jane for moment without saying anything before giving a small nod. "Give my regards to your parents." The words were practically spoken over her shoulder as she turned to leave.  
When they were finally alone again, Maura let out a long held breath. "I'm really sorry. My parent’s friends can be a little…"  
"Stuck-up…" Jane growled under her breath.  
"I was going to say pretentious." Maura sighed as she gave Carly and Ryan an apologetic smile. "But stuck-up works too."  
"It's not your fault Maura. I've dealt with people like that my whole life." Ryan smiled back to ease Maura's nervousness.  
"You know you can still go to the prom if you want to. I won't stand in the way. It sounds like you already have a date anyways." Jane all but grumbled but was interrupted by a stiff kick to the shin. "Hey…!" She reached down to rub the now aching spot on her leg. She tried to glower at Carly whose eyes had darkened to that color just before twilight and Jane knew she was angry.  
Reaching down into her lap, Maura grabbed her napkin and folded it before placing it on her plate of half eaten food. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the restroom." She stood up without looking at Jane.  
When Jane started to stand up to follow Maura thinking that they were going to have it out in the privacy of the restaurant bathroom, she stopped as soon as she saw the stern look from Ryan who pointed for her to sit back down.  
"I've got this, you stay here." Ryan threw her napkin in her seat as she stood up. "And you…" She turned to Carly who looked stunned by the tone of her voice. "Talk some sense into this idiot." With that she turned and followed Maura without another word.  
Jane had the decency to wait until Ryan was out of earshot before she threw her napkin at Carly, almost knocking over her water in the process. "What the hell Carly?" She hissed through clenched teeth as she reached down again to rub the spot where Carly's foot had made contact with her shin.  
"Quite being such an asshole." Carly hissed back.  
It wasn't the tone of Carly's voice that betrayed her anger; it was the look in her eyes that had Jane back tracking. "Yeah…w…well…" Jane stuttered.  
"Great comeback." Carly leaned over the table so Jane could hear her better. "Maura didn't deserve that and you know it."  
"Whatever, she's got a standing date with what's-his-face. She should go to prom with him." The irritation in Carly's eyes had Jane looking away.  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you so damn stubborn?" Carly paused, and then a smirk appeared, softening her ire. "Wait…it's a Rizzoli thing…isn't it?"  
Jane just shrugged her shoulders, not willing to commit to any kind of answer that might incriminate her. She continued to look down at the half-eaten dinner on her plate as she felt Carly's intense gaze boring into her.  
"I'm not good enough for her." Jane's voice was so soft that Carly almost didn't hear it.  
"Maybe not…" Carly started to say then paused when Jane's eyes widened in surprise. "But she chooses you. Don't minimize that choice by letting people like that Fairfield woman get to you."  
"Why…?" Jane finally looked up to meet Carly's eyes.  
"Why what? Why not let people like that get to you?" Carly leaned back to study the hurt look on Jane's face.  
"Why would Maura choose me? There is so much I can't give her." Jane started to nervously shift her food around on her plate.  
With a steady gaze, Carly contemplated Jane's question. She had been in the exact same place at one point in her relationship with Ryan. The questions of 'whether she was good enough' or 'what could I offer her' among other thoughts had buzzed around in her head keeping her awake on too many nights to count. But it always came down to one simple answer.  
"Because she loves you, you big dumb ass." Carly tried to smile. "And she has good taste."  
Again, Jane just shrugged in answer. She wasn't sure she was ready to accept that answer just yet. "You know how I feel don't you?" The flicker of pain that crossed over Carly's face hadn't gone unnoticed by Jane.  
"How could I not know?" Don't you think I worry about what I have to offer Ryan in our relationship? I have no doubt that she'll the district attorney of this fine city one day. How could she not? Her uncle is Shawn Cavanaugh, who is quickly moving up the ranks at the police department." Carly let out a heavy sigh. She only continued when she saw Jane raise an eyebrow in question. "There's going to be a lot thing that Ryan will be required to take part in and I can't help but wonder if our being together will become an obstacle to the things she wants to accomplish in life. I worry that maybe she'll wake up one day and decide that I'm not worth it all…"  
"That's crazy. Ryan adores you." Jane suddenly sat up straighter, her voice filled with conviction.  
"Really…?" Carly's jaw tensed as she studied Jane. Although Ryan had eventually knocked some sense into her, Carly still had the same fears that Jane did, the only difference was that Carly was better at hiding them.  
"Okay, I get it." Jane huffed. "I just want her to have everything she wants."  
"And she does…she has you." Carly answered quickly.  
"Hmm…" Jane mused as she went back to studying the food on her plate. She knew that Carly was right and the she was letting her insecurities come between her and Maura. It was difficult to let go of her fears, but she knew that she needed to let it go if she wanted a future with Maura. "You know you suck?" She smirked.  
"Hey, all I did was get you to realize you were being an asshole." Carly held her hands up in defense. "But I must warn you that this type of infraction would have me sleeping on the couch tonight."  
"Yeah, yeah…really?" Jane quickly came to attention when she heard that last statement. "I'm gonna have a lot of groveling to do, aren't I?" She reached for her glass of water with a shaky hand to wet her suddenly dry throat.  
"Yep, get used to being on your knees and I don't mean that in a good way." The off-handed comment caused Jane coughing up the water she had just taken a sip of.  
"Jesus Carly…really?" Jane wiped at the water that was dripping off her chin.  
With a hardy laugh and a wiggle of her eyebrows, Carly couldn't help but smile at Jane's red face.  
"Who's being the asshole now?" Jane used her straw to flick some water in Carly's direction.  
"Yeah well we are related, I guess I come by it naturally." Carly's quick comeback had them both laughing.

 

***

Standing in front of the sink, Maura looked at herself before sighing heavily. The evening had started out so well. The playful banter between her and Jane had been so easy and when Jane had taken the sushi from Maura's fingers it had all but set her on fire. But then it had all gone wrong so very fast. She stared at her reflection, wary and tired and let out another heavy sigh. Reaching for the faucet handle, she turned on the water and let the warm stream of water wash off any lingering feeling of Jane's mouth. When she heard the door open, she looked up to find deep, green eyes reflected back at her.  
"She meant well I think." Ryan tried to explain. Maura could only nod as she looked down to continue washing her hands. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but the last she would want to do is hurt you."  
Pausing mid-scrub, Maura looked up again to see the serious look on Ryan's face. "She has a funny way of showing it." A frustrated huff followed Maura's answer.  
"Hmmm…I know exactly what you mean." Ryan stepped next to Maura and leaned against the sink. Even though they were almost the same height, Maura had a slight advantage especially in her heels. Ryan looked up at Maura's uncertain expression. "Have you met Carly?"  
The smile that curved at Maura's lips was expected, but she couldn't help it. "Carly doesn't seem at all like Jane." Maura had always thought that Jane and Ryan were more alike in personality, but as she thought about it, she had to concede that she didn't know Carly that well.  
"Let me tell you something Maura…" Ryan crossed her arms to make herself comfortable. "That woman out there, the woman I love more than anyone in my life, did everything she could to sabotage our relationship in the beginning." The look of surprise on Maura's face caused Ryan to pause briefly before she continued. "Sometimes I didn't think we were going to make it. She had such a hard time accepting her sexuality at first or maybe she was just too afraid of what it would mean…I don't know. Do you know how we met?" Ryan's sudden change in subject had Maura shaking her head as she watched a play of emotions pass over Ryan's face ranging from wistful sadness to hopefulness. "We took the same dance class in college…"  
"Dance?" Maura interrupted, surprise written all over her face.  
"We had to have seven credit hours of PE classes. A waste of time if you ask me, but eventually there isn't much to pick from so I guess we both ended up in dance class. Anyway, she was friends with the only guy in the class and they pretty much only danced with each other. When one of the other girls complained that they should be allowed the chance to have him for a partner. Well I ended up with Carly as a partner." Ryan shrugged her shoulders. "What no one knew at the time was that I quite expertly maneuvered myself so we would end up partners. I had noticed her from day one. I mean, who wouldn't…tall, dark, beautiful…and those eyes…" Ryan had a thoughtful look on her face as she turned to Maura. "It was…as they say…love at first sight for me and at that point I didn't even know if she was gay. She was so shy when we got partnered. I can remember her standing in front of me with her head down, looking nervously at her feet, all that dark hair curtaining her face but when she finally looked up and introduced herself to me, I could have sworn I saw my future in the endless blue of her eyes. She had that crooked smile on her face as she took my hand in hers and started to waltz me around the room. I don't even remember if I told her my name at the time, but I was so lost in her electric gaze that the only thing I do remember is the feeling is her skin against mine as she held my hand tightly in hers. When the music stopped, we didn't. I think she felt it too, at least that is what I like to tell myself." Ryan smiled at the memory. "You know she really messed with my ego early on. One minute she was teasing me in a flirtatious way, the next all but ignoring me. It had my head spinning. I have a feeling you can understand what I went through."  
"Um…well…yes, I can." Maura gave Ryan a small understanding smile.  
"But, eventually…with some patience and perseverance…I broke through that wall Carly had built around herself. And then the protective side took over, my knight in shining armor so to speak."  
"What do you mean?" Maura shook her hands to dry them.  
"What I mean is that there were times that Carly did things she thought were best. Things she didn't even discuss with me." Ryan sighed sadly. "It put a strain on our relationship. She was always trying to protect me from what she perceived as threats, always trying to do what she thought was best for us, without even giving me the chance to decide if I wanted those things." A tear leaked out of the corner of Ryan's eye causing her to wipe at it with the back of her hand. "You see Maura, Carly has a dark past. A past that wasn't ready to let go when she came back from Paris. She still doesn't realize that I know as much as I do, but when you have an uncle in the police department, word gets around, especially when it involves the infamous Irish Mob." She cleared her throat nervously around the dryness that was making it hard for her to talk now. "Let's just say that we came to a cross roads and eventually we chose the same path, together. But that is a story for another time." Ryan paused as she wiped at another tear. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you Maura is that even though I see a lot of Carly in Jane right now, you both have really come a long way in this relationship. It's going to take some patience from you and I predict it might get worse before it gets better, but if you're in this for the long haul, it will be worth it, trust me. It will be worth every minute of it."  
Maura was quiet for moment as she contemplated what Ryan had told her. She only knew what Jane had told her about Carly's past, which wasn't much. As the silence continued to surround them, Maura leaned against the sink and dropped her head as a wave of emotion came over her.  
"I want it all with her Ryan. The marriage, the house with the white picket fence, the 2.5 kids…all of it, someday." Maura blew out a breath causing her shoulders to sag slightly. Tilting her head to the side she could see the surprised look on Ryan's face at her admission. "That surprises you?"  
"I guess it shouldn't but you're both so young. Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?" The look on Maura's face had Ryan giving her a sad face.  
"Sometimes I think so but then something like this happens and I realize Jane isn't. I can't keep defending my upbringing. I’m not my families bank account. Her insecurities about our different economic backgrounds worry's me Ryan. What if she can't let it go? What if it continues to drive her away from me?"  
"I don't know Maura." Ryan reached out to wrap her arms around Maura's shoulders that were now shaking from the quiet sobs she was trying to hide. "All I can suggest is that you give her the chance. She loves you…"  
"I know she does and I'll always do my best to help her keep her demons at bay. I just hope I have the strength to fight when she doesn't." Maura allowed Ryan to hold her. It wasn't in her nature to allow emotions to rule her thoughts, but there was something about Ryan that Maura trusted implacably. It was as if they had known each other in another life, as if they had comforted each other on countless occasions in the past. "Thanks for coming after me. I'll be okay."  
"Are you sure?" Ryan pulled back so she could look into Maura's slightly red rimmed eyes. "Are you going to make her sleep on the couch?"  
Maura couldn't help but smile at Ryan's comment. "For tonight at least but next week is her birthday and I have something very special planned, so I can't stay mad at her for long."  
"Are you being cheeky?" Ryan smiled back.  
"I suppose I am and anyway, I'm not really mad. Just hurt I guess." Maura sighed when Ryan let her go. She had never realized how much comfort another human being could be until Jane and her family had come into her life. "We should probably get back out there before they send a search party for us, don't you think."  
"Yep…" Ryan nodded as she put her hands on Maura's shoulders to turn her around and gently push her out the door. "Are you going to make her squirm a little before you let her off the hook?"  
"I don't know Ryan. I'm just tired all of a sudden. I think maybe I'll just have her take me home now…" Maura just wanted to slip under the covers and go to sleep at the moment. She stopped when she saw their server and waved Ryan on. "I'll be right there…" It was her intention to take care of the bill so they could leave right away.  
Ryan nodded her understanding as she continued on her way. When she approached their table, she was met by a very morose Jane and a somewhat smug looking Carly. She smiled at the question in Carly's eyes as she sat next to her.  
All three of them sat in silence as Jane's eyes continuously searched for Maura. Fear that Maura had walked out on her caused a lump to form in her throat, but a reassuring nod from Ryan calmed her nerves. She jumped up when she saw Maura walking towards them, an apology on the tip of her tongue but when she saw how tired Maura looked it was replaced by a sudden anxious feeling.  
"I think I'd like for you to take me home now Jane." Maura didn't sit down.  
"Um…okay…just let me get the bill." Jane stammered.  
"I've already taken care of it." Maura waved Jane's words away.  
"Alright…" Jane seemed to grow more flustered by the second. She wasn't sure what to think about the somewhat cold reception she was receiving from Maura. "Guys, sorry to leave you but I guess we'll see you later."  
"No problem Jane." Carly had a worried look on her face. She watched as Jane grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and step away from the table without looking back.  
Maura stood motionless for a second, her legs unwilling to carry her away from the comfort she had received from Ryan. "Thank you…" She gave Ryan a sad smile before turning to Carly. "And don't worry, I won't be too hard on her." Carly raised an eyebrow in question at Maura's comment before giving a small nod. "Good night ladies…" Maura turned to follow Jane, almost running into her. The anxious look on Jane's face almost broke Maura's heart, but she knew she needed some time alone to think about things. It was going to be difficult to convince Jane she wasn't mad at her, especially when she asked for some time alone.  
"Are they going to be alright?" Carly's tentative voice showed her concern.  
"I think so but I'm afraid they have a long, hard road ahead of them before they find some peace." Ryan watched the two young women leave. "Jane's a lot like you, ya know…"  
Looking away and nodding her head, Carly couldn't help but frown at the truth of Ryan's statement. She hadn't expected to feel the warmth of Ryan's fingers touching her chin to turn her head so they were now facing each other.  
"I'm not just talking about the negative here Carly. Yes, she's stubborn and she lets her anger rule her head sometimes, but she's strong and caring and Maura knows she's worth the fight." Ryan found herself being drawn into the depths of blue that looked sad and uncertain.  
"I just hope Jane knows." Carly sighed as she leaned her head against Ryan's shoulder.  
"Let's finish our dinner, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to when we get home." Ryan caught Carly by surprise with a kiss on the lips. "And no I don't give a damn what people think…I love you."  
***

"Are you still mad at me Maur?" Jane's voice was shaking with uncertainty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."  
"I know Jane." Maura turned to look out the window at the street lights streaming past them as they headed towards her house. It surprised her that her anger had dissipated as quickly as it had, but she could still feel the sting of heartache.  
As Maura continued to look out the window, the silence that descended upon them became awkward. Jane shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat as she tried to concentrate on driving but she couldn't help but sneak peeks at Maura. She couldn't see Maura's face in the darkness of the front seat, but every once in a while, she could see Maura's profile as they passed a street light allowing it to illuminate the inside of the car. Knots had started to form in the pit of Jane's stomach as the silence continued to permeate around them.  
"Please talk to me Maur." Jane was pleading now.  
Again, silence was Jane's answer as tears started to sting behind her eyes. Maura could sense Jane's despair and knew she needed to talk to her, but she wanted her full attention when she did.  
"Pull over Jane, I need to look you in the eyes when I talk to you." Maura pointed to a safe spot off the side of the road for Jane to stop at.  
The sudden wave of nausea that hit Jane at Maura's words had her scrambling to pull over as fast as she could in case she needed to be sick. Throwing the car into park, she pushed the button to lower the window allowing the cool night air to fill her lungs to drive away the feeling of sickness that was threatening to overwhelm her.  
If the way that Jane had thrown the car into park hadn't indicated anything was wrong, the fact that Jane practically threw herself out of the window she had quickly opened certainly indicated to Maura that Jane was terrified of what she was going to say.  
"Hey, look at me." Maura's voice was soft and soothing as she watched Jane lean her head out the window to get some fresh air. When Jane didn't respond right away, Maura thought maybe she wasn't going to. "Please Jane, look at me."  
"'Kay…" Jane mumbled as she pulled herself back into the car to look at Maura.  
Maura was shocked by the fear she saw shadowed in Jane's sad expression. Even though the car was dark, the glow from a far-off street light blanketed the dash giving her just enough illumination to see the look on Jane's face.  
"Oh, my sweet, sweet Jane." Reaching over, Maura touched Jane's cheek with the back of her fingers.  
Jane reflexively closed her eyes at the warm contact. "Are you gonna break up with me Maura?" Jane's voice shook with the fear that was on the verge of consuming her.  
"Oh my God, no Jane. I'm so sorry you thought that." The realization that Jane thought she was going to leave her caused tears to fill Maura's eyes. "Yes I was mad at first, but then I was just hurt." The tears started to fall freely down Maura's cheeks.  
"I hate that I am the cause of this." Jane used her thumb to wipe away the tears on Maura's cheeks. "I don't know why I said it…it just…sometimes I feel like you'd be better off without me." Jane closed her eyes against the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes.  
"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but if you don't trust me when I tell you that you are the one I want…what do we have?" Maura asked as she turned towards Jane's touch.  
"I'm sorry Maura." It was all Jane could say as tears started to fall. "I just want to be enough for you."  
"I've made my choice Jane. I know that we come from different backgrounds…different worlds essentially, but you can't let some pretentious…" Maura paused as she tried to find the right word.  
"Bitch…?" Jane interpreted.  
"Yes, some pretentious bitch, change everything between us. It won't be the first or the last time we run across someone like that. I have to know you're with me on this Jane." Maura sighed as a sudden feeling of relief filled her.  
"All I can say is that I'm sorry." Jane looked down, letting out a shuttering breath. "But you have no idea how jealous I felt when I heard that prick thought he was going to take my girlfriend to the prom." Jane looked back up to capture Maura's hazel-green eyes in her dark brown.  
"I think I have an idea." Maura mused back as she felt herself slipping into the depths of brown.  
"I just don't want you to give up anything because of me." Jane tried to reason.  
"You have no idea what I would be giving up if I let you think that way." Maura tried to reason back.  
"I think I have an idea." Jane answered with a crooked smile. It was the same crooked smile that melted Maura's heart.  
"Look, I love that you want to protect me…really I do, but sometimes I want to be the knight in shining armor. Let me rescue you Jane, trust me enough to know that I will always catch you if you fall…please have faith in me…have faith in us." Maura implored with her eyes.  
Jane conceded with a nod as she felt those hazel-green eyes reach into her soul. Her heart knew that Maura was the one and only person for her, but sometimes her head got in the way.  
"Would it be enough if I promise to try?" Jane inquired quietly, not sure Maura would accept her offer.  
The question hung heavily in the air as Maura pondered her answer. She already knew what she wanted to say, but she needed to make sure she made it clear to Jane how she felt.  
"It will be enough today but you need to put your faith in your heart and quite listening to this…" Maura gently tapped Jane's head.  
"And this coming from someone who always listens to this." Jane responding by giving Maura's temple a light tap in return.  
"Never when it comes to you Jane. I know what I want." Maura sighed heavily. Suddenly she was feeling fatigue wash over her in waves, her energy spent on the emotional turmoil she had experienced earlier. "Can we put this behind us tonight?" Maura implored.  
"You mean everything to me Maura. I'm sorry I made you doubt it." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "Do you forgive me?"  
"There's nothing to forgive Jane but next time have some faith." Maura sighed at the contact of Jane's lips on her skin. The soft, silky feeling of Jane's lips on her skin almost broke her resolve, but she decided she needed to stick to her plan and send Jane home. "But I think we need some time…alone time…"  
"Alone as in separate or alone as in together?" Jane asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.  
"Alone as in separate." Maura could hear a disappointed exhale of air escape from Jane. "At least until your birthday, I have something very special planned and I think the anticipation will make our time together, more intense, if you know what I mean." Maura tried to explain.  
"Really…?" Jane perked up a little when she heard Maura's reason. "Special huh…?"  
"Very…" Maura leaned over to kiss Jane on the mouth but pulled back quickly before things could heat up causing her to change her mind. "But if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you took me home. I'm suddenly very tired."  
Cupping Maura's cheek in her hand, Jane ran her thumb along Maura's bottom lip before leaning in to place a gentle kiss at the corner of Maura's mouth. "I'll take you home if you promise me that you're not mad at me." She said, still cupping Maura's cheek.  
"I promise, I'm not mad Jane." The warmth of Jane's hand on her face made Maura smile as she looked into Jane's eyes.  
"You know…" Jane hesitated as she studied Maura's tired expression. "I ache when we aren't together, right here…" She reached up to place her hand against her chest where here heart lay.  
"I do too Jane." Maura expression turned sad as she realized the truth in the words. Lifting her fingers to her lips, she placed a kiss against her fingertips before pressing them to Jane's lips. "I'll miss you tonight and every night we aren't together, but it won't make me love you any less."  
Another crooked smile played across Jane's lips as she acknowledged what Maura said. "All I can say is that my birthday better get here soon." With a wink in Maura's direction, Jane turned on the ignition and put the car into drive.  
"It will be worth the wait Jane, I promise." Maura smiled as she watched Jane start the car. Maybe it was the wink or the crooked grin, but Maura's mood was suddenly feeling much lighter. Together, she and Jane had come to a crossroads and together they had chosen their path. Maura just hoped that next time would be easier but deep down inside she knew life would continue to test them and their love for each other. Doing something that was completely out of character for her, Maura decided to just put her faith in her love for another person and hope for the best.


	28. Justify my Love

Chapter 28- Justify My Love  
Holding her hands up in front of her, Jane studied the long cuffs that fell to the tips of her fingers. She twisted her arm around and watched the cuff move over the back of her hand, lightly brushing against her skin. With a frown, she turned to look at the small box holding the cuff links made of black onyx, trimmed in gold.  
"Ma…?" Jane shouted out from her room as she continued to ponder what she needed to do to finish dressing herself. "Ma, I need your help"  
"I'm right here Jane." Angela stepped into the room. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her daughter dressed in tailored black pants and a white pressed shirt that contrasted nicely. "Wow, you look." Angela paused as she struggled for the right words.  
Jane held out her arms for her mother to see, the cuffs dangling helplessly from her wrists. "What do I do with these?" She huffed as she waved her hands around, allowing the white material to flap about in the air.  
"Is this what was in the box that Maura sent you?" Angela asked as she stepped closer to Jane. Jane's answer was a quick nod as she continued to wrestle with the cuffs of her shirt. Reaching for the source of Jane's frustration, Angela began to gently fold the cuffs over, lining the holes up. "Do you have the cuff links?"  
"Yeah, I think that's what those are." Jane tilted her head towards the small box that lay on her bed. She tried to not fidget as her mother continued to work.  
"You look incredible in this Jane." Angela concentrated on her task as she slipped one cuff link into its hole and then the other. "French cuffs, Maura's got good taste."  
"Yeah, that's for sure." Jane watched her mother work the cuff links through their holes.  
When she was done with the cuffs, Angela reached up to prop Jane's collar open, exposing just the slightest bit of skin. "You know for a shirt as pressed and starched as this is, its surprising soft." She let her fingers graze the material at Jane's shoulder. "I see that Maura asked you to wear your hair down." She used her hands to fluff Jane's dark hair that fell around her shoulders. When she got another nod as an answer, Angela smiled. "I like it when you let it curl like this." She ran her fingers through the soft curls. "You know, I love to see my little girl in a dress but this…you are devastatingly handsome right now."  
"Thanks Ma…" Jane mumbled as she ducked her head to look down at her feet. It was taking everything inside of her to not stop her mother from primping, but she was trying her best to give Angela the moment she needed.  
As Angela studied Jane for a minute, she noted the creased brow and slight frown. "Why are you so nervous?"  
"Don'know…" Jane shifted from one foot to the other as she shrugged her shoulders. "She won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing." Jane pouted. "I hate surprises." Her voice trailed off.  
With a roll of her eyes, Angela tried not to laugh at Jane's awkward posture. "Come on Janie, I'm sure whatever she has planned will be wonderful. Has she ever let you down before?" Angela raised her eyebrow in question.  
"Um…" Jane mused as her thoughts turned to the many times that Maura had in some way surprised her. It was the blush that raced across her face that had her mother giving her a pat on the shoulder and smirking.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'" Jane tried to smile, but only succeeded in giving her mother a crooked grin. "I suppose you'll be spending the night at Maura's tonight." It was a statement more than a question. Angela continued to straighten Jane's collar before running her hands across broad shoulders and then down Jane's arms to take her hands in her own.  
"Are you alright with that Ma?" Jane asked, trying to give her mother the opportunity to accept the idea that Jane would most assuredly be sharing a bed with Maura.  
Holding her hands up and out, taking Jane's with hers, Angela admired the sight before her. She gave a quick nod as she stepped back to take a better look. "Here put your jacket on…let me see the whole package."  
Jane allowed her mother to slip the jacket up her arms and over her shoulders. With a quick shrug, the jacket settled squarely on Jane's broad shoulders, framing her lean physique.  
"Hey Janie, you look nice." Frank stepped into the doorway of Jane's room. He smiled at her reassuringly to let her know that he was trying to be supportive.  
"Thanks Pop." Jane reached up to pull her hair out from the back of her jacket before tugging her cuffs past where her jacket had settled at her wrists. Angela helped Jane position her sleeves so that her cuff links were visible under the black jacket.  
"French cuffs huh?" Frank whistled as he stepped further into Jane's room. "Pretty fancy. Maura's got good taste. Where're you going tonight?"  
"She won't tell me…wants it be a surprise." Jane rolled her eyes as Angela pulled her collar out from under the collar of her jacket.  
"Ah, the surprise date. Frank smirked. "I'm sure you'll like whatever she has planned." He stepped closer to Jane and took her hand in his, twisting her wrist slightly to look at the cuff links. "Very nice…" He smiled. He could only remember two or three times he himself had worn cuff links. Running his finger along the inside of the neatly folded cuffs, he pulled to straighten them out. The action caused the normally stoic man to chuckle. Jane raised a questioning eyebrow at her father as he continued to laugh.  
"You know, I always pictured doing this with Frankie, not you." He stopped adjusting her shirt sleeves when he was satisfied. "But you know, this just feels right…being here, helping you."  
"Thanks Pop." Jane threw her arms around her father, surprising him in the process. "It means a lot to hear you say that." She kissed him on the cheek. The action drew an 'aw' from Angela, much to Jane's dismay.  
"Janie, Maura's here." Frankie called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"How do I look?" Jane asked as she nervously fidgeted in front of her parents admiring eyes.  
"You look…" Angela started to say.  
"Beautiful." Frank finished for her as he wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulder.  
"Exactly." Angela's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she snuggled closer to Frank.  
Jane bounded down the steps two at a time as she was prone to do, but she stopped when Maura's figure came into view. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Maura standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a black cocktail dress. The black of the dress contrasted nicely with the milky white skin of Maura's bare shoulders. Thin spaghetti straps were the only things holding up the dress that fell to just above Maura's knees. Jane's mouth suddenly went dry at the sight before her and she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat as words failed her for the moment.  
As Maura's eyes swept over the tall, lean body that stopped a few steps above her, she felt a light fluttering in her stomach. When she picked out Jane's outfit for the night it was with the intention of highlighting Jane's trim, athletic physique but as Jane stood there in front of her with a devastatingly sexy grin on her face, Maura felt week at the knees. She smiled up at Jane to anchor herself for fear that she might just float away under the intensity of Jane's gaze.  
It was the smile on Maura's face that brought Jane back to the moment and as they gazed at each other, they both spoke at the same time.  
"You look incredible." Maura started  
"You look beautiful." Jane finished.  
"I'll say…" Angela sighed as she gave Jane a gentle nudge to get her go the rest of the way down the stairs.  
When Jane felt her mother give her a small push towards Maura, she took the last few steps in one quick stride.  
It was an awkward hug when Jane reached the bottom of the stairs and found herself engulfed in Maura's warm embrace. With all of the Rizzoli's eyes upon them, Jane gave Maura a quick kiss on the cheek. They reluctantly broke apart but not before Maura whispered something in Jane's ear that caused her to blush.  
Maybe it was the way that Jane looked in the black, tailored suit she was wearing or the look in Jane's eyes as she lovingly gazed at Maura, but whatever it was, Maura couldn't resist the urge to whisper in Jane's ear when she had the chance. "I can't wait to get you alone."  
The feather light caress of Maura's breath against her ear caused Jane's entire body to tingle with anticipation.  
Seeing the pink tinge of Jane's cheeks steadily growing deeper caused Angela to give both young women a push towards the door. "I expect you both back here by noon tomorrow." She gave them both her best 'no arguments' look.  
Jane just nodded as she took Maura's hand in her own to lead her out the door. The only thing on her mind was the need to get Maura alone.  
"Good night ladies…" Frank said as he stepped down off the steps next to Angela. Again, he put his arm around her shoulder and watched Jane and Maura. It was as if Angela was his life line, the one person who kept him grounded as he tried to show his support for his daughter. It had become easier to come to terms with the way things were between Jane and Maura as the months had gone by, but deep down inside there was still a flicker of hope that maybe Jane was just going through a phase. As he watched the two young women leave, he realized that even though he still hoped that Jane would find a nice man to settle down with someday he wasn't averse to having Maura become a part of their family.  
Angela had seen the wistful look on her husband's face as they watched Jane and Maura close the door behind them as they left. "You know, they're going to end up together in the end. They're just meant to be." she paused as she tilted her head to regard the small smile that was slowly appearing on his face.  
"Yeah, I know you're right." He tightened his hold on her shoulder giving her a quick squeeze.  
"Aren't I always?" Angela smirked as Frank leaned in and placed a slow kiss to her lips.  
"Aw, come on…get a room." Frankie moaned as he swept through the hallway, past his parents and up the stairs waving his hands in the air.  
"So, how did you know what size I wear? Everything fits perfectly." Jane ran her hands down the front of her jacket to emphasize how well it fit. As her hands moved, her eyes fell on the place above Maura's knee where the hem of her dress had shifted to expose a small patch of skin encased in smoky gray nylons.  
"Well…" Maura regarded Jane with the tilt of her head for a second before turning her attention back to the road. In that brief second, she had seen the barely contained arousal in the depths of dark brown that looked back at her. "These hands…" She wiggled her fingers as she kept a grip on the steering wheel. "Have memorized every inch of your body, so it wasn't hard to figure out."  
"Really…?" Jane asked, her voice somewhere between surprise and awe.  
"Yes, really plus I have a photographic memory." Maura continued to look at the road ahead of her. "And I asked your mother to be sure." The smallest smirk appeared on her lips.  
"Hmmm…I'd like to do some memorizing myself right now…" Jane sighed contently when the palm of her hand met the silky, soft nylons just above Maura's knee.  
Maura gripped the steering wheel tighter as Jane's fingertips began to slowly creep around until they were softly moving along the inside of her right thigh.  
A surprised yelp escaped from Jane's mouth when Maura's right hand clamped down, stopping her hand from wandering any further. "If you don't stop doing that…I'm afraid we won't make it to our destination." Maura's voice was tight with tension.  
"And that would be bad?" Jane mused as she reluctantly removed her hand from Maura's thigh.  
"Hmmm…very bad…" Maura's voice held a hint of playfulness as she continued to look straight ahead, thankful that Jane had moved her hand. She didn't think she would be able to resist much longer if Jane pressed the issue.  
"Hey, this isn't the way to your house." Jane leaned forward to look out the windshield as they traveled deeper into the city.  
"That is correct. This isn't the way to my house." Maura kept her attention on the road ahead.  
"We're going into the city…" Jane said as she continued to watch the tall buildings stream past.  
"Is that a question or a statement?" Maura inquired with the tilt of her head.  
"I guess it's a statement." Jane's eyes got wide when she saw where Maura was heading.  
As the building came into view, Maura started to pull off to the side only stopping when they came to the front door flanked by two men in long overcoats.  
"Holy shit Muar, the Ritz?" Jane shifted in her seat so she could see better out her window.  
Putting the car in park, Maura turned to look at Jane. "Jane, look at me." Maura said softly. She could feel the energy of excitement and trepidation rolling off Jane in waves. "Jane…"  
"Yeah…?" Jane finally looked at Maura.  
"It's your birthday, please just accept it. It's what I want to do for you." Maura tried to hide the silent plea in her voice but realized she was unsuccessful when she watched Jane blink a few times as if she was trying to process what Maura had said.  
It was her first test after their argument earlier in the week and Jane knew she needed to just accept this gift from Maura for what it was, a gift. In her heart, she knew that Maura was not flaunting her wealth, she was just sharing something special. Taking a deep breath, Jane smiled and nodded her acceptance.  
"I promise you, it'll be worth it." Maura gave Jane a wink before taking the keys from the ignition. She had seen the valet patiently waiting for her to acknowledge him before he reached to open the door for her.  
Jane couldn't hide her smile as she watched Maura slip out of her seat before her door was opened to allow her to follow.  
"Wow..." Jane let out a breath as she stepped next to Maura who was waiting for her.  
Without any thought, Maura reached down to take Jane's hand in her own. She knew enough to know that money could buy discretion, so as she slipped her fingers between Jane's she tried not to smile smugly.  
Taken by surprise by the feeling of Maura's hand in hers, Jane looked down then up at Maura's smiling face. She smiled back as Maura pulled her towards the doors which were currently being opened by two men in uniform. Both men greeted the young women without any indication they were surprised to see they were holding hands. All Jane could do was look around wide eyed at the sights before her as they entered the opulent lobby. It was still early in the evening so there weren't very many people milling about yet and Jane let out a little sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how she felt about holding Maura's hand in public, but she decided she needed to trust Maura.  
As they walked through the lobby a middle-aged gentleman approached them, his eyes on Maura the whole time making Jane slightly nervous about his intentions.  
"It is a pleasure to have you stay with us again Miss Isles. I have personally taken care of everything you have requested. I do hope that you find things to your satisfaction." The man gave Maura a slight bow as he handed her a key. "The Parkview suite is ready for you."  
"Thank you Raymond." Maura gave him a small bow in response as she took the key from him. "Did our luggage arrive?"  
"Yes Miss Isles, I had it delivered to your suite as soon as it arrived. Now, if there is anything you should need, please do not hesitate to call me." His eyes swept over her appreciatively before giving Jane a curious glance.  
"I appreciate it Raymond. Have a nice evening." Maura gave him a quick and somewhat dismissive nod as she pulled Jane towards the elevators.  
"The Parkview suite?" Jane tried to ask as she allowed Maura to pull her along. All she got in return was a nod as she followed Maura towards the elevators.  
Maura was surprised that her hand was shaking as she reached out to push the elevator button. Perhaps it was the idea that she had taken Jane's hand in her own when they had exited the car or the fear that Jane wouldn't enjoy what she had planned, whatever it was Maura was finally feeling a nervous wave rush over her. She could feel Jane's eyes on her and she was afraid to look at her for fear that she would give away how nervous she was. It was the reassuring squeeze she felt that had her turning to look at Jane's smiling face. With that small gesture Maura felt a flood of relief as she let out heavy sigh.  
Looking up to watch each floor number light up as the elevator made its descent, Jane could feel the tension in Maura's body just by holding her hand. To let her know everything was alright, Jane gave a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with a small smile as she watched Maura out of the corner of her eye. She felt her stomach flutter with anticipation as the elevator approached the lobby. When the doors opened, Jane felt Maura's gentle tug as she allowed herself to be lead into the elevator.  
It was as if she had been holding her breath because as soon as the doors closed, Jane let out a heavy sigh. Maura bit down on her bottom lip as she was prone to do when she was nervous and paused as she reached for the 11th floor button giving Jane an inquiring look. Jane gave her a crooked grin and a shrug of the shoulders in response so Maura continued to push the button.  
As soon as the elevator started to move, it was as if something awakened in Jane. In an instant, she had Maura pressed up against the wall with her body leaning heavily against the smaller one. Without a word, Jane's lips found the soft, silky skin of Maura's neck as her tongue traced a delicate pattern.  
Maura melted into the feeling of Jane's mouth on her overheated skin. It had taken her by surprise but she couldn't help herself from responding to Jane's insistent need. Her own need had almost consumed her on the drive over so she lost herself in the soft, wet opened mouth kisses that Jane was now trailing down her exposed shoulders.  
"God Maura, the things you do to me." Jane's voice was husky as she continued to taste the skin at Maura's throat. Her left hand was already sliding around the back of Maura's thigh pulling their bodies even closer.  
"Hmmm…and I can't wait to get you to our room so we can continue in private." Maura struggled to say as her breath caught in her throat when Jane gently nipped at the tender skin of her neck. She could feel herself slipping into a fog of desire that was threatening to pull her under, but when she heard the ding of the elevator announcing they had arrived on their floor she gently pushed Jane away. "Shall we…?"  
"Definitely." Jane's said as she took Maura's hand, allowing her to lead the way.  
When they came to the door of their suite, Maura stopped and uncharacteristically fumbled with the key as she attempted to open the door. It didn't help that Jane had slipped her arms around Maura's waist and was now resting her chin on Maura's shoulder.  
"Well…?" The word lingered like a heat wave over Maura's ear.  
"You're not making this easy." Maura let out a breath when she finally got the key in and turned the door handle. "Voila…!"  
"Wow…" Jane let go of Maura's waist as they entered the suite. She followed Maura around to the left into an entryway that opened to a living room on the right. Her breath caught in her throat by the sight of the floor to ceiling windows that displayed a view of the park and the common. "Oh, wow." Jane's eyes grew wide by the sight of the dining room table that was set with candles and plates with little silver domes over them.  
"I thought we could have dinner and watch the sunset over the park." Maura stepped closer to Jane.  
When words failed her, Jane turned quickly and swept Maura up into a hug.  
"Do you like it?" Maura's voice held some trepidation.  
"I love it and I love you." Jane whispered against Maura's neck as she lightly kissed her way across Maura's shoulder and up until her lips pressed against Maura's. "But most importantly…what's for dinner?" Jane pulled back to look at the surprised look on Maura's face. "Not sushi again?"  
"Um…no…" Maura tried not to laugh at the seriousness of Jane's question. "We are starting with salads for the first course." She said as she led Jane to the table that was lit with candles. Pulling the silver domes from the plates, Maura revealed two Caesar salads.  
"Okay, I can do salad." Jane tried not to smirk as she pulled Maura's chair out for her.  
"Jane, although I appreciate the sentiment, I don't expect you to do that." Maura took her place at the table.  
"I'm kinda like the guy in this relationship, so…" Jane shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, first…neither one of us is the guy here, nor do we need to role play that way." Maura took her napkin and placed it in her lap. "Secondly, I don't want a guy in this relationship. I happen to like very much that you are all…woman." Reaching across the table, Maura grabbed the bottle of wine that was sitting in an ice bucket. "And finally I find it rather presumptuous that you assume you are the more masculine." She poured the wine into two glasses.  
"Well, um…who's wearing the suit and who's wearing the dress?" Jane raised a dark eyebrow in challenge.  
"If I recall, our first night together, I was wearing the suit and you were wearing the dress." Maura tried not to smirk as she took a sip of her wine.  
"Touché…" Jane held her glass up to acknowledge Maura's comment. "But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of our relationship."  
"No apology necessary Jane." Maura lifted her glass as well. "Now, shall we watch the sun set as we eat?"  
"Absolutely…" Jane smiled as she took a sip of her wine, glad it was a slightly sweeter white that was more to her taste than Maura's favorite red.  
With her last bite of dinner, Jane leaned back and smiled at Maura. "That was wonderful. Now, what about dessert?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing Maura to laugh.  
"Well…" Maura set her napkin down on her plate and picked up her glass of wine. "You'll just have to wait and see, but right now let's have a seat in the living room and finish our wine."  
"Um'kay…" Jane watched as Maura moved around the table to sit on the couch facing the floor to ceiling windows. Although the sun had set as they dined on their dinner, the sky still had streaks of dark pink and blue blending together before disappearing into the inky black that chased them across the sky. The first flickering of starlight was making its appearance in the blanket of darkness that was steadily growing across the horizon. She sat next to Maura, holding her own wine glass up to study the lights of the city through the clear liquid. Her propensity to not drink was one she strictly adhered to but knowing that they wouldn't be leaving; Jane allowed herself this one indulgence. They had both agreed to drink no more than two glasses apiece because neither wanted the evening tainted by too much alcohol.  
When Maura felt Jane's tall frame settle down next to her on the couch, she snuggled into the warmth she found waiting for her. Jane's arm automatically went around her shoulder, pulling their bodies closer together. A shiver of anticipation raced across Maura's skin as she thought about what would come next in their evening together, but she wasn't ready just yet. She needed to feel the safety and security that could only be found in Jane's arms before they moved on to dessert.  
"This is nice." Jane mused out loud as she relaxed against Maura.  
"Yes, it is." Maura sighed as she took another sip of her wine. "I have something for you to open." She handed Jane a brightly wrapped package.  
"Really?" Jane sat up and set her wine glass down on the coffee table. Taking the package from Maura, Jane began to rip into the paper before slipping the top off to reveal something wrapped in tissue paper. She lifted the tissue paper away and pulled out an authentic Red Sox jersey and hat. A huge smile filled her face as her fingers ran over the material. "This is great." She continued to admire the jersey.  
"Well I thought you could wear it next week when we all go to the opening game." Maura began to fidget with the hem of her dress.  
"I love it, but you need one too." Jane carefully folded the shirt and set it back in the box.  
"I have one. I thought we could both wear them." Maura tried to smile but her uncertainty was evident as she continued to look down at her lap.  
"I can't wait. I love it Maur, really." Jane's smile was radiant.  
"Really…?" Maura couldn't help but ask.  
"Really…" Jane sat back so she could snuggle next to the smaller body next to her again. "But we do have dessert coming, don't we?" She tilted her head so she could look down at Maura.  
"Yes Jane, dessert is coming. I just wanted a few minutes to digest dinner. Plus…it comes with a little surprise." There was a playful tone to Maura's voice that had Jane smiling.  
"Could it be that maybe you are my dessert?" Jane surprised Maura by pulling her into her lap so that she was straddling Jane's lap.  
With bent knees, Maura found herself pressed against Jane in a way that had her almost forgetting about her plans… almost. As Jane's hands found her nylon covered skin just above her knees and below the hem of her dress she could feel her resolve slipping. The feeling of fingertips running along her thighs, first along the outside and then moving to the inside had her lost in the moment. It was the sound of the doorbell that had her jumping from Jane's lap like a freighted cat. She fell backwards onto her rear with her legs splayed out in front of her with a loud 'Umpf' that had Jane bending over in laughter. Blinking a few times as the realization of what had just happened, she couldn't do anything more than watch as Jane stood up to answer the door, shaking her head as she went.  
When Jane came back, she was being followed by a young man pushing a small room service cart. He stopped by the table, taking their finished plates and replacing them with a platter of strawberries, some dipped in chocolate and a bottle of chilled champagne. Jane looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow at the bottle being placed in an ice bucket with two champagne flutes on either side. Maura's only response was a sheepish grin and a shrug of her shoulders as the young man finished his duty and began to push the cart out of the room without so much as a look at either of them.  
"Thank you."Jane called out to the retreating figure. She didn't think he was going to acknowledge her but when he stopped at the door; he threw a small grin over his shoulder followed by the most minuet nod of his head as he left them alone again.  
Suddenly Jane was feeling very nervous and she couldn't figure out why. Her eyes traveled over the platter to the bottle of champagne before finally coming to rest on Maura who was giving her a somewhat cocky grin. Again, the flutter of anticipation tickled her insides as she watched Maura move ever so slow across to the room until she was standing right in front of her.  
"Are you ready Jane?" Maura slipped her hands into Jane's jacket, pushing it off her shoulders. "You won't be needing this…" She said as the jacket fell to the ground behind Jane.  
Scrambling to pick up her new jacket from the floor, Jane scooped it up and then hung it on the back of one of the chairs. "I'm not used to you throwing clothes on the floor…" It was an attempt to explain her sudden actions, but it was Jane's way of buying more time.  
"Hmmm, I'm going to ask you again. Are you ready Jane?" Maura asked as she stepped closer. She could sense that Jane had become nervous as the anticipation of the unknown was getting the better of her. A powerful feeling flowed through Maura as she watched the color of Jane's eyes change a shade darker, filled with a mixture of desire, arousal, and uncertainty. As gracefully as she could manage, Maura pulled one of the dining room chairs to the middle of the room. She turned the chair so it was facing the windows before reaching out to take Jane's hand. With a small tug, she pulled Jane close to her, moving her until she was standing with her back to the chair. Putting her hands on Jane's shoulders, Maura lifted herself up to whisper in Jane's ear. "One more time Jane. Are you ready?"  
Taken completely by surprise by Maura's actions had rendered Jane virtually speechless as a lump formed in her very dry throat. She was wishing she was holding a glass of champagne to moisten the parched desert that had taken up residence in her mouth. It was the expectant look on Maura's face that had her fumbling for the words that she was finally able to croak out. "Um…yes…" It was the only thing Jane could manage to say as she felt herself being pushed down into the chair.  
"Now…" Maura began as she reached for a strawberry on the platter. "You've told me that I taste like strawberries. Is that right?"  
All Jane could do was nod as she watched Maura lift the strawberry to her lips. She thought she might faint when Maura's tongue slipped past her lips to give the small, red berry a slow lick before taking it into her mouth and biting down on the ripe fruit. With her fingers still holding the other half, Maura moved to hover it over Jane's lips. Slowly, Maura began to paint Jane's lips with the juicy, half bitten side of the strawberry. She watched as Jane's entire body tensed with the need to take the small berry from her fingers.  
"Can you taste me on your lips Jane?" Maura purred as she continued to move the strawberry across Jane's mouth at an almost torturous pace. "Or do you want me in your mouth?" It was only when she felt a tongue graze her fingers as Jane attempted to lick her lips that she allowed Jane to take the strawberry from her.  
As Jane took the strawberry from Maura's fingers, a small trickle of juice escaped from the corner of her mouth. Before Jane could rub it away with the back of her hand, Maura used her thumb to wipe away the sweet, red liquid before bringing it to her own mouth to lick it off. It was almost Jane's undoing as her eyes watched those lips which were now red from the strawberry, lips she so desperately wanted to kiss.  
Watching Jane's eyes move to her mouth; Maura knew she needed to lay down the ground rules before she lost Jane's attention or she herself lost her nerve to continue.  
"I am going to go over some of the rules now Jane." Maura said bringing Jane's focus back.  
"Rules…? Are we playing a game?" Jane inquired, her eyes heavily hooded with barely contained desire.  
"Yes, rules…" Maura began but quickly stopped when Jane reached out to grab her to bring her closer. "And the first is no touching. Not until I give you permission."  
"What…? I need permission to touch you? I don't think I like this." Jane sat up straighter in her chair and crossed her arms.  
"I promise if you do what I say, it will be worth it." Maura reached out to run her fingers through Jane's hair. The move did exactly what Maura had intended, it calmed Jane immediately. "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course…" Jane said without having to think about it.  
"Then rule number one is no touching without permission." Maura repeated the rule.  
Jane looked up into Maura's face quickly relenting when she saw the same desire she was feeling reflected back at her.  
"The second rule is that I want to hear you." Maura ventured on as she looked down into the puzzled expression that was now taking residence on Jane's face. "I need to hear your voice Jane." She tried to explain.  
"Um…okay…" Jane mumbled as her cheeks grew warm with a blush. It was still very difficult for her to express herself with words when Maura wanted her to, but she had a feeling this was Maura's way of freeing her of that fear of asking for what she wanted.  
"And the final rule is to enjoy." Maura took a step back, waiting for Jane to agree. When she got Jane's nod, Maura picked up a small remote from the coffee table by the couch. With a few clicks of several buttons, the lights dimmed and sheer curtains dropped down to cover the windows. The see thru material of the curtains was meant to provide privacy, not obscure the view of the city.  
The sudden dimming of the light had Jane's eyes widening as she tried to adjust to the lack of light in the room. She watched as Maura moved around to light a few more candles to add a soft glow, enhancing the feel of intimacy that already permeated the air. Maura moved to stand several feet in front of her the lights of the city behind her casting her silhouette in an almost luminescent glow. As Jane's eyes finally adjusted to the dimness in the room, she saw a small smile appear on Maura's lips before she spoke again.  
"Are you ready for me my sweet Jane?" Maura spoke softly, but loud enough for Jane to hear.  
Feeling rather confident in her response Jane gave a roguish smile back before she answered. "Baby, I was born ready."  
"We'll see about that." Maura quipped back as she pressed a button on the remote before setting it down.  
Jane wasn't sure what was going to happen when Maura pressed the button on the remote, but when she heard a soft, sultry mid-tempo rhythm fill the room, she suddenly felt breathless. Her eyes widened when Maura began to sway her hips to the music that poured through the speakers just loud enough for Jane to feel the bass in her chest. Slowly, but with purpose, Maura began to move around Jane like a predator circling her prey. When the first strains of a synthesizer delivering a melody began, Jane could feel it flow through her body with heat that threatened to set her on fire. With trembling fingers, Maura pushed Jane's hair away from her neck. When Jane heard the first exhale of breath coming from the speakers, she could also feel it on her neck as Maura moved to stand behind her. The exhale of breath was followed by the soft, sexy strains of Lenny Kravitz's voice in the background before the first line of the song was delivered into Jane's ear. But instead of Madonna whispering to her, all Jane heard was Maura's breathless voice.  
I want to kiss you in Paris  
Maura moved around to Jane's other ear to deliver the next line causing Jane to shiver.  
I want to hold your hand in Rome  
With her hands gripping the sides of the chair to avoid the temptation to touch Maura as she continued to move, Jane's posture stiffened as Maura stopped in front of her.  
I want to run naked in a rainstorm  
The body before her moved in time with the music as Jane's grip continued to tighten. She was holding her breath, having forgotten how to breathe when Maura leaned forward and delivered the next line against her slightly parted lips.  
Make love in a train cross country  
The words were whispered against Jane's lips before Maura pulled back to look her in the eyes.  
You put this in me  
So now what, so now what?  
Taking a few steps back, Maura began to run her hands up and down her sides as she continued to sway in front of a fully captivated Jane.  
Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love  
Maura dropped down to her knees before reaching out to use the tops of Jane's thighs to push herself back up to stand in front of a slack jawed Jane.  
Hoping…praying  
For you to justify my love  
At this point, the song continued with its sultry instrumental allowing Maura the opportunity to reach behind and unzip her dress. As she continued to move, her hand dropped down until the zipper was completely undone and she turned around. Jane's eyes followed as Maura's dress slowly slipped off her shoulders and down her soft curves to pool around at her feet. Jane almost fainted when she saw what Maura was wearing underneath. Maura turned around to reveal a black lacy bra, black lacy underwear and a black garter holding up her smoky, gray stockings and Jane had to stop herself from reaching out to grab her.  
"Fuck…me…" Jane groaned at the sight before her.  
I want to know you  
Maura dropped down again, letting her hair fall forward to cover her face.  
Not like that  
She flipped her head back as she pushed up off the floor to reveal heavily lidded eyes.  
I don't want to be your mother  
Maura shook her head as she took a step closer.  
I don't want to be your sister either  
As she got closer, Maura could feel the heat radiating off Jane's body.  
I just want to be your lover  
With that last line, Maura straddled Jane's lap and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck pulling her closer until their lips were almost touching.  
I want to be your baby  
Kiss me, that's right, kiss me  
It was the moment Jane had been waiting for as Maura took her mouth in a passion filled kiss. The feeling of Maura's tongue moving between her lips, touching her own had her moaning as the song continued to play in the background.  
Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love  
Yearning…burning  
For you to justify my love  
Breaking their kiss, Maura pulled back again. As she looked into Jane's eyes, she reached up and unclasped the black lace bra, revealing herself fully. Before Jane could move to touch her, Maura stood up just out of Jane's reach. Slipping a nylon covered foot between Jane's knees, Maura forced Jane to spread her legs. With her foot now on the chair, Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane as she delivered the next line in the song.  
What are you gonna do  
She reached down to unclip the garter from the nylon before lifting her leg in invitation to Jane.  
What are you gonna do  
With a nod of consent from Maura, Jane reached up to pull the nylons down. The silky feeling against her fingertips sent a sexual charge up her arm before spreading throughout her body. Ever so slowly, she slipped the nylons down until Maura's hot skin was all she could feel against her own.  
Talk to me  
Maura gracefully replaced her leg with the other, allowing Jane to repeat her action from before.  
Tell me your dreams  
Am I in them?  
Jane groaned in frustration when Maura pulled out of her reach again, her body moving to the rhythm of the music.  
Tell me your fears  
Are you scared?  
Jane's brown eyes locked with Maura's hazel-green holding their gaze, transfixed by the sight before her.  
Tell me your stories  
I'm not afraid of who you are  
We can fly  
With measured steps filled with purpose, Maura moved again to stand within inches of Jane. Maura raised a finger to her own lips and Jane watched as that finger trailed down a chin and then down a long neck moving lower until it dipped down between two perfect breasts. Swallowing hard, Jane fought the urge to reach out and caress the spot where Maura's finger was now lingering. It wasn't Jane fingers that sought out the warm skin, but her lips causing her to exhale a shaky breath.  
Poor is the man  
Whose pleasures depend   
On the permission of another  
Again, Jane found herself straddled by Maura, but this time Maura took Jane's hands in her own and placed them on her hips.  
Love me, that’s right, love me  
Holding Jane's hands against her heated skin, Maura smiled down at a now mesmerized Jane whose eyes were so hypnotic that Maura thought she might lose herself.  
I want to be your baby  
Um…yeah  
Fingertips continued to trail down along Maura's heated skin causing Jane to lick her lips in anticipation. Jane groaned at the thought of her mouth and tongue following those fingers over smooth skin and she smiled when she imagined how Maura's muscles would twitch under her soft kisses.  
Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love  
The palms of Jane's hands burned with the desire to caress Maura's body, but she was afraid to break the spell as her eyes took in the sexy smirk on Maura's face.  
I'm open and ready  
For you to justify my love  
The feeling of Maura's mostly bare thigh was burning through Jane's pant leg, leaving a scorching brand against her skin.  
To justify my love  
Wanting to justify  
Waiting to justify my love   
Praying to justify  
It was almost too much for Jane to handle when she felt Maura begin a slow, sensual grind against her stomach. Gripping Maura's hips tighter, Jane pulled their bodies closer together.  
To justify my love  
Letting her head drop back, Jane closed her eyes as the overwhelming sensation of Maura moving against her surrounded her.  
I'm open   
To justify my love  
As the song faded, the only sound left in the room was heavy panting. With unfocused eyes, Maura suddenly slowed as it became more and more difficult for her to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut as she grabbed onto Jane's shoulders, hoping to find an anchor.  
Jane grasped Maura's hips firmly when she felt her slow down, begging her to pick up the pace as she thrust against the body on top of hers.  
"Please Maura…" Jane pleaded.  
"Please what Jane?" Maura's hands slid up the front of Jane's shirt. As her fingers curled around the smooth fabric of Jane's shirt, Maura tugged it from Jane's pants. "Tell me what you want Jane…"  
"You. Oh God…I want you." Jane struggled to catch her breath as Maura started to undo the buttons of her shirt, working her way up from the bottom. When the starched white shirt opened, Maura slid her hands inside and across the velvet skin of Jane's stomach. Ever so slow, Maura slipped the shirt from Jane's shoulders and leaned forward.  
"Maura…" Jane exhaled with a ragged breath when she felt Maura gently kissing along the edge of her bra. She started to shake when she felt Maura's mouth moving across her exposed skin.  
As she continued to place soft kisses along the lacey edge of Jane's bra, Maura moved her hands up Jane's back, caressing until her fingers encountered the clip of the bra which she skillfully released. Maura pulled back a little, watching as she slipped the bra down Jane's arms revealing the beauty of full breasts to her hungry eyes.  
Cupping one breast in her hand, Maura ran her the tip of her thumb across a stiff nipple causing Jane to groan. The feeling of power was almost too much for Maura to handle, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She moved her hand back to Jane's shoulder as she pulled herself closer to slightly parted lips. With a wicked grin, Maura skimmed her nipple across Jane's mouth slowly and ever so gently. It was an attempt to tease and tantalize as she continued to lightly move at an almost torturous pace across Jane's lips.  
When Jane licked at her suddenly dry lips, she grazed Maura's breast. The action caused Maura to pull back and let out a shuttering breath. Jane attempted to lean forward again, but she stopped to look up at Maura seeking permission to continue. When Maura smiled at her and nodded, Jane let out contented sigh. Leaning forward again, Jane placed a soft kiss on the now hardened tip before gently sucking it into her mouth.  
Maura cried out when she felt the warm, wet softness of Jane's lips surround her. She arched her back to push herself deeper into Jane's hot mouth, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. Alternating between the right and left, Jane continued to nibble, tease, and kiss causing Maura to slip her fingers into Jane's long dark hair.  
The feeling of Maura's fingers running through her hair sent shivers up and down her spine. She gasped in surprise when Maura tugged her head back; pulling her mouth away from the delectable breast she had been paying homage to.  
"Talk to me Jane…" Maura's voice was breathless as she looked down into dazed brown eyes.  
Jane blinked a few times as she tried to process what Maura was asking her to do. Her gaze went from Maura's lips to her breasts back up to her eyes as Jane struggled to find the words.  
"I want to touch you Maura. I want to be inside of you." Jane's words came fast as she tried to stem the blush she knew would follow.  
"Ummm…" Maura reached for Jane's hand and moved it down until her fingertips hovered over the top of her garter. "I want that too. Can you feel how much I want you?" Maura arched herself up into Jane's hand indicating what she needed.  
Slipping her fingers past the barrier of Maura's black lace, Jane didn't resist her desire to slide her fingers through Maura's warmth. The sensation was so exquisite that it threatened to drive Jane over the edge.  
The tide of passion grew quickly and Maura did her best to hold on as her grip tightened on Jane's shoulders. She was having trouble focusing, but when she felt Jane's tongue begin a slow, sensual lave of her nipple she began to tremble. The gentle ministrations continued as Maura sought out the pressure of Jane's fingers moving within her.  
Jane moaned at the bittersweet sting of Maura's fingernails digging into her shoulders. She used her tongue to slowly stroke Maura's now hardened nipple that had been teasing her as it had hovered just above her lips.  
As Maura's breathing became rapid and shallow, Jane could feel the pace quicken as Maura rocked against her with urgency. To give Maura more contact, Jane moved her left thigh between Maura's legs. Having her straddle one leg gave Jane the leverage she was struggling to find as her hand pressed against Maura's center. As the rocking continued, Jane found that the back of her hand pressed between her own legs giving her some much-needed relief as well.  
With her whole focus on the woman beneath her, around her, and inside of her, Maura pushed harder and faster against Jane's fingers. "Oh…God…Jane…" Maura struggled to speak as the first waves of pleasure started to wash over her.  
"Come for me Maura. Let me feel you." Jane whispered against Maura's hot skin.  
It may have been the husky voice or the feel of Jane's breath against her heated skin, but whatever it was, Maura lost all awareness of her own body. She was completely entranced by the slowly building ache that flowed like fire from Jane's fingers. Awash with sensations she hadn't been prepared for, Maura's climax erupted from deep within her soul and swept like waves over her body spreading into Jane. Grateful for the strong arms that held onto her as she trembled under the enormous waves of satisfaction, Maura found solace in Jane's touch and whispered words.  
The feeling of Maura reaching her peak had Jane quickening her pace. She could feel Maura tightening around her as she felt the first signs of her own climax overtaking her. As she struggled to catch her breath, Jane looked up into Maura's eyes and saw her whole world in the intense green floating around in the light hazel looking back at her. The shock of her own, quickly approaching climax distracted her enough that she almost missed seeing Maura tumble over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut against the bright flashes of shooting stars that were starting to dim her vision. It was the feeling of Maura trembling in her arms as wave after wave washed over her that had Jane going over the edge as well.  
"Oh God…Maura…" Jane hissed through clenched teeth as she buried her head against Maura's cleavage.  
Pulling away so she could look down at Jane, Maura smiled. They were both sweaty and breathless as they looked at each other, eyes wide with the realization of their shared experience.  
"Happy Birthday my sweet Jane." Maura whispered as she placed a hand on either side of Jane's face. With an exhale of breath, Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's as they both attempted to catch their breaths.  
"That was the best Birthday present ever. You are so damn sexy Maura." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's middle and pulled her closer until their breasts were touching. "You leave me breathless. I didn't expect that."  
"What? My strip tease or the earth-shattering climax we both experienced almost simultaneously." Maura grinned down at the surprised look on Jane's face.  
"Both I suppose…" The heat of a blush started to rise in Jane's cheeks as she ducked her head to avoid looking at Maura.  
"Hey, look at me." Maura placed two fingers under Jane's chin to tilt her head back so she could look at her. "It took me by surprise too, but what a wonderful surprise it was." The reassurance in her words had Jane smiling.  
"How 'bout we crack open that bottle of champagne and continue this celebration in bed?" Jane asked as her lips found the hollow of Maura's throat.  
"Hmmm…sounds good to me." Maura leaned her head back to allow Jane more access to her warm skin as she threaded her fingers in Jane's hair.  
"You know what that does to me?" Jane continued to pepper Maura's throat with gentle kisses.  
"Ummm….no Jane, tell me." Maura sighed.  
"It turns me into a puddle of goo" Jane's arm went limp at her sides as she leaned her head back as she continued to enjoy the feeling of Mara's fingers combing through her thick hair.  
"I see, well…" Maura placed a kiss on Jane's forehead before attempting to climb off her lap. "We can't have that, now can we? I think we have a date with some champagne, strawberries, and a nice king sized bed." As she stood up, Maura extended her hand out to pull Jane from the chair she was sitting on. "Shall we?"  
"We shall, again and again…and again." Jane grinned as she took Maura's hand. She allowed Maura to lead her towards the bedroom where she knew they would continue to celebrate her birthday until the early morning hours.


	29. Some kind of Wonderful

Chapter 29-Some Kind of Wonderful  
Early morning light streamed in through the windows casting the room in a muted glow that didn't quite reach the tangle of arms and legs of Jane and Maura's sleeping figures. Even though the sun was already making its ride across the sky, it still hadn't crested high enough to cast its warming blanket of radiance across the bed. The room still held a hint of early morning chill causing Maura to snuggle deeper into the warmth of Jane's body which was wrapped around her in an almost protective way. As her eyes fluttered open, her vision was momentarily blurred before adjusting to the subdued tones of light and shadow that filtered in around them. She let out a soft groan as she attempted to stretch her sore body without disturbing Jane.  
"Hmmm, a little sore, are we?" Jane mumbled sleepily as she tightened her hold on Maura.  
"In all of the right places." Maura rolled over so she could face Jane. Running a finger along Jane's jaw with the lightest of touches, she stopped when she came to the dimple in Jane's chin. "But it's a good feeling." She placed a soft kiss to the corner of Jane's mouth.  
Dark brown eyes opened and blinked a few times as they tried to focus on Maura's smile. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful Maura was at any given moment, especially when she woke up in the morning. Maura's sleepy eyes and disheveled hair brought a grin to Jane's face as she pulled their bodies closer. "Yeah…?" She sighed as she buried her face against the crook of Maura's neck. "I hear that the more you work out sore muscles, the less sore you are." The words were whispered as Jane gently nipped at the tender skin along Maura's throat.  
"Ummmm, as much as I would like to test that theory I am afraid that we are expected at your parents in…" Maura pushed up on her elbows to look at the bedside clock. "In just under an hour."  
"Then I have enough time to do this." Jane rolled Maura over onto her back as she moved to hover above her, allowing their bodies to brush against each other. She pushed herself up using her arms so she wasn't putting too much weight on Maura. Looking down into surprised eyes, Jane bent forward to skim her lips along an exposed neck. Slipping a leg between Maura's, she pressed her upper thigh finding Maura more than ready. "Now…" She continued to skim her mouth along Maura's soft skin as she drifted down to kiss the tops of Maura's breasts. "This…can…go…one…of…two ways…" Jane said in-between light nips and kisses before enveloping a hardened nipple in her mouth causing Maura to arch up and groan at the contact. Her tongue made a few slow circles before she released her prize to move lower where her tongue dipped into Maura's navel. Sliding her body down so she could settle herself comfortably between Maura's legs, Jane lightly brushed the inside of a thigh with her finger tips causing the muscles to twitch. "So soft…" She murmured into the velvety softness of Maura's skin. When she felt Maura's stomach muscles flutter against her lips, she smiled as she lifted her eyes to look at Maura through her dark eyelashes. Holding Maura's gaze, Jane's fingers continued to slide up and along smooth skin until she heard a sharp intake of breath. Maura closed her eyes as Jane slipped her fingers through the need she found there. "I can use my fingers…" She gave a gentle thrust to emphasize her point. "Or…" Bending her head down, she replaced her fingers with her tongue. "I can use my mouth…"  
When Maura felt the slow yet firm stroke of Jane's tongue pressing into her, she arched her hips to try to get better contact. Her eyes continued to stay shut as she pushed herself further into the soft pillow her head was resting on and her hands were gripping the sheets in a tight hold. It wasn't until Jane pulled away that Maura lifted her head to look down at the smirk on Jane's face.  
"Well Maura, what'll it be? This…" Jane wiggled her fingers just enough to cause Maura to moan. "Or this…" She bent her head again to allow her mouth to replace her fingers again.  
"Oh God Jane…" Maura reached down to entangle her fingers in long dark hair as she attempted to hold Jane where she needed her most. "Mouth…please… mouth…" The words were breathless as they came out in a rush of air.  
Using her left arm to reach up, Jane allowed the palm of her hand to skim across Maura's stomach as her hand traveled over dips and curves until it came to rest on a full, firm breast. She heard Maura gasp at the contact. Looking up at Maura, Jane paused briefly to admire the beauty she saw as she watched a pink blush rush across Maura's chest and up her neck as her body began to tremble. Jane knew it wouldn't be long before Maura tumbled over the edge and she marveled at the sight before her. She didn't think she would ever tire of bringing this much pleasure to Maura. The feeling of fingers laced throughout her hair caused Jane to wince slightly when their grip tightened urging her on.  
Maura's rhythm quickened as she struggled for more contact indicating it wouldn't be much longer as she tightened her grip in Jane's hair. The feeling of Jane's hand moving over her breast, the lightly calloused palm delicately brushing against a hardened nipple had Maura pressing herself further into the touch. Using the hand that wasn't buried in Jane's silky locks, Maura pinned the wandering hand down against her. When the first tremors of climax rolled over her body like a wave, Maura did her best to hold on as Jane brought her to the edge.  
"Oh…fuck…yessss…" Maura hissed through clenched teeth, closing her eyes as her body shook and trembled with the force of her climax swept through her. She marveled at the display of dancing lights that flashed behind her closed lids as an onslaught of sensation carried her away. When she finally tried to catch her breath, she could feel as Jane moved up and over her.  
"Language Maura…" Jane teased lightly as she moved to hover over Maura so they were face to face.  
"I didn't realize I said that out loud." Maura sighed as she opened her eyes to see Jane's smiling face looking down at her. Her body felt light and boneless as the moment slowly returned to her in a lazy roll starting at her toes. As all sensation was returned to her limp muscles, Maura reached up to wrap her arms around Jane's neck. "I don't think we have time for me to reciprocate…" She glanced over at the clock.  
"S'okay…you can make it up to me later." Jane winked and then grinned as she leaned down to place a quick kiss to Maura's lips. "But I guess we'd better shower and get ready before my Ma sends out a search party for us." Rolling off the bed and out of Maura's arms, Jane extended her hand out for Maura to take. "Shall we?"  
"Do you really think taking a shower together is a good idea?" Maura raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Absolutely. It will save time…water…and…" Jane paused as her grin widened. "It is my birthday, so what I say goes." She grabbed Maura by the hand, pulling her out of bed and into waiting arms.  
"I'm not sure that is exactly how it works but I can't argue with that logic." Maura giggled as she let Jane lead her to the bathroom and a very long shower.  
***

"Ma...! Come're, I need your help!" Frankie called out from his bedroom.  
"Excuse me?" Angela stepped into the doorway of Frankie's room. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame and frowned at him. Being summoned by her kids was something she wasn't very fond of.  
"Sorry Ma." Frankie sighed in exasperation as he sat at his desk looking at a piece of paper. "I just really need your help here."  
Relaxing at the tone of Frankie's voice, Angela stepped across the room to look over Frankie's shoulder at the piece of paper he was so intently studying. "What's the problem?" She asked as she watched him write something down before crossing it out.  
"Well, I got Carly working on the place and the food…and me and Cindy are gonna do the decorations, but I just don't know how I'm gonna get Jane to go along with this without her knowing. You know how stubborn she can be." He huffed as leaned back in his chair to look up at his mother.  
"Tell me what you have so far." Angela placed her hands on Frankie's shoulders in an effort to calm him.  
"Carly has a friend who owns a restaurant with a garden terrace on the roof. He said we could us it and that she could use his kitchen to make dinner so I got that covered at least. I just don't know what to do about the decorations. The prom theme this year is 'The Roaring 20's' and I have no idea what to do for that." He shook his head.  
"Simple can go a long way. Let's not overdue it with the decorations. I spoke to Maura's mother and she wants to do the flowers and provide the transportation." Angela tried to read what Frankie had written down, but his sloppy handwriting made it difficult.  
"Flowers…what for?" He looked up at her in question.  
"Well, the center piece for the table. I guess the corsage's…" Angela started to say.  
"Oh crap, I forgot about that. I have to order one for Cindy." He leaned over to write something on the list in front of him.  
"You also need to know what color her dress is so you can match." Angela said.  
"Don't remind me." Frankie groaned. "What am I gonna get Jane to wear?" He threw his pen down and crossed his arms as an idea came to him. "I'd love to see her in a tux but I suppose I'll have to wait until I get married one day and have her as my best man."  
"I think you should just let Jane decide what she is comfortable wearing. Just make sure the invitation states that it is a formal affair." Angela ruffled Frankie's dark hair.  
"Yeah…" He sighed again. "Hey, you wanna help me and Cindy decorate?" He gave her a hopeful smile.  
"I'd love to." She smiled back as she started to leave. Before she reached the door, she stopped and smiled again at him. "You know, this is a nice thing you're doing for your sister."  
"I just hate that she doesn't get to go to prom with Maura so I guess I just thought we'd bring prom to her. I have to admit that it was a hard sell to Cindy, but we still have next year's prom."  
"Who else is coming?" Angela asked.  
"Well, Gio and his date, my friend Barry and his girlfriend, Cindy's brother and Cindy and I…" Frankie counted off the list.  
"Cindy has a brother?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah, he lives in San Francisco. When Cindy told him about Jane, he kinda wanted to meet her and me too I suppose." Frankie gave his mother a shy smile.  
"Is there any particular reason why Cindy's brother wants to meet Jane?" Angela inquired, her interest piqued.  
"He's gay Ma and Cindy's parents have disowned him." Frankie said sadly.  
"But he's coming here to see his sister and meet her boyfriend's family?" Angela smiled.  
"I suppose so." Frankie shrugged his shoulders. "From what Cindy's told me, they're pretty close but she has to hide it from her parents."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. He's welcome in our home any time. You know that, right?" Angela tilted her head slightly.  
"I do Ma. Thanks. I just hope that Jane like's what we do." He gave her another shrug.  
"She'll love it." Angela sighed as she turned to leave.  
"Hey Ma…?" Frankie called out causing Angela to stop. "Go easy on her when she finally gets here."  
"Hmmm…." She raised an eyebrow at him. "If she doesn't get here soon, we'll be celebrating without her, but I'll try." She started to say but was interrupted by the front door slamming shut. "Only thirty minutes late." The smirk on her face caused Frankie to laugh.  
"I was betting on an hour at least." He laughed as he watched his mother leave.  
***

"Jane I would appreciate it if you'd change your shirt. Maybe wear a button up…" Angela sighed as she took in her daughter's appearance. The jeans were a given, but she didn't like the half-sleeved baseball shirt Jane was wearing.  
"Aw Ma, do I haveta?" Jane rolled her eyes. She could feel Maura giving her a gentle shove towards the stairs. "What…?"  
"If your mother wants you to change your shirt then change your shirt. Please." Maura sighed.  
"It's my birthday. I should be able to wear whatever I want to." Jane grumbled as she leaned against the banister giving Maura a defiant look.  
"I like it when you wear your oxford with a tank top. It's mighty sexy." Maura stepped up onto the stairs so she could lean down to whisper in Jane's ear.  
"I'll be right back." Jane took the stairs two at a time as Angela watched in awe.  
"Thank you Maura." Angela pushed her hair from her face in frustration. "You look tired dear." She started to say before she realized why Maura would look tired. The blush that rose to her cheeks matched the one racing across Maura's face as they looked at each other knowingly, no words needed to convey what the other was thinking. "Well…um…thanks anyway…"  
"No problem Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura did her best to smile.  
"You know Maura, why don't you just call me Angela."  
"Are you sure?" Maura asked, somewhat surprised.  
"Yes…I am. We're practically family as it is. I'd like it very much." Angela gave a definitive nod of her head as if she had made a conclusive decision.  
"Um, okay…I'll try." Maura tried not to stammer over her words at the idea that Angela considered family.  
"Maura…come'er!" Jane's voice floated down from her room.  
"Well, it seems as if you're being summoned by her highness." Angela laughed as she turned to head towards the kitchen. "I think I'll go check on Frank and Tommy and the grill." She gave Maura a wave as she left the room.  
"Maura…?" The impatience in Jane's voice had Maura rolling her eyes as she headed up the stairs towards Jane's room.  
"You called?" Maura crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Jane move about her room, digging through piles of clothes looking for something to wear. "You know if you would hang up your clothes, you wouldn't have this problem."  
Jane stopped what she was doing to look over at a slightly smug Maura. With a red shirt in her left hand and a blue shirt in her right, Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Which one do you like best?"  
"I guess I'd have to say the blue." Maura pushed off the door frame to enter the room and gave Jane a smoldering look. "There is just something about you in a blue button up shirt that…" she started to say but stopped when she found herself wrapped in strong arms.  
"Don't…" Jane had a serious expression on her face as she looked down at Maura.  
The seriousness of Jane's expression took Maura by surprise as she looked up into dark eyes filled with flecks of gold. With a slow nod of her head, Maura tried to understand why their conversation had turned so serious.  
"I think there's something wrong with me Maura." Jane sighed as she rested her chin on top of Maura's head.  
"What's wrong Jane?" Maura couldn't hide her concern.  
"After last night, you'd think I'd be satisfied but I'm not." Jane squeezed Maura tighter. "When you look at me like you just did, it drives me crazy."  
"Sorry…" Maura mumbled against Jane's chest where she placed her cheek as Jane held her closer. "But there's nothing wrong with you Jane, I feel the same way."  
"Ummmm…I don't wanna to let you go." Jane let out another sigh. "But I guess I have to finish getting ready." She reluctantly let Maura go. "So the blue?" She asked as she held up the blue shirt.  
All Maura could do was nod as she watched Jane slip her arms into her shirt. Before Jane could button it up, Maura held up her hand to stop her. "Let me…" She reached out to grab either side of the open shirt, allowing her fingers to slide over the buttons. With careful movements, she slipped the buttons into their holes from the bottom of the shirt to the top. When she reached the last button just above the top of Jane's tank top, she was stopped when Jane grabbed her hands. She smiled as Jane pulled their joined hands up to her lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of each one.  
"Thanks…" Jane gave her a crooked grin. "But shouldn't you be removing my clothes.?"  
"There's just something about you in a shirt like this." Maura smiled up at Jane. Lifting on her toes, she gave Jane a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. "Now, shall we go see if your mother needs some help before all of your guests arrive?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Jane let out a breath as she let go of one of Maura's hands, but not the other as she pulled Maura towards the door. With fingers interlaced, they set out see what they could do to help.  
***

"Come on…stop it…get off me…" Jane struggled in her Cousin Tony's grip.  
"Quite squirming." Tony tightened his hold as he held Jane in a head lock. Jane continued to struggle as her cousins and siblings lined up for the customary birthday noogie.  
"Hey, I'm too old for this." Jane tried to push herself away from the line that was forming.  
"Yeah? I'm almost thirty and you were the first in line on my last birthday. Try again." Tony smirked before winking at a very surprised and concerned Maura.  
"Ma!" Jane tried another tactic.  
"Sorry Jane, you know the rules." Angela tried not to laugh at her daughter's predicament.  
"Oh alright." Jane stopped struggling letting her arms go limp at her sides. "Get this over with; I've got better things to do." She huffed.  
"Maura…? Would you like to do the honors of being the first?" Tony asked as all eyes turned to Maura.  
"You wouldn't?" Jane glared at Tony before turning a pleading look Maura's way.  
"I'm not exactly sure what it is you're asking me to do." Maura had a look between abject terror and curiosity on her face.  
"This…" Tommy ran up to Jane with a huge smile on his face. As he stood alongside Tony and Jane, he looked over at Maura before running his knuckle across the top of Jane's head several times causing Jane to struggle even more to grab Tommy.  
"Oh no you don't." Tony grabbed at Jane's hands to keep them at her sides. "Who's next?" He looked around to see who was brave enough to step up.  
"Me…" Carly smirked as she did the same as Tommy.  
"Next…" Tony gave his sister a high-five as she passed by.  
"Sorry Jane…" Frankie followed Carly. "But it's tradition." He said as he gave her a quick rub on the top of her head. The small smile he got in return indicated he wouldn't get pounded on later.  
"Allow me…" Bella stepped forward and graced Jane with a not so soft rub. "Pay backs are a bitch aren't they.?" She smirked at Jane.  
"My turn." Mia sidled up for her turn. After her task was completed, she stepped aside for Tony to take his turn as well.  
"Okay Cuz, you ready?" He smiled down at her before rubbing his knuckle quickly back and forth drawing a yelp from Jane. "And now…Maura?" Giving Maura an expectant look, he waited to see what she would do.  
With a smile, Maura took her place in front of Jane. She looked down at the almost sad expression on Jane's face and decided to change tactics at the last-minute surprising everyone around them, including herself.  
Jane knew it was all in good fun when everyone had started, but when they asked Maura to join in it bothered her for some reason. She let out a heavy sigh as she waited to see what would come next only to be stunned when she felt Maura kiss the top of her head instead of following suit like everyone else causing Jane to give Maura a grateful smile.  
"You got lucky on that one." Tony laughed as he released Jane from his hold. "And, since you were such a good sport, it's time for your present." He said as he pressed a set of keys into her hand.  
"What's this?" Jane looked down at the shiny key ring holding two keys.  
"What's it look like Janie?" Frank smiled at her.  
"It looks like car keys." Jane had a stunned looked on her face.  
"Well, truck keys actually." Frank said as he pointed towards the garage. "Open it up and have a look."  
With wide eyes, Jane looked around at all the smiling faces of her family as she took a few steps towards the garage. Her legs were shaking slightly as she bent down to pull the door open to reveal a 1985 Ford F150.  
"No way…" Jane whispered as her eyes fell on the two-tone blue and white truck before her.  
"Well, we figured it was about time you had your own vehicle. Uncle Anthony and Aunt Rita got you new breaks, Frankie and Tommy got you a radio with a cd player, your cousins all chipped in for the tires and with Giovanni and his dad's help your mother and I did the rest."  
"Oh my God Pop. It's beautiful." She beamed as she ran a finger across the polished chrome bumper before throwing her arms around her dad. "Thank you so much." Jane grabbed at her mother, pulling her into the hug as well.  
"Hey, you gotta take us for a ride…me and Frankie I mean." Tommy jumped into the hug as well.  
Hugging her brother close when her parents stepped back Jane looked down at the light-haired boy who had his arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hold. "Whoa munchkin’, I wanna take Maura for a ride." Jane started to say.  
"If you did that, you wouldn't be back for hours." Tommy grinned up at his sister. "No offense Maura." He looked over his shoulder at Maura.  
"None taken." Maura grinned back. She could see the spark of excitement in both Frankie and Tommy's eyes. "I think you should take your brothers for the first ride."  
"You sure?" Jane raised a dark eyebrow in question as her eyes continued to sweep over the powder blue and white body of the truck.  
"Absolutely…" Maura gave Jane a gentle push towards the door.  
"Come on." Jane waved her brothers towards the other side. With a huge smile, she opened the door and slipped into the bucket seats before slipping her seat belt on. "We'll only take a short ride." She called out as she rolled the window down and started the engine. As the engine roared to life, Jane couldn't contain her excitement as she revved it a few times.  
"Be careful." Angela called out as they pulled out of the driveway. "You think she liked it?" She said as she slipped an arm around Maura's waist, guiding her towards the food table.  
"Very much so." Maura smiled as she watched the truck disappear around the corner.  
"Yeah me too, now let's eat." Angela handed Maura a plate before turning her attention to her own plate.  
Frank couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he stood in the driveway watching Jane, Frankie and Tommy as they disappeared. It wasn't until he felt someone come up alongside of him that he turned his attention away from the empty driveway.  
"I think it was a hit." Anthony crossed his arms as he smiled at his brother.  
"Yeah, I have to admit that I was a little apprehensive about getting her a truck." Frank let out a sigh.  
"Well, Jane has always been a little different." Anthony shrugged his shoulders. Giving Frank a sideways glance, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "How do you do it Frank?"  
"What?" Frank looked at his brother.  
"I am having a real hard time accepting this thing with Carly. So much so that I don't know if I can ever get back to the relationship we had before." Slipping his hands into his pockets, Anthony nervously kicked at a rock by his foot.  
Frank stood quietly contemplating what Anthony had asked him. After an almost a full minute, Frank looked over at the saddened expression on Anthony's face.  
"Then start with today. It's never too late when it comes to loving your kids." Frank let out a heavy sigh. "It isn't easy to accept that things are going to be different now, but as my very wise wife informed me, Jane hasn't changed and neither has Carly."  
"Aren't you worried about what people will think?" Anthony continued to look down at his feet.  
"I used to be, but then I realized that people are gonna think whatever they want no matter what I try to do." Frank put his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "I like Maura. She’s a nice girl. I couldn't ask for anyone better to love my daughter." He tried to smile. "And Ryan, she seems like a really great person. She's been good for Carly. How can that be a bad thing?"  
"Yeah, my heart knows that, but my head is being a real stubborn bastard." Anthony huffed.  
"Well, what can I say? It's all up to you brother. There is no better start than today." Frank gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here if you need me and I'm kinda glad we're in this together."  
"I suppose you're right." Anthony shook his head. "You know she didn't bring Ryan here today because of me."  
"Then make it right and go get her." Frank gave him a little shove towards his car.  
"Really…just like that?" The surprised look had Frank laughing.  
"Yeah…just like that." Frank nodded towards the car to indicate where Anthony should go.  
"Um, alright. I'll be back in a few, hopefully with Ryan if she'll come back with me. Save us some food…'kay?" Anthony said before opening the car door and sliding into his seat.  
"No promises." Frank smirked as he watched his brother take his first step at making things right with Carly.  
"Hey, was that my husband who just took off?" Rita asked as she came up behind Frank.  
"Yep." Frank nodded as he turned around to face his sister-in-law.  
"Well…?" She inquired as she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Where is he going?"  
"To get Ryan." Frank started to say but was interrupted when Angela walked up.  
"Where is Anthony going?" Angela asked as she looked from Frank to Rita.  
"He went to get Ryan." Frank smiled at a somewhat surprised Angela.  
"Well, it's about damn time." Angela huffed as she looked over at her niece.  
"Whatever it was you said Frank, thank you." Rita said as she looked over at Carly who was talking to Maura.  
"Don't thank me Rita. He just finally figured out he needed to do the right thing." Frank's gaze followed Rita's.  
Three pairs of eyes peered over at Carly and Maura as they talked. Maura caught a curious expression as it came over Jane's parents and Carly's mother as they watched from across the yard. For some reason her instincts told that Carly was the center of their attention as she continued to listen to Carly talk. When her eyes met Angela's, she got a small smile and nod of acknowledgement from the older woman. It was the honking of a horn in the background that startled her away from the conversation she was having with Carly.  
"Hey…who's next?" Jane shouted from the open window of her new truck as Tommy and Frankie scrambled from the front seat. Both had windblown hair and huge grins on their faces as they made their way around the back of the truck.  
"Me!" Tony and Bella said at the same time as they raced for the passenger door.  
"Come on…" Jane revved the engine a few times as she waited for her cousins to seatbelt themselves in. With a quick wave, she accelerated down the driveway and around the corner.  
All Maura could do was laugh at the Rizzoli antics as Carly raised a questioning eyebrow at her as if to ask her what she was thinking.  
"You’re all so much fun." Maura tipped her chin towards the direction Jane and her new truck had disappeared.  
"Yeah, we're a close family…" Carly started to say before her eyes clouded with sadness. "At least we used to be."  
Maura reached out to touch Carly's arm to comfort. It wasn't something she was used to doing, but her time with Jane and her family was causing her to do many things she wasn't used to doing.  
"Thanks Maura." Carly smiled as she recognized the gesture. "I guess I just miss Ryan and my Pop too."  
"Well…" Maura's face filled with a bright smile when she saw a car pull up into the driveway. "I don't think you'll have to miss them for much longer." She watched over Carly's shoulder as Carly's dad and Ryan emerged from the car.  
"What?" Carly turned around to see her dad and Ryan walking up the driveway together, both with easy smiles on their faces. She watched in awe as her mom wrapped Ryan up in her arms holding her close in a hug. "Ryan?" Carly called out, her voice shaky and uncertain.  
When Rita finally released Ryan from her hug, Ryan smiled over at the woman she loved who had the most adorable look of surprise on her face. "The one and only." She threw her arms open in invitation to Carly who didn't waste any time sweeping the small blonde up into her arms. "Your Pop and I had a nice talk on the way over." The words were whispered into Carly's ear. She could feel Carly's body shaking with silent sobs causing her pull back to look at Carly's face. The sky-blue eyes she knew so well were filled with tears and Ryan used her thumbs to wipe away the few that had started to stray down Carly's cheeks. "It's going to be okay baby. Everything is going to be okay." Ryan punctuated the statement with a gentle kiss to the corner of Carly's mouth. "I'm here…" The words were barely a whisper against Carly's lips as the emotion of the moment threatened to overtake them both.  
As Carly tried to rein in her emotions, her dad moved to stand next to her taking his wife's hand in his own to seek the comfort he knew he would find. When Carly looked over to see her parents standing awkwardly to the side, both with concerned looks on their faces she did her best to wipe away the tears with the back of her hands but she never let go of Ryan.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to come around." Anthony ventured to say as he watched his daughter try to bring her emotions under control. He wasn't used to seeing her this way and it made him nervous. "I love you Carly. I just hope I didn't wait too long."  
"Oh Pop. It's never too late." Carly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug, sandwiching Ryan between them. She could see that her mother was smiling at them, her face beaming with her happiness. It was the sound of a horn honking that broke up the emotional moment causing them all to scatter awkwardly.  
"Hey, who's next?" Jane called out as Bella and Tony jumped out to allow someone else to replace them.  
"That was awesome!" Tony hooted as they ran across the drive way. "You guys gotta go next." He said hugging Carly and Ryan in a bear hug. It wasn't until he had his arms around them both that he realized that Ryan was there. "Hey…glad you could make it." He winked at her as he pushed them towards Jane's new truck. He looked over his shoulder to see a sheepish grin on his dad’s face causing him to grin wider. "'Bout damn time Pop." He said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, I've heard it already." Anthony said wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder. Together they watched as Ryan and Carly scrambled into the truck for their ride.  
"Hey, you doin' okay?" Frankie asked as he walked over to Maura who was watching as Jane peeled out of the driveway once again.  
"Yeah, just waiting for my turn." She sighed.  
"All she could talk about was you and how much fun you two were gonna have now that she has her own wheels." Frankie tried to make Maura feel better.  
"Really?" Maura looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes.  
"Really…" He smiled at her.  
"It's been a good day." Maura slipped her arm through his as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "A really good day."  
"That it has and now we have the ball game to look forward to. When does your dad get in to town?" He rested his cheek against the top of her head as he spoke.  
"He'll be home on Thursday. I think he's going to stay for two weeks." She said as a faint smile crossed her lips. The idea that her father was going to be home for two weeks both excited her and made her nervous at the same time.  
"Cool, maybe he can catch one of our games while he's here." Frankie mused out loud, not expecting an answer.  
"That would be great and maybe I can get him to take us all out on the boat for a day." Maura said as an afterthought.  
"Hey Maura, can I tell you something?" Frankie pulled away from her so he could look her in the eyes.  
"Of course…" Maura looked up into dark eyes so like Jane's.  
"I have this idea for prom and I was wondering if you would help me get Jane to go along." He asked.  
"Tell me about this idea." She asked, her voice holding the slightest bit of uncertainty.  
"Well, I am kinda setting something up so you and Jane can celebrate prom together with me and Cindy, Gio and his girl and a few other friends." He started to say as Maura gave him an inquisitive look. "Carly has a friend who has a roof garden on his restaurant and he said we could use it and Carly is gonna cook." He continued but stopped when he saw Maura's expression soften. "What?"  
"I think it's great that you're doing this for your sister." She smiled at him.  
"Yeah, well…it's important to her even if she acts like it isn't." He looked down at his feet as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Will you help me?"  
"Leave it up to me to get her there. I just need the details." She smiled at him as her heart swelled at the love she could see shinning in his eyes when he spoke about his sister.  
"'Kay, thanks Maura." He pulled her into a hug, giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw Jane pull up. "I think it's your turn." He said as he gave her a gentle push towards the waiting truck.  
"Come on beautiful." Jane called out as she slapped her open palm against the door of the truck a few times to indicate that Maura should move faster.  
With a smile, Maura watched Ryan and Carly walk around the truck hand in hand both grinning as they passed.  
"Have fun." Carly said with a wink as she and Ryan made their way towards the food.  
"Hurry up Maur…" Jane revved the engine to get Maura's attention. It wasn't until Maura was safely strapped in the seat that Jane hit the gas, taking off without looking back.  
"I guess we won't see them for a while." Angela sighed as she watched the truck fade away from sight.  
"Come on, I'm hungry." Frank slipped his arm around his wife's shoulder directing towards the food table. He couldn't hide the smile that filled his face as he thought about the fact that he had played some small part in making Jane's birthday ‘some kind of wonderful.’


	30. True

Chapter 30- True  
"Close your mouth Jane, you might catch a fly if you're not careful." Maura couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she watched Jane's reaction to the baseball suite they were standing in.  
"I can't believe this Maura, it's huge." Jane looked around in awe as she gave Maura a sheepish smile. Her eyes traveled from one big screen television to another one before she stopped at the huge glass window overlooking the first base line.  
"Let me show you something." Maura grinned as she pushed a button that caused the glass window to rise allowing the room to extend out onto the balcony.  
"Wow…" Jane let out a long exhale followed by a whistle as she stepped out onto the balcony.  
"Well, I'm just glad that we can put it to good use. They offer it to my father every year, but this will be the first time we've had a reason to use it." Maura moved to stand behind Jane. She slipped her arms around Jane's waist before resting her chin on Jane's broad shoulders. "I'm so happy to be able to share this with you and your family." She didn't mean for the last part to sound like an afterthought.  
The words were accompanied by a soft sigh that fanned out across the back of Jane's neck causing her to shiver at its warmth. She turned her head slightly so Maura could place a gentle kiss on her cheek as she placed her hands upon the ones that were resting across her stomach.  
"Thank you." the words were almost a whisper as Jane struggled to find her voice. Threading her fingers with Maura's, Jane gave a gentle squeeze.  
"If only we could have it all to ourselves my sweet Jane." Maura said as she snuggled closer to Jane's tall frame. "I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time in-between outings." She sighed again as she ran her mouth up Jane's long neck before taking an earlobe between her lips.  
"I think you mean innings Muar." The feeling of a warm mouth enveloping her earlobe caused her to squirm in Maura's arms.  
"Hmmm…whatever…" Maura continued to move her mouth over Jane's ear as her arms tightened their grip to keep Jane from moving away.  
"Jesus, don't you guys ever stop?" Carly called out from the doorway.  
The unexpected voice caused Jane to jump in surprise resulting in her hitting Maura under the chin with her shoulder.  
"Ouch…" Maura reluctantly pulled away, cradling her chin in the palm of her hand.  
"Shit Maura, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Jane turned around to take a better look at Maura, all the while glaring at Carly over Maura's shoulder.  
"I'm fine." Maura tried to smile but the fact that she had bitten her tongue caused her to grimace. When Jane raised her eyebrows in question, Maura gave her a genuine smile. "Really…I'm fine."  
"Leave them alone Carly, I seem to remember a time when we couldn't keep our hands off each other." Ryan pushed past Carly to get a better look at the suite. "Damn…" She let out a low whistle as she looked around the large room that opened to the balcony. "And on the first base line. I think I've died and gone to heaven."  
"Speak for yourself." Carly wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist and twirled her around until Ryan wiggled out of her grasp to join Jane on the balcony. "Well that's an ego bruiser." She said as she pushed her long, dark hair away from her eyes to take in the room they were standing in. Seeing Ryan's wide eyes filled with wonder brought a smile to her face.  
"I guess it's hard to compete with Fenway Park." Maura moved to stand next to Carly.  
"Yeah, sorry about startling you guys." Carly watched Jane and Ryan excitedly pointing things out to each other as they leaned over the railing to see the field better.  
"Yeah, no worries there." Maura couldn't help but chuckle at Jane and Ryan's overflowing excitement. "I do have a surprise that will make this." She tipped her still aching chin towards the two figures standing out on the balcony to emphasize what she was going to say next. "Look tame." She tiled her head back so she could look up at Carly.  
Carly raised a questioning eyebrow but before she could ask, they were interrupted by a young man in a navy-blue blazer with the Red Sox logo embroidered on the breast pocket.  
"Miss Isles, the arrangements you requested have been taken care of. If you and your friends would like to join me, we can begin the private tour." The young man said with a slight bow in Maura's direction. "My name is Stanley by the way and I will be taking care of you this afternoon."  
"Thank you Stanley." Maura paused to look over her shoulder at Jane and Ryan who were now standing frozen to see what was coming next. "Shall we?"  
"Are we really gonna get a private tour?" Jane couldn't contain the excitement in her voice as she took a step closer to Maura.  
"Yes, I’ve made arrangements for us to have a tour as well as having a go at the field for a few minutes before people start to arrive." Maura gave Carly a sideways glance and a knowing wink. It didn't take long for the words to sink into both Jane and Ryan's brains as they both squealed with delight like a couple of five-year-old kids.  
"Oh my God Maura, I can't believe you did this." Jane pulled Maura into a hug before quickly releasing her. Grabbing Ryan by the hand, Jane pulled her towards the door. "Come on."  
Both Carly and Maura watched in surprise as Jane and Ryan disappeared out the door in a flurry of movement. Maura had a surprised look on her face as she looked towards the empty doorway.  
"What?" Carly gave Maura a smug smile. "Your big genius brain didn't predict that?" She pointed in the direction their girlfriends had gone. Maura's only answer was the shrug of her shoulders. "Well, I guess we should join them before we lose them." Carly bend her arm and offered her elbow to Maura. "Shall we?"  
"We shall…" Maura smiled as she interlaced her arm through Carly's and allowed herself to be lead out the door.  
"It smells incredible, doesn't it?" Big, brown eyes implored from above as Maura lay back in the bright green grass in the middle of the outfield.  
Maura knew they had approximately seven minutes before they had to high tail it out of there or get caught as the players started to make their way to the field for warm ups. She had tipped Stanley well to be allowed to spend a few minutes undisturbed on the field and by the look on Jane's face, it was worth every penny.  
"It smells like grass Jane." Maura smiled up at the beautiful face that hovered over her. "But yes, it does smell pretty good." Her stomach did a little flip as she remembered it was the way that Jane had smelled after football practice. It was something she found to be extremely arousing then and now.  
"I think we should find a way to bottle it. I think it would make millions." Jane's voice trailed off as she fell back into the grass next to Maura. She looked up at the light blue sky and quietly contemplated the fact that she was laying in the outfield of Fenway Park, surrounded by the sea of green grass that would soon play host to the first game of the season. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her side so she could look at Maura. When Maura didn't turn to look back at her, Jane gave her side a gentle poke to get her attention.  
The tender touch to her mid-section drew Maura away from her thoughts causing her to roll over onto her side so she could give her attention to Jane. It wasn't the smile that took her breath away, but the look of complete adoration in Jane's eyes that had her struggling to breathe. She smiled at the unspoken words that passed between them as she felt herself being drawn into the depths of soft, amber brown that held her captivated. A sudden urge to close the distance between them and kiss the lips that seemed to be so almost overtook Maura's better judgement. Thankfully they were interrupted by Carly and Ryan as they chased each other around the outfield causing quite a distraction.  
"Alright you two." Carly called over her shoulder as she caught up to Ryan. "Quit making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. We need to head back before everyone gets here." She scooped Ryan up into her arms and started to carry her off of the field. "Besides, Stanley is looking like he might be having a stroke."  
Reaching out to touch Maura's cheek with her hand, Jane let the backs of her fingers graze the soft skin she found there. "Thank you, for this…" Jane struggled to speak as the depth of her gratitude threatened to render her speechless.  
When Maura felt Jane’s fingers brush against her cheek, she reached up to grab her hand before Jane could move away. Holding Jane's hand, she moved it to her lips to place a quick kiss on Jane's knuckles. "You're welcome my sweet Jane." She smiled at the show of appreciation in Jane's eyes and the shy smile she was now wearing on her face.  
"There is no one I'd rather be here with." The sincerity in Jane's voice almost brought tears to Maura's eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes, Jane felt everything she thought was important in her life shift to push Maura to the forefront of her mind. "I love you…" She whispered as she gave Maura's hand a quick squeeze before letting go.  
"Hey, I think we're gonna have to give Stanley CPR if you two don't move it." Carly called out as she struggled to hold onto Ryan who was trying her best to break free of Carly's strong arms that were preventing her from running back out onto the field.  
"Come on, let me go. Jane and Maura are still out there." Ryan tried to fight her way out of Carly's tight grip.  
"I guess we better go." Jane sighed sadly as she sat up. "I don't know how much longer Carly can contain Ryan." She gave Maura a crooked smile as she turned to look over her shoulder.  
"'Kay…" Maura exhaled as she pushed herself up from the ground. "But I am glad I don't have to chase you around like Carly had to with Ryan."  
"That's just cuz you wouldn't be able to catch me." Jane winked as she took off out of Maura's reach.  
As Maura stood in the middle of the outfield, all she could do was shake her head as Jane streaked past her. It was only when Ryan broke free from Carly's hold that Maura found herself laughing uncontrollably at their antics as they ran back and forth daring her to stop them. By the time Carly had corralled them both, Maura was practically in tears from laughing so hard as she followed them off the field.  
A huge smile filled Maura's face as a steady stream of Rizzoli's filed into the suite at Fenway Park followed by both of her parents. She was giddy with anticipation at the idea of spending the day with her mother and father, joined by the entire Rizzoli clan. It was a rare occurrence for Maura to spend a day with one of her parents, let alone both. But it was the sheer pleasure of having spent time with Jane exploring Fenway Park before everyone had arrived that had her walking on cloud nine.  
"That was a wonderful thing you did for Jane today." Angela stepped up next to Maura. "She hasn't stopped talking about it."  
"I know how important this is to her." Maura leaned closer to Angela when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.  
"Yeah…well…" Angela started but was interrupted by Jane.  
"Hey Ma, where's Pop? I gotta tell him about the tour." Jane bounced around from one foot to the other.  
"Oh, he stopped to talk to some old friend I think." Angela tried not to let Jane's constant movement make her dizzy.  
"'Kay…" Jane bounded towards the door to find her father.  
Angela and Maura looked at each other, then Jane, then back at each other before laughing. Their hysterics caught the attention of Constance who was moving about the room introducing herself to the Rizzoli extended family that seemed to be taking up every inch of the once spacious suite. She couldn't help but feel a stab of pain as she watched the familiarity that Maura seemed to being sharing with Jane's mother whom she had yet to meet face to face.  
It didn't take Jane long to locate her father as she slipped out into the hallway where the crowds were starting to gather. Her eyes traveled around, not finding him at first but when she heard his voice she turned to meet a hard hazel-green glare directed towards her. She recognized the color and intensity immediately as a sickening feeling overcame her. Her father had his back to her, but she had a clear view of the man he was talking to and it was Paddy Doyle. His hard eyes sized her up for a fraction of a second before giving her the slightest nod of acknowledgement.  
Frank sensed something was happening behind him that had drawn Paddy's attention away from their conversation so he looked over his shoulder to see Jane standing stock still looking quite pale. "Hey, that's my daughter Jane. She's probably been sent out here to look for me." He gave Paddy an apologetic smile.  
"Nice kid. I've met her a few times." Paddy's eyes never left Jane's as he spoke.  
"Yeah, I like to think so." Frank was starting to become uncomfortable by the way that Paddy was sizing Jane up. "I didn't know you had met her though."  
Paddy looked at Frank and smiled before giving him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Frank, it was mere chance. I'm not looking to recruit, especially the daughter of a friend."  
"Hmmm, I guess you learned that lesson." Frank spoke without thinking.  
"Yeah…well…I'll let that one slide this time." Paddy gave Frank a hard look before giving the same one to Jane. "Stay outta trouble old man." He said as he turned to leave.  
As Frank watched Paddy walk away, he felt something deep in his gut twist into a knot. There was something about the way he was looking at Jane that had left Frank wondering if something more might be happening. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder to look at Jane before turning to face her. He was glad to see that some of her color had returned, but she still looked slightly stunned.  
"Is there something I need to know?" He eyed her suspiciously as she shifted uncomfortably.  
"Nah Pop. Paddy and I have an understanding about Maura." She looked away, feeling the slight pang of guilt move through her like the wave of nausea that had preceded it. The look of surprise on his face warranted an explanation so Jane continued. "He and I agreed that I would never take Maura back to Flynn's place." She let out a long exhale as the words of a half-truth slipped past her lips. She wasn't lying, at least that is what she told herself.  
"Oh, okay. I suppose that is a good agreement, seeing as the last time you were there, Maura got hurt." He looked her up and down trying to gage the sincerity in her voice. "I can't say I disagree…" He smiled when he felt that he had gotten the truth from Jane. Still he didn't like the hard way that Paddy had been looking at her. Any time Paddy was involved, things got complicated and people got hurt. He could never forget what his brother Anthony had gone through when they thought they may have lost Carly to the depths of local gangs or the Irish mob as was the case.  
"Um, Pop…I wanted to tell you about the private tour of the park that Maura set up for me, Carly and Ryan." Jane tried to bury the feeling of guilt that was nibbling at the corners of her mind.  
"Yeah? How was it?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulders pulling her closer to him.  
"It was awesome Pop. We got to see the locker rooms, press box, batting cages...and we even got to go out onto the field for a few minutes." Jane suddenly felt lighter as she started to fill her dad in on wonderful thing that Maura had done for them.  
"You got to go down onto the field?" He stopped their forward movement towards the suite so he could look at her. His eyes were wide with wonder as he took in her story. "Is the grass as great as they say it is?"  
"It smelled so good, clean and fresh with just a hint of dirt. And when I touched it…" Jane rolled her eyes as she remembered the experience. "It was like velvet. The only thing I can think of that is softer is Maura." She started to say when Frank cleared his throat.  
"Um, I get the picture." Frank gave her an embarrassed smile.  
"Yeah, well…um…it was really great." Jane tried to push down the blush that was attempting to make its way up her neck.  
"I'm really happy for you Jane." Frank pulled her closer as they stepped through the door of the suite together. "Wowee…this place is incredible." His eyes swept over the room as he tried to take everything he was seeing.  
"That it is." Jane couldn't help but chuckle at her father's reaction. "There is all the food you could want over there." Jane pointed at a table along the back wall where food was spread out as far as the eye could see. "And over there is the bar." Frank couldn't contain the grin that threatened to split his face as he followed where Jane was pointing next. "And there are TV's all around, places to sit and…" She turned her father around so he could see the field past the balcony that was open to the room. "That…"  
"Damn…" He hissed the word through clenched teeth as his eyes roamed over the view before him. "I must be dreaming."  
"Nah, because then Marylyn Monroe would be here instead of me." Maura's father said as he reached to shake Frank's hand.  
"Bill, it's good to see you." Frank took Bill's hand in his own, giving it a firm shake before letting go.  
"It's good to see you as well. I hear you've had quite a morning Jane." Bill turned his attention to Jane who gave him a questioning look because she was trying to figure out who Marylyn Monroe was. "Um…I thought that Maura arranged a private tour for you." He looked confused.  
"Oh…yeah. Thanks for doing that Dr. Isles." Jane gave him a huge smile.  
"Jane, please call me Bill. I am afraid I will spend all day looking over my shoulder for my wife if you continue to call me Dr. Isles." He laughed as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.  
"Um, I'll try." Jane's smile turned slightly shy as she tried to consider what it would be like to address Maura's father by his name.  
"Did I hear someone call for Dr. Isles?" Constance asked as she came up behind her husband.  
"See Jane, she's the Dr. in the family." Bill took a step to the side to make room for Constance.  
"You must be Jane's father." Constance turned her attention to the tall dark haired man who had the same eyes as Jane.  
"Yes, I'm Frank, Frank Rizzoli. It's nice to finally meet you." He reached out to shake her hand.  
Constance looked down at Franks hand as if she wasn't quite sure what to do with it, but as if it were a fleeting thought she took it firmly in her own and shook. "Yes, it is nice to meet you as well." Constance smiled warmly.  
"Have you met my wife Angela yet?" Frank looked around to see if he could find her. Although Constance had a warm smile on her face, there was something about her that made him nervous.  
"No, I have not had that pleasure yet." Constance said, her smile tightening slightly as the image of Maura talking to Angela returned.  
"Oh, I figured since she was here before me." Franks voice trailed off before he continued. "You see I stopped to talk to a friend I haven't seen in a while…really more of an acquaintance…anyway, I just stopped off for a sec to talk with Paddy before Jane here found me to bring me along."  
The change was subtle, so subtle that even Bill hadn't seen it but Jane had. The look that passed over Constance's face in a mere fraction of a second had said it all. Jane recognized the fear and anxiety she saw cloud over Constance's now darkening eyes and she knew she needed to move her father along until she had the chance to talk with Constance alone.  
At the mention of that name, the one that haunted Constance in the deep recesses of her mind, she could feel herself release Franks hand quickly as if she were being burned. When both men gave her a questioning look she waved her hands about as if to shoo their questioning eyes away. "I have to go the restroom, if you'll excuse me." She said as she pushed past Jane.  
When Constance pushed past Jane, her face was tight with fear, anger, and unease. The look she had given Jane as she passed her gave away everything she was trying to hide and what scared her the most was that she had seen the recognition on Jane's face.  
Jane's eyes followed Constance as she headed towards the door and she realized that this might be her chance to talk to the woman alone.  
"I'm not sure that is the way to the bathroom." Bill mused as he watched his wife leave. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he decided to leave her to alone as he had learned long ago that when it came to Constance it was best to let her work things out on her own. But he still couldn't stop himself from frowning in confusion at what had just happened.  
"I'll see what's up." Jane said as she quickly followed Constance leaving both Bill and Frank looking bewildered as they watched her leave.  
Constance closed the door and leaned against the outside wall. Taking a few slow, deep breaths to slow her rapidly beating heart made her feel slightly dizzy, or perhaps it was the mention of that name. She had expected to have a moment to herself so she could calm down before going back to the crowded suite, but Jane had other ideas as she slipped from the doorway to stand next the older woman. Neither said anything for a minute as they both tried to gather their thoughts.  
As the silence began to grow uncomfortable, Jane turned to look at Constance before speaking. She could see the strain etched across the older woman's face as her brow creased in deep thought. "Is it true?" Jane asked as she studied Constance's profile for any sign that she understood the question.  
The question took Constance by surprise as she looked down at her feet. She took a step away from Jane as if putting some distance between them would somehow protect her from having to answer. When she found the courage to look at Jane, she was greeted by intense, dark eyes that captivated her momentarily. Even though she could see that Jane already knew the answer to her most guarded secret, she couldn't help but plead ignorance. "What are you asking me Jane?" Constance's voice was wary with uncertainty. When Jane raised a dark eyebrow in question, Constance sighed deeply before answering. "It's true…"  
"When was the last time you saw him?" Jane inquired quietly. The change in Constance's demeanor had answered her question long before her words, so she decided to go on with her questions. Even though Jane could see that it was making Constance uncomfortable, she needed some answers.  
Silence was followed by a slight shrug of the shoulders as Constance struggled to find her voice. She couldn't find the words to explain that she hadn't laid eyes on Paddy since the day he handed Maura over to her when she was a few days old. It had been followed by the warning that no one was ever to know the truth, not even her husband.  
And image of hazel-green eyes came to mind as Jane recalled seeing Paddy earlier. The cold, hard stare was nothing like the warmth and love she saw when she looked into Maura's eyes. It made her physically sick to think that Paddy and Maura shared any similarities. "They have the same color eyes…" Jane started to explain but stopped when she heard a sharp intake of breath come from Constance.  
"Does she know?" Constance choked as she tried to hold back a sob.  
Jane shook her head and reached out to take Constance's hand in her own. "She'll never find out from me. I promise." She gave the older woman's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.  
"I've carried this secret with me for seventeen years Jane. No one knows, not even Bill." Constance looked away as tears filled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Dr. Isles." Jane attempted to reassure but stopped when Constance held up her hand.  
"You may call me Constance; I believe you have earned that privilege." Constance tried to smile.  
"Um…yeah…okay…I'll try." Jane still wasn't sure she could call Maura's stoic mother by her name.  
"Jane, we have to protect her." Constance suddenly turned very serious.  
"Look, I know what kind of man Paddy is. I grew up hearing rumors about him and his organization. I didn't learn the truth until he attempted to recruit my cousin." Jane's voice trailed off.  
As if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders, Constance stood up a little taller. She turned her head to meet Jane eye to eye and was surprised to see anger there.  
"He's a dangerous man. I know that." Jane tried to tame her temper as the implication that she couldn't or wouldn't protect Maura sank in. "I would die before I let Paddy or any of his lackeys hurt Maura." The words came out as a growl.  
"I believe you Jane." Constance reached up and patted Jane on the cheek. "But I expect will be the last time we talk about this."  
"Yes…" Jane gave a definitive nod. She looked into the dark, stormy blue eyes that were trying to gain some insight about what she was thinking and she smiled. "Consider it forgotten."  
"Agreed." Constance couldn't help the small smile that crept across her mouth as she suddenly felt a connection to Jane. She had been wary of the dark haired, brooding teenager that she had met eight months ago, but in an instant, things had changed between them. Constance was trusting Jane with her most guarded secret and it scared her to death. Only time would tell if Jane was as chivalrous as Maura made her out to be.  
"You know I love her." Jane suddenly felt the urge to say the words. "I will always do what's best to protect Maura, no matter what."  
"Well, it seems as if we have something in common." Constance tried to smile but the effort was almost too much as her face tightened under the strain and a grimace appeared instead. "What say you introduce me to your mother. I’m looking forward to finally meeting her."  
As the tension of the moment slowly drained away, Jane gave a small nod before letting go of Constance's arm to open the door to the suite. As she stepped back to allow the older woman to enter first, she felt an uneasy feeling that they were being watch crept up her spine. When she looked over her shoulder she didn't see anything unusual, but as she followed Constance through the door she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that it had been Paddy watching them.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Constance held out her hand for Angela to take.  
Shaking her head, Angela wrapped a very surprised Constance up in a warm hug. "We'll have none of that…we're practically family." She squeezed hard before releasing the slightly flustered woman from her hold. "And yes, it is wonderful to finally meet you too." Pulling back, she couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the blush that had tinged Constance's cheeks.  
"Um…yes…" Constance stuttered slightly. She was feeling overwhelmed by the warmth that had emanated from Jane's mother. It had instantly calmed her once frazzled nerves and she suddenly realized why Maura had been drawn to Angela when they had first arrived. "Have you met my husband Bill yet?" With the tilt of her head, she indicated where Bill was standing having a conversation with both Frank and Anthony.  
"Nope…" Angela's hazel eyes danced with merriment as she smiled up at Constance. She was happy to finally put a face to the voice she had heard over the phone many times before. Although the woman held herself with a stiffness as she had approached Angela, it had melted away the instant Angela hugged her. Angela hadn't been sure she was going to like Maura's mother based on what she had heard from both Maura and Jane, but as she watched the flustered movements and the shy smile Constance was giving her she realized that maybe she could like this woman.  
Soft, warm hazels eyes looked up at Constance causing her to smile shyly back. Even though the color was completely different than Jane's, there was a spark of something almost magnetic that was identical to the spark in Jane's eyes. Constance felt an instant kinship with the smaller woman who was looking up at her with a mixture of warmth and curiosity.  
"Well then, shall we? There is no telling when he will make it for another visit…" Constance smiled as she led Angela towards the small group of talking men.  
Maura had stepped back when she saw her mother approaching her and Angela to allow the two women a moment of privacy upon their first meeting. She had seen her mother's stiffness, something she was very familiar with. When Angela hugged her mother, Maura couldn't help but wince. Her mother wasn't one for hugging or touching so when Constance relaxed into the hug Angela was giving, Maura couldn't hide the surprised expression that came over her.  
"What's up?" Carly asked as she bumped her shoulder against Maura.  
"Um…my mother is letting Angela hug her and she seems to be enjoying it." Maura answered as she continued to watch. She almost gasped at the flustered look on her mother's face as she watched a light blush bloom across the older woman's cheeks.  
"Yeah? Aunt Angela has a way with people. How's the saying go? She's never met a stranger." Carly smiled as she watched Angela and Constance chatting.  
"Yes, Angela does have a special gift." Maura sighed. "Hey, do you think we should tell them about our ballet date?" She nodded towards Ryan and Jane who were surrounded by Jane's cousins cheering for something that was happening on the field.  
"What and spoil their fun?" Carly raised an eyebrow and then smiled when she caught Ryan's eye. Bending her finger and moving it back and forth, Carly indicated that she wanted Ryan to come over to where she and Maura were standing. When Ryan pointed at herself in question, Carly started to laugh as she nodded and pointed to both her and Jane.  
"Absolutely…" Maura couldn't help but laugh as well as she watched the interaction between Carly and Ryan and then Jane as Ryan dragged her away from the excitement.  
"You rang?" Ryan smiled up at Carly, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.  
"Yep…" Carly wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist to keep her from escaping.  
"I'm not sure why, but something tells me that you two have something up your sleeves." Jane moved to stand behind Maura.  
"Well, Carly and I have decided what ballet you and Ryan will be taking us to as payment for the bet we made at the batting cages." Maura said as she reached back to grab Jane's hands to bring them around her waist.  
"I was hoping that you'd forgotten about that." Jane groaned as she rested her chin on top of Maura's soft honey-blonde hair.  
"Nope, can't say that I would ever forget having a chance to see this one in a dress." Carly winked over at Jane and Maura as she squeezed Ryan.  
"You suck." Ryan tried to move away from Carly but found the arm holding her was much too strong to budge. "You know I don't like wearing dresses."  
"Not even for me?" Carly gave a pout as she looked down at her girlfriend.  
Wide, sky blue eyes filled with love and affection captured Ryan, breaking her resolve. "Damn, you don't play fair." She sighed as she watched a playful twinkle light up Carly's face. "So what's it gonna be?"  
"Well…it seems as if the Boston Ballet will be celebrating thirty years with a special gala that I so happen to have four tickets to. They will be premiering Twyla Tharp's 'Waterbaby Bagatelles'. It is a piece specifically choreographed for the Boston Ballet…" Maura couldn't contain her excitement as she started to ramble.  
"So when does this shindig take place?" Jane asked as she gave Maura a gentle squeeze.  
"On April 30th." Maura sighed at the warm feeling of having Jane holding her.  
"Okay, okay, we lost the bet so I guess we have to pay up." Ryan shrugged her shoulders in defeat.  
"I can think of a better way to pay up." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, earning her a gentle poke in the ribs from Maura's elbow.  
Carly rolled her eyes as she watched the exchange between Maura and Jane. She was startled when her father moved to place himself between her and Ryan.  
"I overheard the bad news." Anthony wrapped his arms around both Ryan and Carly. He was greeted by a look of confusion so he went on to explain. "The ballet…" He smiled down at Ryan. "Brutal. I feel your pain."  
Reaching up to pat Anthony on the hand that was resting on her shoulder, Ryan started to laugh. "Well you know how it is…I find it nearly impossible to resist the charm of a Rizzoli woman." She winked over at Carly who was turning a bright pink.  
Anthony cleared his throat nervously as his face turned the same shade of pink as Carly's, but then he smiled and nodded in the affirmative. "How 'bout we get back to watching the game." He said as he placed the Boston Red Sox cap he was wearing on Ryan's head. With a gentle tug, he pulled it over her eyes in a playful manner as he led both women away towards the balcony so they could watch what was happening on the field.  
"I thought your Uncle was a Yankee's fan." Maura mused.  
"Yeah, well they lost the Thanksgiving Day football game so he had to wear Red Sox stuff today." Jane couldn't help herself from snuggling closer to Maura. "Thanks to you…" She started to say but was interrupted by a loud cheer from across the room.  
Maura could see the longing in Jane's eyes as she looked over to see what the cheering was about. Leaning back into Jane, she took one more moment to savor the feeling of Jane holding her before she moved from Jane's arms.  
"Shall we join our family?" Maura looked up and smiled.  
"Absolutely…" Jane leaned down to place a quick kiss on Maura's lips. "Lead the way beautiful." She said as she let Maura take her hand and pull her into the circle of their combined families.


	31. Always: Today, Tomorrow, and Forever

Chapter 31- Always: Today, Tomorrow, and Forever  
"Wow…" Frankie let out slow whistle as he stood back to admire his sister.  
"You can say that again." Maura's breath caught in her chest as she took in the sight of Jane in a tailored tuxedo. Her eyes swept over the tall, lean form standing before her until she found herself meeting the tailor's eyes over Jane's shoulder. He gave her a wink and she smiled at him and their shared secret.  
"Absolutely." Rocky, the tailor crowed as he stepped closer to Jane. He ran his hand across her shoulders and then down her arms silently taking notes on what he needed to alter before it was a perfect fit.  
"Yeah?" Jane turned towards the full-length mirror to admire herself.  
"Yeah." Maura moved to stand behind Jane so she could slip her arms around a slim waist. Watching their reflection carefully, Maura pulled on the front of Jane's shirt to adjust it slightly. "You've got a Marlene Dietrich thing going on here." She said as she gave the shirt one last tug before reaching up to adjust the bowtie at Jane's neck.  
"You got that right." The flamboyant tailor gave Maura a pat on the back as he walked past them in Frankie's direction. "Come on young man, let's find you a vest to compliment the color of your girl’s dress." He waved his hands in the direction he wanted Frankie to go. As they started to leave, Rocky looked over his shoulder and winked. "Marlene Dietrich indeed." He said with a flourish as he left them alone.  
"And who is Marlene Dietrich?" Jane asked as she caught the smaller hands in her own to keep them from wandering any more than they already were.  
"Hmmm, who is Marlene Dietrich?" Maura mused as she moved around to face Jane, finding herself in the circle of strong arms. "Well, you could say she was one of the most glamorous movie stars in the 30's and 40's. More like a femme fatale…. Some would say the original femme fatale." She reached up to run her fingers along Jane's cheek. "Almost otherworldly I suppose."  
"Ah-huh…" Jane linked her fingers behind Maura's back to hold her in place.  
"Oh…yes." Maura nodded enthusiastically. "Her style was classically androgynous, stunningly androgynous I would say. In fact, her formidable sex appeal stemmed from the fact that she seemed just as comfortable in tuxedo's and men's suits as she did in an evening gown."  
"You don't say." Jane tilted her head back just enough so she could peer down. She watched as Maura continued to trace her fingertips along her jaw.  
"I do say." Maura's eyes dropped down to study the bowtie Jane was wearing. "Men and women were virtually helpless under her spell and sex appeal."  
"Men and women?" Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"She was well known for her sexual prowess. Legendary for her affairs with both men and women, something she never tried to hide." Maura continued to study the bowtie as she contemplated her next words. "You remind me a little of her persona." She peered up at Jane through light colored lashes as her fingers stopped their exploration of Jane's face.  
"Her persona?" Jane frowned slightly as she tried to understand what Maura was saying.  
"Ah-huh…" Maura sighed as she mimicked Jane's response from earlier. She watched as Jane swallowed hard at what she was saying. Her fingers moved down to gently pull on the bowtie. She smiled as she watched it unravel to reveal the skin at the hollow of Jane's throat. "You my dear...are stunningly androgynous." Pushing the open collar away from Jane's throat, Maura lifted on her toes to place a soft kiss on the skin that was revealed. "You can be both passive and dominating." Her lips traced a pattern up Jane's neck and under her jaw. "Both masculine and feminine." As her mouth moved to hover over Jane's slightly parted lips, she smiled before continuing. "She was exquisite. You…are exquisite."  
The words carried to Jane on a warm breath that caressed her mouth just before she felt Maura kiss her. The force of the kiss made her feel dizzy and she pulled Maura closer, tightening her hold for some stability.  
"And don't forget that voice." Rocky's interruption caused both Jane and Maura to jump before quickly separating. "Don't stop on my account darlings." He waved his hands at them to indicate what he was talking about. "I just need to borrow Cary Grant here." He nodded his head in Maura's direction.  
"Are you insinuating that I am Cary Grant?" Maura tilted her head and gave him a confused look.  
"I suppose Greta Garbo would be more appropriate." He grinned at her. "If you don't mind Marlene, I need to borrow Greta while you slip into something a little more comfortable."  
"Greta Garbo huh…?" Jane pulled Maura back into the circle of her arms again. "I was wondering why you wanted me to try on this tux."  
"I could help you untry it…" Maura winked knowingly.  
"Okay, we'll have none of that." Rocky reached out to grab Maura by the arm to pull her along. "I don't run that type of establishment." He huffed impatiently, but winked over his shoulder at Jane to let her know he was only teasing. "It seems as if Junior wants your opinion on which vest he should choose."  
"Junior?" Jane's eyebrows knit into a look of confusion as she watched them walk away.  
"I think he means Frankie, Jane." Maura couldn't stop herself from giggling.  
"Two tall drinks of water, jet black hair, soulful, brown eyes…twins…" Rocky was mumbling as his voice trailed off and finally disappeared leaving Jane standing alone in the lobby of the dressing room.  
"Hmmm…." Jane turned back to look at herself one more time in the full-length mirror. "Exquisite, huh?" She smiled at herself as her eyes swept up over the tall, lean figure staring back at her. When her eyes caught the open collar of her shirt, she could feel a blush warm her cheeks as her thoughts turned to the feeling of Maura's mouth. 'She knew exactly what she was doing when she asked me to try this thing on. She's way too good at stoking the fire. Damn do we need some alone time.' Jane thought to herself as she took one last look before heading to the dressing room to change.  
"Alrighty little lady, I've done everything you've asked me to." Rocky smiled over at Maura as they waited for the 'twins' as he had dubbed Jane and Frankie. "It's been all taken care of. I added the residual amount to your account."  
"Thank you Rocky, I really appreciate this." Maura spoked quietly. She didn't want Frankie or Jane to know that she had decided to pay for whatever Frankie couldn't afford. "She really did look good, didn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes my dear, you're just lucky I'm open minded enough to have women's tux's in my inventory." He said without looking up as he finished writing something down on a piece of paper. "So, you and Marlene Dietrich huh?" He finally looked up and wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner.  
Maura hadn't expected the question to cause her to blush, but for some reason she couldn't help it. With a crooked grin, she gave him an affirmative nod.  
"Well, I can't say I saw that one coming but welcome to the family." He pulled her into a hug and then started to laugh when she gave him a questioning look. "The gay family." He paused to look down at her. "You do know I'm gay, right?"  
"Um, yes…I kinda figured that out on my own." She smiled up at the man who had been tailoring her father's suits for as long as she could remember. His rugged good looks and muscular build had both men and women wondering 'is he or isn't he?'  
"You think that Junior there might be willing to switch hit?" He looked over as Frankie stepped out of the dressing room.  
"I think that would be a big 'no'." Maura gave him a gentle poke to the ribs with her elbow.  
"Well, it never hurts to ask." He let out a quick breath as he tried to move away from her so she couldn't hit him again.  
"Um, here's the money I've saved for the tux's. I hope it's enough." Frankie glanced nervously over his shoulder to see if Jane was approaching yet.  
"One hundred and eighty dollar's." Rocky counted out the money before smiling at Frankie. "Exactly what they cost." He gave Maura an inconspicuous wink. "I will have them ready for you on that Saturday."  
"'Kay…I really appreciate you keeping this a secret from Jane." Frankie let out a sigh of relief. He had saved as much as he could from his pizza parlor job and he was just thankful that it was enough. Their Ma had offered to help, but it was something he wanted to do on his own. "You don't think she's gonna be mad about this, do you?" He turned worried eyes towards Maura who smiled back at him.  
"I think what you're doing is wonderful and I'm sure she'll feel the same way." Maura placed her hand on his arm reassuringly.  
"Well, you know how much she likes surprises." Frankie shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can safely say that Jane is definitely warming up to surprises." Maura said with a confidence that had Rocky laughing out loud and Frankie looking confused.  
"What's so funny?" Jane asked as she entered the room. She looked at Frankie and then Maura before looking at Rocky.  
"Nothing darling." Rocky tried to contain his laughter as he wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulder. "Have I ever told about the time I tailored a suit for Muhamad Ali?" He asked as he led Jane away from Frankie and Maura.  
"Um…no…" Jane said as she let Rocky lead her away from her brother and girlfriend.  
"That was close." Maura let out a breath as she watched Jane being led away.  
"I think she's got some sort of radar so whenever someone says her name, she appears out of nowhere like Batman or something." Frankie mused.  
"Radar? I think it's more like telepathy…" Maura considered.  
"Really Maura?" Frankie gave her an exasperated sigh.  
"Or Batman, Batman is a good comparison." Maura shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.  
"Come on, we've got a ballgame to play this afternoon." He said with a roll of his eyes as he threw his arm over her shoulders and leading her in the same direction Rocky and Jane had gone.

 

***  
A warm trickle of sweat rolled down the back of Jane's neck as she sat down on the bench in front of her locker. It had been an unseasonably warm day and the late afternoon sun had beat down on her relentlessly as she had taken most of her frustrations out on the baseball field. It was always the same o'l song and dance when it came to her and Maura; they never seemed to have enough alone time together. And to add insult to injury, they had made the playoffs which would mean even more time away from each other.  
With a frustrated sigh, she threw her glove against the closed locker before resting her elbows on her knees. "Fucking playoffs…" She growled as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.  
"Feeling restless?" A familiar voice Jane hadn't heard in a few years asked from far too close behind her.  
"Um, Susan. It's been awhile." Jane shifted nervously when she felt the other girl come to stand behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled in warning causing goosebumps to race down her arms.  
"That it has Jane." Susan sighed as her hands came to rest on Jane's shoulders.  
Jane tensed immediately at the foreign touch and gave a little shrug to loosen the grip. "What do you want Susan?" Jane half turned to look at the tall blonde. Her ire was piqued at the memory of Frankie telling her that he thought Susan had been harassing Maura.  
"Just trying to be friendly and offer my congratulations on making the playoffs." Susan attempted to placate Jane's sullen mood with niceties.  
"I don't know why, but something gives me the impression you're looking for something more." Jane scowled up at blue eyes that seemed to be smoldering. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen this look in Susan's eyes before or if she was just now recognizing it for what it was, desire.  
"You seem frustrated Jane. What's wrong, your little nerdy girlfriend not fulfilling your needs?" Susan smirked down at Jane's surprised expression.  
"What…?" Jane struggled to find something to say.  
"Come on…" Susan drawled as she moved to startle the bench next to Jane. "Why didn't anything ever happen between us?" Her icy blue eyes softened slightly as she studied Jane's expression looking for an answer.  
"I guess 'cause I just don't like you that way." Jane tried to find something, anything to deter Susan's slow advance.  
"Really? I find that hard to believe. Are you telling me that you never, ever…" Susan leaned close to Jane so her lips were mere inches away from Jane's ear. "Ever…thought about it?"  
"Um…" Jane stammered as her face turned bright red. Susan had moved so close that Jane could now smell the light perfume that seemed to engulf her. A sick feeling twisted in her stomach as her body realized it wasn't Maura. "No…"  
"I don't believe you." Susan closed the distance and placed a hot, wet kiss against Jane's neck.  
When Jane felt the searing touch of Susan's lips on her skin, she pulled away as if she had been burned. Her breath was coming fast and hard as she fought to slow it down.  
"Okay, I see how it's gonna to be." Susan frowned up at Jane who was now standing over her breathing heavily. "But you know it won't last. Look me up when she breaks your heart…for you, I could learn to like sloppy seconds."  
"Why now?" Jane's voice was breathless as she tried to bring her trembling body back under control.  
"Why not?" Susan sneered as she stood to leave. When she saw the sincere expression on Jane's face she decided to elaborate. "I suppose the challenge intrigues me."  
"I won't hurt her. I'd never betray her like that." Jane's anger was beginning to show itself as she started to clench and unclench her fists.  
Susan silently studied the firm resolve on Jane's face and gave her a nod. As she approached the door, she had a sudden streak of courage and turned to look over her shoulder. "We'll see about that." She threw a suggestive wink in Jane's direction before disappearing around the corner.  
"What the actual fuck!" Jane spun around and punched the locker door. To slow her breathing and rapid heartbeat, she leaned her forehead against the cool metal. A wave of relief washed over her when she smelled something more familiar to her heart. With bated breath, she waited for the touch she knew would calm the storm that was brewing deep within her.  
"Thank you." Maura's voice was barely a whisper as she put her hands on Jane's hips. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned her forehead to rest between Jane's shoulder blades.  
"Why are you thanking me Maura?" Jane ground herself further into the metal locker seeking to find the coolness that had disappeared under her hot skin.  
"I'm thanking you Jane…" Maura's hands moved around Jane's waist to clasp over her stomach. "For loving me enough to say 'no'." She gave Jane a gentle squeeze.  
"You heard?" Jane asked, sadness tainting her voice. She could feel Maura nodding against her back as silence filled the air around them. When the only sound was their breathing, Jane decided she needed to say something to cut through the quiet. "I'm sorry."  
It hadn't taken Maura by surprise to find that Jane wasn't alone in the locker room. She had seen Susan Rodgers follow Jane as she left the field in search of a cool shower after winning the game. It hadn't even surprised her to hear Susan's words as they floated to her in the dark hallway as she listened to the conversation she wasn't meant to hear. What had surprised her was the conviction in Jane's voice when she told Susan she would never hurt or betray Maura.  
For the moment, Maura was content to just hold onto Jane taking comfort in the warmth that radiated between them. But as she stood there with her arms wrapped around her home, she had the sudden urge to conquer and claim the body that was currently pressed against her own. The urge was so strong that it almost took her breath away. She had never felt anything like it before and it caused her to feel lightheaded. Her posture immediately turned tense as she struggled with the new feeling that was racing through her veins.  
Jane felt the immediate change in Maura when the smaller body that had been nestled against hers abruptly tensed. At first she thought it was anger that had caused Maura to withdraw sending tremors throughout her body and into Jane's. But then she felt soft, warm lips moving up the back of her neck and around to her ear.  
"Put your hands on the locker…" Maura whispered into Jane's ear when she felt Jane reach down to give her a reassuring touch on the arm.  
"Maura, what are you…" Jane started to say but stopped when she felt Maura's hands slowly moving her own to rest palm down against the locker.  
"Just do it…" Maura's voice held a commanding tone that Jane had never heard before. She threaded their fingers together before pressing herself firmly against Jane's back. "I need to touch you Jane. I need to feel you." After a gentle, reassuring squeeze, Maura released Jane's hands. For the first time, she didn't wait for Jane's consent as her hands began moving over Jane's body, seeking out the heat of her skin.  
Jane looked down when she felt Maura's hands begin tugging at her jersey, untucking it from her pants with an urgency she had never experienced before. "Maura…?" The name fell from her lips on a soft sigh when she felt warm hands move under her shirt claiming her.  
"Tell me you belong to me." Maura's voice was breathless as her fingers pushed Jane's sports bra up and over her breasts so she could map out the contours and curves with the palms of her hands.  
"Oh my God, Maura…" Jane gasped before sucking in a quick breath when she felt the palms of Maura's hands travel over her skin. Even though Maura's touch was insistent and demanding, there was still a gentleness in each stroke. Jane suddenly felt as if she was being worshiped as Maura's hands continued to graze along her breasts.  
"Please Jane…" Maura's breath was hot in Jane's ear. "Tell me…"  
"I'm yours Maura, always." Jane struggled to speak when she felt warm lips envelope her earlobe before a gentle nip followed.  
Maura's breathing became uneven as her right hand made a slow decent down Jane's stomach only stopping when she met the elastic waistband of Jane's athletic boxer shorts. Slipping a finger between Jane's warm skin and the cool elastic, she moved back and forth along the silky, smooth expanse of skin she found there.  
"Do you want me to take you here…now?" Maura growled against the crook of Jane's neck. When she felt Jane's hips jerk in response, she smiled against the hot skin her lips were pressed against. "I'll take that as a yes." Her voice become a low purr as her hand dipped down further. When a moan filled her ears, she wasn't sure if it had come from her or Jane and she didn't care. It wasn't until she felt the abundance of Jane's need coating her fingers that she recognized the moan as her own.  
"Yessss…." Jane pushed herself against Maura's fingers as they began a slow exploration. All the frustration she had been feeling earlier was beginning to drain from her body as Maura's movements carried her along a wave of pleasure that was quickly consuming her. When she no longer felt Maura moving over her, but within her, Jane couldn't stop herself from following the rhythm that Maura set with each quickening thrust. Before she knew what was happening, Jane found herself being pushed up against the locker, pinned between hard metal and Maura's soft body. When her legs began to shake, she was suddenly grateful to have a place to rest against.  
It had been the shaking of Jane's legs that caused Maura to push her up the lockers. She dropped her left arm down to wrap around Jane's waist to help support her. As their movements became more frantic, Maura could feel the moment that Jane's world tipped, pushing her over the edge.  
Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Jane was practically clawing at the metal locker she was pressed against in an effort to stay upright. When her world exploded into a million pieces of light that scattered behind her close lids, Jane knew that each piece was tattooed with Maura's name.  
"Maura…Maura…Maura…" The name floated on the air like a prayer, a mantra of peace as Jane's body slowly came back to her. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was still pressed against the locker but Maura had both arms wrapped around her, holding her up. She could also feel that Maura had her forehead pressed between her shoulder blades again and she was trembling. "Hey…what's wrong?" Jane moved to turn around until she was facing Maura. She didn't have a chance to see the tears that were rolling down Maura's cheeks because Maura buried her face against her chest.  
When Maura felt Jane's movement to turn around, she hugged her tighter and buried her face against Jane's chest so Jane couldn't see her tears. She could feel Jane's hands making circles on her back in an effort to soothe and it caused the tears to come faster.  
"Maura, sweet heart…why are you crying?" When Jane felt hot wet tears seep through her shirt, she pushed away just enough to force Maura to look at her. Her heart almost broke when she saw guilt and shame shinning back at her in the depths of hazel-green.  
"I'm sorry." Maura moved to bury her face against Jane's chest again. She couldn't bring herself to look Jane in the eyes.  
"I don't understand. Why are you sorry?" Jane placed her chin on top of Maura's head and continued to rub her back.  
"I don't know what came over me, I just…just needed…" Maura's voice trailed off as words began to fail her.  
"You needed what Maura? You needed to feel me…claim me?" Jane asked with an understanding that Maura hadn't expected.  
"I've never felt that way before…an all-consuming need to conquer." Maura finally brought her eyes back up to look into Jane's. She was met with a knowing smile and an understanding nod.  
"I think I can understand. I would feel the same way if I had been in your position. But…" Jane cupped Maura's cheek in her left hand and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had finally slowed. "I liked it Maura. It felt good to let myself go like that, allowing myself to fall, knowing that you would catch me. It was exciting."  
"Yeah?" Maura sighed. "I didn't scare you?"  
"Nah…" Jane shrugged her shoulders. "In fact, I kinda like it when you take the reins…it's…" She bent her head to kiss Maura.  
"It's what Jane?" Maura pulled back to ask, her curiosity piqued.  
"It's exhilarating." Jane smiled down at the surprised look on Maura's face. "I know fancy words too." She cocked an eyebrow at Maura's crooked grin.  
"I have no doubt." Maura shifted so she could nestle her face against Jane's chest again. "It's just that it scared me a little. I didn't feel like myself, but at the same time I did. I've never lost control like that before."  
"Well…" Jane gave Maura a gentle squeeze. "Welcome to the human race. Now, I think we could both use a quick shower. Care to join me?"  
"Um'kay…" Maura mumbled as she let Jane lead her to the showers.  
***

When Jane and Maura emerged from the locker rooms, both had wet hair and it was something that didn't go unnoticed by Giovanni and Frankie who waited outside for them.  
"Did you two just?" Giovanni started to ask but found himself gasping for air when Jane's elbow met his stomach.  
"Shut up Gio…" Jane growled through clenched teeth.  
"Um, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to come have pizza with us." Frankie pulled his hat down further over his eyes to try to hide the blush at Giovanni's implication.  
"Yeah, I wanted you to meet my girlfriend." Giovanni bent over to catch his breath. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" He asked as he attempted to right himself to find Jane giving him an amused grin.  
"Pizza sounds good. I'm hungry." Maura pushed past Jane and Giovanni towards Frankie.  
"Don't even think about it." Jane glared at Giovanni who was grinning at her in a knowing way.  
Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Giovanni couldn't contain his laughter as he followed Jane who was following a safe distance behind Maura and Frankie. "Wouldn't dream of it." He bumped Jane's shoulder in a playful manner. "Or maybe I would." The words were followed by a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
"You're such a dog." Jane gave him a light shove before joining in on his laughter.  
"I can't wait for you to meet Marti. She's really great." Giovanni said excitedly as he took a chance and wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulder.  
"That wouldn't be Martina Stevens, would it?" Jane gave him a sideways glance.  
A huge smile filled Giovanni's face as he pulled Jane closer so he could place a kiss on her forehead. "You wouldn't be jealous, now would you?" He joked.  
"Um, no…have you met Maura?" Jane pulled away to give him a surprised look. Even though Marti Stevens was considered one hell of a catch by pretty much every guy she knew, she didn't compare in any way to Maura. Sure, she was blonde and curvy in all the right places, but when Jane thought about it, Marti couldn't stand up to Maura's classic beauty, no one could.  
"You got me there Jeanie." Giovanni laughed again. "But still, I want her to meet one of my best friends."  
"Aw, gettin' sentimental on me old man?" Jane asked as she watched Maura walking side by side with Frankie. Her eyes followed the slight sway of full hips as an image of what they had done in the shower flashed through her mind. The blush came over her so quickly that she didn't have a chance to turn away from Giovanni.  
"You did, didn't you!" He started to gloat triumphantly before finding himself at a loss for breath as Jane's elbow found its mark yet again.  
***

"So, like I was sayin', her ti…" Giovanni started to say but was interrupted when Jane leaned over the table and slapped her hand over his mouth to stop him.  
"Whoa there Gio." Jane was shaking her head vigorously. "Don't want to hear that..."  
"What? I was just tellin' ya how great Marti's ti…" He attempted again to get his point across but instead had to dodge a piece of pizza crust that had been launched in his direction. "Hey, what's wrong with you? I thought since we're playing on the same team now, we could talk about things like this, since you can appreciate…ya know…" He shrugged his shoulder as she glared at him indignantly.  
"Look, I can appreciate a lot. I just don't like it when you talk like that. It's disrespectful." Jane glanced over her shoulder to where Marti and Maura were standing over the juke box trying to make a selection.  
"Yeah well, Marti likes it when I talk like that." He lifted an eyebrow as a thought came to him. "Don't you guys…ya know…talk dirty to each other?"  
"I am so not having this conversation with you Gio." Jane leaned back and crossed her arms. She was silently praying that Maura would return to their table to rescue her.  
"Come on Janie, don't be so friggin' uptight." Giovanni mimicked Jane's posture by crossing his arms. He gave her a stern look before smiling at her. "Girls like it when you tell them what you like, what you want."  
Jane could feel her face growing hot with the blush that racing furiously up her neck and across her face. She clenched her jaw a few times as she tried to think about what to say next. The way that Giovanni was eyeing her made her nervous causing her temper to begin to boil.  
"I'm not uptight." She ground out the words through her clenched teeth. "What Maura and I do…alone…together is not something that I am willing to discuss, end of story."  
"Yeah, whatever." Giovanni waved his hand at her dismissively. "But I'm tellin' ya, its one sure fire way to get your girl all hot and bothered."  
The anger radiating off Jane reached Maura like waves in a riptide. She could feel the pull in Jane's direction and did not fight it as she felt herself gravitating back to the table. Giovanni had a slightly smug look on his face as both he and Jane stared each other down in what looked like a standoff. Marti followed close behind her as she too sensed a change in the space between Jane and Giovanni. The air seemed to crackle with an intensity that had Maura reluctant to approach but when she saw Jane's face turning red, she knew she had to intervene.  
"What's a sure-fire way to get me hot and bothered?" Marti slipped into the booth next to Giovanni, snuggling close to him.  
"When I talk dirty to ya." Giovanni slipped his arm around Marti's waist.  
Maura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked from Giovanni to Jane who was slipping down further into the booth. As she sat down next to Jane, she was careful not to touch her just yet as she turned her attention back to a very confident Giovanni and a slightly embarrassed Marti.  
The subject of Jane and Giovanni's conversation took Marti by surprise and she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. She wasn't exactly sure why Giovanni would be talking to Jane about what they did in private. It seemed like a strange subject for him to bring up with another girl, especially when that girl looked like she wanted to slide under the table and out of sight.  
"Don't be such a guy Gio." Marti gave him a slight shove with her shoulder. She decided that humor would be the best way to deal with the palpable tension that had settled over the table. "I am sure Jane and Maura don't want to hear all about our sex life." She said trying to smile at them both.  
"I was just trying to help Maura." Giovanni tried to plead his case to Maura with an innocent smile. "She can be so friggin' uptight sometimes." He said nonchalantly as he tilted his head towards Jane.  
"I…am…not…UPTIGHT!" Jane glared across the table at him as her temper reached its peak.  
When Maura took Jane's hand under the table to calm her, she found that it was clenched into a tight fist. Wrapping her hand over Jane's, she gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze.  
"I can confirm that." Maura chimed in without thinking.  
The response caused Giovanni to laugh as he nodded enthusiastically towards Maura. "I guess if anyone would know, it would be you." He grinned.  
"Yes, well, as you know, I speak from experience." Maura leveled her gaze at Giovanni, daring to say something else.  
"Alright, alright, I concede." He surrendered under Maura's stern stare. Teasing Jane was one thing, but getting Maura riled up was a no-win situation for him and he knew better. "I was just having some fun." He gave Jane quick wink.  
Marti watched the exchange between Giovanni and Maura with curiosity. She could see that Jane was seething with anger, but when she saw Maura shift slightly, Jane's anger seemed to abate. But she had to admit that the conversation was weird and went over her head. "Look, I think you a need time out." She tried to pull Giovanni out of the booth. "I can see that Jane is just about ready to leap over the table and strangle you and I kinda like having you around."  
"Okay, go crash Frankie and Cindy's table." He pointed over at the table he was referring to. "I'll be right behind you."  
Marti glanced from Giovanni to Jane before finally settling on Maura's reassuring smile. With a nod of her head and a little wave she left them alone.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I got you all pissed off Janie, but sometimes you make it too easy. Peace?" He held up his hand in a silent offer of surrender.  
Jane just glared at him, not yet willing to let him off the hook but when she felt Maura give her hand a quick squeeze, she couldn't stay angry. Taking a deep, cleansing breath she gave him a quick nod but didn't say anything.  
"You should know better Giovanni." Maura scolded. She was more than a little irritated by Giovanni's teasing.  
With a shrug of the shoulders and a crooked grin Giovanni nodded at Maura. "'Kay, we good here?" He tapped the space on the table between them with his knuckles for emphasis.  
"Yeah, we will be." Maura chanced a glance at Jane who was less slumped in her seat and slowly getting back to her natural color.  
"Later babes." He tossed over shoulder in a last-ditch effort to be funny as he exited the booth.  
All Maura could do was roll her eyes as she watched him saunter off away from their table. "Feel like talking about it?" She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she and Jane were finally alone. When Jane gave her noncommittal shrug, she leaned closer so their arms touched. "Come on, try me."  
"It's stupid." Jane let out a frustrated huff.  
"It's not stupid if it upsets you." Maura pressed her arm closer to Jane to offer her comfort.  
"Yeah, well it’s stupid, but Giovanni started talking about Marti…" Jane's voice trailed off as she struggled to explain.  
"What was he saying?" Maura tried to carefully draw out the answer from Jane.  
"You know, stuff about her body." Jane looked away and bit down on her lip as she continued to struggle with her words. "He was gonna us the 'T' word."  
Maura was surprised to see that Jane's cheeks had become flushed as she struggled to speak. "I'm not sure what word you are referring to Jane." Her question was slightly exasperated.  
"The word I'm referring to Maura…" Jane had a serious expression on her face as she continued. "Is…tits…"  
The last word was whispered so quietly that Maura had to strain to hear it. When it registered what Jane had said, Maura tilted her head to regard Jane thoughtfully. "And that…word…bothers you?"  
"Um, yeah." Jane nervously ran her hand over the back of her neck, not at all sure why she had let Giovanni get her.  
"It's just a word Jane. Why does it bother you?" Maura inquired as she continued to regard Jane.  
"Donknow…it just sounds so…cheap…disrespectful." Jane looked down at the table top, letting out a heavy sigh.  
"And then he asked you about…talking dirty." Maura ventured as she started to put the pieces together. Even though Jane had learned to open herself up to Maura in their shared intimacy, there was still one area that left Jane flustered and it had to do with her inability to use words. When Jane gave a weak nod, Maura let out a sigh of relief at finally understanding. "Do you think it bothers me that you're not as uninhibited with your voice as I am?"  
"Maybe…" Jane's voice was filled with uncertainty. "He said girl's like that kinda thing. Do you?"  
Maura took a moment to think about her answer because she knew she had to be careful what she said. To buy herself some time, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to think of just the right thing to say. She wasn't used to seeing Jane's lack of confidence and it bothered her to think she wasn't confident when it came to their relationship.  
"What I like Jane, is the way you tell me love me…with these…" Maura took Jane's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers before she leaned closer to whisper in Jane's ear. "And with your lips every time you kiss me…taste me…" She was quickly becoming breathless as she continued to whisper in Jane's ear. "I love everything about you my sweet Jane. When you're ready…the words will come and it will be something new to discover together. Until then, don't let what anyone else tells you bother you."  
The feeling of Maura's warm breath against her ear had Jane melting back into the soft vinyl seat of the booth they were sharing. Hearing what Maura was saying caused a wave of relief to crash over her as Maura's words continued to soothe.  
"I don't know why I let it bother me. It's not like I don't hear stuff like when I'm around the guys on the team. It's just…" Jane hesitated but continued when Maura gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It just doesn't feel right to talk to you or about you using those kinds of words."  
Maura found it kind of endearing that Jane was hesitant to use certain words, especially when she already had such a colored vocabulary. It still surprised her that Jane could be such a paradox of contradictions sometimes. "How chivalrous of you Jane, but remember…talking to me when we are alone is different than talking about me behind my back."  
Regarding Maura thoughtfully for second Jane realized that she was right, there was a difference between talking to and talking about someone. "How'd you get so smart?" She leaned her head against Maura's shoulder seeking comfort in the warmth she found there.  
"Some say I come by it naturally." Maura chuckled lightly. When Jane put her head down on her shoulder, Maura felt the tension quickly drain away. "But if you want to know the truth, I kinda think I'm learning as we go."  
"Yeah but it makes for one hell of a learning curve, don't it?" Jane sat up straighter and gave Maura a little nudge. "What say we get out here. I think I'm in need of some more private tutoring."  
"You know you can be such a guy sometimes." Maura joked as she gave Jane a gentle poke to the ribs with her elbow. "But yeah, I think it's time we evened up that learning curve." Taking Jane's hand, Maura pulled her up from the booth with a quick tug. She smiled when Jane gave her a wink before leading her through the crowd of teenagers that filled the small pizza parlor towards the exit. As she followed, butterflies danced around in her stomach at the thought of things to come; today, tomorrow, and forever.


	32. Tonight

Chapter 32- Tonight  
Crossing her arms, Jane stood back and frowned down at the black garment bag that lay across her bed. She should have known something was up the minute Frankie knocked on her door, shoved the garment bag at her, and hightailed it back to his room without saying a word.  
She already knew what was inside the bag, the logo and name of Rocky's store was emblazoned across the front with the same type of flourish that made his personality stand out. The idea of wearing the tux intrigued her but it also left her feeling uncertain as she faced yet another surprise, so instead she just stood back and stared.  
"What are you doing sweetheart?" Angela leaned against the open-door frame and watched Jane. She had noticed right away the stiff set of Jane's shoulders.  
"Just wonderin'…" Jane sighed as she uncrossed her arms, looking over her shoulder at her mother.  
"Wonderin' about what?" Angela stepped further into the room. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she wondered what lay beneath the confines of the garment bag that Frankie had brought home. She had seen the tuxedo he was going to wear, but she had yet to see what Jane was going to wear.  
"About what little scheme Frankie and Maura have come up with to piss me off." Jane's brow furrowed into a frown again at the thought of being angry with Maura. She didn't want to be angry, not really, but this whole secret thing was starting to get on her nerves.  
"Why do you assume you're going to be angry?" Angela gave Jane a sideways glance, not sure if she wanted to see the expression on Jane's face. She was relieved to see the frown soften into a pensive smile as she watched Jane's ire abate.  
"Don'know, call it a hunch." The small smile that creased her lips couldn't be contained as she thought about the look in Maura's eyes when she had tried on the tuxedo. As she stood there thinking about Maura, a different thought muscled its way to the forefront of her mind. "It's prom night…isn't it." She turned to Angela for confirmation. When she didn't get an answer in return, she started to get angry again. "Damn…I told Frankie I wasn't going…" Her temper was on the verge of a complete melt down.  
"Hey, before you go and have a full-blown tantrum, I think you should know something." Angela crossed her arms and glared at Jane, giving her the best 'I'm the Mom' look she could.  
With her anger barely contained, Jane huffed and tried to emulate her mother by crossing her arms and giving the best glare she could. "What?" She all but growled through clenched teeth.  
"Frankie doesn't expect you to go to the prom, at least not the one at school." Angela sighed before uncrossing her arms to try another tactic.  
"What's that suppose'ta mean?" Jane arched an eyebrow in question as she too relaxed her posture.  
"W-e-l-l…" Angela drew out the word as a stalling tactic. "Your brother has made arrangements for you and Maura to spend the evening with friends tonight. He has come up with his own version of prom for you."  
"I can't let him miss his prom, he'll regret it in the long run." Jane tried to reason.  
"The only thing that could cause him to regret missing it would be if you made him regret it." Angela held up her hand to stop Jane from interrupting before trying to explain. "What I am trying to tell you Janie is that your brother loves you. He didn't want to celebrate this night without you, so he made sure he didn't have to. Just accept it for what it is…a gift."  
Jane's frown transformed into a sheepish grin as she felt the first strains of anticipation warm her heart. In that moment, she realized that she had indeed wanted to feel the excitement that going to prom elicited in most teenagers.  
"Um, yeah…okay." Jane ran her fingers through her hair, only stopping when she found her hand tangled in the unruly curls. "Let me guess, Maura knew about it, didn't she?"  
"I think she may have had a little something to do with the planning. I suppose she also had something to do with what's in that garment bag." Angela couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "What's in the garment bag Jane?"  
"Hummm…that would my tuxedo Ma." Jane's cheeks colored slightly as she recalled the things that Maura had said to her when she tried it on.  
"Wow…" Angela reached down to run her fingers along the zipper. "May I?" She asked without looking at Jane.  
"Yeah, go ahead." Jane answered. She was surprised her mother was accepting the idea of her wearing a tux so readily.  
Angela let out a long, slow whistle as she pulled the zipper down to reveal the black jacket framing the stark white shirt underneath. Peering over Angela's shoulder, Jane's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. The black bow tie she had tried on was now replaced with one that was green. She rested her chin on her mother's shoulder as she studied the soft green that reminded her of the green that swam around within the depths of Maura's hazel eyes. As Angela pulled the jacket open, a vest the same color as the bow tie was revealed.  
"It's beautiful and I am sure you look incredible in it." Angela reached up to give Jane's cheek a gentle pat. "I like the green. It looks like clover."  
"It reminds me of the green in Maura's eyes." Jane let out a breath when she felt her mother's warm hand on her cheek.  
"You've got it bad my dear." Angela's body shock slightly as she gently laughed at her daughter's predicament.  
"Does it upset you cuz I'm not wearing a dress?" Jane rested her chin on Angela's shoulder to seek out some reassurance.  
"Um…no." Angela turned slightly to smile at Jane, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" Pulling back so she could see her mother better, Jane wasn't sure she was ready to hear what her mother had to say.  
"Maura promised me that I could go shopping to help pick out your dress for the ballet." Angela couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
The smile was infectious and Jane couldn't bring herself to be angry. She put her chin back on Angela's shoulder before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and giving her a gentle hug. "I guess I don't have much say in this, do I?" She let out a huff.  
"What can I say? You're whipped." Angela placed her hands on top of Jane's resting on her stomach.  
"Hey, you're suppose'ta be on my side Ma." Jane laughed.  
"Sorry, but being allowed to partake in dress shopping kinda causes me to turn a blind eye." Angela closed her eyes and allowed herself to absorb the warmth of Jane's hug. It wasn't every day that Jane opened herself to being affectionate, so Angela was going to enjoy every minute.  
"Yeah, I see how it's gonna be." Jane continued to laugh before letting her mother go. "I guess I should shower and get ready."  
"I suppose it is about that time." Angela sighed as she ran her fingers along the satiny material of the vest. She had an overwhelming feeling of loss in that moment as she realized that so much had changed over the year. It wasn't Jane's relationship with Maura that had her feeling sad, but the fact that Jane was growing up and would eventually be leaving for school. 'Well, I've still got Frankie and Tommy…' She sighed to herself as she watched Jane gathering her things before leaving Angela alone with her thoughts.  
***

"You look beautiful." Jane's husky voice whispered in Maura's ear as they posed for pictures. "I can't wait to get you alone."  
The whispered words tickled Maua's ear as she shifted just enough out of Jane's grasp that she could no longer feel Jane's body heat melting into her own. She was doing her best to keep a smile on her face as Jane continued to move against her in the most delicious way causing her heart to race and her palms to sweat. As a last effort, she looked up at Jane with pleading eyes wordless asking her to have mercy on her.  
"Let's get one with all four of you." Angela directed the four teenagers to stand side by side so she could take a picture. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she watched Jane and Frankie standing next to each other, arms around their girlfriends, and beaming happiness.  
"Alright Ma, we gotta go. Carly's waiting on us." Frankie started ushering them towards the door and the black limo that awaited them outside.  
"Wow…nice." Jane said from the porch as she noticed the limo.  
"It is one of my mother's contributions for the evening." Maura held onto Jane's hand, her grip tight as she did her best not to swoon at Jane's appearance. She had seen her in the tux before, but something about the cut of it, the way it accentuated Jane's curves, the way it showed off the swell of her breasts had Maura flustered. Rocky had outdone himself and Maura decided she needed to send him a gift basket or something, anything to thank him.  
"What is your contribution for the evening Maura?" Jane used that husky voice again as she attempted to fluster Maura yet again. She couldn't help herself, Maura was just way too cute when she was flustered.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Maura glanced up at Jane before giving her a gentle backhanded slap to her middle.  
"You look incredible in that dress." Jane quickly changed the subject as they moved toward the limo. "The green really brings out the color in your eyes…"  
Maura glanced down at the gown she was wearing and gave a slight shrug of her bare shoulders. "This old thing?" She feigned disinterest. "I picked it up at a second-hand store." It was true that she had picked it up at a second-hand store, but what she hadn't told Jane was that it was a vintage dress from the 30's and it had cost her a pretty penny. She reasoned that if Jane could look like Marlene Dietrich, then she could look and feel like Greta Garbo.  
"Second-hand huh?" Jane smiled as she slipped into the limo behind Maura.  
They sat on one side as they made room for Frankie and Cindy to follow before the door was closed on a waving Angela and Frank.  
"Whew, I never thought we'd get out of there." Frankie leaned back in the seat as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Don't look so nervous Frankie." Jane gave him a smug smile. "You got me this far." She held out her arms to indicated that she was there taking up space in the limo. "No turning back now."  
"Yeah, um…thanks for being a good sport about this Jane. I know how you feel about surprises." He leaned closer to Cindy as he sought out her comfort.  
"Yeah, well…I'm learning to like surprises." She gave Maura a gentle shoulder bump.  
"That dress is beautiful Cindy. It looks great on you." Maura attempted to change the subject as she felt her cheeks flush as she thought of the last time she had surprised Jane.  
"Oh, thank you, yours is beautiful too. That color really brings out the green in your eyes." Cindy sank back into Frankie's warmth as her eyes traveled from Maura to Jane. She hesitated as she looked at Jane, not sure if she should say what she was thinking. When Jane gave her a small smile, she decided she would. "You know, Frankie looks really good in his tux, but wow Jane you’re stunning."  
Jane's cheeks colored at the unexpected compliment causing her to give a crooked grin in response. Watching Frankie tilt his head slightly to give Cindy a surprised look, Jane couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
"Sorry sweetheart, but even a straight girl like me can appreciate all of…that." Cindy moved her hand in a sweeping motion to indicate Jane.  
The comment caused Jane to laugh harder and Frankie to give Maura a pleading look as if to ask her to rein in Jane's magnetism. It was when she felt Maura gently intertwine their fingers and give her hand a light squeeze that she leaned back into the comfort of Maura's body, but she couldn't wipe the grin from her face.  
***

"If you will all follow me." Giorgio, the owner of the small Italian restaurant led the group towards a staircase in the back. As he led them through the dining room, their appearance drew a few glances and even some outright stares.  
Letting go of Maura's hand as they made their way through the restaurant, Jane felt an uncomfortable twisting in her stomach brought on by the curious eyes of strangers. She reached up to pull the collar away from her throat as she tried to swallow. Her mouth was suddenly very dry and she realized that this was the reason why she hadn't wanted to go to prom in the first place. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her, but for some reason she did care about what people thought. Since her and Maura had been spending most of their time around family and friends, she never had to worry about what complete strangers thought. The uncomfortable feeling that started in the pit of her stomach caused a wave a nausea to wash over as the thought of having dinner surrounded by curious looks and stares started to get the better of her. She was quickly regretting her decision to give into Frankie and her mother.  
Maura felt a sudden loss when Jane let go of her hand, but she did not miss the look of sheer panic that flashed in Jane's eyes. Jane was doing her best to maintain her cool under the pressure of a room full of strangers and Maura realized that Jane thought they were going to eat in the dining room.  
"It's okay, we aren't staying in the dining room Jane." Maura spoked softly so only Jane could hear.  
The feeling of panic that had griped her abated when she heard Maura's words and found herself standing in front of a staircase. She let out a soft sigh in relief as she followed Maura up the stairs towards a garden terrace on the roof.  
It was a beautiful sight to behold as they stepped out onto the roof top causing the breath to catch in Jane's chest. The sky was a dusky grey with wisps of pink and red as the late afternoon sun dipped down past the horizon casting the city in a soft shadow. Small, white lights dotted the canopy overhead giving the illusion of stars or fireflies and there were candles everywhere casting their soft glow all around. A long table set for ten was sitting off to the side. It had a rustic appeal to it and Jane couldn't help but think that it looked like something she would see in Italy. It was Maura's gentle squeeze that brought her attention away from the sight before her. She looked down at the smile she had come to love and noticed that Maura was biting her bottom lip in that nervous way that made Jane weak at the knees.  
"Do you like it?" Maura worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she shyly looked up at Jane.  
With an enthusiastic nod, Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders. She looked over at Frankie when he stepped up beside her, a grin spreading across his face as he watched Jane's reaction.  
"Cindy, Ma, and I decorated with the help of Cindy's brother, Luc." He put his hand on Jane's shoulder and gave a little squeeze.  
"Wow, it's amazing." Jane sighed as she looked around trying to take everything in. She noticed a small decked in area that she suspected was about the size of a dance floor. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a turn table set up to the side. She could already hear the soft, melodic strains of classical music playing in the background. "Thank you Frankie." She let go of Maura to pull Frankie into a hug.  
Jane's sudden movement caught Frankie by surprise but it didn't take him long to accept the hug for what it was, pure gratitude.  
"Well, you know…I just wanted you and Maura to have a special night…I mean, something we could all share in." He said as he awkwardly patted her on the back before letting go. When they pulled back to look at each other, he thought he saw tears in her eyes before they were interrupted by Giovanni.  
"Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join?" Giovanni's loud, jovial voice carried over to where they were standing.  
"Hey Gio…" Jane mumbled as she stepped away from Frankie to bring her emotions under control. She was also still slightly put off by what had happened between them earlier in the week.  
Noticing the reserved way that Jane had greeted him, Giovanni felt the need to clear the air once and for all. Jane was one of his best friends and he hated to have her mad or 'irritated' as was the case.  
"Hey, can I talk to ya?" Giovanni slipped from Marti's hold to take Jane by the elbow and lead her away from the small gathered group.  
"Yeah…" Jane gave Maura a solemn look as she allowed Giovanni to lead her away.  
Once they were a safe distance away from everyone, Giovanni put a hand on each one of Jane's shoulders so she was forced to face him.  
"Okay, let's get one thing straight before I start. You look amazing in this tux." He tried to smile at her as he attempted to break the ice.  
"Thanks." Jane mumbled, not sure she liked where the conversation was heading.  
"I also just want to tell you that I am sorry for the way I acted the other day. It was brought to my attention that I may have crossed the line with the subject of our conversation." He sighed as he gave her a heartfelt smile.  
"Ya think…" She tilted her head as she gave him a stern look. It was all she could do not to cross her arms.  
"I guess I just forget sometimes. You're like…one of my best friends." He gave her a sheepish smile.  
With a loud exhale, Jane felt all the tension and anger leave her body as she looked into his sincere hazel eyes. His soft expression took her by surprise causing her to smile back. "I feel the same Gio, but you've really gotta learn to censor yourself sometimes. I do appreciate that you treat me like one of the guys, but when it comes down to it…I'm not."  
He shrugged his shoulders before giving her cheek a quick pat with his right hand. "I get it but having you to talk to keeps me from running my mouth off to everyone else. I guess I know you won't go talking behind my back or Marti's."  
"I've always got your back Gio and I suppose if you tone down the details…" She raised her eyebrow in question as she watched him earnestly shake his head. "You can always talk to me, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Maura."  
"Yeah, has anyone ever told you how hot you guys look together?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you're ever interested in adding a third person."  
"Gio…" Jane growled causing him to pull back and give her a guilty look.  
"Too soon?" He tried to smile.  
"We'll work on it, but I'll let Marti know if we're ever interested." She returned the favor by giving him a not so gentle pat. With an evil grin and wink, she left him with a stunned look on his face.  
"Hey, where was that attitude last week?" He shouted to her retreating back, but only got a shrug of her shoulders as a response.  
Maura watched Jane and Giovanni move away from the crowd to have a more private conversation. She tried to give Marti a friendly smile and felt herself bristle slightly when Marti moved to stand next to her.  
"Um…look, I'm sorry about what Gio was saying to Jane. I didn't realize you two were…um…" Marti shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Yes, we're together." Maura wasn't sure why but she was suddenly annoyed that she had to make small talk in Jane's absence.  
"I told him he needed to apologize to Jane and I'd like to extend the same to you." Marti seemed uncomfortable as she continued to fidget.  
"Thank you. I’m sure Jane will appreciate the apology from Giovanni. She considers him a good friend." Maura let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw Jane making her way back over.  
"Well, um…thanks for including us tonight." Marti mumbled as she watched Jane stroll their direction. Her eyes widened at the sight of the controlled confidence that poured from Jane with each step she took. A rush of attraction washed over her, its force catching her by surprise. Shaking her head as if to dispel the feeling, she gave Maura another apologetic smile before heading over to Giovanni.  
"You know, the green in this dress really brings out the green in your eyes or maybe it's something else." Jane teased lightly as she bent down to give Maura a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"She was checking you out." Maura huffed as her eyes continued to follow Marti.  
"Well, it can't be helped. I am pretty dashing." Jane chuckled at the annoyed look on Maura's face.  
With a sudden burst of movement, Maura reached up to place a hand on either side of Jane's face pulling her down for a deep, soul possessing kiss. "You're mine and don't forget it." She whispered into Jane's ear when she pulled away from the soft lips she craved to feel against her skin.  
The force of the kiss took Jane by surprise causing her to feel light headed. But if the kiss made her light headed, Maura's whispered words made her knees go weak. She pulled back to look at Maura and what she saw took her breath away. In Maura's eyes, Jane saw everything she would ever need looking back at her.  
As they stood silently conveying their love for each other the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Blinking a few times, Jane wasn't sure what had drawn her attention away from Maura's gaze but when she felt someone come to stand behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see a slightly flustered looking Carly.  
"Time to eat…dinner." Carly gave Jane a sheepish grin and Maura an apologetic wink.  
"You made dinner?" Jane maneuvered so she could turn to look at Carly without losing contact with Maura.  
"Yeah, ravioli." Carly started to say but was stopped when Jane interjected.  
"Three cheese…?" Jane's voice was hopeful and filled with excitement. Her smile grew when Carly nodded in response.  
"Of course…" Carly gave Jane a pat on the back. "I am giving you guys the ten-minute warning. Once I drop the pasta, it won't be long at all."  
"Hey…" Frankie came over to give Carly a hug. "Thanks for doing this." He pulled Cindy over to stand next to him. "Um, Cindy's brother is running a little late. He should be here in time for dessert."  
"Thanks for letting me know kiddo." Carly gave him a pat on the back. "I guess I'd better get back to the kitchen." As she turned to leave, her eyes swept over the romantic setting before her. She let out a sigh and give a small but sad smile as she left.  
Carly's sad smile was so subtle that the only person who noticed was Maura. She watched Carly make her way across the terrace and couldn't help but wonder what had Made Carly sad. As her eyes followed the retreating figure, she realized she might have an idea of what was bothering Carly.  
"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Maura touched Jane on the arm as she pushed past her not waiting for a response from Jane.  
"Ummm…okay." Jane turned to watch Maura leave. She was surprised by Maura's abrupt departure but as she watched her leave her eyes fell upon Barry Frost. "Hey, isn't that Barry Frost?"  
"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Frankie gave her an uncertain smile.  
"Nah, I like him okay. Doesn't he have prom tonight too?" Jane asked.  
"Not until next week." Frankie assured her.  
"Guess we'd better have a seat." Jane threw her arms over both Frankie and Cindy's shoulders to lead them to the table.  
***

Taking her last bite, Jane leaned back and set her fork down next to her plate. "Wow, that was so good." She grinned.  
"Hey, how 'bout I let you guys digest before I serve dessert?" Carly came up behind Jane. She put her hand on Jane's shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze. "Maybe give you some time to socialize with your friends."  
"Thanks…" Jane put her hand on Carly's. "This has been so nice. I really appreciate it."  
"Glad I could be a part of it Cuz." Carly smiled down at Jane and then winked at Maura before disappearing again.  
"Hey, how 'bout we get some real music playing so we can use the dance floor." Gio pushed himself away from the table and looked around for everyone's approval.  
"Sounds good. I've got a stack of CD's and some records over by the sound system." He looked over and got a nod of approval from Jane at his mention of records. "Should we start with slow or with something that has a little rhythm?"  
"Surprise us…" Jane said as she felt her stomach tighten with uncertainty. It was one thing to hold Maura's hand and kiss her on the cheek in front of everyone, but to have their bodies pressed together in a slow dance had her nerves running overtime.  
Sensing the apprehension in Jane's posture, Maura leaned over to whisper in Jane's ear. "What's wrong?"  
"Um, nothing." Jane wasn't sure she could articulate what it was she was thinking.  
"It's not nothing." Maura leaned into Jane to offer her comfort. "But I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it." She reached under the table to take Jane's hand. Lacing their fingers together, she gave a reassuring squeeze.  
All Jane could do was give Maura a sheepish grin in response. It still amazed her that Maura always knew the right thing to say to set her mind at ease. To her relief, Frankie picked a fast song to get everyone moving, but she couldn't help but grumble when Maura pulled her from her seat and dragged her towards the dance floor.  
"Come on, I've never had the pleasure of dancing with you." Maura grinned at Jane who had a half-hearted scowl on her face. "Dancing for you I've done."  
"Maura…" Jane warned as her checks grew warm with the blush she couldn't fight as images of that night played through her mind.  
"You're cute when you blush." Maura gave a gentle pinch to Jane's side causing her to jump in surprise.  
"My, you are frisky tonight." Jane's scowl was quickly replaced by a genuine smile.  
"You have no idea." Maura moved to the rhythm of the music as Barry and his date, Gio and Marti, and Frankie and Cindy fell into place around them.  
"This is nice, getting to dance with you, without worrying about what other people think." Jane mused as she looked around.  
"Um, Jane? What is your brother doing?" Maura's eyes widened at something just over Jane's shoulder.  
Looking over her shoulder, Jane couldn't help but laugh as she watched Frankie doing his best impression of 'the running man' with Barry trying to show him up. Jane all but lost it when Giovanni joined, but she knew what she had to do when Frankie looked over at her and smirked, she had to show them all how it was done.  
Maura stepped back and watched with a huge smile on her face. Seeing Jane relax and have fun made her feel light and happy. Jane was always on guard, especially when there were other people around. When the tempo of the music slowed down, she saw the look of panic cross Jane's face as the boys scattered to dance with their dates. It wasn't until their eyes met that Maura realized how terrified Jane truly was.  
"What's wrong Jane?" Maura moved to stand in front Jane's frozen form.  
"Um, I've never slow danced with another girl before." Her face was flushed from a combination of embarrassment and the exertion from dancing earlier.  
"Hummm…." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "There are a few things you never did with a girl before but that never stopped you." She looked up to find that Jane was trying her best not to smirk at her comment.  
"Yeah, well I didn't have an audience before…." Jane put her hands on Maura's hips as casually as she could. She was afraid to look at anyone else but Maura so she kept her head bent so she could find safety and comfort in the hazel/green of Maura's eyes.  
"For what it's worth, you don't have one now." Maura moved closer until their bodies were almost touching. "It doesn't bother anyone here Jane. We are in a safe place." She let out a sigh as she leaned her head against Jane's chest.  
Finally allowing herself to relax, Jane rested her chin on top of Maura's head. It wasn't until they were both quiet that the soft, sultry strains of Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game's" floated to her. "I really like this song, but it's kinda sad." She mused as she slowly rocked Maura in her arms gaining confidence as each second passed.  
"I can't say that I know this one." Muara pulled back so she could look up at Jane again, but a huge smile crossed her lips when she caught sight of something of interest over Jane's shoulder.  
"Hey, what's that smile for?" Jane tried to twist around to see what Maura was looking at.  
"Wait…" Maura gently guided them around until Jane was facing what had caught her interest. "Do you see that?"  
"I thought Ryan had to stay home and study." Jane countered.  
"Yeah, well…I may have called her." Maura had a sheepish grin on her face as she moved them around again so they could both watch. "I just couldn't help but notice that Carly seemed kind of sad tonight."  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Jane thought for a moment before something hit her. "You know, I don't think Carly got to go to her prom either. I think she was already in Paris."  
"Maybe that is why she looked so sad. I also think she was missing Ryan." Maura reasoned. "I just thought it would be nice for them to be together." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You are very sweet to think that and from what I can tell, it is a much-appreciated gesture." Jane sighed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Maura's waist. With a small smile, she watched as Ryan approached an unsuspecting Carly from behind, before wrapping her in a hug.  
When Ryan had returned from her study group, she had had every intention of staying home and curling up on the couch with her text book and notes, but when Maura called, everything changed. There had been no urgency to the plea, but Ryan could tell that Maura had seen something in Carly that only she could make better. So, with a renewed vigor for how the evening was going to go, Ryan headed to the restaurant to surprise Carly. As Giorgio led her up the staircase towards the garden terrace on the roof, she hadn't expected to see such a beautiful sight. Even though Giorgio chatted away about what a wonderful cook Carly was, Ryan wasn't listening. All she could think about was how much work Carly, Angela, and Frankie had put into the night and she suddenly felt guilty for not showing more interest in what they had done.  
As Ryan stepped out onto the terrace, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. The sun had long ago set over the cityscape, leaving them in grey shadows. The lights that hung overhead illuminated the night sky with a soft, white that painted a picture of romance. Orange flames from the candles that dotted the tables and railings was a mixture of light and dark that blended with the shadows as well as the soft light that played across the small group of teenagers engaged in a slow dance. It wasn't until she saw the familiar figure of the other half of her heart leaning casually against the wall by the service door that she recognized the song playing in the background. As quietly as she could manage, she moved through the shadows until she was standing behind Carly. Ryan knew the instant Carly realized she was there by the relaxed posture that appeared at her presence.  
"It's been awhile since I heard this song." Carly's voice was hoarse, causing her to clear her throat.  
"Yeah? I suppose it has." Ryan wrapped her arms around Carly's waist and rested her cheek in the space between broad shoulders.  
"I almost lost you." Carly's voice trailed off into a whisper.  
"But you didn't." Ryan pulled Carly closer to her.  
"How could I have been so stupid to fight this." Carly turned around in the circle of Ryan's arms and rested her cheek against light blonde hair.  
"Honey, what brought this on?" Ryan snuggled within the confines of Carly's embrace.  
"Oh, I don't know." Carly let out a long, heavy sigh. "I guess seeing them." She tilted her head in the direction of where everyone was dancing. "They are so young and have their whole lives ahead of them. I guess I was just feeling nostalgic but then it turned into brooding." The admission had her heaving another sigh.  
"I guess the song didn't help." Ryan offered.  
"I must have listened to it a hundred times a day when we first started dancing around the idea of being together." Carly rolled her eyes at the memory. It seemed like the right song at the time when she was struggling with her feelings or trying to flat out deny them.  
"Well, speaking of dancing, may I have this one?" Ryan pulled back to look up at eye's the color of the sky. When Carly reached over to run a finger down her cheek, Ryan couldn't help but lean into the tender touch. She shivered slightly as Carly's fingers traced down her jaw line before resting a palm against her cheek.  
"It'd be my pleasure." Carly leaned down to place a soft kiss on Ryan's lips. "And thanks for being here."  
Ryan looked up and smiled, her green eyes alight with the love she felt as they began to move slowly within each other's arms. "I love you…" Her voice was thick with emotion as they continued to dance in the shadows long after the song was over.  
"I think Carly and Ryan are what you would call soulmates." Jane mused aloud as she continued to move slowly, holding Maura in her arms.  
"Soulmates?" Maura lifted her head from where it had been resting against Jane's chest. They had both been quietly watching the interaction between Carly and Ryan, so when she heard Jane's voice it drew her from contemplative thoughts.  
"Yeah, soulmates. You know, like no matter what lifetime they are living…they will always find their way back to each other." Jane pulled away from their embrace just enough so she could look down at Maura. When she saw that Maura had a pensive look on her face, Jane cleared her throat and continued. "You don't believe in soulmates?"  
"I never gave it much thought Jane." Maura shook her head slightly. "The idea that soulmates exist is a foreign concept to me. From what you have said, I would have to believe in reincarnation as well. There is no scientific evidence for such a thing."  
"Sometimes the proof is what you feel in here." Jane took Maura's hand in her right and placed it over her heart. "This…" She pressed her left hand over Maura's heart. She could feel the strong, steady beat against her palm and knew that her own heart beat would match the same rhythm. "…is all the proof I need."  
"Do you, um…think that we're soulmates?" Maura bent her head to avoid eye contact, suddenly feeling shy.  
Reaching down, Jane used her finger and thumb to lift Maura's chin back up so they looked into each other's eyes. Even though the music was still playing softly in the background, she stopped their movement. She gazed into questioning eyes and her heart ached at the uncertainty she could feel radiating off Maura.  
"Is this because you don't believe or because you're afraid I'll say no?" Jane raised an inquisitive eyebrow before running her thumb over Maura's bottom lip. "Because I absolutely believe and to answer your question…yes."  
Even though Maura let out a sigh of relief, it was tainted with a hint of sadness. She closed her eyes as Jane's thumb continued to lightly brush against her bottom lip and she tried to take comfort in the soft contact.  
"I want to believe, I really do…but…" Maura's voice was shaky as she struggled to speak.  
"But I guess I’ll have to spend the rest of this lifetime trying to prove it to you." Jane said.  
"That could be fun." Maura tried to joke.  
"You have no idea how much fun." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her close in a tight hug.  
Maura shivered against the words and their implications as she buried her face in the long, dark hair that hung around Jane's shoulders. She took a deep breath, inhaling the faint fragrance of lavender and vanilla. It was the scent she had come to associate with Jane and it caused her to shiver again.  
"Hey, you cold?" Jane tightened her hold when she felt Maura's body tremble against her own. When Maura didn't answer, Jane released her from their hug. Without a word, she slipped her jacket off and placed it over Maura's bare shoulders before pulling her back into a hug. "Better?" She asked as she placed a kiss on Maura's forehead.  
"Ummhummm…" Maura nodded as she felt Jane's warmth seep into her body. As the song they were dancing to finally ended, Maura realized how very much she wanted to believe Jane.  
"Well, since I made one of Jane's favorites for dinner." Carly said as she set a tray filled with small ramekins on the table. "I decided to make one of Maura's favorite desserts." She placed one of the small dishes in front of Maura with a mile-wide grin. "Crème Brule."  
"It looks delicious." Maura beamed, clapping her hands in excitement.  
"It has a coffee, mocha base with chocolate covered espresso beans mixed in." Carly explained as she continued to hand out the desserts with Ryan's help.  
Just as they had finished passing everything out, a slightly older, male version of Cindy appeared at the top of the stairs. By the flustered look on his face, it was obvious that he had rushed to make it there in time for dessert.  
"Hey, I made it." He said opening his arms wide as Cindy jumped from her seat and rushed towards him.  
"Luc…" Cindy shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let me introduce everyone to you."  
As Cindy went around the table making introductions, Jane couldn't help but study the young man with a slightly critical eye. He was about the same age as Carly, maybe a year or two younger she presumed as she watched him smile and shake hands. He had blonde hair and blue eyes to match his sisters, in fact they looked like they could be twins. The easy smile that was fixed on his face radiated warmth and friendliness. It wasn't until she heard her name that she turned her attention to what Cindy was saying.  
"And this is Frankie's sister Jane, this is my brother Luc." Cindy said proudly.  
"Um…yeah…nice to meet you Luc." Jane stood to shake his hand.  
"It is nice to meet you too, officially that is." He shook her hand. "I must say that your reputation does precede you…" He gave her a sheepish grin. When Jane's only response was a raised eyebrow, he continued. "Actually I graduated from the same high school as you three years ago. Even then you had a stellar reputation as a star athlete."  
"I guess that would make me a sophomore when you graduated." Jane tilted her head slightly to regard him. "I don't remember you."  
"Yeah, I kinda kept to myself in those days…being a computer geek and all." An embarrassed blush colored his cheeks. His attention quickly turned to Maura who caught his eye over Jane's shoulder. "And you must be Maura." He reached out to take her hand as she moved around from behind Jane. "You are an absolute vision in that vintage gown." he said as he brought the back of her hand up to brush a soft kiss across her knuckles eliciting a giggle from Maura.  
"I'm very happy to make your acquaintance." Maura smiled.  
"Enchanté…" He placed his other hand over the back of the hand he was already holding eliciting another giggle.  
Jane watched wide eyed as Maura giggled not once but twice in the span of a few seconds, something she rarely experienced from her normally reserved girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah…enchan…whatever." Jane grumbled as she possessively took Maura's hand from Luc's. The move brought a puzzled look from both Luc and Maura, but Maura didn't resist the comfort of lacing her fingers with Jane's.  
"Mind if I have a seat and join you for dessert?" He nodded at the empty chair next to Jane, taking a seat without waiting for a response. "This looks delicious Carly." He smiled up at Carly who was watching Jane with a mixture of surprise and uncertainty.  
"Thanks Luc." Carly turned her attention to Luc and smiled. "This is Ryan." She said as she pulled Ryan out from behind her.  
"Aw, I've heard so much about you." He stood again to shake Ryan's hand.  
Cocking her head slightly so she could look up at Carly, Ryan raised both eyebrows in question.  
"What can I say. I missed you today." Carly shrugged her shoulders at the admission.  
"Well, I hope it was mostly good." Ryan turned her attention back to Luc.  
"Mostly…" He gave her playful wink before taking his seat again.  
Watching the interaction between Luc and Carly and Ryan, Maura couldn't help but notice the tension that rolled off Jane in waves. It wasn't until Jane cast a wary glance in her direction that she realized jealously was the culprit. Although she had taken her seat already, Jane was still standing, stiff and hesitant as to what she should do next. With a gentle tug, Maura pulled Jane down to sit next to her. Knowing she needed to reassure Jane that everything was okay, Maura leaned over to whisper into Jane's ear.  
"Luc's gay…" The words were whispered into Jane's ear, drawing a sigh of relief as a response.  
With a subtle nod, Jane acknowledged what Maura had told her. She squeezed the hand that she still held in her own as she finally allowed a smile to grace her lips. At Carly and Ryan's exit, she turned her attention back to dessert in contented silence.  
As the evening began to slowly come to an end, Jane found herself sitting alone with Luc while Maura bid farewell to Barry and his girlfriend and Gio and Marti.  
"So if you went to high school here, how come we haven't met until now?" She inquired.  
"I've been going to school in San Francisco." Luc answered with a sad look on his face.  
Jane recognized the shadow that flitted across his face as sadness piquing her interest. "Hummm…. something gives me the impression there's more to the story."  
"Well, I guess there is." He looked away before sighing heavily. "Do you know how lucky you are Jane?" He turned to her, a serious expression on his face.  
"I think I have an idea." She fidgeted slightly under his gaze.  
"Do you…really?" Blue eyes locked onto brown and held for moment. When Jane nodded, Luc continued. "Not all of us have a happy ending when we come out to our family…at least not for me."  
Doing something that was completely out of character for her, Jane reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze.  
He looked away again, focusing on a candle that was flickering in a desperate attempt to stay lit as it was on the verge of reaching the end of its wick. In a valiant attempt to hold on, the flame began to tremble wildly just before it went out in a puff of smoke. He watched it curl up and float away before disappearing into the dark.  
"The day I came out to my parents was the day they disowned me. I haven't seen or spoken to them since." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"But you've still got Cindy?" It was more a statement than a question.  
"Yes, my little sister is an incredible girl…um…I guess I should say woman now." An embarrassed flush colored his cheeks. "Hard to believe how grown up she is."  
"Yeah, that kinda happens when you're the oldest sibling." Jane leaned back in her chair to watch her own brother across the way as he stood with his arms around Cindy looking over the city lights.  
"So, what are you studying?" She asked as her eyes moved from Frankie and Cindy to Maura. She watched Maura move in her direction causing her to shift slightly to make room. It surprised her when Maura climbed onto her lap, wrapped her arms around her neck and snuggled against her.  
"Computer engineering." His smile was genuine as he watched the interaction between Maura and Jane. "And I hope that Cindy will be joining me out there next year."  
"Oh, that is a great field of study. So much is happening in the world of technology and you must be right in the middle of it there near Silicon Valley." Maura's interest was piqued.  
"Absolutely…" Luc shook his head enthusiastically.  
"It'll be hard on Frankie if Cindy leaves." Jane mused aloud as she unconsciously ran her hand up and down Maura's back.  
"I suppose it will be but she'll be here another year yet and a lot can change in a year." Luc's answer was merely a statement of fact, not one meant to insinuate that Frankie and Cindy wouldn't still be together by then.  
Jane took what Luc had said as such, just a statement of fact as she tried to tramp down the heavy feeling of foreboding at the thought that her and Maura would be going to separate schools in the fall. "Long distance relationships can be hard." She sighed.  
"But they are doable." Maura pulled away slightly so she could look up at Jane. "We will be okay Jane." She tried to reassure the uncertainty she could see in Jane's eyes.  
Sensing that Jane's mood was turning gloomy, Luc quickly changed the subject. "You look great in that tux." He said with a grin.  
"Yeah? Thanks…guess it was Frankie's idea." Jane gave an embarrassed smile.  
"Don't give him all of the credit. I was dying to see you in a tux." Maura gave Luc a small smile, grateful for the subject change.  
"You wear it well." He reached over, giving Jane's arm a light pat. "Got that Marlene Dietrich thing going on."  
"So I've been told." Jane rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help but join him when he started to laugh.  
"I'm really glad I got to meet you two." Luc leaned forward in his chair as he got ready to get up. "Seeing you together like this…it gives me hope for a happy ending, ya know." He stood up and put his hand on Jane's shoulder. "Good luck to you both." He shook Jane's hand before leaning down to place a light kiss on Maura's cheek.  
"It was a pleasure Luc." Jane smiled up at him as Maura nodded in agreement. "I hope we'll see you again."  
"Me too, now it you'll excuse me ladies, I think I'll go spend a little time with my sister." He waved as he left them alone for the first time since their evening had begun.  
"And then there was two." Jane sighed as she placed her cheek against the top of Maura's head, grateful for the reprieve.  
Jane looked down when she felt Maura moving against her to find small hands untucking her shirt before disappearing beneath the material.  
"What're you doing Maura?" Jane scrambled to stop Maura's now hands from wandering too far up her shirt.  
"I'm just trying to warm my hands." The feeling of Jane's hot skin against the palms of her hands caused Maura to tremble in anticipation. Spending the evening with friends had been wonderful, but she was ready to get Jane alone. She was unable to resist the expanse of Jane's neck that lay so very close to her mouth so she placed several light kisses there, drawing a shuttering breath from Jane.  
"Maur…" Jane's voice was breathless as she struggled to stay in control. "We can't…not here…"  
There was a silent plea in Jane's voice that caused Maura to stop. "You're right…" She pulled her hands away from the warmth she had found under Jane's shirt. "Which is why I have reserved us a room in the city for the night." She looked up into grateful brown eyes and smiled. "This was wonderful." She waved her hands around, indicating everything around them. "But tonight…tonight belongs to us…" The words were followed by a slow, sensual kiss that brought a moan from deep within Jane's chest.  
"Do you think they'll miss us if we leave now?" The words were spoken against Maura's slightly parted lips.  
"No…" Maura pulled away from their kiss to answer.  
"What'll Frankie and Cindy do if we leave?" Jane asked as she pushed a piece of stray hair away from Maura's face, tucking it behind an ear.  
"They'll be fine. I think Frankie has something planned." Maura tried to push down the barest hint of guilt. Frankie had asked her if she could help him reserve a room so he and Cindy could spend the night together. She had agreed, but she had also agreed not to tell Jane, something she wasn't happy about. When she felt Jane’s lips find hers again with more urgency than before, she forgot where her thoughts were headed.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jane moved her lips, skimming across Maura's cheek to whisper the words in her ear. With gentle movements, she lifted Maura from her lap and stood to tuck her shirt in giving Maura a sheepish grin in the process.  
With a smirk on her face, Maura watched Jane tuck her shirt in. "Don't know why you're bothering to do that. I'm only going to untuck it when we get to the limo."  
Jane's cheeks turned bright red with the blush that raced across her face as she imagined what Maura had planned for them. "Hey…" She called out to get Frankie's attention. "Thanks for tonight…it was great. Will you tell Carly and Ryan thanks and goodnight for us?" Grabbing Maura's hand, she headed towards the exit.  
"Yeah…night." Frankie waved as Jane led Maura away. He couldn't help but give Maura a shy smile when their eyes met and she gave him a knowing wink back.  
'Tonight belongs to us indeed…' Maura thought to herself shivering in anticipation as she allowed Jane to lead her away. Even though it was almost midnight, she smiled at the thought that their evening was just beginning.


	33. Don't lose faith in me

Chapter 33- Don't Lose Faith in Me  
The soft sound of rain whispering against the windows of their hotel room pulled Jane from a comfortable slumber. With heavy eyelids, she struggled to abandon the contented dream of her and Maura and the life she hoped they would one day share together. Blinking a few times, it took a minute to adjust to the muted iridescent light that filtered through the half-closed blinds across from where she lay. She could barely see the dark, cloudy sky that was obscured by the horizontal slats that hung in front of the windows. 'Glad the rain held off until this morning' the thought passed through her mind as the warmth of Maura's naked body pressed against her own causing tingles to travel over spots where their skin made contact. Lifting her head just enough so she could look down at Maura, Jane saw that Maura was laying half on and half off her. A leg was thrown over, settling over one of her own and Maura's left arm lay draped over her waist in what seemed like a protective hold. A honey-blonde head was nestled against her chest just under her chin and slow, even breathing indicated that Maura was still asleep.  
Jane let out a long, slow sigh as she placed her head back down on the pillow. No matter how many times she woke up with Maura wrapped around her, it just never seemed like it was enough. Reaching down to run her fingers through Maura's hair, she shivered as the soft tendrils slipped through her fingers like silk. She wanted to wake up every day next to Maura, but she knew it was a pipedream at this point. Soon they would graduate and shortly after, they would go their separate ways to the colleges of their choice.  
Moving her hand from the softness of Maura's hair, she began to unconsciously trace her fingertips along Maura's arm, up and down in gentle strokes. Even the feeling of soft skin was unable to veer her troubled thoughts away causing her mind to finally wander to the conversation from the evening before. She had meant it when she said it would be hard on Frankie if Cindy left to go to school in San Francisco, but what she was thinking was that she didn't know if she could survive not seeing Maura every day. Maura had done her best to reassure her that nothing would change but Jane knew that everything would change. Feeling her emotions rising to the surface, she took a deep breath before exhaling shakily. She was so caught up in her melancholy that she didn't realize that Maura was awake until it was too late to hide what she didn't want to have to explain.  
It hadn't been the lazy strokes that Jane was tracing along Maura's arm that woke her up, but the shaky exhale of breath that caught her attention. She felt the tremulous puff of air float across the top of her head as well as the unmistakable tremble within Jane's chest, her current resting place. She could almost hear Jane thinking deep and troubling thoughts and it caused her to tighten her arm which rested around Jane's waist. As carefully as she could, Maura tilted her head so she could look up at the very contemplative expression on Jane's face.  
The feeling of Maura shifting within her arms had Jane taking a tentative look down to find hazel/green eyes peering up at her through light colored eyelashes. Concern and uncertainty looked back at her causing the dam she had built against her emotions to crack as a single tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.  
"Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?" Maura reached up to wipe the tear away with her thumb before moving to trace along Jane's furrowed brow.  
"I'm scared Maura." The words almost stilled in Jane's throat as she struggled not to cry.  
"What? Why are you scared?" Maura's voice was soft as she moved further up Jane until they were face to face.  
"I'm afraid of losing you." Another tear trickled from Jane's eye causing her to squeeze them shut to stem the flow. She threw her right arm over her face hoping the move would hide the emotions she was having trouble controlling.  
"What are you talking about? You aren't going to lose me." Maura cupped Jane's face preventing her from putting anymore distance between them. It forced Jane to move her arm so Maura could look in her eyes.  
"Things are going to change when you go off to school." Jane shook her head to release herself from Maura's hold. The panic she was feeling was welling up at a fast pace causing her to want to shut down.  
"The only way that is going to happen is if one of us gives up and I promise you right here and now, I will not give up." The words were firm and filled with resolve as Maura made the promise. She watched a shadow of uncertainty darken Jane's already dark, brown eyes. Knowing Jane's proclivity to doubt things, Maura knew she would have to convince Jane otherwise.  
The heartfelt declaration was almost enough to convince Jane, almost being the operative word. With a strained smile, Jane nodded her understanding doing her best not to reveal her apprehension, not realizing that Maura had already seen it. Capturing one of Maura's hands in her own, she brought it up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss there, smiling against the warmth of soft skin. The calm that washed over her was instant. Her embattle soul lay bare before the only person who could truly understand, filled with the uncertain doubt that only Maura could sooth away.  
"What brought this on?" Maura used the index finger of their still joined hands to brush against a damp cheek, her feather light touch moving down to rest in the dimple of Jane's chin.  
Jane sank into the familiarity of Maura's touch. As she was prone to do when emotions ran high between them, she struggled to find her words so she cleared her throat instead. It was a feeble attempt to stall, one that Maura saw through immediately.  
"Jane, please…just talk to me." Maura's voice held a soft plea as did her eyes as she looked into Jane's.  
"I guess the conversation with Luc about Cindy leaving to go to school in San Francisco got me thinking. I really do think it will be hard on Frankie. I know it's going to all but kill me not being able to see you every day." Jane let out a heavy breath as she finally put words to what she was feeling.  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right about Frankie, especially now." The words were out of Maura's mouth before she could rethink them. She could feel her cheeks grow warm with the blush that was beginning to race over her face.  
"Especially now what?" Jane shifted so she could sit up, forcing Maura to do the same. Noticing the uncharacteristic blush, Jane raised a questioning eyebrow as Maura ducked her head so she didn't have to look at her.  
Maura didn't say anything as she looked away from the gaze that both questioned and sought clarity. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she pulled them close to her chest to guard herself from Jane's inevitable questions. With an anxious sigh, she rested her chin on her knees and thought about what she was going to say next.  
"Maura, what aren't you telling me?" Jane's stomach was already twisting into nervous knots when she realized that she might already know. With their previous conversation forgotten, Jane was suddenly relieved by change of subject. She knew there was still so much left unspoken between them, but she couldn't shake her uncertainty and she wasn't prepared to share it with Maura nor was she capable of keeping it from her either.  
"He didn't want me to tell you." Maura hugged her legs tighter to protect herself from the guilt that was making it difficult for her to think. "He said he didn't want it to become a distraction."  
"What? Please just tell me." Jane reached over to push a loose strand of hair away from Maura's face so she could see her better. With the position they were sitting in, Jane found herself looking at Maura's back with a glimpse of a troubled profile. She couldn't help but notice the protective way that Maura had wrapped her arms around herself and it broke her heart that whatever it was that had been troubling her, she was trying to deal with on her own.  
"I got him and Cindy a hotel room for the night." The words came out in a rush of air as Maura purged her secret. As good as it felt to finally tell Jane, she dreaded the fact that she had kept it hidden.  
"Oh, okay…" Jane blinked a few times as she absorbed what Maura was saying. The admission hadn't been earth shattering in Jane's opinion, but she could tell that Maura wasn't taking it lightly. "And he didn't want me to know about it?" Her voice was soft as she tried to convey that everything was okay.  
"He said that he didn't want you to be worried about what he and Cindy may or may not be doing." Maura tilted her head so her cheek was now resting against her knees. In doing so, she turned her head so she could look at Jane for the first time since they had moved away from each other. She quietly studied the myriad of emotions that passed over Jane's face taking note that anger hadn't been one of them.  
"Hmmm…." Jane reached out to touch Maura's back in an unconscious attempt to comfort. The move caused Maura to sit up again and turn away. As Jane's hands moved up and over tense shoulders, a sudden thought caused her to stop. "Please tell me they aren't staying here." She pulled Maura back just enough to look her fully in the face.  
"No…no…they are staying on the other side of the city." Maura tried to reassure.  
"Whew, alright then." With one final tug, Jane pulled Maura into her. It was a comfortable position, with Maura's back pressed against Jane's front.  
"You're not mad?" Maura's voice was tentative; she had been expecting to see some of Jane's temper.  
"Nah, I'm not really happy about it but I guess that's just the protective big sister thing." Jane said with a shrug of the shoulders. The movement caused Jane's breasts to brush against Maura's back. The feeling of warmth seeping from Maura's skin into her own sent tingling sensations throughout her body. The serious conversation from earlier had dulled the fact that they were still naked, but all of that came rushing back as Maura settled further against Jane.  
"Well, you are very good at the protecting part, that's for sure." Maura relaxed into Jane's arms when she felt them go around her.  
"Yeah, you think?" Jane shivered as the skin on skin contact continued to distract her.  
"Um…Jane?" Maura's voice was soft and somewhat hesitant as she leaned her head back against Jane's chest so she could look up at her. "There's something else I need to tell you."  
"And what would that be?" Jane craned her neck so she could see Maura better.  
"I sorta had to promise your mother that she could come dress shopping with us today in exchange for letting you stay out all night." Maura's words were accompanied by a sheepish smile.  
'Well at least she has the decency to look sorry." Jane thought to herself. This newest confession wasn't news to her since her mother had already informed her that she would be joining them on their hunt for the perfect dress.  
"Okay…" Jane said.  
The one word response took Maura by surprise. She had been expecting Jane to be resistant to the idea of spending the day with her mother. "You're not mad that I volunteered you to spend the day shopping for a dress with your mother?" Her voice held a hint of awe.  
"If it means I get to spend the night tangled up in your arms, not to mention waking with your body wrapped around mine then no I'm not mad." Jane slipped her hands around the front of Maura's body so she could run her fingers along the warm skin just beneath full breasts. "Ummmm…see…isn't this nice." She hummed against Maura's neck where she placed several open-mouthed kisses.  
"Yes, I can see that I made the right decision." Maura closed her eyes against the sensation of Jane's fingers dancing along the swell of her breasts.  
"But don't go making of habit of it." Jane chuckled as she did her best to lightly chastise the idea of spending the day with her mother. "You know what?" She asked as her lips moved higher until her mouth was resting against Maura's ear.  
"What?" Maura closed her eyes against the onslaught of sensations Jane was raining down on her.  
"I wish every morning could be like this Maur." The whispered words brushed against Maura's ear as Jane's mouth moved along down to her jaw line seeking a deeper connection.  
Maura's only answer was a shaky breath when Jane's hands moved higher, brushing against her nipples in the lightest of ways. The contact was brief as Jane's fingers moved to trace over a collar bone, but the feeling lingered in the most delicious way. She was having difficulty trying to figure out what to concentrate on, Jane's hands or her mouth. In an order to give Jane more freedom to move, she tilted her head to the side to reveal more of her neck to wandering lips.  
"Do you know how fucking sexy you looked last night wearing nothing by my tuxedo shirt." Jane growled as she lightly nipped at Maura's pulse point with her teeth before running her tongue over the same spot. Maura shivered at the feeling and the memory of Jane using her mouth to bring her to brink several times the night before. "The way it fell open ever so slightly as you hovered above me, giving me the most tantalizing glimpse of these." She brushed the palms of her hands over hardened nipples again drawing a gasp from Maura. "Feeling you move against me, watching your body respond to my touch. It's such a rush Maura. Especially this…" Jane moved her left hand down, skimming her fingers down Maura's taught stomach before reaching their destination. "Knowing that only I can do this to you, only I can make you this…" Jane paused as her fingers found what she was looking for. "…wet…" She whispered against Maura's ear.  
"Oh God Jane…" Maura arched her back as she sought out a firmer touch. If Jane's hands hadn't inflamed her enough, the whispered words had set her on fire.  
"Tell me Maura. Am I the only one who can do this to you?" Jane continued to kiss her way along Maura's neck as her fingers continued to move, touch, and explore in the most intimate way.  
"Yesssss…." Maura ground out through clenched teeth when Jane's fingers moved over a particularly sensitive spot causing her skin to become even more inflamed with a heated rush.  
Holding Maura on the brink was a powerful feeling, one that Jane craved every time she touched Maura. The powerful feeling only grew stronger as words continued to flow from her mouth making her feel dizzy. The need to fill the spaces between them with words almost overwhelmed Jane, as she continued. Her voice was breathless with a need that only Maura could satisfy.  
"I love touching you." Jane breathed against warm skin as her fingers moved down to graze the inside of Maura's thigh. "Kissing you…" She said as her mouth moved over Maura's cheek. "Being inside of you."  
Long fingers moved from Maura's trembling thighs to touch her deeper than anyone ever had both physically or emotionally. A wave a heat rolled over her body indicating she wouldn't last much longer as Jane's gentle strokes became firmer, seeking Maura's release. Sweet relief lay just beyond Maura's reach as unrelenting pressure built in the pit of her stomach, carrying her higher and higher until her climax came, taking her breath away in an explosion of sensation causing time to stand still as her body shook and trembled in Jane's arms. Hearing her named whispered over and over again with breathless wonderment is what brought her back from the wave of pleasure that had crested, almost washing her away with its intensity.  
"Hey, you gonna come back to me?" Jane whispered against the top of Maura's head where she nuzzled the soft, silky strands of Maura's hair. Her right hand caressed the soft skin of Maura's side, dropping down to lightly brush against her hip.  
As fingertips danced their way up and down Maura's luscious curves, the room began to slowly come back into focus. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies even closer together than before. The feeling of Jane's body pressed tightly against her own grounded her in a way she knew she would never find with anyone else.  
"Do you think it will always be like this?" Maura's voice was soft and somewhat hoarse from fatigue. Laying her head back against Jane's chest, she only continued when Jane gave her quizzical look. "These intense feelings…this need…"  
"Hummm…" Jane mused as she reached up to run her fingers through Maura's sweat tangled hair, pushing it away from her forehead. "I hope so…" She placed a kiss on the now exposed forehead.  
"Ummmm, I want you to know that I really like when you talked to me. It's really erotic." Maura said as she turned onto her side so she could see Jane better. She smiled when Jane's response was a raised eyebrow. "Have I ever told you how much I love the sound of your voice?" Maura continued when Jane shook her head. "There is this smoky quality to it, almost mysterious. But when you whisper in my ear, it's soft and warm like velvet gliding over my skin."  
"Velvet huh?" Jane tried not to smirk at Maura's description.  
"Don't give me that look." Maura gave Jane's shoulder a light smack to prove she was angry but the playful twinkle in her eyes gave her away.  
"How 'bout I drape this velvet voice over you one more time.?" Jane said as she moved to pull Maura on top of her.  
All Maura could do was squeal as strong arms wrapped around her and shifted her weight until she was straddling Jane's hips. "Give me your best shot." She leaned forward and hovered over slightly parted lips before closing the distance and taking a taste. As she touched, teased, and caressed, Maura found herself getting lost in the delightful sensations that eased over her skin as she took pleasure in the feeling of Jane moving beneath her.  
"Oh, I intend to." Jane was more than happy to take on the challenge that Maura had laid out before her. But as she watched Maura's eyes darken with desire, she realized it was time to let Maura take charge.  
"We'll see about that." Maura pressed herself firmly against the body beneath hers rendering Jane speechless for the rest of the morning.  
***

"Really Ma! Do you have to keep barging in on me when I'm changing?" Jane's voice was somewhat shrill as she quickly pulled one of the multitude of dresses her mother had given her over her head to cover herself. This one was a deep, dark navy blue sleeveless dress that Jane liked the instant it dropped down to just above the tops of her knees. It felt soft against her skin, not scratchy like the last few she had tried on. It hugged her in just the right places, accentuating all of Maura's favorite parts.  
"Wow…" Angela stepped back as far as she could in the small dressing room to get a better look. Taking in the dark blue dress she let out slow whistle of approval. "It looks really good on you Jane."  
"You think?" Jane tilted her head as if it would allow her a better look in the mirror. Smoothing down a few wrinkles at her waist, she couldn't help but admire her reflection.  
"That color looks really good on you." Angela reached out to place a hand on Jane's upper arm. "You look beautiful." She couldn't help but smile at the contrasting looks between the Jane that had arrived home in her rumpled tux and the Jane standing before her now.  
"Well, too bad Maura couldn't see it." Jane crossed her arms and couldn't stop herself from glaring at her mother's reflection over her shoulder.  
"Don't you dare start with me young lady." Angela mimicked Jane's posture and glared back. "I can't leave you two alone for one minute." Her cheeks colored slightly at the memory of finding Jane and Maura kissing, rather heatedly in her opinion. To retain some semblance of control over the situation, Angela had banished Maura from coming back into the dressing room.  
Jane had the common decency to look away, an embarrassed expression on her face. Running her fingers through her hair, she gave her mother a sheepish grin as her cheeks flushed the same color as her mothers.  
"Anyway, it will be a surprise. Won't it be nice to turn the tables on Maura for a change and be the one with the surprise?" Angela inquired with a crooked grin.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Jane said as she took another look at herself in the mirror. "So you think this is the one?"  
"I do, I really do. It looks great on you and I think it will take Maura's breath away when she sees you in it." Angela put her hands on Jane's shoulders as she stood behind her. Peering over Jane's shoulder at their reflection, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw.  
"Thanks Ma…um and thanks for not getting angry earlier." Jane mumbled as she looked down at her feet. It wasn't an easy thing for her to show gratitude and admit she had crossed a line all at the same time.  
"I'll never be angry at you for being in love Jane but sometimes…" Angela hesitated as she tried to sort out what she wanted to say. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. "I'm just not used to seeing you be affectionate with anyone." The last part came before Jane could respond. "I guess it just took me by surprise, besides, you'll always be my little girl. It's hard watching you grow up and drift further away." The sadness in her voice also glimmered in Angela's light hazel eyes. "Can I ask you something Jane?"  
The seriousness of Angela's tone had Jane turning around so she could give her mother her full attention. "Of course…you know you can ask me anything. I can't promise to always answer, but I'll try my best."  
"Um, Frankie and Cindy…did they…?" Angela dropped her gaze down to her hands to watch as her fingers twisted nervously around the front of her shirt. "It's just that when he called last night to say he was staying with Giovanni, there was something different in is voice."  
"I'm gonna be honest with you Ma, I don't know, but probably." Jane took her mother's hand in her own to stop the nervous fidgeting.  
"Okay…" Angela let out a shaky breath, thankful for Jane's honesty, but there was still a sadness that radiated off her.  
"Look Ma, I wasn't much older myself, you know. It was bound to happen. They've been dating for almost six months." It was an attempt to reason away something that even she was having trouble accepting.  
"I just feel like I'm losing my babies. You are both growing up so fast. Watching you fall in love and become more independent has been one of the hardest things I've ever experienced in my life." Angela paused as Jane frowned at her in question. "What I mean is that as wonderful as it has been and don't get me wrong, it has been wonderful; it has also been painful to realize that you don't need me anymore."  
Realization dawned on Jane as the words sank in. It wasn't that her mother didn't want them to grow up, she just didn't want to feel obsolete. "Ma, we're gonna always need you." Jane wrapped her arms around Angela and pulled her into a rare hug. It wasn't something Jane did often, but it suddenly dawned on her that maybe she should.  
"Um…Jane…can I ask you another question?" Angela mumbled against Jane's broad shoulder where she rested her cheek. She only continued when she felt Jane nod her head. "Does Frankie know…um…how…to protect himself…I mean does he understand?"  
Pulling back so she could look down at her mother, Jane couldn't keep from smiling. It had been a conversation her and Frankie had shared several months back, one that had her flustered and somewhat embarrassed, but one they had had nonetheless. "Yeah Ma, we kinda talked about it." Jane couldn't stop the blush from returning. "I did my best to explain the things he wasn't sure about, but you how it is with guys." Angela's furrowed brow and the look of confusion gave Jane reason to explain. "I guess Giovanni hit him up about the subject."  
"Oh, no…" Angela couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes at the idea of Giovanni explaining sex to Frankie.  
"Don't worry, I think I undid the damage." Jane tried not to smirk.  
"I guess your father and I dropped the ball on this one. Too little too late." Angela's sad expression returned.  
"Hey, you've still got Tommy to traumatize with 'the talk'." Jane laughed as she gave her mother a quick squeeze before releasing her from their hug.  
"I'm serious Janie, I'm sorry." Angela dropped her arms in defeat when she felt Jane release her.  
"Um, okay…then let's just start from today. If I have any questions, I'll always come talk to you first." Jane sighed to make her mother feel better.  
"I probably have more questions than you do." Angela's voice trailed off as she let her thoughts slip past her lips. She gave Jane an embarrassed smile and shrug of her shoulders before continuing. "I guess I'll leave you to change and we can have them wrap this up." With those final words, Angela turned to leave.  
"'Kay…and Ma?" Jane reached out to stop Angela from leaving. "Thanks…"  
With a small smile Angela nodded before leaving Jane to change alone.  
Sitting with her arms crossed, Maura watched the door to the dressing room with a pout on her face. Angela had banned her from going back in and causing further distraction for Jane. But she couldn't blame her, not really. It had been a difficult task to keep her hands to herself as Jane changed from one dress to another. She hadn't paid much attention to color or style because her eyes were constantly raking over Jane's toned, bare skin each time it was revealed. In a moment of weakness, Maura gave in to her need to touch and be touched when she thought they had been alone. Angela's presence hadn't come to either of their attentions until they heard a stern clearing of a throat at the door of the dressing room.  
"You…" Angela took Maura by the arm and gently pushed her towards the door. "Out…and don't come back in." She had a sheepish, but embarrassed smile on her lips to reassure Maura she wasn't mad.  
The memory of Angela's flustered face, red from the embarrassment she was trying to hide caused Maura to laugh. She sat up straighter when someone came from the dressing room but sat back with a 'Hmpf' when she realized it wasn't Jane or Angela.  
Taking a moment of her quiet solitude, she pondered the fact that things between her and Jane only seemed to get more intense as time went by. She had expected that they would settle into a comfortable rhythm with each other that wouldn't require the constant need to feel, touch, or kiss each other. Her mind wandered to the fact that even when they did have the time to sate the desires that held them captive most of the time, it only left her wanting more. Wanting was a foreign concept to her, almost as foreign as the boldness she exhibited now by taking what she wanted without shame. Her whole life had been planned for her since day one, but with Jane came uncertainty, spontaneity, and an excitement that thrilled and scared Maura unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. Jane's presence had shifted something deep within Maura, something that had once been out of her reach but now lay open to her. She hoped that it would always be this way between them.  
As Angela slipped from the dressing room, her mind still on the conversation about Frankie, it occurred to her that even though she and Jane had talked, they had all but skirted around a subject that made them both uncomfortable. She was grateful for the fact that they had steered clear of any details Jane might know or otherwise not know. It just wasn't in her to talk about sex, especially with her children. It wasn't until she was standing in front of Maura that she noticed the contemplative look accompanied by the pout on Maura's face.  
"I'm sorry I had to pull rank on you back there." Angela hitched her thumb in the direction of where Jane was changing. "But I think you'll like the choice we made."  
Maura felt like a petulant child for brooding over the fact that she hadn't been allowed back into the dressing room with Jane. She gave Angela a half-hearted smile to show there were no hard feelings. "I have no doubt."  
"What's with the serious look?" Angela moved to sit next to Maura who uncrossed her arms.  
"I guess I'm just sorry about embarrassing you back there." Maura shrugged away her unease.  
"Oh, that? I'm fine." Angela waved her hands as if to dismiss what Maura was saying.  
"Well, for what it's worth, I'm still sorry." Maura sighed as she bit down on her bottom lip.  
Angela recognized Maura's unease the second she bit down on her lip. It was something she noticed Maura did whenever she was nervous or unsure. What baffled her most was why Maura was suddenly nervous. "What's wrong dear?"  
"Nothing…" Maura instinctively crossed her arms again in a protective stance and looked away.  
"It's not nothing Maura." Angela reached out to place a finger under Maura's chin to stop her from looking away. It was the first time that Maura appeared younger to her, like the teenager she was and not the young adult she was always striving to be.  
A heavy sigh escaped from Maura causing her shoulders to heave slightly under the pressure that had built and was now being released. "I guess I just feel so unbalanced." She shrugged again. The move made her look younger still and Angela regarded her quietly. Angela's steady gaze started to unnerve her so she continued to speak. "With Jane I mean, I feel so out of control when I'm with her."  
A small, knowing smile crept along Angela's lips as she continued to watch Maura. "And you're not used to being out of control, are you?"  
With a small nod, Maura indicated that Angela had guessed right. "No, I'm not and I don't know what to do about it, how to handle it…as you can tell by what you walked into earlier." A light blush colored her cheeks as the memory of being caught kissing Jane came back to her.  
"You're in love Maura…it's supposed to be that way. Both wonderful and scary at the same time. This thing between you and Jane…it's special in a way that not many people can understand. It's also something that not everyone gets to experience in their lifetime." When Maura didn't say anything, Angela continued to explain. "It's okay to be afraid, just don't dwell on it. If you do, the thing that makes it wonderful at the same time might just slip past you."  
As the words hit their mark, Maura looked into sad hazel eyes and realized that Angela was speaking from experience. "Did it slip past you?" The words came out before Maura realized she was saying them out loud. An uncomfortable silence followed Maura's question before Angela gave the smallest nod in response. It had been so minuet that Maura had almost missed it. "You don't have to talk about it…" She started to say but was interrupted when Angela finally spoke.  
"Um…no…it's alright. And to answer your question…yes…my something wonderful slipped past me almost too long ago to remember." Angela sighed. She blinked back a few tears as an image of a young man with jet black hair wearing an Army uniform floated just around the edges of her memory. But as the image became cleared in her mind, so did the dull ache in her heart as she tried to figure out what to say next. "It was before I met Frank. I thought that I had lost him to the Vietnam War, but I think what I lost…was faith in both of us."  
"I'm sorry…" Maura reached over to touch Angela on the arm.  
"I'm not." Angela placed her hand on top of Maura's and gave it a little squeeze. "I wouldn't have Janie, Frankie, or Tommy." A small smile creased her lips.  
Maura could tell that even though there was an edge of sorrow to Angela's words, she meant what she said. She had made her choice long ago and didn't dwell on it now. It was then that Jane emerged from the dressing room stopping only when she saw the somewhat serious expressions on both Angela and Maura's faces.  
"Come on Ma. We both said we were sorry. Don't give Maura a hard time, please." She said the last word as an afterthought having misinterpreted what she was seeing. Maura couldn't stifle the giggle when Angela rolled her eyes at Jane's comment and even though Jane couldn't see it, she sensed it. "Hey, did you just roll your eyes at me?"  
"Yes…" Angela stood so she could face her daughter. "Yes I did, and I wasn't giving Maura a hard time, at least not much." She gave Jane a light pat on the cheek, followed by a smirk. "I was just telling her how much she is going to love the dress we picked out."  
"Oh…um okay." Jane gave an apologetic smile. Even though she believed what her mother had told her, she could still sense an undercurrent of sadness. Reaching a hand down for Maura to take she tried to push away the feeling that there was something else going on. "Hey, come'er you."  
Taking the hand offered to help her up, Maura allowed Jane to pull her to her feet. She wanted to land in Jane's arms but instead took comfort in their still connected hands.  
"Now, let's get outta here, time to feed the beast." Jane rubbed her stomach to indicate which beast she was referring to.  
"It never ceases to amaze me at how much food you consume and still stay so thin." Angela griped.  
"Yeah, well…I have a fast metabolism." Jane griped back as she gave her mother a light shove. "Don't blame me. I get it from Pop."  
"Yeah…well, wait 'til you hit 40." Angela grumbled.  
"Ma, you're not 40 yet." Jane huffed.  
"I will be soon enough." Angela's huffed back.  
Both Angela's and Jane's voices faded into the distance, their light-hearted bantering disappearing into the background as Maura followed. Her thoughts drifted away from the conversation and settled on one word, 'faith.' That one word filled her with both hope and fear as she realized that it had the power to ensure her happiness or the potential to break her heart. 'I won't lose faith…' She thought with a firm resolve as they left the story behind.


	34. Ambush

Chapter 34- Ambush  
"Hey Frankie, can I barrow your sleeping bag?" Jane called out from the hallway outside of Frankie's room.  
"Yeah, it's in my closet." Frankie called back.  
"Whatcha doin'?" Jane asked from the open doorway.  
"Nothin'…" He said from his reclined spot on his bed. His legs were stretched out and his head was propped up on some pillows behind him. His appearance was the epitome of a sulky teenager and he did little to hide it.  
"I'd say you were doin' some heavy thinking." Jane ventured to guess as she stepped into his room. She didn't say anything as she moved to his desk and dropped down in his chair without turning it around. A long sigh escaped as she placed her elbows on the back of the chair and watched him intently.  
"What?" He asked grumpily without sitting up so he could see her better. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling, not acknowledging her presence.  
"Come on Frankie, talk to me." Jane leaned against the back of the chair, placing her chin in the palm of one of her hands. "I know something's wrong…you haven't been yourself for the past week."  
"Whatever…" He growled without looking at her.  
"You wanna be an asshole, then far be it from me to interfere." She pushed up off the chair to leave but before she could get far Frankie spoke again.  
"Wait…" He sat up and crossed his legs making room for Jane on his bed. Patting the empty space, he silently asked her to sit.  
With a firm nod of her head, Jane sat down next to him but didn't say anything for a moment. She studied him intently and realized she hadn't noticed how drawn out and tired he looked. His normally dark eyes seemed even darker with the shadow of sadness and the smudges under them proved what she already suspected, that he wasn't sleeping much.  
"Look, you know you can talk to me. Please tell me what's going on." Jane reached out to push his unruly dark hair away from his face, something she had seen her mother do hundreds of times before. She couldn't help but think that maybe it had offered him some sort of comfort when he gave her a crooked smile.  
Leaning back against the wall where his pillows were propped, he let out a long, slow sigh before looking at Jane. He crossed his arms again but this time it was an attempt at self-preservation or perhaps it was just an effort to comfort himself. The lump that had suddenly formed in his throat made it difficult for him to speak causing him to cough before he could find his voice.  
"I think Cindy and I broke up." His voice was flat as he struggled to get the words out. The fact that he was trying to remain as neutral as possible betrayed what he was feeling.  
"What happed? I thought you guys…" Jane didn't finish when she saw the look of surprise on his face at her admission. They hadn't talked about what had happened the night of their impromptu prom nor had they talked about what Maura had done.  
"Figures she couldn't keep it from you." Frankie grumbled as he displaced his anger towards Maura.  
"Hey, that's not cool. Maura had nothing to do with whatever this is." She waved her hands at him and his defensive posture.  
With dark, sad eyes, he watched Jane carefully before nodding in agreement. "Sorry…" He mumbled as he looked away from her intense stare.  
"Okay, let's start over. What happened?" She settled more comfortably on the bed as she crossed her legs like Frankie had.  
"We had a really big fight that night." He leaned his head back against the wall behind him causing his dark hair to fall back into his face again. With a puff of air, he blew at the loose strands only resulting in having more hair fall into his eyes.  
"Do you wanna elaborate?" She watched him carefully as he shifted nervously under her gaze.  
He dropped his arms from their crossed position in front of his chest and placed the palms of his hands on his upper thighs. Rubbing his sweaty palms along the denim of his faded jeans, he shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't sure what to say.  
"Look, do you wanna talk to Pop about this?" Jane tried to think of a way to alleviate the stress she could see he was under.  
"No…" He said shaking his head vigorously. "It's just kinda hard to talk about."  
"Take a deep breath and start at the beginning. Take your time, I've got nowhere I need to be." She said even though it was a lie. She had made plans to meet up with Maura, but it would have to wait. Maura would understand.  
"Well, I guess you already know that Maura got us a room." He hesitated, giving her the chance to acknowledge. "And you can probably guess what we planned to do." Again Jane nodded, trying to keep her face impassive. "We started to talk, ya know…about stuff…that's one of the things I love about being with her you know, she's just so easy to talk to." A flash of admiration light up his eyes, but quickly dimmed as he continued. "She told me that she wasn't a virgin Jane." His eyes held the hint of a plea as he silently begged her to understand.  
"And that bothers you?" Jane couldn't help but frown.  
"Well…yeah…" He stammered as he tried to explain.  
"I don't understand Frankie. She had a steady boyfriend for a year before you and she's almost a year older than you are." She pulled her arms closer to her chest and tilted her head in a questioning way.  
"I just thought…" The words got caught in his throat causing him to close his mouth as he realized that Jane was regarding him with a mixture of disappointment and sadness.  
"You just thought that Cindy should have saved herself for you? I don't get it Frankie, so she isn't a virgin, that doesn't change anything." Her shoulders tensed as anger filtered into her thoughts.  
"Don't you see, it changes everything. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. What if I didn't do it right? She'd think I was an idiot." Frankie's shoulders slumped in defeat as he finally said what he was afraid to say.  
"Ummm…" Jane nodded in understanding. Frankie had finally laid it all out and it was fear that came to surface. It was the same fear she had faced when her and Maura had started to move their relationship towards a physical one. "Look, I understand but really Frankie…" She started to say.  
"What Jane…really what? How could you understand?" He interrupted. "Yeah, I know about you and Casey." His face turned red with the shame he was feeling. Her raised eyebrow prompted him to continue. "You know how guys talk and I guess Casey isn't as honorable as everyone thinks." He tried to explain.  
"O-k-a-y…" She drew the word out slowly to hide her surprise. "But you're wrong…"  
That statement caused him to look at her, surprise written all over his face. "Explain…" He furrowed his brow as he tried to figure it out himself.  
"Well, yes…Casey and I…" She didn't think she needed to explain something she had considered a mistake. "And not that it is any of your business but Maura had had relationships before me as well." The hesitation in Jane's voice caused Frankie to lean forward. "Um…Maura had a relationship with another girl before me." Her voice trailed off.  
"Oh…" Frankie looked surprised and apologetic at the same time as he realized what she was saying. "I didn't realize." He sighed.  
"Yeah, well so as you can see, I do understand how you're feeling. I was really afraid of looking stupid too, especially when she already had experience with." Her voice trailed off. She shrugged her shoulders in an almost casual way as she studied him carefully.  
"What did you do about it?" He asked.  
"I got over it." She said matter-o-factly.  
"It's not that easy Jane…" He started to say.  
"Yes, it is Frankie." She challenged him.  
Shaking his head, he looked away as if he couldn't bring himself to agree with her.  
"Hey, look at me." She all but demanded.  
"What?" He gave her a sideways glance, not meeting her eyes.  
"It is that easy. You just do it." Jane sighed. "Trust me, when the time comes, it will be the last thing you're thinking about."  
"I just don't know. What if I'm not any good at it." His shoulders dropped in a defeated posture.  
"Frankie, do you trust Cindy?" Jane asked.  
"Of course…" He started to say but stopped when he realized what Jane was getting at. "So what you're saying is that I need to trust that she won't laugh at me if I don't know what I'm doing."  
"What I'm saying is that you are offering her a wonderful gift and even though she can't offer you the same thing, every minute you spend loving her is a gift in itself." She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't throw that away because you're insecure or scared. If you talk to her about it I'm sure you'll find she's insecure and scared too."  
"So what you're saying is that I'm being an ass and I should apologize." He gave her a sheepish grin.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She let go of his shoulder before running her hand through her messy hair.  
"Um…how did you know what to do Jane? How did you know what Maura would like?" His face turned bright red, the question out before he could take it back.  
She studied him quietly for a moment, sensing that the question was an honest and sincere one. "Maura's a good teacher." A small smile crept along her lips. She wasn't intending on elaborating but seeing the uncertainty still present in his eyes she decided she needed to. "Look, being with someone for the first time is like the first time. You both have to learn what works for each other. What you like, what she likes. It's kinda fun though…trying new things. But let me tell you something Frankie, being that close to someone both physically and emotionally can be pretty intense."  
"Thanks for being honest with me Jane. I'm afraid Pop woulda just handed me a box of condoms as he backed out the door." He moved to the edge of the bed to stand up. "I really do think I love her though. It's been killing me not seeing her."  
Jane regarded him cautiously as he moved to stand up. Her first instinct was to tell him he was too young to be in love, but she knew she would be lying. Her love for Maura burned so hot that she was sometimes afraid it would burn itself out if they weren't careful.  
"Well, then I think you better start groveling, like on your knees." She stood next to him and gave him a firm pat on the back. "Flowers help too."  
"Alright, alright…" He laughed as he headed towards the door, but stopped and turned back to face her. "Jane?"  
"Frankie…?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"I'm really glad you're my sister." His smile was genuine and heartfelt and Jane couldn't help but return it with one of her own.  
"Yeah, well I guess I'm kinda glad you're my brother." She mumbled causing him to laugh again at her rare show of affection.  
"Alright, enough of the mushy stuff…you might break something." He joked. "I'm gonna go call Cindy and hopefully she'll see me so we can talk."  
"Good luck little brother. You're gonna need it." Her smirk was playful. "Remember…flowers…" She gave him a wink as she sauntered past him out the door.  
"What makes you such a Casanova?" He ventured to asked, their easy, playful banter back in full swing.  
""I've got skills, many, many skills." She called out to him, not turning around to see he was laughing.  
"Hey, didn't you forget what you came here for in the first place?" He called back.  
"What?" She stopped at the top of the staircase. "Oh shit…yeah the sleeping bag."  
"It's in my closet, top shelf on the right." He said as he passed her.  
"Yeah…thanks." She couldn't help but smile as her mind turned to the plans she was conjuring up which included sleeping bags, a starry sky above, and Maura in her arms.  
***

"I missed seeing you today." Maura whispered into the phone as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.  
"Yeah? Me too." Jane sighed as she stretched her long legs out on her bed. "I woulda come over after talking to Frankie, but I let him borrow my truck so he could go pick up Cindy so they could talk."  
"You're a good sister." Maura said as she imagined Jane laying out across her bed, legs stretched out in front of her.  
"So I've been told." Jane smiled into the receiver. "So um…we all set for next week?"  
"Yeah, I thought we'd meet at Carly and Ryan's and all go together." Maura settled back against her pillows.  
""Kay…sounds good." Jane said quietly.  
"I also thought maybe we could all stay the night on the boat and then maybe Frankie and Cindy could meet us the next day so we could go out on the water for the afternoon." Maura suggested.  
"I think that would be nice." Jane mumbled in a distracted way.  
"What's wrong Jane?" Maura could hear the hesitancy in the voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Um, nothing." Jane tried to hide her uncertainty.  
"Um, nothing doesn't work with me anymore Jane. Come on, spill it." Maura sat up straighter as if it would help her understand better. Realization hit her when she heard Jane let out a long exhale of breath. "You're nervous about going to the ballet, aren't you?" Even though it was phrased as a question, it was a firm statement.  
"Maybe…I guess…" Jane stammered. "I just don't know what to expect, that's all."  
"I promise that I'll make it worth your while." Maura's voice held a sultry, almost seductive purr to it.  
"I know. I'm just not used to being around the type of people who go to the ballet." Jane's mind conjured up the memory of Mrs. Fairfield and the attitude she had shown.  
"You're thinking about the way Mrs. Fairfield treated you aren't you." Maura guessed  
Jane was quiet for a moment as she marveled at how connected she and Maura were. It was almost as if Maura could read her mind sometimes. "Maybe…" She couldn't hide the awe in her voice.  
"I'm sorry she treated you the way she did that night, but I promise you from here on out, I'll always have your back." Maura hesitated. "Did I use that phrase correctly?" Her voice filled with uncertainty.  
"Yeah, you did." Jane couldn't help but smile again as she imagined that Maura was probably biting her lower lip in uncertainty. "And stop biting your lip."  
Quickly releasing her bottom lip, Maura couldn't help but laugh. She found it both freighting and exhilarating how well Jane knew her.  
"Hey…" Jane paused as she held the phone away from her face when she heard someone coming up the stairs. "I think Frankie's back. I'm gonna go check and see if he's okay."  
"Call me before you go to bed?" Maura asked.  
"Of course. Talk to ya later beautiful." Jane said before hanging up the phone.  
With a smile, Maura hung up thinking about how much she was looking forward to talking to Jane later and wishing her sweet dreams.  
***

The evening had started out innocent enough. Dinner, good company, and a trip to the ballet, but in an instant everything changed when Maura's hand settled just above Jane's knee. Jane was having a hard time concentrating on what was happening on stage as Maura's left hand crept up the inside of her thigh under the hem of her dress. Slowly, but surely, fingertips danced across heated skin, painting a trail of desire that had Jane gasping for air.  
"Maura, what're you doing?" Jane's voice was a hoarse whisper.  
"I'm watching the ballet Jane." The innocence in Maura's voice was tinged with the edge of need so sharp Jane could almost feel it cutting into her overheated skin.  
Jane looked down at her lap where her sweater lay neatly folded, conveniently concealing Maura's hand and let out a shuttering breath. She looked back out over the stage from their private balcony trying very hard to return her attention to the action below them but she found it next to impossible. The only thing that prevented her from losing herself to Maura's wandering hand was the presence of Carly and Ryan next to them. When Maura's hand stilled, Jane looked over at her as a wave of disappointment washed over her. She was grateful for the reprieve, but also frustrated that Maura had stopped.  
It was Jane's soft groan of protest that brought an uncharacteristic smirk to Maura's lips. Her body buzzed with the power she felt as her fingers traced a light pattern against the inside of Jane's trembling thigh. Torturing Jane hadn't been Maura's intention when she rested her hand in Jane's lap, but she couldn't resist when her fingers brushed against the warm skin she found there. Now it was all she could think about as the ballet drifted off into the distance.  
Jane was surprised by the smirk that played along full lips as she turned to study Maura's profile in the dim light. She could tell that even though Maura appeared to have a relaxed expression on her face, she was anything but relaxed. It was the uneven breathing that Jane noticed as the rise and fall of Maura's chest grew quicker and more sporadic. 'She's just as excited as I am…' Jane thought to herself as she shifted lightly in her seat. A trickle of fear, followed by excitement ran along her spin when Maura's fingers began to move higher still, seeking to explore their limits.  
The flame that had started in the pit of her stomach raced through her like a fire out of control and Maura was afraid it would consume her if she continued to test the boundaries of being in a public place. She knew what she would find if she allowed her fingers to continue moving higher but she didn't know if she was prepared to feel it. It was almost enough to have Jane trembling with need, holding her just along the edge but not quite ready to let her go. As she stared straight ahead, eyes on the stage but not seeing the action taking place there, Maura's thoughts wandered to the silky softness of skin as her control faded. It wasn't until Carly and Ryan excused themselves to go to the restroom that Maura decided to see how much further she could push.  
Velvety caresses continued to torture Jane as everything around her receded into the background, everything but Maura's touch. She barely noticed when Carly and Ryan left them alone on the balcony because she was so caught up in the feel of Maura. It was taking all her concentration to not move her hips against the insistent touch of Maura's fingers as they grazed the soft cotton of her underwear.  
"Oh, shit…don't stop." Jane hissed under her breath when Maura's fingers retreated to trace a lazy pattern along the inside of a thigh.  
Leaning back so she could whisper in Jane's ear, Maura never took her eyes off the stage. "I'm going to touch you again Jane. Can you promise to be quiet?"  
The whispered words were hot against Jane's ear as she dropped her hands to clamp down on the arms of the chair she was sitting in. Unsure if she could keep herself from calling out Maura's name, but knowing she would surely die if she didn't feel Maura's intimate touch again, she forced herself to nod in response.  
"Are you sure?" Maura whispered again.  
With a vigorous nod of her head, Jane gripped the arms of the chair tighter as she waited for Maura to touch her where she needed it most. Her vision dimmed and the world around her faded when she felt Maura's fingers work higher before slipping past the thin, cotton barrier and past the point of no return.  
"Ummmm…so ready." Maura murmured under her breath, her voice barely a whisper as her fingers continued to explore, finding what she knew would be waiting for her.  
At the first feeling of Maura's fingers teasing and stroking her, Jane almost tumbled over the edge but she forced herself to stand at the brink wanting to savor the moment for as long as she could. The roaring in her ears escalated to deafening levels as she gave herself over to the barrage of sensations that had gathered between her legs. What little rationality she had left in her brain reminded her that Carly and Ryan would be back and she realized she didn't have much time left. When the time came to finally let go, Jane reached down, grabbed Maura's hand, and pressed it against herself to keep herself from moving. Maura's hand was the only thing standing between her and the sweet oblivion she craved. As Maura's fingers continued to move to guide Jane home, it didn't take long for Jane's world to crash down around her in an explosion of light, shattering into a million pieces raining down on her like shooting stars.  
When Maura felt Jane's body tremble and stiffen around her fingers, she finally turned her attention to the beautiful sight of Jane's climax. Jane's head was tilted back and her face flushed against the intensity of Maura's touch and the sight almost pushed Maura over the edge as well. "Breathe Jane…" The words were a whisper, laced with the plea for Jane to return to her. When she felt Jane's hand relax on hers, Maura withdrew her fingers. She smiled when she heard Jane take a few deep breaths, trying to even out her breathing. "Good girl…"  
"I can't believe you did that. You're in so much trouble." Jane sighed as she rolled her head to the side to look at Maura.  
"Do you know how beautiful you are right now?" Maura leaned back and tilted her head so they were now eye to eye.  
"Is this why you wanted me to wear a dress? Did you plan on ambushing me like this?" Jane had a tired, but pleased expression on her face as she studied Maura.  
"No, I just happen to think that you look sexy as 'fuck'. " Maura whispered the last word.  
"Language Maura." Jane lightly chastised even though the word caused her skin to tingle.  
"I think we're past that, don't you?" Maura grinned as she brought her fingers to her mouth.  
"You are in so much trouble." Jane growled, closing her eyes against the sight that threatened to shatter her world once again.  
"Oh, I'm counting on it." Maura whispered into Jane's ear before turning her attention back to the ballet.  
A shiver ran through Jane's body as she attempted to slow down her breathing and racing heart. When she finally felt some semblance of control, Carly and Ryan returned, each with two drinks in hand.  
"Here, thought you could use a cold drink." With a wink and a knowing smile, Ryan handed Jane a soda.  
Jane knew she should have been embarrassed, but she felt way too good to let anything spoil her afterglow. With a smile and a wink of her own, she accepted the cold drink and set out to plan her revenge on Maura.  
Ryan had sensed a change in the air around them as they sat in the small balcony, drawing her attention away from the ballet. It almost crackled from the sexual tension radiating off Jane and Maura and Ryan felt the sudden need to escape. Taking Carly's hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Okay…" Carly tilted her head so she could hear Ryan better. She recognized a quiet urgency in the soft-spoken words, almost like an unspoken plea.  
"Come with me." Ryan tugged Carly from her chair.  
"What?" Carly gave a surprised yelp when she was pulled from where she was comfortably sitting. She watched as Ryan nervously spoke over Jane's head to tell Maura they were going to the bathroom. When Maura gave a vague acknowledgement, Carly felt herself being dragged away but not before she took one last look over her shoulder wondering why Jane looked so dazed.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Carly stopped in the staircase forcing Ryan to do the same.  
"I…um…think maybe they need some time alone." Ryan's face was turning a brilliant shade of pink as she pulled on Carly's hand again to get them moving down the stairs. When Carly didn't move, Ryan let out an exasperated sigh. "Carly, don't you remember a time when we couldn't keep our hands off each other?" She watched as Carly furrowed her brow in thought before continuing. "Alright, let me try this again. Do you remember that thing we did in the theater when we went to see 'Basic Instinct'?"  
Carly's eyebrows shot up to her forehead when she realized what Ryan was saying. "Here…?" The dumbfound look on her face brought a small smile to Ryan's lips.  
"I think so, or at least I'm pretty sure." Ryan gave Carly's hand a gentle tug, grateful that Carly started to move again.  
"Thank God you got us out of there. I don't think I woulda been able to look them in the eye after that." Carly rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I don't think it would have happened if we had stayed, but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife." Ryan explained.  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I so clueless?" Carly sighed.  
"You're not clueless. Complacent maybe, but not clueless." Ryan shrugged her shoulders as they stopped in front of the bathroom door.  
"Complacent…" Carly let the word roll off her tongue as if it were foreign to her. "You think I'm complacent?"  
"Maybe I should have said content." Ryan backtracked when she saw a flash of anger flicker in Carly's sky blue eyes.  
"Are you trying to tell me that you think…" Carly pushed Ryan into the bathroom backing her up until she was leaning against the sink. "I don't remember the fearless need to touch and be touched by you?" She pressed into Ryan placing her hands on either side of her body on the sink Ryan was leaning against. "Do you think I can't feel the heat that lingers under your skin just waiting to burn me at the first touch?"  
"Carly…" Ryan placed her hands on Carly's chest, stopping her from moving any closer. She had watched as Carly's light blue eyes darken to the same blue she had seen dancing within the flame of a candle. It was like watching ice melt into liquid fire and it caused her knees to go weak.  
"Oh no you don't." Carly moved her hands from the sink to the backs of Ryan's legs, lifting her up onto the sink. Pushing herself between Ryan's legs, she leaned in to press her lips against Ryan's ear. "If this is what you need from me to prove that I haven't become complacent, then I'll be happy to oblige…" She whispered as her hands moved up and under Ryan's dress. "Have I told you how much I love seeing you in this dress?" Carly pulled back to look Ryan in the eyes.  
"Yes…I think so." Ryan's voice was breathless as she tried to gather some semblance of control over what was happening.  
"I wish you'd wear them more often." Carly pressed her lips against the hollow of Ryan's throat. "It makes it easier for me to do this." She moved her hands higher, skimming her fingers along the insides of Ryan's thighs.  
Feeling herself becoming lost in a haze of desire, Ryan grasped at the one last rational thought that floated through her mind. "What if someone comes in?"  
"They won't. I locked the door." Carly growled against Ryan's throat as her lips moved up and over her jaw to hover over slightly parted lips. Whatever protests Ryan may have had died when Carly's lips finally captured hers.  
***

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a scotch drinker." Maura mused as she swirled the ruby, red liquid in her glass watching as it coated the sides before sliding back down. The faint aroma of oak and black pepper wafted up into the air tickling Maura's nose with its spicy undertones.  
"Yeah, well I guess I come by it naturally." Ryan sighed as she stared at the amber liquid that surrounded several ice cubes as she too gave her glass a gentle swirl just as Maura had. "My dad drinks…um drank it. I guess it reminds of him." She brought the glass up her lips to take a heathy swallow allowing it to slide down her throat with a slow burn.  
"How long has it been?" Maura asked quietly.  
"About two years." Ryan pushed her unruly bangs away from her face when a gust of wind blew past them. "He was a traffic cop for the BPD. Almost thirty years with the department and not once did he ever have the need to draw his gun. That is until he ran across some asshole driving on a suspended license who would rather kill then be caught." She explained even though Maura hadn't asked her to.  
"I'm sorry Ryan." Maura wanted to say more but she couldn't think of anything that would bring comfort.  
Ryan's gaze fixed on her drink as she again swirled the glass watching the ice cubes and what was left of the amber liquid slosh around dangerously close to the rim. "I guess it's why I want to work for the DA. Someone's gotta make sure people like that don't get out to ruin other people's lives." Dazed green eyes finally looked up to meet Maura's.  
Maura studied the pensive look on Ryan's face in the dim candle light that flickered slightly as another breeze, softer this time, blew across the deck. The days had warmed nicely as spring marched towards summer, but the evenings still held a slight chill. When Ryan shivered, Maura wasn't sure if it was from sadness or from the cool air that announced how late in the evening it was.  
"Here…" Maura said as she held the blanket she was under up so Ryan could join her and share its warmth. With a grateful smile, Ryan accepted the invitation being offered as she snuggled close to Maura, welcoming the body heat she found trapped under the blanket.  
"Thanks." Ryan murmured finding comfort in the feeling of Maura pressed against her side, a familiar feeling of protectiveness.  
It had been a quiet drive back to the boat and even quieter still as they all got ready for bed, that was until Carly and Jane had seen the gaming console. Maura had meant for it to be a surprise, one that she hadn't expected to take Jane away from her for the evening. The minute Jane had seen it; Maura knew she had no chance to compete especially since Carly had seemed just as excited. Having lost their girlfriends for the time being, Maura and Ryan grabbed a few drinks and slipped out onto the deck to enjoy what was left of the evening. However, when the subject had turned serious between them, Maura suddenly felt very tired.  
As they sat there, neither willing nor wanting to break the still silence that spoke volumes without the need for words, Maura let out a heavy breath of air. It was enough to pull Ryan from her reverie and she felt the sudden need to make sure the subject was changed.  
"What's on your mind?" Ryan took another sip of her drink, rejoicing in the slow numbness that was starting to spread through her body.  
"I…um…want to apologize for what happened this evening." Maura cleared her throat nervously. "I've never lost control like that before." She shook her head and took another sip of her wine from a shaky hand. "I seem to be doing that a lot around Jane. Um, losing control I mean."  
"No need to apologize Maura. We've all been there before." Ryan continued to sip the amber liquid in her glass, taking comfort in the warming sensation that reached down into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stifle the laugh when Maura turned to her, a surprised look on her face. "In fact, Carly reaffirmed my faith in her ability to remind me of that." A sheepish grin graced her full lips and her green eyes danced with merriment at the memory.  
Maura's look of surprise was quickly replaced with a knowing smile. She was glad the look of sadness from earlier had passed quickly from Ryan's expressive green eyes. "I guess we're a pair aren't we. Although I would have to question if I may have dreamt up what happed earlier, seeing how easily we lost them to a video game."  
Ryan's body shook with laughter as she realized she had thought the same thing. Tilting her head back to look up at the dark sky, she let out a heavy sigh. "I think I've been neglecting my relationship with Carly." Her voice trailed off.  
"What do you mean?" Maura asked as she shifted closer to Ryan.  
"I didn't see it until tonight and then I had the nerve to tell her I thought she was complacent." Ryan shrugged her shoulders. She tilted her head so she could look at Maura. "But she sure showed me that she wasn't…um complacent that is."  
"What do you mean by 'complacent'?" Maura leaned her shoulder against Ryan's, giving her a place to lean.  
"I guess I mean that we have become comfortable with each other. I think maybe I thought that the fire that burned between us wasn't as bright as before." Ryan laid her head against the shoulder that Maura had quietly offered. "But I was wrong, very wrong. It still burns just as bright as before. We just have to tend it. Feed it so to speak…"  
Ryan's voice slowly faded into the background as Maura closed her eyes and imagined a fire, burning bright in the night, its flame reaching up into the darkened sky. In her opinion it was the perfect analogy because that was the way she saw her and Jane. It was as if they burned white hot for each other and the darker it got, the brighter they burned. She couldn't ever imagine being complacent when Jane was near her. The need to feel her…touch her…taste her was so strong it threatened to consume Maura every minute of every day. The image of two flames, wrapping around each other, consuming one another as they became one was the last thing Maura remembered before falling asleep, her cheek pressed against the top of Ryan's head.  
"Come on beautiful…" Jane whispered as she lifted Maura into her arms. "Time for bed sleepy head."  
"Um…Jane…?" Maura mumbled as she drifted away from her dream. She was still caught between sleep and wakefulness making it hard for her distinguish fact from fantasy.  
"Yeah sweetheart, it's me." Jane pressed her lips against the top of Maura's head which now rested against her shoulder.  
"I can walk." Maura's voice was thick with sleep as she tried to stand.  
"Nah, I got you." Jane held Maura tighter. "We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I guess we'll see you guys in the morning." She nodded at Carly and a now fully awake Ryan.  
"Night…" Carly called to Jane's retreating back before turning her attention to Ryan who was now stretching to wake herself up. The short blonde hair was standing up in all directions and Carly couldn't help but grin at the sight of Ryan's bed head.  
"Wanna stay out here with me and watch for shooting stars?" Ryan asked, a hopeful look on her face.  
Carly smiled and nodded as she remembered the many nights they had spent together under the darkened sky counting shooting stars, making wishes and promises until the sun chased the moon away. "But only if you let me join you under that really warm looking blanket."  
"Get under here." Ryan chuckled as she pulled the blanket back to make room for Carly to sit next to her.  
"I thought maybe you'd replaced me." Carly joked as she settled next to Ryan.  
The statement caused Ryan to stiffen and look at Carly with a fierce determination. "Never Carly, I hope you know that." She placed a hand on either side of Carly's face and held her gaze.  
When Carly's blue eyes met Ryan's love filled green, she couldn't stop herself from trembling under the weight of absolute certainty she saw there. "I know…" She pulled the smaller body against hers and whispered against Ryan's lips. "I know."


	35. Da after Day

Chapter 35- Day after Day  
The smell of coffee tickled at the outer edges of Maura's consciousness as she swam up from the depths of sleep. The temptation to stay buried under the flood of images from the night before had her burrowing deeper into her pillow before a stronger whiff of coffee pulled her back to wakefulness.  
"Ummm, I knew this would get you moving." Jane watched as Maura's eyes twitched before finally opening. She smiled down into the hazel/green that still held the fog of sleep as she climbed up onto the bed next to Maura who was still curled up in the blankets. "I guess I could drink it myself." Jane sighed heavily in mock annoyance when Maura sank deeper under the covers.  
"I'm up…I'm up." Maura pushed herself up on her elbows. Her sleep mused hair framed her scrunched up face as she fought back the bright light that streamed into the bedroom. "What time is it?" She held her hand up to block the blazing stream of light that pinned her down with its brilliance.  
"Just after eight." Jane shimmied up towards the head of the bed to lean against the wall of pillows. "I thought I'd let you sleep in." She couldn't hide the smirk as she took a sip of the coffee that Maura was now coveting with her sleepy eyes. "You want?" Brown eyes peered over the rim of the coffee cup, a dark eyebrow raised in question.  
"What I want, we haven't got time for…so, I'll just settle for the coffee." Maura took the cup, sighing in contentment when the warm liquid slid down her throat.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're insatiable?" Jane asked as she pulled Maura to rest between her legs, offering herself as a soft spot to lean against.  
Maura settled back into the comfortable spot that Jane offered, resting her back against Jane's front. She took another sip of coffee before turning to look up at Jane, a serious expression on her face. "No…never…"  
Jane regarded the serious look in Maura's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not complaining Maura…in fact I seem to find myself feeling the same way." Brushing away a few strands of hair, Jane leaned down to place a quick kiss on Maura's neck. "I can't seem to get enough of you." She whispered against the skin just below Maura's ear. "But…we just don't have the time it would take for me to show you." Jane pulled away to look down at Maura.  
"The coffee is good. Not your usual instant standby." Maura took another sip in a lame attempt to change the subject.  
"Yeah well, I had a little help." Jane couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through Maura's sleep tousled hair, the silky feeling of soft strands brushing against her hand caused her to shiver.  
"And who pray tell helped you?" Maura leaned into Jane's caress, reveling in the feeling.  
"That would be Captain Adam." Jane sighed into the comfortable weight of Maura's body against her own. "He showed me how to use that fancy coffee maker you have in the kitchen. You know, the one that requires a degree in rocket science." There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but not enough to hide the playful teasing.  
"I think you mean the galley." Maura muttered around the rim of her coffee cup.  
"Galley…?" Jane cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Galley means kitchen in nautical speak." Maura sighed at the enticing aroma that continued to tickle her nose.  
"And what's nautical speak for 'you're being a smart ass'?" Jane complained.  
"Funny Jane. I suppose I should get up and get dressed." Maura pondered the idea as she took another sip of coffee. "This is really good." She leaned her head back so she could look up at Jane who was smiling down at her with an expression of pride mixed with adoration.  
"I don't wanna let you go." Jane let out a heavy breath as she tightened her hold on Maura. Leaning her cheek against the side of Maura's head she was ready to forgo any plans they may have had, that is until the sound of Carly and Ryan making their way down the hall caused her to cringe. "But alas, I do believe that we are about to be interrupted."  
Setting the coffee cup on the night stand next to the bed, Maura moved to stand up but the commotion outside the door caused her to stop and roll her eyes at Jane.  
"I don't care…" Carly's impatient voice carried through the closed door.  
"Give them a minute to get ready." Ryan's voice was quieter, but still loud enough to give warning to anyone who might be listening.  
"Decent or not, here I come." Carly shouted as she tried to turn the locked handle. "Hey, come on you guys! We're burning daylight here." She pleaded.  
Jane couldn't stifle a chuckle as she stood up to take Maura in her arms again. She gave her one last kiss on the forehead before releasing her with a little push towards the bathroom. "Oh well, Frankie and Cindy are here too." A pause had Maura looking up at her in question. "Um, Frankie brought Tommy. I hope that's okay."  
The sheepish smile on Jane's face caused Maura to laugh. "It's more than okay Jane. I'm glad we're going to spend the day together."  
"Yeah? Me too." The relief she felt was evident in the tone of her voice.  
"Hey, I hear you talking in there." Carly continued to talk to the closed door, her voice slightly muffled as she pressed her face against the wood.  
"Alright, alright…" Jane threw her arms up in the air and headed towards the door. "Go on with ya, get ready or we're gonna have a mutiny on our hands." She pointed towards the bathroom and grinned as she watched Maura disappear.  
"Sorry Jane, I held her back a long as I could." Ryan said when the door opened, an embarrassed smile on her face.  
"Whatever…" Jane growled as she pushed past Carly and the smirk that greeted her when she opened the door. Turning around, she gave Ryan an apologetic smile when she realized how harsh her voice must have sounded.  
"What?" Carly looked from Jane to Ryan shrugging her shoulders. "Captain Adam said he needed everyone on deck to go over the safety precautions."  
"Did you ever think that maybe Maura already knows all of that stuff already?" Jane griped.  
"Be that as it may, you don't." Carly griped back as she pushed Jane down the hallway.  
Ryan stood back and shook her head as she watched Jane and Carly push each other playfully. There was an air of excitement around them so strong it was hard to contain. The moment Frankie, Cindy, and Tommy had arrived, her usually stoic girlfriend reverted to something like a little kid on Christmas morning. The image of a carefree Carly so filled with life and enthusiasm made Ryan realize how much more she fell in love each and every day.  
***

"Maura!" Tommy shouted when he saw her come up on deck. With open arms, he rushed to give her a hug. "Thanks so much for letting me come along." His boyish charm matched Jane and Frankie's but his roguish good looks seemed to be more like Ryan than the dark-haired, dark eyed traits of his older siblings.  
"Happy to have you." Maura wrapped her arms around Tommy. It was then that she realized that he was now taller than she was. It had been a month or so since she had seen him any longer than a passing moment. When she pulled back to smile at him, she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Angela. His soft hazel eyes danced with a light that matched his mothers in color and intensity. His hair was the color of sand, not quite as light as Ryan's sunflower yellow, but also not anywhere near the dark color of his brother and sister. Another difference that didn't escape Maura was his stocky, more muscular build so very unlike Jane's tall, lean figure. If she didn't know better, she might have assumed that Jane, Frankie, and Carly were siblings and that Ryan and Tommy were brother and sister.  
"This is so cool." He gave her quick squeeze before releasing her quickly. He didn't want to instill the wrath of his sister for being too familiar with Maura. He could see over Maura's shoulder that they were being watched and the casual smile on Jane's face told him that she was happy.  
"I'm glad that Frankie brought you. It's nice having all of you guys together." Maura glanced over her shoulder to give Jane a quick smile. She couldn't see Jane's eyes behind the reflective sunglasses she was wearing, in fact the only thing she could see was her own reflection looking back at her. It surprised her to see the happy expression mirrored back, the windblown hair and carefree smile was something she didn't identify with herself. In fact, she realized she looked like a teenager and for the first time she felt her age. The burden of having to always be in control lifted off her shoulders whenever she was around Jane. She could feel Jane's eyes on her, especially when she saw the easy smile on Jane's face in response to her moment of contemplation.  
"You better get over there." Tommy gave Maura a gentle push towards Jane. "I don't wanna get on her bad side before we've even left the harbor." He winked at her as he turned his attention to Ryan and Carly.  
Jane was sitting at the bow of the boat, or as she would have called it, the front. She still couldn't quite grasp the concept of calling left, right, front, and back the nautical terms that Maura insisted on using. An easy smile creased her lips as the wind pushed through her dark hair that fell into her face proving it was still unruly no matter what she did to tame it. She had watched Maura make her way on deck and her breath caught in her chest at the casual, yet impeccable outfit she was wearing. Only Maura could make something as casual as khaki shorts and a scoop neck t-shirt look like it came from a designer magazine. It was the light brown pair of docksides that rounded out the outfit only to be topped off by a Red Sox baseball hat causing Jane's stomach to twist slightly at how cute she thought Maura looked. She watched Maura greet Tommy and was pleased to see how comfortable they seemed to be with each other, also taking note how Tommy made sure not to monopolize Maura's time. When Tommy turned his attention to Carly and Ryan, Jane noticed the wistful way that Maura was looking at her so she opened her arms in invitation causing her stomach to flutter again when Maura smiled back at her.  
"Hey…" Jane waved Maura over to sit between her legs. "Come're…"  
"Hey back ‘atchya" Maura slipped into a comfortable position leaning against Jane's chest.  
"I like the hat." Jane gave the hat a gentle tug, pulling it over Maura's eyes. "It looks good on you."  
"Thanks, you left it in the bathroom. I couldn't find anything to tie my hair back so I thought I'd wear it. It can get pretty windy up here on deck." Maura gave a gentle shrug as she pushed the hat back so she could see again.  
"You look incredible." Jane sighed as she rested her chin on the top of the hat Maura was wearing. "It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you look, no matter what you're wearing." The light blush that colored Maura's cheeks blended well with her already wind chapped skin but it didn't go unnoticed by Jane who only continued to smile at Maura's reaction.  
"You look pretty good yourself." Maura tilted her head back to look up a Jane. The short-sleeved button up shirt that Jane wore open showed off her athletic physic under the bikini top she wore underneath, but it was the swimming trunks that Jane wore that hung low on her hips and came to rest just above her knees that gave her that androgynous appearance that Maura found irresistible. There was just the right mixture of masculine and feminine appeal that had Maura's stomach doing flip-flops. "What's with these?" She asked as she ran her hand down Jane's thigh, along the silky, water resistant material of the swimming trunks.  
"Well…" Jane shifted under Maura's touch. "It seems as if it is just a little too chilly to be gallivanting around in nothing more than a bikini so I asked Frankie to bring me a pair of shorts and voilà, he brought me a pair of his old swim trunks."  
"Hmmm, board shorts…" Maura mused as her fingers continued to move over the tropical print. "I like it, although seeing you in nothing more than a bikini would have been nice as well."  
"Perhaps I can arrange for a private viewing sometime soon." Jane tilted her head so she could give Maura a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'd like that very much." Maura smiled when she felt Jane's lips press into her cheek.  
"Thanks for doing this Maur." Jane breathed against Maura's ear before moving to place her chin back on top of Maura's head, a safe distance away from her ever tempting mouth. "Everyone is having a really good time."  
"You're welcome." Maura frowned at the sudden loss of intimate contact. When she felt Jane settle against her from a safer distance she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the small group scattered around them. She smiled at Carly and Ryan who were standing with their arms around each other looking out over the harbor, both with excited looks on their faces. Frankie and Cindy were sitting on the edge with their feet hanging over the side allowing the water to splash up on them, their fingers intertwined as they held hands. And Tommy was getting a lesson from Captain Adam on the finer points of sailing, both with huge grins on their faces. "Tommy looks like a natural sailor." Maura observed before settling back against Jane.  
"Yeah?" Jane gave a casual look over her shoulder to see what Maura was talking about. "He looks good." She agreed.  
They sat silent for a few moments, both content to bask in each other's company until Maura took Jane's hand in her own threading their fingers together. She didn't say anything right away as they continued to look out at the water, a cool mist dampening their skin under a warm late spring sky.  
"What has you thinking so hard?" Jane leaned her cheek against Maura's as she spoke.  
"My mother wants to invite you and your mother to brunch next Sunday." Maura couldn't help but mumble the words.  
"And that bothers you?" Jane pulled away so could look at Maura.  
"No…maybe…I don't know." Maura shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "It's just that she wants us to go to the club."  
"Hummm…the club…" Jane added air quotes to the last two words. "Can't say that we've ever been to the club before…"  
"Look, I understand if you don't want to." Maura shifted just enough that she was no longer leaning against Jane. "With graduation coming up, she thought it would be nice."  
"Why wouldn't we want to go?" Jane bristled slightly when she felt Maura pull away from her.  
"I don't want you to feel out of place. This is definitely one of those places where people are more impressed by what you drive or what your last name is."  
"I can handle it Maura, it's just brunch. The ballet wasn't so bad." Jane reached out and pulled Maura back against her as if everything was settled.  
"I'm not going to pretend in front of these people anymore Jane. Can you handle that?" Maura's voice held a soft plea for understanding.  
Jane regarded the firm set of Maura's jaw and the grim line that had replaced the carefree smile she had had earlier. Wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, she pulled Maura even closer and buried her face against Maura's neck and nodded.  
When Maura felt Jane's face against her neck followed by the quick nod, her smile returned. She had been worried that Jane would want to continue treating their relationship as just a friendship in front of people. It was something that Maura couldn't do any longer and she had hoped that Jane would understand and to her surprise it seemed as if one more wall had come down.  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" Jane murmured against the soft, warm skin at the base of Maura's neck. She let out a heavy sigh when she felt Maura nod in affirmation. "Hmmm…but that means you have to wear one too." The words were whispered into Maura's ear. "And I've got a score to settle." She couldn't stop herself from dragging her teeth along the sensitive skin at the curve of Maura's neck and shoulder.  
"You wouldn't?" Maura gasped when she felt Jane's gentle yet firm nip. "Not in front of our mothers…"  
Jerking her head back to look at Maura, Jane couldn't stifle the full bellied laugh that caused her whole body to shake. The panic in Maura's eyes only made her laugh harder when she realized that Maura wasn't sure what Jane's answer was going to be.  
"After what you did to me last night, I shouldn't answer that question. But…" Jane tilted Maura's hat to the side so she could lean down and place a kiss on pouting lips. "I think I'll save my revenge for when I can give you my undivided attention. But I promise you won't see it coming." With those final words, Jane dipped down to take Maura's mouth in a more demanding kiss only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "What the actual fuck Carly?" Jane didn't need to turn around to see who was standing behind them.  
"Sorry, but if you'd save that for a more private setting, you wouldn't keep getting interrupted." Carly tried to reason as she moved around Jane and Maura so her and Ryan could sit.  
"I think maybe I should have her wear a bell." Ryan placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and gave it an apologetic squeeze as she sat down next to Jane.  
"Ha ha…" Carly waited until Ryan was sitting comfortably before taking a seat in front of her. She leaned back between Ryan's legs before resting her back against Ryan's front. Their pose mimicked that of Jane and Maura except Ryan rested her elbows on Carly's shoulders and her hands slipped through dark hair giving her a soft spot to rest her chin.  
"It really is remarkable out here, thanks for having us along Maura." Ryan sighed as she tilted her head back to let the sun warm her face.  
"Do you sail?" Maura recognized the wistful tone in Ryan's voice as belonging to someone who had experience.  
"Uh uh, every summer since I was twelve. That is until I started college." Ryan opened one eye to peek over at Maura. She couldn't stop herself from squinting in the bright light.  
"You never told me you knew how to sail?" Carly shifted so she could wrap her arms around Ryan's bent legs.  
"I didn't?" Ryan cocked her head to the side so she could look down at Carly's profile.  
"Nope. So you can, like do all that 'hoist the main sail' stuff…like a pirate?" Carly tilted her head just enough so she could see Ryan as well.  
"Ummm, I suppose so." Ryan shrugged her shoulders casually.  
"Can I ask why you quite sailing?" Maura ventured to ask even though she sensed there was something that Ryan wasn't saying.  
"Guess I just ran out of time, with college and stuff." Ryan continued to look out over the water. She took a deep breath as a memory of one of the last times she had gone sailing slipped to the front of her mind. It had been something she loved to do and something she did with her first girlfriend every weekend.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Carly turned so she could look Ryan fully in the face.  
"Look, it was something I used to do with Becca, my first girlfriend. We met at sailing camp when we were sixteen, dated for a few years and when she broke up with me…I just didn't feel much like sailing anymore. Too many unpleasant memories." Ryan tried to explain.  
"Would you teach me?" Carly asked, uncertainty in her voice.  
"Really?" Ryan looked down at Carly with a surprised expression on her face.  
"Yes, really. I'd like you to share something that you used to enjoy with me." Carly gave her a shy smile. "Plus, we can make our own memories. Better ones."  
"Okay, but only on one condition…" Ryan smiled back. "You have to teach me how to make those incredible butter cookies you have me addicted to. Deal?"  
"Deal." Carly turned and settled back against Ryan's chest again.  
"How come you aren't sailing today?" Jane asked Maura.  
"Because then I wouldn't be able to give you all of my time and attention." Maura huffed in mock indignation as if Jane should already know the answer. "Besides, I think Tommy is having a great time."  
They all looked over to find Tommy listening intently to some set of instructions that Adam was giving, a huge smile on his face.  
"I'm glad that things worked out between Frankie and Cindy." Maura sighed as her eyes moved over to where the two teens sat in their own private world.  
"Yeah, me too." Jane smiled when her eyes fell upon them.  
"Did something happen?" Carly asked as she turned her attention back to the front of the boat and the view of water splashing over the bow.  
"Just Frankie being an idiot s'all…" Jane sighed as she recalled their conversation.  
"Well, glad to see he came to his senses." Ryan reached up to push her short, windblown hair away from her eyes. "Hey, I saw some stuff to make sandwiches." She started to push herself up to stand, giving Carly a chance to move away.  
"I'll come help." Maura moved to stand up as well. "I had the galley stocked so we could have lunch out here."  
"I hope you've got a full galley." Ryan looked at Carly and then Jane before glancing over at the boys. "Feeding the Rizzoli clan is like feeding an army." She laughed when both Carly and Jane rolled their eyes.  
"Oh, don't I know it." Maura joined in the joke. "We've gone so far as to name Jane's stomach 'the beast' when she gets hungry."  
"Don't know what you're talkin' about Ryan." Carly reached up to lightly pinch Ryan on the side. "We've named her stomach 'the pit'."  
"Okay, okay…I guess it's fair to say that I too have the Rizzoli appetite, who can blame me though. Carly is a master chef." Ryan giggled as she sidestepped away from Carly. "But with that said…" She patted her stomach. "I think it's feeding time."  
"After you…" Maura waved towards the galley before following Ryan.  
"So, wanna tell me what happened with Cindy and Frankie?" Carly didn't turn to look at Jane.  
"Not really." Jane put her feet up on the railing and leaned back. "He was just feelin' insecure about things, ya know. Thinkin' that maybe she would think less of him because of his inexperience."  
"Ah, the ol' I don't want to make a fool out of myself dilemma. Been there, done that." Carly mimicked Jane's posture.  
"Yeah, I guess we've all been there, done that." Jane ran her hand through her hair to push it away from her face. Tilting her head, she regarded Carly for a minute. "I guess everyone has to have a first time…"  
"So that's it then. Have they had their first time?" Carly finally turned to see that Jane was regarding her thoughtfully.  
"Don'know, but I suspect it won't be long if it hasn't already happened." Jane turned her attention back to the view.  
"Ya know, Tommy's getting tall." Carly looked over her shoulder at where Tommy stood talking to Adam. "He really does look like Aunt Angela. He's gonna be a real heart breaker. Mark my words."  
"I don't think he'll ever be as tall as me though." Jane's voice held a slight competitive edge to it.  
"You're probably right about that. He's built more like Tony, more muscular and stocky." Carly mused as she too turned her attention to the view.  
"I wish we were closer, Tommy and me." Jane sighed as she glanced over at Frankie and then Tommy. "But it's always been me and Frankie." She shrugged her shoulders again. "I guess there's just too many years between us." It was a lame excuse and she knew it the moment she said it. "He's just different than us. Always causing trouble and stuff."  
"Like you and Frankie don't give your Ma and Pop enough grief to last them a lifetime." Carly bumped her shoulder against Jane's.  
"It's hard to explain. It's like Tommy marches to his own drummer. He's so independent. He just doesn't really need me and Frankie." Jane tried to explain herself.  
"I don't for one minute believe that Tommy doesn't need his big sister or brother." Carly frowned.  
"Come on, you know how it is. You and Tony get along like me and Frankie do." Jane couldn't stop herself from frowning back.  
"Yeah, me and Tony are closer than Mia and Bella and I are. I understand what you're saying but it doesn't stop me from showing a little interest in their lives. You should try harder with Tommy. He's gonna start looking for approval from someone else if you and Frankie don't step up and watch over him." Carly tried to reason.  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm leaving for school in the fall." She glanced over at Tommy one more time. He was so much different than she was. His easy-going personality attracted people to him like a moth to light. Jane almost felt jealous by how quickly he made friends. She realized they were as different as night and day. "I'll try…" She let out a heavy breath.  
"Well, there's no time like the present." Carly stood and held out her hand for Jane to take. "Go find out what he's learned from Captain Adam. Maybe you'll learn something yourself."  
Taking Carly's outstretched hand, Jane allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Yeah, yeah…" She groused. "Just until Maura and Ryan get back with lunch. You think we're bad about food. When was the last time you saw Tommy eat?"  
"Well, he is a growing boy." Carly teased. "But no…he can't be any worse than Tony."  
"Oh yeah? Just wait." Jane laughed as she gave Tommy a nod when she caught his eye. "I would bet that he'll put 'the beast' and 'the pit' to shame."  
"Guess we'll see." Carly laughed as a multitude of nicknames passed through her mind. "Let's see if he can earn himself a nickname."  
"No doubt." Jane smiled as she approached her brother who smiled back.  
***

"Well that settles it. 'The garbage disposal' it is." Carly threw her hands up in the air as if she were giving up or surrendering.  
"Told ya." Jane had a proud smile on her face.  
"Hey, I'm not sure I like that nickname. Why can't it be something cool like the 'disposalnator'?" Tommy complained.  
"Nope…sorry, majority rules little brother." Frankie laughed. "And now, how 'bout we help clean up."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Tommy picked up some plates and followed Frankie to the sink. "Let's hurry up though, the Captain said we could help sail Argo back into the harbor. He might even let me steer." The excitement in his voice was barely containable.  
"Well, how 'bout we head up on deck and let Adam give us some quick lessons." Ryan smiled over at Carly. "You can join us Cindy while the boy's finish the cleanup." She stood and took Cindy's hand, pulling her to her feet.  
"I thought you already knew how to sail?" Carly followed Ryan's lead and stood as well.  
"I could always use a refresher." Ryan gave Carly a little push towards the stairs leading up to the deck. "How 'bout you two?" She looked over her shoulder at Jane and Maura.  
"I think we'll help Frankie and Tommy, then relax a bit." Maura gave Jane a quick wink before smiling up at Ryan.  
"'Kay…"  
Jane couldn't stop herself from frowning at the idea of doing dishes, but when she saw Maura's playful wink she couldn't help but smile back as she watched Carly, Ryan, and Cindy disappear. "In fact, how 'bout we let the boys have a break."  
"You mean it Janie?" Tommy dropped the dirty dishes into the sink and spun around, excitement written all over his face.  
"Yeah, get outta here you two." Jane hitched her thumb towards the stairs.  
"But don't you wanna learn how to sail too?" Tommy stopped to look at Jane, concern written all over his face at the fun she might be missing.  
"Nah, I've got Maura here to teach me." Jane reached over the table to take Maura's hand in her own.  
"Cool…" Tommy bounced out of the room and towards the stairs.  
"I suppose those would be private lessons." Frankie chided as he started past Jane.  
"But of course." Jane gave him a wink causing him to roll his eyes at her.  
"Get a room why don'tcha?" He tossed the damp hand towel he was using at her.  
With a sudden jerk of movement, Jane was on her feet surprising both Maura and Frankie with her speed. He yelped when she snapped the towel at him causing him to move quickly towards the stairs.  
"Hey, stop that. No fair." He called out over his shoulder as she snapped the towel again, just far enough away that the 'crack' echoed through the galley.  
"Off with ya before I make ya walk the plank." Jane laughed as she continued to snap the towel in a menacing way.  
"Hey, this ain't pirates of the Caribbean and you're not Black Beard." He shouted at her as he took the steps two by two until he was out of her reach.  
"Like there were any pirates in New England anyways." Jane waved at Frankie as he clamored up the stairs and out of her reach.  
"Well, actually there was a pretty famous female pirate who along with her husband terrorized the New England shore in the mid seventeen-hundreds." Maura started to say as she took her place at the sink full of dishes.  
"Is that right? Do tell Professor Isles." Jane positioned herself behind Maura, slipping her arms around Maura's waist so she could reach the sink as well.  
"You really want me to tell you?" Maura asked, surprise evident in her voice.  
"Of course. I love it when you go all 'nerdy' on me." Jane reached into the sink to gather a finger full of suds before plopping them on the end of Maura's nose.  
"Okay…" Maura giggled as she wiped her face off with the back of her hand. "Why don't I wash and you dry."  
"Aw…" Jane pouted. "Then that means I haveta let go of you and I donwanna."  
Maura couldn't stop herself from flinging a handful of water over her shoulder at Jane to get her to move. She couldn't stifle the laugh as she turned to find a stunned Jane, her face dripping wet, glaring at her.  
"You coulda just asked." Jane pulled away and grabbed a towel.  
"I did…" Maura turned her attention back to the sink. "Did you mean what you said?" Her voice held a hint of uncertainty.  
"Did I mean what?" Jane asked as she took the first dish to dry from Maura's hand.  
"That you wanted me to tell you about Rachel Wall?" Maura continued to focus on washing plates.  
"Who?" Jane hesitated. "Oh, you mean the female pirate? Yeah, of course I did. I'd love to hear about it."  
"Okay. Well, if legend is true, Rachel Wall is the first and only American woman to try her hand at being a pirate." Maura settled into a comfortable position, her right hip leaning against the sink as she continued to wash. "She was actually a native Pennsylvanian, but she ran away from home as a teenager and married a fisherman by the name of George Wall." She couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Jane to see if she was paying attention, only continuing when she saw Jane nod her heard. "They settled in Boston, but could barely scrape by a living so…they turned to the one constant…a life of crime."  
"Crime, huh? As in pirating?" Jane asked as she reached up above her head to place a few plates in the cabinets.  
"They procured a small boat and with the help of a few unsavory characters they set about preying on ships off the coast of New England." Maura finished up the last plate, handed it to Jane, and then turned around so she could look at Jane.  
"So, what was their MO?" Jane questioned as she dried the last dish.  
"MO?" The confusion was evident as Maura tilted her head to regard Jane questioningly.  
"Modus Operandi..." Putting the last dish away, Jane neatly folded the towel and placed it on the counter.  
"Oh, Modus Operandi…method of operation." Maura's face lit up when she understood. "Any time there was a storm, they would dress their ship to look as if they had sustained considerable damage. Rachel would then go on deck and lure other ships to them under the guise that they needed rescuing." Maura crossed her arms and watched as Jane finished up, wondering if she was still listening.  
"And let me guess, they didn't need rescuing, instead they robbed them." Jane finally turned around to face Maura. She couldn't help but smile at the way Jane was watching her.  
"Among other things." Maura couldn't stop herself from frowning at the idea of what other things probably happened.  
"So…?" Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips and gently pushed her against the counter. "How did Rachel Wall's story end?"  
"Well, after her husband was killed in one of those storms, she took to a life of crime on land and was finally captured in 1789. Even though she admitted to everything, except murder, even her mea culpa couldn't change the minds of the authorities and on October 8th, she was the very last woman ever to be executed in Massachusetts." Maura couldn't stop herself from sighing when Jane pressed against her.  
"Mea culpa?" Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"A formal acknowledgement that something is one's fault. I guess like a confession." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, threading her fingers in the soft, silky hair she found there.  
"Well, I've got a confession of my own Professor Isles…" Jane growled close to Maura's ear.  
"Ummmm, and what would that be?" Maura could feel her heart beat faster as the heat from Jane's words brushed against her ear.  
"I'd love nothing more than to plunder you right here against this sink." Jane reached down to grab Maura's legs so she could lift her up, but before she could get any further Frankie's voice floated down to them.  
"Hey Captain Ahab, you're needed on deck." Frankie shouted from above.  
"Oh, I think you'd be more like Mary Read or Anne Bonny." Maura mused against the lips that hovered just above her own.  
"What?" Jane pulled back just enough for Maura to answer.  
"Mary Read and Anne Bonny were two notorious female pirates and rumor has it they had a special friendship, although there is nothing really to substantiate that claim." Maura began rambling to Jane's surprise.  
"Hold that thought…" Jane placed a finger to Maura's lips to get her to stop. "I've got a white whale to harpoon." She smirked before placing a quick kiss on Maura's mouth. "But I do look forward to hearing more about the lady pirates." With a wink, Jane turned and sprinted up the stairs.  
Maura watched Jane bolt from the room like lightening streaking across the sky, quick and with a lingering flash of light. She couldn't suppress the smile from creasing her lips as she thought about who might be incurring the wrath of Jane Rizzoli at that moment. But deep down she knew that it was all in good fun. With a shake of her head, she quietly followed Jane's wake up the stairs and out into the bright sunlight of the late afternoon. The familiar chaos that greeted her brought an even bigger smile to her face than before. Day after day, the feeling that she was part of a family was one she never wanted to ever give up and she hoped she would never have to.


	36. Nothin' at all

Chapter 36- Nothin' at all  
"I can't believe this Janie. Look a champagne fountain!" Angela's eyes were wide with excitement as she looked around the well-appointed dining room that overlooked the immaculately manicured golf course outside the huge floor to ceiling windows.  
"Come on Ma. Don't get all weird on me." Jane couldn't help but huff as they followed the hostess to a table for four by one of the windows. Her irritated mood suddenly changed when she saw Maura and Constance waiting for them. The late morning sun was streaming in through the windows with just enough illumination to light up the spot where Maura was sitting. Jane noticed that Maura's hair was highlighted with ribbons of coppery red that shone in the sunlight mixing flawlessly within the honey-blonde causing the palms of her hands to itch with the urge to feel the silky soft locks running through her fingers. But it was the soft, almost sad smile on Maura's face as she listened intently to something her mother was telling her that had Jane's stomach doing flip-flops. The love she felt for Maura was almost too heavy a cross for her to bear, but one she knew she would gladly endure for an eternity. When Maura looked up at their approach, Jane's breath caught in her throat at the serene look on Maura's face. Such simple beauty in delicate features and a smile that radiated warmth and love had Jane reaching up with a trembling hand to push her hair away from her face. Jane knew that no matter what happened after they graduated, Maura owned her soul and always would.  
Angela gave Jane a sideways glance when she heard the sharp intake of breath as they continued to make their way across the dining room. She couldn't help but smile at the look of adoration on Jane's face when Maura looked over at them. When her eyes met Constance's eyes, there was an understanding shining back at her as both women silently acknowledged the love that their daughters shared.  
"Hey beautiful." Jane whispered into Maura's ear as she hugged her before taking the empty seat next to the one Maura was sitting in.  
"Did you tell Jane and Angela the good news?" Constance asked after Jane and Angela had taken their seats.  
Jane turned to look at Maura expectantly and saw Maura shaking her head. "What good news?" She asked as she watched Maura try to hide a shy smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
"I got Valedictorian." Maura said quietly as if she didn't want to sound like she was bragging.  
"Was there any doubt?" Jane took Maura's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"No, not from me there wasn't, but you know how Maura is. Even as confident as she is, she still doubts herself and her abilities." Constance sighed as she handed Angela a menu.  
"I don't appreciate it when you talk about me like I'm not here." Maura's voice was quiet, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Constance peered over the top of her menu, dark blue eyes clouding over with surprise as she silently studied Maura. When their eyes met, Constance could see hurt and the stirrings of anger looking back at her so she gave a curt nod of understanding before going back to perusing her menu.  
"So what's good?" Angela felt the sudden need to change the subject.  
"The eggs benedict are wonderful." Constance said without looking up.  
Jane couldn't hide the grimace as Maura's hold on her hand tightened to almost a death like grip. Something had changed between Maura and her mother, the air around them had changed from casual to frigid in an instant. Looking down at their joined hands, she could see that Maura's knuckles were white as her grip continued to tighten. She gave Maura a questioning look, but only got a strained smile in return.  
"I guess I'll try the benedict Arnold if you say it's good." Jane announced, her voice serious and declarative.  
"Eggs benedict Jane." Maura chuckled, giving Jane the first real smile since she had taken her seat. Letting out a shaky breath that didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table, she let go of Jane's hand so she could concentrate on the menu.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Jane reached for the hand that had let go of her own too soon.  
"Shall I tell them or would you like to?" Maura gave her mother a sad but stern look.  
"Please Maura, these theatrics are very unlike you." Constance let out an annoyed breath as she set her menu down to give everyone at the table her attention.  
"Well, somebody better tell us something." Jane's temper was beginning to surface. She could tell that Maura was upset and she wanted to know why.  
"It seems as if my parents won't be able to attend my graduation." The sadness radiated off Maura but when she finally said the words out loud, she was almost overcome with emotion.  
Dark brown eyes filled with anger met unflinching dark blue from across the table, a storm brewing between them both that threatened with the promise of unsurmountable destruction. Jane took a deep breath as she struggled to contain the torrent of emotions that flowed through her like a tidal wave of angry heat.  
Sensing the ire that Jane was barely containing, Maura had the sudden urge to leave. Abruptly she stood and quickly excused herself from the table. "I'm going to the restroom…" Her voice was barely a whisper as Jane and Constance continued to glare at each other, not hearing Maura or acknowledging her as she left them at the table.  
Angela looked back and forth between her daughter and Constance, her heart breaking for Maura as she watched her get up and quickly excuse herself from the table. She realized that both Jane and Constance were attempting to pin each other down with the weight of their stares and decided she needed to go to Maura and let Jane deal with things her own way. With a nod towards Jane and then Constance, she stood up, placed her napkin in her chair, and followed Maura towards the restrooms. As she looked over her shoulder, she could see that neither of them had noticed that she had left.  
"Are you seriously telling me that you aren't coming to Maura's graduation?" Jane hissed through clenched teeth.  
"William can't get away. They are in the middle of a pandemic. Maura of all people understands how it is." Constance started to say.  
"What's your excuse?" Jane shot back before Constance could continue.  
"I have a series of lectures that I must attend to out of the country. It’s something I can't reschedule." Constance leveled her gaze at Jane wondering if perhaps she had finally met her match. "This is nothing new Jane." She waved her hand as if it was somehow a good enough reason. "Maura has always been a bit of a loner. She will be alright without us."  
"It seems to me that you haven't given her much of a choice but be a loner. You're never here when she needs you." Jane glared back.  
"Oh, she has never needed us." A flash of sadness passed over Constance's dark blue eyes, but was quickly replaced with indifference. "I don't do warm and fuzzy Jane. I never have."  
"Okay…" Jane put her hands on the table, palms down to keep them from trembling. "Just so you know, Maura is a part of my family now. We won't let her down…not now…not ever."  
Constance was quiet as she thought about what Jane had said. She loved Maura more than anything, but she just couldn't be the same type of mother as Angela. It was something she recognized and it was something she could live with knowing that her and her husband would always be able to provide for Maura in ways that could ensure her future. As she silently studied the angry and determined look on Jane's face, she realized she needed to ask the one question that would haunt her from here on out if she didn't ask. "Jane…" Her voice was low causing Jane to lean forward slightly so she could hear. "I need to ask you something."  
The serious tone caused Jane's stomach to clench because she knew exactly what Constance was going to ask her. "I promised you that I would never tell her. I won't be responsible for causing that kind of pain. I'll leave that up to you." The words were meant to hurt and by the look on Constance's face, Jane knew she had hit her mark.  
"I only ask that you keep her secret." Constance started to speak but was cut off by Jane's quick words.  
"You are asking me to keep your secret." Jane's voice was dangerously quiet as she continued to glare at Constance.  
"Fair enough. I just need to know that if things don't work out between you two that you won't tell her." Constance couldn't hide the plea in her tone. The look of uncertainty on Jane's face caused Constance to continue. "Since the moment I met you Jane I've know that you don't think you're good enough for Maura and I'll even admit that I thought the same thing at first." She held up her hand when Jane attempted to protest. "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. That foolish notion that you will always know what's better for her than she does. I don't know, maybe you're right, maybe you need to let her go, let her find herself…discover who she truly is before she can come back to you." She couldn't stop herself from letting out a long, heavy sigh. "But if you ask me, I think you're a fool."  
"That's rich coming from the one person who causes her the most pain." Jane scoffed.  
"Maybe that's true." Constance picked up her menu again, turning it around in her hands a few times before looking back at Jane. "I have a feeling that we're not very different Jane."  
"I'm nothing like you." Jane growled.  
"We'll see…" Constance peered over her menu before turning her attention to what was written on it essentially ending their conversation.  
Jane couldn't help but feel as if Constance had dismissed her by ending their conversation. As she ruminated over what Constance had said to her she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she wasn't right in some way. The very real fear that the inevitable distance could change things between them when they went separate ways after graduation was something that haunted Jane almost every day. Her heart told her that nothing would change, but her head was making a pretty good case as well. As she tried to formulate something to say in response, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she gave up and looked down at her own menu, conceding that she had lost this round.  
***

When Maura heard the door open, she looked up to see the reflection of Angela looking back at her from the doorway. To her surprise, a sudden wave of relief washed over her. She had expected to find Jane but was glad when she saw it wasn't. She tried to smile, but only succeeded in grimacing at the look of concern in Angela's eyes. Silently, she watched as Angela made her way across the room to stand behind her and then she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
"I'm sorry honey…" Angela gathered Maura up in her arms and murmured against the soft, honey-blonde locks she had her cheek pressed against.  
"I don't know what I expected really." Maura pulled back and tried to stem the flow of tears. She felt the sudden need to control her feelings causing her to start shutting down emotionally.  
"I won't let you do that Maura." Angela pulled her back into the hug and squeezed her tight. "It's okay to feel something…anything…"  
The feeling of Angela's arms around her was like the same soothing balm to her soul she had come to expect, one she had never experienced before until Jane and her family had come into her life. For the moment, she allowed herself to be soothed letting Angela be the mother she had never had. It was easy to let go, Angela just seemed to have that effect on people.  
"Look, if it's any consolation, we'll be there." Angela whispered as she started to rock Maura slowly back and forth. "And I can't wait to see you and Jane in your cap and gowns."  
"Do you think we'll get her to wear heels?" The question caused Angela to laugh, her body lightly shaking Maura in the process.  
"I suppose it'll be worth a try." Angela sighed as she tried to absorb some of the pain that still radiated off Maura.  
"Thank you. I appreciate you being here for me." Maura's voice was quiet as she struggled to control her emotions so she could speak.  
"Maura, honey…" Angela pulled back slightly and put her palms on each side of Maura's face, holding her there so she couldn't look away as she was prone to do. "You are and always will be a part of our family. No matter what happens today or tomorrow, or ten years from now."  
Angela's decisive statement brought a smile to Maura's face, one that reached her eyes for the first time that day. It amazed her that spending just a few minutes with Angela calmed her heart and mind in a way that she had never experienced before and even though she was loathe to let it go, she knew they needed to go back before things got too heated between her mother and Jane.  
"I think maybe we should head back out. Jane looked pretty angry." Maura said, a touch of uncertainty to her voice.  
"Yes, she did." Angela sighed. "But something tells me that your mother can hold her own." At this point she didn’t care if Constance could defend herself or not. In her eyes, there was nothing the other woman could say that would excuse the fact that she wasn't going to be there for Maura.  
"Oh I have no doubt." Maura reached for the tissue sitting on the sink to dry her eyes. She suddenly felt lighter as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. When she found out her parents weren't going to attend her graduation she had been hurt and angry, but as those feelings faded she started to feel less, almost numb. The numbness was something she was used to but with Jane and the Rizzoli's by her side she realized she no longer had to protect herself that way anymore. "Shall we?"  
"We shall…" Angela threaded her arm through Maura's. "I think that I will have one of those mimosa's."  
"I believe that I just might have one too." Maura smiled at Angela's surprised expression. "Here at the club, money talks." She gave Angela a little wink of understanding.  
All Angela could do was shake her head and chuckle as she allowed Maura to lead her through the dining room back to their table.  
When Angela and Maura returned to the table, the silence was so thick it was almost visible like a black storm cloud. Hazel/green eyes traveled from Jane to Constance and then back to Jane first with trepidation before turning to curiosity. Her expression changed to one of question as her eyes met Jane's and all she got in return was a sheepish smile.  
"I do appreciate you going to check up on Maura." Constance turned to Angela. "Jane and I had some things to clear up." She leveled her gaze at Jane with a finality that boded no argument.  
"And did you?" Angela asked as she took her seat. "Clear things up that is?" She looked at Jane expectantly.  
Swallowing hard against the lump that had formed in her throat making it hard for her to speak, Jane nodded. She wasn't sure exactly what things her and Constance had cleared up except maybe the fact that she had reaffirmed that she would not reveal Paddy Doyle's true identity to Maura. The other topic of their conversation had left a bad taste in her mouth, one that she wasn't sure she could get rid of just yet.  
"I apologize for getting upset the way I did earlier. I understand that you have obligations that you can't just disregard." Maura looked over at her mother at the same time as she reached under the table to take Jane's hand in her own. Giving a gentle squeeze, she silently pleaded for Jane to understand why she needed to clear the air with her mother.  
"No apology necessary." Constance sighed as she tried to concentrate on the words written across the menu she was holding. It would do no good to get emotional over a subject that had now been put to rest.  
Angela watched, wide eyed as Constance all but dismissed Maura's apology before shutting the door on the subject of her graduation for good. Before she could say something, she noticed Jane give her a look that silently asked her to refrain from saying anything. With a nod of acknowledgement, she looked back down at her menu biting back the words that were on the tip of her tongue.  
Jane let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her mother had understood what she was trying to wordlessly convey to her. She had felt the gentle squeeze of Maura's hand within her own and she knew that it was Maura's way of telling her that they needed to move on. It was an argument she knew she could not win and one she wasn't sure she wanted to win. She couldn't help but be in awe of Maura's ability to move past such a hurtful scene, not to mention the fact that her mother who was known for her notoriously nasty temper had let it go as well. The only thing Jane could do was chalk it up to maturity, something she had to work on daily. Maura however was born with an even temperament that most people had to work hard to achieve. With a glance at her mother and then a glance at Maura, Jane settled back with the intention of getting through brunch without anything else going wrong. It was her mother's smile and the warmth of Maura's hand in her own that gave her the confidence that everything would be alright.  
Just as Maura had started to relax and finally enjoy the afternoon, a dark shadow appeared over the table in the form of Mrs. Fairfield. It had only taken a moment for Maura to realize that someone was standing over her causing her to look up from her meal. She had felt Jane stiffen next to her and had seen her mother's mouth set itself into that fixed smile she only had when she was appearing to be friendly.  
"Margret…" Constance's tone was friendly but not inviting.  
"Constance…Maura…" Mrs. Fairfield gave a small nod before her eyes traveled over Jane and Angela in a slightly dismissive way. Turning her attention back to Maura she continued to speak. "I was just talking to Garrett the other day and he can't wait for you to get to BCU. It will be so nice for you two to be on the same campus…maybe you can even rekindle your romance…" She only stopped when Constance put up her hand indicating she had something to say.  
"Margret, allow me to introduce you to Angela and Jane Rizzoli." Constance eyed the other woman with distaste. They had known each other for years but Constance had been recently questioning the sincerity of their friendship. "Jane here…" She looked at Maura for permission to continue and only continued when Maura nodded. "Jane is Maura's girlfriend so I am afraid that whatever notions Garrett may have regarding his intentions towards Maura will have to remain friendly. I am sure you understand."  
"You're joking right?" Mrs. Fairfield looked surprised.  
"You've known me a long time and you know I don't joke." Constance's eyes turned that dark blue that indicated she was getting angry.  
Mrs. Fairfield looked around the table, her initial surprise turning to arrogance. Her gaze lingered over Maura before falling upon Jane with what could only be described as disgust. Making a face as if she had just smelled something bad she turned her attention to Constance. "I see…" She said with a conceited sniff.  
"Do you? Really?" Constance asked only to get a wide eyed gaping look from the other woman. "It was nice to see you Margret; I hope you have a wonderful afternoon." There was no mistaking the dismissive tone.  
Looking around the table one more time, Mrs. Fairfield gave a curt nod before turning around to leave them alone.  
"Thank you mother. I appreciate your open candor." Maura gave her a small smile. For as much as her mother appeared to be cold and reserved to some, Maura knew that deep down she was just someone who struggled to let people in, including her own daughter. Constance didn't say anything in response but gave Maura the barest hint of a smile in return.  
Jane's head had started to spin as she tried to reconcile the person that Constance had just morphed into. When they had first arrived, Constance had been aloof with Maura's feelings but now she seemed to be standing up for her daughter. The inconsistences left her feeling confused as her anger started to fade only to be replaced by a small stirring of admiration.  
"I am proud of you Maura. No matter what…even if I can't always be around to share in your victories it doesn't mean I value them any less." Constance reached across the table, putting her hand on top of Maura's.  
"I don't think she's going to be much of a friend anymore." Angela spoke for the first time.  
"She wasn't much of a friend to begin with." Constance sighed.  
"Thank you…for that." Jane said when her voice finally came back. She had been so shocked by what had happened that her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she didn't think she'd be able to speak around the mouthful of sand that made her tongue feel thick and unmovable.  
Constance just regarded Jane in that way that made her feel like she was being dissected but this time there was a slightly sheepish grin to accompany the nonverbal acknowledgment. "Now I suggest we have dessert…the bread pudding is wonderful, but you can't go wrong with Maura's favorite, the Crème Brule." And with those last words, everyone slipped back into the comfortable companionship they had been sharing before they had been interrupted.  
"I'm gonna take my Ma home and then I'll be by to pick you up after." Jane said as she fished her keys out of her purse.  
"Should I change?" Maura asked.  
"Yeah, wear something casual and bring a jacket in case it cools off." Jane leaned over to give Maura a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on Ma." Jane shouted over her shoulder as she headed across the parking lot to her truck.  
Angela and Constance stood on the curb watching Maura and Jane say goodbye, neither knowing what to say to the other. Maybe it was the uncomfortable silence, but Constance suddenly turned to Angela and trapped her in that steady gaze that unnerved most people.  
"I want to thank you for being there for Maura." Constance sighed.  
"No thanks necessary. Maura is a wonderful young woman and anyone would be honored to have her for a daughter." Angela tilted her head to look at Constance. She wasn't threatened by the dark blue eyes that seemed to flash with something meant to intimidate.  
"And you think of her as a daughter?" Constance ventured to ask even though she already knew the answer.  
"Yes, I do." Angela thrust her chin out in a defiant gesture, daring Constance to contradict her.  
"And for that I am also thankful." Constance had the grace to look chagrinned. "I don't think I am very good at this 'mother' thing but I am glad she seems to have you to tend to her emotional needs. Heaven help me, I've never been good with emotions but my husband and I have always tried to give Maura the life she deserves."  
"Look…" Angela reached out to touch Constance on the arm suddenly feeling the need to connect. "I am sorry for being judgmental. Lord knows I don't have all the answers. Just try not to let her slip away. She loves you very much. I think she would just like to get to know you better."  
"I think you are being summoned." Constance nodded her head towards a waving Jane, grateful for the interruption.  
"Oh my, patience is not one of her virtues." Angela rolled her eyes.  
"I am glad you could join us today. Take care and give my regards to your husband." Constance put her hand on top of Angela's that still rested on her arm.  
"Thank you for inviting us." Angela said. Throwing caution to the wind, she turned quickly before Constance could move away and wrapped her in a hug.  
Even though the hug was somewhat awkward, Constance could appreciate what Maura saw in Angela and all the Rizzoli's. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Constance allowed herself to accept the comfort of another person but as quickly as it had started, it was over. With a quick pat on the back, Constance pulled away and gave Angela an almost apologetic smile.  
Angela could tell that it had been difficult for Constance to accept the hug she had thrust upon her, but she could also tell that it was not unwelcomed. When she felt Constance pull away and give her an apologetic smile she realized that maybe there was still hope that Constance could someday be the mother that Maura needed and deserved.  
***

"Why did you bring me to a playground Jane?" Maura undid her seat belt and looked at Jane expectantly.  
"Well, after today, I thought you could use some good old fashioned fun." Jane put her truck in park. As she turned off the engine, she turned to find Maura looking at her with uncertainty. "When Frankie and I were little and one of us was feeling down, we'd come here to play and it always chased away the blues." She smiled.  
"I'm not really sure how being at a playground is supposed to make me feel better." Maura turned to look out the window.  
"Come on, you'll see." Jane took Maura's hand and pulled her across the seat and out the door with her.  
Maura couldn't help but allow Jane to pull her from the front seat of the truck. With a small grin, she followed as Jane led the way to a set of swings and when she found herself standing in front of the black seats held up by chains she gave Jane another expectant look.  
"Please tell me you've been on a swing before." Jane rolled her eyes as she watched Maura's eyes widen at the prospect of sitting on the thin black strip. She didn't need Maura to speak to know the answer to her question. "Jesus Maur, were you born an adult?"  
Blinking a few times, Maura tried not to let Jane's flippant remark sting but by the look on Jane's face she realized she hadn't been very successful at hiding her hurt feelings.  
"Aw, shit. I'm being an asshole, aren't I?" Jane's tone was apologetic. "Here, let me show you what to do." She plopped down in the seat of the swing and pushed herself back before lifting her legs to allow herself to go forward, pumping her legs several times causing her to go higher.  
"I know the physics of swinging. It's just I've never actually done it myself." Maura watched as Jane threw her head back, her dark hair flowing behind her each time she moved forward and higher. "Swings work by converting potential energy into kinetic energy. As you go back and forth, you convert the energy repeatedly." She watched as Jane got higher and higher. "You see, as you pump your legs, it increases your potential energy and by lifting your legs at the top of each swing, you eventually raise the center of mass of your body, therefore raising your height. It is also important to note that extra energy is produced by torque on the chain you're holding onto."  
Jane couldn't help but tune Maura's ramblings out as she pumped her legs and leaned back each time she flew forward, higher and higher each time. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and allowed the wind to rush over her face and through her hair, first as she moved forward and then again as she moved backwards. The feeling of air moving over her was refreshing and the sensation of climbing higher exhilarating. When Maura's voice finally broke through her haze, she realized she wanted Maura to experience the same feeling as well.  
"Maura?" Jane slowed herself down by dragging her feet along the ground each time she came close to it, essentially bringing the swing to a stop. "Come here and try." She stood up and held the swing still so Maura could sit.  
Tentatively, Maura moved to stand in front of the swing. She was not at all sure she felt secure enough to sit on the thin strap, wondering if it would even hold her. Looking up at Jane, she was met with a slight smirk that told her she was being silly so she decided to let Jane lead onward.  
Jane had seen the uncertainty in Maura's eyes and couldn't help but smile, unfortunately it ended up coming across as more of a smart-ass smirk. Placing her hands on Maura's shoulders, she turned Maura around so her back was to the seat of the swing and with a gentle push down, Maura was finally sitting in the swing.  
"You trust me, don't you?" Jane asked as she moved around to stand behind Maura, her hands on the chains on either side of Maura. She leaned over the top of Maura's head so she could see if she was being honest as she nodded her head. When Jane was satisfied that Maua did indeed trust her, she proceeded to explain what she needed to do. "Okay, I am going to push you and you are going to lift your legs up and out in front of you. When you go forward, you will bring your legs back. Be careful not to let them drag on the ground as you come back. Just before you go forward again push your legs back out in front of you and you will go higher."  
Gripping the chain tightly in her hands, Maura waited for Jane to push her. At first she was a little scared as Jane pushed her gently and she moved forward and then back again. The second time, Jane's push became a little firmer causing her to go slightly higher than before. Her initial uncertainty had her tucking her legs back causing her to forget to move them forward but as she became used to the back and forth motion, she started to pump her legs little by little causing her to go higher and higher.  
"Just stop moving your legs when you've gone as high as you want." Jane said as she stepped out of the way to allow Maura to gain her momentum. She couldn't help but smile when Maura leaned her head back as she had done earlier. It was a treat to see Maura so carefree and she was glad she had decided to bring her to the playground.  
Maura couldn't stop herself from leaning her head back as Jane had done, but she didn't close her eyes as she looked up to the sky. The dark blue with just the hint of white wispy clouds that trailed across the horizon whizzed past her each time she moved forward and then back. The effect was almost dizzying, but it was also exciting as she allowed herself to give up control and just let the swing take her higher and higher.  
"Close your eyes and try it." Jane knew the exact moment Maura had let go when she saw the huge grin appear. She couldn't help but marvel at the way Maura took such pleasure in the simplest of things, things that she herself had taken for granted. Reminding herself that Maura hadn't had the same type of childhood as the Rizzoli's had a sobering effect on Jane. She had the sudden need to feel Maura in her arms so she grabbed one of the chains as Maura made another pass, essentially slowing her down.  
When Maura had eventually stopped, she looked up at Jane with a surprised expression. Her face was flushed with excitement and her eyes shining bright with happiness. Without saying a word, Jane moved around the swing to stand in front her placing her hands high above her own on the chains. The abrupt need to hug Jane almost overwhelmed Maura, causing her to throw her arms around Jane's waist. Pressing her cheek against Jane's stomach she let out a shaky breath as she struggled to find her voice.  
"Thank you. That was unexpectedly thrilling and exactly what I needed." Maura murmured against Jane's t-shirt.  
Letting go of the chains, Jane reached down to run her hands through Maura's hair. She marveled as the silky strands slipped through her fingers like satin and she couldn't help but let out a shaky breath of her own at the feeling of Maura holding onto her. "If you think that was fun. I've got so much more to show you. The slide, see saw, spring rider, and one of my personal favorites; the revolving platform merry-go-round." As her hands continued to run through Maura's hair, they finally came to settle on either side of Maura's face so she could tilt her head up. "Are you ready to experience more wonders of a playground?" The huge grin that tugged at Maura's lips was an invitation that Jane couldn't refuse as she bent her head to place a quick but firm kiss on Maura's mouth. "You are so adorable. Do you know that?" Jane pulled back to look down at a now shy smile. "Come on, let's see what kinda trouble we can get into." Pulling Maura up from the swing, Jane grabbed her by the hand to lead the way to another new experience.  
***

"What was your favorite part?" Jane asked as she spread her legs to pull Maura between them. She was sitting on the open tailgate of her truck as Maura stood in front of her. Hooking her fingers in the belt loops of Maura's jeans she gave a quick tug until their bodies were pressed against each other.  
"I loved it all Jane but I'd have to say that the merry-go-round was a great lesson in 'moment of inertia'." Maura started to say but stopped when she saw Jane get that glazed look in her eyes that warned she was about to lose interest in what was being said. "I really liked the swings and those animals on the springs..."  
"Yeah?" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "I bet you didn't know that riding a seahorse could be that much fun." She had a playful twinkle in her dark eyes as she leaned forward to nuzzle Maura's neck.  
"Ummm…nope…never." Maura tilted her head back just enough to give Jane more room to move. She shivered when she felt warm, soft lips blaze a trail of hot kisses up her neck and over her chin before stopping to hover over her lips.  
"It's been excruciatingly painful not being able to do that all day." Jane whispered against Maura's slightly parted lips. "And this…" She sighed as she pressed her lips to Maura's. She couldn't stop herself from moaning when Maura's tongue skimmed over her lips asking for entrance to her mouth and then it was Maura's turn to moan when the velvety softness of Jane's tongue welcomed her home.  
They had kissed long enough for Maura's hands to slip under Jane's t-shirt causing Jane to gasp as cool fingers skimmed across the warm skin of her back. "You taste good, like strawberries." Jane whispered as she pulled away and leaned her forehead against Maura's to slow things down.  
"It's my lip gloss. I know it's your favorite." Maura leaned forward to kiss Jane again.  
"Well, it's yummy." Jane said in-between kisses. "And it's making me hungry."  
"Hungry?" Maura's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away to look at Jane.  
"Yeah, hungry." Jane moved her hands to Maura's hips where she allowed them to rest. "Let's go get some ice cream."  
"Ice cream? I was thinking of something a little more…" Maura started to say but was interrupted when Jane put a finger to Maura's lips to silence her.  
"Save that thought for later." Jane gave Maura a wicked grin and knowing wink. "But right now, I'd really like some ice cream."  
"Can we have hot fudge and whipped cream?" Maura couldn't stop herself from kissing Jane's finger before she pulled it away.  
"You can have anything you want." Jane punctuated her statement by kissing the tip of Maura's nose.  
"What if I want to save the hot fudge and whipped cream for later?" Maura gave a quick wiggle of her eyebrows causing Jane to laugh and pull her in for a hug. "Thank you for making today special." She laid her head against Jane's shoulder and let out a long heavy sigh of contentment. "You always seem to know just what to do to make me feel better."  
"It was nothin' at all beautiful…nothin' at all." Jane squeezed Maura tight as she pressed her cheek against the side of Maura's head. "Now, let's go get some ice cream, shall we?"  
Maura didn't speak, she just nodded her head in answer as words failed to come to her. As she lost herself in the circle of Jane's arms, she was suddenly thankful for the simple things that Jane brought to her life. It was the simple things she never knew she had been missing but now knew she could never live without.


	37. I am so in love with you

Chapter 37- I am so in love with you  
"Bowling?" Maura blinked a few times in confusion. "You want me to go bowling?" She turned around to look at Jane's sheepish smile.  
"Um…yeah" Jane shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she watched Maura get ready for their evening out. "Please…" She pleaded when she saw Maura's brow furrow in consternation.  
"You're serious?" Maura slipped her arms into the flannel shirt she had been lovingly running her fingers over and looked down to concentrate on the buttons. Biting down on her bottom lip, she peered at the buttons as she started to button but stopped when she felt Jane's hands move hers out of the way.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you needed glasses." Jane unbuttoned the few that Maura had started and restarted, making sure they were right. "I love it when you where my clothes…"  
"Yeah?" Maura placed her hands on Janes, causing Jane to stop what she was doing.  
"Yeah…" Jane said with a crooked grin as she intertwined her fingers with Maura's. "Will you go bowling with me. Please?" She looked up through dark lashes.  
"As if you needed to ask twice." Maura let go of one of Jane's hands to push the dark hair away that had fallen into her face and tuck it behind her ear. "And just for the record, I like wearing your clothes too."  
Grabbing the front of the shirt she hadn't finished buttoning; Jane gave a gentle tug pulling Maura closer to her. "I think you should leave it unbuttoned a little." She said as she ran her finger down the open part of Maura's shirt. "It shows off the t-shirt you're wearing and it's one of my favorites."  
"What? This old thing?" Maura held her arms out causing the flannel shirt to gap slightly showing the Guns and Roses t-shirt she was wearing. She couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her lips because she knew it was Jane's favorite, it was one of the reason's she had chosen it.  
"Yeah, that old thing." Jane pulled Maura close so their bodies were touching. "But what I'd really like is to see you in a pair of 501 button fly jeans."  
"I never owned a pair of jeans until I met you and now I own three pairs. What's wrong with the one's I'm wearing now?" Maura pulled back just enough to look down at her jeans.  
"Nothing. It's just that with the button fly…it makes things a little easier." Jane held up a hand and wiggled her fingers.  
Maura couldn't stop the blush that spread up her neck and across her face. "If you keep talking like that, I won't go bowling with you." Even though it was meant to be a threat, they both knew it was an empty one.  
"Alright but I stand by my statement." Jane couldn't stop herself as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Here let me roll up the sleeves."  
Maura held her arms out in front of her to give Jane better access. The slow lazy smile that spread across her face was indicative of how she was feeling as she watched Jane carefully roll the way too long sleeves up to her elbows. In that moment, she felt loved and well taken care of.  
"So, what do I need to know?" Maura asked.  
"Well…" Jane looked up from what she was doing. "What do you already know?"  
"I know that the earliest forms of bowling date back to Ancient Egypt and the Roman Empire." Maura tilted her head as she continued to watch Jane adjust her sleeves. "And I know that there are two main types of bowling. One known as target bowling such as bocce and one known as pin-bowling which is what I assume you are talking about." She waited for Jane to tell her she was right.  
Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling as she listened to Maura talk. Even though she usually had a habit of tuning Maura out when she started rambling on about facts, figures, or whatever, she couldn't help but listen as Maura continued.  
"Did you know that bowling has many health benefits? It's like walking with free weights and helps burn calories while exercising muscles that we rarely use. It's also a great form of exercise for seniors." Maura was now beginning to ramble.  
"That…" Jane said as she finished with Maura's sleeves. "Is very interesting." She ended by giving Maura a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"Were you even listening?" Maura couldn't stop herself from asking. She had been taken by surprise by the kiss and wished that Jane hadn't pulled away so fast.  
"Yes, I was." Jane pulled back and looked down at the semi-pout on the lips that she was fighting not to kiss. "Don't do that…" She sighed. "Or I'll be forced to do this…" She leaned forward to place a gentle but quick kiss to the lips she couldn't deny.  
"Hmmm, I sense we don't have time for anything else." Maura couldn't stop herself from licking her lips, savoring the lingering taste that Jane left behind.  
"That would be an affirmative." Jane rested her hands on Maura's shoulders and gave her an apologetic grin.  
"Well, then we'd better get out of here before I make us late." Maura shrugged Jane's hands off her shoulders in a gesture to let her know that it was time to go.  
All Jane could do was roll her eyes as she watched Maura saunter across her room towards the door without looking back. She wasn't sure, but thought that maybe Maura was teasing her and it caused her stomach to flutter with anticipation. Even though they would be on time, Jane had plans for how the evening would end and it wouldn't be in a dark, smoky bowling alley.  
***

Perhaps it was the sound of bowling pins being knocked over that echoed throughout the dark, smoky bowling alley or the way that Jane was pressed against her from behind as she tried to explain how to throw the ball that had Maura feeling overwhelmed. Whatever it was had Maura's knees feeling a little shaky and when she felt Jane's hot breath against her ear and her patient words as she tried to tell Maura what to do, it was obvious what was making her feel overcome with sensory overload.  
"Just swing your arm back." Jane moved her arm with Maura's to show her what to do. "And when you bring your arm forward again, you release the ball right…about…here." She gave Maura's hand a gentle squeeze to indicate when she wanted her to let go of the ball.  
Doing what Jane had said, Maura let go and they both watched as the ball arched up a few feet before falling with a loud 'thunk'. Because Maura hadn't gotten quite the right amount of momentum going before she let go of the ball, it warbled down the lane at a slow, leisurely pace before dropping into the gutter with another loud 'thunk'.  
"Well, that was rather anti-climactic." Maura pushed her hair back away from her eyes so she could watch as her ball slowly continued to roll to the end of the lane.  
"Hey, not bad for your first time. At least you kept it in your own lane." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and guided her back to the ball return. "You'll do better on the second try."  
"Second try? I have to do that again?" Maura looked on in surprise as her ball came flying back up and out onto the rack that already held several balls.  
"You bowl twice each frame and there are twelve frames per game." Jane picked up the ball and handed it back to Maura. "This time, try to release the ball when you are about level with the lane. It shouldn't fly up as high."  
"You aren't going to come up there with me?" Maura asked, suddenly a little fearful of making a mistake.  
"Nah, you've got this." Jane gave her a crooked grin as she watched Maura fidget nervously.  
"Um…okay…" Maura turned around to face the ten pins that seemed to be mocking her. With a heavy sigh, she lifted her arm up and then back behind her but this time she released the ball way to soon.  
Jane watched as Maura moved her arm back and with her quick reflexes, she jumped out of the way when the ball flew up in front of her before landing at her feet with a "whack".  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Jane." Maura spun around to see where the ball had gone. Bringing her hands up, she couldn't stop herself from raking her fingers down her face in frustration. "I'm never going to get this…"  
"Hey…" Jane picked the ball back up and moved to stand in front of Maura. "It's your first time. Everyone has trouble their first time. Frankie threw the ball across two lanes and Tommy landed face first on the lane when he forgot to let go of the ball. That was pretty funny though cuz he slid halfway down the lane before he finally let go of the ball." She gave Maura a reassuring smile as she handed the ball back to her. "Here, let me show you again." Waiting for Maura to set herself up, Jane moved to stand behind her. When Maura was ready, Jane wrapped her left arm around Maura's waist and her right hand moved around to help Maura cradle the ball. "Okay, move your arm back." She moved with Maura as her arm went back. "Now move forward and lean down into the lane like this…" Jane's body pressed against Maura's causing her to bend slightly. "And when the ball gets about…here…let go."  
Maura did what she was told and watched as the ball hit the lane without the high arch. She watched in surprise as the ball slid down the lane with enough velocity to carry it to the end where it hit several pins, knocking them over. She was also surprised to find herself wrapped in Jane's arms as they both celebrated.  
"See, I knew you could do it." Jane bent to give Maura a quick peck on the cheek before quickly withdrawing.  
The unguarded moment had Maura reeling as she looked around to see if anyone had noticed and she was pleased to see that no one had or maybe they just didn't care. Jane gave her a gentle squeeze before letting her go.  
"It's my turn now." Jane gave a wicked grin as she turned around to pick up a ball that appeared to be heavier than Maura's had been. "Go on a sit down. I'll just be a second." The wicked grin was followed by a saucy wink that caused Maura to grin. "Now, watch the master in action."  
Maura couldn't stop from laughing when Jane waggled her eyebrows followed by a quick bow before she turned to throw the ball in a straight line, knocking down all the pins with a thunderous crack.  
"And that is what we call a strike!" Jane spun around and pumped her fist in the air. With a confidence that never ceased to amaze Maura, she strutted over to sit down. "Here…" She held her hand up in front of Maura, drawing a confused expression in response. "You're supposed to high five on that."  
"Oh…" Maura reached up and slapped Jane's palm to hide her initial confusion.  
"Care to make a friendly wager?" Jane leaned close to Maura so she could hear over the sound of rolling bowling balls and the continuous crash of pins. She continued when Maura looked at her expectantly. "If I get a turkey, you have to do anything I want and if you get a strike…"  
"A turkey?" Maura interrupted.  
"Yeah, three strikes in a row. It's called a turkey." Jane grinned before continuing. "If you get one strike you win and I have to do anything you want me to."  
"Well, the way I see it, I already do whatever you want." Maura gave Jane a crooked grin when Jane raised an eyebrow in question. "I am here, bowling and wearing shoe's that God knows how many other people have worn, sticking my fingers into a ball with holes that I also wonder how many people have had the pleasure of doing before me."  
Jane's mouth dropped open in surprise as she listened to Maura ramble on. If it hadn't been for the playful twinkle in Maura's eyes, Jane might have thought that she wasn't having fun but she knew better.  
"Alright then, how about we reevaluate the stakes then." Jane leaned back so she could see Maura's expression better.  
"Okay, if I get a strike you have to wear heels to graduation." Maura paused as she thought of something else. "And you have to keep your dress on at the after party." She finished with a wide grin.  
Tilting her head to side, Jane regarded the wide grin filling up Maura's face before giving a slow nod in agreement. "But if I win, you have to go camping with me." She couldn't stop herself from grinning back.  
"You mean like outside?" Maura had surprised look on her face.  
"Yep…outside…under the stars…" Jane leaned close to Maura so she could whisper in her ear. "Just the two of us sharing a sleeping bag, naked…" The shiver that ran through Maura's body was so strong that it moved through Jane's body as well.  
"Um, what if we both win?" Maura swallowed hard as the image of making love to Jane under the night sky caused her cheeks to flush.  
"Then I guess we both…win…" Jane reached up to push a strand of Maura's hair behind her ear leaving a spot on her neck exposed and available to her mouth. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, she brushed her lips along the bare spot on Maura's neck before bringing them back to Maura's ear. "Say yes." She whispered.  
"Yes…" The words came on a shaky breath as Maura tried to regain some semblance of control over what she was feeling because she need to concentrate on getting that strike.  
Being that it was 'Seniors Night' at the bowling alley, Maura recognized quite a few people, mainly guys that had been on both the football and baseball team with Jane. It had surprised her that Jane was being so open with her touches and the closeness she seemed to crave from Maura in such a public setting. And as the evening progressed it was apparent to Maura that Jane had thrown caution to the wind and given up trying to hide her feelings. It was with both a new sense of excitement and uncertainty that she watched Jane move about, joking with her friends and having a good time.  
They had bowled two games with neither of them meeting the criteria for winning their bets and as they prepared to bowl their third and last game, Maura felt a renewed surge of energy. It was as if Jane's overflowing energy was contagious as she practically bounced back and forth between people, bowling, and Maura. Maura couldn't suppress her small smile as her eyes followed Jane moving around and talking animatedly. As she continued to watch, something off in the distance caught her attention and she realized that she wasn't the only one watching Jane.  
Maybe it was the lecherous grin on the dark-haired guys face or the way his friend was watching Jane that had Maura's stomach churning in anger. She watched as one leaned close to talk to the other before both started laughing. Neither had taken their eyes away from Jane as she moved around unaware that she was being watched. It wasn't until her eyes met with the dark-haired guys that she could almost see what it was he was thinking and it caused something inside of her to snap. Getting up from where she was sitting, she made her way over to where the two young men were sitting, a purpose in her stride. Without taking her eyes from that one's that had looked at her with interest before turning to curiosity, she passed Jane without saying a word. She only had one thing on her mind and before she knew it, she was standing right in front of them.  
"Hey sweet thing, see something you like?" The guy leered at her as he leaned back in his seat to look up at her.  
"No, but it appears you have." Maura tilted her head towards Jane.  
"Oh, yeah…what's it to you?" The guy's friend interjected.  
Silently, Maura regarded both young men before seeming to come to a decision. As graceful as a cat, Maura reached down and place her hands on either side of the guy just above his shoulders. He looked up at her, surprise written all over his face at her bold move. His surprise quickly turned to arrogance when he misunderstood what she was doing thinking she was going to sit on his lap. Instead of sitting however, Maura placed one knee between his legs. The move caused his eyes to widen when she inched forward to allow her knee to move closer between his legs causing an uncomfortable pressure.  
"I will only say this once so make sure you tell your boyfriend when I leave." She leaned down to whisper into his ear. "She…" Maura cocked her head in Jane's direction. "Is here with me. And she will be leaving with me." She pulled back to see if there was understanding in his eyes. When all she saw was confusion, she let out heavy sigh before pressing her knee closer to him causing him to yelp. When he started to nod that he understood, she leaned in again. "I would also appreciate it if you would stop leering at her. It kind of pisses me off." She pressed her knee down just a little harder causing him to squirm. "I take it that we have an understanding?" She waited for him to answer but when he didn't she gave him her sweetest, most innocent smile before pushing her knee all the way into him. "If you don't stop, I can promise you that you will be walking funny for a week. Now, I will ask again, do we have an understanding?" The look on his face told Maura everything she needed to know. With a grin like a Cheshire cat, Maura moved to stand and she gave them both a flippant wave as she walked away. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicion that both young men were up and out the door before she made her way back to Jane.  
"Hey, where'd you go?" Jane slipped her arms around Maura's waist from behind.  
"Ummm, just had to take care of something." Maura put her hands on top of Janes.  
"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw you talking to those two creeps that have been ogling me all night." Jane put her chin on Maura's shoulder as she gently rocked back and forth.  
"You knew they were looking at you?" Maura turned her head so she could look at Jane, surprise evident in her voice.  
"Kinda hard not to notice. They were pretty obvious. I was just about to go have a little talk with them…"  
"Well, I beat you to it." Maura gave Jane's hands a gentle squeeze.  
"What?" Jane pulled back so she could turn Maura around so she could see her better. "What did you do?" The anxiety in her voice had a razor-sharp edge.  
"I just went over there and suggested that they quit looking at my girlfriend like she was a piece of meat." Maura batted her eyelashes in an innocent gesture.  
"Wow…" Jane ran her fingers through her dark hair, pushing it away from her face. "Just…" She paused and smiled at Maura. "Wow, you did that for me?"  
"Of course. There wasn't anything innocent about the way they were looking at you. It made me sick to my stomach. They were being rude." Maura shrugged her shoulders. "I just had to do something."  
Reaching up to place a hand on either side of Maura's face, Jane bend down to kiss her on the forehead. "My jealous girlfriend ran off a couple of creeps. Cool. But promise me something…"  
"What?" Maura asked.  
"Next time, at least let me know what you're up to so I can watch your back. You shouldn't have gone into that alone." Jane's brow creased as she gave a small frown at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn't noticed what Maura was doing in the first place. Maura had no idea that Jane had seen her and that she and several team mates had watched as everything transpired. She knew the guy Maura was talking to, his name was Drew and he had always been a thorn in her side. What she hadn't expected was Maura taking charge of the situation the way she had and as proud as Jane was of her, she also wanted to make sure nothing happened. It wasn't until Drew saw her that he realized the trouble he was in. When she hitched her thumb towards the door, he knew exactly what she was intimating and as soon as Maura had finished with him, he couldn't leave quick enough.  
"Okay…" Maura sighed when Jane's thumb grazed her bottom lip with a soft stroke.  
"Now, while you were off playing 'hero', I got a strike." Jane's smile was broad and filled with pride.  
"If I'm the hero, does make you my damsel in distress?" Maura tilted her head into the warmth of Jane's touch as she moved her thumb away.  
"Me? A damsel in distress? I've been called a lot of things before, but never that." Jane's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "But for you…" She gave a wicked grin and didn't finish.  
"Well, if you don't mind, this 'hero' is about to get her first strike of the night." Maura leaned forward, placing a sound kiss on Jane's lips surprising them both.  
"We'll see about that." Jane tried to ignore the snickering in the background as some of the guys that had been hanging around finally took notice.  
"That we will." Maura gave her a saucy wink and gentle back handed swat to the middle before leaving Jane with her mouth open and nothing to say.  
Jane was still speechless as she watched all ten pins scatter about, spinning and skidding across the wooden lane as Maura's first 'X' appeared at the top of the screen. "You did it." She couldn't hide the wonder and admiration in her voice.  
"You should know by now that when I want something, I pretty much get it." Maura sauntered back to stand next to Jane. "Your turn…" She grinned.  
"Um…yeah…okay…" Jane stammered as she reached for her ball, never taking her eyes from Maura’s. She couldn't help but be affected by the confidence that radiated off Maura, not to mention the sexy lopsided grin that Maura was now sporting. With a quick nod of her head, Jane picked up her ball and turned to face the pins. 'Only two more strikes…' She told herself as she stared down the lane at the ten pins that awaited their fate.  
With a loud crack, all ten spins flew back against the padded backdrop. Jane looked over her shoulder and held up two fingers. With her self-confidence back in full swing, she moved aside to allow Maura step up to the line.  
"Feeling pretty sure of yourself…" It was a statement, not a question.  
Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling as she nodded at Maura. "You could say that."  
"I think I just did." Maura gave Jane a gentle push out of the way so she could set herself up. "What if I get another one?" She asked as she held the ball out in front to line up the shot. When Jane didn't answer, she tilted her head just enough to indicate she was waiting for Jane to say something, anything.  
"Ummm…I…Ummmm…I don't know." Jane was back to stammering as she watched Maura with uncertainty and a touch of awe.  
"Well, I'll just have to come up with something, now won't I?" Maura gave a quick wink before launching the ball down the lane, knocking over all ten pins again.  
"How do you do that?" Jane marveled.  
"Do what?" Maua gave an innocent tilt of the head as she regarded Jane.  
"Start out as a beginner and end up a pro at almost everything you do?" Jane couldn't hide the admiration in her voice as she watched the last pin teeter back and forth before falling over.  
"It's really quite simple Jane. If you understand the mechanics of any sport really, you can pretty much master it. Oh, and that makes two in a row. I think I just might get a chicken." Maura stepped out of the way so Jane could have her turn.  
"It's a turkey Maur and being good at sports isn't just about understanding the physics behind it. There has to be some nature talent involved." Jane reached down to pick up her ball.  
"I beg to differ. When it comes to bowling, there are four key components: gravitational potential, direction of initial force, direction of impact, and pin action." Maura crossed her arms and watched Jane heave a heavy sigh as if she were giving up.  
"Look, let's go ahead and finish up this game, and then I will let you explain to your hearts content, alright?" Jane shrugged her shoulders.  
"You promise?" Maura peered at Jane as if she were trying detect if there was any truth in the statement.  
"Yeah…yeah, if you still want to talk about it later. Okay?" The smirk indicated that Jane had plans to make Maura forget about explaining the mechanics of bowling later. "Now if, you'll excuse me, I've got a bet to win, seeing as you've already won yours." Jane couldn't stop herself from grumbling as she spun around on her heel and faced the ten pins at the end of the lane. With a deep breath, she drew her arm back and with a force to be reckoned with, the ball all but screamed its way down the lane. The sound of ten pins scattering about, hitting one another before falling over carried to Jane who had a huge grin on her face. "Have a look at the screen Maura."  
Looking up, Maura couldn't stop herself from laughing at the animated turkey that danced across the screen.  
"So, camping…under the stars…sleeping bags…and campfires…" Jane moved to stand next to Maura and softly murmured into her ear. "How 'bout we get outta here and find a nice quiet spot to park for a while."  
"Why would we park somewhere?" The innocence of the question took Jane off guard and she couldn't wipe the wicked grin from her face as she looked down at Maura. "Oh…you want to….oh…" It finally dawned on Maura what Jane was talking about.  
"Come on. We both won our bets." Jane took Maura's hand in her own and tugged her away from the lane. "Be spontaneous."  
Maura didn't need to say anything as she allowed Jane to lead her away from their friends and out the door towards Jane's truck. With a newfound excitement flowing through her, she climbed into the seat next to Jane, buckled her seat belt and off they went.  
***

The spot Jane had chosen was quiet, secluded, and overlooked the lake at the park. It had also clearly stated that the park was closed after dark and this information caused Maura's stomach to twist with nerves at the prospect of getting into trouble.  
"Are you sure it's all right for us to be here? The sign said…" Maura shifted nervously in the seat next to Jane.  
"Come on, live on the edge Maur. Besides, no one ever comes around here after dark." Jane put the truck in park before turning to Maura expectantly. The soft glow of the dash painted Maura with a muted light giving Jane a good look at how nervous Maura was. "It'll be fine Maura and even if we get caught, they'll just ask us to leave."  
"So there is a chance of getting caught?" Maura couldn't hide the rising panic in her voice as she peered out the window as if she might be able to see someone approaching in the dark. "You know I'm not a rule breaker Jane." There was a soft plea in her voice.  
"Listen, how about we just look up at the stars for a while?" Jane slide over her seat to where Maura sat with her seat belt still buckled. "I've got a blanket and we can lay it out in the back."  
"Okay…" Maura conceded.  
"I promise I won't get you in trouble." Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling at the prospect of finally doing what she had been wanting to do all night which was touch her girlfriend. "Besides, isn't this what teenagers are supposed to do?" She only continued when Maura gave her a questioning look. "Make out in their cars?" Jane clarified what she was talking about as she bent to give Maura a quick kiss on the neck.  
"Yes, I seem to remember what a disaster it was the last time we tried that." Maura couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
"Yeah…well…that was a go cart…now this…" Jane said as she ran her hands along the front seat of her truck. "This is a truck with a bench seat and so much more room." She held her arms out as if to indicate how much room they had. "Now, let's grab that blanket and go look at some stars."  
"Um, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to the weather." Jane sighed as she pushed up on her elbows so she could turn to look at Maura who lay next to her in the back of the truck. "Damn clouds…"  
"It's okay Jane, this is nice being here with you." Maura reached up to grab Jane's shoulder and gently tug her back down next to her.  
"Yeah?" Jane turned on her side slightly so she could still look at Maura. It was hard for Jane to read the expression on Maura's face as the night surrounded them, enveloping them in its shroud of darkness making it difficult to see. The clouds overhead blocked out the moon and whatever light it may have provided so Jane decided she needed to feel Maura if she couldn't see her. She could barely make out the outline of Maura's face so she reached out to touch a cheek before allowing her thumb to drop down to trace Maura's bottom lip. "Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" The lips beneath her thumb twitched slightly and Jane knew Maura was smiling. Moving to hover over Maura's mouth, Jane let out a soft sigh before speaking again. "I've wanted to do this all night."  
"Then do it." Maura laced her fingers behind Jane's neck to help guide her down into a kiss.  
At first the kiss was slow as they savored the taste and feel of one another but it quickly escalated to one filled with hunger and need as their tongues met. Mouths, lips, and tongues stroked and brushed, painting a picture of barely contained desire.  
Maura's hands moved from the back of Jane's neck until her fingers found purchase in dark waves, tightening their grip with each passing second. She let out a helpless groan when Jane rolled over on top of her, slipping a knee between her legs. Her body responded of its own volition when Jane's mouth became more insistent as it glided over lips, chin, and finally Maura's neck.  
The need was white hot and Jane was having trouble catching her breath. Hovering over Maura, she pulled back so she could get a better look in the dim light hoping to see the same need and desire she was feeling looking back at her. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw that Maura too was having trouble breathing under the onslaught of sensations that were threatening to overtake both of them. As she stared down into Maura's face, a crooked grin on her face, the night sky was suddenly but briefly illuminated by a flash of light streaking overhead. It was quickly followed by a crack of thunder that rolled on and on until it disappeared into the distance. And then the skies broke open and a torrent of rain poured over them, drenching them instantly.  
"Aw…shit…" Jane mumbled as she pressed her forehead to Maura's. "We just can't catch a break."  
"I think we should move this inside." Maura let out a heavy sigh as she attempted to sit up without pushing Jane off of her.  
"Yeah…" Jane got to her knees before offering a hand to Maura to pull her up next to her. Looking up into the dark night sky she allowed the rain to fall on her face. The evening had started out on the warmer side, but had quickly changed to cool with the cloud cover and sudden rain fall. She wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on Maura's soaked honey-blonde hair and it was then that she felt Maura trembling. "Are you cold?"  
"A little I guess." Maura buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck, partly for the warmth and partly to keep the rain from her eyes.  
"Let's get inside and I'll start the heater." Jane gave Maura a quick squeeze before pulling away. Another flash of light followed by a rumble of thunder allowed Jane to see Maura and she couldn't help but smile at image of the soaking wet image before her. Maura's usually perfectly styled hair was stuck to her forehead, matted down with the weight of the rain. Drops of water ran down her face, dripping off her nose as she squinted to see Jane in the heavy down pour. Scrambling from the back of the truck, Jane reached out to help Maura. Placing a hand on either side of Maura's hips, she lifted her from the back in one swift movement before pulling her towards the dry cab of the truck. "Here…" She said as she opened the door.  
As Maura climbed into the truck, she moved over so Jane could slip in next to her. Without giving Jane the chance to turn on the heater, Maura climbed into her lap and straddled Jane's hips.  
"What're you doin' Maur?" Jane was slightly startled by the bold move.  
"Trying to warm up." Maura said as she started to unbutton the now soaked flannel shirt she was wearing. "I think I need to get out of these wet clothes though."  
"Here let me help." Jane put her hands on Maura's to help her unbutton her shirt. "Are you sure you won't be colder if you take this off?"  
"Not if you're touching me." Maura allowed the long sleeve shirt to fall down off of her shoulders. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing underneath and pulled it over her head.  
Jane's breath got caught in her throat as she watched Maura bare more and more skin to her as she reached around to unhook her bra. With a final toss of clothing, Maura revealed herself to Jane's hungry eyes.  
"Oh God Maura, you are so beautiful." Jane reached out to cup Maura's breasts. Although Maura's skin was cool and damp from the rain, the second Jane touched her a fire raced through her body threatening to scorch her. "I love…" She brushed her thumbs over Maura's nipples causing them to tighten from the heat of the touch. "Every…inch…" Jane leaned forward and swiped her tongue over Maura's right nipple. "Of…your…body…" The words were barely whispered against the soft skin that Jane was trailing her mouth across as she moved from the right to the left nipple before her tongue began to trace light circles causing Maura to gasp. A white, hot wave of heat bloomed throughout Jane's body as she was captivated by every movement, cherishing every sound that erupted from deep within Maura.  
As Jane's mouth continued to worship, Maura threaded her fingers through dark hair to hold Jane where she wanted her to stay. The play of lips, tongue, and mouth across her skin was almost enough to push her over the edge, but she held back trying to savor the feeling of Jane's adoration. Lost in a haze of desire, Maura rode the surge of sensation that carried her to the peak of oblivion only to be pulled back when she felt Jane undoing her jeans.  
"Please Maura, I have to touch you…"  
The desperate plea in Jane's voice was enough to force Maura back to the moment. With the same urgency she could see in Jane's darkened eyes, Maura reached down to help Jane undo her jeans. When she felt Jane's fingers trace with a featherlike touch over her skin, caressing her briefly just above where her jeans now lay open she knew what she needed Jane to do. Grabbing the slowly exploring hand, Maura pushed Jane past the final barrier. Liquid fire spread over her when she felt fingers dip into where she needed Jane the most.  
"Yes…" Jane listened to the measure of Maura's breath as she held back as long as she could. With her free arm wrapped around Maura's waist, she pulled Maura against her so she could place her cheek against Maura's bare chest. Jane could feel her heart beating against her chest and it was keeping time with Maura's as they moved closer to the edge.  
As Maura moved against Jane following the rhythm that was being set by her gentle thrusts, her heart began to hammer. She was afraid it might beat out of chest when Jane rested her cheek against her, sighing softly at what she heard. At the edge of dissolving, Maura couldn't do anything else but let go and wait for Jane to catch her.  
A strangled cry followed by the feeling of Maura going rigid in her arms gave Jane all the proof that she needed to know that Maura was finally letting go. She could feel the tightening deep within causing her to fill Maura with one swift motion. Closing her eyes, Jane allowed herself to feel secure in Maura's embrace as they rode out the culmination of Maura's climax together.  
"I've got you." Jane murmured against the flush skin of Maura's chest as they clung to each other. She looked up at Maura causing some of her dark hair to fall, hiding her face.  
Using her fingers to part Jane's dark hair, she pushed the long silky strands away to reveal dark eyes filled with adoration looking up at her. She placed a hand on either side of Jane's cheeks, framing her face and smiled a slow sexy smile filled with contentment and love. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to bring her breathing and heart rate back under control before trying to speak.  
"How about we go back to my house, take a nice hot shower, together and have a cup of tea. Then we can slip under the covers and continue this" Maura bent to kiss Jane on the lips. The kiss was slow, sensuous, and filled with a promise of things to come.  
"I am so in love with you Maura." Jane whispered against slightly parted lips before Maura deepened the kiss. Holding Maura close to her, Jane took what was being offered without regret.  
"Take me home Jane." Maura sighed softly as she pulled back to smile down at Jane who still had her eyes closed and her lips slightly pursed.  
When Jane opened her eyes, she blinked a few times against the sudden loss as Maura moved away. The sight of Maura pulling her t-shirt back had her so mesmerized that she almost didn't notice when Maura reached out to run the backs of her fingers along Jane's cheek, essentially snapping her out of her daze. With a crooked grin, Jane tilted her head into the touch before reluctantly moving away to start the truck.  
"For the record, I am so in love with you too." Maura ran her hand down Jane's arm before allowing it to come to rest on Jane's hand. Intertwining their fingers, Maura brought Jane's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it. "Now, take me home."  
With a gentle squeeze, Jane allowed their hands to drop down onto the seat. With a quick shift, she dropped the truck into drive and off they went in search of what promises the night might hold for them.


	38. Pomp, Circumstance, and Butterflies

Chapter 38- Pomp, Circumstance, and Butterflies  
The early morning sun streamed into Jane's room painting a kaleidoscope of yellows and oranges across her bed. With some considerable effort, she managed to peek one eye open to see what time it was. The bright red numbers on the clock next to her bed indicated that it was 8:22 AM, two hours and thirty-eight minutes until graduation. Lifting her arms up over her head, she stretched as she pushed the covers off. She swung her long legs over the edge of the bed and let out heavy sigh. The thought of a very long day loomed before her, almost overwhelming her with emotions she wasn't used to experiencing. Excitement, fear, uncertainty, and a sense of loss hung over her causing her head to ache slightly. She couldn't stop herself from scowling as she glanced over her shoulder at the dress hanging on her closet door. Underneath sat a pair of high heels, the ones she had promised Maura she would wear. A smug smirk replaced the scowl as her eyes moved over to the high-top tennis shoes she had laid out as well. She had promised Maura she would wear the dress all day, not the heels so she had other plans for the after party. An image of Maura's flustered face caused Jane to chuckle as she imagined how Maura would react to her wearing tennis shoes with her dress. It was definitely going to be a long day Jane thought.  
As Jane sat on the edge of her bed contemplating the day ahead, her thoughts turned to the weeks of planning she had taken to ensure their camping trip was perfect. With her mother's help, she had gathered the essentials such as a tent, sleeping bags, coolers full of food, and fishing poles. The fishing pole idea was a surprise that brought another smile to Jane's face as she pushed a tangle of dark hair out of her face. She couldn't wait to end the day holding Maura under the stars as they feel asleep in each other's arms.  
"Hey, Jane…phone." Frankie called from her doorway startling Jane from her quiet reflection. "It's Maura."  
Jane reached for the phone sitting on the nightstand next to her bed and waited for the click that indicated who ever had answered had also hung up. When she was sure it was just her and Maura she finally spoke.  
"Hey beautiful." Jane's voice was rough with sleep causing her to clear her throat.  
"Did I wake you?" Maura asked softly just in case Jane wasn't fully awake.  
"Nah, I'm awake." Jane pushed herself up from where she had been sitting. "I just wasn't out of bed yet."  
"Hmmm, wish I was there with you." Maura mused aloud.  
"Me too but don't forget we've got plans for the next three days…just us." Jane couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.  
"So you just want me to bring clothes?" Maura inquired. "Are you sure I can't bring anything else?"  
"Nope, I got it all taken care of." Jane knew that it was killing Maura to give up control and allow Jane to plan their trip.  
"Okay, just as long as you promise there will be more than fluff and peanut butter sandwiches to eat." Maura said as she moved around her room preparing to pack.  
"If it makes you feel any better, my Ma helped me with the food." Jane couldn't help but offer Maura just a little bit of relief, knowing that she would worry.  
"It does, very much in fact." Maura began shoving clothes in a duffle bag.  
"What'er you doin'?" Jane stood in front of her mirror only to frown at her reflection. Her long dark hair hung around her shoulders in unruly waves causing her to run her fingers through it to tame the savage locks. As she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, she realized she would need to take the extra time to blow dry and straighten it for graduation. Her attempts to manage the mass of dark hair brought an image of Maura and how adorable she looked when she first woke up. Seeing Maura's light hair sticking up in all different directions was one of Jane's favorite things to wake up to.  
"I'm just getting things ready for today." Maura hesitated just enough for Jane to notice.  
"Are you nervous?" Jane stopped moving her hand through her hair and stood frozen as she waited for Maura's answer. For some reason, she needed to know that Maura was okay before she continued.  
"No…" Maura paused knowing that Jane would hear the fear in her voice. "Yes, a little."  
"It's only natural to be nervous Maur, getting those butterflies in your stomach. It's a big deal, being Valedictorian." Jane tried to sound reassuring. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"  
"Almost every day." Maura couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips.  
"I can hear you smiling." Jane breathed into the receiver. "I wish I could be there to kiss away the butterflies."  
"Not possible. You are the cause of the butterflies, but in a very good way might I add." Maura continued to smile.  
"Well I still wish I was there." Jane whispered. She was feeling the emotional weight from earlier coming back in a wave threatening to crush her.  
"Me too." Maura whispered back. She could sense that Jane was getting emotional, she could hear it in rough timber of Jane's voice. With a heavy sigh Maura realized it was time to say goodbye. "I'm going to hang up now Jane and let you get ready. But just so you know, I can't wait to get you alone tonight."  
"Okay…" Jane said on a shaky breath. She was grateful that Maura was letting her go but she didn't want to say goodbye either. "I'll see you soon."  
"Bye Jane…"  
"Bye Maura…"  
And with those last words, they each hung up as thoughts of what the day had in store both excited and frightened them.  
"So, Maura convinced you to wear the heels." Angela said from Jane's doorway.  
"Yep, she got a strike and I lost the bet. But she didn't say I had to wear them all day. Only during the ceremony." Jane couldn't help but smirk.  
"Oh, she's not going to like that you know." Angela couldn't stop herself from laughing at the evil grin on Jane's face.  
"I did promise to wear the dress at the after party though so there is that." Jane couldn't stop herself from smoothing down the front of her dress. She was nervous and needed something to do with her hands.  
"Well, serves her right for not being specific." Angela stepped into the room to get a better look at Jane. "You look beautiful. I really like what you've done with your hair." She reached out to touch the long dark hair that Jane had painstakingly straightened.  
"Yeah, Maura likes it when I do it this way." Jane couldn't stop the blush that raced across her face.  
"She has good taste but I always thought that." Angela moved her hands up and down Jane's arms to comfort her. "You're nervous…"  
"I guess. More so for Maura." Jane gave her mother a crooked grin. "She's got that speech and the thing with her parents."  
"I know but we're there for her and she knows that." Angela couldn't stop herself from pulling Jane into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Janie. This is such an exciting time."  
"Thanks Ma…" Jane hugged Angela back. She could feel her mother relax when she didn't immediately release her. For some reason Jane just needed this and she wasn't ready to let go.  
"Something else is bothering you." Angela pulled back so she could look at Jane.  
For a second, Jane thought she might deny what her mother's intuition had pick up on but then she thought better of it. With weak nod of her head, she looked down so she didn't have to look her mother in the eyes.  
"I have no doubt that everything will work out for you Jane." Angela pulled Jane against her again. "You are meant to be together." She whispered.  
"I'm afraid of losing her Ma. She's bound to meet someone when she goes away. Someone better for her than me." Jane pulled away from Angela and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Angela squeezed Jane's shoulders. "You have to have faith in yourself, in her, in the relationship you've built over the last year. Jane, I know in my heart that you and Maura are destined to spend your lives together."  
"I want to believe it Ma, really I do. It's just…" Jane shook her head.  
"Listen…please." Angela used two fingers under Jane's chin to tilt her face up so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Just enjoy the summer together. Don't think past that. You will have plenty of time to worry about things when you both go away. Please, make it so that you can't possibly imagine your life without her."  
Jane looked into the light haze of her mother's eyes, so filled with pride and love and she conceded. "Okay Ma…I'll try."  
"Good, then start by having a wonderful time camping." Angela gave Jane a pat on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a graduation to get ready for."  
"Hey Ma…" Jane called out to her mother's retreating figure. "I love you." She said with a sheepish smile.  
"I love you too Janie." Angela smiled back before she left Jane alone to contemplate her words.  
***

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli" The voice announced as Jane made her way across the stage.  
'Shake with the right, take with the left…' Jane repeated the mantra in her head as she approached the principal who was handing out the diplomas. She glanced to her right where Maura was sitting with the teachers and Salutatorian and winked as she walked by. She was rewarded with the sweetest of smiles and she could almost feel the love radiating her direction. When she found herself face to face with the principal, she squared her shoulders and stood straight as she took her diploma in her left hand, shaking with her right. After a quick nod of acknowledgement, Jane was heading across the stage with her diploma in hand. She couldn't stop herself from scanning the crowd in hopes of finding Maura's parents or the very least her mother. But it was not to be, instead her eyes met a pair of hazel green so like Maura's she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body.  
Paddy Doyle sat alone among the sea of family and friends but there was no mistaking the look of pride on his face. As Jane made her way to her seat, her eyes never left his. The weight of the moment hit her hard as she realized it was him that would carry the memory of one of Maura's greatest accomplishments, not the parents Maura had come to love as her own. With great sadness, Jane realized why Constance wasn't there…it was because he was. The knowledge that Constance had stepped away, giving Paddy this moment to cherish was a bitter sweet pill that Jane didn't want to swallow. Maybe they had an understanding, maybe this was his only consolation. Jane would never know, but now she understood and her heart broke a little for the woman she thought was cold and calculating. The unspoken understanding that passed between them was all the confirmation Jane needed as she took her seat and turned her back on the past that she had conspired to keep from Maura. With a heavy heart, she turned her attention back to stage and her classmates as they took the stage to the stage, one by one for their brief moment of glory.  
And just like that, it was over in a sea of red flying high above everyone as the student body threw their caps into the air in a rite of passage and tradition. And Jane was no different and she sent her cap sailing up and over her head. Handshakes and hugs were passed around as Jane moved through the small crowd to find Maura in the melee of bodies. Then like a ray of sunshine, Maura appeared with her cap still perched firmly on her head and Jane threw her arms open in invitation.  
Throwing herself into the open arms of Jane brought all the comfort and love Maura needed in that moment. She nestled her cheek against Jane's chest and held tight as the wave of people moved around them like a tidal swell. As Jane's arms wrapped around her Maura felt protected and everything else ceased to exist.  
"I'd like to kiss you, but your cap is in the way." Jane tried to speak over the crowd.  
Maura tilted her head up so she could look at Jane. She was greeted with the same sexy smile she had come to fall in love with as Jane looked down at her. Lifting onto her toes, Maura placed a quick kiss to Jane's cheek.  
"Nope. Gonna haveta do better than that." Jane bent her head to capture Maura's lips in a more familiar kiss.  
"But everyone will see." Maura started to say.  
"Don't care…" Jane said in-between kisses as her mouth moved over Maura's. She only pulled away when she felt a hard smack on her back that pushed her against Maura a little harder than she would have liked. "Hey…"  
"Congrates Rizzoli!" Someone called out to her over the commotion of the crowd.  
"See, told you the quarterback always gets the hot girls." Jane heard someone say off in the distance as her face turned slightly pink from the blush that was making its way across her face.  
"Let's get outta here." Jane said as she took Maura's hand and attempted to pull her away from the slightly thinning crowd.  
"Where is your family?" Maura inquired as she allowed Jane to lead the way.  
"Over there…" Jane pointed in the direction they were heading. "I think we gotta do the whole picture thing and stuff."  
"Okay, I'll wait for you then." Maura went to release Jane's hand.  
"Absolutely not. You're a part of the Rizzoli family now. If I gotta suffer through pictures so do you." Jane squeezed Maura's hand tighter. She glanced over to see that Maura had a silly grin on her face and a slightly dazed look in her eyes at the prospect of being a part of a family. Knowing that her family could sometimes be overbearing and all-encompassing, Jane knew she didn't have to worry that Maura would feel overwhelmed because it was obvious she was happy to be a part of something she had never been a part of before…a family.  
***

"I can't believe you're wearing those, those…shoes!" Maura's distress level was at an all-time high as she pointed to Jane's feet.  
"Hey I only promised to wear the dress at the party, not the heels." Jane couldn't stop the smug smirk from spreading across her face as she stood in front of Maura with her dress on, complimented by her black high top tennis shoes.  
"Duly noted." Maura reached out to pinch Jane's side but Jane moved away too quickly.  
"See, I gotta be fast on my feet around you." Jane laughed at the pout that appeared on Maura's face.  
"You win this round." Maura conceded. "But I did get you to wear the dress."  
"Well, I see that Maura has noticed your choice of shoes." Angela appeared next to Jane.  
"You knew about this?" Maura couldn't keep the disbelieving tone from her voice. "And you let her do it?"  
"We both know that neither one of us could have changed the outcome of this." Angela waved her hands over Jane who continued to look smug. "Serves you right for not being specific." She raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I suppose you're right." Maura couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Next time I'll make out a contract."  
"How 'bout take out a contract?" Carly slipped up behind them. "Damn those are ugly." She said as she pointed to Jane's high-tops.  
"Okay, you're all really funny." Jane groused as her temper flared. "I like them and I am gonna wear them no matter what anyone says."  
"Hey, cool shoes, I've got a pair just like ‘em." Ryan said as she approached with two beers. Handing one to Carly, she looked around at all the surprised faces staring back at her. "What?" She asked as she took a sip of her beer.  
"And on that note, I think I'll go mingle." Jane gave a slight bow before moving away from the slightly stunned group.  
"What?" Ryan raised her eyebrows in question as she looked around at everyone when Jane left.  
"Nothing sweetheart." Carly wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and pulled her close. "Thanks for the beer."  
Ryan shrugged her shoulders as she melted against Carly, her eyes moving from Angela to Maura. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had somehow missed something, but the smiles on the other women's faces indicated it wasn't a big deal. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you earlier. Your speech was great. Very hopeful…"  
"Thanks Ryan." Maura started to say before Jane caught her eye over Ryan's shoulder. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as Jane stuck her tongue out in a show of defiance.  
"She's sticking her tongue out at us, isn't she?" Carly asked. When Maura nodded, Carly rolled her eyes. "She used to do the same thing when we were kids and she got away with something."  
"Well, I'm shocked at the juvenile behavior of my recently graduated daughter." Angela mock scolded. "Perhaps I should ground her." She started but stopped when she saw the panicked look on Maura's face. "Or just have her take the trash out." She quickly amended with a sheepish grin. "I promise I wouldn't do anything to interfere with your camping trip."  
The relief that passed over Maura's face had everyone laughing. Maura didn’t think that Angela would ground Jane, but stranger things had happened.  
"I think I'll go help Pop and Uncle Frank before they set something on fire." Carly glanced over at her father and Uncle who were wrestling with the grill and burgers.  
"Sounds like a plan, I'll join you." Angela looked over as well. Before she left, she leaned over and placed a kiss to Maura's cheek. "I'm so proud of you honey." She whispered in Maura's ear before following Carly.  
Maura couldn't wipe the grin from her face if she wanted to as she watched Carly and Angela walk away. As her eyes swept over the backyard and all the familiar Rizzoli faces, she had an overwhelming feeling of gratefulness. She could almost feel the tears forming in her eyes when she saw Jane smiling at her, that small knowing smile that caused the butterflies to flutter in her stomach.  
"So…" Ryan studied Maura over the rim of her beer bottle as she took another sip. "Did I tell you that I was Valedictorian as well?"  
"Um, no…you didn't." Maura turned her attention to Ryan who was giving her a shy smile.  
"Yeah, well…you know how it is." Ryan tipped her beer back to take another drink. "I hear you are going camping for a few days?"  
"We are." Maura couldn't keep the excitement from her voice. "Jane has been planning it for weeks."  
"Have you ever been camping before Maura?" Ryan raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"No, I haven't." Maura eyed Ryan suspiciously. "Why?"  
"Oh, nothing." Ryan answered with a smile.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?" Maura crossed her arms and tried to glare at Ryan.  
"You do know there are no bathrooms out there, right?" Ryan tilted her head to regard Maura.  
"What?" The alarm was evident as Maura's voice rose an octave.  
"Think about it Maura…" Ryan couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
"I suppose you think this is funny." Maura tried to sound annoyed.  
"I do now." Ryan hesitated as she took another sip of beer. "I didn't the first time Carly took me camping though."  
"Anything else I should know about?" Maura couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips as she thought about Ryan and Carly camping."  
"I would suggest that you take lots of toilet paper." Ryan wiggled her eyebrows in a playful way.  
"Funny Ryan…" Maura rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me I think I need to talk with Jane."  
Ryan watched as Maura made her way towards Jane with a purposeful stride. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and Carly's time camping. When they first started dating, it was something they had done often, but as they had gotten busy with school and work there just didn't seem to be enough time. Looking over towards Carly, she realized that they needed to make time for the things they used to love to do together. Yes, they would need to plan their own camping trip Ryan thought to herself when Carly gave her a knowing wink.  
"Please tell me there are bathrooms where we are going." Maura slipped up beside Jane and whispered into her ear.  
"What?" Jane was as much surprised by the words as she was by Maura's sudden appearance.  
"Bathrooms Jane." Maura's whisper was more urgent this time.  
Jane gave her cousin Tony an apologetic smile as she took Maura by the hand, leading her away. "Look, normally no…but…" Jane hesitated when she saw the panic on Maura's face. "I made arrangements for us to camp close to the campground facilities. There is a bathroom and shower."  
"Oh…okay…" The relief Maura was feeling showed in the easy smile she gave Jane.  
"You didn't really think I'd take you camping for the first time and expect you cop a squat, did you?" Jane seemed surprised.  
"I'm not exactly sure what it is you are saying but thank you for that." Maura leaned over to give Jane a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, when can we blow up this joint?"  
"I think you mean blow this joint." Jane grinned at Maura. "And soon I think, after we eat. We still have a two-hour drive. I've already loaded the truck. All we have to do is change."  
"Good, sounds like a plan." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and hugged her tight. "I guess we should mingle some."  
"Yep, it’s kinda party for us." Jane pulled Maura close to her.  
"Alright then." Maura pulled away and straightened her dress. "Let's do this."  
***

Maura's breath caught in her chest when Jane stepped back into the room dressed and ready to go. Jane was wearing a black tank top and pair of camouflaged cargo shorts that showed off far more skin than Maura had expected to see.  
"Did you bring a jacket or sweatshirt? It can get kinda cold in the evenings." Jane asked as she shoved a flannel shirt into her duffle bag. The muscles in her arms flexed as she moved around unaware that Maura was watching her intently. When Maura didn't answer, she stopped what she was doing and turned to find she was being watched. She couldn't help but smile at the look on Maura's face but the look in Maura's eyes had her breaking out in a cold sweat. "See something you like?"  
The question caused Maura to blush as her eyes moved over Jane's body until they finally settled on the dark brown that twinkled playfully. "Um, I love it when you wear tank tops." Maura cleared her suddenly dried throat.  
"Yeah?" Jane asked as she slipped her arms into another one of her flannel shirts, leaving it unbuttoned.  
"You're wearing all green." Maura indicated the green and black plaid flannel shirt and green camouflage shorts. "You aren't planning on losing me out there…are you?"  
"Absolutely not." Jane moved to wrap her arms around Maura. "Do you have something warm to wear?"  
"You mean besides you?" Maura chuckled.  
"Hmmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were planning to take advantage of me Miss Isles." Jane snuggled closer to Maura. "But yes. Did you bring a sweatshirt or something?"  
"I brought the Red Sox sweatshirt you gave me." Maura melted into Jane's arms. "But we'd better get out of here before it gets too late."  
"I'm on it." Jane said as she released Maura from their hug. "Grab your stuff so we can throw it in the truck and say goodbye to everyone."  
"As you wish." Maura grabbed her bag and followed Jane out the door.  
"I expect you to check in with the ranger at least once a day. I'd hate to have to drive up there and check on you." Angela put her hands on her hips and regarded Jane and Maura with a stern expression.  
"Alright Ma, they have a pay phone. I'll call you when I can." Jane tried not to roll her eyes.  
"I still expect you to check in with the ranger." Angela stood her ground.  
"Okay…okay…" Jane held her hands up in surrender.  
"You girls have fun and be careful." Angela tried to hold back the tears she knew were threatening to fall.  
"Come on Ma, we're only going to be gone for three days." Jane was starting to feel antsy with the need to put some distance between them and her over emotional mother.  
Maura watched the exchange between mother and daughter with an amused smile on her face. She knew that Jane was at her 'protective mother' limit so she decided it was time for to intervene. "We'll call you when we get there."  
"Please…" Angela grabbed both Jane and Maura in a hug. "Take care of each other."  
When Jane finally untangled herself from her mother's arms, she grabbed Maura by the hand and waved over her shoulder at her parents.  
"They'll be fine." Frank wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulder. He said it to convince himself as much as his wife.  
"I know, I know…" Angela waved Frank off. "It doesn't mean I won't worry though."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less." He grinned over at her.  
"I need a beer." Angela sighed as she turned away from the taillights of Jane's truck.  
"And I've got one right here." Frank handed her his bottle.  
"Hmmm…thanks." She said after taking a sip. "Nice and cold."  
"What say we clean up tomorrow?" Frank asked as he took the bottle she offered back to him.  
"I'd say that sounds like a fine idea. Now let's go enjoy the rest of our evening." She said as she gave him a gentle back handed swat to the stomach.  
"Are you ready?" Jane reached over to take Maura's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers.  
"Uh huh…" Maura smiled over at Jane. She was more than ready to start their adventure, but she was even more ready to spend the night under the stars in Jane's arms.  
"Well then, off we go." Jane said as she put the truck in drive.  
As they drove away, both were lost in their own thoughts of what the evening would hold. The space between them was filled with the anticipation of something new and something wonderful to come. Glancing over to look a Maura, Jane felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the soft beauty that almost always took her breath away. It then dawned on her that her mother had been right…she just needed to concentrate on making this summer the best she could with Maura and everything else would work itself out.


	39. Until Tomorrow Comes

Until Tomorrow Comes…  
Chapter 39  
Jane sat at the water's edge, watching the mist float over the surface of the lake in a lazy roll from one end to the other. The early morning air was cool with just the hint of frost even though it was already late May. The sun hadn't yet made its way past the horizon as the still dark sky reflected off the misty water. She sat quietly, knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs waiting for the first show of color to make its appearance. With a contented sigh, she rested her chin on her knees and let her eyes slip closed as her thoughts turned to Maura who was still curled up in their sleeping bag, warm and sound asleep. They had both been too exhausted to do much more than set up camp, eat a light dinner and fall asleep wrapped around each other. It hadn't gone quiet as Jane had expected, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the intimacy they had shared the night before just holding each other.  
With her eyes still closed, Jane sensed more than heard as Maura moved up behind her. She quietly slipped her arms around Jane's waist and rested her chin on a broad shoulder, pressing her cheek to Jane's cold one.  
"You're cold." Maura murmured in Jane's ear.  
"Not any more." Jane slowly opened her eyes to see the first streaks of pink softly glowing off in the distance. "Look…"  
Maura stopped nuzzling Jane's neck to look up. Her breath caught in her chest at the beauty before her. The sky was almost as beautiful as the first sight of Jane had been. "It's beautiful…" She snuggled closer to Jane to warm herself.  
"Yeah, I was hoping you'd make it but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Jane whispered. She felt as if talking too loud would somehow impede the beauty of the sunrise. "It's going to be a nice day. You up for a hike?"  
"Absolutely! As long as you don't wear me out. I have plans for you this evening that involve a little more than just sleeping." Maura began nuzzling Jane's neck again.  
Maura's movements tickled Jane causing her to laugh but at the same time she was burned by the words that Maura had spoken. She too had hopes of a different ending to their evening than the one the night before.  
"I promise, we'll take it easy. Maybe take some sandwiches and stuff. I know of a nice overlook we can picnic at." Jane continued to chuckle as Maura attempted to warm her cold nose against her neck. "Hey, your nose is cold." She tried to squirm away.  
"I know but your neck is so warm." Maura continued to rub her nose against Jane's warm skin.  
"Okay…okay…" Jane stopped moving around, suddenly turning serious. "Let's watch the rest of the sunrise before making plans for the day."  
"Ummmm, sounds good to me." Maura moved to rest her chin on Jane's shoulder again so she too could watch the changing display of colors.  
In silence, they watched the soft glow of pink change to a deep reddish-orange as the sun pushed up past the horizon, mirroring its ascent in the glass like surface of the lake. As it continued to slowly climb up and over the water the colors faded into yellows, grays, and light blues before coming to hover just above the line that separated the sky from the lake. The air was quiet and still around them save for the occasional bird whistle off in the distance breaking the silence but not the spell they seemed to be under as they both relaxed into the comfort of the other. It wasn't until they both let out a heavy sigh at the same time that the spell was finally broken.  
"I'm glad you made it in time to see that." Jane leaned her head against Maura's.  
"Me too. Can we do this again tomorrow?" Maura asked.  
"I guess that depends on how much sleep we get tonight." Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Well, we can always get up and watch, then go back to sleep." Maura gave Jane's middle a gentle squeeze.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Jane conceded. "You ready for breakfast?"  
"I am famished. Do we have coffee?" Maura let go and stood up. Reaching down, she offered her hand to help Jane stand.  
"As a matter of fact we have your favorite…instant coffee." Jane took Maura's hand and tried not to smirk.  
"At this point, instant coffee sounds divine." Maura intertwined their fingers together and pulled Jane towards their camp site.  
"Hell must have frozen over if you think instant coffee sounds divine." Jane rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe not hell, but my butt sure is cold among other parts of me." Maura grinned at her own joke.  
"Alright, instant coffee it is." Jane laughed as she followed Maura to start their day.

 

***

With the afternoon came warmer temperatures giving Jane an excuse to pull off her sweatshirt as she and Maura found a nice spot overlooking the lake to have their picnic. Maura pulled off the book bag she was carrying and dropped it at Jane's feet with a heavy exhale of breath. They had gone a few miles at a steady uphill incline causing them both to be slightly out of breath.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jane bent at the waist, holding onto her sides as she tried to catch her breath. She was glad they had finally found a nice place to stop, she was starting to get hungry.  
"Yes, it is." Maura's eyes traveled over Jane's body as she took in the tank top and cargo shorts with a satisfied smile. It was quickly becoming one her favorite looks on Jane.  
Jane lifted her head to look at Maura and laughed when she saw the way Maura was looking at her. "I was talking about the view."  
"Yeah, so was I." Maura smirked.  
"Ha ha, come on let's have lunch. I'm starving." Jane smirked back as she dropped the back pack she was carrying next to Maura's. She pulled out a blanket and spread it out in a sunny spot.  
Taking a quick look at the view that Jane had been talking about, Maura agreed that it was indeed beautiful. As she moved to sit next to Jane she was caught off guard when two hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down. "Hey…" She started to laugh when she found herself sitting in Jane's lap.  
"Told you I was hungry." Jane pulled Maura close and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Now, what's in the bag?" She pulled away and tilted her head towards the bag that held their lunch.  
"Um…should we skip the appetizers and move straight to the sandwiches?" Maura teased.  
"I say we save the appetizers until later." Jane nibbled the soft skin along Maura's throat.  
"If you don't stop doing that right now I won't be held accountable for what happens next." Maura gave Jane a gentle push.  
"Don't worry, I've got plans for you tonight." Jane released Maura from her hold as she reached for the bag with the sandwiches.  
"This plan of yours better include you using this." Maura leaned forward, placing a quick but sensual kiss to Jane's mouth.  
Jane's eyes widened at Maura's comment causing a blush to spread across her face. "Jesus Maur…you're gonna kill me."  
"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Maura reached into the bag, pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Jane. "I also have plans for you tonight and it would do me no good to have you die."  
"Give me that." Jane good naturedly snatched the sandwich that Maura was offering. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as her thoughts turned to what they would be doing after the sun set, leaving them with only the light from their campfire to see by.  
***

"I think I could take a nap." Jane leaned back until her head was resting in Maura's lap. She adjusted her sunglasses as the sun warmed her face making her feel sleepy.  
Maura looked down, seeing her own reflection in the mirrored aviators Jane was wearing. She smiled at the image that was reflected back at her. Her windblown hair fell around her shoulders and in her face as she continued to look down at Jane. Reaching up, she pushed some of her hair away from her face so she could see Jane better.  
Jane closed her eyes behind her sunglasses as the warmth of the sun lulled her into a relaxed state. She tilted her head just enough to feel the heat on both sides of her face as she let out a contented sigh. "This feels really good Maur."  
"I have to admit that this was an excellent idea." Maura reached down to run her fingers through Jane's dark hair. As her fingers moved through the soft, silky locks they shimmered black and brown, and held just the hint of blue in the bright light of the sun. With a measured eye, she watched Jane's expression with curiosity.  
The feeling of Maura's fingers running through her hair cause Jane's body to relax even more but her mind wouldn't give up so easily. As her thoughts moved from the here and now, she began to worry about the fall and their impending separation. A sudden pain spread through her chest causing her to grimace and she realized that Maura had seen it when the fingers stopped stroking her hair.  
"Are we going to talk about it?" Maura asked as her fingers stilled in the soft strands of hair she had been stroking.  
"Talk about what?" Jane didn't open her eyes, afraid to see the look on Maura's face.  
"I know what you're thinking." Maura pulled the sunglasses off Jane's face so she couldn't hide behind the mirrored lenses.  
Blinking back the bright light, Jane brought her arm up to cover her eyes but it was mostly because she didn't want Maura to see what she was trying to hide. "What?"  
"I know it's going to be hard Jane but we'll make it." Maura couldn't stop herself from running the backs of her fingers across Jane's cheek. "Please talk to me. It's the only way."  
"I don't know what to say…" Jane tried to turn her head away from Maura's touch only to be stopped by an open palm resting against her cheek gently forcing her to look back at hazel-green eyes filled with concern and sadness.  
"Please Jane, don't withdraw from me. I don't think I could stand it if you did. We need to talk about this. I can see it in your eyes sometimes…there's a resignation there, almost like you've already given up. I couldn't stand to lose you that way." Maura's voice held a heartfelt plea.  
"I haven't given up Maura, I promise. But I am scared. I'm afraid of losing you to the life you deserve, the life I could never give you." Jane squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall.  
"I need you to talk to me Jane…tell me what you're feeling…we can work through this. I know we can. You are everything I have ever wanted or have ever needed in this life…please believe me." Maura couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her cheeks one by one leaving a trail of wetness in their wake.  
"I'll try, I promise…I'll try." Jane opened her eyes to see the tears running down Maura's cheeks before dropping onto her own. Seeing Maura's sadness was almost enough to break her, but when she felt the evidence of Maura's sadness as tears dropped mixing with her own she couldn't stop herself from feeling the awful pain of impending loss. "Can we just pretend that we never have to leave here, that we can stay and love each other forever where there is no tomorrow…just today?"  
Maura had seen the pained expression that Jane tried to hide but she didn't want to think about what it might mean, so she just nodded as she wiped Jane's and her own tears away with her thumb. As her thumb lightly grazed across Jane's skin, a small smile filled with gratitude tugged at Jane's lips. "We will live for today." Maura murmured as she bent her head to lightly kiss Jane's lips. She could taste their tears as they mingled together in their salty wetness and her heart lightened when she felt Jane's smile against her lips.  
"Today…" Jane murmured against Maura's mouth. She felt lighter as if the weight of doubt had been lifted, if only temporarily.  
***

"You expect me to what?!" Maura's eyes were wide with a mixture of surprise and horror.  
"All you gotta do is put the hook through it, twist it around and hook it again." Jane illustrated what she was trying to describe to Maura as she put a worm on her hook.  
"I will not now or ever…" Maura was slowly backing up from Jane shaking her head. "Put a worm on a hook."  
"Come on, don't be so squeamish. You want to be a doctor, remember." Jane tried not to laugh at the look on Maura's face.  
Maura stopped backing up and tilted her head to regard Jane for a moment. "Are you trying to appeal to my practical side?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
"Well, yeah…maybe." Jane gave her a crooked smile. "It's not that bad. You just gotta get past the part where they wiggle around."  
Letting out a heavy breath, Maura took a step closer to Jane to see what she was doing. "Okay, show me again what to do." She squared her shoulders and tried to stand taller as she watched.  
Jane couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face as she again showed Maura what to do with the worm on the other pole before handing it to her. "I like how you did that."  
"What?" Maura asked innocently.  
"How you got me to put the worm on the hook for you but next time, you get to do it all by your little self." Jane glanced over her shoulder before casting her line out into the lake.  
"Okay…" Maura couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Now what?"  
"Here hold mine and I'll show you what to do." Jane handed her pole to Maura. "Watch…" She glanced over her shoulder again before whipping the pole back over the same shoulder and bringing it back out in front of her. With the push of the button on the reel, the line flew out in a high arc before plopping down onto the surface of the water.  
"Now what?" Maura asked as she handed Jane her pole before taking her own back.  
"Now, we wait and watch." Jane took a seat at the edge of the lake, dropping her feet into the water. "See that little red and white thing floating on the water?"  
"Yes…" Maura squinted as if she were having trouble seeing in what was left of the bright sunlight.  
"That's the bobber and when it bounces up and down it means there's a fish nibbling on the bait. If it disappears under the water, you gotta act fast to set the hook." Jane patted the spot next to her indicating that Maura should sit next to her.  
Taking a seat next to Jane, Maura let the tip of her pole hit the water causing Jane to shake her head. "What?" She asked as she leaned a shoulder against Jane's, seeking warmth and comfort.  
"You're gonna scare the fish away. You gotta hold the tip up so you don't disturb the water." Jane wrapped her left arm around Maura's waist and pulled her closer. She smiled when Maura leaned her head against the shoulder she offered.  
"Okay, what do I do if I get a fish?" Maura pulled her pole up to hold it higher.  
"Just give it a quick jerk. It will set the hook and then you got 'em." Jane leaned against the top of Maura's head, resting her cheek against the soft, honey-blonde locks. With a contented sigh, she watched as the late afternoon light faltered ever so slightly as the sun drifted behind them on its way to setting below the horizon. The color of the sky indicated that twilight was upon them, painted with dark blues and grays that reflected in the glass like surface of the lake. Jane could still feel the warmth of the setting sun behind them as they continued to watch their bobbers drift along the top of the water. When Maura's bobber jerked a few times before disappearing, Jane grabbed the pole before it was yanked out of Maura's hand. "Whoa…you got one!"  
"I've got what?" Maura tried to hang onto the pole that twitched and pulled in her hands as Jane wrapped her hands around Maura's to hold on.  
"A fish Maura. You've got a fish." Jane gave the pole a quick jerk up to set the hook so Maura could reel it in. When she was satisfied that she had the fish hooked, she loosened her grip. "Now you have to reel it in Maura. Like this." She turned the handle on the reel causing the pole to bend.  
With wide eyes, Maura watched as the barely visible line moved back and forth in the water as it pulled tight causing the tip of the pole to bend almost touching the water. "What do I do? What do I do?" She frantically struggled with the pole as she tried to turn the reel.  
"Give the fish a minute to wear itself out before you try to reel it in. You don't want to break the line." Jane moved to stand behind Maura as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. She let her hands come to rest on the tops of Maura's hands as she tried to help guide. When Maura relaxed, Jane pressed her cheek against Maura's and whispered words of encouragement to her. "Like that…let it swim a little…eventually it will tire out and you can bring it in."  
"I don't want to hurt it Jane." Maura's tone was filled with worry.  
"We'll throw it back Maura, I promise." Jane reassured Maura with a gentle kiss as she continued to help Maura reel in the fish. "Okay, I'm gonna let you finish while I get the net." She made a move to let go of Maura's hands but Maura immediately protested.  
"Wait, what if it gets away?" Maura continued to struggle.  
"Then it gets away." Jane gave Maura a gentle squeeze before letting go to grab the net. "Now when I say, I want you to pull the pole up so I can get the net under the fish." She watched as Maura continued to turn the reel. "Now…" Jane called out just at the fish broke the surface of the water. Maura did as she was told, pulling the pole up high causing the fish to twist and turn as it was pulled from the water.  
With expert quickness, Jane slipped the net under the fish just before it broke free from the hook and dropped. "Look, you caught your first fish." She held the net up for Maura to see.  
As Maura leaned forward to get a better look, the fish started to thrash around flicking water at both of them. In an effort to escape the spray of water, Maura lost her footing and started to stumble back towards the water only to be caught in a tight grip on her forearm.  
Jane dropped the net the second Maura started to scramble to gain her footing before falling backwards into the lake and caught her by the arm. With a smirk, she held Maura poised over the lake raising an eyebrow as she watched Maura's eyes widen in panic. "You don't think I'd drop you, do you?"  
"No?" Maura said, uncertainty filling her voice.  
"Well, I could let you go, then you'd have to take off those clothes." Jane tilted her head to judge the distance between Maura and the lakes surface. "But if I do that, I have a feeling I might be sleeping in my own sleeping bag, alone." She mused aloud as she watched Maura scowl.  
"You can be sure of that." Maura frowned as she grabbed Jane's arm with her other hand trying to pull herself up. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a sudden jerk and found herself wrapped in Jane's arms.  
"Did you really think I'd let you fall?" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Only if you wanted to go down with me because I wasn't going to let go." Maura snuggled up against Jane's chest, burying her face in the dark hair that hung loosely around Jane's shoulders.  
"You caught and then lost your first fish." Jane pulled back just enough to look down at Maura. "I suppose we should get a fire started, it's getting dark."  
"I won't let go Jane. You know that, don't you?" Maura murmured against Jane's warm skin. Jane didn't answer with words, but Maura could feel the nod as arms tightened their hold around her.  
Jane couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body as Maura whispered against the skin at her throat. She also couldn't think of anything to say in response so she just nodded and held Maura closer. With a sigh, she looked out over the lake taking in the darkening of the sky as twilight finally descended upon them. She didn't know what lay beyond that dark horizon, but in that moment, wrapped in Maura's arms she suddenly realized that she didn't need to know. Tomorrow would come soon enough; it always did no matter how tightly she held onto Maura today.  
"Stop thinking about it Jane." Maura reluctantly pulled away. "You're right though, we should get the fire started."  
With a sad smile, Jane acknowledged Maura's request. "Sorry…" She pushed some of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind an ear. Reaching out, she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist as they walked side by side towards their camp site. "But for the record, I don't want to let go either." She leaned over and kissed the top of Maura's head.  
"Then don't." Maura's voice was almost a whisper. "Last one to camp gives the winner a massage." Maura pulled away and started to run taking Jane by surprise.  
"I don't see how that’s a punishment." Jane called after Maura's retreating back as she took off at a lazy run. When Jane finally caught up to Maura, she couldn't stop herself from gathering Maura up in her arms and carrying her the rest of the way. "I think we should call it a draw."  
"I can live with that." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and rested her head against a strong shoulder.  
As they neared their campsite, Jane placed Maura back down on the ground and bent to give her a quick kiss. "If we don't hurry, it will get cold and we won't have the fire started."  
"Why don't you get it started and I'll get the stuff ready for dinner." Maura pulled Jane back down for another kiss. It started out soft and delicate but quickly turned insistent before Maura pulled away feeling dizzy from the effects. "Go…I'm hungry…for food…" She gave Jane a gentle push when Jane attempted close the small gap between them at Maura's words.  
"Food, huh?" Jane tried not to smirk but failed miserably.  
"Yes, I have a feeling I'm going to need the energy." Maura did her best to smirk back as she pushed Jane away a little firmer this time.  
"Alright, alright…" Jane laughed as she raised her hands in surrender. "You win. I'll get the fire started." If their playful banter was any indication of the night to come, Jane knew she wouldn't be disappointed.  
***

Pushing her paper plate away, Jane took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. The meal of hotdogs and potato chips had hit the spot. It hadn't been easy to sell Maura on the idea of eating hotdogs, but she had promised they were natural all beef with not additives or preservatives. She said a silent thanks to her mother for helping her find alternatives that Maura would enjoy.  
"Those were good." Maura gave Jane a smile of approval.  
"Yeah?" Jane moved over to their pile of supplies. "I've got a surprise for you." She began to rummage around in one of the bags before pulling out a bottle or red wine.  
"You brought wine?" Maura clapped her hands together in excitement.  
"Your favorite. I asked Carly and Ryan to get it for me." Jane gave Maura a sheepish grin. "And they finally agreed after a twenty-minute lecture on the dangers of underage drinking." She laughed.  
"I imagine so." Maura took the bottle from Jane. "Do you have a bottle opener?"  
"Yep, right here." Jane pulled the bottle opener out from the same bag. She handed the bottle opener over to Maura and watched as Maura expertly popped the cork out. Holding the bottle under her nose, Maura took a deep breath inhaling the slightly spicy, oaky fragrance of the red wine that carried up to her. "Do you approve?"  
"Absolutely…" Maura grinned. "Glasses?"  
"Um, I've got plastic cups." Jane shrugged her shoulders in silent apology of not having the right kind of glasses.  
"That'll do." Maura took one of the cups and poured some of the red liquid into it. Handing it back to Jane, she took the other cup and filled it up as well. She put the cork back into the bottle before stowing it away in the bag it had come from. "We'll save the rest for tomorrow night."  
Jane leaned back so she was propped up against the log that lay behind her. Reaching out to take Maura's hand, Jane spread her legs so Maura could sit between them. "Come're…" She pulled Maura towards her.  
As Maura leaned back, she rested her head against Jane's chest and wrapped an arm around one of Jane's bent legs. She sighed in contentment when she felt Jane's arm snake around her waist allowing a hand to come to rest on her hip. "This is nice." She took a sip of her wine, savoring the spicy liquid as she allowed it roll over her tongue.  
"Um hum…" Jane moved her fingers along Maura's hip until she found the edge of her t-shirt. Slowly, she slipped her fingers up and under the t-shirt to allow her hand to graze along warm skin causing Maura to shiver. "Are my hands cold?" Jane tilted her head down to look at Maura.  
"No…it's just…" Maura hesitated slightly before sinking back further into Jane's comfort. "It feels really good." She shivered again as Jane's fingertips continued to dance along her warm skin.  
"Yeah?" Jane's hand traveled higher. She was enjoying the way that Maura's muscles twitched under her light ministrations. "You feel really good…so soft and warm…"  
"Jane…?" Maura placed her hand on Jane's to stop it from reaching any higher. "How much privacy do we have out here?" She turned her head up to look at Jane who was giving her that sexy, lazy smile that caused her stomach to do flip-flops.  
"Being that it's Sunday night, mostly everyone has left." Jane gave a quick glance over her shoulder. "I don't think there is anyone around us though. I don't see any fires or hear anything."  
Maura bit down on her bottom lip as she contemplated what her next move was going to be. She set her cup down before reaching for Jane's to set it next to hers. Tilting her head to the side as if it might help her to hear better, she listened for anything other than the sound of crickets and frogs in the distance. When she was satisfied that they were indeed alone, she shifted her weight until she could comfortably straddle Jane's hips.  
Watching Maura with an amused smile on her face, Jane knew exactly what she was doing. She pushed herself up just enough to let her long legs stretch out in front of her as Maura moved to straddle her.  
With hungry eyes following her every move, Maura felt a heat spread throughout her body as she lifted her shirt up over her head exposing the skin that Jane had been so intent on touching. She could feel the heat from the fire her on her back and she could see the reflection of its light in Jane's eyes. The familiar soft brown that gazed at her was alight with yellow and orange flames threatening to devour her. Reaching out to place a hand on either side of Jane's face, Maura tilted Jane's head up to look at her. The first thing she noticed was that the sexy smirk had been replaced by a stern look of concentration as they stared into each other's eyes. The playful banter was gone as they silently conveyed all the love they felt for each other and all the promises their hearts held.  
Jane's hands moved to Maura's hips to keep her from moving away. She couldn't disguise the hunger in her eyes as she watched the firelight flicker across Maura's bare skin, painting with brush strokes of yellow and orange. It mesmerized her to the point that she didn't realize she wasn't looking at Maura's face until she felt Maura's hands tilting her head up so they could look into each other's eyes. Her breath stopped in her chest when she saw everything she was feeling looking back at her through hazel-green eyes so filled with love and desire that she wasn't sure she would be able to bare the distance between them any longer. As their eyes held, saying things that neither could bring themselves to verbalize, Jane's hand moved slowly up Maura's back until it was behind her head. Her fingers moved through the soft, silky strands of Maura's hair before coming to rest against the skin at the back of Maura's neck. Breaking eye contact long enough to look at Maura's lips, Jane couldn't contain the moan that escaped at the sight of Maura biting her bottom lip. It was enough to break the silence that had surrounded them and it was enough to let lose what Jane had been holding back until that second. She could no longer contain the force that drove her into the arms of the young woman who held her heart and soul on the brink of shattering. And before she could take another breath, Jane's lips found Maura's and her world all but crashed down around her.  
The intensity that flowed from Jane took Maura by surprise as their lips met in a fiery kiss. There was an urgency to the kiss that Maura had never felt before and when she felt Jane's tongue slip past her lips she responded with the same urgency. It was as if the fire that Maura had seen reflected in Jane's eyes was now coursing through her body into Maura's. The soft, velvety feeling of Jane's tongue against her own almost rendered Maura helpless with a need so strong that it flowed from her in a surge that threatened to overwhelm them both.  
When Jane felt Maura respond with as much passion as she was experiencing, she reached her other hand up to unhook Maura's bra. Without breaking their kiss, Maura pulled back just enough to allow the straps to fall down her arms before throwing the offending garment to the side.  
"Wait…" Jane tried to speak around Maura's mouth as the kisses continued. Maura stopped, suddenly aware of Jane's protests. Uncertainty took over where passion had once ruled and she made to pull away. "No Maura, I just…" Jane slipped her hands down back to Maura's hips to stop her from moving too far away. "I just need to see you, please. Let me look at you." Her eyes dropped from Maura's to take in the soft curves of full breasts before looking back up into Maura's eyes. "You are so beautiful Maura; it takes my breath away every single time." Jane struggled to speak.  
"Touch me Jane." Maura took Jane's hands and moved them to cover her breasts. She watched as Jane's head descended, crying out when she felt a hot, wet mouth cover her nipple. Her fingers tightened in the tangle of dark hair she had her hands buried in as she held Jane to her.  
The feeling of Maura's fingers tightening their hold on her had Jane groaning against the soft skin her lips were now skimming over as she moved from one breast to the other. This time she used her tongue to gently flick over Maura's nipple before enveloping it with her mouth. She could feel the vibration of Maura's moan against her lips as her mouth continued to worship.  
The feeling of Jane's hot mouth moving over her heated skin was almost enough to drive Maura over the edge but she wanted, needed to make it last. "Jane, it's too much. I won't last if you keep doing that." She was panting as she tried to catch her breath. When she felt Jane rake her teeth across her nipple, the sexual current that shot through her body almost set her world on fire and it was all she could do to hang on to the small semblance of reason that tried to slow things down. "Ah, Jane…" Maura called out. "Please…" She tried to pull away, but it was a weak attempt. When Jane used her tongue to soothe the fire she had set with her teeth, Maura couldn't stop herself from pulling Jane closer to keep her there.  
Sensing that Maura was close, Jane slowed down the pace after pushing her to the brink. With her arms wrapped tightly around Maura's waist, Jane continued to explore the soft curves of Maura's breasts intentionally moving away from her sensitive nipples. The move brought what could only be described as a sigh of relief from Maura causing Jane to chuckle against the supple skin her lips were moving over.  
"Let's continue this in the tent." Jane whispered against the side of Maura's breast. She didn't wait for Maura to answer as she gently moved Maura from her lap before standing, pulling Maura up with her. Without a word, Jane led Maura to their tent hoping that she would like the surprise waiting for her. She pulled back the flap to reveal that she had put their two sleeping bags together to make one big one and it was covered with rose petals. The soft glow of several glow sticks illuminated the small space giving enough light for Maura to see what Jane had done.  
"I would have never pegged Jane Rizzoli for a romantic." Maura pushed Jane into the tent.  
"There are a lot of things I wouldn't have been pegged as, but…" Jane winked as she fell back on the sleeping bags, pulling Maura with her. "Wait…" She jumped up to unzip a small square in the top of the tent. "Look, a sky light. Now we can see the stars." The words were barely out of her mouth before she found herself on her back with Maura hovering above her.  
"My turn…" Maura growled grappling with Jane's t-shirt as she struggled to pull it over Jane's head.  
It was a move that took Jane by surprise and she failed miserably as she attempted to help only succeeding in getting herself tangled up. With her arms high above her head at this point, she was unable to touch Maura and it only caused her to struggle more against her unintended restraints. She frowned when she heard Maura chuckle as she tried to look up but found that the material of her t-shirt was inhibiting her from even doing that.  
"I think I like you tied up like this." Maura purred as she bent forward to place a slow, open mouthed kiss to Jane's lips. "It makes things easier for me."  
"Come on Maur." Jane tried to plead between kisses but found that she was quickly losing interest in anything but the feeling of Maura's mouth against hers.  
"Unfortunately if I don't remove this…" She pulled at Jane's t-shirt, finally freeing Jane's arms. "I can't get to this…" She sighed as she pushed Jane's sports bra up in the same direction as the t-shirt. When Jane was finally free of both garments, Maura let out another sigh, but this was one of relief.  
Placing her hands behind her head, Jane opened herself to Maura's gaze and touch. "Does this help?" She asked as she watched Maura's eyes rake over her body causing her to shiver.  
"It doesn't hurt." Maura bent to kiss Jane again. As she moved her mouth over Jane's, her hair fell to curtain them tickling Jane's cheek.  
The soft strands of Maura's hair that trailed along her cheeks caused Jane to giggle. She did her best to stay stoic as Maura moved lower to kiss her neck, allowing her hair to follow her mouth. The soft brushing of honey-blonde hair along her skin had Jane giggling uncontrollably bringing Maura to a stop.  
"Of all the reactions I imagined, this definitely wasn't one of them." Maura pulled back to hover above Jane as she continued to giggle and squirm. "But…" She moved her head back and forth so her hair would continue to brush the soft and apparently ticklish skin at Jane's throat. "I can't say I don't enjoy it either."  
As Maura continued her slow and gentle torture, Jane was almost in tears as her giggling turned into all out laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." She continued to laugh, tears in her eyes as she struggled to stifle the laughter she couldn't seem to control.  
"That's okay. Let's see how far we get before you can help it." Maura had a playful glint in her eyes as she bent her head lower, hovering just above Jane's breast. Shaking her head back and forth, she allowed her hair to skim over the soft curves below her. She couldn't hide the smirk when she heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Jane's nipples tighten at the light brush as she continued to move lower. Jane continued to laugh as Maura skimmed along her stomach causing her muscles to contract and twitch at the feathery light touch. When Maura reached the cargo shorts, Jane suddenly turned sober as she lifted her head to watch them being tugged off. Lifting her hips up to help, she was surprised to find that Maura had pulled both the shorts and her underwear off in one swift move.  
"Not so funny anymore." Maura moved back up to look Jane in the eyes and just as quickly Maura disappeared from sight as she began leaving a trail of hot kisses between Jane's breasts. As she teased the soft skin with her mouth and tongue, she slid down the long body beneath her until she found Jane open and ready for her touch.  
It was the first touch of Maura's tongue that caused Jane to cry out and Maura thought she might fall from the edge just by hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from Jane. Every soft moan, every time she heard her name falling from Jane's lips, Maura felt a wave of heat vibrate though her. Her hands began to journey along the curve of Jane's thighs and over the slope of her hips as Jane's body began to shake. Sliding her open palms over Jane's tight stomach, Maura did her best to commit to memory every dip and curve of Jane's body as she lifted to meet Maura's mouth.  
It was the gasp of pleasure that quickly vanished on a sigh leaving Jane breathless with need that indicated how close to the edge she was. When Jane was finally ready, she ground against Maura, her thighs clamping tightly around Maura's shoulders followed by a final cry of release. When Jane fell back gasping, her body limp from the climax that shook her to her core, Maura moved to rest her head against Jane's stomach. As Maura waited for Jane to catch her breath, she absently moved her fingers over the velvety softness of the skin next to where she rested her cheek.  
When Jane felt her world coming back to her, she reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind Maura's ear. She liked the feeling of having Maura resting her cheek against her stomach, it was comfortable, almost as comfortable as the silence that had filled the space around them. The thought of the intimacy they had just shared brought a sigh to Jane's lips as her fingers continued to absently stroke Maura's hair. Maura's exhale of breath traveled over her heated skin, dancing along the edge of the desire she was still feeling and it caused her to tremble.  
"Are you alright?" Maura lifted her head just enough to rest her chin on the back of her hand that was still resting on Jane's stomach.  
"More than okay. In fact, I think I'm fabulous." Jane propped herself up on the arm she had tucked behind the back of her head.  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Maura asked as she began to slowly move up Jane's body until they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love the way you feel…" She kissed Jane's mouth slowly before pulling away to continue. "I love the way you smell…" She kissed the tip of Jane's nose. "I love the way you taste…" She said as she traced her tongue over Jane's top lip. "And I especially love the way you say my name when you come."  
It wasn't the kiss that took Jane by surprise, but the fierce need behind it that had Jane trying to catch her breath. They had already shared so much and there was still so much more that had been left unspoken but Jane could feel everything that Maura wanted her to know in that kiss. In that moment, Jane knew that if she were to ever walk away, she would forever carry the scars of Maura's love and the damage to her heart would never be undone. It was a thought that pained her but she suddenly found the strength to push the idea to the back of her mind.  
Maura must have sensed the brooding mood that was overtaking Jane's thoughts. "I won't let you slip away from me. Not now…not ever…" She pressed her body against Jane's and kissed her hard. "Please Jane…" Maura's words held a soft plea.  
"I'm right here Maura. I'm not going anywhere." Jane spoke with such conviction that even she believed it. She wrapped her arms around Maura and rolled them both over until she was on top. With their bodies still pressed tightly together, she shifted just enough not to put too much of her own weight on Maura. The move caused her thigh to slip between Maura's legs where the evidence of Maura's desire waited for her.  
"You make me this way." Maura ground herself along Jane's thigh. "Remember, only you can do this to me." Her voice was breathless as the pressure in the pit of her stomach threatened break loose.  
"I love you so much Maura." Jane pushed herself up so she could hover above Maura and look down at her. She shifted her weight so she was laying almost beside Maura, but still above her as her fingers traced along the soft, silky skin at Maura's throat. As Jane's hand continued to move down, she grazed a nipple with the palm of her hand drawing a gasp from Maura who arched into the touch, wanting more. "You like that?" Jane asked as she continued to move the palm of her hand over the now hardened nipple. A slow, sexy smile filled her lips as she felt Maura press herself into the palm of the hand that was caressing her at a torturous pace. Enjoying the power she now wielded over the body beneath her, Jane began to trace lazy circles with her index finger around Maura's breast closing in to the center before moving back out again.  
"Jane, please…" Maura's voice was a hoarse whisper.  
Jane's fingers began to dance lightly over heated skin, stroking fleetingly as her hand moved down. She watched with bated breath as Maura writhed beneath her, seeking her touch. As her hand continued to move lower, she sighed when her fingers finally dipped into the shimmering depths of Maura's desire.  
The feeling of Jane's fingers moving over her skin before moving lower to fill her spread liquid fire throughout Maura's body. Drifting away on a wave of heat and sensation, Maura lost herself in Jane's tender touch. In that moment, her sole focus was on the young woman above her, around her, and inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to catch her breath but when she felt Jane's mouth move to where her fingers were, Maura couldn't control the surge of pleasure that threatened to carry her over the edge. When she opened her eyes, the stars above fell from the sky all around her in a shower of light, heat, and sensation. The intensity of her climax shook her to her soul bringing the sky down around her almost crushing her with its power. All she could do was hold on to Jane as she climbed higher than she had ever been. The fear of letting go disappeared as she realized that no matter what happened, nothing would ever change between them.  
"Maura?" Jane's voice carried softly to Maura.  
Maura blindly reached down to pull Jane up to her so she could see her face. "What is it my sweet Jane?" She asked as she placed an open hand on Jane's cheek with one hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Jane's ear with the other. When her eyes met the soft, dark brown eyes that she had come to love so much she knew that Jane was the person she was meant to spend her life with. It wasn't something she thought, but it was something she knew deep within her heart.  
"Please don't let tomorrow take you away from me." Jane whispered as she buried her face in Maura's neck.  
The words may have broken Maura's heart had she heard them the day before, but now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that no matter what tomorrow brought them, they would always find their way back to each other. "I'll always find my way back to you Jane, always…" Maura whispered back as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jane's now trembling body. And as they lay under the night sky filled with stars, she had never known a truer statement in her life.  
Jane took comfort in Maura's whispered words knowing that it was the truth. No matter what uncertainties tomorrow held, they would always have today. And today is what Jane would concentrate on, one today at a time until tomorrow finally came. But as she lay safe in Maura's arms, she wasn't afraid anymore. Maura was her beginning, middle, and end and nothing would ever change that.  
The End…  
Until tomorrow comes…  
*Thank you so much to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It was very hard to bring it to an end…finally, but for those of you who aren't ready to say goodbye…there will be a second part. I will take a few weeks to get things started on the next chapter in Jane and Maura's lives and I hope to see you all on the flip side.


End file.
